Angel in the Asylum
by TheRevengersGirl
Summary: Angel Miles loves WWE and dreamed about working for the company. But when her dream comes true she gets a little more then she bargained for when she attacked on her first night of work. Soon she finds herself mixed up in the crazy lives of the WWE superstars and Divas. Especially That of the Lunatic Fringe himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There Everyone! Welcome to my Dean Ambrose/OC story! Just a few words before we get into the story! This story is pretty much Keyfabe, there are some things that I'm changing like Stephanie and Hunter aren't going to as mean as they are on camera but they will still be heel and in charge. Another thing is that this will be following the history of WWE starting on Monday Night Raw 1/27/14. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Monday Night Raw: January 27, 2014**

 **Edited 3/5/19**

* * *

Chapter One

Her nerves were racing, and the sounds of her heart beats were deafening in her ears. _This was it._ This was the moment that she had been preparing herself for over the last few weeks. Angel Miles was about to show her face on live television for the first time ever, on WWE's Monday Night Raw.

No, she wasn't going out to fight, for she wasn't a Diva; she was the newest reporter of the WWE. And even though she had followed around the well-known WWE reporter Renee Young for the last week to learn the job; she couldn't feel less ready.

Standing in the area just outside the curtains to the stage, or as its better known as 'the gorilla', she waited for the match that was going on right now between; John Cena, Sheamus, Daniel Bryan and the Shield to end. That was her cue to go out to the ring for her one on one interview with the Viper himself, Randy Orton. Where she was going to talk about his victory over John Cena last night at the Royal Rumble.

Going over her notes one last time, the TV in the gorilla caught her eye. She looked up at the thing just in time to see a tag being made between the Shield members Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

And just like that, all thoughts about the pending interview fled her mind as she watched Dean step in to the ring while Seth continued to wail on Sheamus. The two men dressed in all black switched positions and Dean started stomping on the man lying on the mat, while Seth was shooed from the ring by the ref.

A slight smile came to her face as she watched Dean pull Sheamus up and drag him over to the ropes. Ever since she was little she had watched WWE and she couldn't help getting caught up in the matches. _Like I am right now_ …She sighed to herself.

She should be preparing more for her interview not watching as Dean placed Sheamus against the ropes, with his arms draped over the top one, before he started to wail on the man again. But she couldn't tear her eyes away as Dean took off towards the ropes, using them to come barreling back towards Sheamus; who had already got himself up off the ropes and was making his way towards Dean. The two met in the middle of the ring and Sheamus hit Dean with a clothesline.

It was now Sheamus's turn to control the match as he dragged Dean up off the mat by the head and held him against his hip. The crowd cheered as Sheamus's eyes locked on his teammate Daniel Bryan, who was nodding his head and holding out his hand for a tag. When 'The Celtic Warrior' tagged in the 'Yes Man' the fans went wild.

Not showing a bit of hesitation, Daniel ducked into the ring and went right for his fan favorite rapid high kicks or the 'Yes kicks' as they were known through the WWE Universe.

She couldn't help but cringed as Daniel threw Dean cross the ring toward the turnbuckles before hitting him with a running drop kick. _Ouch._

"Miss Miles." A voice from behind her drew her from the match on the TV. Turning around, she saw a member of the WWE production crew standing there with a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes?" She tried to smile at the man, but he didn't even look up from his clipboard.

"Just checking to see if you're ready to go out?"

 _Ready to go out? On live TV? Not in the slightest._ "Yeah, I'm good to go." She lied as she gripped the mic she was holding in her hand as tight as she possibly could.

"Good." The man nodded his head. "Do you have your ear piece?" He said finally looked up at her, or rather looked through her.

Reaching up, Angel touched the small piece of plastic that was resting in her ear. "I do."

"Good, I'll be the one to give you you're cue as soon as the fight is over." He said looking back down at the clipboard.

A yell from the TV caught her attention once more. Roman Reigns, the third member of the Shield was now in the ring with John Cena and had just delivered a Superman Punch to the side of the man's face.

And just like that she was caught up in the fight once more. She watched as Roman went for his signature spear, only for John Cena to moved out of the way just in time, sending Roman through the ropes and into the barriers that separated the audience from the fight.

She gritted her teeth as she watched Roman slowly get up off the ground, he was bending and unbending his right leg and the announcer Jerry "The King" Lawler confirmed what she feared. "Reigns might have hurt his knee."

Limping, Roman made his way back into the ring. As soon as he got his footing once again, he ran at the stumbling Cena and knocked him to the ground with an elbow to the chest. When Cena kicked out of the cover, Roman grabbed the him by his wrists and dragged him back towards the Shield's corner. Making a tag to Dean Ambrose.

Still holding Cena's arm, Roman watched as Dean made his way back into the ring, winding up for the hit. The United States Champion smashed his fist into John Cena's side before Roman let go of the man, letting him drop to his hands and knees.

She watched as Dean laid out Cena's hand, and instinctively cringed as he stamped down on it, making Cena yell out in pain. _This is brutal._ She thought as she watched Dean dance around the ring in front of Cena before landing a huge hit.

"This guy is nuts."

"Yeah he's weird."

"Yeah he's out there."

She barely heard the announcers talk about Dean Ambrose as he threw Cena across the ring. The force of the throw sent him toppling over onto the mat, and she couldn't help but chuckle at him. Though that didn't keep the 'eccentric' man down, he hopped back up onto his feet just in time for the camera to zoom in on his face to catch as he let out a yell.

"What's up now?!" Her eyes locked onto those battle crazed blue eyes as they stared at Cena like a wolf staring at its prey. She could see why everyone called him the crazy one. There was definitely something in those eyes, something wild and untamed.

Bending down, Dean pulled Cena to his feet. Though when he went to throw the man into the corner once again, Cena countered the move and it was Dean who was sent into the turnbuckles; knocking him backwards. Angel could see pain ripple through the man as he made it back to his knees and over to tap out to Seth.

Seth and Cena continued the match, but her eyes stayed locked on Dean as he pulled himself under the bottom rope and out of the ring. She leaned forward to get a better look at the man but the camera quickly whipped back to the action to see Seth dragging Cena back towards the Shield's corner by the ankle.

Her eyes widened as she noticed what was happening behind the struggle, Dean Ambrose was already making his way back up to the apron. She couldn't believe that he was already good and rearing to go. Not after the hit he had just taken.

The camera changed once again, and she found herself watching as Cena fought his way back towards his corner. And he got almost close enough to make a tag, only to be stopped by Seth grabbing him by the foot. Giving one good pull on Cena's leg, sending the man back a little bit; Seth quickly made his way over to the corner and pushed Daniel Bryan off the apron. Once Daniel was out of the way, Seth gave Cena a quick kick making him roll even farther away from his team.

Seth's eyes then locked on Sheamus for a moment, before a small smirk appeared on his face and he taunted the man with his own gimmick. Anger instantly filled the Irishmen's face as he tried he ducked under the ropes, ready to attack. Both the ref and Daniel stopped the Celtic Warrior. Using the distraction, Seth threw Cena into the Shield's corner and started to wail on the man like no tomorrow. Only to tag out to Dean when finally, the ref realized what was going on.

As the ref counted for Seth to get out of the ring, he and Dean grabbed Cena and flipped him up for a double suplex. Seth rolled out of the ring and Dean went for the cover, only to get hit in the face when Cena kicked out. Dean didn't miss a beat however, he grabbed Cena and put him into a submission hold; stretching Cena's left arm backwards, across his knee, while his other hand pushed against the man's chin.

 _Come on tap._ Angel found herself cheering for the Shield. Which didn't surprise her, ever since they debuted she like the team's style and the way they worked together. They had quickly became some of her favorites to watch. Though it did make her feel bad about rooting against the man that she grew up watching; John Cena. He was also one of her favorites, had been since she was younger; yet there was just something about the Shield that she couldn't help but be in their corner.

Cena didn't tap out. No, he somehow fought to get to his feet, forcing Dean to change to a sleeper hold. After a few moments of trying to fight this hold, Cena hooked his arms around Dean's legs and stood up with him still hanging on. Dean was literally piggyback riding Cena while trying to put him out.

A yell echoed through the TV, as Cena found the strength to run himself backwards into the turnbuckles, smashing Dean between him and them. Though the move got Cena free, he didn't make it back to his corner before Dean came back around and gave him a nice good knee to the stomach. Not wasting anytime Dean rushed over, picked Cena up by the head and delivered a Snap DDT.

 _Cover him!_ Angel jumped up and down in front of the TV, as she watched Dean go for the cover. Cena kicked out.

Grunting in frustration, her eyes landed back onto Dean who was on his knees in the middle of the ring. Something was changing in Dean's face. He's eyes grew darker and his body started to twitch. Rubbing his shoulder, his eyes locked back down to Cena.

Unable to take her eye away from the man, she watched as he made his way to his feet, running his tongue around on the inside of his mouth. She could see as anger rippled through him, blinding him as he stalked over to John Cena. Cena was able to make his way up to his feet and quickly scoop Dean up for an AA.

Angel gripped the mic as Cena sent Dean smashing into the mat. Though instead of capitalizing on the hit right away, both men were laying sprawled out on the mat. She could tell that both men needed to get out of there.

Dean rolled across the mat to his teammates as Cena made a leap across the ring, both men made a tag. And now it was Seth Rollins and Daniel Bryan heading into the fray.

"Miss Miles," Angel jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. "We need you to get in position."

"Oh sorry." She gave a final glance back to the TV before walking towards the curtain. Though she couldn't see what was going on, she could hear the commotion of the fight that was happening out just passed the curtain. _What was happening? Who was hitting who?_ She couldn't tell. She could only hear the crowd chanting 'yes.'

Curious, she tried her hardest to take sneak peeks to see what was going on, but she couldn't see the ring from her spot. _What was going on out there?_ It sounded like an intense fight.

And that's when it happened. The light cut out and the Wyatt's 'family' theme song cut through the arena. _The Wyatts? This isn't good._ Angel shook her head as she dared to take a slight step backwards just in time for the lights to go back up.

Her eyes landed on the TV to see that the Wyatts were now in the ring attacking John Cena. As she watched the frenzy that was taking place in the ring, the bell to end the match rang out.

It took her a moment to realize what had just happened. The Shield had lost. Because of the rules of WWE, due to the interference of the Wyatts, the Shield would be disqualified from the match. Meaning they had been disqualified from being part of the Elimination Chamber match.

"Here are your winners, as a result of a disqualification, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena!" The ring announcer cemented just what she was thinking, and she didn't want to know or think about what was going through the Shield's heads right now.

"Make way!" One of the crew members pushed her out of the way slightly, making her stumble slightly. Suddenly the Wyatts made their way back through the curtain.

A shiver went up her spin as she watched Luke Harper and Erick Rowan walk passed her with those smug looks on their face. _They were certainly happy about that they did._

However, her attention was quickly pull from the two men that were making their way slowly through the gorilla towards the curtains once more. The temperature around her seemed to drop as Bray Wyatt, the head of the 'family', walked through the curtains. She had always thought the man was creepy. The long beard, the wild hair, even his tattoos made her skin crawl when she watched him fight. But this was different, the man was there next to her. There was certainly something about him, something dark…. His eyes snapped over to her, making her body freeze instantly.

"It's time." A crew member pushed her towards the opening of the curtain drawing her attention away from Bray.

Stumbling out onto the stage, her eyes ran around the pack full arena. The crowd was still railed up from the match they just witnessed. Cheers and boos were echoing around the place. It was deafening. Another push started her down the ramp towards the ring that sat in the middle of the huge room.

She didn't know whether it was nerves or adrenaline that shot through her body as she walked. This was every WWE fans' dream to walk down the long ramp and into the ring, and she was about to do just that. Her eyes landed on the infamous steel steps. Taking a deep breath, she started up onto the apron and ducked through the ropes. She had to stop herself when she felt tears starting to pool in her eyes as her feet touched down on the mat.

Yeah, she had done this during training, but there was something about stepping into the ring with thousands watching her that just made it feel so much more real. She couldn't help the excitement that washed through her as she walked a crossed the mat.

 **I have voices in my head, the council me, they understand, they talk to me.**

Randy Orton's theme song echoed through the arena and sent the crowd into cheers and boos as the Viper himself appeared on the stage.

 _This is it._ Angel took a deep breath as she watched Randy walk down the ramp, holding both titles over his head. She was about to give her first interview on live TV with that man there. Though She couldn't look away as Randy climbed into the ring, the man never once looked at her as he took his time showboated around, still holding the belts over his head.

It was at this moment that she realized why he was called the Viper; every movement was like that of a snake, slithery.

When he finally made his way over towards where she was standing in the middle of the ring, she had to fight the urge to look away from him. He stopped right next to her and those dark, cold eyes landed on her as a slight smirk came to his face. She could feel the lump in her throat formed as she looked up into those predator eyes. She remembered his records saying he was six five and she believed it, the man surely more than a foot was taller than her five-foot two self.

Without taking his eyes off her, Randy raised his arms up once more with the belts as if trying to show her what he was. Like she didn't already know. The crowd went wild with boos at the display. Randy's head snapped up to the crowd so quick that it made her jump.

"Wait for them to calm down a bit." A voice came through the ear piece. After processing what the voice said she gave a small nodded to make sure that the crew member that was on the other side of the piece knew that she heard him.

With one more deep breath, Angel brought the mic to her lips and waited for the crowd to get the hint. Slowly they seemed to calm down and she forced a smile on her face as she locked her eyes on the camera in front of her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Angel Miles and I'm here reporting to you live from the after show of WWE's Monday Night Raw." The crowd cheered and her nerves washed away. _They're not booing!_ She could feel a weight being lifted from her as she continued. "I am here with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton! Who is fresh from defending his title against John Cena last night at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view in Pittsburgh!" Randy settled into his place with yet another smirk on his face.

"So." She turned towards the champ. "I know you've already talked to so many reporters about the match but I wanna know, do you really think you would have won without the Wyatt Family's help? I mean John Cena seemed to have you in a powerful submission hold at the time."

A dark snicker came from Randy and she could feel him eying her up. "Like I've said before it doesn't matter whether or not the Wyatt Family had intervened, I would have won that match…"

Angel couldn't help but to smile as the crowd's booing cut him off. Even though she was rooting against John Cena in the match against the Shield, he was still on of her favorite and she liked him a lot better than Randy Orton. In fact, last night she was one of many cheering for Cena to win.

She waited until Randy finished yelling at the crowd to shut up and turned his attention back towards her before asking another question. "How do you feel about the WWE Universe obviously siding with Cena over you?" The crowd cheered as soon as she mentioned Cena again. She held out the mic towards Randy, only earner her a deep glare. With a sigh she brought the mic back to her. "I mean, you didn't even want the match to begin with and when it happened, you almost lost. Is that why you fought so hard against fighting Cena for the title again? Because you knew you were scared that you would lose?"

Something in Randy's face ticked and she knew right then and there that she over stepped her boundaries. She shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have egged him on. Why would she egg on Randy Orton of all people? She knew how tempered the man was.

"I think she just hit a nerve with Randy. That isn't something you want to do" She heard Cole agree with her.

 _This is it._

 **D.D.D**

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Seth yelled as he threw something across the locker room just barely missing Dean who was sitting at the table leaning back with his eyes locked on the ceiling.

He didn't blame the man. After he, Seth, and Roman lost their fight to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match against Randy Orton, due to disqualification because of the Wyatt Family he was seeing red too. In fact, he was so mad that once they got backstage he had gotten into Stephanie McMahon, aka his boss's face, and it took Roman, Seth, and Triple H to pull him away.

Hell, the word mad didn't even cover it, he was seething and was already planning to rip Bray Wyatt and his 'family' to pieces. His mind quickly went back to his indie days. _I need a fork._

Sighing, Dean drummed his fingers on the table as he sat up and looked from Seth who was pacing around, to Roman who was sitting in a chair facing the TV in the room; though he instantly knew that the big brute wasn't watching it.

That was until a loud booing noise shot through the damn thing.

It was the after show and the young reporter who he had seen shadowing Renee Young around for the last week as standing alone with Randy Orton in the ring. Just by glancing at the TV he could tell that something was wrong with Randy. A dark anger filled his face and it was locked on the reporter.

 _Aw is the wittle reporter getting under your skin?_ He chuckled to himself, though the smirk on his face dropped instantly when he saw Randy's body tense like he was about to strike. A look that he knew oh too well.

"He wouldn't." Dean mumbled to himself, his eyes glued onto the Viper. Faster than any of the crew members could react Randy's arm pulled back and slammed right into the right side of the reporter's face. The crowd jumped, screamed, and booed as the girl was sent stumbling backwards, just barely able to stay standing on her feet.

"Did he just hit the reporter?" Cole yelled over his headset. "He did, he just punched Angel Miles."

Dean's eyes widened in horror as anger rushed through him. Without a second thought he pushed himself from the chair, sending it smashing against the ground before talking off out of the locker room. The look that he had just seen on Orton's face told him that he wasn't done with the reporter and if someone didn't get down there to stop him….

"Dean! Where you going?" He could hear Seth yell as both him and Roman scrambled to catch up to him. However, he didn't stop or slow down for his brothers in arms as he ran through the backstage area. All around him he could hear people gasping and panicking about what had just happened.

As he made his way through the hallway, the crew members that noticed him turned towards him asking where he was going and told him to stop. But he didn't care. Didn't even care if the Authority screamed at him for what was about to happen. He wasn't letting Orton get away with hitting a woman. _Never!_ The girl wasn't even a Diva, and from what he saw of her she looked like she never fought a day in her life.

"Dean. Wait. Stop!" The production crew member that stood right behind the curtain yelled at him, but he just pushed his way out to the ramp.

Instantly his eyes locked on Orton who was still in the middle of the ring, looming over the reporter. _Shit._ Dean pushed himself down the ramp, running as fast as he could. Though before he got to the bottom of the ramp Randy had grabbed the reporter by the back of her neck and spun her around, so she was facing away from him.

"Orton Stop!" He yelled. "Orton!"

But it was too late, Orton sent the girl flying over the top rope and into the announcers' table. Dean winced as he watched as her head smacked against the edge of the table and she went sprawling out on the floor.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shied.**

He heard his team's own theme music play as he was met at the bottom of the ramp by Seth and Roman. They exchanged looks and though not a word was said, they knew what needed to be done. The three of them took off, sliding onto the mat each gunning for Randy who had turned around as soon as the music had started.

Randy was ready for them but as soon as he was about to counter his attack, Dean ducked and rolled under the man and off the other side of the ring, landing next to the reporter who was sprawled out on the floor. Giving a quick glance back to the ring to see Randy trying to take on both Seth and Roman, he quickly turned his attention to the reporter.

Anger filled him once again as his eyes ran up and down the young little thing that laid unmoving beside him. She was out. "Hey, can you hear me?" He asked as he leaned down right next to her ear.

"What is going on here tonight?" He heard Cole yell into his mic. "Randy Orton just attacked WWE reporter Angel Miles and the Shield had just came running in to protect her…"

"Angel." He tried again, now knowing the girls name. _Nothing._ He sighed reaching up towards the announcers. He smacked the top of the table a few times until someone up there got the hint and a mic was placed in his hand.

"Can we get a little help over here?" He yelled into the thing as he looked around. _What the hell was taking the trainers so long to get their asses over here?_ They should have rushed out the minute she got punched, let alone was sent flying.

Dropping the mic, he leaned down over top of her again and examined her injures himself. Gently brushing her long brown hair out of her face, he sighed as his hand ran over a slowly forming bump on the back of her head; where she hit the table. Though other than the bump, all he could see was a fist sized bruise on her face and a spilt lip. However, there was a huge possibility that those weren't the only injures; she would be lucky if she didn't have a concussion or any other damage.

"Dean, can you move aside." He heard as the medical staff yell at him as they tried to push him away.

Dean turned and faced one of the medical staff getting right into the man's face. "Took you long enough." He growled as he moved back letting them look her over.

The sounds of boos and the yells of Cole calling out that Randy Orton was retreating, drew his attention back to the Viper and his brothers. Where he saw a limping Orton was indeed retreating up the ramp; while Seth and Roman egged him on at the edge of the ring.

Sneering, Dean reached down and picked grabbed the mic. "Hey Orton!" He yelled as he stepped slightly forward. "You think you're a big man talking out your anger on little thing like this?" Dean pointed down to Angel who the medical team now had laying on her back. "You think you're tough hitting a woman?" He called as Randy made his way backstage. "Coming back out! If you're man enough to hit a woman, then you're man enough to take on all three of us. Come back out and hit me. See if you really are a big man." Dean knew that Randy could still hear him. There were enough TV's backstage that no matter where you were, you could hear someone yelling in the ring. "You don't deserve the WWE Heavyweight Championship. I'm the one they call a lunatic and I would never hit a woman."

"For once I agree with Ambrose." JBL sighed. "That was uncalled for."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again and welcome back to Angel in the Asylum! I wanna thank everyone for the awesome start and all the nice and kind words you had left. It means the world to me! If you left me a review check out down below. As always, if you have any questions let me know. If not hope you enjoy!**

 **Monday Night Raw: January 27, 2014/ Smackdown: January 31, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Angel….Angel can you hear us." The words echoed in her head, though they sounded far away. "Angel, can you hear me." Each time however was speaking called for her, they seemed to get closer and closer. Though, the closer the voice seemed the get the more pain that radiated throughout her body starting at her head and moved downwards.

"Can you hear me?"

Trying her hardest to answer the question, all she managed to get out was a small moan. _What's happening?_ She tried to force her eyes open and look around, but they wouldn't listen to her. When she tried to move at all, she realized that she was strapped down to something. She could feel that there was something across her legs, her arms, and her chest holding her completely still. But the thing that freaked her out the most was the fact that something held her neck in place. _What's happening? Why can't I move? Why am I strapped down? Why can't I open my eyes?_ She started to panic.

"Angel," The voice called out to her once more. "Can you do me a favor and move your hand? Make a fist or wiggle your fingers." The voice asked.

 _Move my hand?_ Why on earth was someone asking her to do that. Though she questioned it, she did as she was told.

"That's good." The voice praised her.

After a few what felt like minutes of trying, Angel was finally able to get her eyes to open a crack to see that the ceiling above her was moving at an alarming rate. _What's going on?_ She strained herself to look around, but all she could manage to see were two men, who were walking beside the thing that she was strapped to.

"Her eyes are open." The man to her left said looking down at her.

"Hey, there you are." The other one glanced at her quickly with a small smile. "We're going to get you checked out here, just be patient."

Judging by the way the ceiling turned, they around into a doorway and into a small, cream white room. "Alright Angel, we're going to take off the brace. Don't move."

The men fiddled with the thing around her neck and soon the stiffness was gone. However, now that the thing holding her neck was gone a flood gate of pain seemed to open, making her let out a small whimper.

"We're going to get you something for the pain, don't worry." One of the men said with a soothing ton in his voice. "Try not to move around."

Blinking the tears out of her eyes, Angel realized that she was laying on a gurney and the two men were part of the medical staff of WWE. "What happened?" She winced as she spoke.

"What's the last thing you remember?" One of the men stopped racing around the room, and turned to look at her, looking quite surprised.

 _The last thing I remember?_ She let her eyes close as she tried to clear her jumbled head and think. She could remember watching the Shield vs John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus while she got ready for her interview. She remembered the Wyatt Family had interfered in the match, making the Shield loose and she could remember watching Randy Orton showboating his belts around the ring while she waited to do her interview. But after that….nothing…

"I was doing an in…interview with Randy Orton." She groaned.

"That's the last thing you remember?" The man asked as he held something out towards her mouth. "Pain pill. Chewable."

She gave a small nodded as she let the pain pill be pop in her mouth. Her jaw cracked and popped as she chewed the gross tasting pill and swallowed it. "Did something happen afterwards?"

The two men sighed and looked at each other, as if they were decided whether or not to tell her what happened.

"Randy Orton hit you and sent you flying." A sort of familiar, deep, gravelly voice came from overhead. Hissing, she cranked her head up and looked at the person who had just walked through the doors of the trainers' room. However, due to the pain that raced through her at the moment, she couldn't move her head enough to see the entire person. All she knew was it was a man, in black cargo pants and a black tank top.

Where had she seen that look before? She couldn't think hard enough to remember.

"Dean, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" One of the medics sighed as he walked over to her holding a small flashlight in his hand. "Look straight please."

Angel tried not to cringe as the flashlight was shined into each of her eyes. _Dean? Dean Ambrose?_

"Just here to check on the girl." The gravelly voice spoke again.

Angel could hear the medic sigh again as he turned off the flashlight. "Well no concussion, somehow." He did his best to smile down at her, though because of the nice blue dots that filled her vision from the light, she couldn't really see it. "I'm going to go talk to Mrs. McMahon; I want you to stay put and rest until I come back, alright?"

"Yes sir."

The medic that was checking on her gently patted the gurney beside her head before walking off. As soon as she knew he was out the door, she started to wiggle herself around on the gurney, starting with her toes and working her way up trying to get the stiffness out of her body.

"Hey! Didn't you hear the doc? You need to rest." That gravelly voice made her jump a little. While trying to work out the tension from her body she had forgotten that anyone else was in the room with her.

As slowly as she could muster, she moved her head to the side as far as she could, trying once again to see the owner of the voice. This time the man he stepped forward, as if knowing that she couldn't quite see him. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. Standing there against the wall was indeed Dean Ambrose, dressed in his Shield gear.

"Dean Ambrose?" She mumbled to herself as she blinked at the man.

"The one and only, toots." He gave her a slight smirk.

She had never seen 'The Mouthpiece' of the Shield this close up before, in fact she hadn't seen any of the members of the Shield this close up. The man was big, though not the biggest Superstar, he definitely had to be over six foot tall and standing in all black just made him look even bigger. However, what really got her was the intensity she saw in his eyes. She had seen those blue eyes piercing through the camera but up this close they were overwhelming.

As she stared at the man, her brain seemed to turn on and registered what she had been told. "Did you say that Randy hit me?"

Dean pursed his lips together and nodded his head. "Punched you right in the face, before throwing you over the top rope and into the announcer table."

Her eyes widened as she brought her hand up to her face. Her fingers brushed against her right check and immediately pain spiked through her. Like a flash she could picture Randy Orton's fist in front of her face, as well as the feeling of being thrown through the air. "Yeah I kind of remember that now." Dean nodded until it basically became head bobbing as he walked around the small room.

The sound of high heels marching their way down toward made her looked back towards the doorway; just in time to see Stephanie McMahon walking through like a woman on a mission.

"Miss Miles." Her voice was calm but apologetic as she eyes landed on her. Though it was only for a moment those strong eyes went from her up to Dean who was now leaning against the far wall. A frown came to Stephanie's face before she shook her head and turned back towards her. "Miss Miles. I'm so sorry about what happened out there." She walked straight over to the side of the gurney with a grim look on her face. "That should of never have happened…"

"You think." Dean interrupted causing Stephanie to glare at him out of the corner of her eye before sighing.

"…disciplinary action will be taken. If there's anything we can do and if there is any kind of medical problem that comes from this the WWE will take care of it personally."

"Thank you." Angel smiled up at the woman. Off screen Stephanie wasn't as bad as she was on screen. Through she was still the tempered, best for business type of woman that the world knew her as, she really did play it up for the fans.

"How are you feeling?" Triple H aka Hunter Hearst Helmsley aka Stephanie McMahon's husband joined her beside the gurney.

"Like a truck hit me."

"Or a Viper." Dean cut in again.

"Mr. Ambrose." Stephanie took a deep breath as she turned back around towards him. "Since you're already here, I would like to thank you and the rest of Shield for helping out tonight with your quick thinking and action." She gave him what looked to be a forced smile.

Dean waved her off and sighed. "We did what we had to do." Angel cocked her head slightly as she looked at the man in front of her. _What did they have to do?_

"And we're sure glad you did." She told him; again, Dean seemed to shrug her nice words. "We will talk more about this later; for now, we need to let Miss Miles here get some rest."

"Are you staying at the Resident Inn with the rest of the crew?" Hunter gave her a warm smile as he pulled out his cellphone.

"I am." She yawned, which meant the pain pill that the medics had given her was starting to work. For some reason they always seemed to knock her out after taking them.

"I'll get one of the hotel's valets come and get you."

Stephanie looked at her husband. "Someone should go with her just in case." Her eyes fell back to Angel. "I know the medics cleared you to go, but I think it would be safer if someone went with you."

"I'll find someone…"

"I'll go." Dean said making both Stephanie and Hunter turn towards him with almost shocked looks on their faces. "What?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm heading back to the hotel myself."

"Thank you for your offer Dean, but I'll just have one of the crew take her back." Stephanie shook her head.

"Whatever, I was only offering." He rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground.

Angel looked around the room and could almost feel the tension seeping from the three of them. It felt like their relationship on screen, yes Stephanie and Hunter weren't as bad as they portrayed they still didn't like when people went against them and the Shield they were practically the face of rebelling. So, it was safe to say that the two factions didn't get along very well.

She didn't want to throw something else between the two of them, or side with one over the other but it made since for Dean to take her back; if he was already heading that way. "I'm fine going back with Dean." She finally spoke up.

"Angel." Stephanie's eyes shut as she sighed and shook her head. "You don't…"

"I mean if he's heading back to the hotel anyways it just… it makes more since to go back with him then to drag a production member away from their job, right?"

She couldn't help but to notice the smirk that worked its way onto Dean's face. "You can't argue you with that logic."

"Alright then." She could feel the frustration and anger that poured off of Stephanie as she took a deep breath. "I want you to rest up until Friday. We'll talk then alright?" Angel nodded in agreement as she watched Stephanie's head snap towards Dean. "Take good care of her." She said sounding just like she did on screen and Angel found herself flinching away.

"Yes ma'am." Dean gave a phony salute, that smirk still plastered on his face as he pushed himself from the wall. "Ready to go?"

Angel nodded as she tried to lift her head for the first time, though it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, pain rushed to the back of head as she moved. She made it as being propped up on her arms, when Dean Dean and Hunter both took one of her arms and helped her to her feet. She felt like a paper doll as they lifted her with ease.

Once the two men got her to her feet, Dean let her go and Hunter bent down so he was at eye level with her. "You alright?'

Contemplating the answer, she rolled her very stiff neck with a groan. "Should be."

Seeming to accept the answer she gave, Hunter stepped away. "You have mine and Steph's number, call if you need anything."

"Thank you." She smiled up at the man as her eyes were drawn to the corner of the room where Dean was fighting with a wheelchair. "You don't need to do that….I can walk."

Letting out a curse, he ripped the thing out the mess of wires and supplies, picked the thing up over his head, and carried it over towards her. "Yeah well, you might be able to walk but after getting knocked out like that, it would be best if you don't." He told her as he placed the chair down in front of her. "Trust me." With the help once again of Hunter and Dean she was maneuvered around so she was able to sit down in the chair.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Stephanie asked, sounding as if she was trying to hold back her anger.

Angel slowly shook her head. "No, other than grabbing my bag and jacket from the crew's locker room, I'm fine."

"Alright then, as Hunter said if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." Stephanie told her as Hunter walked up to his wife and put his arm around her. Before the two of them walked out of the room, she saw their eyes lock onto Dean as if they were warning him. A little that made her shudder and one that Dean just shook off as he walked around to the back of the wheelchair.

"We'll grab your stuff and then head out." Dean sighed as he pushed her out of the room and down the hallway. The backstage area was already pretty much empty; just a few members of the crew were running around, and all of them gave the two of them weird looks, before stopping and asking if she was ok. Angel smiled and thanked each of them for worry about her while Dean just kept pushing her down the hallway.

After grabbing her bag for her out of the crew's locker room and helping her to put on her jacket, Dean took her out to where their valet was waiting. A nicely dressed man was standing by the back door of the car, waiting for them. As soon as he noticed them coming down the ramp, he opened the back-car door.

"Thank you," She smiled up at the man, who tipped his hat.

Dean made her wait until he put the brakes on the wheelchair before he helped her out of the dang thing. Holding onto her arm, he walked her slowly to the open door and helped her climb in, before pushing the wheelchair back towards the building. When she was completely in the car and settled, Dean joined her in what at first, she thought was a spacious backseat. _Man, he's big._

"You good?" The valet ducked his head in.

Angel looked at Dean who was shifting around in his seat, looking like he was trying to find a middle ground between his legs being smashed up against the back of the passenger seat and hitting his head off the roof. "Um. I think so."

The valet nodded at her before shutting the door. Through the tinted window, she watched as he walked around the car and got into the driver seat. After a little bit of adjustment, he started up the car and pulled out of the arena's parking lot.

Giving a slight hiss in pain, she all but doubled over, holding her head in her hands trying the stop the pain that came from each and every bump that they drove over.

"Here." She heard Dean sigh as she felt him reached over and grab her by the shoulder. Pulling her towards him, he put her head against his chest before pushed himself back, so he was slouched. "This will help with the bumps, trust me."

"Oh, Thanks." She blushed as Dean gave a slight chuckle.

"You say thanks a lot."

"Well it's polite."

"I guess."

Not quite sure what to say next, she let the car ride drift into an almost awkward silence that fit the feeling she was having due to her head being against the chest of a man she didn't _really_ know. Though, she had to admit that he was right the bumps weren't so bad anymore. In fact, the pain had dulled down enough that her eyes started to drift shut.

 **D.D.D.**

Dean sighed as he looked down at the woman who was now sleeping on his chest. He couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable in his position and not just because his knees were in the back of the seat in front of him. He didn't like getting this close to people. But he also didn't like seeing an innocent person in pain like this, especially because of some brute with a temper.

But he couldn't help the almost claustrophobic feeling that racked him. Clenching and unclenched his hand, he tired to fight the urge to push her away and sit as far away as possible. _What did you get yourself into?_ He shook his head at himself as he turned to look out the window, hoping that the saying 'out of site, out of mind' really worked.

He let out a sigh as he realized they were already sitting at the light outside the hotel. Normally with a hotel this close to the show he would have just walked to it, but instead he _had_ to offer to take Angel back.

"We're here sir."

"Yeah." He grunted. He was not used to being called sir; which only made him grow even more awkward as the valet quickly got out and made his way around the car, to open the door for him. "Do you need help waking the young lady?"

Dean looked down at Angel, deciding whether or not to wake her. "Nah, let her sleep."

With some careful maneuvering and a few choice words that made the valet cough, he had gotten himself so that he was half in the car and half out. _Thank god I asked Roman to grab my stuff._ Dean sighed as he swung Angel's backpack over his shoulder, the strap barely fitting around his trap. He then reached down once more and scooped Angel into his arms. Man, she was tiny, she felt like she weighed less than his gym bag.

After nodding at the valet and telling him that his tip was on WWE, mainly Hunter, he began to slowly make his way up into the hotel's main lobby. And wouldn't you know all eyes were on him. _Great._ He sighed as he walked up to the front desk.

"Hey." He called out to the lady that was behind the reception desk, with her back facing him.

When she turned around, she was instantly taken back. "Can…Can I help you." Her eyes went from him, to Angel, then back to him.

"Yeah, you see my friend here is having a bad night. And don't know what room she's staying in." He said as he let Angel's bag slide down his arm. "Her room key is in her wallet, I think." He hoped. "If you could dig that out for me, and tell me what room she's staying in, that would be great."

The woman just looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Um…I'm not…"

"Shit" He mumbled under his breath knowing how weird this looked. "Alright listen, we both work for WWE. My ID is in my wallet which is in my back pants pocket, hers is..." He adjusted his hold on her so that the WWE work ID that was clipped to her belt loop, was now hanging down beside his arm. "I give you full permission to reach into my pocket and get my ID. If you want."

He watched as the lady hesitated and gritted his teeth as she slowly around the desk.

"Hey, you're Dean Ambrose." He heard someone call.

"No one other." Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man that was making his way out of the door that was behind the desk. This was not a time to meet a fan. Or was it? Dean's eyes lit up as he eyed up the man. "Hey man, can you do me a favor and tell your friend here who I am?" He hoped that hearing the same thing that he said from a coworker would make the lady stop freaking out.

"Yeah," The man smirked as he turned towards the lady. "He's Dean Ambrose from WWE; I watch his guy and his buddies wrestle like every Monday and Friday.

"See I was telling the truth."

After a bit more time of talking to both the fan and lady, that was still looking at him like he was a murder, he finally got them to tell him what room Angel was staying at and to get her hotel key out of her bag for him. With some finagling he got the bag back over his shoulder and made his way over to the elevators.

By the time he got up to her room and got the door unlocked, he could feel that his body was ready for sleep. Stepping through the doors sideways, Dean carried the sleeping beauty in his arms to the double bed and laid her down.

"Finally." He said stretching his back and cracking his neck.

He placed her bag and keycard down on the end table before writing a note about how she got into the room, that way she didn't freak out in the morning when she finds herself in a completely different spot from when she fell asleep. With one final look at the girl. Dean shook his head and walked out of the room heading for his own room so that he could take a shower and crash.

 _What a night._

 **A.A.A.**

Angel groaned as she stepped out of the shower. Though the warm shower helped, her body was still tense and complained with each movement. Slowly, she reached for the towel that she had placed on the closed toilet lid and wrapped it around herself. Giving her neck a small roll, she stretched out her arms and stumbled up to the sink.

Her eyes locked on her foggy reflection as she reached up and wiped the steamed off glass. Only to sigh as her eyes traveled down to the yellowing bruise on her cheek and her healing lip.

She couldn't believe that it's been four days already since what happened to her. It still felt like a nightmare, well that was until the pain meds wore off and when her mom would yell about what happened, while she was home. That's when it was felt very much real.

Forcing herself to look away from the mirror, she grabbed her phone off the sink and turned the screen on. "Crap." It was already eight thirty. Yesterday she had gotten a call from Stephanie McMahon, asking her to coming in sometime during the taping of SmackDown to talk.

As quick as her head would let her, she got dressed in a nice shirt and a pair of dress slacks. And after carefully brushing her hair, she went to grab her bag off her bed, when her eyes locked onto the orange bottle of meds that sat on the end table. Reaching across the bed she grabbed the bottle and shook it. Only two more doses left, tonight before bed and tomorrow morning. She prayed that by tomorrow night the pain would be better, because she knew that none of the over the counter pain pills wouldn't work nearly as much as the ones that the WWE medical staff had prescribed for her.

Stuffing the bottle into her bag, her eyes landed on a piece of wadded up paper that was in her bag. It was the note that Dean Ambrose had left in her hotel room on Monday when he brought her back. All it said was.

 _You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you up._

 _Hope you feel better_

 _Dean._

Short and sweet and to the point. She smiled at the piece of paper. She would need to thank him next time she saw him. Not only did he volunteer to personally take her back to the hotel and let her lay on him in the car to help with the pain, he had also carried her all the way up to her room. _Who knew that the Lunatic Fringe had a soft side?_

Realizing that she was just sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at Dean's note, when she should have been leaving for the show, she practically jumped to her feet. Making sure that she had everything, she booked it out the door and down to the hotel valet that was in charge to take the members of WWE to the arena.

By the time she finally got to the show, they were halfway through the night. After thanking and tipping the valet, she walked into the arena and was instantly met with looks of shock and ah. She could hear all the whispers that followed her as she walked quickly down the hallway towards the door that held the removable sign that said, 'Stephanie McMahon.'

Taking a moment to compose herself, she knocked.

"Come in."

Opening the door, her eyes locked on Stephanie who was sitting at the end of a very large conference table, looking as powerful as she was. "Stephanie?"

"Miss Miles." Stephanie smiled up from her paper work as she stood from her chair. "I'm so glad you could make it in today. How are you feeling?" She rounded the large table.

"Much better." Angel smiled back as Stephanie grabbed her shoulders and gave her face a nice good look over. "Oh, thank you for the pain meds."

"I told you we were going to take care of you." Stephanie said as she took a step back.

"And I thank you for that."

Stephanie gave a glance down to the watch that was on her wrist and her eyes widened. "Shoot, I have a meeting in a few minutes, so we don't have much time to talk right now, but I want to speak to you about your job."

Angel's heart sunk at the words. For the WWE talking about someone's job, was good enough as saying that someone was fired. And how many times had she heard this woman in front of her say the words 'you're fired' on live TV? She hated to know how much those words fell from the woman's lips _behind_ scenes.

"Ok." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Oh! It's nothing to worry about!" Stephanie must have noticed that she was worrying. "It's just a change in positions."

 _A change of position?_ "What do you mean?"

Stephanie walked back around the table and gathered her paper work. "Instead of being a reporter, we would like you to become a valet for the Shield."

"A valet?" Angel coughed. _A valet!_ A WWE valet was normally a pretty woman, who walked male Superstars down to the ring and acted as just a piece of arm candy. And Stephanie wanted her to become that arm candy for the Shield. "Why?"

"Well you see, we got so much fan mail over this last week asking how you were, if you would be back on the show sometime soon and if the Shield was going to get Randy Orton for what he did to you." She said crossing her arms over her folder of papers. "After thinking everything over, Hunter and I believe it would be best if we put you together with Shield, since they were the ones that came running to your aid. And we think that the WWE Universe would love it."

Angel had heard that it was the Shield that came running to her aid after Randy Orton had attacked her. A few of the crew members that had her number, had texted her all about what happened. Even about how Dean had followed the medics as they wheeled her out on the gurney. A few of them even sent her the clip of what happened, which she hadn't watched yet.

She couldn't bring herself to watch the thing. She had tried. On Tuesday; while waiting for her plane to go home for a few days, she watched all of the clips of Raw on WWE's YouTube page, though as soon as it got to the after show she had to turn it off.

"I don't know…" Angel blushed and played with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know if I would be a good valet."

Stephanie brushed away her concern. "Why don't we give it a try, next Monday Night Raw and see how it goes. If it's the term valet you don't like, we do hope that this could turn into managing position once you get the hang of the job. So what do you say?"

Biting her lip, she looked up at the powerful woman in front of her. How do you say no to your boss, especially when your boss was Stephanie McMahon? "Alright, let's give it a try."

"Great." Stephanie's eyes lit up and a smile came to her face. "Well I have to run to my meeting, but we'll talk more about this soon." She said quickly as she looked down at her watch. Angel nodded as she watched Stephanie pretty much ran out of the room, leaving her standing there alone.

Letting out a huge sigh, she leaned back against the large conference table. Her head was spinning from both her slight headache as well as what just happened. Somehow, she went from leaving her hotel room thinking that she was going to be talking to her boss about coming back to work, to thinking she was getting fired, to finally leaving the meeting as the Shield's new valet.

 _Wow…_

* * *

 **Skovko: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope this one is too your liking as well.**

 **espeon44: I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Seth yet. So I can't say yes or no.**

 **Brookeworm3: I know, what the heck. Lol I didn't want to make anyone really that bad of a person but seeing that Randy is known to lose control and attack people, like Stephanie McMahon and John Cena's father, I thought it would in his character to do it. And thank you for the kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Becky619: Thank you for following! Hope you liked the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Welcome back to Angel in the Asylum. I wanna thank everyone for the nice reviews and follows and favorites it means the world to me. Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Smackdown: January 31, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Three

Angel practically stumbled out of her boss; Stephanie McMahon's office. Her mind was all mixed up about this valeting job that Stephanie had thrown at her out of nowhere. Valets were known to be pieces of arm candy whose job it was to raise a reaction from the crowd as well as be a distraction if the match called for it, all while wearing little dresses and outfits that showed more than they covered. She used to roll her eyes at the valets, thinking that they were nothing but piece of pretty meat, and now she was one of them. And for the rising stars the Shield none less.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

 _Speak of the devils._ Angel sighed as the Shield's theme echoed through the entire backstage area. Slowly, she walked over to a small group of crew members who were watching the show on one of the screens that they had scattered around backstage. As she got up close she saw the camera was panning around the ring showing off Dean, Seth, and Roman, who were ready and raring for their Tag Team match, as JBL and Cole talked about the new WWE Network that was starting soon.

As the crowd calmed down from the entrance of the Shield, the creepy theme of the Wyatt Family played, and arena grew completely dark; before the screen that sat over the stage lit up with the Wyatt Family faces on it.

"Angel?!" A voice beside her called out making her turned happily away from the screen. _Anything not to see Wyatt._ Her eyes landed on an older member of the crew, one that she remembered meeting before, while shadowing Renee.

"Hi Hannah." She gave a small wave as Hannah's eyes widened like she didn't really realize that it was her standing next there.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. How are you feeling?" She asked as her eyes check out each of Angel's injuries.

"Better." _Thanks to those pain meds._ "Thank you for asking."

"Well that's good." Angel watched as Hannah struggled to look her in the eyes instead at the yellowing bruise on her cheek. "I saw what happened on Monday. Everyone backstage was shocked about Randy, we just couldn't believe it." She shook her head "And thank goodness that the Shield was quick on their feet."

"Yeah, thank goodness." Angel's eyes flashed to the screen just in time to see the reactions of the Shield to Bray Wyatt's answer to their call out.

"Oh!" Hannah gave her a little nudge on the arm. "Speaking of the Shield, what's this I hear about you becoming a valet for them?"

Angel's eyes widened. _News travels fast._ Though she would assume that the idea of her becoming valet was tossed around a bit over the last couple of days, so she shouldn't be too surprised that people knew about it. "Stephanie asked me to give it a shot."

"Well that's great!" Hannah gave her a huge smile. "I've always thought that valeting looked like fun."

"Yeah, fun." Fun wasn't the word that came to mind when Angel thought of her new job. Nerve racking, stress, heart pounding and a little bit offensive, those were words that came to her mind, fun was definitely not one of them.

The sound of the 'Celtic Warrior' Sheamus's theme song brought both her and Hannah back to the screen, to see Sheamus making his way towards the ring; followed by Rey Mysterio and last Daniel Bryan.

 _Oh, wow two of the three from Monday's fight._ Angel watched as Daniel Bryan set the crowd going crazy as he got into the ring. The 'yes' chant was so loud she could hear it leak through from the arena itself.

The bell rang and both Dean and Roman made their way out of the ring leaving Seth and Sheamus in. The match started out as always with the two of them danced around the mat, before locking grips. Sheamus however, got the better of Seth, as he put the man in a head lock and brought him smashing down onto the mat.

Still in the headlock, Seth fought to get back to his feet. When finally, Seth was able to get Sheamus off of him, he threw the Irish man across the ring and into the ropes. Only for Sheamus to counter with hard elbow to Seth's sternum, making the man fly across the ring. Angel cringed as she watched as what she guessed was her new teammate get to his feet again.

Obviously pissed off, Seth walked over to the Shield's corner and smacked Roman on the chest, tagging the big man in. As Roman slowly ducked under the ropes, the crowd cheered and even JBL got excited. Slowly, he made his way over to the smiling Sheamus and the two of them eyed each other up as it was their turn to dance around on the mat.

Sheamus went in for the grapple again, only this time Roman got the upper hand. However, it didn't seem to last long as Sheamus was able to get Roman off of him and sent him bouncing into the ropes.

Using the momentum of the bounce, Roman bulldozed Sheamus to the ground with a hard elbow. And she couldn't help but smile as the camera zoomed into his face as he looked down and said, "That's what happens," to the Irish man.

Once Sheamus bounced back from the hit, he stumbled his way over towards Roman who met the Celtic Warrior with a kick to the chest, and a punch to the face.

"Look at that man go." She heard Hannah gasped as Roman started to pound on Sheamus in the corner.

 _Well, they didn't call him the Powerhouse of the Shield for nothing._ Roman picked Sheamus up by his head and dragged him to his feet. He tossed the pale man cross the ring before going for another clothesline, only to have it be caught. The two squared off as they fought for power, only for Sheamus to be the quicker thinker and hit Roman with a short arm clothesline that sent him down on the mat. Bouncing off the mat, Roman instantly sat up with his shoulders rolled back and a look of pain on his face.

 _Don't turn your back on him Roman!_ Angel inwardly yelled at the man as she watched Sheamus give Roman a running kick right to the spine. Roman yelled out in pain. While he was still hurting from the kick to his spine, Sheamus grabbed Roman by the head and dragged him to his feet before dropping him straight back down with a neck breaker. Sheamus instantly went for the cover, but Roman kick out at one.

With a sneer on his face, Sheamus grabbed Roman by the head again and pulled him up to his feet once again, but this time Roman broke free of the hold and gave Sheamus a nice uppercut. Seeming stunned by the hit, Sheamus found himself in the exact placed he didn't want to be in, the Shield's corner. Roman took advantage of Sheamus's mistake and grabbed him so that his head was smashed against the top rope; while Dean tapped himself in.

Angel's eyes widened as she watched Dean go almost crazy pounding Sheamus in the corner; even going back for a second go after the ref pulled him away. This was the man who had helped her, had cared for her.

Right before Dean was pulled away by the ref again he then picked Sheamus up and dragged him to the middle of the ring. Sheamus was able to get a couple good punches in, but Dean didn't let him go. Head-butting Sheamus, Dean got the Celt back against the ropes. Dean gave him a smack on the chest and a good punch to the head before sending Sheamus across the ring.

He must have thought that he had the 'Celtic Warrior' where he wanted and bent down to get a nice running headbutt but Sheamus bounced off the rope and regained himself. Sheamus landed a nice clubbing blow to Dean's back, knocking him down to one knee, before picking Dean up by the midsection and draped him over his shoulder.

 _No, get out of there!_ She pleaded to the man on the TV, as Sheamus walked over and smashed Dean on the top rope. While Dean laid across the ropes, Sheamus came at him with a running high knee, almost knocking him off the mat. Hanging on with only one hand, Dean steadied himself against the rope, only to be grabbed once again by Sheamus.

Angel shook her head and brought her hands up her chest, as she knew right then and there what was going to happen. And as she thought, Sheamus got Dean turned around so his back was against the ropes and wrapped his arms around the top rope.

Already cringing for the man, she watched at Sheamus pulled Dean's shirt up and over his face before starting the 'Beats of the Bodhran' one of Sheamus's signature moves, on him. Over and over the pale Irish man smashed his forearm into Dean's chest while the crowd counted each hit. She watched as Dean helplessly fought and kicked against the hold.

It seemed like forever when finally, the crowd yelled out the number ten and Sheamus let go of Dean, sending him toppling off the apron. As Dean hit the ground, Seth had tried to make his way into the ring to defend his friend, though Sheamus was ready for it and elbowed Seth in the face, pushing him back out of the ring.

With a battle cry, Sheamus then took off across the ring, only to turn around and head right back for the Shield's corner where he blasted Roman right off the apron and onto the ground.

Though the show went to commercial, the live feed was still going through to the backstage, showing Seth getting Dean to his feet and asking if he was ok. As Dean tired his hardest to catch his breath and get ready to head back into the match, Seth and Roman yelled at the ref and crowd, trying to get more time for Dean to recover.

Though when Dean did finally climb back up and into the ring, Sheamus tagged out for Daniel Bryan making the crowd go wild. However, she didn't pay the 'Yes man' any attention. No, her eyes were locked onto Dean who looked livid about what just happened. And his actions matched the looked, as Dean started to go nuts while Daniel walked into the ring.

Even though she wasn't able to make out what he said, she could have sworn Dean has said something about eating Daniel's beard, which made her chuckle slightly at the thought.

Seeming to be trying to get Dean to calm down, Seth tagged himself in and almost pushed Dean from the ring before turning back to Daniel. The two of them immediately went for a grapple which quickly made its way into the corner. Seth only let go once he was forced to, on fear of getting counted out; though that didn't mean he was letting the man go. Seth went for a punch to the head, but Daniel caught it and gave him a hit of his own.

That allowed Daniel to get out of the corner and take charge. A few a more punches and high kicks to the chest and Seth was on the mat.

Grabbing his ankle, Daniel twisted and flipped Seth around so that he was on his stomach. He then stepped on the back of both of Seth's legs to hold him there, before he reached forward and to grab both of Seth's arms to pull them behind his back. The crowd cheered yes, and Daniel start to rock Seth back and forth until it was Daniel was on his back, holding Seth up in the air. This was the surfboard submission hold, which reportedly was one of the hardest submissions to break out of.

However, Seth didn't have to try and break the hold, as Daniel's hand slipped off his neck. Letting Seth roll out. But he didn't get a moment to rest, when Daniel hit him in the back and grabbed him by the neck.

Still holding Seth, Daniel tagged in Rey Mysterio. While Mysterio made his way into the ring, Daniel flipped Seth to the ground and forced him to sit there as Mysterio bounced off the ropes. Racing his way back, Mysterio landed a knee right to the man's head before went for the cover. Somehow Seth kicked out at two.

Anxiety filled her as the match went on. She found herself wondering who to root for. All of the men in the match she would normally cheer for. However, if she was sitting at home watching the match like she did before working for WWE she would have picked Daniel Bryan's team to root for. Because Shield sometimes made some questionable actions….But now she was part of them, it felt wrong to root against him.

Seth finally got his hands on Mysterio and turned the fight in his favor with a low blow kick that sent Mysterio stumbled around. After knocking Mysterio to the ground with a punch to head, Seth grabbed the 'Biggest Little Man of WWE' and threw him into the turnbuckles. Though when he went to capitalize on that, Mysterio pushed himself up enough to kick Seth in the face. A few fancy flips and twists, Mysterio sent Seth into the ropes right next to the Shield's corner where Dean made the tag.

Dean quickly made his way into the ring and didn't waste any time as he took off towards the masked man. Only to have Mysterio ducked under the clothesline that Dean was setting up. But when Mysterio bounced off the ropes and charged back at Dean, Dean turned and countered the attack, smashing Mysterio face first against the mat. Dean covered, and it looked good, but Mysterio was able to kick out at two.

Clearly angry about the kick out, Dean dragged Mysterio over to the corner by his foot and let Roman tag in. The crowd cheered again.

"Miss Miles." She couldn't help but jump when she heard her someone call her name. Turning away from the TV, she saw Stephanie McMahon and Triple H walking towards her, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Mrs. McMahon, I thought you had a meeting." She said turning towards the power couple.

Stephanie nodded her head. "It was shorter than I thought it would be." She said as her eyes traveled to the TV. "Enjoying the fight?"

"It's a good one." Angel nodded her head. "They like to keep you on your toes."

"That they do." Hunter smirked. "Though I hate to drag you away from it, we need to talk about your new job."

 _My new job._ She sighed, though she never let the smile fade from her face as she nodded her head and followed her bosses out towards the gorilla.

When they got there, her eyes landed on another TV that was playing the match, to see that sometime while they were walking the fight had turned into Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns; with Daniel having the upper hand.

He was hitting the 'Powerhouse' over and over with high kicks, pushing the man back into the corner. As soon as Roman's back hit against the turnbuckles, Daniel pulled him out and when for an Irish Whip across the ring. Only to be countered by Roman who turned it around and threw him across the ring instead.

Though Daniel was able to slow himself down just before hitting the turnbuckles, which allowed him to run up the corner and flip over Roman who was making his way over to capitalize on the move. After ducking under a clothesline, Daniel hit Roman with a clothesline of his own and sent bigger man smashing into the mat.

 _Roman get up!_ She cried as she watched Daniel getting himself pumped up from the hit, as Roman slowly made his way onto his knees. Just like with what happened with Dean and Sheamus, she already knew what was instore for the Roman. Daniel hit him in the chest hard with one high kick after another as the crowd chanted 'yes.'

Though when he went to set up for the last big hit, Roman countered the hit and pushed the bearded man into the ropes. Allowing him to finally make it to his feet. Roman took off after Daniel, who with quick thinking, grabbed the top rope with both hands before dropping down to the mat. With the ropes lowered and the momentum of his charge, Roman went over the top ropes and crashed onto the floor.

Not wasting a moment, Daniel ran across the ring, bouncing off the ropes before taking the leap as well, smashing right into Roman. Though he wasn't done there, Daniel got to his feet and made his way back into the ring, where Seth was ready to meet him, but instead of taking Seth on Daniel ducked under the man and kept running. Landing a Suicide dive right on top of Dean who had just gotten back to his feet.

"Just look at them go." Hunter shook his head as he watched Sheamus hit Seth with a backbreaker before kicking him out of the ring. Only to be Superman punched in face by Roman.

After showboating for a bit, Roman noticed Daniel Bryan had climbed up to the top rope, but it was a moment too late as Daniel drop kicked Roman. As soon as the man was down, Daniel went for the cover but Roman was able to kick out.

With more quick thinking, Daniel quickly put Roman into the "Yes Lock" which looked bad for him. Just as she thought Roman was going to tap out, Dean appeared out of nowhere and stamped Daniel's leg making him let go of the hold.

Excitement poured through her at the good save but instantly went a way as she realized that she was just standing there watching the match again. Didn't Hunter and Stephanie want to talk about her new job? Looking up at her two bosses, she noticed that they seemed like they were enthralled by the fight as well, they even made little gestures and nodded their heads with each hit and move. _If they wanted to watch the fight, why not just stay back where they were? Why did we have to come down to the gorilla?_

The crowd went crazy, and she quickly turned her head towards the screen once more. Roman had just speared Mysterio and was now going for the cover. _One. Two. Three. Ding. Ding. Ding._

The Shield won! And she couldn't help the huge smile that appear on her face as she watched Roman stand up from his victory.

Hunter started to slow clap. "That will show that freaking 'Yes movement'"

Angel frowned as she turned and looked at Hunter whose eyes were still on the TV, watching as the camera's cut back and forth from the Shield to Daniel Bryan who was checking on Rey Mysterio.

She couldn't help but to notice that The Shield looked more battered and bruised then the others. Seth and Dean were leaning on Roman, who looked to be almost holding them up while Seth fussed about his arm and Dean checked his jaw.

After a little bit of showboating, the Shield eventually made their way up through the crowd. When they disappeared out of the door at the top of the steps, Hunter let out a sigh and moved out towards the hallway where the Shield would be traveling down soon, still giving small, slow claps.

After a few moments, Angel could hear the voices of the Shield coming towards them as they cheered and smacked each other around. That was until they got to the gorilla and saw 'The Authority' standing there looking at them.

"Good job boys." Hunter nodded his head as he clapped. "Good job indeed."

Stopping in their spot, Angel watched as the three men who were fresh from their fight looked at each other before Dean stepped forward. She could tell that he was still worked up from the match, his muscles were twitching, and his nostrils were flared. "What you want?"

"Can't I just congratulate you boys on your win tonight?" Hunter asked as he stopped clapping.

Dean just looked Hunter in the eyes and shook his head. "Nah, you can't. I know you too well."

Letting out a chuckle, Hunter stepped back with his arms up. "Fine, you're right."

The world suddenly moved faster than Angel wanted it to, as Hunter reached back, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her from behind him and Stephanie. "There's someone I want you boys to meet, your new valet, Angel Miles." He said giving her a slight push, making her stumble out in front of the three members of the Shield.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked up at the men in front of her. All three of them towered over her with looks of anger and shock on their faces as they looked from her, to Hunter.

Fear ran through her, as she now knew why people were scared of the Shield. They were intimidating in all that black, just the looks in their eyes made her want to run for the hills. Plus, it didn't help that she knew that each of them could probably break her in half with one punch. She didn't want to know what Roman's spear would do to her; just the thought had her running a hand over her stomach.

"Valet? No, no" Seth stepped up next to Dean as he ran his fingers through his multicolored hair, pushing it out of his face. "The Shield doesn't need a valet. As you just saw..." He pointed out towards the ring. "We have everything we need." Making a point to look between the two other members of Shield. "So, thanks but no thanks."

Hunter stepped forward again this time into Seth's face. "I don't think you heard me, Seth." He gave the man a smirk. "I want you to meet _your_ new valet."

Angel shied back a bit as Hunter's big hand gestured back towards her. This is not what she expected when she agreed to try out the valet job. She thought Stephanie had already talked to them about this, not that they were going to drop the news to them as they walked out from their match.

"And I don't think you heard Seth." Roman stepped up at last. "We don't need a valet."

Stephanie cleared her throat and stepped around her husband placing a hand on his chest to push him back. "Roman, I see you're under the misconception that we care about what you think." She smiled up at the Roman, her eyes traveling from him, to Seth, and lastly to Dean. "What we care about is that Miss Miles here is going to be your new valet. And that is that."

"Yeah. Who says?" Dean said as he shifted his weight around; standing in his typical pursed lips and crossed arm stance.

Taking a deep breath, Stephanie turned towards Dean again. She was not the least bit scared to get right up into his face. "I said." She glared at him. Angel could practically see sparks flying to between the two as they stared each other down. "So, here's what you're going to do," Stephanie was practically on her tip toes to get eye to eyes with Dean, but she didn't even show signs of backing down, though neither did Dean. He just uncrossed his arms letting them fall to his sides, fists clenching and unclenching as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "You're going to wipe that puss ass look off your faces and greet your valet with open arms."

"Am I?" A dark smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes, you are. Because on Monday Night Raw you're going to walk down to the ring before anything starts, escorting Miss Miles here and you're going to call Randy Orton out for what he did."

Angel's blood ran cold at mentioned Randy. _Who in their right mind would call out that man._ She absentmindedly ran her fingers threw her hair, stopped at where the small bump still was on the back of her head.

"Call Randy out?" Seth shook his head. "We already have the Wyatts on our hands. Why the hell would we add Randy Orton to that?"

"You're the ones who challenged Bray Wyatt." Hunter reminded them. "I told you earlier to let it go, but you didn't listen to me."

"Besides." Stephanie interjected. "Randy has his hands full right now with defending his title, so he not going to be able to retaliate against you."

"We will make sure of that." Hunter added.

Stephanie smirked at her husband obviously knowing more than the rest, before turning back to Dean who was still in her face. "So, let me say this one more time so you understand. You are to escort Miss Miles down to the ring on Monday night, call out Randy for what he did to her and then state on camera that Angel here is under the protection of the Shield. Do I make myself clear?"

 **D.D.D.**

Body twitching like crazy, Dean turned his head away from Stephanie McMahon and locked eyes with his brothers. They were both as happy about this as he was about being told what to do, and that was about as happy as Randy Orton whenever someone challenges him for the title. _Little Bitch._

"I said, do I make myself clear?"

Talking a deep breath, Dean ran his tongue around on the inside of his mouth while shaking his head, before turning back towards his boss. "Crystal."

"Good." Stephanie stepped back and pushed Angel once again in front of them. He couldn't help as his eyes traveled down to the scared shitless woman that stood right in front of him. The look on her face told him that she didn't have clue or understanding of what was happening, and it just pissed him off even more. Knowing that The Authority was not only dicking them over, but her as well made him want to deck Hunter right here and now.

"I'll leave Miss Miles here, in your capable hands." Stephanie said with that smug ass look on her face, as she turned completely towards him. "You know, I thought you would be more than happy about this after what happened Monday night."

"All we did, was what was right." Seth answered her.

"I wasn't talking about during the show." She turned away with that hotshot smirk. Dean just glared as he watched her and Hunter disappear down the hall.

 _Damn it._ He knew that she was going to bring up that fact that he went out of his way to take Angel back to the hotel on Monday. Yeah, he had already told his boys about it, but he didn't tell them that he volunteered or that he let her sleep on him on the car ride. If he did they might truly think he was going insane, he almost did himself.

Cracking his neck, Dean let his eyes land back down on Angel. She was fiddling with the bottom of her shirt, while looking at the ground. _Thrown to the hounds._ He sighed as he gave another glace back to his brothers, trying to figure out to do. But Seth was look off in the distance at something and Roman was only shaking his head.

 _Thanks for the help._ He tried to bury some of the anger that was boiling within him, before turning back to Angel. "Hey." She jumped slightly as her head snap up to meet his gaze. Strange, he didn't notice that she had hazel eyes when he was with her on Monday, but then again, her eyes were closed most of time. _Well who would have thuck it?_ "So, I guess you're our new valet."

She nodded her head before letting out a big sigh. "I guess so." She let her hands drop from her shirt and stretched them behind her back. "I'm truly sorry about this. Stephanie told me about the change to me being your valet just before your guys' fight and the way she talked about it I thought that she would have already talked to you about it as well. Or else I wouldn't have agreed to it."

Dean snickered. She thought that Stephanie McMahon had talked to them about changing up something like giving them a valet. Miss 'best for business.' _Hell no._ "Word to the wise, Stephanie McMahon…No, no the Authority don't ask permission or for anyone opinions. They just do what they want to do." Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "So, consider yourself lucky."

And like that he walked away, leaving her in the gorilla.

* * *

 **Skovko: Thank you! I loved writing that part! I thought it would really be in his character to not know how to help someone but still at least try.**

 **Brookeworm3: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! And I hoped you liked this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Chapter Four is here! And this doesn't have a long match in the middle of it! Woot! So I wanna thank everyone for the nice comments and follows and favorites it means a lot to me. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Saturday: February 1, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Four

 _Consider yourself lucky_. Dean's words played through her head over and over as she packed up her suitcase, so she was ready for tomorrow's road trip to Nebraska for the next episode of Monday Night Raw.

Right now, she felt anything but lucky; this week has been one moment of bad luck right after another. Between what happened with Randy and practically being tricked into being a valet by Stephanie, lucky wasn't something she would call herself.

She shook her head as the image of the Shield's faces, as they were being told that she would be their new valet and they just had to deal with it, came to her mind.

Letting out a sigh, she finished zipping up the suitcase, leaving out only her outfit for tomorrow and her toiletries. After placing the bag on the floor, she looked up at the clock that sat on the end table next to the bed. _6:26pm._

 _Still early._ She eyed her phone sitting next to her on the bed. Maybe she should see if Renee Young, her pretty much only friend, wanted to go out to dinner with her tonight. As her hand touched her phone she remembered that Renee had told her that her boyfriend was coming up this weekend to visit her and that he would be here until they left in the morning.

"Looks like dinner alone, again." She said to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip. Getting up from the bed, she made sure to grab her wallet and keys before heading out the door. As she walked down the hallway, her head started to pound slightly with each step. The last of her pain meds was wearing off. _Great just what I needed._ She pushed the down button for the elevator and begged that she could at least get through dinner before the pain got too bad.

The bell rang for the elevator and the doors slowly opened revealing an older couple on one side and what looked to be a wealthy business man on the other. All three turned and looked at her with drawn brows and slightly open mouths. She could just imagine what was going through their heads. Here she was a young woman; wearing an old, slightly faded WWE t-shirt and a pair of ratty old jeans, which she always brought with her to lounge around in, with a slowly healing bruise and split lip. Yeah, she looked like a real winner staying in this four and half star hotel. Trying to be polite, she gave each of them a smile as she joined them in the elevator. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the business man taking a step away from her.

By the end of the few second ride down to the lobby, Angel was almost itching to get out. Half way down the couple started to whisper to each other and she heard the words abused and poor girl come from them. Those were words she didn't want to hear, especially about herself. She almost busted out saying that she wasn't abused, that she had just gotten hit by a man at work…which thinking about it probably wasn't the best thing to say, so she just kept her mouth shut.

The doors didn't open fast enough for her as she practically fell out of the elevator and quickly walked over to the hotel restaurant slash bar. Taking a moment to compose herself, she walked in and took a look around. She hadn't been the only one to have the idea to eat in the hotel, the place was almost full with people from WWE; crew, Superstars and Divas.

Sighing, she walked over to one of the only empty booths. _New goal, make some friends._ She placed her stuff on the far side of the table before sitting down and letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Hello!" A young thing came up to her table, holding a menu in her hands and a smile on her face. She could see the woman's smile waver slightly as her eyes landed on her.

 _Yes, I know that I look like crap._ She sighed. Though she had to give the girl her props, because just as quickly as the smile wavered a new one found its way back on her face, and she snapped back into friendly waitress mode.

"Here you go." She handed her the menu. "Can I get you started with a drink?"

Angel nodded her head as her eyes glanced to the bar, before shaking her head a bit. "Water with lemon to start with."

"Alright, I'll get that for you and give you some time to look over the menu." The waitress almost skipped away.

After taking another second to recompose herself, Angel turned her attention to the menu trying to see if anything would just jump out at her.

"You're Angel, right?" She jumped at the strong, deep voice that suddenly came from beside her. "Wow, I didn't mean to startle you." Looking up from the menu her eyes locked onto the four people standing in front of her booth; John Cena, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan.

She had to stop her jaw from falling to the floor as she looked at them with wide eyes. "Oh no, it's ok." She felt herself internally start to fangirl a little bit. She did work with them and knew that eventually she would get to meet them, but she never expected some of WWE's top stars to come up to _her_ out of nowhere.

John smiled back at her before his face grew serious. "We just wanted to let you know that the entire locker room is on your side about what happened on Monday. And trust me when I say we all want to give Randy a piece of our minds, I mean it." Angel caught Daniel nodding from just behind John as he spoke.

"Thank you." She could feel her face heating up with a slight blush. "That's very sweet of everyone."

Nikki reached out and grabbed John on the arm making him look back at her. "If you ever need a girl to talk to." She gave a little wink. "Brie and I will be more than willing."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Oh crap." Brie looked down at her phone. "Sorry but we're going to be late for our movie."

John nodded his head as he looked back at her. "Well it was nice to meet you Angel." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh." She quickly reached out and grabbed the man's hand, her tiny one becoming lost in his huge muscular one. "Nice to meet you too."

"See you Monday." They all waved before walking away towards the door.

Turning back towards he menu, a small smile came to her face as she half read what was on a bacon cheeseburger. _Well that was nice._ She couldn't believe that they took time to come over and talk to her. It was nice knowing that the locker room was on her side and she had Brie and Nikki to talk to if she ever needed.

 _Maybe my luck is changing_. She thought until a familiar person caught her eye. Sitting over at the bar, with his back facing her was none other than Randy Orton himself.

Fear washed through her as she stared at his back. _No!_ She yelled at herself. This wasn't happening, she refused to live her life in fear of him, refused to dread to go to work every day for she might run into him. But who was she kidding. She knew the only reason she didn't have nightmares about what happened was that she couldn't bring herself to watch the recordings.

"You ready?" She heard the waitress's voice ask quickly making her turn away from Randy's back.

"Um, yeah." Angel eyed the first thing on the menu that she knew she would eat. "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries please. No pickle on the cheeseburger." She said handing the menu to the waitress who was finishing up writing her order down.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be right back."

Angel inhaled deeply as the waitress walked away, her eyes traveling unwilling back towards Randy. She had to force herself to look away when she realized that she flinched when he stretched his arms out over his head.

"Consider yourself lucky." She huffed with a slight chuckle.

Grabbing her phone off the side of the table, she started to blankly go through her news app trying to keep her minds off of the man that was sitting at the bar. Though with the slight headache that was slowly getting worse, and her now erratic heartbeats, it was pretty hard to keep her mind or her eyes from wondering over to the man. As she reread for the third time about some Hollywood actor doing something, she started to wonder if she should get the meal to go and just eat up in her room.

"You going to scoot over or what?"

What was it with people making her jump tonight? She gave inwardly groaned as she turned her head, this time to see Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose standing there each with beers in their hands.

"What?" She blinked up at them, as all three of them stared down at her.

"Are you going to scoot over?" Seth smirked at her.

Her eyes widened as she comprehended what he said. "Oh! Sorry." She quickly moved over to give the man enough room to sit beside her. "Sorry, I was…"

"In LaLa land." Seth chuckled as he sat down beside her, Roman sat across the table from her and Dean next to him. "Don't worry about it. I would be off in my own little world too if the man who attacked me less than a week ago was sitting across the room from me."

She couldn't help as her eyes flicked over to Randy who was downing his beer before turning back to Seth. "Oh he's here. I didn't notice."

A deep snicker came from across the table. "You're a bad liar."

Letting out a sigh, she turned towards Roman. "So, what brought you down here?"

"Same thing as you." Dean said drinking the last little bit of beer in his glass. "Trying to relax, eat, and waste time."

"I meant, what brought you over here?" She asked pointing at the table.

"We were over at the bar and saw you sitting alone." Seth explained. "So, we thought why not come over here and 'meet our new valet.'" He said mocking the way Triple H talked. "So, Miss Miles." He held out his hand. "Seth Rollins."

Letting out a small laugh, she reached out and took the hand that he offered. "Nice to meet you, Seth." As she shook his hand, another was held out for her from across the table.

"Roman Reigns." Roman said in that deep voice of his as she let go of Seth's hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled at the larger man.

As they shook hands, she could see both Seth and Roman look over at Dean who seemed to be in his own little world, to which Roman gave him a nudge, making Dean's head snap up and look at him. "What?"

Roman indicated to his and hers connected hands, giving Dean a slight glare.

Dean shook his head. "She already knows who I am."

"That I do, Mr. Ambrose." She nodded her head as she remembered what happened on Monday night, though all of those thoughts were cut off when Dean's blue eyes landed on her with drawn brows.

"Wow." He held up his hand. "Do I look like a kind of guy that likes to be called 'Mr?'" He asked while gesturing to himself, making her look him up and down slightly. His curlyish brown hair sat messily on his head, face covered by a slight scruff, while wearing a leather jacket, with a black shirt underneath and pair of dark blue jeans that looked like they have seen better days. He did look less intimidating in his causal look than when he was dressed for Shield, but he still looked like a man you wouldn't want to mess with, definitely not the kind of man who wanted to be called Mr.

"Alright then, Dean?"

Dean nodded at her before standing up quickly with his now empty glass in his hands. "I'm getting a refill, anyone else want one?" He looked around the table. Roman and Seth shook their heads at the man as he turned away from the table and started over towards the bar.

"Sorry about him." Seth and Roman seemed to sigh at the same time. "Dean…he's…."

"It's fine." She cut Seth off. "I understand."

The table filled with an awkward silence that lasted until Seth cleared his throat. "So how is everything?" Seth said as he gestured to his own cheek and mouth.

"I'll let you know after the pain meds totally wear off." She sighed.

Roman made a face before leaning in slightly, his eyes locked on her check. "Well at least it looks to be healing nicely."

 _Healing nicely…_ She just wished the yellowing around the bruise would go away so that it didn't look so gross and people would stop looking grossed out when they looked at her face.

A plate being placed in front of her drew her eyes up to the waitress who was standing there with an even bigger smile on her face than before. "Seems that you've been joined by some friends." She said almost too happily as she looked from Seth to Roman. "Can I get you boys anything?"

Seth quickly reached across the table to the small bar menu that sat in the rack that held ketchup, salt, and pepper. "I'll have." He said elongating each word. "Nachos with everything on them and fries."

He then threw the menu at Roman, who picked it off the table and look at it for a moment before smiling up at the waitress. "Ribs and Nachos." He put the menu back. "And Dean will probably want the hottest wings you have."

"What will I probably want?" Dean appeared next to the waitress making her jump. _So, it's not just me!_ Angel almost smiled felt relieved as she watched Dean look from the waitress to Roman as he sat down.

"What do you want to eat?"

Dean didn't even look at the menu. "Hottest wings you have and an order of fries." He said as Roman gave her an 'I told you' look.

As the waitress walked away, Dean settled into his seat. "What I miss?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I just love missing nothing." Dean made her laugh slightly as she started on her fries and burger.

"So, you ready for Monday?" Seth asked.

She finished chewing the bite of food she had in her mouth and took a drink before answering. "Oh, God no." She said making Seth and Roman chuckle; she even swore she saw a smirk come from Dean.

"Don't want to work with us?" Roman asked still chuckling.

Angel shook her head. "It's not that." She sighed. "I just never thought I would EVER become a valet." She grabbed a fry and waved it in the air. "But here I am."

"Don't like valets?" Seth took a drink.

She brought the fry to her mouth. "Again, it's not really that." She popped the fry in her mouth. "I'm just not prepared to be on TV like that." _In those tiny outfits._

"But you were prepared to be a reporter."

"For the after show." She pointed out. Everyone knew that after the main event of the night most of the fans tuned out the after show. "And that's only like a five-minute spot just talking to a Superstar or Diva, then it's over." Being a valet meant that eyes would be on her for a lot longer than five minutes and it would be during the main part of the shows.

"Not big on the spotlight."

She shook her head. "Not at all."

She wasn't even supposed to be in the spotlight at all. When she applied to work for WWE it was to be part of the production team; working behind the camera, not in front. It wasn't until the after show reporter had quit and due to Renee putting in a good word for her that she became a reporter. It took her three weeks to come to grips that she was going to be on TV at all.

"Well, hate to break it to you, Sweetheart, but Randy already put you in that spotlight." Dean said as he drummed his fingers against his glass.

Even though Roman and Seth sighed and glared at their friend, none of them could say that he was wrong. She had realized it too, once Stephanie told her that the WWE Universe was asking about her and wondering if they were going to see her again, it didn't matter if she would have turned down the valet job and went back to interviewing Divas and Superstars on the after show; she still would be in the stoplight as the reporter that Randy Orton had attacked.

"Here we go." The waitress was back with the guys' food, placing them down in front of each one. "If you need anything just holler."

"Thanks." Seth smiled up at her before diving into his food.

As they ate the conversation was filled with small talk. Questions flying from both Roman and Seth as they tried to get to know her while Dean sat there eating and drinking only speaking up once in a while to throw a witty remark in.

In the middle of the conversation Seth reached over and stole a wing off of Dean's plate earning a glare from the man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean told him as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arm. She could see the look of challenge in both the man's eyes as Seth brought the chicken to his lips.

With his eyes still locked on Dean's, Seth took a bite of the wing only to throw the thing down on his plate and grab for his beer. With watery eyes, he chugged the thing, gasping for air when he put the glass down. "How the hell do you eat those things? Holy shit my mouth is on fire."

Dean smirked as he grabbed the unfinished wing off Seth's plate and took a bite out of it. No reaction came from his face. "Did you forget how high of a pain tolerance I have?"

"God damn." Seth sighed as he ate a few of his fries trying to cool down his mouth.

"He warned you." Roman shook his head at his friend.

Angel leaned back in her seat. Laughing slightly to herself as she watched the Shield boys finish their meals.

 **D.D.D**

Dean sat there in the booth, his left leg twitching and bouncing as he drummed his fingers against his beer. He was listening to Seth and Roman talk to Angel, trying to get know her better and be nice to her. All of them felt bad for the way they were in the gorilla on Friday, they didn't mean to take their anger with The Authority out on her. But even though he felt bad for what had happened, he didn't think that they needed a valet to join their already strong three-man team, and he knew that Seth and Roman would agree with him.

Normally the only time a Superstar was given a valet is if he asked for one or if the higher ups believed it would help them with the WWE Universe. Which even though not everyone like the Shield the WWE Universe recognized them and knew who they were, meaning there wasn't a need for a pretty young thing to attract eyes.

Dean carefully and nonchalantly looked over at Angel. She was pretty that was for sure. Brown wavy hair that went down to her chest, a small petite figure, bright hazel eyes, and that innocent air about her. Yeah, she would attract eyes. _Especially if she wore one of those tiny outfits._

He quickly shook his head at the thought; judging by the faded WWE s-shirt and pair of jeans she wore, she didn't seem like that type of girl. Once again Dean shook his head as he turned attention back to his beer. What the hell was he doing thinking about what kind of girl Angel was, and whether or not she would show up on Monday in one of those tiny outfits? He barely knew her and if it wasn't for what Randy had done he probably wouldn't have given her the time a day.

A small but audible groan brought Dean back to the conversation. His eyes landed across the table to see Angel leaning down slightly, holding her head in her hand with her eyes clench shut. With another groan, she reached over with her free hand and turned on the screen on her phone, which he could just make out the clock reading that it was already nine thirty. "I hate to be a party pooper." She sighed as she looked back up. "But my head is pounding."

Without another word, Seth instantly moved out of the booth letting Angel up, and Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man as that goofy ass smile that appeared on his face as he helped her out of the booth. "Don't worry about it. Trust us we understand."

"Yeah, go get some rest." Roman added.

Angel's weak smile grew a bit as she looked from Seth to Roman. "Thank you. It was nice talking to you guys."

A sudden elbow to the side made Dean coughed. "Yeah you too." He gritted out to make his best friend happy. Glancing up at Angel, he saw her staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, as if she didn't expect him to say anything. Which was fair because he didn't talk much the whole time.

"See you guy on Monday." She composed herself before waving and head off out of the restaurant.

Once she was gone Roman reached over and smacked him upside the head. "You could have been nicer to her." Dean groaned as Roman started to lecture him. "She is technically part of the Shield now. And it's not like our gripe is with her."

Picking up his drink and bringing it to his mouth, Dean looked his friend in the eyes. "I could have been a lot meaner and you know it." He took a drink. She wasn't the only not looking forward to Monday.

* * *

 **Skovko: It is going to be fun to see their relationship grow between the four of them.**

 **Brookeworm3: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! I hope this one was too your liking as well! And yes an Angel was thrown to the hounds! lol!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 of Angel in the Asylum! Thank you all the support on this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 3, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Five

Dean groaned to himself as he wrapped his tape around his wrist. There was only a half an hour before they had to go out to the ring, call out Randy Orton and declare Angel Miles under the Shield's protection and wouldn't you know it Angel wasn't here yet. Which right now was the least of their worries, seeing that they also had to get ready for their match against Big E, Kofi Kingston and Rey Mysterio.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down and get himself focused. That's when a certain high pitch voice echoed through the locker room. He looked up to see Angel making her way through the locker room, pushing past all the Superstars that were trying to get ready for the show.

 _Well what do you know._ His eyes ran up and down the small brunette that was making her way over to the three of them. He'd half expected her to show up in what in his eye amounted to a bra, and short that were so short that half her ass would be hanging out of the bottom of them. Though instead she showed up in something that almost mimicked his own style. She wore a black pair of boots, pair of black skinny jeans, and to top it all off she was wearing a black short sleeve shirt. _Not bad._

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I'm late." She tried to catch her breath. "I lost track of time…"

"You're here now and that's all that counts." Roman cut her off. "Now that you're here, lets got over what's going to happen when we go out there."

Dean pulled the one earbud he had being wearing out of his ear and rose from his spot at the table to joined his brothers in the slight huddle that they seemed to have going on. He watched as Angel sort of stepped up to join them, coming close enough to hear but far enough back that she wasn't quite part of the huddle.

"So, you're going to wait in the gorilla, while we head up to the top entrance like normal." Roman explained the plan that they had talked about on the tour bus yesterday. "We're going to do a small intro, and then we will call you out. That's when you come down the ramp and join us in the ring. After a little more bullshit, you'll leave the ring and stand on the sidelines while we have our match. Then after wards, win or lose all four of us will leave back through the crowd. Sound good?"

Dean watched as Angel nodded her head while talking a deep breath. "Sounds good." He had to give the girl props she was scared shitless right now but was standing tall with no tell other than the slight hint of fear in her eyes.

"Alright." Roman stepped forward and clapped her on the shoulder. "Let's go."

Dean gritted his teeth as the four of them walked out of the locker room. This was it. After this moment, the Shield would never be the same. His eyes traveled down to Angel who was walking slightly in front of him while playing with the bottom of her shirt. How did The Authority think that this innocent thing would be a good fit their group of ruthless men?

When they got to the gorilla, Roman went over a quick version of the plan once more, to make sure that Angel was completely on the same page before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and telling her to relax. "Take a deep breath; everything is going to be fine."

After Roman was happy with how Angel was, he nodded back towards Dean and Seth. "We're going to head up now." Roman sounded like he talking to his daughter. "Are you going to be ok?"

Dean watched as the question echoed through her head. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to figure whether or not she would be ok. "I should be."

"See you in the ring." Roman told her as he made his way over to where he and Seth were standing. Sighing, Dean shook his head as they followed the security guards that walked with them up to the public entrance.

"Before we go out there, we're going to clear the air." Roman said as they walked. "Just because Angel is joining us does not mean anything. Nothing is going to change between us." Dean rolled his eyes as he realized that he was mostly talking to him. "We…" Roman stopped dead in his tracks and turned so that he was right up in Dean face. "We are still the ones in the ring; we are still the ones making the wins and losses."

Dean ran a tongue alone the inside of his mouth as he looked into his best friend's eyes. He hated how leaderish Roman sounded right now, and he hated that the man was right. It was just making him feel more on edge. His muscles were twitching as the need to move hit him, making him sway on his feet and rub his hand over his peck to try to ease the almost itching feeling.

"So, whatever beef the three of us have with Stephanie and Hunter for forcing us to have Angel as a valet stops right here." Roman pointed down at the floor, his eyes turning dark with a warning; the same kind of look that he had in promos while they threatened their opponents. "Do I make myself clear?"

Seth instantly agreed but Dean didn't. He just stood there, locking eyes with his best friend. Yeah, he understood what Roman was talking about and understood that he was right, but he just couldn't let go the fact that the Authority _forced_ them to have a valet.

Though what was he doing kidding himself, he knew that even if they asked them if they would take her as a valet, he would still be pissed off. He didn't get along well with others. Didn't like to make new friends; that was why his, Roman, and Seth's relationship was special to him. And why he couldn't stand to see what the three of them had change, and boy it was about to change.

Adding another to the Shield was a big change. He liked what he had, loved it in fact. Seth and Roman were brothers to him, ones he could trust, ones that had his back no matter what. Though he knew that Angel wasn't going to change that, he couldn't stop himself from feeling like he only had a few minutes before Angel Miles changed everything.

 **A.A.A**

Angel now understood why she had seen the Superstars and Divas jumping around, swinging their arms before going out to the ring. She felt like doing it right now. She felt the urge to dance around, jump, swing her arms, move every part of her body. Anything to get rid of the nerves. It felt like her body was on a high, each part of her was vibrating as she tried to get herself ready to go out on live TV during the main part of Monday Night Raw.

"We go live here in just one minute." She heard a crew member yell through the hallway. In one minute, she would hear the Shield's theme play and it would be announced to the whole world that she was now the Shield's valet. In one minute…. Her world would change.

"You can't Randy." Crew member called out behind her. Feeling her body grow cold she slowly turned around to see Randy Orton walking down the hall with that look of pure anger on his face.

A chill went down her spine as she watched the man. Seeing him at a bar after work was one thing, seeing him looking angry and like he was about to rip someone's head off was on a whole another level.

Backing up, she tried her hardest to make herself blend into the background as he grew near. Fortunately, Randy seemed not to notice that she was even there as he fought with the crew member who was trying to stop him from making his way out to the ring.

"Randy, the Shield are already scheduled to go out early before their match to speak."

Randy's jaw ticked as the man talked and Angel felt herself started to sweat. Needing to get away from the man, she shied even farther back so that she was nearly hiding behind the large TV that was set up in the gorilla.

"I'm going out there either with you playing my music or without it. I'm the WWE champ, the face of this company, do you really thing _you_ can stop me?" Randy stepped up into the crew members face as he patted the two belts that hung over his shoulder.

The crew member just looked blankly into Randy's face before grabbing his radio that sat on his shoulder and sighed. "Que up Randy Orton's music first…Just do it."

Still hiding herself, Angel watched as a smirk came to Randy's face as he walked up to the curtain. Her hand seemed to move on its own as it came up and covered the bruise on her face.

 **I have voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me.**

Randy's theme song echoed through the place as well as her head, because stupidly she decided to hide right next to the speakers. Even though her head was now ringing, her eyes never left Randy as he readied himself to out.

He gave his neck a crack and took one belt in each hand before starting out to the stage. Only once she knew that Randy was out of the gorilla and was making his way down the ring; had she slowly made her way out of her hiding spot and turned towards the screen to watch what was happening.

 _So much for not letting that man rule me with fear._ She sighed as she watched him walk down to the ring. The camera went from Randy who was showboating as he walked down the ring, to Cole, JBL and Jerry Lawler.

"This is really 'breaking news' but Randy Orton is not in a good mood tonight." Cole told the camera. "Over the fact, he has to defend his championship against five other men in three weeks inside an Elimination Chamber."

"How could he be anything but mad when it comes to the competition that he'll be facing; those titles are as good as gone in my eyes."

"Last week on Monday Night Raw, John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Sheamus qualified by winning a six men tag team match against the Shield."

 _Won by disqualification, due to the Wyatt Family._ Angel sighed as Cole explained the Elimination Chamber match that would be happening in three weeks.

"Now that's not the only reason for Randy to be in a bad moon." Cole went on to say. "Just last week on Monday Night Raw, Randy had gotten himself in a little trouble by attacking a reporter during the after show."

The clip started, and she froze. This was the clip that she had refused to see and now she had to make the quick decision whether or not she was going to watch it now. Her eyes closed.

She tried her hardest to block out sounds of JBL and Cole talking about what happened, that was until Randy's music stopped. Slowly she let her eyes opened to see Randy holding a mic up to his mouth.

"It's been a week now since the Authority has said I'm to defend my championship against five other Superstars at the Elimination Chamber." Randy started to complain about having to fight against John Cena and Daniel Bryan again.

"Damn it!" Stephanie McMahon's voice echoed down the hallway making everyone turn towards her. She and Triple H were hightailing it towards the stage. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Angel stepped back as the two of them grabbed mics from the crew member as he quickly ordered over his walkie talky for someone to que up The Authority's theme this time.

Stephanie and Hunter check over each other before standing at the curtain. They seemed to be waiting for the perfect time before nodding at the crew member, their theme started, and Stephanie and Hunter stepped out from the curtain.

Angel's eyes landed back on the screen to see them looking less than happy with the man in the ring.

"Randy," Stephanie started. "You just need to calm down, ok? You have a history to self-destructing." _Understatement of the year right there._ "You over think things, you over analyze things. I mean Randy dare I say things you get a little bit paranoid. You do. And you need to reconsider. Don't bite the hand that feeds you, Randy." She told him. "Think of everything we've done for you. Are you really going to let all of this get to you? Come on you're better than that."

Randy snarled and bought the mic back to his own lips. "Hey, I don't care what these people think, Stephanie. I could care less, I'm out here week in and week out facing impossible odds mind you, and I still have these titles."

"We get it Randy." Hunter said sounding like he was talking to a child. "We all know, they all know, you come out here week after week and you say the same thing." Angel couldn't help to smiled as Hunter belittled Randy on live TV. "You faced impossible odds; you talk about how unfairly the WWE has treated you." He paused. "Those don't seem like words I would expect come out of the f… mouth." He corrected himself. "of the face of the WWE. And not to mention your actions last week." The crowd gave a huge boo. "It makes us begin to wonder if there's not something too all this. Maybe we should put our faith in someone else." The crowd went wild.

"Randy." Stephanie started again. "At the Elimination Chamber, you are going to be competing against five other Superstars and over the next few weeks you are going to face each and every one of them in singles competition."

Randy started to flip out in the ring as Stephanie told him about his opponent tonight. "…Should he be victorious." She rolled her eyes. "I can't even believe I'm saying this. We may have to reconsider him as the possible NEW face of WWE. And that Superstar is Daniel Bryan."

And like that the crowd screamed and Hunter started to lead a 'yes chant'. The camera went over to the announcer's table who were just as amazed by this as everyone else.

Just as Angel turned her attention away from the screen, Hunter and Stephanie came walking through the curtain, followed by an extremely angry Randy Orton.

"You can't do that!" Randy yelled at the Authority. "You can't just give me five matches right before I have to defend my titles in the Elimination Chamber."

Stephanie and Hunter turned around and glared at the man. "Yes, we can." Stephanie sighed. "And we did."

"This is what I'm talking about! It's unfair."

Hunter stepped forward. "Consider this part of your punishment for last week." He smirked. "And just think, if you can defeat all five of them in singles matches, it should be a piece of cake to beat all five of them in three weeks."

Randy let out a deep growling noise before stomping off.; leaving Hunter and Stephanie who just sighed and looked at each other. Though suddenly their gazes turned towards her, making her jump out of her skin. She had almost forgot that people could see her, after all of that.

"Good luck out there." Stephanie gave her a smile before the two of them walked away.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

The Shield's theme played over top of the Cole and JBL talking about the tag team match between Cody Rhodes and Stardust and the New Age Outlaws. And something that was a mixture between butterflies and waves of nausea hit her stomach.

She quickly turned towards the TV in time to see the camera find the Shield coming through the top entrance. They look seriously ticked off as they walked down the steps, brushing off fans as they went. Seth's eyes locked dead a head as he walked, while Dean tossed his arms about in anger and Roman stared at the ground.

When they got to the bottom, Seth did his roll over the barrier, Dean hopped over and Roman climbed over before looking into the camera with those intense eyes of his. After a few seconds of glaring into the camera, he turned towards the announcers' table before walking into the ring.

"Before we get to the fight." Roman's deep voice echoed through the arena. "We have something we need to do." He passed the mic to Seth.

Seth grabbed the thing, giving the crowd a pissed off look before speaking. "Last week, during the after-show of Monday Night Raw." He paused. "Mr. Champions of Champions, that just so happened to be out here not too long ago. Randy Orton, did something so unfathomable for one that calls himself 'the best'. He lost his temper with the reporter that was conducting his interview and attacked her." The crowd raged out with boos.

Movement from the side of the screen grabbed her attention, Dean was stamping around the ring, arms, shoulders and neck twitching with anger as he paced. "He attacked her. Punched her in the face and then threw her over the ropes and into the announcers' table." Seth kept going. "And being the Hounds of Justice, we didn't think that was acceptable behaver for the 'Face of WWE', let alone anyone. So, we stand before you and say…" The camera did a close up on Seth's face. "Why don't you quit your moaning over defending your title and come out here and be a real man."

Dean grabbed the mic from Seth not being nice about it either. "Randy Orton, why don't you come out here right now and we'll show you what happens when you mess with a woman." His voice grew louder with each word. "Why don't you come out here and show us just how big of a man you are!"

She excepted Randy to coming running out to defend himself but he didn't. There wasn't any sign of him.

"Oh, and one more thing." Dean's voice grew dark. "I wouldn't touch her again if I were you." It was his turn for the close up. His wild blue eyes locked on the camera. "She's under our protection now."

The crowd cheered as Dean passed the mic back to Roman. The two of them locked eyes before he took the thing and brought it up to speak again. "Isn't that right, Angel?"

Her name was called. _This was it._ Her body turned cold and seemed to move on autopilot as she walked through the curtains. Stepping out onto the stage the air was knocked from her lungs as she heard the almost deafening cheers and claps that filled the arena.

Looking around in awe, her eyes stopped on the ring and saw as Seth and Roman gestured for her to join them. Pushing herself forward, she started down the ramp.

"Oh my god! Is that Angel Miles the after-show reporter, walking down the ramp dressed in the Shield's full black ensemble."

"It is her."

She could hear JBL and Cole yelling from their seats. Those butterflies in her stomach seemed to turn into bees as she got to the end of the ramp and climbed up the steps to the mat. Dean and Seth met her in the corner.

She was taken back when both of them sat down on the middle rope and pushed up the top rope up for her to climb through. This wasn't the welcome that she was expecting. Especially not from Dean. Stepping through the ropes, she gave both men a look. As soon as both her feet landed on the mat, Dean and Seth practically jumped from the ropes, and walked up to her, one on each side.

Giving both of them another look; she took a deep breath and started towards the middle of the ring. Seth and Dean walked wither her, making sure to stay locked at her sides. It was like they were like guard dogs.

When she made it to the middle of the ring, Roman joined them, stepping between her and Dean. The fans' cheers seemed to grow louder making her look up at them, making it so she didn't notice as Roman and Seth reached down for her wrists. Until they grabbed her and raised her arms up over her head. The cheers grew even louder.

She couldn't believe the amazing feeling that swept through her as she stood there looking out into the crowd as Roman and Seth held her arms up in victory and Dean stood behind her trying to get the crowd more railed up.

That was until she heard the two words that Roman whispered into her ears as he handed her the mic. "Your turn."

 **D.D.D**

Dean watched as Roman handed off the mic to Angel, who looked almost as she did when Randy had punched her. Shocked and scared. _Shit she's freezing._ He sighed to himself as he rounded the trio. He was about to do some quick and clever thinking, when she raised the mic to her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Hello Everyone!" She called, and the crowd went wild. "Wow, that's quite a welcome." She laughed, and it was his turn to be taken back. He couldn't believe how unnaturally natural she looked on the mic as she stood. There was no sign of the fear that was just racking through her moments before.

"I just wanted to say, thank you all for the sweet fan mail you've been sending in to the WWE, asking about me and wondering if I'm ok. It's so sweet to know that the WWE Universe cares that much about me. I also want to thank my new friends, the Shield." She held her free arm out wide and once again had the crowd roaring. She had the WWE Universe eating out of the palm of her hand.

"So, thank you, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose." She said as she gripped the mic with both hands, as she looked at each of them. However, when it was his turned to be under those bright hazel eyes, Dean couldn't help but look away. "Thank you for being there for me when I needed you and for taking me under your wing. And thanks to all of you out there in the WWE Universe for being in my side of the ring this last week."

He looked back just in time to see a huge smile on her face, as she looked around. If he ever thought she looked innocent and sweet before, right now she looked like those words personified. And the crowd was eating her up.

"Now!" She yelled into the mic. "Boys, show them what you got." The crowd went wild as Cole took command over what was happening, talking to JBL and Jerry Lawler about who surprised he was to see Angel back to work so soon and now as one of the Shield.

He wasn't able to look away as Angel fumbled with turning off the mic. A slight blush made it's way onto her face as she fought with the thing. He knew when she finally won against the mic because she looked up and smiled at Roman and Seth who were praising her for a job well done.

After each man gave her a pat on the shoulder, he noticed that Roman pointed towards him, though he knew or at least hoped that he was really pointing the corner of the ring, where she was to stand during the match.

 _Be nice._ He told himself as she started over towards him. "Did good." He called out when she got into ear shot.

"Thanks." She blinked up at him.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He said sitting down on the middle rope and holding the top rope for her just like Seth and him did when she got into the ring. Those hazel eyes landed on him and god damn did that smile on her face grow as she thanked him.

He watched as she ducked through the ropes before maneuvering herself around so that she was sitting on the edge of the apron, holding onto the bottom rope. Letting herself slide from the apron, she landed on her feet…well kind of.

He shook his head at her as she didn't quite stick the landing, though she did quickly recover quickly. But not after a nice bright blush formed its way up her neck and face. she let her body slide from the apron and onto her feet.

Though she didn't miss a beat as she raised her hands to her mouth. "Go get them!" She yelled as she jumped up and down. He couldn't help but snicker at the woman who was giving her mic back to the announcers' table.

Quickly he shook his head and let go of the ropes. He needed to get his mind back on the fight that was at hand. Giving his neck a crack, he walked up to where Seth and Roman were.

"She did good." Roman said as he gripped the top of his vest and swayed on his feet. His tells that he was ready to go and itching to start the match. "You have to give her that."

"Yeah she did good." Dean admitted.

Seth patted him on the back as he played with his gloves. "You ready for this?"

"Born." He smirked.

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: I don't know about you but I love slow burns. It make it more realistic and make you want it more.**

 **Skovko: Yes the friendship is slowly blossoming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to Angel in the Asylum chapter 6! Thank you all for the follows and favorites and reviews its so nice! I hope you joy this chapter let me know what you think!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 3, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/9/19**

* * *

Chapter Six

Angel stood outside the ring, behind the Shields corner with her hand clasped at her chest as she watched Kofi Kingston, Big E and Rey Mysterio showboat around. Her eyes went from them to the Shield boys; Seth taunting the other team as he climbed up onto the bottom rope behind both Roman, who was standing there looking oh so intimidating while holding onto his buckle of his pants; lone ranger style, and Dean who was holding his right wrist while he wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

From where she was standing, she could feel the threatening energy that was coming off those three men. Was this what a WWE match felt like this close? Never in all the years she watched the shows has she ever been this close to the ring. She had been in the crowd a few times but standing right to the thing felt like nothing she had ever felt. To actually be able to see each movement up close, to catch the slight glares and to feel the anger it was almost overwhelming.

The bell rang and Seth and Roman made their way out of the ring. Both of them frowning as their eyes landed on her, like they had forgotten that she was standing there already. The two looked at each other and she could almost see the light bulb in their heads lit up before their eyes widened and they turned back towards her with a smile. Chuckling slightly, she smiled back and gave them a thumb up before turning back to the action in the ring.

Big E and Dean were circling each other before going for the grapple, which Dean seemed to get the upper hand on. Though when Dean tried to put Big E in a head lock, the bigger man just scooped him up and threw him across the mat and into the corner.

She jumped slightly as Big E took off towards Dean, spearing him into the turnbuckles. The sound of the impact was so loud that it knocked the wind out of her, as if he was the one that got hit. She dreaded to know what it really felt like. She looked up at Dean and saw the pain that was plastered on his face as he tried to suck the air back into his lungs. Big E didn't give them the chance as he hit Dean with three big punches to the stomach that she knew he would be feeling in the morning.

Big E then grabbed Dean's left arm, twisted it and pulling him around by the limb. After hitting the arm a few times with his elbow, he dragged Dean over to their corner and tagged out to Kofi. Not letting go of Dean's arm, Big E watched as Kofi climbed up to the top rope. Big E held Dean's up out as a target for Kofi, who jumped off the ropes and slammed his knees right into Dean's arm. Dean roared in pain.

As the torture on Dean's arm continued, she cringed. Though as Kofi tried to do what his partner Big E did, Dean was able to get his free hand on Kofi's hair and slam the man down on the mat. Earning him a scold from both the ref an/d Mysterio. Dean just brushed them off and made his way over to the ropes, trying to use them to gain some momentum.

As she watched Dean, movement caught her attention, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kofi kick himself up off the mat. Her eyes ran back to Dean and realized that the man didn't seem to notice what was going on behind him, until it was too late. As he made his way back across the ring, Kofi grabbed him and flipped him. Dean landed on his back and without missing a beat, Kofi got him into an armbar while pressing his knee into his stomach to hold him down.

Anger spilled onto Dean's face as he smacked the mat with his free hand. As if strengthened by the rush of anger, Dean fought his way to his feet and was able get the upper hand on the match. Using his left arm, which Kofi still had locked under his own arm, he was able twist the man up and drag him towards the Shield's corner.

She could see at Dean grumbled something to himself as he made a tag to Seth. Once the tag was made, Dean threw Kofi across the ring and into the far ropes. However, Kofi was able to use the ropes to get ahold of himself and used them to run back headstrong towards Dean. When it looked as if the two men were going to plow through enough, Dean dropped down and rolled under Kofi's feet only to be immediately replaced by Seth who had made his way into the ring.

As Dean rolled out of the ring, the battle between Kofi and Seth started. Seth ran back and forth across the ring only Kofi jumping over him each time. Though the third time Seth made his way cross the ring, Kofi acted as if he was going to leap over him once again, only to turn himself around and throw an elbow into Seth's face, dropping him. As soon as Seth hit the mat Kofi went for the cover, but Seth was able to kick out at one.

 _Yes._ Angel cheered as she jumped around in her spot, only stopping when she noticed Dean, who was making his way around the ring, towards her. His light blue eyes were watching her with a raised eyebrow. Her face grew warm as he just shook his head at her and climbed up onto the apron next to Roman.

Taking a deep breath to recompose herself, she looked around the packed arena. Dean seeing her 'fangirl out' had just reminded her that she wasn't backstage or at home watching the match. Nope, she was ringside, in view of million so people, that at this moment, literally thousands of people would have just seen her fangirl.

Though the thought was instantly washed from her as she turned back to what was going on in the ring and saw Seth and Kofi were once again fighting for control. The struggle ended with with Kofi trying to Irish Whip Seth across the ring, only for Seth to counter and reverse the attack; which sent Kofi bouncing off the ropes.

The two men met in the middle of the ring again, and it looked like Seth was trying to go for an arm drag or something similar, but Kofi saw through it. Her eyes widened as she watched Kofi jump up so that his feet were on Seth's hips, while locking his hands behind his neck. Using the momentum, he had from bouncing off the ropes, Kofi was able to pull Seth forward off his feet. While Seth was still in midair, Kofi kicked out his feet and sent him flying across the ring.

The hit didn't keep Seth down, he quickly pushed himself off his back and grabbed onto the ropes to help pull himself to his feet. Out of nowhere, Kofi came running across the ring and smashed right into Seth; knocking him to his hands and knees. Kofi flipped Seth onto his back for yet another pin, but again Seth kicked out at two.

Trying to be less obvious, she cheered at kick out. Only to stop when she saw the slightly frustrated look that was on Kofi's face as he picked Seth up off the mat. Which only backfired on the man because as soon as Seth was on his feet, he landed a punch onto the side of Kofi's head that knocked him straight down. Seth then picked Kofi up by the head and rammed his shoulder into the man's gut, pushing him back into the Shield's corner.

When Kofi's back hit against the turnbuckle, Dean tagged in off Seth's back. As Dean got into the ring, Kofi tried to escape Seth's hold by hitting him over and over, but Seth held on until his teammate was able to take over.

Her eyes widened as she watched Dean go crazy, pounded over and over on Kofi, until the man was laying on the mat. When Kofi tried to roll away, Dean just held him there before using the ropes as leverage to stomp on him.

She watched in awe as both Roman and the ref seemed to step in almost instantly, Roman rounded the steel pole and smacked Dean on the shoulder, while the ref grabbed him around the waist and tried his hardest to pull Dean away from the man on the mat.

After letting himself be pulled away the ref, Dean's eyes snapped up and locked on Roman. Pointing at the man, he quickly made his way over to Roman and officially tagged the big guy in.

Even as Roman continued with the match, her eyes followed Dean as he made his way out of the ring. She could see his nostrils flare; his lips curl into a sneer as a curse work its way out. As the man stood, their eyes met for a moment; a shiver shot down her back. His light blue eyes were covered with a slight darkness and anger that give him more of that 'lunatic' look that Cole and JBL always talked about. And for some reason she couldn't look away.

Though she didn't have to as Dean was the one to break the spell by turning back towards the match.

She gave her head a shake and noticed that at some point during her and Dean's… moment, a tag had been made between Roman and Seth. Though before she was able to get back into the fight, her view was cut off by Dean and Roman who had stepped closer together. Frowning, Angel looked up to see Roman whisper something into Dean's ear. As the man spoke, she could have sworn that Roman's eyes flickered back towards her for a moment; right before Dean and him moved apart.

 _What was that about?_ She questioned as she turned her attention back to the match.

Seth had Kofi in a submission hold, pressing down on him with all of his weight. Slowly making his way to his feet, Kofi tired his hardest to get Seth to let him go by giving him a couple of good hits to the gut, but Seth seemed to just endure them.

Still keeping the upper hand, he threw Kofi back into the ropes and hit him with a clothesline. With Kofi back on the ground, Seth walked over to the corner and tapped out to Dean, before giving Kofi one final kick.

Dean walked over and turned Kofi, so he was on his back before bouncing himself off the ropes, stumbling awkwardly, and delivering an elbow drop on Kofi's chest. Angel couldn't help but giggle slightly at the display, there was Dean Ambrose's strange and erratic way of fighting, that everyone like to talk about.

Dean covered but Kofi kicked out.

"Next time!" She called out to him without thinking about it. Only when Seth and Roman looked back at her, did she realize just how loud she had yelled. Another blush made its way onto her face as she noticed that even Dean had snuck a glance at her as he stamped on Kofi's hand.

Biting her lip, she watched as Kofi cradle his now smashed hand, while Dean paced around a bit like he was trying to figure out what he was going to do next. As Kofi used the ropes to get to his feet, Dean jumped right back into the acting, not letting the man get his footing. Grabbing him by the head, Dean tossed Kofi across the ring, back into the Shield's corner. He then revved up and speared the man into the corner.

Dean held him there and Seth took the time to tag in. As soon as the ref called the tag, Seth reached up and grabbed Kofi's head, pulling him back so that he was leaning backwards over the ropes. Still on the apron, Seth pulled Kofi by the head out of the corner a few steps out before jumping down to the floor; pulling Kofi down with him so that his neck smashed against the top rope.

A gasp came from Angel as her hands shot up to her own throat, while she watched Kofi try to catch his breath.

Seth slide into the ring, taunted the other team as he held Kofi down on the mat by his head and one knees to the back. She couldn't help but feel bad for the man as she watched Kofi try his hardest to fight to his feet. Though Seth didn't share in her feelings as he scooped the man up off his feet, and slammed him back down onto the mat with a Body Slam.

With Kofi looking stunned as he laid on the mat, Seth quickly backed his way up to the ropes, using them to gain some momentum before going for a knee drop. At last second Kofi rolled out of the way, making it so that Seth landed funny on his right knee.

Wincing, Angel watched Seth scream out, while holding his knee. Though much to her surprise the hit didn't keep him down long. Seth quickly rose to his feet just in time for Kofi to tag out to Rey Mysterio.

Coming in off the top rope, Mysterio landed with his legs around Seth's neck. The force knocked Seth from his feet and slammed him against the mat. Before Seth could even comprehend what just happened, Mysterio was running across the mat towards Roman and Dean.

Angel's eyes snapped wide as Mysterio punched Roman in the face, knocking form the apron before turning and trying the same trick with Dean, who was able to hold to the ropes.

Not thinking once again, Angel quickly made her way over to where Roman fell and saw that he was already making his way to his knees. "You ok?" She asked as she knelt down beside the man.

"I'm good." He almost growled as his eyes locked on Mysterio. "Thanks for checking." Roman gave her a quick smile before jumping back up onto the apron just as Seth kicked out of a cover.

Taken back by what just happened, she looked back at the ring to see that both Roman and Dean were already back in action, standing on the apron with their eyes glued on their friend as he thought. With a deep breath, she pushed herself from the ground and walked back to her spot behind Dean and Roman. Though this time, she dared to take a step closer than he had been before.

Before she even settled back into her spot, Seth threw Mysterio into the corner, only to get a kicked in the face when he tried to capitalize. Taking the moment that the kick had given him, Mysterio climbed up the ropes, bouncing off and landing once again on Seth shoulders. This time, Seth didn't fall back or let the man do any of his fancy swing moves. Seth caught him but that didn't stop Mysterio as he started to land hit after hit on Seth head.

Stumbling backwards with each hit, Seth ended up backing up into the Shield's corner. Allowing Roman to make a tag off him. As soon as the ref made the call, Roman quickly ducked into the ring and Seth much have realized what the 'Powerhouse' was planning on. Without a word to Roman, he pushed Mysterio up and spun him around so that he was now sitting backwards on his shoulders.

Puzzled at what the two men were trying to do, Angel's eyes widened as she saw Roman flying through the air with a huge clothesline that knocked Mysterio right off Seth's shoulders. Now free, Seth quickly made his way out of the ring, and Roman went for the pin.

It looked good, until Kofi came in and saved Mysterio, hitting Roman over the back. Instantly Roman's eyes locked onto Kofi, who was being pushed back into his corner by the ref. and she could see the anger in Roman's eyes as he reached down and grabbed Mysterio by the leg, and dragged him to the center of the ring. Rolling the masked man around, Roman put him into a headlock submission hold.

Once again it looked like it was going to go in Roman's favor when Mysterio reached up and smashed his hand against Roman's face. The hit pushed Roman back just enough that Mysterio was able to fight back against the bigger man. A few elbows and a nice kick to the gut and Mysterio had gotten Roman to let him go. Only to bounce off the ropes and ran right into Roman's left arm, clotheslining himself.

Roman let out a huge battle cry as he glanced down at Mysterio who was laying almost lifeless on the mat. With a smirk on his face, Roman went and tagged in Dean.

Dean got into the match fast and stamped on Mysterio's chest over and over, before he dragged his leg across the man's throat and allowed himself fall forward. Pressing his weight into Mysterio's throat.

Shaking her head, Angel watched as the ref pulled Dean off of Mysterio and scold him for the dirty move. However, she could help but snicker a bit when he started to fake innocence, telling the ref that he 'fell' and that he 'didn't mean to hold Mysterio down by the throat'. She knew; everyone knew that Dean Ambrose wasn't innocent and that he wasn't really listening to the ref.

 _In one ear and out the other with that one._

When the ref let Dean get back into the match, he instantly picked Mysterio up and hit him with a short arm clothesline, before going for the pin. When that didn't work Dean tired a submission hold.

"Come on Ambrose." She heard Seth cheer. "Keep up that pressure."

But even as Seth cheered, the "biggest, little man" of the WWE fought through the hold and turning himself so he was able to land two good kicks to the side of Dean's head, forcing him to let go.

As Dean cringed and rubbed the side of his face, she noticed that he was still carefully watching Mysterio as he got up and bounced off the ropes. Acting quickly Dean went for a clothesline only to have Mysterio duck under his arm, but as Mysterio tried for another pass across the ring, Dean turned around just in time to catch him.

 _You're not doing what I think you are?_ Angel cocked her head as she watched the man carry his opponent over to the corner, with a playful smirk on his face. _He was!_ Dean placed Mysterio upside in the corner, in 'The Tree of Woe,' before going crazy by kicking him until the ref had to pull him away once again.

"I get it, I get it, I get it." Dean said not even trying to fake being innocent this time, instead he set up for corner spear. Mysterio moved just in time, pulling himself out of harm's way and sending Dean smashing into the corner himself.

She couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Dean's left shoulder slammed off the steel pole, while the rest of him tried to go completely through the ropes, only being stopped by his poor left arm that was snagged.

Covering her mouth, she watched as Dean pulled himself out of the corner, holding his left arm as he fell backwards. _Come on!_ She pleaded for the man as he crawled his way, using his legs and good arm, to the corner and make a tag to Roman.

Dean slid himself out of the mat and onto floor next to her. "Oh my god, are you alright?" She instantly knelt down in front of him, her eyes going from his face to his arm trying to judge how much pain he was in.

"Could be better." His raspy voice groaned as he tried to roll his bad arm. "Shit." He got to himself up to his knee. As she reached out to help him get to his feet, Seth came spilling out over the top rope, landing next to them.

A small gasp of pain came from Seth as he rolled to his side. "Well that didn't work." He slowly made it to his knees, groaning as he moved.

Both Dean and Seth's heads snap up to the ring as the crowd went wild; just in time to see their friend get suplexed by Big E. "We're probably going to have to break this one." Dean said as he tried his hardest to get to his feet.

 _Break this one?_ She questioned as both men pushed themselves up to the feet before she could even react. Eyes wide at how fast they had moved, she saw a look of hatred fill their faces as they watched Big E land a splash on Roman.

Big E covered and Seth and Dean shot up to the mat, both diving to stop the ref's count at two.

As she rose to her feet and made her way back to her spot once again, movement from the other side of the ring caught her eyes. Kofi was climbing up to the top rope, which meant one thing. "Look out!" Her warning wasn't heard over top of the roaring fans as Kofi jumped, taking out both Seth and Dean at the same time.

Angel started to panic as she tried to watch the madness around her. The ref was checking over Roman, who looked like he was bleeding, Seth got to his feet, only to be pulled out of the ring by Mysterio. and Dean won a grapple with Kofi and sent him flying through the ropes.

The urge to run up and see if the man who just hit the barriers was ok was strong, but she fought against it as she watched Dean get clotheslined and Roman set up for a Superman Punch.

The hit landed flush against Big E's head and Angel's eyes widened as the Roman roared out towards the crowd. He was indeed bleed from a cut near his right eye. Although it didn't seem to bother him as he walked slowly into the corner. His body was tense, and a look of anger was plastered on his face as he went to do his signature battle cry that singled he was going for a spear.

Though as Roman was just about to go for the move, Dean had climbed up on the apron and gave Roman a smack on the arm, tagging himself in.

 _That's not good._ She gaped as Roman glared at his friend while being yelled at by the ref to get out of the ring. As Roman made his way out, Dean landed a headlock DDT on Big E, before instantly going for the cover.

 _One. Two. Three. Ding. Ding. Ding._

The bell rang but instead of jumping for joy like she wanted to, she slowly climbing up onto the apron and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. Just by touching him she could feel how tense his whole body was, could feel the anger rolling off him in waves, as his eyes shot daggers at his own teammate.

Rolling his shoulder, Roman knocked her hand from him as he ducked under the ropes and into the ring; where he took slow strides to the middle of the ring where Dean was. However, Dean didn't seem to notice the man that was stalking up on him. That was until he turned and came face to face with the powerhouse. Almost instantly the smirk that was on his face fell.

"What?" She heard Dean asked from where she was standing on the apron. After a few seconds of staring at Roman, his eyes widened as if he only then realized why his friend was glaring at him. She watched as Dean tried his hardest to defend himself, while Roman just stood there looking at him. Thank god for Seth, who with some quick thinking ran into the ring and stood between the two.

"Hey, we just won!" Seth told both of them, as he put this arms out separating the two of them as if the two were fight. Though Roman had yet to move, Dean was pacing about, swinging his arms around wildly.

The lights when out.

 _Oh no._ Angel cringed knowing what was about to happen. Turning around, she looked up at the titantron, that sat just above the stage, to see the Wyatt Family appear on it.

Bray Wyatt was paced back and forth as he mumbling to himself before looking up. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." He chuckled before turning towards the camera. "I understand you; more than you can possible comprehend." His quiet airy voice sent shivers down her spine, as if she could feel his cold breath on her neck. "I got you blueprint." He pointed at his head. "Stamped in my brain. And I know what you are. You're pawns. Pawns."

Angel was frozen in her spot as she watched Bray talk. She had never been in the arena while the Wyatts did a promo and this was nothing like watching it through a screen. The air around her felt like it dropped ten degrees, every hair on her body was standing on end, and she could have sworn that Bray was looking right at her as he spoke.

"You move forward, but never back. You spend all of your useless days clawing with your aching hands forward just to that beautiful moment." His voice got loud only to fall back to just a whisper. "That moment where you sacrifice yourself in the name of your king. But here's a little tidbit I know that you don't. Your moment is closer than you think."

"And I will build my empire next to the sea and I will smile from my throne as I watch my enemies drown." Bray finally finished with a laugh.

"Is it worth it?" Luke Harper stepped forward. "What you three….No four fail to realize." Angel's heart stopped. _Four?_ He couldn't have been counting her? Could he? "Is that he has always been your king."

By the time the promo was over, Angel found herself gripping onto the ropes as hard as she could, trying to keep herself standing on her shaking knees. She, like so many, thought that Wyatt and his goons were some of the scariest people they've ever seen and that was without being one of the people he aimed his 'crazy' at. But now she was.

 _Three… no four._ She couldn't believe that Luke Harper had remembered or even carried that she was now 'part' of the Shield, at least not enough to mention her. No, he didn't just mention her, he had corrected himself **to** include her in his threat.

"You coming?" A yell from across the way, made her just as her attention was brought away from the now black screen. Seth, Dean, and Roman, were already waiting for her next to the barrier that lead into the crowd. She guessed it was time to leave.

Giving herself a good shake, she slipped from the apron and quickly walked over to the three men who were each nursing a part of their bodies, Roman had a hand against his head, Dean was holding his left arm, and Seth was favoring his right leg. Though as soon as she had caught up to them, they each took their turn hopping over the barricade with no problem before making their way up through the crowd. Though when it was her turn, she realized that the barrier was more then half her height, and without the strength that the boys had, she was about to have a heck of a time getting up and over the thing.

Taking a deep breath, she used all her strength to hoist herself up on the barrier until she was practically laying on it, before letting herself slide off, just barely sticking the landing. After steadying herself, she looked up to see that once again Seth, Dean, and Roman were waiting for her, this time near the top of the stairs.

A blush came to her face as she realized they had just watched her struggle to get up and over a barrier that they jump over every night with ease. Even after being beaten up.

Roman surprised her when she had made it to the top of the stairs, by putting his hand on her shoulder. Though she quickly noticed that he was making a big show out of it, as if making one more statement to say that she was with them now, before he pushed her through the door that one of the guards were holding open.

 **D.D.D**

Dean groaned to himself as the door closed behind him and all the commotion and noise from the audience instantly became a low rumble that was just in the background. _Thank Christ._

He held his sore left arm. He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to not notice that Rey had already gotten himself up enough to avoid his attack.

"What the hell was that?" Roman's voice came from behind him, and he sounded pissed.

Slowly turning around, he was greeted by a dark glare from his best friend. "What was what?"

Roman shook his head as he stepped up so they were nose to nose. "Don't play dumb, I'm talking about what happened in the ring."

 _Shit._ He should have known better then to have hoped that Roman would just drop what happen. "Oh, you're still on that." He sighed, only deepening the glare that he was receiving. "It was an accident."

"An accident?" Roman repeated in disbelieve. Which who could blame the guy. "How can you steal a pin by accident?"

"By not noticing that someone else was setting up for a finisher." Dean answered honestly. It wasn't until he was already in the ring and pinning Big E did he even notice Roman was just about to spear the man. _My bad._

"You didn't see or hear me?" Roman rolled his eyes

Dean pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Nope."

"What a load of bull…"

"Hey, hey." Dean heard someone yell while something small pressed against his chest. He looked down slightly to see Angel standing between him and Roman with one hand on each of their chest kind like Seth did in the ring. "Settle down you two. You're teammates, friends, you shouldn't be fighting."

He raised a brow before looking up at Roman who was giving her the same look. Eyes meeting, the both of them let out a snicker before stepping away from each other.

"Did I miss something?" Angel blinked as she looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Yeah, you missed something." His nodded his head.

"We're not fighting." Roman placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're talking thing out."

Her eyes widened. "That's how you talk things out?"

"Yep." Roman nodded with a smile. "We're both hot headed alpha males, so we butt heads a lot, get into each other's faces, and sometimes even throw a punch here or there. It's what we do."

Dean smirked at the bewildered look on Angel's face as she tried to put two and two together. "I would hate to see you two have a real fight then." She shook her head as they kept walking down the hallway towards the locker room.

Though they didn't get five steps down before Roman started again. "So, are you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

Trying to figure out a quick and painless way out of here, Dean ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. "Quit your whining and I'll buy you a beer tonight." He offered looking back at Roman, who was looking as if he was thinking it.

Giving a smug smirk the man held up two fingers. "Make it two."

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll buy you two beers." He agreed, right now he didn't care if Roman has asked for five beers, he just wanted this whole thing to be dropped and forgotten. "Now can we just forget how much of an asshole I was tonight, and move on."

"Sure thing." Roman slammed his hand hard onto Dean's back; before rounding into the locker room. Groaning from the hit, he arched his back trying to rub the now throbbing spot with his good arm. He hated when Roman did that. _Damn that powerhouse._

Walking into the locker room, he made his way through the sea of other Superstars, ignoring whatever people were saying as he made it over to the table. Grabbing the almost empty bottle of water from this morning, he chugged the thing, not caring that it was more than just lukewarm. As he drank, his eyes ran around the room noticing that a certain brown haired girl wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's little Miss Valet?" He asked as he placed the now empty bottle back on the table.

Roman and Seth both looked around the room as and shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know."

As if on que, his eyes landed on the door just in time to see Angel walking into the room with a bunch of crap in her arms.

"Three ice cold waters for a job well down." She said as she made it through the locker room, stopping in front of Roman she held out one of the waters. Roman reached down and took the thing, saying thanks as he did. Though she didn't move away after the water was in his hands, instead she held out her hand once more, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow at the three white packets that she was holding between her fingers. "Disinfectant wipe, gauze and pain meds, for your eye."

Dean caught Roman looking at him out of the corner of his eye before he reached down to take what she was offering him. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you can handle talking care of that yourself." She pointed up to the cut by his eye.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded slowly.

She then turned towards Seth. "How's the leg?" She asked as she gave him his water.

"The leg?" Seth cocked his head.

"It seemed like you were favoring your right leg ever since you landed on it funny during that leg drop" She told him holding out another small white packet to him. "So, I brought you some Advil just in case."

"Thanks."

Dean was slightly taken back as she quickly turned towards him. Her hazel eyes were strong as she marched over. She placed the last of the waters on the table next to empty bottle before tossing the larger white packet, that was dangling over her arm, at him. "Advil and an ice pack." His eyes locked on it as he caught the thing and frowned. _An ice pack?_ "For your arm." She pointed out as her hand shot into his vision, holding yet another small packet of Advil.

Feeling like someone else was controlling his movements; he reached out and took the pain meds from her, frowning as she smiled at him. Giving one more glance over and Seth and Roman, she quickly turned on her heels and booked it out of the room.

"What just happened?" Seth asked.

"I have no idea?" Roman said as he sat down in the chair that sat behind him.

Looking down at the stuff that she had brought them, Dean tried to wrap his mind on what just happened. He didn't know what to think of their new valet.

She was this pretty young thing that just started working for the company three weeks ago, not to mention that she had been fundamentally thrown into being their valet on Monday. And yet here she was going from scare shitless about her debut, to fearless on the mic. As well as being as confident as one could get while passing out water and meds, to shy and unsure to the point she had to run out of the room.

She was something to say the least, however the thing that impressed him the most about her was that somehow between the walk from the upper entrance to the locker room she was able to figure out just what everyone needed after the match.

Bring them water was one thing. Anyone who was anyone could tell that the three of them would needed a bottle of water after a match, and he could understand her wanting to bring something for Roman's eye. The cut was fairly noticeable and still bleeding, so it was obvious that something needed to be done. But to notice that Seth had been favoring his right leg because he 'landed on it funny' or to realize that after his messed-up corner spear his shoulder would be hurting. Not everyone would be able to pick out those small moments from the fight, but somehow, she did.

 _Who is this woman?_

* * *

 **Skovko: Yeah He's slowly coming around.**

 **Labinnacslove: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And I love slow burn when I'm writing stories because it seems more real. And I think she'll fit in to, at least once she comes out of her shell.**

 **Mairs1989: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like the story! I'm trying to keep everyone to their characters as best as I can. Keeping it semi Keyfabe but still realistic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story! I'm really enjoying writing it for you all! Thank you for all the sweet follows and favorites and special thanks to those who review!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 3, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/11/19**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Angel let out the breath that she had been holding in. She couldn't get over the confused and shocked looks that were plastered on Roman, Seth, and Dean's faces as she came waltzing in with water and meds. They all looked at her like she had grown a second or even third head.

 _Did I over step my boundaries?_ She asked herself, biting her lip as she leaned against the wall just outside of the locker room. Maybe she should have let them deal with the aftermath of the match the same way they always did and take notes on what to do next time.

However, she couldn't just sit there when Roman needed something for that cut above his eye. She glanced down the hallway towards where the medic room was. There was a strong part of her that wanted to go and get someone to take a look at Roman's eye, but she also knew that Roman was a grown man and if he really needed medical treatment, he was fully capable of seeking

"You ok?" A familiar gruff voice came from beside her.

Turing, she saw Dean standing there with a towel around his neck and the ice pack that she had brought him taped to his left arm. She could feel the corners of her mouth curl up as she realized that he was at least using what she had brought for him.

"Oh, I'm alright." She said as she noticed that Dean was waiting for her answer. "How about you?" Her eyes dripped to the man's shoulder again.

Dean let out a groan as he rolled his injured shoulder and cracked his neck. "Peachy, just peachy."

"Ah, there's one of the three men I'm looking for." Stephanie McMahon voice came from down the hall, making both of them turn to see towards Stephanie who was making their way towards them with a huge smile on her face and her eyes planted right on Dean.

"Shit." Angel heard the man beside her groan. "Hello, Stephanie. What bring you down here?"

Stephanie gave her typical 'I'm in charge' here grin as she stopped right in front of him. "I want to congratulate you on your match tonight."

"What do you want?" Angel's eyes widened at the tone that Dean was using as he brushed off their boss's kind words.

Though to her surprise, the grin of Stephanie's face never faltered. "What do I want?" She cocked her head slightly. "I want the Shield's answer to the Wyatt's call out. Tonight, by the end of their match. You think you can handle that?"

Dean nodded his head, while he held his arms locked at his sides, his fist clenching and unclenching. "Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Good." She gave him a look of approval before her gaze snapped down to Angel, making her almost jump. "Miss Miles, good job out there." The look on the woman's face warmed slightly. "Your debut went better then Hunter and I could have imagined."

"Thank you." She said forgetting how to breath as she listened to her boss praise her. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Just to know that she had at least pleased Stephanie McMahon tonight had helped her anxiety a bit.

"Oh, whenever you have some free time, I wanted you to come down to my office." Stephanie told her. "I have something for you."

Dumbfoundedly Angel nodded her head at her boss as the woman turned her attention back towards Dean with a smug smirk, before turning away with a flip of her hair and starting down the hallway.

 **D.D.D.**

 _Bitch._ Dean inhaled deeply as he leaned up against the wall behind him. Some people loved Stephine, worshipped the ground that she walked on since she was a McMahon. He didn't, in fact he hated everything about the woman; her smug smirk, that dare to defy me look in her eyes, all of it.

A slight bit of movement caused Dean to drop his attention down to the woman standing beside him. She was biting on her lip and playing with the bottom of her shirt again. Her nervous habits, he figured.

"You look like you've just been called down to the principal's office." He couldn't help but to snicker at her.

A small blush rushed to her face as she dropped her hands and stopped biting her lip. "Just wondering about what Stephanie would have to give me." She sighed

"Who knows?" Dean let his head fall back and look at the ceiling. He hated small talk and he had a feeling that with someone like Angel, he was going to dragged down the road of 'crazy weather we're having' or 'so, how was your day?'

 _Hurry up you damn lug._ He internally yelled at Roman, who was taking his sweet time getting changed.

 _One. Two. Three._ He restored counting the ceiling tiles.

"Oh!" He groaned internally when he heard Angel gasp. "I forgot to congratulate you on your win tonight."

"No need." He shot the girl down flat.

 _Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

"Um…It was really amazing to see a match up that close." She said not taking his hint.

"You get used to it."

 _Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Ah fucking it!_ He gave up on counting and decided to go down to catering by himself, when the long-haired man he was waiting for walked out from the locker room.

"You ready?" Roman asked as he brushed his still wet hair from his face.

 _Thank god!_ Dean pushed himself away from the wall. "Yeah." He went to start down the hallway only to notice that Roman wasn't following him. Turning around, he saw that Roman was looking down at Angel and he let out a sigh.

"Want us to pick you up anything from catering?" Roman asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She shook her head. "I have to go meet with Stephanie."

"Alright, catch you later." Roman smiled before he turned down the hall. Those dark eyes looked at him with a warning look as they started together down the hall. Dean figured that Roman thought that he had been rude to her and well the man wasn't wrong. He hadn't been very nice. "I saw Stephanie talking to you, what did she want?"

"The Shield's answer to the Wyatts' callout." He said mocking Stephanie. "We need to have it by the end of his match tonight."

Roman smirked. "That's no problem."

"Nope." Dean shook his head. There Shield were mastered of the quick promos. And now that Wyatts were aiming that magical hillbilly crap at them, they were about to find out who was better at talking.

Roman started to laugh.

"What?" Dean questioned, though when his best friend didn't answer him, he turned to see a cheeky smile on the man's face. "What?" He asked again, even though he knew whatever was going to come out of Roman's mouth wasn't something that he wanted to deal with.

"You're getting along with our new valet."

And there it was... He should have known that this was coming. In fact, he was surprised that it didn't already happen. "Not really." He shook his head. "I'm just being nice, because whether I like it or not she's now 'part' of the team."

"Oh yeah?" Roman pointed to the ice pack that was tapped to his left arm. Everyone knew that Dean was known for not taking treatment, like pain meds and ice packs for his injuries, a habit that he had that went all the way back to his indie days.

"She brought it, so I thought, why not."

"Sure."

Stopping in his tracks, Dean turned towards his brother-in-arms and shook his head. "Dude, when is the last time you've seen me interested in someone?"

Roman stopped as well, pressing his lips together as he thought about it. "I don't think I've ever seen you seriously interested."

Dean thought about it himself and realized the man was right; ever since he met Roman and Seth back in FCW he hadn't been interested in anyone. Not that he hadn't had sex since moving up to FCW, just that any girl he had been with since and probably before he had moved up, were just chicks that he picked up from bars after show parties. _Just random chicks and ring rats._

"Plus, do you really think that she's my type." Dean added, shaking his head as they started down the hall again. "I don't do sweet and innocent." Girls that understood that all he wanted was a one-night stand and that could take him being a little rough with her. That was his type of girl.

"Alright, alright, man I was just busting your chops." Roman surrendered as the catering came into view.

"Well if you keep busting my chops, I'll bust something else of yours." He said making Roman smirk as they grabbed and loaded up small plates with apples, protein bars, sandwiches and other snacks.

"So, do you have any ideas on how to answer the Wyatts?" Roman asked as he piled up some potato salad on his plate.

"Yeah I've got an idea." Dean smirked.

They would need a camera, a dark corner and three creepy smiles. _I've got two of the three._ He said eying up the camera that was set up on a stand, just in case anything 'fun' happened around the catering area. _And I'm about to have the third._

 **A.A.A.**

Angel stared down at the large folder that sat in her hands, the one that Stephanie McMahon had thrown at her two seconds ago. Inside the folder was the Shield's on-air schedules for the next couple of weeks. Though just like every Superstar's schedule, it could change at a blink of an eye. Due to either being called out, or calling someone out. Or even something like what happened to her last Monday Night Raw. Schedules were never set in stone here at the WWE.

She let out a huge sigh as she walked. "Since the plan is to get you to eventually become the Shield's full-fledged manager. I want you to start by managing their schedules." Stephanie's voice bounced around her head.

As she looked at how thick the folder was, she was thankful that the Shield was a three-man tag team that went everywhere that together, because three men were a lot to manage.

 _They have a match on Friday's Smackdown with Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston._ She said reading off the first paper in the folder. Suddenly she knocked into something hard, making her let out a squeal as she hit the floor. She let a slight pain that was now radiating from her tail bone, she eyed up the mess of papers that sat on the ground around her.

"Oh, look isn't it the famous Angel Miles." Her eyes widened as she cranked her head up to see Bray Wyatt standing there in front of her, with that creepy smirk on his face.

"Bray." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched as the man bent down and picked up the folder and stack of papers for her. Even outside the ring his movements were eerie looking, somewhat robotic but somehow at the same time fluid.

"Thanks." She said not knowing if her voice even made it out of her mouth.

"Don't mention it." He handed her, her stuff. "You should really watch where you're going." He chuckled as he walked passed her. "See you soon." It almost sounded like a threat.

Her body shook, as she tried to get to her feet. What a way to forget all about the stress of managing the Shield. Now her brain was running wild without a thought of her new job. She had just ran into Bray Wyatt himself…literally.

Using the wall to walk, she made her way towards the locker room. Moving as fast as her wobbly legs would carry her. This was the second time she had the bloody dickens scared out of her by Bray Wyatt today, and she didn't think her heart could take a third.

As her eyes locked onto the looker room's door, she felt a strange relief shook her. She pushed herself from the wall and took the last couple steps before ripping open the door, not giving a care about the looks that she was getting from the other Superstars as she walked through the room. Feeling even more relief as her eyes landed on Dean, Seth, and Roman, who were all eating while watching Titus O'Neil vs Zack Ryder on the TV.

Noticing her behind him, Roman looked over towards her. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

 _If only it was just a ghost._ "You could say that. I just had a run in with Bray Wyatt." All three of the boys stopped what they were doing and turned fully towards her.

"He didn't do anything did he?" Seth asked placing his hands on the table like he was about to push himself to his feet.

She noticed that Roman and Dean were doing the same. "Oh no." She held up her empty hand, and shook her head. "I just bumped into him." He didn't DO anything to her. _He just proceeded to scare the hell out of me without even trying._

The three men looked at each other before nodding before going back to eating. "That's good." Roman sighed. "Make sure you let us know if he….or anyone does anything."

"You're under the protection of the Shield now." Seth told her. _Protection of the Shield._ She had thought that the Shield protecting her was just part of the explanation that they were using on why she was suddenly joining that Shield. But judging by the reaction that she had just gotten from the boys, they were taking this job seriously.

"Whatcha got there?" Dean gestured to the messy stack of papers and folder that she had pressed against her side.

She put the folder on the table and opened it. "It's your schedule for the next couple of weeks." She flipped through it quickly. "Stephanie gave it to me. She wants me to start managing your guys schedules."

"Yeah?" Roman leaned over so he could look at the papers. "What does she have us doing this week?"

"Well there's a tag team match between Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston on Friday." She recited the only thing she was able to read before running into Bray Wyatt.

"A two on two tag team match?" Roman questioned.

She nodded her head as she looked at the paperwork. "Looks like it."

"We'll have to decide whose fighting, then." Seth sighed.

Absentmindedly, Angel nodded her head. She has just realized now that only two of them was going to fighting against Dolph and Kofi, not all three of them. She wondered how they were going to decide on which of them were going to get the tag team on Friday; for some reason she couldn't see them calming picking.

"First we need to answer to Bray Wyatt for his lovely message earlier." Roman sighed leaning back in his chair. "And we got to do it soon, their match is coming up."

"Do we have everything ready?" Seth asked finishing the last bite of his food and turning towards Dean. "You said earlier that you had a plan."

"Yep." A mischievous smirk came to Dean's face as he reached to the floor behind him. "I have what we need right here." He said as he placed one of the production crew's cameras on the table.

"Where the hell did you get that." Roman laughed as he clapped his hands together.

"I picked it up while we were down at cratering."

Angel's mouth fell open. He had stolen a camera from the production crew. No wonder Stephanie had practically ran out of her office earlier while mumbling something about 'assholes touching things'.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Seth laughed as Dean passed him the camera.

"Nope." His smirk grew as those blue eyes landed on her. "But she does."

Angel's eyes widened as everyone turned back to her again. She did know how to use the camera, but how in the world did Dean know that? It was unlikely that he noticed her when she was part of the production crew. Since she hadn't been a part of it for more than two days before Renee got her moved to being a reporter. Did he know she went to school for cinema and TV production? _He couldn't, could he?_

"You know how to use this?" Seth asked as he held out the camera towards her. Feeling the pressure of the three pairs of eyes on her, she couldn't help but nod her head as she took the camera.

"Um…yeah. I know how to use it." She said glancing down at the camera.

Seth and Roman's smile grew, and excitement hit their faces as they all got up from the table. "We just need a dark corner to film in."

Dean shook his head. "I got that covered too."

Seth rubbed his hands together. "Well then, let's go wipe that creepy smile off Wyatt's face."

Angel watched in awe as they ran around the locker room getting things ready for their promo. Roman took the gauze off his eye and rewet his hair, Dean removed the black tape from his hands, and Seth put his vest back on. All while they had slight smirks on their face, that she couldn't help but smile at.

They looked like little kids as excited as they were, little kids that could bench press like ten of her and break every bone in a person's body….but little kids.

After they were ready, Dean led them down the hallway to one of the loading dock area and weaving through the crates and supplies until the they reached small opening in front of a utility closet.

"Will this work?" Dean raised one arm out, showing off the place.

"Yeah, this works." Seth grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

With hesitation, Angel walked over to Dean who was holding the camera under his hoodie. "What do you want me to do?" She asked taking the heavy thing from him.

"Just film the promo, however you feel like. Just make it slightly creepy and Wyattish." He told her as Roman, Seth, and him stood next to each other.

Thinking about what he had just said, she brought the camera up and placed the thing on her shoulder. As the weight hit her, her body teetered slightly. "It might be a little shaky." She warned as she tried to figure out the best way to hold the camera.

"That's fine." Seth told her. "It'll add to it."

Nodding, she turned on the camera, and pulled out the view finder. She played around with a few switches and set the thing up for the low lighten. "We ready?"

"Yep."

"Who am I starting on?" She asked as she backed up far enough that if she wanted she could get all three men in the shot but she could still focus on one of them at a time.

"Me." Dean pointed at himself. "I got a great way to start this."

Taking a deep breath, she slightly turned to face the man. "Recording. Starting in…Five, four three two…" She pointed at Dean letting him know that he was good to go, though he didn't move or say anything, the man just stood there staring right into the camera with his lips pursed.

"Wooooo." Dean let out a 'ghostlike' noise that made her jump slightly as he leaned back and wiggled his fingers in front of the camera. "We're so scared of you Bray Wyatt." Dean voice echoed. "Listen up bone head." His tone changed to his normal cocky sounding self. "We don't live in your little fantasy world with monsters, and evil spirits, and lamb masks, and haunted rocking chairs." He paused. "So, take that crap somewhere else." He yelled as he threw his arm out point down the hall.

A small tap on her shoulder, made her turn until Seth filled her view finder. "Bray," He said as soon as the camera was on him. "You're real good as spilling rhetoric and coming up with little analogies for what you think is going on." Seth gave a small smirk. "But man, you are so delusional you are a figment your own imagination. And the grandiose illusion that you ever come with, is that you think that you and your little family can hang with the Shield."

She turned the camera on the last member of the Shield, Roman. "Take a look around Wyatts. You're standing in the Shield's yard now. And we don't play games. Come Elimination Chamber…"Seth push her to face Dean a little bit, which as soon as her eyes landed on the man, she could tell why. Dean had a nasty look to him as he pounded his fist together over and over as Roman finished. "…Play times over, believe that and believe in the Shield."

Taken back from Roman's threatening voice, Angel noticed the three of them step slightly together and knew right away what they were doing. Without hesitation, she panned the camera down until she saw the signature Shield fist bump on the view finder.

"And cut." She called as she turned the recording off. She took the camera from her shoulder and held it by her side. "Do you want to see it?"

"Nah." Seth shook his head. "We trust you."

"We don't have time. We have to get the production before the end of the Wyatts' match." Dean reached out for the camera.

Careful handing it to him, Angel stepped back and watched as Dean covered the thing once more in his hoodie. "Then let's get this to production." A slight smirk made it to his face. "I mean they might be looking for it."

A smirk came to Dean's face as if he knew something that she didn't. All three boys started to snickered as they made their way back out into the main hallway. As soon as they got into the hall, Dean's eyes landed on the first production crew member that he saw. "Hey!"

The man turned quickly, with wide eyes as he watched the Shield walking up to him. Angel couldn't imagine what was going through the poor man's mind, right now. If she didn't know any better she might be shared out of her mind, seeing these three men marching towards him with smirks on their faces.

Though much to the man's credit, he reposed himself and put a forced smile on his face. "Mr. Ambrose? What can I do for you?"

"Here," Dean pulled his hoodie off the camera and held it out to the crew member. The man was instantly taken back once again as his eyes landed on the 'stolen' camera. "You're going want to que this up after Wyatt's match."

Hesitant, the crew member took the camera and held it away from him like the thing was going to explode.

"It's our answer to the Wyatts that Stephanie wanted." Angel added.

The crew member nodded his head. "Yeah ok." He sighed. "I'll get this queued right up." He turned away from them and quickly headed towards the gorilla, still holding the camera away from his body.

After watching the guy walk away from a moment they turned around and started down the hallway back towards the locker room.

"So, what now?" She asked as she walked double time to keep up with them.

Roman looked back towards her. "We go back to the locker room, hopefully watch Ziggler beat the shit out of Bray Wyatt and then watch his reaction to our little promo."

Though Ziggler didn't beat Wyatt, in fact the match ended with Bray walking over, doing that creepy corner backbend thing he does before finishing Ziggler with a Sister Abigail.

As Luke Harper and Erick Roman made their way into the ring to standing behind their leader, who was holding his arms out wide, the camera cut to an angle where they could see the titantron.

As Dean's face appeared up on the screen while the Wyatts' theme music played to celebrate the win, a smile came to Angel's face.

"Here we go." Seth smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

Angel didn't watch the promo. No, she had already gotten a front row seat to see that show. Instead she watched the boys' faces as they watched, and wouldn't you know smirks all around. Seems like they liked the thing.

Once it was over, she turned to see that Bray Wyatt was egged them on, not looking the least bit scared of what the Shield had said to him. The man must be crazy not to fear the Shield at all. Even she shivered slightly as she thought of the intimidation air she felt while filming the promo. She wasn't even the one they were threatening.

"That was a better response from him then I thought we were going to get." Seth leaned back in chair as the screen went to a slight break, with Cole talking about the match between Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan.

"Totally." Roman agreed.

"So….Beer time?" Dean asked as he stood from his chair.

Seth smirked and Roman nodded his head. "Beer time."

Angel was taken back at the sudden change the men as they all stood to clean up their things. "What about the rest of Raw?" She gestured toward the screen that was still showing promos for Randy vs Daniel. "This match could end up with a change of the face."

Dean didn't stop what he was doing as he shook his head at her. "Yeah, well, we don't care. Whether it be Randy Orton or Daniel Bryan as WWE World Heavyweight Champ, it doesn't matter. We will stop at nothing until it's one of us." Roman and Seth nodded and grunted with approval as Dean talked. "And even then." He looked with a playful smirk at his brothers-in-arms, only to get the same look back from them.

"Well then." She couldn't help but giggle at the man slightly as he made 'come at me' faces to his two best friends. "Then, I guess it's 'beer time' for you guys."

Roman turned away from Dean as he flicked the man off, making her giggle again. "Oh, you're coming with us."

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: Thank you again for your review. Always so nice to hear from you! And yes Angel is taking care of the boys and I think they need that. Oh and we'll just have to see what the Wyatts' are up to.**

 **Skovko: Thank you for yet another sweet review! I also like that Angel stepped up without a word to take care of the boys. She's a caring person and she'll always take care of her team.**

 **Labinnacslove: She is showing that she can be useful for to them. She want's to show them...Dean...that she can be useful and is really part of the team.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight! It's finally here and ready for you all. I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and favoriting! It makes me so happy!**

 **Monday: February 3/Tuesday: February 4/SmackDown: February 7, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/12/19**

* * *

Chapter Eight

 _How in the world did I get here?_ Angel asked herself as she found herself sitting in a bar smashed between Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose; with Seth Rollins sitting next to Roman.

She remembered Roman _telling_ her that she as going with them to the bar and now here she was with a tall glass of beer sitting in front of her, curtesy of Seth, who said that they were celebrating her first day at being their valet. The middle part was somewhat of a blur.

She could remember the three men escorting her out of the arena near the end of Raw, not bothering to stay around to watch the main event between Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan. She could also remember getting stopped once again by Stephanie McMahon who both praised them for their response to the Wyatts and screamed at them for stealing the camera they used to film it.

The part that she couldn't quite remember was when exactly they talked her into coming to the bar with them.

"You alright there?" Roman's deep voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah." She smiled at the Samoan man. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Well stop that." Seth threw a straw wrapper at her with a smirk. "We're here to relax, not think."

She shook her head as she threw the wrapper back at him. "Well sorry. Not everyone can just turn their brain off."

"He would be lucky if he could turn his on." Roman joked making her laugh slightly.

"Another." Dean's gruff voice made everyone look at him as he ordered another beer from the bartender.

A sigh came from her as she eyed up the man beside her. This wasn't the first time that she had seen the man in street clothes, but she couldn't get use to it. What he was wearing right now wasn't too different from what he worse in the ring. A gray T-shirt that hugged his arms making them look even bigger, black jeans that reminded her of his black cargo plants just even more form fitting, and of course his black combat boots, which were the same as the ones he worse in the ring. The only thing that he had with him that she couldn't see him wearing in the ring was his nice leather jacket that he had slung over the back of his chair. Wrapping his 'street look' together was the fact that his normally wet hair had dried, leaving behind brown messy curls that almost made her mouth drop when she saw them.

She always understood why the Shield got lots of attention from the female fans but seeing him like this, she was surprised that he wasn't mobbed everywhere he went.

"Man." Roman shook his head. "You keep going like that, you might not be able to wake up in the morning." Her eyes fell from the man to the three glasses of empty beer glasses that sat next to him, as Roman spoke.

"Yeah right." Dean dismissed his friend's warning as he nodded at the bartender who brought him his drink and took the three empty glasses away. "We both know that's not true." He held up the beer and turned toward them. "We both know that I can down three more of these and still get up earlier then you." He smirked before taking a drink of his beer.

She all but gasped when Roman and Seth agreed with the man. How could Dean think that he could down six beers and still get up in the morning, with no problems? If he was getting up at eleven fifty-nine, which still was technically in the morning, she might believe him, but she didn't think that was the case.

"What time are you guys getting up?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Seth and I are going to be hitting the gym tomorrow around six." Roman told her as Seth nodded in agreement. "We're going to mess around for a bit, while we wait for this one to finish his morning run." Roman pointed at Dean who had gone back to nursing his beer.

"So, we'll be up around five thirty." Seth chimed in.

"Five thirty!" Angel's eyes widened as she looked down at her phone; it was already eleven thirty. She couldn't believe that the two of them were planning on getting up in just six hours and hit the gym after staying out all night drinking.

But as she entertained that thought, she realized that Dean said that he was getting up before the two of them. "And what time are you getting up?" She asked as she completely turned towards Dean.

"Four." He stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Four?" She almost spat. "Like four it the morning. Like four and half hours from now?"

"Yep." Dean raised a brow at her.

 _Yep?_ She could just barely stop her mouth from dropping as she looked at the man in front of her. She thought the fact that Roman and Seth were getting up at five thirty was bad, at least if they left right now they could get in six hours. But Dean was planning on getting up in four and a half hours from now and seemed to have no intentions on leaving anytime soon.

"You're nuts." The words just slipped from her mouth as she shook her head, making Seth and Roman burst out laughing.

"Have you meet Dean Ambrose before?" Seth asked.

She ignored Seth, as she locked eyes with the man in front of her. "Do you really think you're going to be able to get up in four and half hours for a morning run, after downing four beers?"

When Dean didn't answer and just looked her in the eyes while taking another drink; she went to open her mouth again to yell at the man who clearly was caring about himself, but a big hand clamped her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, he's indestructible." Roman sighed before turning back to his own beer. "Or so he says."

Angel looked from the men on her left back, to the man on her right. _Indestructible?_ No one was indestructible. Though people were stupid and liked to beat themselves up and it seemed like Dean Ambrose was one of those people.

"So, what does little miss worry wart have to do tomorrow." Seth asked trying to change the subject, which in one way she was completely happy with and in another she wanted to lay into Dean a little more about needing to take care of himself better.

"Me…" She sighed letting Dean go for now "I'm doing nothing. I have nothing to do until Friday." At her meeting earlier with Stephanie McMahon, she was told that all she had to do this week was make sure that the boys made it to Smackdown in time.

"Well if you're bored tomorrow, you can always join us for the week." Roman offered. "It's going to be a lot of gym time but you're always welcome to come."

She would have something to do, other than stare at the ceiling and watch whatever horrible show was on TV. "I might just take you up on that."

"Maybe we'll get you pumped up." Seth winked at her.

"Yeah good luck with that." She said finishing the rest of her beer. While the three boys started to talk about training and exercise schedules, she excused herself to the restroom before heading out for the night. It was almost midnight and if she was getting up anytime in the early morning she was going to need all the sleep she could get. She wasn't Dean Ambrose, Mr. Indestructible.

 **…**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.** Angel groaned as the hotel alarm echoed through her room for the third time this morning. She was tempted to hit snooze once more, but knew she had to get up. Fighting the urge, she turned her head towards the flashing red number to turn the thing off.

Her sleepy eyes landed on the clock to see that it was six thirty in the morning, and another groan left her. She started to wish she didn't tell Seth and Roman that she would meet them in the gym this morning.

Sighing, she threw the blankets off and forced herself to rise from the warm, comfortable bed. Why did beds always feel like Heaven on Earth when it was time to get up? She stumbled into the bathroom to start her morning routine.

With her toothbrush still in her mouth, she staggered her way out of the bathroom and over to the end table to get her phone. Turning on the screen and groaning at the brightness of the thing.

She had two missed calls and a couple of texts all from Roman and Seth who were wondering if she was really going to meet them and telling her that they were training at DTO Crossfit, right now the street.

After she texted them back saying that she was sorry and that she was on her way, she quickly went back into the bathroom finished brushing her teeth and her hair before grabbing everything that she needed for the day. Throwing a breakfast bar into her bag, she made her way out of the hotel room.

It was seven-twenty when she finally got to the gym. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the lobby of the gym, showed her WWE ID to the man who met her as the bells on the door rang. The gym was closed to normal traffic, normally opening up at four pm but they were one of the few gyms that were letting WWE Superstars use the place before hours while they were here in Omaha.

"Thanks." She gave the man a smile as he let her into the main part of the gym which was a huge mostly black room that had all different kinds of equipment that she couldn't even begin to understand what they were for.

"There she is!" Seth called from a cross the empty room; Roman and him where the only two in gym. "Nice of you to join us."

She could feel her face heat up as she walked up to the two of them that were working with bigger weights then she had ever seen. "Sorry…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know where the time went this morning." She lied. Snoozing three times was where the time went.

Roman carefully placed the huge thing of weights that he was lifting on the ground by his feet before turning towards her. "You seem to always be running late."

"Yeah, it's not been the best week for me." She had totally forgotten she ran late yesterday as well.

Roman laughed as he grabbed the bottle of water off the floor before making his way towards her. Angel's face warmed as Roman stopped in front of her, while taking a swig of the water.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Roman gave her a gentle slap on the back before taking her bag for her and setting it next to his and Seth's. "We did end up keeping you at the bar until after midnight. So, we'll chalk that one up under our bad."

Roman led her over to the other end of the room where she started to see more familiar types of exercising equipment. She felt relief as her eyes ran over different medicine balls, different size boxes, and stationary bikes sitting against the wall.

"I'm guessing you've never been to a Crossfit gym before, right?" Roman asked as he walked over to one of the stationary bikes.

"That would be correct."

He let out a laugh. "Then, why don't you warm up with on the bikes for a bit. Then when Dean gets here we'll get to work." Roman patted the seat of the bike while winking at her.

Hesitating, she walked over to the thing. Sure, she wasn't opposed to exercise, she had even been to the gym once or twice, but something told her that this wasn't going to be like her normal workouts.

Well she always did want to get in shape….why not do it with the help of the Shield.

 **D.D.D**

Dean cracked his neck as he walked into the gym that he told Seth and Roman he would meet them in after his morning run. Getting a nod from the guy who ran the gym, he made his way to the back to see his brothers-in-arms working with weights while off in the corner of the room, Angel was peddling her heart out on one of the stationary bikes.

"Hey man." Roman called out while doing shoulder presses. "How was the run?"

"Fine." He said pulling off his already sweaty shirt and throwing it over to the stack of bags he assumed was his teammates. "Can't believe she really showed up." He nodded over to Angel.

"We weren't sure if she was going to show either. She was 'running late' this morning." Seth grunted out as he took a break from the overhead squats he was doing when Dean walked in. "She's only been here for about twenty minutes."

"Why don't you get her stretched out before we start?" Roman asked before lifting the weights once again.

Dean let out a sigh as his eyes landed on the girl in the corner of the gym. He could tell just by looking at her that she was out of breath and probably ready to stop. In fact, he could see the sweat marks starting to from on her back, but that was probably due to fact that she had decided to wear sweat pants and a shirt with three quarter length sleeves. Not to mention that she left her long hair fall freely. _Rookie moves._

Taking his water with him, he marched over towards the stationary bikes. As he stepped up to the side of the bike, he shook his head as her realized that she didn't noticed that he had stepped up beside her. His eyes glanced down and eyed up her headphones.

A smirk came to his face as he reached out pulled the left side of her headphone out of her ear, making her jump, and turn towards him. "Out of breath already?" He had to hold back the chuckle that was trying to work its way out of him as he watched those hazel eyes widened at him.

"Dean!" She coughed. "I didn't see you there." She told him as if it wasn't obvious. "What's up?"

"You know that the bikes are just for warm ups, right?"

A sheepish look appeared on her face. "I don't exercise much."

He couldn't help but give her a 'well duh' look as he gestured for her to get off the bike. "Well you're just getting started now. Let's get you stretched out."

She reached down to the water bottle that sat next to the back wheel of the stationary bike before following him to the middle of the open arena. After she almost chugged her entire water they started to stretch. And wouldn't you know it for being a petit chick she could only barely touch her toes.

At one point during one of the stretches they were doing, he happened to look up see her twisting her hips funny while trying to mimic him. _Damn it._ He sighed standing straight up and walking over to stand behind her.

"You're twisting your hips." He placed his hands on her hips forcing her to hold them correctly. "You should feel it stretching your lower back, and quads" He felt her body tense with each moment he held her in spot. He frowned as he looked down at her face expecting to see a look of pain, but instead she was blushing.

He rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't understand how someone could be so innocent that they grew embarrassed over someone helping them stretch. Although…He took a second and noticed his position with her. Angel was bent over in a sorta Yoga downward dog position and he was standing behind her, pressing down and holding onto her hips.

Realizing what must have been going through Angel's head, he pulled away from her quickly. This was why he didn't do innocent. As he gave a roll to his still stiff shoulder, she stood up. Her face was still red and her eyes running around the room landing anywhere but on him.

"So, what's next?" She asked as she placed her hands on those slender hips, where his were just moments ago.

"It's time for the real workout." He said noticing Roman and Seth making their way over. Without another word, he walked over to the wall and grabbed two of the wooden boxes, one for him and one for her.

"So how you doing?" Dean heard Seth snicker as he walked back.

"Fine." She nodded as she took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure." Roman asked as the instructor walked to the front of them. "You can take a break if you need to."

"No, I'm alright." She told them, though everyone in the room knew that wasn't the truth. She was wobbly on her feet, her legs undoubtedly felt like jelly from the stationary bike. Her chest was still rising and falling quickly, and she was covered in sweat. She should go sit down, but if she wanted to push herself then it was her problem.

"Here." He threw the smaller of the two boxes that he grabbed down at her feet, earning him a confused face from the girl. "You're going to need it for class."

"Well then, thank you." She finally looked up at him for the first time since becoming embarrassed when they were stretching.

"Where's mine." Seth asked trying to grab for the box still in his hand.

He quickly pulled his arm back so Seth couldn't reach it. "Go get your own." He rolled his eyes as Seth pouted.

"Alright!" The instructor clapped his hands making everyone look at him. "It's not every day that we get WWE Superstars in here for a class." He said with a huge smile on his face. _Great we got a fan here._ "So, we're going to start off easy with some box jumps and move on from there, sound good?"

As he threw his box down in front of his own feet he found himself sneaking a look at the girl beside him, as the instructor went over what their workout was going to be today. Her eyes had lit up when he had said that they were 'starting easy.' She had no idea what she was in for. He meant easy for people who work out on a daily basis and who do Crossfit, not for a chick who gets as out of breath as she did on the warm up stationary bike.

Trying to fight the smirk that was trying to work its way onto his face, he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You think you can keep up?"

She jumped slightly but quickly regained herself and turned towards him with a small smile. "I'm going to try."

 **A.A.A**

How in God's green earth did she even slightly feel like she could keep up with the Shield's workout, let alone Dean Ambrose; who she now believed was as indestructible as he said he was. She was still amazed at the stuff she had seen him do in the gym the last couple of days; and her body still ached as she thought about it.

Though her body ached even without thinking about it; with each step down the hall of the Wells Fargo Arena, her body screamed at her to stop moving. Two days of working out with the Shield and one day of traveling really did a number on her. Every part of her body felt both stiff and like jelly at the same time. She could feel her muscles twitch and shake with each movement. Though she had to push through it, she had to make sure the Shield boys were ready for their match tonight on Smackdown.

Sighing n relief, her eyes locked onto the door marked locker room. However, when she was about to reach out and give the thing a knock to warn the male Superstars that she was coming in, someone called her name from down the hall.

"Miss Miles."

She turned around to see a member of the production crew standing there with a clip board and a headset. "Hey." She smiled at the man as he made his way up to her. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to give you a heads up, the Shield's match has been pushed back a bit. Daniel Bryan wants address what happened Monday, so we're going to start with him and then it will be your guys match." He told her as he looked down at the clipboard. "Is that ok with you?"

She didn't see why it wouldn't be ok. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright, we start in thirty minutes."

She thanked the man before turning back towards the locker room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked before she opened the door slowly. "Female entering." She called through the room, giving just enough time for someone to call out to her, not to come in. After nothing came, she opened the door all the way and tried her best to look like she wasn't half limping as she walked passed everyone in the locker room.

Smiling and greeting everyone, she walked towards the back of the room where the Shield was known to take over. And take it over they did. She gave a little sigh as she saw Roman and Seth standing in front of the last couple of lockers getting ready for the show. Seth was putting on his gloves while Roman was lacing up his boots. Her eyes then traveled across the way to Dean who was sitting at the folding table, with his feet propped up and earbuds in his ears.

Over the last couple of days of hanging with them, she had noticed that Dean was the quickest when it came to getting ready, while Seth and Roman liked to take their time. Which had led to a lot of awkward moments of her and him sitting around waiting for their teammates to finish getting ready. She had gotten used to pretending that there wasn't an awkwardness between her and the six-foot four man, as they waited for Seth and Roman.

"Hey guys." She called out over the low rumble of all the others in the locker room.

"Hey." Seth and Roman turned towards her with slight smiles on their faces. "Look who's running on time."

"Ha, ha." She rolled her eyes playfully at the multicolored haired man. "I told you I was having an off week."

"Weeks not over, toots." Seth winked at her.

Giving him yet another eye roll, she turned so that she was mainly looking at Roman and Dean. "Oh hey, I just learned that your match has been pushed back slightly, Daniel Bryan wants to go out and address what happened on Monday at the beginning of the show."

Roman nodded his head as she spoke. "Not surprising after what happened between him and Kane."

She agreed completely, though they didn't stay on Monday for the last part of the show, she found out right away about Kane coming out at the end of Randy and Daniel's match to interfere. Though it didn't go the way that Kane wanted it to as Daniel was still able to get the pinfall. Which Randy and Kane apparently weren't too happy about because they went after Daniel after the match, ending in Kane choke slamming the man.

When she watched the highlights of the match on YouTube she couldn't believe her eyes, Kane and Daniel were once tag team partners, Team Hell No. The unlikely team that she really liked. And now…Kane was choke slamming the man.

She shook her head trying to get her head back into her job. "Are you ready for your match tonight?"

Yesterday, the three of them had easily decided that Dean and Roman were going to be the ones fight Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston tonight, due to the fact that the two of them barley get to have two on two tag matches. Which took her by surprise, she was expecting the decision to end up going bad. In fact, after learning that they were going to have a two on two tag team match instead of a three on three, she started to dread how they were going to pick who was going to be the one sitting out.

She thought that the three of them would end up in a full out brawl, but what really happened was Roman turned towards Seth and explained why he thought that Dean and him should have the match and Seth agreed almost instantly. She never in a million years thought it would be that easy.

"I'm always ready." Roman gave her a wink before turning towards Dean who was looking up at the ceiling with his earbuds still in his ears. A sigh came from the powerhouse of the Shield as he turned towards his bag that was sitting in one of the locker. After rummaging around in his bag, he turned back around with a pen in his hand. Glaring at Dean, Roman threw the pen across the room and hit the man in the cheek.

Dean's head snapped up towards them, with a glare in his eyes and his mouth open. "What?" He asked pulling his earbuds out.

"Get ready the shows starting soon." Roman told him.

"I was waiting for you." Dean sighed as he rolled his earbuds around his phone and stood up.

Angel watched as he gave his cracked his neck and rolled his left shoulder. Though he tried not to show it, she knew that his arm was still bothering him since his fight on Monday.

She had picked up on the small tells that he had. Yesterday after they got to Des Moines, Iowa they were giving a couple of hours of ring time to train, which they used to have a few practice matches. At one point, Seth was having a match with Dean and had gotten a hold of Dean's left arm. He flipped him over so that he was laying on his stomach and put him into a submission hold that had his arm behind his back. Even before Seth applied any pressure to the arm, Dean's expression changed, his lips pursed and his brows slightly furrowed. After a few moments of lying there, Dean had fought his way out of the hold. Though once he was free, he paced around the ring and roll his left shoulder over and over before getting back into the practice.

Dean got up and put his phone in his bag before turning around with a scowl on his face. "Let's go."

She followed the three of them back through the locker room and out into the hallway, though as they made their way down the hall, she took a wrong step on her swore legs and pain shot up through her stiff body. Trying as hard as she could, she strained to ignore the soreness in her body and kept walking, though it soon became apparent that she didn't hide the pain as well as she thought she did, when she noticed Seth and Dean looking down at her.

"You ok?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok" She gave Seth a smile to reinsure him. "Just a little sore from working out this week."

"You know you don't have to push yourself so hard, right?" Seth smirked as her as they passed the gorilla and headed up to the entrance in the stands. "We're the ones who get beaten up for a living, not you."

And she thanked God for that. After seeing them practice, she was glad that she wasn't the one going into the ring tonight.

However, she already knew firsthand what a Superstar could do… Her hand rose up to touch her still healing face.

Giving herself an internal shake, as they got to their spots at the upper entrance of the arena.

"Camera's roll on Smackdown in two minutes."

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: The Wyatts are creepy! And I hope that Angel does get to stand clear of them. And I loved the promo too! I just hope i lived up to what it was really like! It's one of my favorites.**

 **Labinnacslove: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Skovko: She is slowly becoming part of them and I'm so happy that it shows that she's just flowing into the team!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Nine! Thank you for all the support! I hope you like this one.**

 **SmackDown Feb 7, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/13/19**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Even with the large metal doors standing between them and the arena, Angel could still hear the crowd going wild as Daniel Bryan made his way up the ramp. They were going nuts for the man. Though she seemed to be the only one of the four standing there that even seemed to care about how loud the crowd was being. The boys looked as if they weren't even paying any attention the screaming as they pumped each other up for their match.

All of them were hopping around, swinging their arms about and wetting down their hair as they waited for their music to start. Just by a glance she could tell that the Shield was amped up.  
"We got this." Roman clapped Dean on the shoulder.

Dean turned towards the larger man and nodded his head with that mischievous smirk on his face. "When don't we"

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

Angel's gut dropped as the theme song played, with everything that happened over the week she had almost forgotten that she was going to be walking down to the ring alongside the Shield tonight. Almost forgot that this was going to mark the first time she was going down to the ring as part of the Shield.

That mixture of bees and butterflies, or as she started to call them 'beetterflies' started to fly in her stomach, as she watched Dean rip open the large metal door.

Standing off to the side, she expected Roman and Seth to walk around her and join their friend as he started down the stairs to the crowd, but a big hand pressed against her back. As he was pushed through the doors after Dean, she glanced back to see Roman smirking at her.

"Here they come!" She heard Cole called as the crowd both cheered and booed.

Her eyes widened as she looked out at the crowd from the top of the steps. She knew that there was going to be a lot of people here, but this…this was overwhelming. Another push on the back got her started down the steps. Those 'beeterflies' in her stomach grew worse, she felt like she was going to be sick.

Swallowing the lump that was in her throat, she tired her hardest not to look around, to stare straight ahead of her just like she had seen the Shield do. Her mind rushed back to all the times she had watched the Shield do their entrance; they were big, tough, and intimidating. Something that she knew there was no way she was going to live up to. Sh/e hoped that last least she could stop herself from looking as terrified as she was.

When she made it to the third step down, her vision was covered by a barrage of hands and she couldn't stop as her eyes shot wide. Slowly she turned towards the bands and looked around at all the fans that were reaching out towards her, there was no more a humbling feeling than what she was feeling right now.

"Just keep going." Seth's voice whispered in her ear making her jump slightly.

Giving him a nod, she started down the steps once more. Locking her eyes once more on Dean, she watched as he passed each of the outstretched arms without much of a care. In fact, the man seemed to be shaking off the crowd. Though the crowd didn't seem to care that he bluntly walked passed and denied them their high-fives and fist bumps. They just smacked him on his back, shoulder, arm, whatever they could get their hands on as he passed.

What shocked her more than the fact that the fans didn't care about Dean ignoring them, was that as she walked passed them, they started to pat _her_ on the back. _Why me?_ With men like Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns walking with her why would they even want to pat her on the back?

Suddenly as if to answer her question, her eyes were caught by a sign across the way and her breath got stuck in her throat as she read the words. "I'll fight Randy Orton for Angel Miles." Tears started to brim in her eyes as she stared at the sign.

"Making their way to the ring being companied by Seth Rollins and Angel Miles, Representing the Shield, at a combined weight of four hundred and ninety pounds…" She heard Eden the ring announcer call over the mic. Angel pulled her eyes away from the wonderful sign, and turned his attention back to the man in front of her, just in time to see Dean easily hop over the barrier that keep the audience out of the fight.

As she got to the bottom of the steps, her face heated up. The last time she was here, she had made a fool of herself on live TV and it was time to do it again. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on top of the barricade, but as soon as she went to start her climb up a hand came into her eye line.

Blinking, Angel looked at the taped-up hand that was outstretched in front of her face. "You going to take it or not?" That oh so familiar gruff voice asked her in a low tone, making her look up at the man that the hand belonged to. Angel almost thought she was dreaming her eyes landed on Dean Ambrose standing there, looking at her slightly annoyed with his arm outstretched towards her.

Still in shock, she took the hand that he was offering. As soon as their hands touched, Dean practically picked her up with one arm, without any trouble at all. And before she knew it, she was sitting on the barrier. Dean quickly let go of her hand and readjusted his hold on her, putting both his hands under her arms. When he gave her a small pull forward, she got the idea and let herself slide down the barricade to her feet. Once she was firmly on the ground, Dean pulled away from her like he didn't just do something nice and marched his w/ay towards the ring.

Baffled, she watched as he climbed up the steel steps and made his way into the ring by ducking under the top rope. She looked away from the man who was now jumping around in the ring, egging on the crowd when Seth and Roman jumped over the barrier behind her.

She went to turn towards the two men and give them a smile only to almost get ran over by the camera crew who raced up to get the intense look on Roman's face as he stood up from jumping over the barrier.

Dumbfounded and overwhelmed, she turned around to seek help from Seth who made his way over to the announcers' table. As he was greeted by Cole and JBL, his eyes shot over to her and he raised a brow at her.

"You ok?" He asked as Kofi Kingston's theme started and the crowd gave a huge pop.

"I'm fine." She lied, those 'beetterflies' were making a mess of her stomach and she felt out of place and in the way of the production threw ran around her.

"Just do what you did Monday." He told her before grabbing the headset that JBL was handing him. "Oh, and you are allowed to get closer." He smirked. "Don't be scared of the ring."

Nodding, she took a deep breath and looked back at the ring as Kofi made his way into the ring. _Just do what I did on Monday._ She told herself as two sets of camera crews rushed around her to get the best angle.

Slowly she made her way up to the side of the ring, nearest the announcers' table. _Don't be scared of the ring._ She repeated Seth's words as reached out and touched the apron with the tips of her fingers.

However as soon as she let herself semi-relax, Dolph Ziggler's theme started to play, making her jump. Trying once again to get a hold of herself, she looked through the ropes to see Dolph making his way down the ramp, showboating like he normally did.

Movement above her, made her look up at the two members of the Shield that were in the ring. And boy did the extra four and half feet that the ring gave them, made them feel like giants. Ignoring just how big the two men seemed, she noticed that Roman looked cool and calm, while Dean was jittery, constantly stepping around, smacking Roman on the chest or shoulder. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that the man was nervous, though the look on his face was anything but. In fact, the only word that she could use to describe the small smirk that made its way onto the 'Mouthpiece of the Shield' was confidence.

"Good luck!" She called up to them as Dolph's music cut out, making both men glace back at her as the bell rang.

Dean and Roman looked at each other and without a word, Roman was the one that made his way out of the ring and onto the apron. While across the way Dolph did the same.

Roman gave her another glance as he got settled into his spot. "Relax. You're doing fine." He told her as Dean and Kofi started to dance around each other. She gave the man a smile but was drawn instantly away as Dean and Kofi locked up.

The match had official began, and Dean quickly got the upper hand by grabbing onto and ducking under Kofi's arm. Once out of the lockup, he wrapped Kofi's arm around his back and put him into a headlock. Before Angel could even adjusted to the quick movements, Dean flipped Kofi down with a headlock takeover, slamming him to the canvas.

With Kofi on the mat, Dean was able to get the man into a submission hold, only for the man to right out of by jamming his hand into Dean's face. Dean's hold started to slip, but he masterfully covered it by pulling Kofi up to his feet; making sure to twist the man's arms as they stood up.

Kofi fought this hold as well, dropping himself down to the mat for a deliberate roll that managed to get his arm untwisted. Quickly, Kofi wrapped himself around Dean, turning and spinning him around to throw him off, before reaching down and grabbing his foot. Kofi gave Dean's foot a tug upwards and Dean went straight down to the mat. As soon as Dean's back hit against the canvas Kofi landed a big splash on the poor man.

Gasping, Angel's eyes shot wide as she realized that Kofi had just come down on Dean's left arm. Well it was time to find out once and for all just how bad that arm was still bothering him.

Leaning forward so that her face almost touched the bottom rope, Angel watched as Dean kicked out of the cover, and slowly made his way to his feet; holding his left arm close. _I knew it still bother him!_

But there was no time for a small 'I told you so' victory as Kofi grabbed Dean around the head once more and dragged him over to the corner. Right now, she just hoped that Kofi didn't notice that Dean was favoring his left arm. However, as the man switched his hold from a headlock to Dean's hurt arm, she knew he did.

Kofi tagged Dolph in and the two of them threw Dean into the ropes making him bounce off and run back into them; only flipping him around and slamming him into the mat once again. Dolph covered but Dean kicked out at one.

"There you go." She heard Roman cheer for his teammate as Dean kicked Dolph in the gut to take command of the match.

Pursing his lips together, Dean grabbed the hunched over Dolph and pushed both of them back toward the ropes to make them both bounce off of them. Dean let Dolph go and used the momentum to hit a nice shoulder tackle; knocking the blond-haired man down.

The little dance that Dean did after the hit made her smile. She always liked the little flourishes that Dean put into the matches like that. And judging by the chuckle that she heard come from above her, so did Roman.

Dean took off towards the ropes once again. This time as he pushed off from the ropes, Dolph rolled under his feet, making him jump over the man before bouncing off the far side's ropes and making his way back.

Leaning into the match, Angel watched as Dolph got to his feet just in time to jump over Dean who was making his second pass across the ring. Though as he went for a third one, Dolph was able to catch Dean by the arm.

Arms locked, Dean went for a short arm clothesline but Dolph ducked under the attack. When Dean turned around, he ran right into Dolph's fist and he went straight down to the mat.

As she looked at Dean's face, she could see that the man was blinded and dazed by the hit, which allowed Dolph to push him down by head so that he was laying on his back. When Dolph looked up at the crowd, she knew what was about to happened. One right after another, timed perfectly to keep Dean in that dazed state, Dolph landed elbow-drop after elbow-drop. This was the man's signature move that he called the 'Heart Stopper'.

"Come on Dean!" She yelled trying to stir the dazed man as Dolph stood up and egged on the crowd who was counting the hits, before landing his tenth one. And as she expected the Showoff went right for the pin, but Dean kicked out at two.

"Yes!"

Dean's eyes shot over to the corner and locked with Roman's as he rammed Dolph into the corner, allowing Roman to tag in off his back. As Dean held Dolph in place, Roman put the man into a headlock that made the 'Showoff' bend backwards over the turnbuckles. When Roman hit Dolph with a punch to the side of the head, Dean let the man go.

Taking a moment from the match, Angel looked up at Dean as he made his way out of the corner. She couldn't help but let out a sigh, as she watched him slowly roll his left shoulder with a scowl on his face. It wasn't just her imagination; his shoulder was definitely still bothering him.

As she went to reach up and check on the man standing above her, her attention was dragged over to Roman as he picked Dolph off the ground by the head, making the man get to his feet, before knocking him back down with an uppercut to the chin.

 _Ouch._ She cringed as Dolph went spiraling to the ground.

Roman stood ominously over the man as he crawled his way over to the ropes. There was an eerie look sparkling in those eyes of the Samoan as Dolph leaned himself against the bottom rope. Without a second thought Roman smashed his boot down on the side of the blonde's head holding him against the rope, choking him.

"Keep that pressure!" Dean yelled to Roman as Dolph screamed out in pain and the ref counted. When Roman had to let go of him, Dolph turned reached for his tag team partner in vain. Roman reached down and grabbed him by the outstretched arm, using it to pull the 'Showoff' to his feet only once again knocking him down.

Not letting go of Dolph's arm, Roman reached over and tagged Dean in.

Giving a clap of her hands, she watched as Dean made his way into the ring. She didn't know what the two had just planned but judging by the fact that Roman was holding Dolph's head and arm forcing him to look at Dean, she knew it wasn't going to be good. Her hunch was right, Dean gave what looked like a devastating stomp to Dolph's shoulder.

Not giving the man a moment rest, he set up and landed his stumbling erratic elbow drop before covering the man. Dolph kicked out almost instantly and reached once again towards his partner.

A dark look came to Dean's face as he turned and looked at the outstretched arm. He reached out and grabbed Dolph's hand, placed it down on the man, before getting up and stomping down on it. Angel hissed out as she held her own hand while watching Dolph yell in pain as he shook out his injured hand.

Picking Dolph up off the ground by the head, Dean went for a suplex but as he lifted Dolph up, the man was able to twist himself in the air and land on his feet. Dean quickly turned around to try to grab Dolph again, only to be meet by a dropkick to the face that sent him straight down on the ground.

"You alright." Angel looked up as she heard Roman call out to Dean who was rolling around on the mat trying to break from the daze that the kick had just put him in. She could feel her heart racing for the man, if Roman was worried about him then that hit must have connected hard against Dean's jaw. "Get to your feet."

"Come on." She found herself calling out. Suddenly the crowd went wild, making her look up to see that Dolph had finally tag out, while Dean was still stumbled around. Before Dean was able to fully get to his feet, Kofi jumped at him from the top rope; sending him right back down to the mat.

The high flyer didn't stop there, her eyes widened as Kofi ran over towards her and Roman and deliver a flying kick to Roman, knocking him from the apron.

"Roman!" She gasped as she went over to help the big man.

"I'm alright." Roman put his hand up to stop her as he rose from the ground. They're eyes locked for a moment before the sounds of someone hitting the mat drew there attention back to the match.

Dean was quickly getting up to his feet, only to meet a clothesline head on. Though the hit didn't keep the man down for long, Dena just quickly got back to his feet; just in time to be knocked down by a dropkick to the head.

Up and down and up and down. Angel stood there in awe as she watched Dean keep getting up from each hit that Kofi landed, only to be knocked right back down to the mat. Which was made it all the more impressive when Dean caught Kofi out of midair. Dean staggered backwards, as Kofi tried to fight out of the hold.

Dean gave a quick glance behind him before dropping himself backwards, letting go of Kofi at the last second, and Kofi went smashing into the top rope.

With a quick roll, Dean tagged Roman back in and made his way out of the ring. Though instead of making his way into the ring, Roman jumped down from the apron and took off towards Kofi who was draped over the bottom rope. Leaping from the ground as if he was flying, Roman hit the Kofi with a dropkick straight to the head, before landing on the apron himself.

"Wow." She gasped bringing her hands up to her mouth not wanting to imagen the pain that hit would cause.

A gruff curse from above her, making her look up at Dean who was once again rolling that left arm of his.

"How you doing?" She called up to him making those light blue eyes drop down to her.

Dean brought his hand to his jaw and worked it a bit before nodding his head. "Fine."

One. Two. The crowd cheered as Roman pinned Kofi, but Kofi kicked out. Getting up Roman pointed over to Dean, who nodded his head in some sort of agreement. "Beat him!" Dean yelled as Roman kicked Kofi towards him. "Kill him! Hurt him!" Angel couldn't stop the giggle that rose in her throat as she listened to Dean cheering on his teammate in his own special way.

It didn't take long for Roman to tag Dean back into the match. Holding onto Kofi like Dean did for him with Dolph, Roman waited as Dean in the ring and deliver a kidney shot to the highflyer before getting out.

Though Dean didn't stop there, not letting the man take the time to breath; Dean grabbed Kofi's arm and wrapped it around his back before hitting him with a one arm clothesline. With Kofi on the ground Dean began to stamp on him, once on the chest, once on the shoulder, before tagging Roman back in. Which took her for a loop. Though quickly in and our tags was part of the Shield's arsenal, she wasn't prepared for another sudden tag.

Dean held Kofi's head between his legs as Roman came in, got low and gave the man a nice uppercut to the gut. As Dean and Roman traded places, Kofi was able to get the upper hand on Roman, getting in a good couple of punches. But the control didn't last long as Roman kicked Kofi and quickly maneuver the man to land a vertical suplex.

Cover and a kick out.

An annoyed look appeared on Roman's face as he quickly grabbed Kofi in headlock and held him on his hands and knees. "That's it!" Dean cheered on his partner as he leaned down through the top and middle rope. However the man's tone changed almost instantly as he watched Kofi get to his feet and start to break the hold that Roman had on him.

With a few elbows to the Roman's gut, Kofi tried to get back into the match by bouncing off the ropes and heading towards what he thought was a stunned Roman, only to get viciously clotheslined by the man.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist and jumped up and down.

"Good Man!" Dean called out at the same time.

Excitement flowed through her as she watched Roman take on Kofi. That clothesline was a nice hit and it made her adrenaline rush and judging by the reaction and look in Dean's eyes, it did the same for him as well.

Roman grabbed one of Kofi's legs as he leaned over and tagged in Dean; who instantly got into the match. While Roman held both of Kofi's legs up Dean stepped down on the man's back, before giving the man a good stamp.

"Good job!" She turned away from the match and towards Roman as he made his way out of the ring.

"Thanks." He smiled down at her as he adjusted his vest. Both of them quickly turned bac towards the match to see Dean had dropped down and put Kofi in a headlock. He putting all his weight onto the Kofi's neck, pressing him into the mat.

Kofi made a good try to get his feet and over his corner to tag in Dolph who was reaching out towards him, but Dean kept him at bay with a few knees to the stomach. As Dean looked around the arena, he set Kofi up for a butterfly suplex, by hooking both arms.

"Do it!" She couldn't stop herself from yelling out, and just like that Kofi went up over Dean's head and down to the mat. After the cover failed Dean flipped Kofi around and put him in a submission hold.

She could hear Dolph try to cheer his partner on as Dean put the hurt on him. Though what she really noticed was the strain that Dean was putting on his left arm, she could see it on his face. _Tap out!_ She pleaded with Kofi as she watched Dean losing his grip.

Though it didn't happen, Kofi made it to his feet and got himself away from Dean. Not for long though, Dean followed him over to the ropes and gave Kofi a high knee shot to the gut. Grabbing the man by the hair, Dean dragged him to the far corner before starting to pound on him.

"What are you doing?" She asked under her breath as Dean lifted Kofi up to the top rope. She watched closely as Dean tried to keep Kofi in a daze by hitting him a couple of time on the back, before hooking both of Kofi's arms again. It looked like Dean was going for another butterfly suplex off the second rope, when Kofi countered. The man quickly got out of Dean's grasp and knocked him off the ropes.

"Dean!" She called as Kofi got himself to the top rope. "Dean!" It was no surprise when Kofi jumped for the stunned Dean Ambrose, who stumbled out to about the center of the ring, and landed a crossbody on the man.

It looked like Kofi was free and had the time to tag Dolph back into the match, but Dean quickly came to form the crossbody and grabbed onto Kofi's ankle stopping him.

"Come on Dean! Get him back!" Angel bounced in her spot as she smacked her hand against the apron. Though as it looked like Dean was about to do just that, Kofi caught him on the side of the head with a kick. "No!' Dean slowly went down to the mat. She watched in horror as Dean laid on his back, mouth opening and closing like he was trying to say something.

"Shit." She heard Roman cruse as he leaned over the ropes, arm extended as far as he could get it. "Come on, Come on." He called for Dean, who was slowly clawing his way over. Her heart almost stopped as she watched as the two finally tagged and Dean rolled out of the ring.

She quickly stepped over to him and knelt down beside him, trying to get a good look at his face. "Dean? You ok?" She asked as she noticed the blank look in his eyes as he blinked rapidly. "Dean?"

Giving his head a good shake Dean's eyes finally focused on her. "Yeah." He sighed. "Damn that hurt." He rubbed the side of his head.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked as Dean turned to watch the fight.

"Yeah." He swayed on his feet. She could almost see the man go in and out of it as he stood there. He was not ok. Giving his head another shake Dean's locked eyes on Roman who was standing in their corner and quickly climbed up to the apron.

"Dean!" She called as he reached out for Roman, who stepped away just as Dean was about to tag in. _Not again._

As the two of them had a stand-off, movement from the other side of the ring caught her attention. She quickly looked over to see the man wearing purple and green pants; Kofi was booking his way over towards Dean.

"Watch out!" She called just slightly too late as Kofi grabbed Dean's foot and dragged him down, making him hit his chin down on the apron.

As Dean hit the floor, she made a move to once again check on him, but Kofi turned towards her. Instantly her body froze. She knew Kofi wasn't a bad guy, in fact he seemed like a very nice guy, but she didn't want to chance it. Not after the run in with Randy.

Her eyes traveled from Kofi to Dean who laid on the ground, back up to the man standing in her way. As she stood there trying to figure out what do to, everything around her seemed to go so fast. In the ring, she watched as Roman kicked out a pin, while she also noticed Seth slowly making his way over towards Dean.

Though she wasn't the only one that noticed him, Kofi quickly turned away from her and locked eyes on Seth. As Kofi went after Seth who backed himself against the barrier, she was able to get a hold of her body and rushed to help Dean to his feet.

"You good?" She asked as Dean used her as a crutch. She didn't get an answer, for as soon as he was fully standing he went after Kofi who still was paying attention to Seth.

She couldn't look away as Dean grabbed the man and threw him into the barricade before going down to one knee while holding that left arm close to his body again.

Seth got Dean once again to his feet. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Dean blinked his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good." He told his friend as he limped his way back towards the ring, just in time for Roman to land a Superman punch on Dolph.

Roman's signature battle cry made her turn away from Dean and back to the ring to see him setting up for a spear as Dolph slowly made his way to his feet. Roman snapped out of the corner with all his might and plowed right into a dazed Dolph Ziggler.

But instead of going for the pin, Roman's eyes landed on Dean who was trying to get himself up onto the apron again. A smirk appeared on his face, as he made his way over and tagged in the still reeling man.

Blinking, Dean looked up at Roman who was point at Dolph. And seemingly at the same time they both realized what Roman was doing. He was giving Dean the easy pin.

"Oh, come on guys!" She heard Seth call as the two men stared each other down and switched places. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Very funny." Dean rolled his eyes as he walked over to Dolph, who was still out cold laying in the middle of the ring. Almost tripping over the man, Dean covered and the ref counted. One. Two. Three. Ding. Ding. Ding.

They won, but instead of rejoicing the two men just glared at each other as they came together in the middle of the ring. This was the second time in a row that a match had ended this way.

The ref raised their arms and Seth was instantly between the two of them. Though anger wasn't what she saw in their eyes as the two men went face to face. They were almost smiling at each other. Challenging each other.

"Go chill out." Seth told Dean as he sent him to the side of the ring before going to talk to Roman.

Worried about those last couple of hits that he took, Angel climbed up onto the apron and made her way around to the front by where Dean was standing. His eyes landed on her for a moment, though just as she was about to open her mouth the light in the arena cut out and that chilling theme music played over the speakers as the titantron lit up to show Luke Harper standing there whistling.

"Oh no."

The camera then moved to show Bray who was laughing as he looked up at the ceiling. "Look at you, bickering like children." He said pointing out towards the ring. "Consumed with pride, beating your chest at one another, trying to see who in the Shield has the sharpest teeth." He wagged his finger at them. "They believe me to be a facade, a joke." He laughed again, sending chills down Angel's back as he took off his hat. "Well if you could only see…" He said in that airy voice of his. "…the monster that lives behind my eyes. Then you'd realized how real I am."

Angel jumped at the as a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dean standing next to her with his lips pursed. His eyes went from her to the screen and back as he shook his head. "Don't let him scare you." He said stepping away and making his way towards his Shield brothers.

"Those that deny us." Luke took his turn to speak. "You will be the first ones to burn."

"Follow the buzzard."

* * *

 **Skovko: I'm not trying to kill her I promise!**

 **Labinnacslove: She is trying to fit in. and I don't know if any one could go as extreme as they do. lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Chapter 10 is here! I know that it's been a little while, but it's here and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Smackdown: February 7, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/13/19**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Dean cursed as he exited the arena. _Here it comes._ He turned around to face Roman. As his best friend walked towards him, he tried his hardest to figure out a way to talk his way out of this one.

For the second time in a week, he had made a fool of himself by trying to tag himself in as Roman was commanding the fight. His anger from Kofi's sneak attack had gotten to him tonight and he just wanted in the fight to take some aggression out of someone.

Though this time, Roman did get one over on him, he humiliated him in front of everyone by tagging him in for an easy pin. Which he kind of deserved.

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for what was about to come, but Roman just walked past him. Raising an eyebrow, he quickly turned back towards Roman and grabbed the man's arm stopping him in his tracks. "Come on man, just do it."

"Do what?" Roman asked.

"Rail on me for being an ass again."

Roman let out a snicker as he shook his head. "Nah, we're even." He said giving him a good smack on the back before walking away.

Letting out a groan, Dean started down the hallway after Roman. He knew that he would forever hold this over his head but was still thankful that the whole thing was over. However, some part of him wished that Roman would have just yelled at him. He hated this passive shit.

Without another word, they made their way into the locker room and passed the few Superstars that were hanging out in the room, making their way to the corner of the room that they had taken over earlier in the night. Quickly he grabbed one of the folding mental chairs and planted himself on it.

With the stress about Roman being pissed at him slowly fading away, he realized that his head was pounding from the hit off the apron. Though he was sure that the kick to the side of the head didn't help.

As he gave his neck a cracked he realized that it wasn't just his head that was killing him, his left arm was still giving him trouble. It had been bothering ever since the hit he took on Monday, but it wasn't really a surprise seeing on how he never gave it a chance to heal before racing back into the ring.

"Good job out there." Seth called out as he walked up to them, and clapped Roman on the back. "One more win for the Shield." Dean could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice as he praised them. It didn't take a genius to realize that Seth was embarrassed and upset about how the matched ended.

"Yep." He heard Roman chuckle slightly. _The prick._

"So, what are we going to do about Wyatt this time?"

"Well, he does have a match tonight." Angel's voice hit them as she weaseled her way through the locker room, just like Monday her arms were full of ice cold waters.

Seth nodded his head as he took the water bottle that she was holding out for him. "Yeah? Well maybe we'll answer his call with another one of our own." He smirked. "Think you can get your hands on another camera?"

Dean nodded his head as Seth's eyes landed on him. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He said earning looks of approvals from both his brothers but not Angel, who was standing in front of Roman checking on the stitches that he ended up getting after the injury on his eyes opened again from their work out on Tuesday.

"You know, you could just ask to use a camera." She said handing a water to Roman. "You're still good." She patted him on the arm, receiving a nod back from the big guy as he took the water.

"Where's the fun in asking?" Dean leaned back in his chair.

Yeah, he knew he could ask for the camera, they've done it before. But for a street dog like him, stealing it was so much more fun. "You saw the look on Stephanie's face on Monday, it was priceless."

Angel sighed as she stepped up in front of his chair. "I was just trying to save you the trouble." She handed him the last water in her hand. Though when he took the thing she didn't move away, she just stood there in front of him, biting that bottom lip of hers.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

 **A.A.A**

Angel swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood in front of Dean. How could a man who was sitting in a chair still be so large and still feel like they were towering over the people around him?

"How's your arm?" She asked while shuffling her feet. "It looked like it was still bothering you during the fight."

After a few moments of just giving her a blank stare, Dean shook his head. "It's fine." He said making a big show of rolling his arm, trying to prove that nothing was wrong.

"Well that good." She sighed knowing that he was lying to her, she could even see the very slight uncomfortable look that was in his eyes as he moved his left shoulder. "I was going to offer you a shoulder massage to help ease some on the tension, if you needed it."

"Nah, I'm good." He took a swig from the water bottle she had given him. "But thanks for the water." With that the man pushed himself out of the chair and started back out through the locker room without another word.

"Don't worry about him." Roman told her as he carefully rubbed his face with a towel being ever so careful with those stitches. The stitches that she was still beating herself up about. She knew on Monday that she should have ran and got the medical team for that cut, but for some reason she didn't. And due to that, she let the man go all night and part of the next day with a massive cut on his eyelid.

"Yeah, we have bigger fish to fry then Dean Ambrose and his self-destructing ways." Seth smirked. "We need to make Wyatt realize that he doesn't scare us." He threw a sweaty arm around her shoulders before leading her back through the locker room for the fourth time today.

When they finally exited the sweat smelling locker room, she noticed Dean standing down the hallway a bit, leaning against the wall. His eyes were locked onto the same camera that he had taken on Monday, only this time instead of just being hooked up and ready to go just in case; the thing had a crew member stationed next to it. Probably due to the fact that _someone_ had stolen the thing last time.

"How's the stake out?" Seth asked as he pulled her over towards Dean.

Dean shook his head not even glancing at the two of them. "Stephanie knows us too well."

She sighed as her eyes landed on the crew member that was in charge of the camera. "Again, I'm sure if you just ask…"

"Nope, not going to happen." Dean leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, there was a half smirk on the man's face as he carefully watched what was going on in front of him. He looked as if he was enjoying himself.

Though she grew antsy with each minute that passed by, Sheamus had already defeated Ryback in his match and judging by the cheers and yes chants that she could hear coming from one of the screens backstage, Cesaro and Daniel Bryan's match was already on its way. They didn't have much time left, once Daniel and Cesaro's match was done there was AJ Lee vs Nikki Bella and then it was Bray Wyatt's fight. They need to get this promo done, now.

Not knowing what else to do, she took a deep breath and pushed herself away from Seth and Dean who were talking among themselves and started towards the crew member who had turned towards one of the catering table and was stuffing his face with the different snacks.

 _Here's goes nothing._ She sighed. It was time to test that womanly attraction that everyone was talked about. As she rounded the table, his eyes locked right on her. "Oh! Thank God." She did her best to sound surprised to see a crew member standing there. "I need a huge favor." She brought her hand up to play with the bottom of her hair.

She watched as the crew member put down the small plate off food he had and turned completely towards her. "What you need?"

Crap….She didn't think this through completely. Her eyes ran around the room quickly. She needed away to get him out of the area, to make an opening for Dean to take the camera, but how? Her eyes landed on Dean, she could see and feel him watching her intensely. That's when the lightbulb clicked.

"I was trying to find a heat compress for Dean Ambrose's shoulder, he really banged it up hard on Monday and it's still bothering him." She said not lying completely. "Though there aren't any on the medical table… You think you could check to see if they're any more in the supplies for me?" She watched as the guys eyes wavered for a moment. "Please."

Giving out a huge sigh the guy nodded his head. "Yeah, let me see what I can find." And with that he walked away towards the loading dock where all the extra supplies boxes were.

As she watched him walk away, she noticed Seth and Dean quickly making their way over towards her. Dean instantly went to work, trying to undo the camera from the tripod that it was sitting on.

"That was amazing." Seth pattered her on the back while they both watched Dean work.

"Thanks." She said in a small voice as Dean got the camera off and tucked it under his arm.

"Let's grab Roman and get this bitch done." Dean smirked.

 **D.D.D**

Dean quickly walked back towards the locker room with Seth practically running in front of him, they had to grab Roman so that they could film their promo to show at the end of Wyatt's fight.

As Seth ran into the locker room, he stood alone in the hallway with the bootlegged camera. Letting out a sigh, he looked down at the thing. He had to give Angel props; he never thought that 'Miss Innocent' would help him steal something. In fact, when she pushed herself off the wall and started towards the production crew member, he thought she was going to ruin his fun and just ask for the camera.

He knew his jaw hit the floor when he saw her try her hardest to get the man to leave his station, batting those eyelashes, playing with her long brown hair, even giving him that coy smile and little giggles…..

Dean shook his head hard as he heard Seth and Roman's voices coming from the locker room. "We ready?" Seth asked as soon as he walked out of the room.

"Yep!" Angel's voice came from beside him, startling him.

He quickly turned towards the girl standing next to him. He and Seth had left her standing there, waiting for the crew member to come back with those warm compresses that she asked for. Since, she made the point that they never knew when they were going to need them. Either the crew member was faster than Dean gave him credit for, or Angel was. His eyes dropped down to the warm compresses that she was trying to stuff into her pockets.

"Let's do this." Roman's voice broke him from his curiosity and made him turn towards the big lug. Roman took the lead as they started down the hallways of the arena, keeping their eyes out for a dark corner just like always.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton." Dean heard as they passed the gorilla. He glanced over to see Renee Young interviewing Randy Orton and he couldn't help but sneer at the man. There was the bastard that just attacked Angel little more than a week ago and here he was doing another interview like nothing ever happened.

Which was probably because the Authority thought that making him run a stupid gauntlet between him and all the members of the Elimination Chamber match in the weeks leading up to the event, was a great punishment. They didn't even strip him of the titles.

What kind of a message did that send to the Universe, not to mention to Angel? She just had to stand there and watch the man that hurt her, practically get away with what he did. While knowing that it was her bossed that were the ones letting him get away with it.

 _Angel!_ His eyes widened as his head snapped back towards the woman who was no longer walking next to him. He let out a curse, when his eyes landed on her. She was frozen on the other side of the gorilla, her eyes locked on Randy as he talked to Renee. He could see the fear in her eyes as she just stood there.

Taking a deep breath, he walked back over towards her and put his free hand on her shoulder. "Angel." He sighed when she jumped before she looked up at him. The look of fear slowly washed from her, but he could still feel her body shaking under his hand.

"Sorry." She bit her lip, looking away from him which only made him curse again. "It's just…I know it's stupid." Her voice wavered.

"It's not stupid to be scared of a man who attacked you." He gave her a squeeze on the shoulder while also getting her to turn around so that his body was between her and Randy. "What's stupid, is the fact that you're scared of him while we're here."

Her eyes widened as they walked passed the ongoing interview and over towards where Seth and Roman were standing. "When we said you're under our protection on Monday, we meant it. No one can hurt you while we're here."

 **A.A.A**

Angel was still in shock as Dean pulled her away from Randy and over to Seth and Roman. She couldn't believe that she reacted the way she did when she saw him. Her body just froze in place. She knew that he had no idea that she was standing there, he wasn't even facing her way but there she was scared out of her wits just by seeing the man.

Thank god that Dean noticed her and came back for her, or else she might still be standing in that spot just watching Randy talk to Renee.

"You alright?" Roman asked looking from her to Dean and back.

"Yeah" She nodded. "I'm alright."

"That's good, we thought we lost you back there." Seth winked at her as they four of them started down the hallway again.

As they walked, she noticed that Dean was still walking in step with her, not making a move to step away. He was truly like a guard dog. Standing behind the person he was to protect, with a look on his face that told everyone not to mess with send person or he would bite, and she just so happened to be that said person. Which made her feel both kind of giddy and kind of nervous at the same time. _Welcome back beetterflies._

"What about here?" Roman asked pointing to a small dark hallway that they were passing.

Dean nodded his head and held out the camera towards her just like on Monday. "Yeah, this will work just fine." He smirked.

She took the camera and followed them to the very back of the small hallway. "Is this going to go the same as Monday?" She asked turning the camera on and setting up for the promo.

"Pretty much," Seth told her as they all got into their spots. "Ready, when you are."

Making sure everything was ok, she started to record. "Good to go."

Much to her surprise, Dean reach out and grabbed onto the bottom of the camera making her pan from nothing to him as he shouted. "Wyatts!" She let Dean have control of hers and the camera's movements as he jostled it around while looking from Roman back to the camera, back to Roman.

When he finally looked back at the camera with those pursed lips he started again. "Bickering children, that's cute." He gave a slight smirk. "That you think you can say that to us. But watch it…" He paused. "Because you're talking to the hounds, Wyatt Family."

Almost instantly she found herself thankful that Dean was holding onto the camera as his sudden raise in voice made her jump slightly. "You think we're too full of our own pride." He pulled the camera in so that it only showed his face. "You're right, we are, we have a lot of pride, because we are the best unit in this industry." His voice dipped so deep that it sent chills down her spine as he started to bounce around slightly, his voice turning almost sing songy. "When we get you in the ring at Elimination Chamber. We own you."

The camera was suddenly pulled towards Seth who stood at the far end again, his hands replacing Dean as he started to speak. "We don't care if you're monsters or if you're men. We are not afraid of you." _Speak for yourself._ She shook her head remembering what if felt like to just run into the man on Monday. "I'm going to rake the beards off your faces with the bottom of my boot." It was Seth's turn to get loud. "For one reason. You cost us the opportunity to be in the Elimination Chamber."

The camera was once again passed, this time to Roman who almost ripped the thing out of her hands as he pulled both her and the camera closer to film his part. "You just don't seem to understand. One of us…" He moved his arm around so that she paned from Seth to Dean, who was looking really creepy with his head down. "…Would have become WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

As soon as the word Champion came from Roman, Dean's head snapped up to look at the man. "Fortunately for us we know a few methods." He said once again moving her and the camera so that now it was him and Seth in frame. "For making people understand."

Dean's laugh filled her right ear as she felt his hand take the bottom of the camera from Roman. Quickly and carefully she moved so that the camera was fully on Dean. "So, now it's time for some justice boys, believe in the Shield." Stepping slightly backwards, she paned down so once again their signature fist bump was seen in the camera screen.

"And cut." She called turning off the camera. Her eyes landed on the men in front of them to see a mischievous spark in each of their eyes.

"That was good." She said hoping that her voice didn't shake as she spoke. It was better than good, she could feel the intimation wafting from the three on them. It felt like she was standing in front of three predators, three dangerous hounds that were ready to rip out the throats of anyone who stood in their way. And right now, that just happened to be The Wyatt Family.

"Why don't we get this to a production member?" Her eyes bounced around the three men who were talking about the promo.

They all agreed.

"Another job well done." Seth said patting her on the back.

"Thank you." For the second time, she was surprised that none of them wanted to watch the promo before handing it off. But she guess that was just the way they rolled, one take and done.

Turning around, she followed the boys out of the small hallway. After handing the camera to the closest crew member they could find, they started back towards the locker room only to be stopped by Stephanie McMahon. For some reason the woman had an ungodly way of just appearing out of nowhere.

Letting out a sigh, Angel expected them to get yelled at for stealing the camera, but instead the woman turned towards her with a smile on her face. "Miss Miles, if you have a minute."

"Oh!" She had forgotten about the important meeting that she was supposed to have with Stephanie and Hunter. "Yeah." She turned towards the members of the Shield. "I'll meet up with you guys later." She waved as she started down the hallway with Stephanie.

"Sorry that we didn't get to do this sooner," Stephanie sighed. "Hunter and I have been running around nonstop."

"Don't worry, I understand." She couldn't imagen just how much work she and Hunter had to do to run WWE.

"So, how was the first week with the Shield?" She asked as they walked through the door labeled Stephanie McMahon. Inside was a large desk that she knew the crew members moved in and out of each arena every week, a couch and a couple small chairs that sat in front of the desk.

"Fine." Angel answered as Stephanie gestured for her to sit. "Though to be honest, it was the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done."

Stephanie took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I'm sorry about that." She sighed. "I know we threw you into this position without any training or explanation, but you're handling it well."

 _Am I?_ "Thank you."

"So." She paused as she sat down at the desk. "Being that we're going to be pushing you into more of a manager position over being just a valet, I had a few of the managers put together a little folder filled with all the important information about what a manager is and what they do." Stephanie said as she pulled out a thick folder.

"Thanks." She almost sighed as she took the thing from her boss. 'Small folder' yeah right; this thing felt like it weighted a ton.

"The short version of your tasks as a manager is; you are in charge of your Superstar or Superstars in your example, inside and out of the ring. Anything from scheduling and accepting matches for your Superstars, to scheduling appearances and interviews."

Angel's eyes widened to the sizes of dinner plates as Stephanie continued to talk about what she would be in charge of. She couldn't imagen doing all this for one Superstar let alone three.

"To help you, we have ordered you a work laptop that we should have by next Monday Night Raw." She reinsured. "And if you have any questions you have mine and Hunter's numbers as well as a provided list of the other managers. Don't hesitate to ask." She gave a warm smile. "We don't expect you to be an expert on all this right away. You don't have to be so nervous."

 _Nervous…._ She was beyond nervous. She had to somehow manage three Superstars. Thank god that where one went, they all went. She didn't know what she would do if they weren't a team. "Thank you, Stephanie." She gave a slight smile.

"Starting this Monday Night Raw, we're going to slowly push you farther into the management position until you're good to go." Stephanie said looking down at her phone, a look of frustration echoed on her face as Angel heard her curse under her breath. "Sorry…Do you have any questions for me at this moment?"

Angel shook her head as she stood from the chair. "Nothing I can think of, but I'll let you know."

Stephanie smiled as she quickly gathered up her things. "Good, Hunter and I will be more than willing to help you." She walked around the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine. See you Monday."

The air grew lighter as Stephanie walked out of the room, or stomped out of the room. _God save whoever she was angry at._

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: She is trying to fit in!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter Eleven! I hope you guys enjoy! Finally a moment alone with Dean and Angel! WOOT!**

 **Smackdown: February 7, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/13/19**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Dean gave a little groan as he stretched out on the metal chair that he was sitting on. His eyes were glued on the TV in the locker room that was showing the ending of the match between Bray Wyatt vs Goldust.

It had ended with Bray winning with a Sister Abigail, and though it pissed him off to see Bray winning any match, they weren't watching for the fight.

As the camera panned around the ring to showcase Bray as the winner of the match, a smirk appeared on his face. The titantron lit up and his own face appeared on the thing. "Wyatts!" He heard his own voice call out as the promo started.

"Man, that looks good." Seth smirked as he looked up as he and Roman packed their bags to go home. He had to agree with the man as he watched the promo, Angel did a good job keeping up with their handheld style of promo. Which was a big improvement from what they were used to, normally the production member that would help them film couldn't keep up with them.

"I'll believe in the Shield, when their eyes are battered shut! The Fools! The Fools" Bray yell towards the titiantron as the promo ended, before the cut to a commercial.

"That was a better reaction from him then last time." Roman chuckled as he finished packing.

"I think we're getting under his skin." Seth said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Of course we are; we're the Shield." Dean crossed his arms as he picked up his feet and placed then on the table.

"Excuse me." A small voice came through the locker room, making him glance across the way to see Angel making her way around the other Superstars that were still here. Everyone seemed to move out of her way like they were scared to even touch her, only John Cena and Daniel Bryan even seemed to even acknowledge that she was there.

In fact, John Cena stepped up in front of her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he asked how she was feeling, which made Dean's brow raise.

"I'm doing alright." She smiled up at him as she hugged the large folder that she was holding.

"Your cheek is looking better." He watched as Cena gave her that smile that the camera loved and instantly found himself wondering when Angel and Cena became so chummy. Ever since the they met each other, he had never seen her talk to anyone other than him, Seth, Roman, and Stephanie. So, when did she have time to become best friends with the poster boy?

"It's getting there." She reached up and touched the small bruise that was still on her cheek. "Thank you for asking." Cena smiled at her as he stepped backwards and let her pass.

As she made her way towards them, Dean noticed as Cena's eyes ran towards him. A challenging smirk appeared on his face and Dean cocked his head before spreading his arms out wide with a 'you want me, come get me' look.

Cena shook his head, before turning his attention back towards Daniel Bryan.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them as she placed the folder on the table.

"Hey, how did you're meeting go?" Roman asked as he eyed up the huge stack of papers.

"Stephanie had to cut it short due to a business meeting, but other than that it was good." Her body seemed to instantly get exhausted as she talked. "She gave me a lot of information."

"I can tell." Seth pointed at the folder.

"A word for word guide on how to manage a Superstar." She flipped through the pages quickly, with a sigh.

"Sounds like a fun read."

She shook her head. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to read every word."

Seth chuckled at her. "Well at least you have something to read on the plane."

"Oh, I'm not going home this time." She said as she sat across from him. "I get to read this bad boy in the comfort of my hotel bed."

Dean noticed as Seth turned slowly towards him with a smirk on his face, which made him frown. "Well if you're staying…" He said turning his attention back to Angel who had opened the folder and started to look over the first page. "…at least you can keep Dean company."

He couldn't help but let out a small groan as Angel's head snapped up towards him. "You're not going home?"

"Nope." He gave a quick glare to Seth before leaning back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling.

"I thought all three of you were heading out tonight." Angel told them.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes locked onto a water mark that was on one of the ceiling tiles. It was shaped like a slightly deformed elephant that seemed to have five legs or two trunks.

Out of the three of them, he was the one who went home the least. There was no reason to, unlike Seth and Roman he didn't have a girlfriend or family waiting for him at home. He didn't live in a big house that was any nicer then the hotels that he stated in.

No, every time he headed 'home' he was greeted by the small, almost empty apartment in Las Vegas that he had been living in ever since leaving the training facility in Florida.

"Were you hoping to get rid of us this weekend?" Roman's deep voice traveled through the room.

"Oh!" Angel gasped. "No, No. It's not like that."

Dean didn't even have to look up to tell that she was blushing nonstop while biting that bottom lip of hers. He cursed at himself as his curiosity got the better of him and he lost the fight that he had within himself. His eyes dropped from the ceiling and looked down at the girl sitting in front of him. And what he found was that he was correct, her face was red as the Raw logo and she was nibbling on her lip.

 _Hello Miss Innocence._

"He's messing with you." He sighed, making her look back at him still nibbling on that lip.

"Shit!" Seth exclaimed out of nowhere as he looked down at his phone. "We're going to be late if we don't head out now." He said looking back a Roman.

Roman nodded as he picked up his back and started towards the table. "We'll see you Monday then."

Dean dropped his feet of the table and pushed himself out of the chair, trying his hardest to hide the groan of pain that was trying to push passed his lips as he used his left arm. "We'll see ya, man." He clapped Roman on the shoulder.

"One of these days you have to come visited the girls, Jojo had been asking about her 'Uncle Dean'." Roman said as he returned the clap, thankfully on the right shoulder.

"I'll have to clear my schedule then, sometime soon." He gave the man a smirk. Roman's daughter Joelle or Jojo as her dad liked to call her was one of the sweetest little girls that anyone could ever know. As well as the ONLY kid that he could get along with for long periods of time, or maybe it would be better to say that got along with him for long periods of time.

In fact, the first time Jojo had come to visit her dad while he was on the road, she attached herself to him and started calling him her uncle. And even Dean Ambrose wasn't too big or bad to say that it didn't warm his heart.

"I'll hold you too that." Roman nodded his head before turning to Angel, who had stood from her seat as well.

"Have a safe flight." She smiled up at the Samoan. "Oh, and make sure to take care of that cut."

"Don't worry I will or Galina will kick my ass." He snickered but Dean knew that the man was telling the truth; he would be lucky if Galina didn't kick his ass just for getting the cut.

Shaking his head at the two of them, he noticed Seth walking up to him out of the corner of the eye. "Hey man, have a safe flight." He nodded to the multicolored haired man only to regret that decision when he saw the smirk that was plastered on the man's face. "What?"

"You be good while we're gone." He said sounding like he was talking to a baby and didn't that just make Dean's blood boil.

"What the hell do you mean?" He glared.

"I mean, don't get too lonely without us." He winked as he gestured over to Angel who was still talking to Roman.

He rolled his eyes as he reached over and gave Seth a good smack on the chest. "Fuck you, man."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Seth held up his free hand and stepped back.

"Yeah, yeah right." Dean could feel his body getting twitchy as he stood there causing him to shift his weight as he glared at Seth. "I tell you, what I told Roman. Not. My. Type."

"Alright, alright man." Seth took another step back. "I didn't mean to wind you up like this." He sighed. "I was just having a bit of fun."

"Yeah. I know what you're doing." He said rubbing his left peck.

Seth smirk turned into one of defeat as Roman walked over to see what was going on. _Good old Roman Reigns._

"I thought we had to hurry?" He questioned as he looked from him to Seth and back. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Seth sighed as he stepped back and looked at Roman. "You ready?" Roman nodded and the two of them started for the door. "See you two." Seth gave a wave back.

 _Damn it._ He cursed at himself as he started to pull the tape off his hands. He didn't mean to let Seth get under his skin. Didn't mean to lose himself like that. He didn't even know why it happened, this wasn't the first time that Roman or Seth had started on his about a girl. Though most of the time it was a girl at a bar, and not a new teammate. The teammate that he didn't want.

His eyes landed on Angel as she started to pack up her thing into her small backpack; having a little bit of trouble with getting that folder in the thing. Frustration was plastered on her face as she gave up, though that looked changed quickly as she realized that he was watching her. And would you know those hazel eyes lit up as she turned towards him holding the strap of her bag in one hand. "You want to share a car to the hotel?"

"Nah. I'm going to walk." He balled up the tape from his hands and threw it across the room into the trash can.

"Walk." Her eyes widened. "It's below freezing out there."

"Yeah so?" He frowned. "Did you forget that I go for a morning run…every morning?" Rain or shine, hot or cold.

She almost frantically shook her head. "It's almost eleven o'clock at night."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Was she worried that it was too late for him to be walking alone at night? Him? He was the kind of man that most people _didn't_ want to run into at night. She knew first hand that he could fight, he's been doing since before he was seventeen. "I'm a big boy I can make it all the way back to the hotel by myself." He didn't mean to sound as condescending as he did but he couldn't help it; it just sounded so nuts to him that she would worry about him like that.

"I know you can." She said while grabbing her jacket off the rack that she had shared with Seth. He sighed as she put the thing on, he could see the worry still covering her face.

Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes fall from her to the ground as he cursed the words that were about to come out of his month. "If it will make you feel better I'll come with you."

He thought her head was going to fly off with how quickly she went from looking at her stuff to him. Her eyes went wide with shock and her mouth fell open. "I…I don't…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything and just grab your stuff." He sighed as he made his way to the locker that he had thrown his stuff in. He picked up his leather jacket and duffle bag off the floor. "Ready?" He turned just in time to see Angel quickly look away from him, and almost spin around to grab her folder off the small seat in the locker that she was using.

"Yeah." He groaned about how happy she sounded.

Without thinking, he threw his duffle bag strap over his left shoulder, which caused him to bite hard down on his tongue to stop from making any noise from the pain that shot through his body. _God fucking damn it!_

"You alright?" Angel's eyes widened as he blindly kicked out, hitting the back of the locker.

"Yeah…" He groaned as he lifted the bag up with his right arm to take a bit of pressure off of his left. "Just great." He said cursing at himself for being so stupid as to throw his bag onto his bad shoulder. Though the pain dulled, it felt like it was sitting right on his nerves. And wasn't that just dandy. He slowly let the weight of his bag slowly drop back down on his shoulder; it still bothered his arm, but it was tolerable. Plus, it was too much trouble to have to switch arms.

"Let's go." He started walking without even checking if she was following him. It wasn't until he was half way down the hall did he even slowed his walk down to a pace that he knew she could keep up with. Even though he slowed it took a few seconds for her to catch up.

When they got to the back door of the arena where the valet car was parked, he sighed as he looked down at the car that was waiting from them. _I should have just walked…_

 **A.A.A**

Angel sighed as she leaned back in her bed with the folder that Stephanie had given her about how to be a manager on her lap. She had only gotten through about three or four pages in before her eyes started to threaten to close themselves.

After she read the same line for the fifth time in a row, she decided that it was time to stop and go to bed. Sighing she closed the thing, before leaning down and placing the thing on the ground.

A knock at the door made her jump and almost fall out of the bed as her eyes landed on the big white door of her hotel room. She glanced at the clock on the end table. It was almost one in the morning. Who was at her hotel room door at one in the morning?

Hoping that it wasn't important, she hopped quickly as she could out of the bed and over to the door. Standing on her tiptoes she looked through the peephole and her jaw almost hit the floor. Dean Ambrose stood on the other side of the door, with those pursed lips and crossed arms.

Why was he standing outside of her door at almost one in the morning? Blinking, she opened the door. "Dean?"

"Hi…" His voice was quiet and raspier then normal as he fidgeted around, rubbing his left peck. "Sorry about bothering you so late." He sniffled as he shifted his weight around awkwardly. She couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed Dean being awkward. "I was wondering…" He coughed. "…wondering if that offer for that shoulder massage was still on the table."

All she could do was stare at the man that stood in her doorway. Part of her thought that she had fallen asleep and that she was dreaming. For Dean Ambrose couldn't be stand there at her hotel room door, in sweats and a wife beater, while shuffling awkwardly and asking for the massage that he had scoffed earlier. He just couldn't be.

"I mean if it's too late…" He ran his hand through his brown curls.

"No!" Angel shook her head. "Its fine, its fine, come in." She stepped aside.

Dean stumbled into the room, his big frame taking up most of the small entrance. She could see the man muscles twitch as he walked into the room.

"So, why the change of mind?" She gestured towards her bed.

His eyebrow rose slightly before he headed towards the bed. "It wouldn't stop bothering me and I couldn't get to sleep." He told her as he stopped right in front of the bed. "So, how do you want to do this?"

She looked from the bed to the man standing in front of it. Even sitting he was going to he was going to be too tall for her to reach his shoulders easily. "Um…easiest would be if you would lay down on your stomach."

"Alright." He nodded his head as he looked back at the bed. She could tell that he was hesitating to get on the thing. "Shirt on or off?"

Her eyes widened at the question. Heat hit her face faster then she could have imagined, as she started to think of what he looked without a shirt. She had seen it on TV while watching him fight in matches, but she saw it for the first time in real life over the week while they were at the gym. And when she did, she almost dropped to her knees as her eyes landed for the first time on that perfect skin. She was so glad that he had taken her wobbling legs as a sign that she had used the stationary bike too long, not that she was literally going week at the knees over the sight of his body.

Noticing that Dean eyes were still on her, waiting for her to answer; she gave a shake of her head. "Whatever you feel more comfortable with." She prayed that her voice didn't stutter from the embarrassment. Pursing his lips together, Dean seemed to think for a moment before taking off his wife beater in one fluid moment that left her in awe.

And just like at the gym, the air was knocked from her lungs as her eyes landed on that tanned skin. He was built, not an inch of fat on his man though unlike Superstars like John Cena and Brock Lesnar; he didn't look like a bunch of rocks smashed together. No, when she looked at Dean Ambrose's body, the words "what a man should look like," came to her mind.

She heard him give another awkward cough and her face felt like it was on fire. Hoping that the man didn't just catch her staring at him, she told him to, "Go ahead and lay down." Her throat went dry as soon as she started talking.

Lips still pursed, Dean nodded his head and turned towards the bed. "Who the hell only gets a double?" He snickered to himself as he climbed down onto the bed, groaning and mumbling choice words. "God damn, this bed is small." He said stretching himself on the thing.

She couldn't help but to laugh as she noticed that his feet were hanging slightly over the bottom. "Not everyone is six foot-four." She said as he tired his hardest to adjust the way he was laying, only to sigh and give up.

After he just laid there for a few moments, she took a deep breath before slowly making her way to the bed. Her eyes locked onto Dean's back as she got closer, he took up almost the whole bed, only leaving a small sliver for her to sit down next to his hip.

As she inched closer to the man laying on her hotel bed, she started to feel more and more self-conscious. Clearing her throat, she tried to figure out what she was going to say to the man. 'I'm going to rub you back now'? _Yeah, how stupid did that sound._

"Are…are you ready…?" She sighed as she realized that that didn't sound any better as she leaned up against the side of the mattress.

"As I'll ever be." His gruff voice was muffled by the pillow he had his face smashed against.

Hands shaking, she reached slowly towards his shoulders. _Don't act like this._ She yelled at herself. She had given shoulder massages before, this isn't anything new.

Somehow finding the courage she let her hands rest on his shoulders. Talking a deep breath, she tried not to think about how warm the man's skin was under her hands. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"Sure thing." She could feel vibrations coming from Dean as he chuckled.

Taking a second to get a hold of herself, she started the massage. Instantly she could feel the tension in his shoulders, there were a lot of knots to work out.

"Your…your pretty good at that." He grunted out. "Ever think about becoming a masseuse."

A blush came to her face as she gave a slight laugh. "My title has changed a lot in the last couple of weeks, so I think I'm going to stick with my current job at least for now."

A slight groan came from Dean, making her look down at him. His head was turned away from her on the pillow with his eyes closed, every now and then his mouth curved up into a snarl at the same time his back tensed and his hands clenched into fists. Though he never told her to stop.

"So…" Dean sighed as he readjusted himself on the bed slightly. "So, what made you want to work for WWE."

She couldn't help but to let out a loud laugh. "Really?" She tried to cover up her awkwardness that came from the slightly outburst. "I would of thought that you of all people would hate small talk."

"I do." She thought she saw a small smirk come to the man's face. "Just thought it would be better than the awkward silence."

It shocked her, but she agreed; anything would be better than sitting here rubbing his back in total silence. "Alright, well…" She took a deep breath, trying to figure out what she was going to say. "I've loved to watch WWE and wanted to be part of it, ever since I was a kid." She smiled as she remembered sitting on the couch holding a makeshift WWF World Champion belt, while she cheered on the Undertaker, and new raising star at the time John Cena.

"I knew I would never make it as a wrestler, so I decided to do the next best thing and help make the show I love possible. So, I went to school…"

A low snore interrupted her, making her eyes locked down on Dean's face where the noise came from. "Dean?" She tired her best to lean over his large frame to look right into his face. His mouth hung open slightly as even breathes came from him.

Smiling slightly, she stood up from the bed; a small ping of pride came to her as she watched the man sleep for a moment. He had shown up at her door saying that he couldn't sleep because his shoulder was giving him problems and now here he was fast asleep after she worked on it for just a few minutes. So, either she helped loosen up the tension or she bored him with her story. Either way the man was able to get sleep and she helped.

Though as she looked at the man in her bed that pride that she had slightly took a dip when she realized that the two-hundred-pound man was sleeping in _her_ bed. _Where am I going to sleep?_ She asked herself already deciding that she wasn't going to wake him up; after his match with Kofi and Dolph he needed all the sleep he could get.

Turning away from the bed, she eyed up the lounge chair that sat in the corner of the room, and shrugged. Quickly she turned back to the bed and reached to grab the extra blanket that she had already pulled out of the closet when her eyes landed on the sleeping man once more. She cocked her head to the side as her eyes drifted down to two long scars that sat on his right shoulder and arm.

She didn't know why she was so shocked to see scars on Dean's back. She knew that he was one of the roughest wrestlers, and wouldn't flinch if she saw him in a bar fight or two, but for some reason those two areas of marked skin bothered her.

Without thinking, she reached out to touch them but just as she could feel the heat coming off his back, she pulled her hand back and sighed. What was she doing? She shook her head as she stumbled away from the bed holding the extra blanket in her arms.

She made her way over to the chair that she had resigned herself to. Rolling herself into a ball, she wrapped the blanket around herself and rested her head on the small arm rest. She shifted around until she was comfortable.

Though it was still a little longer before she finally got herself to shift off to sleep, and it wasn't because she was laying tangled in a small chair. No, she was ok with that, in fact, she was known for falling asleep in the weirdest way, in the strangest places. No, her mind was racing with thoughts about the man who was sleeping just feet away from her.

Where did he get those scars? Were they from a medical problem? A bar fight? A wrestling match? Or just some freak accident? She cranked her head back to take one more look at him. Any of the possibilities seemed to fit the man and more she thought about it the more she wanted to know. Though it wasn't any of her business about how he got the scars.

 _He got them and that was that._ A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes finally started to drift shut.

* * *

 **Skovko: I'm glad you enjoyed Angel's plan to help get the camera! And yes Dean can be sweet when he wants to.**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! And there is a lot of information in that folder, let's hope she doesn't burn herself out reading it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Chapter 12 here! Woot! Welcome and I hope you enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to TellTale777 who sent me a message that legit made me cry it was so touching! Thank you for the wonderful message! As well as all of you who read, review and favorite the story! I makes me so happy to hear what you think of the story!**

 **Saturday: February 8, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/13/19**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Dean groaned as he stirred from sleep, his body felt like a ton of bricks and was sore from last night's match. He let out a cruse as he messed around with his jaw, which cracked and popped as he moved it. _Fuck Kofi._ He grumbled to himself as he remembered Kofi Kingston pulling him off the apron last night, making him slam his chin against the mat. Letting out another groan, he reached up and rotated his jaw trying to get it to loosen up.

That's when he realized that he couldn't hear his phone's alarm going off. So, either he had forgotten to set the thing before he went to bed or it was a lot earlier then he thought it was. Letting his eyes open, he instantly knew that he wasn't in his hotel room. His eyes quickly ran around the room that was much smaller than the one that he and Roman shared, and he sighed when his eyes landed on a small familiar black backpack that was sitting down next to the bed. It was Angel's.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He was still in Angel's room, he must have fallen asleep while she gave him that shoulder rub. _Shit._ He leaned back in the bed and let his forearm fall over his face as he shut his eyes. Oh God, how did he manage to fall asleep in Angel's bed. Even after his last night stands, he was able to drag his ass out of the bed and hit the road.

His eyes snapped opened. _Where's Angel?_

He sat up in the bed and gave another quick look around the room, that's when he noticed a small figure that he didn't see before draped over the small lounge chair that every hotel felt obligated to put into their rooms.

Why was she there _?_ Why didn't she just wake him so that she could go to sleep? He cracked his neck before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Looking down at the floor where his shirt was laying he let out a sigh. Leaning down, he picked the thing up and slowly put it on; letting out a small groan as he stretched his left arm out. It was still slightly sore, but it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. In fact, it was a whole hell of a lot better than it was last night before he came to see her. _Thanks to her…_

He turned back towards the sleeping girl with a sigh. Slowly he walked around the front of the chair, part of him thought about shaking her awake but he stopped himself. She had let him sleep so the least he could do to thank her was to let her sleep.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he bent down and gently moved the blanket so that he was able to snake his arm under her legs while he slid the other one under her back. She stirred slightly as he lifted her into his arms. As he readjusted her in him arms so that it was easier for him to carry her, her long hair fell into her face. As he made his way over to the bed the blanket untangled itself and fell to the floor, to which she gave a small shivered and cuddled herself into his chest.

Taking in a deep breath, he looked down at her as she rubbed her cheek against his chest and a claustrophobia feeling took a hold of him as he got to the edge of the bed. Leanding down, he gently set her in the bed, fighting against the feeling that made him want to toss her onto the bed. By the time he pulled away from her, his body was twitching, and he had to shake the feeling off by dancing around.

Once he felt a bit better, he reached down and grabbed the blanket off of the ground and threw it over her. Almost instantly, she grabbed the thing and cuddled herself against it. Shaking his head at her, he walked around the bed over to the end table and wrote a small thank you note for the shoulder rub before heading towards the door.

When he got to the door, he took a deep breath. He knew how bad this was going to look. He was walking out of a hotel room that wasn't his own with bed head at five in the morning. Which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that this whole floor was full of WWE crew members and managers; people who knew who he and Angel were.

Praying that no one was in the hallway, he slowly opening the door. Peaking his head out, he looked both up and down the hall before stepping of the room. _Safe_. Though as if to spite him, the elevator door dinged and opened as soon as he turned to close the door behind him.

 _Damn it._ He sighed as he thought about jumping back into the Angel's room until whoever was coming onto the floor left, but that could raise more questions. Inhaling deeply, he finished closing the door and started down the hallway towards the elevator, acting as if the person that was walking towards him wasn't there.

As he got to the elevator, he could hear a door down the hall open and close. Sniffling, he rolled his shoulder before hitting the up button to call the elevator back to the floor. As he waited for the thing, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sighed as he looked down at the thing. It was indeed five thirty in the morning, so it seemed that his internal clock was at least working and woke him up just in time for his morning run.

The elevator dinged again, and his eyes snapped up to the thankfully empty compartment. Quickly he got into the thing and let a huge sigh. _What away to start the day._

 **A.A.A**

Angel yawned as she rolled over in the bed, a groan slipping from her lips as she stretched her back. Her eyes flickered opened, blinking at the light that came through that window. She turned so that she was facing the thing and smiled at the warm light. Curling one arm under her head and slug the other across her chest. She settled back into the bed but that's when she jumped out of her skin as she realized that she wasn't where she had gone to sleep.

Sitting up quickly, she looked around trying to figure out what happened. That's when her eyes landed on the folded-up piece of paper that sat on the end table next to her bed. _This was déjà vu_. She told herself as she reached over and grabbed the note.

Thanks for the massage; sorry I fell asleep on you. See you later.

Dean

She smiled as she read the note once more. The first time he had left her a note she just through it was sweet of the man, but now that she knew him she couldn't help but to feel an odd sense of delight. She could picture Dean leaning over the hotel's scratch pad, that was always right next to the phone on the end table. She could see his lips pursed, his brows drawn as he thought about what to write. She knew that something like this wasn't in the man's normal repertoire. She just couldn't see him writing little notes for his friends and family; which only made her feel more special as he did it for her twice.

With a small smile on her face, she looked down one more time at the note before she folded it up and placed it back on the top of the end table. Her eyes flickered down to the clock and she sighed, it was almost eleven o'clock and she was still laying there in bed.

 _Time to get up._ She took a deep breath as she pushed herself out from under the covers and forced her body out of the bed. Her eyes ran around the room as she started towards the bathroom; eyeing up everything of hers that was still scattered around the room. Everything that she needed to pack up. Travel day was tomorrow; which meant a three-hour flight to Los Angeles that she had to get ready for.

As she finished up in the bathroom, her phone started to ring. "Coming" She yelled at the thing as she practically jumped over the bed and grabbed her phone that was laying on the floor next to the 'how to manage a Superstar' folder that she was trying to read last night. "Hello?"

"Angel!"

A smile came to her face as she sat up. "Hey Renee, what's up?"

"Not much." She could have sworn that Renee was giggling slightly. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls' day out."

She leaned back against the wall. _Girls' day._ Didn't that just sound good? For the last almost two weeks she's been hanging out with only the Shield boys and as much as she liked hanging out with them, she need some time to hang out with a female. She needed to be able to be able to talk about things that she could never talk to the Shield about, and who better than Renee Young. "What did you have in mind?"

"A little shopping and some food. So how about it."

She nodded her head, even though she knew that Renee couldn't see her. "That sounds amazing."

"Good!" Renee's voice grew higher. "I think that we have a little catching up to do."

"Yeah?" She agreed that they had to catch up after not really talking for two weeks, but Renee sounded like she had something particular that she wanted to talk about.

"So, met you in the lobby at…" She paused, and Angel could hear her shifting around. "One o'clock."

Angel quickly looked up at the clock that read twenty minutes after eleven. "One o'clock it is then."

"Great! It's a date." She could hear people talking behind Renee. "Well I have to go, but I'll see you at one."

"See you then."

"Bye." She hung up.

She snickered as she dropped her phone from her ear. Ever since she meant Renee Young, she got along with her; even though she was the complete opposite of her. Renee was extremely outgoing, while she was…not. In the week that she had shadowed her, they went out to three different bars and Renee tried her hardest to get her to go to a party being held by the Divas. Though once she told Renee she wasn't into partying, she backed off and asked if she wanted to go see a movie instead. That was when Angel realized that she couldn't ask for a better friend.

She placed her phone down on the end table and started once again to get ready for the day; picking out a nice outfit, brushing her hair, and quickly packing up her things for tomorrow. She didn't know how late Renee was going to try to keep her out until and didn't want to have to pack up after a long day out.

Sighing she grabbed both her bag and the folder off the floor and set them on the edge of the bed. She went to try to stuff the folder into her bag once again, but her eyes landed on the three warm compresses that she had 'tricked' one of the crew members to get her yesterday while helping Dean steal the camera for their promo.

She gave a small snorted as she looked at them. She had gotten them for his shoulder like she had said but had totally forgotten to give them to him; which she was really starting to regret. Even though she worked out a few knots last night and made it so that he was able to sleep, that didn't mean that it was all healed up and ready to go. And though he wasn't scheduled to fight on Monday, that could always change and the last thing he needed was to strain that arm even more.

Letting out a sigh, she quickly grabbed the warm compresses out of her bag before going over to her suitcase. Unzipping the smaller pocket of the case, she reached in and grabbed one of the plastic bags she liked to carry with her for dirty clothes. She then unzipped the bigger compartment and pulled out that small first aid kit that her mom forced her to take with her. Opening the thing, she smiled slightly as she grabbed out both the small bottle of Advil and a couple Icy Hot bandages.

Stuffing everything into the plastic bag, she grabbed her things and made her way out of the hotel room. She had just enough time to stop at Dean's hotel room to give him the 'care package' before meeting up with Renee.

As she made her way down the hallway towards the elevator, her pace slowed. She knew that he was going to find this annoying and unnecessary. She had quickly realized that he wasn't the type of person that normally used things like ice packets after a match. In fact, she found out it was a rare occurrence that he used the ice pack that she had brought back for him.

She glanced down at the bag in her hand and started to wonder if it was worth talking the trip. _Probably not._ But she was going to do it anyway; at least she would be able to say that she tried to get him to take care of himself.

When she got into the elevator, she hit the button for Dean's room before leaning back against the handrail.

Taking a deep breath, she watched the floor numbers go up until it finally reached the right floor. The bell rang and the doors opened. And her heart sank as her eyes landed on the three men that was standing outside of the elevator.

"Hello…Hello" She was met with an airy voice as she stepped out of the elevator. "Well what do we have here?" She had to crank her head up to see Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan standing there looking down at her. Straightaway a lump had formed in her throat, and she found it hard to breathe as she stared up at the three hair-raising men.

"Well if it isn't Miss Angel Miles." Bray's eerie blue eyes locked on her as the sinister smirk found its way on his face.

"Um…" She watched out of the corner of her eye as Luke and Erick walked around her to get into the elevator, though it felt more like they were circling her as a prey. "H..hi"

"We just keep…" He paused as he twirled his hand around like he was trying to think of the perfect word. "…running each other. Don't we?" Her eyes widened as that smirk grew on his face as he stepped closer, making her step backwards. Her heart stopped as a spine-chilling laugh came from the man. "Until next time, little lamb." He stepped around her.

Though she didn't turn around, she knew he was still watching her; she could feel his eyes on her. It wasn't until she heard the dinging of the elevator hitting the next floor down that her body allowed her to move.

Shaking, she brought her free hand up and covered her mouth. Her throat and lungs burned as she tried to catch her breath. She felt like a fly that escaped the spider's web. No, not escaped, the fly that the spider had let go by its own accord. She wasn't going to lie to herself, if Bray had decided to stand there for another hour she would have been frozen in that spot the whole time. Once he opened his mouth she was trapped in that web.

She couldn't believe that she was having a full-blown panic attack. She felt so stupid as she strained to get a hold of herself. Readjusting her hold on the plastic bag care package she started down the hallway towards Dean's room.

As she walked, all she could do was think about was Bray Wyatt and that creepy smirk. Trying her hardest to focus on the task at hand, she gave her a mental slap as Dean's door came into view.

It wasn't that big of a deal that she ran into one of the most terrifying men in all of WWE and one that the Shield was feuding with, she was bound to run into someone up here. The upper floors ten, eleven, and twelve were being used to house most of the WWE Superstars and Divas; there were others scattered on other floors but these three were booked trying to give them some sort of privacy.

So, she was lucky that she had only ran into the Wyatt… she could have ran into Randy.

Another metal slap and she turned towards the door that was mark 1025. Taking a moment to regain herself again, she gave the door a knock. Almost instantly all thoughts of the Wyatts and Randy had left her mind as she started to panic about something completely new. What on Earth was she going to say if and when Dean opened the door?

 _Hi. Sorry about bothering you, but I have somethings that I wanted to give you for arm._ She quickly rehearsed over and over in her head. But the door never opened. In fact, she never heard anything come from behind the door. "Not home." She sighed before turning back towards the elevator.

She really needed to get Dean's number programmed into her phone, she had Seth's and Roman's. They gave her their numbers Monday night at the bar, so that way they could let her know what gym they were training at, but Dean didn't.

Stephanie had giving a piece a paper in the one of the folders, that had each of the members of Shield's information that way she would always have it, but she hadn't gotten around to putting his number in her phone and now she regretted it. She should have known that there was a chance that the man wasn't sitting on his hotel bed watching TV.

 _Plan B._ She sighed as she came up the plan to give the package to the front desk, to give to him when he came back.

By the time she got into the elevator and down to the lobby she was running late and could see Renee sitting in one of the lounge chairs waiting for her while she was on her phone.

"Hello, what can I do for you." The woman behind the desk said sounding like a robot almost.

"Hi." Angel gave a smile as she placed the plastic bag on top of the counter. "I was wondering if I could leave this with you, it's for a….a friend of mine, Dean Ambrose up in room ten twenty five."

The woman looked down at the bag before returning her gaze. "Sure, would you like to leave a note with the package?" She placed a pad of line paper out on the counter.

Angel nodded her head as she took the pen that the lady was handing her. "Um… Wanted to give this too you before, but forgot. Hope they come in handy for your arm. Angel." She spoke as she wrote trying to make sure it sounded right. Once she read over the note two more times, she handed the pad of paper back to the woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The woman took both the note and the bag and turned around heading into the door behind her.

"There you are." Renee's voice came from behind.

Angel turned around quickly and smiled as her eyes landed on the beautiful blond woman that was quickly walking up towards her. "Sorry about running late, I ran into…someone in the halls."

Renee cocked her head and she could see the reporter style curiosity fill the woman's face but as quick as it showed up it went away. "No problem, I just thought you forgot about me."

"Forget about you? Never." She smiled. No one could forget about Renee Young.

"Good." Renee smiled back as she put her phone in her pocket. "Are you ready to paint the town red?"

Paint the town red was just what they did. Renee took her too every store that was in a twenty-mile radius and made her try on ever short cut dress and small pair of botty shorts that she could get her hands on.

Although none of them ended up in Angel's shopping cart at the end of the day; she did end up with a few more pairs of skinny jeans, a pair of cargo pants, a pair of combat boot, and a few different styles of T-shirts; all in Shield black of course.

"We should have gone back to the hotel first." Renee sighed as she scooted her way into the small booth of the restaurant they decided to eat at, trying her hardest to fit all of her bags beside her.

"I told you." Angel laughed as she did the same. "Are you sure all of that is going to fit into your luggage?"

Renee rolled her eyes as she got comfortable in her seat. "I'll make it fit."

"I'm sure you will."

After the waiter came over and took their drink order she noticed the strange look on Renee's face. "So…I waited all day to ask this, so be proud of me."

"Ask what?" Angel frowned.

"You know what." She watched a playful smirk formed on her friend's face.

"I do?"

"Dean Ambrose." Renee winked.

"What about him?" She asked, earning her a roll of the eyes from the woman across the table. "What?"

"Don't play coy with me." Renee said as the waiter dropped off the drinks and took their food order. "Out with it, I saw Dean leaving your room around five thirty this morning."

She saw Dean leaving her room this morning? What did that… "No!" Angel almost yelled as she realized what was running through the woman's head. "No, no, no, no!" She could feel the blush rushing to her face so fast that she almost felt dizzy. She couldn't believe what Renee was thinking, couldn't believe that she thought that her and Dean had…." It's not like that."

Renee started to laugh. "I'm sure it's not." She put her straw into her drink.

"It's not." She reached across the table and smacked Renee on the arm trying to stop her from laughing. "His shoulder was bothering him, and I offered him a shoulder massage, and he fell asleep during it." She tried her hardest to explain what had really happened. "He must have woken up and left around then."

"A shoulder massage?" Renee raised an eyebrow as she brought her drink to her face.

"It's true."

Renee looked like she was thinking about what Angel had said before she finally nodded her head and let out a sigh. "I should have known better then think that you of all people would have someone like Dean spending the night."

Angel frowned. "What do you mean; me of all people?"

Renee shook her head. "Oh, come on." She snickered. "I'll bet you've never slept with someone that wasn't a long-term boyfriend." As the words seemed too easily flow from Renee's mouth, she couldn't help but look away from the woman. "I mean, have you even kissed someone you weren't dating?" She asked. "So cute."

Angel carefully looked up from the ripped-up seat of the booth they were at. "Well, sorry that I don't like having…causal…causal sex." She could barely believe that the words came out of her mouth.

"This." Renee pointed at her. "This is why I should have known better that to think that something was going on between you and Dean."

All of the sudden, a burger and fries was placed in front of Renee while grill cheese and salad was placed in front of her. "There you girls go." The waiter said as he gave Renee a wink and a smile, to which Renee rolled her eyes and waved the waiter on.

"Maybe it's because guys don't come onto me like this." Angel pointed at the waiter.

Renee took a fry from her plate. "You don't want asses like that coming onto you." She said jabbing her fingers backwards towards the waiter. "He just hit on three other women before coming up here. He's just playing around."

Angel shook her head. It didn't matter if the man was playing around, he wouldn't have hit on her anyway. Not that she wanted him to, but she had realized that she was the 'ugly' friend. Not that she was really ugly, she knew she wasn't. She just wasn't the type of girl that seemed to catch the guy's eyes. At least none that she knew of.

 **D.D.D**

 _Damn it._ Dean rolled his shoulder as he walked into the lobby of the hotel. If he wasn't as sore as he was, he would kick himself in the ass for being so stupid. Was he really that stupid to push his left arm after Angel had worked out some of the tension just last night?

He spent most of the day working out, then did some shopping for things that he would need this week before hitting up the bar. And now he was starting to regret all the pushups and the half an hour of hitting the heavyweight bag that he did.

"Mr. Ambrose." A voice called from across the lobby making him groan at just the sound of it. Did he really look like the type of guy that liked to be called Mr. "Mr. Ambrose."

Taking in a deep breath, he turned towards the voice and sighed when he saw an oh so happy and smiley looking woman standing behind the counter of the front desk. _Great._ "Yeah?"

Seeming to be taken back by his tone, the woman's smile slightly faded. "A package was left for you."

"A package?" He frowned.

"From a friend of yours, a…" She nodded down at a piece of paper that she had in her hands. "A Miss Angel Miles." Angel…. He sighed as he started over to the counter. What the hell could Angel want to give him that couldn't wait until later? "Would you like the package?"

"Yeah." He watched as she turned around and went through the door that was behind her. As he waited he leaned against the counter and tried to ignore all the weird looks that he was getting from all the people in the lobby.

"Here we are!" She said as happy as a clam, as she walked out with a plastic bag in her hands.

"Thanks." He sighed as he took the bag from her. Glancing down at the thing he couldn't stop himself from smirking. When the woman had said it was from Angel, he half expected it to be some sort of gift wrapped package that had a card on the top with his name on it. Far from the _fancy_ Walmart bag that was tied together on the top.

He played with the plastic bag as he started towards the elevator. Once the knot was out of the bag he shook his head. Inside the bag were some warm compresses, pain meds, Icy Hot pads, and a small folded up piece of paper that looked like the paper from the front desk. Pushing the button for the elevator he took out the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 _Wanted to give this too you before but forgot. Hope they come in handy for your arm._

 _Angel_

The elevator's door opened as he shook his head once more. He should have known it would have been something like this.

"Hold the elevator!" He heard as he stepped into the lift, after pushing the button for the tenth floor he held his foot out to hold open the door.

He looked once more at the bag as a woman ran into the elevator. "Thank you." She said as she hunched slightly over trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, no problem." He rolled his neck as he moved his foot that was holding the door for her.

"Dean?"

Turning so that he could look down at the woman that stood beside her he sighed. "Hey Angel." _Speak of the Devil._ His eyebrow rose slightly as he noticed all the bags that were draped over her arms.

"Can you hit floor six, please."

He did just that as the elevator started moving. "So…I got your package." He said holding up the bag for her to see, and instantly that red hue came straight to her face.

"Oh, I hope you find everything helpful."

"Yeah, thanks." He said even though the stuff in this bag was going into his duffle and probably never making their way back out.

As he looked down at her once again, he noticed something was off about her. She seemed to be fidgeting around a lot more than normal, and she wouldn't look up at him at all. In fact, her eyes were locked on the elevator doors.

He went to say something, but the elevator let out a loud ding and the doors opened. He glanced upwards to see that they were on floor six. "See you tomorrow." She said as she smiled straight ahead not bothering to look back at him.

Blinking, Dean watched as she walked quickly down the hallway towards her room as the elevator door closed slowly. He shook his head as he looked down at the plastic bag once again. _There's something with that girl._

* * *

 **Skovko: You are so right! He should repay her by giving a massage! Maybe not right away though! I have plans.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to Chapter 13! Woot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the support it makes me really happy!**

 **Sunday February 9, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/14/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 _Someone please shut that thing up._ Angel rolled over in her bed trying to turn away from the noise of the loud annoying alarm clock. After the noise didn't stop magically on its own, she opened her eyes and turned towards it. _Eight in the morning?_ She sighed as he reached her arms across and turned the thing off.

Why did she stay up so late reading that stupid folder? She wanted to know what a manager does on travel days. And she just kept flipping through the thing.

Knowing that she had to get up, she slowly climbed out of the bed and started to get ready to head out, getting dressed, brushing both her teeth and hair, and finally packing the small odds and ends that we're left.

She let out a yawn as she finished zippering up her suitcase and threw her phone charger into her small backpack. She was glad that all the extra clothes that she had brought while out with Renee last night had fit into her luggage without much trouble. She did have a shirt and a pair of jeans in her backpack, but other than that everything fit.

She looked back up at the clock and saw that it was eight thirty; which meant that it was time to 'go make sure that her superstar was up and ready to head out,' as the step by step folder of how to be a WWE manager told her.

Throwing her bag on her back, she grabbed her suitcase, and tossed her jacket over her shoulder before she turned around and looked one more time over the hotel room. She quickly went through the list of easy to forget items; phone, charger, wallet, work ID, and keys. After a second round of going through the list, she started out of her room and towards the elevators.

Though as she walked, each step grew slower. It was like her brain just realized that she was heading up to 'check on her superstar' aka Dean Ambrose, the man that she had made a fool out of herself last night in front of.

She pressed the up button and shook her head as she remembered what happened last night. Renee and her had just made it back to the hotel, when Renee told her to go ahead up without her, because she need to talk to someone at the front desk about something. After asking her if she was sure, twice, Angel had lugged herself and her bags over to the elevators just in time to see the doors open and a man getting in.

It wasn't until she made it in the elevator that she realized that it was Dean standing next to her. At first everything was fine, it was just another one of those awkward moments that the two of them had grown accustom to, but it quickly changed as she remembered what Renee had asked her at dinner.

She still couldn't believe that Renee had thought that her and Dean had…had slept together, and she couldn't believe how stupid she acted in front of the man because of that.

As soon as Renee's words echoed in her head, she wasn't able to look at Dean or talk to him, because all she could think of was how many people thought that there was something going on between them and that if they saw them standing in the elevator together, the rumors would just grow. _And then you just had to go and think of that…_

She groaned as she got into the thankfully empty elevator. Last thing she needed was someone seeing how red her face was getting as she traveled up to Dean's room. But god, how could she not be blushing as the same thoughts that ran through her head last night were going through it again.

 _Stop it!_ She shook her head hard, trying to stop herself from thinking about what would have happened if Renee was right. What if she did sleep with Dean Ambrose? _What would it be like? To be in those strong, large arm, to be able to kiss those pursed lips, to run her fingers through his long brown curls._

 **Ding!**

She almost fell over, as the elevator stopped. The door opened, and she fumbled to get out with all of her stuff. Once she was finally out of the elevator, she took a moment to regain herself.

She couldn't believe that she had thought about Dean that way. She was his manager. She worked with the man, and yet here she was thinking about what it would be like to sleep with the man….

While scolding herself, she grabbed her suitcase and started down the hallway towards room 1025. She felt like she was running on autopilot as she stopped in front of the door, reached up and knocked. Though all she could manage to get herself to do was lightly rasp her knuckle against the door, which she knew there was no way he heard it. Building up courage, she brought her hand back up and gave a good proper knock against the door.

Almost instantly, the door ripped open making her jump. "Yeah?" Dean called out sounded a bit annoyed. She could hear the sigh that came from the man as his eyes dropped and landed on her. "Angel?"

"Morning." She gave him a small smile. "Just here to be your wakeup call and to make sure that you're all packed up."

Dean shook his head as he backed away from the door, letting her in the room. "Wake up call? I've been up and ready for hours." As she watched him walk away, she realized that he was wearing his running gear, a pair of sweat pants, and the wife beater that he wore under his hoodie while he ran. She also noticed that he's hair was damp and matted down against his face, like he had just gotten back from his run.

Sighing she slowly she made her way into the room, though when she went to close the door behind her, her heart started to race. She was just about to close the door to the outside world, meaning that her and Dean would be alone, together, in his hotel room. _Stop it!_ She yelled at herself for the second time today. She wouldn't be thinking like this if it wasn't for Renee.

Taking a big breath, Angel shut the door as if she was trying to prove a point. However, once the door was closed that moment of boldness went away as she turned back towards the room. "Um…the bus will be here at nine thirty to take us to the air…" A small snort that came from the man that was walking around the room, cutting her off.

She turned towards Dean as he walked into the bathroom. "This isn't my first rodeo." He sighed before shutting the door slightly.

Taken back slightly, she leaned against the bottom on one of the beds and bit her lip. What was she thinking trying to explain things to a man who travel like this all the time? She must have sounded like an idiot to him. "Sorry about that."

A curse came through the semi closed door, as she heard Dean shuffling around. "Don't be." He called out, his gruff voice echoing. "It wasn't supposed to sound like that…. I didn't mean it like that… Just don't worry about it."

A small smile found its way onto her face, as she listened to Dean stammered over his words. She couldn't help but find the man cute when he got like this.

She looked up from the floor and her eyes landed right on the small gap of the bathroom door. _Oh My God!_ She gasped. She could see Dean changing… He already had his wife beater off and was going for his sweat pants. Her eyes widened and she yelled at herself to look away as Dean reached down and grabbed the waistband of his pants. As the muscles in his arms tensed to pull down his sweats she quickly ripped her eyes away.

 _Who changes with the door open?_

 **D.D.D**

Dean cracked his neck and straightened his shirt as he looked in the mirror in front of him. _I need to shave._ He sighed as he rubbed the slowly growing scuff. Turning away from the mirror, he picked up the pile of discarded gym clothes, before swinging open the door to the bathroom.

Instantly his eyes landed on Angel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed that Roman used, and he couldn't help but to notice that she was biting her lip with her eyes locked on the floor. She looked like a guilty child, which was a lot like what she looked like in the elevator last night.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he walked around to his bed where his suitcase and duffle bag were sitting. As he stuffed his gym clothes into his duffle bag, he could hear Angel shuffle about on the bed behind him.

"Oh hey, Dean."

"Yeah?" He glanced back towards the woman, to see that she had turned herself so that she was facing him, but still wasn't looking at him. He watched as she drew in a deep breath, and she fumbled around with the hem of her shirt.

"I've already handled it," She said quickly. "But I thought that you should know that Renee caught you coming out of my room yesterday morning."

"Oh?" His eyes widened slightly. So, it was Renee that he passed in the all. He was too busy pretending not to notice her to realize who it was.

"Yeah, and she um…" Angel cleared her throat as her fumbling grew worse. "She… she thought that we had spent the night together."

He nodded his head at the news, he wasn't surprised this was where the conversation was heading. He already came to terms that whoever had caught him would have jumped to that conclusion. He knew what people thought of him, that most wouldn't bat an eye if they saw him sneaking out of some chick's hotel room. And they wouldn't be totally wrong, he had done it before. Especially back in his indie days.

"Dean?" Angel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts about the kind of things that he used to do way back when.

"Uh?" He blinked as he looked at her, instantly regretting it. How could someone look so guilty? "As long as you took care of it, then it's whatever." The last thing they needed is a rumor about the two of them having sex going around the WWE, and the last thing _he_ needed was the rumor getting to Seth and Roman.

"I did." She nodded her head quickly. "I explained what really happened and she understood."

"Good." He prayed to god that she was right because if she wasn't, he knew that Renee would bring this up the next interview that he had with her.

Trying to push the thought to the back of his mind, he looked down at the clock to see that they still had some time to kill before the shuttle to the airport came. "I'm going to take my crap down to the lobby and hit up the continental breakfast…" He already regretted the words that were about to slip from his mouth. "You wanna come with me?"

He let out a sigh, as her eyes lit up. "That sounds good." She said in time with her stomach.

He grabbed his stuff, sticking his duffle bag on top of his suit case like he always did, before taking one last look at the room. After making sure that he had everything, he started out with Angel right behind him, pulling her own suitcase.

As they walked down the hallway, he noticed that Angel looked to be having a bit of trouble as she pulled her suitcase behind her. Though just as he was about to ask if she needed help, she stopped, took her jacket off her shoulder and shoved the thing into her backpack with a bit of an annoyed grunt.

When she went to start walking again, she looked up at him and blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." He said giving his head a shake and starting back down the hallway. When they finally got to the elevator's he pushed the down button and hoped that the thing would be empty. But no luck.

The doors opened, and three business guys were standing there with their bags sitting next to them. Taking a second to survey the room that was left in the lift, he thought about waiting for the next one, but knew better. The next one could always be worse.

Quickly, he got into the thing and held the door opened as Angel made her way in as well. He cursed as the door shut. Talk about claustrophobia… there was no room in this thing. In fact, Angel had to take off that small backpack of hers and place it at her feet just so she didn't smash it against the man who stood behind her.

However, everything only got worse as the elevator went down one floor and stopped. And wouldn't you know it, another person got on. Dean shook his head at the man who pushed his way onto the lift, practically knocking Angel over as he did, which caused her to stumble back as she tired her hardest to get out of the man's way. Only there was nowhere for her to go.

Already regretting it, Dean grabbed Angel's arm and moved her so that she was standing right in front of him. Her feet in between his, and the asshole promptly filled the spot that she was just in, smashing himself against her bag. Reaching out, Dean grabbed the handle of her suitcase, making sure it didn't fall over as the man squeezed in.

With confusion on her face, Angel turned around and looked up at him. She could see as the blush worked its way up her face as she realized just how close they were. Which was something that he was trying to ignore himself, though that was easier said than done as their backs were centimeters apart and he could feel her long hair brushing against his arms. Not to mention her legs were rubbing against his.

Well if anyone saw this, those rumors that he was so worried about would skyrocket. He prayed that no one on this thing knew who he was. He gave a glance around the lift. None of them _looked_ like the type of people who would like WWE so there was that? Maybe his prayers were finally going to be answered.

He heard someone make an annoyed grunting noise come from beside him, making his eyes drop down to the newest addition to the cramped space. The man was scowling as he looked at both him and Angel. Dean raised a brow at the man. Was the man really that arrogant to look at the like that; like it wasn't his fault that he and Angel had to climb on top of each other to make room for his huge ass.

A familiar itchy feeling shot through Dean, though he tried his hardest to fight it. There wasn't enough room for him to twitch, let alone to jump around and swing his arms. He couldn't even relieve the itch by rubbing his collar bone with Angel as close as she was.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and the doors opened. _Thank God!_

Giving Angel a little bit of a push, both of them pretty much squeezed from elevator. Once out, Angel went to turn around to grab her things, but before she could get her hands on her bags, he had already picked her backpack off the floor, and started his way out of the lift.

With her bag over his shoulder, her suitcase in his left hand and his in his right, he made his way through the lobby until he reached where he saw other WWE Superstars' and crew members' stuff. Throwing their things in the mix, he turned around to see Angel making her way towards him with wouldn't you know it Renee Young in toe.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" Renee said as she gave him her friendly reporter style smile.

"Not really." He said knowing that she had more meaning behind the words then simply he was being nice by carrying her stuff.

Renee rolled her eyes as she placed her bag in the mix. "So, how is the shoulder?" She said as she turned back towards him.

Sighing, Dean looked from Angel to Renee, who were both looking at him for the answer. "It's fine." He gave his hurt shoulder a small roll. This time he wasn't lying, it was much better then before. Barely bothering him at all.

"Well that's good." She winked at him. "I heard you had it taken care of."

 _Damn that woman._ At least it wasn't on TV but still. He liked Renee he really did; she was one of few interviews that he could handle, probably because she was the only one who truly didn't care if he was himself while she talked to him. But that damn reporter curiosity that she had. Always needing to know everything….

"Yep." He made sure to pop the 'p' before turning away from the woman and starting over to the room that WWE had reserved for their use only.

Not bothering to look back at the two gossiping girls that walked behind him, he walked into the small ballroom. As soon as he wasn't into the room, his eyes landed on the buffet of fruit, muffins, donuts, and other pastries that sat on the far end of the room.

Making his way over to the buffet, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. Grabbing the thing, he looked down and saw that he had a message from Seth.

 _Let Angel know that I'm heading out for the airport in about an hour and that I'll meet you both at the hotel. Oh and Roman said he's heading out soon as well._

Dean sighed as he read the message; he knew that Seth had Angel's number, why didn't the man just tell her himself?

 _Tell her yourself._

He texted back before putting his phone back in his pocket, though he knew that Seth wasn't going to answer him, and he wasn't going to text Angel either.

 **A.A.A**

"A meeting?" Angel cocked her head as she walked up to the long table full of food.

"Stephanie didn't tell you that on Sunday and Thursdays there are crew and managers meetings? Or about the before show meeting?" Renee asked sounding kind of disappointed.

"Not that I remember." Angel sighed as she picked up one of the paper plates that were laid out for them to use. She quickly eyed up all the different types of pastries that lined the table and locked her eyes on a cheese Danish.

"Hey." Dean's gruff voice made her jump as she reached for the Danish. She looked up to see him rolling his eyes slightly as he looked down at her. "Seth just texted me to tell you that him and Roman will be heading out soon, and that they will meet us at the hotel."

"Oh!" That was good to know. _A manager must always know their superstar's/s' schedule._ She quoted the how to guide that Stephanie had given her. That line was written on the first few pages about thirty times at least. "Thank you for letting me know." She gave him a smile.

"Yeah." She could hear the sigh in his voice as he started to load up his plate.

"What's his problem?" Renee whispered in her ear.

"I think it had to do with that happened in the elevator." Angel told her as she grabbed the Danish and put it on her plate.

"What happened in the elevator?" Angel was starting to figure out Renee's interviewer voice vs her normal voice. And this was interviewer Renee.

"This guy pushed his way into the elevator that was so packed that I literally had to stand against Dean with my feet between his." She blushed as she remembered the warmth of his body heat against her back.

Renee's smile grew as she took a cup and filled it with coffee. "Oh…" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like that." Angel smacked the woman with her free hand before filling her cup up with some apple juice.

"Are you sure? Your face is looking quite red there."

"It's your fault." She told her as they stared away from the buffet and over to the table in the corner where Dean had found seats. "If it wasn't for you thinking that Dean and I…you know." Her voice dropped down low. "I wouldn't feel so awkward around him."

"How is that my fault?"

"You're the one that got me thinking about…" Angel stopped dead in her words, she realized what she was about to say.

Renee obviously knew it too as her eyes went wide and she stopped just before they reached the table. "You've been thinking about what?"

Angel's face grew redder as she turned and looked at the smirking face of the blond woman that was beside her. "Renee." She sighed.

"Angel." She mocked her. "You've been thinking of Dean!"

"Renee!" She looked quickly over to the table to see that Dean was not paying any attention to them. "Could you be louder?"

"I could." She winked again before starting to walk off towards the table.

 **D.D.D**

Dean's eyes landed on Angel as she slowly sat on at the table. Her face as once again red and she was keeping her eyes on Renee, who was smiling like a fiend. Shaking his head, he turned back towards his food with a sigh.

As Dean ate, Angel and Renee talked about random crap. And he did what he always did, he turned them out.

"Dean!" His name being called and a smack on the arm brought him back to reality.

"What?" He raised a brow and looked at Angel who was standing up next him, bending slightly so she was face to face with him.

"The bus is here."

 _Already?_ He looked down at his phone to see that it was indeed already nine thirty. How long did he zone out for? Standing up from his chair he realized that the empty plate and cup that were sitting in front of him was gone as well.

"You ready to head out?"

Shaking his head, he nodded his head. The two of them made their way out to the lobby were all the WWE crew and Superstars that didn't go home, where waiting to board the bus.

"Alright, we all know how this works." He heard someone call over the sounds of everyone talking. "Once everyone is on the bus we will take roll call to make sure everyone that is leaving with us is here and then we'll head out." Dean's eyes landed on a man with a clipboard standing in the middle of the room. "Once we get to the airport, there will be a WWE reserved area for us to check in and wait."

 _Yeah, yeah._ He had heard this all so many times, whether it be while traveling with the WWE or with all the indie promotions he's been with. He could probably travel anywhere in the United States by himself while a sleep, and have no problems.

"Alright, load up."

Dean sighed as everyone started for the bus. Like the faster they get there the better their seats would be. He slowly followed behind the main pack with Angel beside him. Once they got to the bus he let her go in front of him, he knew they would end up sitting next to each other and he liked the aisle seat, more room for his long legs.

Making their way down the long bus, Angel chose a seat towards the back. He watched as she glanced back at him looking like she was asking if the seats were ok. To which he nodded and gestured for her to sit down.

Quickly she slid into the seats and made her way to the window. After she was good to go, he joined her and sat down; stretching one leg slightly out in the aisle, trying not to trip anyone, while pushing the other one under the chair in front of him. Thank god, that the trip was only forty minutes long. He hated having to travel by the coach buses, he preferred when they used the tour buses, they were built for the size of the long-legged Superstars like him. But the tour buses had already left for their twenty four hour trip to LA.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice hit him as something kicked his outstretched leg. Grunting he pulled his leg back and looked up to see the one and only Bray Wyatt standing there trying to get into the seats in front of him.

Grinding his teeth, he watched as Bray moved to the seat in front of Angel. The nerve of the fucker, he could have sat anywhere else on the bus, but no he had to sit right in front of the people that he was feuding with.

Though as the man went to sit down his eyes landed on Angel with a smirk on his face. Turning his attention towards Angel, he noticed that she was looking half scared out of her mind. It was like she was trying to look brave, trying to look like Wyatt didn't scare the shit out of her. But anyone could see that that was a lie. Fear was pooling in her eyes and her shoulders were slumped down making her look smaller then she was.

He understood that Wyatt was a creepy guy, someone that you wouldn't want to run into in an alley, but there was something more to this. Like true terror was pouring out of the girl next to him as she watched Wyatt sit down. Once the man was out of her sights, Dean could see her shoulders relax slightly and her eyes slowly fall as she let out the breath she was holding.

Eyes locking to the back of Wyatt's seat Dean cocked his head. There was definitely something else going on, and he wanted to know what. Even though at the beginning, he wanted no part of her, Angel was still part of the Shield and he would be damned if he let someone mess with one of his team mates.

* * *

 **Skovko: He does have a gentle side as well as a hard and wild side.**

 **Labinnacslove: He's repaying her for letting him sleep in. And of course it was Renee who else would it be? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**We're here at Chapter Fourteen! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm really enjoying writing it. I hope the slow burn isn't too slow for you. Just remember they've only known each other for like three weeks now. Thank you so much for all the support it really makes me happy and makes me want to put out the best work I can for you!**

 **Sunday February 9, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/14/19**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Alright, Seth." Angel smiled as she talked to the man on the other side of the phone. "See you when you guys get here."

"Sounds good." Seth said over all the sounds of the airport. "I'll call when his plane lands."

"OK, bye." She hung up the phone and sighed as she rubbed her eyes and turned towards Dean who was sitting beside her. They were in the shuttle that the hotel sent to pick them up after their flight. "Roman's flight was delayed and Seth's going to wait for him."

"Poor bastards." He smirked seeming to be enjoying his friends' misfortune. Stifling the chuckle that was working it's way out of her, she watched as Dean leaned slightly back in his seat, placing his arms behind his head.

"Don't get too comfy, we're almost to the hotel." She shook her head at him as she noticed the hotel coming into view.

Dean answered with a grumble. She sighed, wanting to do the same thing as the man beside her, but she knew if she did, she would be out fast. And she needed to be away from the meeting that was tonight.

As they pulled into the hotel's entrance, she fought the yawn that so desperately needed to come out. "Dean we're here." She gave him a little shake.

"Bus didn't stop." He shrugged off her hand.

Rolling her eyes at the man, she started to gather up her thing to get off the shuttle, but she froze as she caught a glimpse of what was waiting for them. Gathered all around the outside of the hotel were people. They were piled together around the entrance, holding signs and cheering as the bus stopped in front of them. Fans and paparazzi.

This was the first time she really saw the 'famous' side of being part of the WWE. Before this everything had happened in the arena and she had totally forgotten that stuff like this was going to be part of her life outside of the arena as well.

Movement beside her drew her attention from the window and towards the man who was slowly getting up out of his seat. She watched as Dean, stretched his arms, legs, and back as he moved around in the small space. After he was all stretched out, he rolled his left shoulder and looked out of the window at all the chaos that was about to greet them. A slight groan came from him as he turned away and made his way off the shuttle.

Angel quickly grabbed her bag off the floor and followed him off the bus. As she got to the bottom of the shuttle's steps and stepped foot on the sidewalk, she was hit by a barrage of screams, flashes, and clapping. She had to stop her mouth from falling as she looked around.

She couldn't believe how many people were standing here waiting for them to show up. As she looked around at the crowd, her eyes landed on two young women, who were wearing practically nothing as they jumped up and down, trying to break through the WWE security guards that had formed a barrier.

"Dean!" They squealed as he walked passed them. That's when she realized that their shirts, or rather their small pieces of cloth that they wore over their chests had 'Dean Ambrose' and 'Believe in the Shield' painted on them.

Raising a brow, she turned her attention to Dean to see what his reaction to the two girls would be, but much to her surprise, he didn't even give them a second glance.

"Angel!" She heard someone call out her name but when she turned to see who it was a flash of a camera caught her eye, throwing her completely her off.

Stumbling around, she tried her hardest to blink away the dark blue spots that now covered her vision. Looking straight ahead, she locked her eyes onto the back of Dean's head, or at least she thought it was Dean's head and followed it.

When she finally made her way into the hotel hobby, she let out a huge sigh. Her head was pounding from all the screams and camera flashes. And though she was happy that she was out of it, the bright white lights of the lobby wasn't helping.

Once her eyes readjusted to the bright lights and the blue dot was pretty much gone, she gave the lobby a once over, and was pleased to see that there weren't nearly as many people in the lobby as there was outside.

And though she could see a few people who were pointing and gaping at the Superstars who all were gathering in the lobby, it was nothing like what was going outside.

"Here." Dean's voice came from behind her, making her jump and spin around towards him. He raised his eyebrow at her before shaking his head and holding out his hand.

She looked down to see he was holding out small paper folder that hotels used to hold their key cards in. She took the little folder, opened it, and saw her name and the room number 605 written on the inside.

"Oh, thanks." She said looking back up at him though as soon as she did her heart feel. Behind Dean, she could see all the other managers standing in line at the front desk while their Superstars waited for them. And here she was getting her key from one of the people she was supposed to manage, all while she sat there looking stupid in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"Hey, the people behind the desk said since someone leaked that we're staying here, there going to be handing bring our things in from the bus. So, we don't have to go back out there." Dean said fiddling with his phone.

She was happy that she didn't have go back outside, but she felt bad that Dean was the one delivering her the information and not the other way around. Trying not to get to down on it, she turned back towards the glass windows of the hotel, to see those two girls from before were practically smashing themselves against the window. Their muffled yells came through the glass as they tried their hardest to get Dean's attention. But the man just ignored them once again.

"Angel!" Renee's voice echoed through the lobby, making her turn to see the blond woman walking towards her, with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, I hope you don't mind if we share a room?"

"No, not at all." She smiled up at her. She didn't mind in the slightly, in fact she preferred not to be alone.

"Good." Renee said holding out a keycard. "Because I already told them yesterday to put us together." Renee laughed before turning towards Dean who only pursed his lips and look down at her.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I'm going to be kidnaping your manager here, for our meeting." Renee reached forward and grabbed Angel's arm, making her stumble forward.

Dean frowned and looked at the woman like she was nuts. "Ok?" He shook his head as he went to walk away. "I'll text you when Seth and Roman get here." He said looking over his shoulder.

She was still watching him, as he walked towards elevator and she couldn't help but smile as he rocked back and forth with each step, like he was listening to music.

"What are you smiling at?" Renee said in a playful voice making her turned away from Dean. "It wouldn't be Dean Ambrose, would it?"

"Stop it." She took a quick look around, hoping that no one could hear them. "I already told you that there's nothing going on between us." She said though her face grew hot once again.

"I know." Renee gave her a wink. "Well we better get going or we're going to be late for the meeting."

The two of them made their way over to where the conference rooms were and into the room that had a paper sign that said 'WWE Crew' taped on it.

Taking a deep breath, Angel looked around. In the middle of the room sat the biggest table she had ever seen, with chairs all around it. It looked like something out of a supervillain's lair and seeing the two intimidating powerhouse that were sitting at the far end, only added to that feeling. With one look at Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, she knew right away why they were called the Authority. Just sitting there, they screamed that they were large and in charge.

Not able to take her eyes off the pair, she slowly walked around the table with Renee until they two of them found seats, next to each other. After getting settled into their seats, Renee instantly went on her phone, leaving her to twiddle her thumbs. Only able to sit there doing nothing for a few seconds, she placed her backpack on her lap and pulled out her notebook that she had picked up at the airport for the meeting. Turning to the first page she wrote in the top margin, Feb 9, 2014 Raw meeting. Then proceeded to doddle around the date.

"Alright." Sometime later, Stephanie's powerful voice shut the room up and turned everyone's including Angel's attention towards her. "Let's get this thing started; first Kane is out right now due to his actions last week, so we're going to need you guys to pick up the slack for him." She said with that air of command. "So, what do we got?"

"Well as we know, Betty White is our guest star tomorrow." One of Stephanie's head members of the WWE board said as they stood up. "She'll be here to promote her new show 'Off Their Rockers'."

 _Monday Night Raw February 10th, Betty White guest staring._ She quickly wrote down.

"We're going to have some of our Superstars show her around. Now, her agent called and said that she would like to pull a prank on someone for the show, but won't say who or what it will be, so we'll have to keep a camera crew with her."

Both Stephanie and Hunter smirked as the man talked. "I can't wait to meet Betty." Stephanie smiled. "I love her."

Hunter placed a hand on his wife's arm as he turned toward the head staff member. "What does our line up look like tomorrow?"

The man took a deep breath before looking down at his clip board. "Of course, we have our main event, John Cena vs Randy Orton."

 _Go Cena!_ Angel smirked as she wrote down the main event.

"Then, we have a three-man tag team match between The Wyatts and Rey Mysterio, Goldust and Cody Rhodes. And then there's the All Americans verses Sheamus and Christian" The man read off his papers. "Oh, Fandango asked for a match again Santino Marella because of what happened between Emma and Summer Rea." Santino had picked Emma from NXT out of the crowd, because he knew who she was, to face Summer Rea in a dance off. Which he named Emma the winner in.

Which seeing that Summer Rea can actually dance, and Emma did pretty much her entrance dance, it was a bit of a slap in the face. Anyone could understand why Fandango wanted a match against Santino to defend his girl.

Though Hunter rolled his eyes, Stephanie nodded her head. "Go ahead and give him the match, put it between The Wyatts verses Rey Mysterio, Goldust, and Cody Rhodes and the All Americans verses Sheamus and Christian. That way we have a singles match to break up the tag teams matches."

The head crew member quickly scribbled down what Stephanie had told him before he looked back up. "We then have, Dolph verses Alberto, The Usos verses RybAxel, last there's the Diva's fight which is The Bella's and Cameron verses AJ Lee, Aksana and Alicia Fox."

"Sounds good." Hunter nodded his head. "We got a good line up tomorrow."

 _Wait, that was it?_ Angel looked over her notes really quick and realized that the Shield didn't have a match, at all. Her eyebrows drew together as she went to say something, but Hunter stopped her by cleared his throat.

"Renee, what's do you have for us tomorrow."

Trying to bite her tongue she looked up at Renee as she stood up with her small notebook in her hand. "Alright, so of course I want to interview John Cena tomorrow about his match with Randy Orton and about the Elimination Chamber." She got a nod from Hunter. "And then possible an interview with either Sheamus and or Christian about how they plan to team up tomorrow when they are going to be enemies in the chamber together. And then I think with everything that has been happening, and all their success, we should have an interview with the Shield." Angel noticed as Renee gave her a small wink.

"I like it." Hunter agreed. "Give the Sheamus and Christian spot to Byron Saxon, and you take on of course, John Cena and the Shield."

Renee sat back down with a sigh as she scribbled something on her notebook, as Stephanie stood up once again. "So, over the week we're going to getting new photoshoots of some of the Superstars." She said as she passed out huge packets of paper. _What was with this lady and killing trees?_ Angel sighed as she took her packet. "Inside the packet, you'll see an out of ring schedule for the Superstars, including what day and what time they are needed for their photoshoot."

Quickly going though, the packet, her eyes landed on the photoshoot schedule, and found the slot that was for the Shield. Their shoot was Tuesday at eleven in the morning. She then saw the little note next to the time slot that said 'bring the United States title'.

As the meeting went on, Angel found herself turning out everything that was happening around her, until her phone went off, making her jump. Looking around, she pulled out her phone and saw that Dean had just texted her, telling her that Seth and Roman had made it to the hotel, and that the three of them were chilling in their rooms.

"Hey, I have to go talk to Byron about tomorrow." Renee sighed. Angel looked up to see Renee packing up her things. Looking around, she realized that the meeting was over.

"Yeah, sure." Angel nodded her head. Renee had told her about Byron, the reporter that was to replace her as after-show reporter. They apparent they liked him so much that they wanted to him some main show time. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Sounds good girl!" Renee waved as she made her way out of the room.

As she packed up her own things, her eyes landed down on her notes to see that the Shield didn't have a match tomorrow. Sighing, she looked up at her bosses who were packing up their things. Biting her lip, she quickly gathered her things and made her way up to her up to Stephanie.

"Um, Stephanie?"

"Angel!" Stephanie smiled as she looked up at her. "Just the manager I was looking for, your computer came in."

"Oh?" She had completely forgotten that Stephanie had order her a work computer.

Hunter placed a large laptop bag on the table, and her eyes widened as he pulled out the silver computer that was inside. "We've had one of the tech guys set this up for you already. They also installed some software to help make managing the boys a bit easier, so you are good to go." Hunter said as he opened the screen and pushed the button to turn it on. "In the bag there are some wipes to clean the screen and its power cord."

"Thank you." Angel smiled at him as she watched what was now her computer boot up.

"In the folder that I gave you before, there should be some tutorials on how to use the software" Stephanie said as Hunter put away the laptop. "If you have any questions just ask."

"Will do." She said as Hunter handed her the laptop bag. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she almost walked away; completely forgetting why she came up to see them in the first place.

"I do have a question about something else, though." When Stephanie looked back up from her papers, she continued. "I noticed that the Shield doesn't have a match tomorrow."

Looking back down at the open notebook in front of her, Stephanie nodded her head. "You're right, they don't have a match scheduled at the moment." She frowned. "Though that can change, if Hunter and I can think of a match to throw them in. I will say that we have so many tag teams matches, that if we add anything it probably be a singles match to even everything out." She sighed. "We'll let you know."

 **D.D.D**

"So how was your weekend?" Seth asked through the door that connected their rooms. For some reason they always seemed to book double conjoined rooms. Which they took turns sharing a room and getting their own room, and it was his turn to have his own room this time.

"It was pretty much like every other weekend." He sighed. "I worked out, ate, and drank." He said as he walked into Seth's and Roman's room to see the two of them finishing unpacking.

"Yeah, that sounds like you." Roman laughed. "Were you able to get alone with Angel without us being here to play middle man?"

Sighing he leaned against the doorway and gave his friend a half glare. "I'm not a kid; I know how to behave without you here to scold me." Seth and Roman looked at each other for a moment with surprised looks on their faces. "Oh, fuck you!"

"Hey man, we're just speaking from experience." Roman shook his head as a knock came at the door.

Seth quickly went over and opened the door. "Long time no see."

"Hey!" Angel voice seemed to seep into the room. "How was your time home?"

"Good, it felt nice to sleep in my own bed and be able to just chill out on the couch."

"I'm sure." She said as Seth stepped to the side and let her into the room.

"Hey Babygirl." Roman turned around and gave her a hug. "You miss us?" He asked pulling away.

"Of course." She smiled up at the man. "Though I had Dean and Renee to keep me company."

Dean groaned as he let his head fall forward. His eyes locked onto the strange pattern in the carpet, he didn't want to know the look that his brothers-in-arms were giving him.  
"That was nice of him." He could just hear the smugness in Seth's voice.

"It was."

"So, how was your meeting?" Roman thankfully changed the subject.

"It was fine." The sigh in her voice said otherwise.

He looked up slightly from the carpet, his eyes landed on Angel as she set down what looked to be a new laptop bag on the table. He frowned as he tried to figure out where she had gotten a laptop. He knew she didn't have that on the plane.

"I do have your schedule for this week." She said rummaging through the bag, pulling out a packet of papers. "You have an interview tomorrow with Renee, I think she wants to talk to you guys about the Wyatts again, and you have a photoshoot on Tuesday with some ring time on Wednesdays. Then we head out to Ontario, Friday morning for Smackdown, and Saturday and Sunday there are house shows."

He cocked his head as he listened to her list off all the things that they had to do this week, before turning to Roman and Seth who seemed to realize the same thing he did. "We don't have a match tomorrow?" Seth pointed out.

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she shook her head. "I asked about it and Stephanie said that it might change but as of right now… no."

"That's bullshit!" He barked out, making Angel jump slightly while Roman and Seth shook their heads at him. "If they're not going to give us a fight, then why the fuck are we even here?"

For an interview and some photos? _Fuck that._ This was just like the Authority to do shit like this. He would bet anything that they didn't give them a match on purpose. Clenching his fist, he slammed it against the doorframe behind him.

"Hey," Roman snapped. "I agree with you that this is bullshit, but…"

"But what?" He pushed himself away from the door and got right into his best friend's face. "But what Ro? Huh? We got screwed by The Authority, again." He cocked his head at Roman, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

Excitement shot through him at the challenge that he saw in Roman's eyes.

"Dean."

"Roman."

"Will you two stop?" Both he and Roman frowned at the voice that came beside them. He knew that they both were expecting Seth to break them up, but no. His eyes dropped down to Angel, who was standing there looking up at them with a semi-stern look on her face. "I'm just as frustrated as you are." She told them. "I feel like this is my fault since I'm the one supposed to making sure that the WWE schedules you in a way that's best for you, and yet my first official meeting as your manager I failed to even get you a match."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke. "But, I promise you." His body tensed as she sniffled slightly, though her voice grew stronger with each word. "I promise you that I will stop at nothing to make sure you have a match on Friday."

* * *

 **Skovko: Dean to the rescue! Oh I can't wait until Dean figures out what Bray had been up to. ;)**

 **Labinnacslove: Well I think Dean would be annoyed if it was anyone but right now Bray is at the top of the list of people that Dean don't like, and of course Renee is trying to get more info from Angel, she's a reporter. It's her nature! Lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteenth coming at you! I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 10, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/14/19**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"In coming." Angel yelled through the closed door of the locker room as she gave a little knock. After getting a few 'oks' from the people in the room, she opened the door. It was packed, almost all if not all of the Superstars that weren't away on medical leave were here today. In fact, a few of them were only here to meet Betty White.

As she walked through the small opening of people she received a few 'hellos' and 'what's ups', from the Superstars like John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and the Usos. Smiling she said hi back before making her way over to Dean, Seth, and Roman; who were surprise, surprise sitting off by themselves in the corner of the room.

Roman was sitting on one of the metal folding chairs, Dean was leaning against the wall while wrapping his hands, and Seth was sitting on the small seat that was built into the lockers. Each of them had an angry look on their face as they got ready for their interview. She hoped the news that's she was about to give them cheered them up at least a little.

"Hey guys."

"There she is." Roman looked up from his phone and gave her a wink. "What's up?"

She moved so that she could see all the men at the same time. "I just got finished talking to Stephanie about getting you a match on Friday." Dean and Seth's head snapped up as she spoke, waiting to hear what she was going to say. "And you got one; the Shield verses Sheamus, Daniel Bryan and Christian." Roman nodded his head as he looked back at his teammates who both had smirks on their faces. "I thought that maybe versing some of the people in the chamber match might take out some frustration."

"That's some good thinking." Seth smirked. "I think a match like that, is just what we need."

"Hell yeah." Dean agreed with a smirk as he pounded his fist together.

"Shows starting!" A voice echoed through the locker room as the screen that was stationed in the locker room suddenly turned on and started to show the broadcasting of the night's show which started off with the announcement of the special guest tonight, Betty White.

Angel smiled as she watched as Betty was escorted out onto the stage by the Big Show. The crowd loved her, but how could anyone hate Betty White.

"I can't possibly tell you how thrilled I am to be a guest here on Monday Night Raw." Betty said making the crowd cheer again.

"Now Betty, uh…" The Big Show brought the mic to his face. "What are we going to do tonight?" He asked as he leaned down so that he could point the mic at her.

Betty gave a sweet smile. "I'm going to kick some ass!"

Angel couldn't help but laugh as The Authority's theme started to play.

"God, that woman is funny." Seth chuckled.

Realizing that their interview was coming up soon, Angel turned away from the TV "You boys ready for your interview?" She asked

"Always." Roman sighed as he stood up from his chair just in time for Randy Orton's theme music to play over the TV.

A chill went down her back as she tired to fight the urge to turn back to the TV. However, she lost… Her eyes widened as she watched Randy walking towards the ring where Stephanie and Hunter were standing looking less then please to see him.

"Randy, are you seriously doing this again, considering that we're out here talking about the potential _new_ face of the WWE. I highly recommend that you go back to the locker room and prepare for your main event match tonight." Stephanie started in on Randy before he even got the chance to open his mouth.

"Well Stephanie, I've been doing some thinking." Randy took a deep breath. "I've been doing some thinking and I decided that I needed to come out here and apologies for my actions." Angel eyes widened at the man's words. "I don't want to confuse anyone; I'm not out there to apologies to them. I'm out here to apologies to you Stephanie. I'm out here to apologies to you Hunter."

"If he needs to apologize to anyone, he needs to apologies to Angel." She heard Roman mumble behind her.

Angel's heart almost stopped when she heard the word apologize come from the man on the TV's mouth, she couldn't believe that even for a split second she thought he was going to a public apology to her…but this was far from that. Randy was claiming that he wanted to be the face of the company in and out of the ring. Wanted his face to be on every cereal box and build boards…

"Yeah, let's put the face of a man who hit a woman and John Cena's dad on live TV, on cereal boxes and build boards; that would be great PR." Dean snickered as Randy went on and on. "This scumbag isn't even bringing up what happened."

Angel let out a sigh, as she turned to see Dean watching the TV with pursed lips, while rubbing his left peck. Those bright blue eyes held a ungodly amount of hate in them as he watched what was going on.

All of a sudden, the TV seemed to shake as Daniel Bryan's theme music started and Daniel came out on the stage. The 'yes' man wasn't very happy looking, and she knew it was in part to do with what happened with Kane last week when he tried to interfere during Daniel's and Randy's match. She also knew that he wasn't too happy with the fact that Randy was going on saying that he was the heart and soul of the WWE.

As she watched the show, she felt her phone go off. Sighing she pulled it out and looked to see that she had got a text from Renee.

 _Meet me in the loading dock when the Wyatts fight is over._

 _Loading dock?_ She questioned as she sent a message saying ok back to Renee. "Renee wants us to meet her in the loading docks."

"Alright." Roman said not even fazed with the request, as he grabbed his belt in that 'long ranger' style. "Why don't we go watch the Wyatts' match on one of the TV's down there, then. Just to make things easier."

Nodding her head, she watched as both Seth and Dean stood up, ready to go. However, as they started to make their way through the locker room, Angel noticed that something gold and shiny was sticking out of Dean's duffle bag.

 _The United States title?_

She shook her head, rushed over and pulled the thing out of the bag with a slight grunt as she dragged it over her arm. How could Dean forget this? She wondered as she rushed out of the locker room. "Dean!" She called. "Did you forget something?"

Dean slowly turned around and looked at her; only for his eyes to dropped to the title. "Oh, yeah." He smirked as he took the belt and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks." He said before starting down the hallway.

She rolled her eyes at him. Only Dean Ambrose.

By the time they got to the loading docks the match between the Wyatt family and Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes and Goldust had already started. Bray had just been tagged in by Luke Harper, and the two of them double teamed Goldust.

"Who do you pick in the Shield, Wyatt match?" She heard Cole ask over commentary. "I don't even know who you'd bet on."

 _The Shield._ She said proudly to herself, as Bray gave Goldust an uppercut.

"How would you like to be the referee in that match? How would you like to have to control those six wild individuals?" JBL asked.

Angel couldn't help herself but look between Seth, Roman, and Dean who all stood around her watching the TV with smirks on their face. She couldn't tell what they were thinking as they watched the Wyatts but knew it wasn't good.

God, she did feel sorry for that poor referee that was going to be in the ring with them and the Wyatts at Elimination Chamber, it was surely going to a challenge to keep reins on them. And it was a job she was glad she didn't have.

 **D.D.D.**

Dean sighed as he watched the Wyatt's verses Rey Mysterio and the Brotherhood aka Cody Rhodes and Goldust. He knew right away before even finishing the match who was going to win. The Wyatts… as much as he hated to admit it but; Goldust didn't seem on his A game, Cody seemed still a bit banged up from his cage match, and with Luke and Erick there, there wasn't really anything that the 'Biggest Little Man in the WWE' could do to keep Bray down.

Not caring much for the fight, he turned the thing out and took the time to put on the United States title. He latched it in the front and spun it around so that the front was out. He then let out a sigh as he rested his arms on the thing and turned back towards the TV.

Though while his eyes went from the title, to the TV his eyes was caught by Angel. She was watching the match intensely, jumping around and twitching with each hit. She telegraphed what was happening in the fight to the point that he didn't even need to look up at TV to know what was going on.

She cringed when the Wyatts landed a hit and she smiled and got pumped up when someone landed a hit on them. However, all the energy went away as Mysterio went for a pin on Luke Harper, only to be stopped by Bray. In her eyes the match was over, and he knew that she was right.

After the break up on the pin, Bray tagged himself in off of Harper as Mysterio went for the 619. The Luncha never saw the tag and was caught by surprise as Bray caught and flipped him instantly into a Sister Abigail and that was it….

"How can you stop the Wyatts? Who can stop the Wyatts? Can the Shield do it?"  
"Hell yeah, we can." Seth answered Cole as they showed replays of what happened.

When the show came back to what was happening in the arena, the lights were dim, only showing Bray who was sitting in his stupid rocking chair.

 _One day I'm going to break that thing._

"Others have played this game with me before, Shield." Bray said sounding like he was trying to catch his breath. "And they have all failed. You…you will be no different. You are but tiny little toy soldiers…" He started to scream in that airy voice of his. "…trying to play your part in a war that's not meant for you!" He put his free arm out and looked up. "You. Will. Fall." A smirk came on his face. "Right in time for my next game to begin." He laughed as he completely fell back in the chair until it hit into the legs of Luke and Erick.

Dean found himself imagining what would have happened if those two weren't there and smiled at the thought of Bray falling backward and smashing his back against the ramp.

"There you are!" Renee came running over towards them, cutting off his nice daydream that was turning into him smashing that damn chair over Bray's head. "You ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Seth answered her as they turned away from the TV.

"We have two minutes before we go live with the interview." Renee told them as she gestured for them to move away from the TV. "Right before we go live, we're going to be showing the highlight of Roman's record breaking Royal Rumble and the camera is going to start on your face."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes as the smug smirk appeared on Roman's face. As Renee talked about his 'record breaking' Royal Rumble performance. _You throw a few people out of the ring and everyone thinks you're a god._ He shook his head at his friend.

"Break a leg." Angel smiled at them as she took a spot behind the camera man.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renee reached out and grabbed Angel's arm, stopping her. "Are you part of this team?"

"I…"

"Get back there." Renee told her as she pushed her back so that she was standing between Roman and Seth.

"We're a go in ten seconds." Renee's camera man called out as he got really close to Roman's face. "Five…Four…three…two…"

Looking down at the ground, Dean started to drum his fingers on the metal face of the title. Since they were talking about the Royal Rumble, he had a feeling that his 'betrayal' was going to come up and he didn't want anything to do with it. _It was every man for himself and everyone just needed to get over it._

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the camera man quickly moved back from Roman's face and turn towards Renee, giving her the go ahead. "Roman, we just saw highlights from your historic night at the Royal Rumble, but now you, Seth, and Dean, face perhaps your biggest challenge in the Wyatt Family in the six men tag match at the Elimination Chamber."

Dean actually felt a bit of relief as the topic was quickly changed away from the Royal Rumble to their match at Elimination Chamber. Never before was he so happy to have to talk about the Wyatts.

"And the Wyatt Family actually had some pretty harsh words for you guys lately, do you have a response to that?" Renee finished.

"Babygirl. Actions always speak louder than words, remember that." Roman answered her.

"The Wyatt's love to speak in riddles….Renee we don't." Seth took his turn to speak. "We speak in absolutes."

"As in." Dean quickly chimed in with a smirk as he played on Seth's words. "We will absolutely destroy the Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber." His eyes snapped up to see his brothers nodding their heads at him.

Though his eyes quickly dropped down to Angel and he had to take a moment register why she was standing there with them. Though once he remembered, his mind quickly went to how small she looked with them standing around her. She was smaller than Renee, who he thought was short, but Angel was at least a few inches shorter than her.

"Dean on another topic…" Renee's voice made him look back up at she continued the interview. Part of him started to sweat as Renee called out to him.

On another topic? He had no idea what she was about to say, though there were a few things that came to mind. In his head, the list seemed to go on and on from; what happened at the Royal Rumble, the pin stealing, his Championship, and then there was also the chance that she was going to bring up him and Angel. He wouldn't put it past the woman that was standing beside him.

"…there had actually been some talk lately…" He didn't like the way she wouldn't look up at him as she spoke. It was making him antsy. He ran his hand over his left peck trying to get rid of the 'cornered' feeling that was going through him. "…about the fact that haven't defended your United States Championship in quite some time. Do you have a comment on that?"

He almost thought he hadn't heard her right when she started to talk about the Championship. He would have almost bet on the fact that she was going to talk about her seeing him sneaking out from Angel's hotel room.

 **A.A.A**

Angel watched as Dean just stood there for a moment blinking at Renee as he seemed to be thinking about her questions, though quickly he bounced back and started in on her.

"So, am I supposed to just uh…pull uh…Untied State Championship matches and contenders out of thin air?" He asked while made as slight grabbing motion over Renee's head, like he was trying to do just that. "Is that what I'm supposed to do? You know how this works?" He dropped his arm and cocked his head. "Do you have any idea how much paper work…"

"Dean…" Roman interrupted him "Dean…" Dean's head slowly lifted to look at the powerhouse that stood across the way from him and Renee quickly moved the mic to pick up what Roman was saying.

"What are you talking about man?" He chuckled. "What kind of kind of champion do you want to be?" He said with a smile on his face.

With wide eyes, she looked from Roman to Seth and back. They were both smiling and looking like they were enjoying what was happening.

"I resent that." Dean said, making her turn towards him as he pointed as Roman. "Bottom line is there is no one in this company with the guts to try to step up and take this from me." He gave the belt a nice little pat. "I'll prove it tonight; I'll put out an open challenge. Tonight, U.S. title on the line. Anyone that wants to step up. I will remind the world that I am the champion." Not taking his eyes off of Roman as he marched off.

 _What just happened?_ Angel looked around to see Roman and Seth look proud of themselves as Dean went to the nearest corner, arms flying around and bouncing on his feet.

"Angel." She jumped at Renee's voice. "This is the first time we've gotten to talk to you since you became the Shield's valet slash manager-in-training. I think I speak for the whole WWE Universe when I say we want to know, is this what it's like working with them every day?" All of the sudden a mic was in her face.

Surprised at the sudden question, she turned from Renee towards the camera that was focused on her. "Uh…I wouldn't say every day." She tried to answer honestly. "They do butt heads a bunch, but when you have three dominating alpha 'dogs' together and there's bound to be some fighting."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." Renee slyly winked.

"You could say that." She sighed.

"And out." The camera guy said as he slowly dropped the camera down from his shoulder.

"Thank you, you did wonderful." Renee turned off her mic.

"You could have warned me last night that you were going to ask me something." She yelled at the woman as she gave her a smack on the arm. Last night while watching whatever late-night drama was on the hotel's TV, Renee had gone over what she wanted to talk to the Shield about. Making sure to mention the Wyatts, and Dean's Championship, but she never once said anything about pulling her into the interview or wanting to ask her a question.

"But if I did I wouldn't have gotten such a cute reaction from you." Renee smirked.

"But I sounded stupid." She rebutted as she felt her face grow warm.

"No, you didn't." Renee shook her head as she gave her a smack on the shoulder. "You sounded just fine."

"Renee, we have to go set up for Byron's interview." The camera told her.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Renee sighed. "See you later."

Angel sighed as she watched Renee walk off, at least the interview was done and over with. Only now she had to go and talk to Stephanie about Dean's outburst of an open challenge for the U.S. title. She hoped that Stephanie wasn't going to be too upset about this.

She looked over at the corner were Dean had sat himself, to see Roman and Seth trying once again to calm the man down; which was starting to become a normal sight to her. She realized that Seth and Roman loved to wind Dean up, but would always make sure to settle him down afterwards. Truly like brothers.

After realizing that they seemed to have everything taken care of, she turned away and started down for Stephanie's makeshift office for the second time tonight. The whole way down to her boss's office, she wondered how Stephanie was going to react to Dean's open challenge.

She knew that Superstars made open challenges all the time, but she didn't know how they worked. Did the Superstar have to ask before calling it out? Or did they just go it?

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door that had Stephanie's name on it and gave a knock.

"Come in." Stephanie's voice came through the door. Readying herself for the screaming that was coming as she opened the door. "Angel?"

"Hi…" She tried her hardest to put on a smile on her face, one that didn't show that she was scared out of her mind, right now. Though her eyes landed on the TV that was sitting near Stephanie's desk, she knew right away that Stephanie knew about Dean's challenge. She was surly watching the show like a hawk. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here."

"Dean's open challenge for the United States Championship?" She nodded her head. "I'm already looking over the schedule to see if we have time to fit it in."

Angel's eyes widened as she stared as her boss. This wasn't what she thought was going to happen. Stephanie didn't even seem the slightest bit angry, but who really knew with Stephanie McMahon.

"Depending on how long a few of these matches go, I say we throw the match in after the Usos verses RybAxel, to give us another singles match." Stephanie said looking up from her computer. "Can you make sure that he's ready for the match by then?"

"Yes ma'am." Angel nodded her head in awe.

"Good." Stephanie said as she went back to work without another word.

And boy did Angel take the hint and quickly made her way out of the office. She felt as if she stayed in the office moment longer, Stephanie would have changed her mind. She was a McMahon and they weren't the most level-headed people.

Trying to comprehend what just happened, she made her way through the hallway. She was almost ninety nine percent sure that she was going to be yell at for letting her Superstar blurt something like an open challenge on air, but instead Stephanie almost looked happy about it. Now she was racing toward the locker room, to make sure that Dean was ready for his match.

"Well, well, if it isn't Angel Miles." Her body froze as she heard the voice that came up behind her. Without even looking back, she knew whose voice that was. It was the voice that was stuck in her head, ever since that first promo. "We really need to stop running into each other like this."

"Hello Bray." She turned around trying her hardest to put on a nice smile, though as her eyes landed on the man standing in front of her, it dropped.

"Hello little lamb." He smiled down at her.

"How's are you today?" She asked as she watched Luke Harper and Erick Rowan walk up beside their leader, with those creepy looks on their faces.

"We're good, thanks for asking." An almost happy look came to his face.

"She's so sweet." Luke cocked his head with his normal blank expression and it sent shivers down her spine. There was something wrong with that man.

"Well, that's good to hear." She took a step back trying to separate herself from the men staring at her. "I hate to be rude, but I really must be getting back to the locker room." She pointed behind her as she went to turn around she felt something on her shoulder, stopping her.

Glancing down, she saw Bray's hand. "You know something…" He started to speak as if she didn't just say that she needed to leave. "You remind me of my Abigail." Her eyes couldn't go wider as she looked up into the almost endearing smile that was on the man's face. "So soft and sweet…" His words dropped to almost a whisper. "But I can see that fire in your eyes. Just like I saw in hers."

"Oh." She almost gaged as she swallowed the lump in her throat. There was something off with Bray….Not that there wasn't always something off with him. This went deeper than the creepiness that normally came with him. His blue eyes seemed almost vacant as he talked, like he wasn't seeing through them.

"I can tell that there's something more to you." He went on as the hand on her shoulder clenched tightly on her.

"Ouch, Bray that hurts." She winced as she looked down at the hand on her shoulder.

"Just like her."

"Wyatt!" She almost fell to the floor as she heard the strong voice come from behind her. "You think you can step off my friend." Building up the courage to look away from Bray and turned to see Nikki Bella making her way towards them.

 _Thank God!_

Bray's eyes seemed to flash as that vacancy went away. "We were just talking."

Nikki proved to her that she was indeed the 'Fearless One' as she made her way up to them and stood next to her, staring down Bray without backing down. "Doesn't look like you were only talking." She raised an eyebrow at the hand that was on Angel's shoulder.

With a smirk, Bray removed his hand and it was like the weight of the world was removed. Angel felt like she could breathe again, as she quickly stepped back so that she was more than arm length away from the man. Though that relief instantly drained from her as she watched Luke and Erick step even closer.

Bray turned and looked back at them with a smile on his face; which Nikki seemed to take as a threat, because she quickly pushed her behind her and stepped up like she was ready for a fight.

A shiver went down her spine as Bray seemed to look through Nikki to her. "Until next time." He said spinning around and started away from them.

However, Niki didn't move an inch, until both Harper and Rowan turned around and followed his leader.

"What the hell was that?" Nikki asked put her hands on her hip.

Angel shrugged her shoulder; she didn't know what Bray Wyatt was up too. This was the first time that he did more than say hello to her, first time that he touched her, and she hoped it was the last time.

"Shit…" Nikki took a deep breath and turned towards her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Angel answered as she tried to get ahold of herself.

Nikki's frowned. "Are you sure? I mean having a run in with Bray Wyatt isn't something that most people aren't 'ok' after."

She agreed. "I've kind of gotten used to it." As least as used to as one could be when it came to Bray Wyatt.

"Used to?" She cocked her head. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Kind of…."

Nikki's eyes widened as her mouth almost hit the floor. "And the Shield just lets it happen?" She could hear the anger in the Fearless One's voice. "I thought they said they were going to protect you?"

Angel quickly shook her head. "They don't know."

"What!"

"I haven't told them…"

Nikki's eyes closed as she leaned herself against the wall. "You haven't told them that someone like Bray Wyatt keeps harassing you?" Her eyes snapped open. "Are you stupid?" She was starting to feel like it. "You need to tell them. Like now."

"Dean has an open challenge for his title tonight; I don't want to distract him with something like this." She would feel bad if she took his mind off the fight….that as of right now he knew nothing about.

"Something like this?" She shook her head. "Bray is dangerous, you need to tell them."

"And I will. After his fight."

Rubbing her eyes, Nikki threw her arm around her and led her down the hallway towards the locker room. "Promise me, that as soon as his match is done you will tell them."

"I promise."

"Good."

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: Well she new and worried that she's messing up. But don't worry very soon we're going to see Angel letting loose.**

 **Skovko: They could and if it wasn't for Dean's open challenge I'm sure they would have!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter Sixteen! I hope you guys enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows it means a lot! I know I say the same thing every time but it's true.**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 10, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/20/19**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"In coming." Dean could hear Angel's voice come through the semi closed door of the locker room.

"You're good." A few of the remanding Superstars that were still in the locker room called back to her, as they had started to do every time, she knocked on the door.

After a couple of seconds, he saw her head peek her head through the door, before she opened the thing completely and made her way into the room. As she made her way through the room, she made sure to give every Superstar that she passed a smile. And he couldn't help but shake his head at her.

"Hey, there you are." Seth looked up from his phone. "Where did you run off to?" He asked. After their interview with Renee, and after they spend a few minutes to calm him down, they turned to find her and she was gone.

Angel snickered as she crossed her arms. "I 'ran off to' talk to Stephanie McMahon because somebody…" She said as she made sure to look at him as she spoke. "Somebody had to issue an open challenge on live television without getting the ok first."

He couldn't help but smirk at her. "When do I ever wait for an 'ok'?"

Roman leaned over and gave him a smack on the back of the head, before turning towards Angel. "So, what did Stephanie say?"

A huge smile came to the woman's face. "As long as the set matches don't run over too much, your open challenge is scheduled for after the Usos verses RybAxel."

Dean had to stop himself from falling out of the metal chair that he was sitting on, he hadn't expected Stephanie to agree to the challenge. In fact, he thought Stephanie was going to barge her way into the locker room, with her lost puppy of a husband Trips following behind her, to chew him a new one. But no, for once the Authority used their heads and gave him the match…Well that was if someone was ballsy enough to challenge him.

"You think you can be ready by then?" Angel asked.

"I'm always ready for a fight."

 **A.A.A**

Angel watched as Dean did some pushups in the hallway outside of the door to the public area. About five minutes after she told him that his match was granted by Stephanie, he had started to get himself all warmed up for it. He hadn't stopped swinging his arms around, throwing punches at the air and bouncing back and forth on his feet. And she couldn't help but smile slightly, even though he kept saying that no one was going to come out for the challenge; he was still pumping himself up.

Even though he said there wasn't going to be a match, she knew that he was excited, which she didn't blame him. They were told that they weren't going to have a match at all today, and now at least one of them had one.

"Going out in five." A crew member shouted down the hallway.

Dean's head snapped up as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Good luck out there, man." Roman said as he patted Dean on the shoulder.

A smirk appeared on Dean's face as he stretched his arms out. "Thanks." He cracked his neck.

When their guards met up with them, Dean was already bounce on his feet. As they quickly made their way out to the public entrance, Angel bit her lip. She wanted to say good luck to the man as well, though she didn't know what Dean would do. As they got to the top entrance, she took a deep breath and stepped right up beside him.

Reaching out, she grabbed his arm which made him snap his head back at her, while he cracked his knuckles. Those blue eyes locked on her and it was like she was looking up at a predator, and it took her breath away.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. "Good luck."

Dean cleared his throat. "Thanks."

She had to stand there, and watch has he dumped the bottle of lukewarm warm water that was in his hand over his head. While at the same time, Seth and Roman did the same. Once their bottles were empty, all three men shook out their heads, sending water everywhere and she couldn't help but laugh as she was suddenly soaked.

Wiping her face off on her sleeve, the staticky radio sound that started off the Shields theme song came on.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

Her eyes locked back on Dean, who was waiting for the music to start before walking through the doors that were being held open by the guards. With a moment of hesitation, she started through the doors after him. Her sight was covered by the tunnel of people who lined the stairs.

Instantly her face heated up as she made it to the top of the steps. Scanning the crowd, she quickly started down the steps after the man who already a few steps in front of her. _Keep your eyes locked on Dean. Don't worry about the crowd._ She told herself over and over as she tried to keep her eyes glued onto Dean's back, but as she started to get bombarded with smacks on the shoulders and back, she founded it harder and harder to ignore all the people around her.

 _Just focus on Dean!_ She yelled at herself as her eyes started to wonder from the man in front of her. She didn't understand how Dean seemed to act as if he didn't even notice the hands that were reaching out to touch him as he walked. It was like he was in his own little world.

That was until he got to the barricade. She could see the man hesitated for a moment, like he was thinking about something, before he turned around.

Confused, Angel watched as his eyes ran up and down the stairs like he was looking for something before landing on…her? Gesturing for her to hurry up, he bent one knee and held out his hand for her. Her mouth almost dropped as she realized what he was doing.

Quickly making her way down the last couple of steps she walked up and stopped in front of him.

"Up you go." He patted his leg.

Angel's body felt like it was on autopilot as she reached up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. She felt his hand grab her arm as he helped her step up onto his own let. His grip was strong on her, holding her steady as she got her footing. After a few seconds of standing on his knee, she felt him give her a small push that made her step up off his knee and up onto the barrier. As she stood tall on the four-foot barricade, Dean stood up and moved, allowing him to readjust his hold on her so that he was holding both her arms. She glanced back at him, earning a little nodded.

She looked at the floor, before letting herself slip gently off of the barricade and land nicely on the floor. In shock because of what just happened, she almost didn't notice Dean hopping over the thing and landing next to her.

Turning towards him, she got to watch as he gave his famous cocky look to the crowd before making his way into the steel steps and made his way up onto the apron.

"Coming with us?" Seth's voice hit her, making her turn around to see him and Roman standing there.

"What?"

"Are you coming with us." He nodded towards the ring, however, he didn't bother to wait for her answer, before he walked pasted her and up the steel steps.

A hand touched her shoulder, making her look back at Roman who gave her a nod as he mouthed the word 'go'.

Talking a deep breath, she turned back towards the ring, to see Seth waiting for her as he held open the ropes. Not wanting to let herself talk herself out of what she was about to do, she practically ran up the steel steps and across the apron to Seth.

"My lady." He winked at her as he did a little fake bow.

"Thank you." She grinned as him as she ducked through the ropes. Standing up she looked around and immediately felt out of place. She knew she would never get use to the feeling of being in the ring, it was the one place that when she was growing up, she never thought she would be. It was just too surreal.

Slowly she made her way over to where Dean was standing with his arms out in front of him as he clenched and unclenched his hands. That cocky smirk was still on his face as he turned and looked back at her, Seth, and Roman.

"You got this man." Seth told him, making his smirk grow wider.

"You know it." Dean said as the music slowly faded out.

Roman said as he walked around him. "You're the US Champ."

"The only one." He said looking from Roman to the stage. "Now let's see if any of those bitches challenge me?"

Following their lead, Angel turned towards the stage which so far was vacant. Maybe Dean was right, it seemed like no one was touch enough to come for the US title.

"No one's man enough." He said sounding less cocky and more annoyed, as he started to pace back and forth.

"Give it time." Seth told him.

"Come on." Dean stopped and put his arm out towards the stage.

"Is everyone running scared…"

 **Someone's going to get their ass kicked. Someone's going to get their wig Spilt**

Angel's eyes widened as Mark Henry's theme song started to play through the arena. She knew that he was coming back, they talked about it at the meeting, but the man was still hurt. When she saw him in the hall earlier today, his arm had been heavily bandaged. The last thing that she thought he would be worried about while making his comeback form his injury leave was the United States Championship.

Her eyes snapped over to Dean who looked taken back by the challenger that stepped up. The cocky look on his face was instantly gone and he brought both his hand up to his face and covered his mouth. "Oh shit." She heard him say through his fingers.

"Oh…Bad luck man." Seth said with a smirk as he turned towards his friend.

She watched as Seth and Roman smirked at each other before turning towards the stage again. She knew that they egged him on during the interview, just to get him to make the open challenge; probably their way of getting him back for all the stuff he had pulled, from the Royal Rumble to trying to steal pins. But she never thought that both of them would be happy that he was about to face someone like Mark Henry for the title.

Eyes landing on Dean, she saw that he had dropped his hands down so that they were under his chin making him look almost childlike as he frowned. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and would hate to admit and knew that if Dean found out he would hill her, but she couldn't help but find his reaction almost cute.

Though not as cute as the fact that Seth and Roman were trying to pump Dean up. As he seemed to calm himself down, he looked between his friends though she could tell that Dean wasn't paying any attention to them, his eyes kept finding their way back to Mark Henry.

"Don't worry about him." Seth yelled as Roman leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear. She didn't know what the man said but it must have helped, because Dean slowly dropped his arms and that childlike look that was on his face was gone, though he was still far from confident.

Sighing, she looked away from the trio and over to Mark Henry who had taken off his shirt and thrown it over to a little girl in the front row that was holding a sign that said, 'Future Diva Right Here'. Part of her wanted to praise the man for the nice guested, while most of her was fearing the look that was on his face as he climbed up the steel steps to the ring.

"Back up." She heard the ref yell at them as Mark went to get into the ring.

Feeling Seth patted her on the shoulder; she took his lead and stepped back, just enough for Mark to feel 'safe' to get into the ring without having the Shield trouble him.

Like the rest of the Shield, she couldn't take her eyes off the 'World's Strongest Men' as he got into the ring, with a smug look on his face.

One the man was in the ring and ready to go, the Ref came over to them and tried to push Seth and Roman towards the ropes. "Out of the ring. Come on guys, get off the mat." "Alright we're going." Seth put his hands up while he started backwards towards the ropes.

"You got this." Roman said one more time to Dean as he left.

Not knowing what to say and kind of feeling like they were leaving him for dead, she reached up and grabbed Dean by the upper arm making him look down at her. Before she could say anything to the man, nodded his head at her before gesturing for her to get out of the ring. Which she did, with help from Roman.

"Introducing first, the challenger." The ring announcer, Justin Roberts called through the mic. "From Silsbee Texas, weighting four hundred and twelve pounds he is 'The World's Strongest man', Mark Henry!" The crowd cheered.

"And his opponent." Her eyes ran to Dean as Justin started to introduce him.

Dean had made his way to the corner closest to where they were standing, which judging by where the cameras for the show were, it was the back of the ring.

Pumping himself up some more, Dean grabbed the top ropes on either side of the turnbuckle, stepped forward until he was stretching out his arms. She thought it looked like he was revving himself up.

"Representing the Shield, weighting two hundred and twenty-five pounds." Angel clapped as Dean stepped away from the corner, slowly taking off the US title to hold it up over his head. "He is the current United States Champion, Dean Ambrose."

"Come on Dean!" Angel shouted over the mixed crowd.

"This is mine." She could just make out Dean saying as he turned towards Mark, dropping the belt down, holding it against his chest. "This is mine ok. You got that?" He said backing up slightly as the ref tried to talk him into handing over the belt.

Quickly giving the belt a kiss, he did hand it to the ref. Once the ref had the title, he moved to the middle of the ring and held it up for the camera, showing off what was at stake. The ref handed the title off to one of the crew members on the outside of the ring before signaling for the match to start.

"Go get him!" Roman called to Dean making him look at him.

"You got this." Seth called as they both had those smirks on his face.

"I'm going to beat him." Dean said pointing at Mark.

She just watched as Dean started to pace around the ring while yelling at himself and giving himself a couple good smacks on the cheeks, and that when realized that she had never seen him this way… Dean Ambrose was nervous.

As if he was trying to prove her wrong, Dean went in for the grapple. Only to be easily over powered by Mark Henry, who threw him across the ring. Quickly, Dean got himself to his feet using the ropes and made his way across the ring, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him. She could see him thinking about his next move, how was _he_ going to overpower the 'World's Strongest Man'.

Though the plan didn't seem to have changed, as Dean went in for another grapple, only to be thrown once again across the ring. Though this time, as he hit the mat, he rolled through the hit and quickly got out of the ring.

Making a big show of the hit, he walked over to the barricade and took a moment to lean against it.

"Dude what are you doing?" Roman asked. "The Shield doesn't run from a fight."

"I'm not running." He barked back.

"You got to get your head into the game. You can't go straight at him." Seth told him as the ref started to count Dean out.

"Go in from the side." Roman told him.

"You got to figure something else out, because that's not going to work." Seth yelled at him as Dean made his way over to the steps, giving a yell at the ref who was counting him out, making the man stop for a second.

As Dean walked back up the stairs and into the ring, Angel couldn't help but to smile at the scene that just played out. She knew that even though at first it looked like they were happy with the fact that Dean had to take on Mark Henry; Seth and Roman really did care about their brother and were trying to help him figure out a way of attack.

When Dean got back in on the action a calculated look was plastered on his face as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. But his mind seemed distracted him, which ended up getting him trapped in the corner by Mark. A look of alarm came to Dean's face as realized his mistake. When he tried to escape, Mark just pushed him back, smashing him against the turnbuckles.

As Mark went to throw a punch to the right side of Dean's face, Angel gave a preemptive cringe, however Dean was able to duck under the hit and weasel his way out of the corner with some quick thinking. With the momentum of his escape still going, Dean spun around and started lay in one kick after another on Mark's hurt shoulder. Even though she felt bad for the bigger man, she couldn't deny that she was glad to see that Dean was able to find a way to attack Mark.

After getting in a few kicks, the ref made his way over and yelled at Dean to get Mark out of the corner. Dean didn't listen. No, instead he wrapped Mark's injured arm around the top rope and pulled hard on it.

Though in retaliation, Mark smashed his hand into Dean's face and pushed him away. Dean stomped about half way across the ring before turning back around and made his way back towards Mark. However, when he got into range, Mark pushed himself out of the corner and landed a huge boot onto the right side of Dean's head, knocking in right to the mat.

Angel's mouth fell open as she watched the look of pure shock glaze over Dean's face as he tried to register what just happened. And she was on his side on this one; she couldn't believe that someone as big as Mark Henry was able to get his foot up that high.

Mark Henry reached down and grabbed Dean by the head and pulled to his feet. Once Dean was up, Mark through him into the corner across the ring, making Angel cringe as she watched that left shoulder hit against the turnbuckle, dropping him to his knees. Though it only got worse as Mark repeated the attack again.

Angel readied herself as she watched Mark reach down and grab Dean for a third time, though this time Dean didn't just smack into the turnbuckles. No, his body was sent through the top and middle rope, slamming him into the steel pole that held up the ropes.

She gasped for the man as she heard him cry out in pain as the camera got right into his face. _Leave him alone!_ She glared at the camera crew as her, Roman, and Seth made their way over to check on the man. She understood that they wanted to capture every moment on camera so that the audience at home could see it, but why did that have to get an inch away from his face, as he practically hung there on the ropes.

"You alright?" She heard Seth asked as Mark made his way over and grabbed Dean by the belt. Coming to his senses rapidly, Dean scrambled to crawl out onto the apron as Mark tried to pull him back through the ropes. Though that didn't stop Mark, he just reached over the ropes and grabbed Dean by the head.

Caught, Dean threw a punch at Mark's arm which only gave him a second of freedom before Mark went after him again. With one arm, Mark grabbed Dean and flipped him over the ropes and back into the ring; making him land hard.

The air was knocked out of her lungs just by the sound of the hit, she couldn't imagen what Dean felt like after taking it. Which only made her all the more shocked when Dean was able to get back into the match with a nice kick to the stomach, when Mark picked him up again.

 _What is he made of?_ She asked as Dean landed a punch on the side of Mark's head. While Mark stumbled slightly from the hit, Dean grabbed his arm again and started to wrestle with it.

Raising a brow at the man, she tired to figure out what he was doing until it hit her…he was trying to take the arm brace off. And Mark knew it and tired his hardest to fight Dean away with his good arm. However, Dean was able to keep moving and twisting around so that Mark wasn't able to get him away.

After a bit of time of that, Mark gave Dean a good push on the back, but instead of helping, the push only seemed to make matter worse. Dean was now able to twist Mark's up so that it was easier for him to get the brace off.

Once he finally did get the thing off, Dean threw it across the ring and instantly started in on the injured arm, once again wrapping it around the top rope. Only stopping when the ref pulled him off at the count of four.

"Alright I get it." Dean yelled as ripped himself away from Mark. With the ref still yelling at him, Dean turned back around and started back for Mark; but Mark was able to grab him and flip him over the ropes, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Dean!" She cried as she rushed over towards him, though a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back to see Roman standing next to her, his eyes locked on his friend that was on the ground.

Turning back towards Dean, she watched as rolled onto his back so that he was supporting all his weight on one arm, while he brought his free hand up to his head and clenched his eyes. "Ow…" He groaned as he let himself fall back so that he was laying on the floor.

"Come on, get back in here." Mark yelled as he slowly made his way to the ropes. He must have realized that Dean had no intentions of getting up off the floor anytime soon because he got out of the ring and trudged over to Dean.

Angel could hear Seth and Roman screaming at the bigger man, trying their hardest to give their teammate the opening that he would need to escape Mark's grasp, but it didn't work. Mark leaned down and picked Dean completely off the ground so that he was in a half fireman carry. When he turned and gave them a smug look, Angel couldn't believe her eyes. Mark took off running and slammed Dean's back into the metal pole of the ring.

As Dean yelled out from the impact, her hands shot up to cover her mouth. Fear raced through her as he fell face first onto the floor, arching his back in pain.

The match was done in her eyes, there was no way that Dean could keep fighting after that. However, quicker then what she thought was humanly possible, he made it to his hands and knees and began to crawl his way from Mark; who was slowly trekking after the man while shaking his head.

Once Dean had made his way over to the far end of the ring, he reached up and used the corner to pull himself to his feet, though Mark took advantage of Dean using the steel pole as a crutch. Walking up behind Dean, Mark smashed his head against the thing.

"Let go of him!" She couldn't stop herself from screaming at the large man from across the ring. To her surprise, Mark glanced over towards her as he did just that; he let Dean go and let him slide down the steel pole.

Only to reach down and grab him again and toss him onto the mat. Though he didn't let go of Dean. No, he reached out, grabbed Dean by the head and arm, and pulled him back towards the steel pole.

Still fearing for the man, she watched with wide eyes as Mark maneuvered Dean around, so that the pool was right against the left side of his ribs. Once he seemed satisfied by where he put Dean, Mark pulled him against the pole, literally bending him around the pole. It was like Mark was trying to completely break Dean in half. And all she could do was watch in horror, as Dean groaned out in pain.

Just as the ref was about to count him out, Mark let Dean go and Dean quickly slid away from the big man, towards the middle of the ring. And the crowd started to cheer for CM Punk. Which confused her to no end, but she quickly drowned them out and forgot all about the crowd as Mark made his way into the ring and started towards Dean. When Mark got in reach and looked like he was going to grab Dean, Dean got to his feet, kicked the man in the gut, making him bend over. Thinking quickly, Dean grabbed Mark's injured arm and delivered a DDT to it.

This was the change in power that Dean needed.

"You got this!" She cheered as he stumbled slightly around, holding his sore side. He looked like he was trying to get his mind back into the fight, as he shook his head and leaned against the ropes closest to the ramp.

"I can't stand this." Seth groaned as he walked away from where her and Roman were standing.

 _Can't stand what?_ Angel cocked her head at the man as he walked over to the announcers' table, but before she could realize what was going on, the action in the ring drew her attention back. Dean was going crazy on Mark's arm; stamping on it over and over. Which forced Mark to roll away and towards the ropes.

"CM who? Huh?" Seth's voice suddenly echoed over the arena, making her jump as she turned to see him standing there at the announcers' table holding a mic, while JBL, Cole and Lawler just stared up at him confused. "That's Dean Ambrose right there." He yelled, pointing up to Dean as he walked around the ring. "That's the United States Champion."

Angel was dumbfounded as the match seemed to hit pause as Seth yelled at the crowd for chanting CM Punk's name. She looked from the multicolored haired man to the man in the ring, to see Dean had climbed the ropes slightly and was egging on the crowd himself now.

"That's the man you all wish you could be." Seth said as he walked back around the ring. "And that's the man that all you ladies what to be with tonight."

She almost choked on the chuckle that forced its way out of her as she turned towards Roman, who was facing the crowd nodding his head. _Well that was one way to stop the CM Punk chant._

"Did you get that out of your system?" Roman asked as Seth made his way over to them as the match started up again.

"I just couldn't stand it anymore." Seth sighed as him and Roman starting to talk about how much they hated when the fans changed for CM Punk when he wasn't even there.

Shaking her head at the two men, Angel turned back towards the ring to see Dean was being pulled away from Mark, forcing him to release Mark's arm, which he just had twisted around the ropes again.

Once again being yelled at by the ref, Dean picked Mark up by the arm so that it looked like he was about to put the man into an armbar, but instead he stepped over the man's arm so that he held it between his legs. Jumping slightly, Dean pulled the arm upwards and towards the left so that it hit against his leg, bending it at a very harsh angle.

The CM Punk chants started up again and grew louder then before. _So much for Seth putting an end to that._ She sighed as she watched Dean walk around the mat, pulling pu his pants slightly as he looked into the crowd. She saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he brought his hands up to his mouth and blew a kiss, before going right back to work on Mark Henry's arm.

A straight out laugh came from her as she watched Dean. Some part of her couldn't believe that the man was cocky enough to stop in the middle of his fight and blow a kiss to the crowd, but most of her wasn't surprised. _This was Dean Ambrose._

His cockiness only grew as he made his way over to eth corner of the ring and provoked on the crowd again as he draped himself across the top ropes with his arms out. She shook her head at him as it looked like he was trying to get himself comfy, only getting down when the ref yelled at him.

After hopping down, Dean went right back to work once again on Mark's arm. He grabbed it and landed another DDT before putting him into an armbar.

"Tap out!" She could hear Dean yell at Mark, who answered by shaking his head.

"Wretch it up!" Roman called towards Dean, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. "Wretch it up! Put all your weight on it."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Samoan that was standing next to her. _Was he trying to get Dean to break the man's arm?_ Though before the man even had a chance to do that, Mark was able to fight through the pain and forced Dean up to his feet. However, once Dean had realized that he had lost control of the move, he let Mark go before landing a headbutt to the man's shoulder.

While the man reeled in pain, Dean stomped over to the corner nearest them. He hopped over the tope rope so that he was standing on the apron. All she could do was raise a brow at the man as she watched him climb his way up to the top rope. However right before he had gotten himself steady, movement in the ring caused her to turn towards Mark. Her eye widened, the man was on his feet and was making his way over to Dean.

"Get out of there." She cried as Henry reached up and grabbed Dean by the shirt.

"No. No. No. No. No." She heard Seth freak out as the look of horror came to Dean's face. With one arm, Mark sent Dean once again flying across the ring. The impact against the mat made her jump.

Almost instantly, Dean was making his way to his feet, only to run right into a clothesline, that knocked him right back down.

 _What did it take to keep that man down?_ She asked not believing her eyes as the man kept getting up right back up to his feet. Though as Mark grabbed Dean, she prayed that she wasn't about to get her answer. The big four-hundred-pound man threw Dean up on his shoulder, holding so that his head was facing forward, and his stomach was against his shoulder.

Once again, she could hear Seth freaking out as Roman cursed beside her, but she couldn't take her eyes off Dean as he dangled over Mark's shoulder. A sick feeling washed over her as Mark paraded around the ring, building up a little speed before flipping Dean over and smashing him into the mat with a running power slam.

The hit was so hard that she could hear the crowd behind her gasp as they watched Dean roll his way over to the corner of the ring, while Mark spurred on the fans. In the corner, Dean quickly used the ropes to get to his feet, while Seth yelled at him to do just that.

Mark must have noticed that Dean had been able to get up to his feet, because he turned around and instantly made his way over for another attack. But at last second Dean was able to get his foot up and deliver a kick to the side of Mark Henry's face.

Her eyes widened at the look on Dean's face; his light blue eyes had darkened, and anger washed over him as he pushed himself out of the corner. Dear god, how did that man still have fight in him. What was it that drove him to keep standing up after getting hit with one body racking hit after another. If Mark would have done to her what he had just done to Dean, she would be dead. And here was Dean bouncing back up to his feet for more. _He really was indestructible._

"End him now!" Roman called as Dean made his way over to Mark with what looked like an overly cocky look. He grabbed the man's head and looked like he was trying to go for a running bulldog, only to be pushed away by Mark. The push made Dean bounce off the ropes and sent him back towards Mark who caught him in his arms.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Mark hit Dean with a 'World's Strongest Slam'.

 _Oh God._ She covered her mouth as she watched Dean's body bounce on the canvas, only to slam in Mark, and then back down. As his head bounced up and down, Angel could see the exact moment he went out.

Mark covered.

 _This was it._

One. Two.

As she counted with the ref, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her eyes ran from the out cold Dean Ambrose to Seth, who had dived into the ring and tackled Mark just as the ref was about to hit three.

The ref called for the bell and Angel didn't know what to do.

Dean had lost. This was the first time she had seen Dean lose a singles match for quite some time. In fact, the last time she remembered Dean losing was back in December against Big E Langston, that was way before she even joined the Shield.

That's when she realized that since she had joined them, the Shield hadn't lost a match and now that one of them had, she didn't know how to possess it. Though what was really baffling her was the fact that Dean didn't loss cleanly, Seth had DQed him. Seth had cheated and attacked Mark Henry right before the three count. Meaning that Dean had still lost but since it wasn't by one fall or submission; he was still the United Stated Champion.

And she didn't know whether or not to be happy about that or not. Mind racing, she watched as Roman quickly made his way into the ring. As the big man made his way across the ring, panic hit her as she realized that Mark had gotten his hands on Seth and tossed him out of the ring.

As she pushed her feelings about what just happened to the back of her mind; she tired to focus on what was going on. Dean had rolled himself out of the ring and onto the floor, while Roman made his way towards the world's strongest and probably maddest man, only to be caught and thrown over the top rope himself.

With all three members of the Shield down on the ground, she quickly made her way around the ring to help them. Only to stop when her eyes landed on Dean who was trying to get himself to his hands and knees. "Dean!"

 **D.D.D**

Dean groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor. His arm hurt, his stomach and head were killing him, and his vision was still slightly blurred from the 'World Strongest Slam'.

Though he knew that he had rolled out of the ring and onto the floor; he couldn't remember what side, or which way his brothers were in relations to him. However, when he felt a hand grab a fist full of his hair, he realized that he wasn't in a good spot.

 _Oh Shit._ He cursed as he felt himself being lifted up to his knees, only to be dropped back down to the floor. Instinctively, he backed away until he hit into what he knew were the barricades. Quickly blinking to clear his vision, he saw that Seth had saved him, and that he was now on Mark's back, trying to put the man into a sleeper hold.

With ease, Mark flipped Seth over his head and sent him sprawling to the ground, right next to where Angel was standing. Her eyes locked on Mark Henry.

 _What the hell is she doing getting this close to the fight?_ _Is she stupid?_ He questioned, realizing that it was only Angel and Mark Henry left standing. And the big man's eyes were locked right her face with a smirk. _Mother fucker._

"Hey!" Dean called out as loud as he could, making his ribs hurt even more. "Leave her alone!" As he tried to recapture Mark's attention, he noticed Roman had made it to his feet and was making his way around the ring. "Your fight is with me." He said as he pushed himself from the floor, using the barricade as a crutch.

Mark's eyes dropped from Angel to him, though instead of going in on an attack, he shook his head and turned away; which was the opening that Dean needed. Quickly he reached out and grabbed Angel by the arm, using all the strength that he could muster at the moment and pulled her towards him. Just in time, for Roman landed a spear on Mark, knocking the big man to the ground, right where Angel was standing just seconds ago.

Letting out a huge sigh, Dean looked down at Angel, who was just staring wide eyed at the spot that she was just standing and where Mark Henry was now laying holding his stomach. He could see as she comprehended what just happened and turned toward him. Though before she could even mutter the words 'thank you' like he knew she was going to, he pushed himself away from both her and barricade and tried to get his legs to work.

"You alright?" Roman placed a hand on his shoulder.

Only able to groan at the man, Dean made his way over to where Mark was laying and glared down at him. "That's what you get." He spat as he walked pass.

"Let's get out of here!" Seth yelled as he met up with him.

Dean nodded his head, not able to agree more with Seth. Looking around his eyes landed on the ref that was standing near the time keeper area, holding the US title. Instantly a rush of different emotions hit him as his eyes ran over the golden thing in the man's hands. He couldn't say a hundred percent what he was feeling but he knew he was frustrated. This was not how he thought the match would have gone.

When he made the challenge, he truly thought that no one was going to stand up for the title. And now here he was standing battered and bruised after being DQed from by his own teammate.

"Give me my championship!" He ripped the belt out of the ref's hand and slowly made his way over to the barricade, getting ready to make his exit through the crowd.

"Let's move out." Roman said as him and Angel brought up the rear.

Though as he nodded his head at the man, his eyes traveled to the titantron. He knew that the end of the match would be replayed and he wanted to see what had happened, because his head was still spinning and he wasn't quite sure himself. "Let's stay and watch the replay."

However, for some reason, the replay never came. Which confused him, but at the same time he could care less because his head was starting to pound with each moment that he stood there in the middle of the loud booing crowd.

"Let's go, we'll catch it later" Seth patted him on the chest.

"Yeah." He sighed as Seth jumped over the barricade and into the crowd. After carefully climbing over the barricade himself, he took a second to look back and saw that Roman helping Angel over, before jumping over himself. As soon as Roman's feet hit the ground the arena's lights went out, and the titantorn lit up bright.

 _Wyatts._ He groaned.

Just what he didn't want. Sighing, he turned around to see The Wyatt Family making their way down the stage as slow as they could, as their creepy theme played over the arena. By the time the lights went back up the Wyatts were standing at the bottom of the ramp.

 _What the hell do they think they doing, coming out here?_ Dean gave his neck a crack as the crowd started to chant 'fight' at them. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched his brothers-in-arms as they all stood there staring at the Wyatts. It was up to Roman and Seth, if one of them made a move then it was on. As if he heard him, Roman stepped back over the barrier.

 _Well, I guess it's on._ He smirked as he watched Seth walked around Angel to join Roman on the other side. Eyes landing on Angel, he noticed that her wide hazel eyes were locked on Bray Wyatt.

"Hold this." He said as he held out the US title to her, trying to distract her, even a little bit.

Slowly she turned towards him with a dumbfounded look on her face as she took the belt from him. Giving her one more look over, he jumped over the barrier and joined his brothers. Without communicating another word; he, Seth, and Roman made their way towards the ring. Standing so that they knees practically touched the damn thing.

Anticipation shot through him as the Wyatts walked up the ring. _This was more like it_. A three on three match with his brothers. Yeah, he liked that idea. In fact, he liked it so much that he found a way to ignore the pain that shot through his body from his fight that just happened with Mark Henry.

Glancing at Roman out of the corner of his eye, he almost begged the man to make a move. And boy did he get his wish. Roman reached up, grabbing the ropes to help him climb up onto the apron; which was all him and Seth needed as they quickly joined their friend.

"Let's go." Roman called across the ring.

"Come on uglys." He joined in the taunting as he let his eyes bounce from one of the three men in front of him to another.

"Up." Bray told his goons, and all three of them climbed the ropes.

Seeming fed up with the staring contest, Roman was once again the one to make the move and ducked through the ropes.

 _This is what I'm talking about._ Adrenaline running, the promise of a good fight had brought his mood up, he was ready to go. As Bray made the moved to get into the ring, Dean could help but smirk as the crowd cheered loudly. However, when the man had was halfway in, he stopped, shook his head and made his way back under the ropes.

Instantly the cheers turned into boos as Bray told Luke and Erick to get down.

 _Oh hell no!_ Dean let out the growl that was in his chest as he and Seth ducked under the ropes, joining Roman in the ring.

"Come on coward!" Dean yelled out across the ring as Bray dropped himself off the apron and onto the floor.

Though nothing came of it, Bray just stood there smiling at him. Like he was watching his favorite movie play out or some shit. As Seth and Roman slowly made their way across the ring, The Wyatt's matched each step with one of their own. Taking themselves backwards up the ramp, only stopping when Roman and Seth did.

With a smile on his face, Bray held his arms out wide as he eyed up each of them, only to land on something behind them. Curious, Dean glanced behind him trying to see where Bray was looking, and his eyes instantly landed on Angel who was sitting on top of the barricade, holding his title close to her chest.

 _Angel?_ His eyes widened before snapping back to Bray. _What the hell did he want with her?_

"Make your move." Bray's voice echoed through the arena as the lights went out again.

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: Just you wait! And yes I'm a 100% with Nikki**

 **Skovko: The Wyatts are creeps, and It'll be a good one.**

 **Brookeworm3: I agree and I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. Nikki Bella to the rescue!**

 **Emzy2k11: Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story! And thank you for letting me know! I hope you like this chapter as well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to Chapter Seventeen! This chapter look a long time to write, though it nowhere near the longest. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Monday Night Raw February 10, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/21/19**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall of the hallway, his newly bruised ribs screaming with the sudden movement.

"He's just messing with us." Seth patted him on the shoulder. "Trying to play those mind games of his."

 _Mind game? Bray Wyatt wouldn't know mind games if it pulled that ridiculous beard of his._ Shaking out his now throbbing hand, he turned towards Roman, who was bring up the rear. The man looked less than happy as he walked past, with a deep glare.

"Messing with the Shield, they're going down." Roman said as he pointed at the ground, and he couldn't agree more.

The Wyatts' were going down for the shit that they just pulled. They came out to the ring after his match with Mark Henry, acting all high and mighty. Like they were ready to start a fight right then and there, even going as far as getting up onto the apron. Though when Roman got into the ring to get the party started, they back off. Dropping off the apron with smirks on their faces like they had just pulled off the best joke.

 _Make your move._

He went to throw another punch, when something cold touched his arm. His eyes snapped over to see Angel standing there, holding out a water bottle.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down as he took the water out of her hands, cracked it open and took a huge swig from it.

"Thanks." He coughed as he wiped his mouth.

"No problem." She gave a small smile as she turned away from him and walked over to Seth to give him one of the two waters that she still had. Though as she walked towards Roman to give him the last, Dean could tell something was off with her.

Normally after a match, she would be practically bouncing around, making sure that they had everything that they needed, waters, meds, food, anything and everything. All while there was a look of worry plastered on her face. Not this time. She was moving slow and her face seemed blank, like she was hiding something.

"You ok?" Roman asked, validating that he wasn't the only one that saw the change in the woman.

"Huh?" Angel blinked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was small and the smile that she had put on her face was anything but real.

"Bull…" He couldn't stop the word from leaving his lips, making everyone turn towards him.

"Dean." Seth warned him.

"I'm fine, really." She tried to use that fake smile on him.

"And I'll say yet again, bullshit." He rolled his eyes at her as he leaned up against the wall behind him. "You're not fooling anyone; so out with it." He groaned as he ran his fingers through his bangs.

Angel's mouth opened to say something, but instantly stopped as her eyes locked onto his hand that was tangled in his damp hair. "You're bleeding."

Frowning, he pulled his hand out of his hair and looked down at the stinging, busted knuckle that he was trying to ignore. _Well what do you know?_ It was indeed bleeding.

"Yep, looks like it is." He sighed as he dropped his hand to his side, trying to get her to stop focusing on it. "Now, what's bothering our little manager?" He said not letting her change the subject.

That familiar look of worry appeared on her face. "Dean, we should get it looked at."

"Stop changing the subject."

"Dean, your hand is bleeding like a lot, we need to get it taken care of." She almost begged as she stepped reached out to grab his arm. Out of almost instinct, Dean pulled his arm out of her reach and held it up over his head.

"Dean!" She gasped as look of shock came to her face.

"Out with it."

 **A.A.A**

Angel shook her head at the man standing in front of her, as her eyes watched as the blood started to slowly drip over the tape that was still on his hands from the match. "Dean let me look at your hand."  
He shook his head. "Out with it."

"Dude, come on." Roman sighed as he gave Dean a smack on his chest, which he seemed to ignore.

"Dean." She tried pleading.

That when a mischievous smirk that she had seen so many times in the ring, appeared on his face. "Out with it and then I'll let you take 'care' of my hand."

She couldn't help but gasp at the words that came from Dean's mouth. She couldn't believe that he was bargaining with his wellness. That was until his eyes flickered up to his hands and he gave a whistle.

"You're right it's bleeding kind of bad."

"Nothing's wrong." She lied. Right now, there was a lot wrong; one thing was the fact he was bleeding.

His eyes landed back on her and she could tell instantly that he saw right through her. However, instead of just telling her off again, he let out a sigh. He then brought his hand away from the wall, and just when she thought that he was going to give up; he slammed his hand back against the wall. His bleeding knuckle smashed against the concrete wall over and over again.

"What are you doing?!" She jumped forward and grabbed onto his arm, trying to stop him. Though it would have been easier to stop a bus than this man right now. The worry was quickly starting to turn into disbelief as she just watched him. "Stop this."

"I will, once you tell me what's bothering you."

"Dean." She groaned in frustration as she watched the red mark on the wall grow with each hit of his fist.

"Out with it."

"Dean!" Tears started to pull in her eyes. Her emotions started to run wild. She didn't know whether to be, angry, sad, worried, scared, or disgusted.

"Angel!" He mocked as he hit the wall again.

"You should have lost clean!" She screamed out in frustration. "Alright! I'm upset about Seth DQing you!" The words poured from her mouth faster then she even realized what she was saying.

"Now, was that so hard?" He smirked as he dropped his hand down and wiped it on his pants. Her mouth just dropped opened as she stood there in awe as Dean pushed himself off the wall and started down the hallway.

"What?" Her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

A heavy weight drape over her shoulder making her look up, to see that it was Roman's arm. "I hate to say it…" He sighed as he looked down at her. "…but he played you. He's not going to let you take care of that hand. Never was. A little thing like a busted knuckle means nothing to him."

"It's true." Seth nodded his head in agreement.

Her eyes went from the red mark on the wall to the man who was making his way down the hallway. "He tricked me?"

"Yeah sorry, Babygirl."

The air in her lungs froze as she watched Dean. She felt like an idiot for not realizing what he was doing, but she couldn't believe it; didn't want to believe it. Though the more she thought about the more anger started to build in her.

She knew that she should just let this roll of her, let it go, like she always did. Like she had been doing for the past few weeks; with Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt, and even Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. She had let them walk all over her, had let them use her, trick her, scare her and hurt her. All while she did nothing but smile at them, like she was the one in the wrong and they weren't doing anything wrong.

Then there was Dean, he just had to be the straw that broke the camel's back. She understood that he didn't like her very much and that he resented the fact that he was forced to accept her as part of the Shield. But she didn't know that he didn't like her enough to do what he did. To use her weakness against her, to hurt himself just so that she would tell him something that she was pretty sure he already knew. It wasn't hard to figure out that she wasn't one that condoned cheating, but that just something that she was going to have to use to if she was going to keep working for the WWE, which was what she tried to tell him that. But what did he do. He tricked her. He pushed her.

With a sharp inhale, she pushed herself from Roman who was trying to make her feel better and stepped out into the middle of the hallway. Her eyes locked onto Dean's back and before she knew what she was doing, she took a deep breath and yelled out for the man. "Dean Ambrose!"

Her own voice seemed to echo through the hall and everyone including Dean turned around and faced her with looks of confusion on their faces.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her as she marched down towards him. "What?" He asked as she stopped about an arm's length away.

She locked eyes with the man in front of her. "You really want me to come out with it?" Anger pulsed through her as she spoke. "You want to know what bugging me? What's really wrong with me?" She said as she poked her own chest.

"Well here it is, we both know that you were going to lose the match tonight; that you couldn't kick out. I saw it, Roman saw it and Seth saw it… That's why Seth jumped in and DQed you, because he knew you were about to be pinned." Her eyes drifted down to the United States title that hung around Dean's waist. "We both know that if it wasn't for Seth, that this…" She grabbed the title and jiggled it around a bit. "…this wouldn't be around your waist. We both know that this should be Mark Henry's." She yelled at him.

"You know, I grew up watching WWE, hating when I saw Superstars cheat another Superstar from winning. Just a few weeks ago, I watched and hated as the Wyatts DQ _you_ from being able to be part of the Elimination Chamber match. So, when I was out there watching you fight, when I was out there rooting for you and cheering you on, it hurt to see my teammates do the exact thing that I hated to see. The exact thing that the Wyatts did to you."

She leaned back slightly, trying to get a good look at Dean face. Though she couldn't quite make out what he was thinking or feeling; though she didn't care. She was one a roll and it felt great.

"And you don't think that I already realize that?" Dean spoke as he knocked her hand from the belt. "You don't think that I don't know that if my brother hadn't stepped in when he did that, I wouldn't have this?" He unbuckled the belt and held it up in her face. His eyes trailed over her shoulder towards what she was sure was Roman and Seth, who were probably coming to break up what was going on.

After giving the two a hard look, Dean dropped his eyes and shook his head. "Do you think for a second that I'm happy about how things went down out there?" He pointed back towards the arena. "You think that I'm happy that the entire arena; no, the entire WWE Universe knows that I wouldn't still be champion if it wasn't for Seth? Because I'm not." He gave his lips a lick. "The only reason I'm glad that Seth did what he did, is because now I have another chance to prove to everyone that I'm the champ. That I deserve to wear this belt."

"I agree."

Dean blinked as his mouth dropped opened. "Huh?"

"I said 'I agree.'" And she did. She agreed fully that Dean deserved to wear the belt. She knew how good of a fighter he was. Knew how much he respected the belt. He did deserve it.

"Dean, I'm not mad at you or Seth for what happened." She stepped away from him. "Yeah, I'm a little upset, but I was just going to let it all go. I wasn't going to dwell on something that I can't change, or that I know is 'normal' in this line of work." She sighed. "I'm mad because even after I told you it was nothing, you just had to push me." She smashed her hands against his chest. "Didn't you! It was like a sick game to you! I saw the smirk on your face; I saw the look in your eyes the moment that you realized that you could take advantage of me. It was the same look that you give to those in the ring with you when you find their weakness. It was the same look you gave Mark Henry when you got that brace off his arm. You found my weakness of caring for people and then used it again me. 'Out with it and I'll let you take care of my hand.'" She gave sarcastic laugh as she mocked him.

She looked up into his shocked blue eyes, though she didn't care that he was looking at her like she had just grown another head, didn't care at how crazed she sounded, didn't even care that she was yelling so loud that she knew that most of the crew members in the hallway could hear her. Right now, all she cared about was letting it out, everything that she had been holding into for the last couple of weeks.

"I've been letting people walk all over me since I started working here." She realized that she was no longer talking to Dean but to herself. As the anger seemed to evaporate, she dropped her head. "And I'm sick of it." She sighed. "I'm sick of people taking advantage of me, sick of people like Randy…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes locked onto the pattern of the floor. She was sick of people taking advantage of her, but she was the only one to blame. If she only had the guts to stand up to people like Randy and Bray…

"Feel better?" She heard Dean sigh, making her look up from the floor. She waited for him to start screaming at her, but it never came as he just stared at her. "Did it feel good to get all that off your chest?"

 _It did._ She nodded her head.

"Good." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You shouldn't keep shit like that bottled up. Trust me." He shook his head. "If you have something to say, say it. Alright?"

"Yeah." She couldn't help but stare at the man dumbfounded. He wasn't mad at her?

"Now, can we go get this taken care of?" He asked as he looked down at his bleeding knuckle.

 **D.D.D**

Dean sighed as he watched Angel run off to get a bandage for his hand. She had really surprised him; he wasn't prepared for her to yell at him like that.

 _Damn._ He rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that she was upset about how the match ended; he figured that 'Miss Innocence' would also be 'Miss Goody Two Shoes'. That normally went hand and hand. But the moment that she said she agreed that he still deserved the title….that made him think that he was starting to hear things. And then she started back in on him, making him feel like a right jackass. Which she probably thought he was one too.

He had pushed her to come out with what was bothering her so much, but mainly because he was getting annoyed with the whole, 'nothing's wrong, I'm always happy act' that she was trying to pull on them. But he didn't mean to make her so upset that she would compare him to someone like Randy, the man that attached her.

Looking up from the floor, he saw Seth and Roman standing there with their arms crossed and smirks on their faces. _Shit._ He had forgotten that not only did he have to deal with the aftermath of Angel yelling at him, he would also have to deal with these two. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the worse. His eyes bounced between the two of them as they walked up. _Here it goes._

"Holy shit." Roman shook his head. "That was terrifying."

"Terrifying doesn't even cover it." Seth agreed.

Confused, Dean drew his brows together and ran his tongue over his lips. "Huh?" Terrifying?

Roman's eyes widened slightly as he nodded his head. "I still have chills."

"What the hell are you talking about man?" He asked as he shifted his weight slightly.

"Angel."

"Angel?" He looked between his brothers who were both nodding their heads. "Her? terrifying?" He scoffed. "I mean I know we've never seen her get upset before, but damn…"

"It wasn't that man." Roman stopped him. "She was like a tiny angry version of you."

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

"It was freaky, even the way she talked kind of sounded like you." Seth added.

"We didn't know whether to pull her away from you, or you away from her." Roman patted him on the shoulder.

What the hell did that mean? A tiny him? Her? No. He didn't see it. Too him, she looked like a little field mouse trying to yell at a bear. "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go get you taken care of." Seth shook his head as he started down the hallway.

By the time they had gotten back to the locker room, it was almost the end of the show. John Cena and Randy Orton's match was going on and most of the locker room had cleared out; which was good in his mind; the last thing he needed tonight was a bunch of sour looks from the other Superstars for the way his match had ended.

"In coming." Angel's voice echoed through the empty room.

"You're good." Roman called back to her.

Dean watched as she made her way over to him. "Here we go." She gave a shy smile as she placed everything down. He rolled his eyes; there was an ice pack, some Advil, a couple of bandages, disinfected wipe and what looked like an ace bandage. This was all for his busted knuckle?

As if she read his mind, she shook her head. "The ice pack, pain meds and ace bandage are for your ribs, if you need them and this…" She picked up one of the small bandages. "Is for Roman's eye." She said as reached towards the man, handing him the bandage. "I noticed that that the one you put on his morning was falling off."

"Thanks," Roman took the bandage from her.

Then she pointed to what was left. "These are for your hand."

"Just get it over with." He sighed, already regretting agreeing to this.

"Uh, Dean I kind of need your hand."

Gritting his teeth, he lifted his hand up and placed it on the table, and instantly she went to work. He watched as she opened the alcohol wipe while leaning in to get a better look at his hand. He couldn't help but raise a brow at her as she started to wipe down the area around his knuckle, being very careful not to touch his busted skin. She then gave him an attentive look before finally cleaning up the cut. Was she worried that it would hurt him?

A snicker came from behind him, making him look away from the woman working on his hand and over to where Seth and Roman were standing. They were standing smartly far away from him as they watched, knowing that he would have hit them if they were any closer. Glaring at the two, he heard Angel opened the bandage and felt as she placed it over his knuckle.

When he finally looked down at his hand again he sighed at the weird shaped bandage on his ring finger and vowed that he was ripping the thing off as soon as he got back to the hotel room.

"All done." Angel smiled up at him.

"Good." He said shaking out his hand and standing up from the table. "Now can we get out of here?"

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: Bray has something planned by we just have to wait to see what. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Skovko: I loved when Seth yelled at the audience for the CM Punk chant!**

 **Labinnacslove: I hope that's a good type of interesting.**

 **Emzy2k11: I'm so glad that you like the story! I hoped you like this one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here's another chapter! Chapter Eighteen! Woot! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story, let me know down below. Now before we get started, yes i do know that I messed up and made Smackdown live before it was Smackdown Live. I realized that too late. I hope you don't mind the mix up, it will end up fixing itself but until then Smackdown in my story is live in 2014. Sorry!**

 **Tuesday February 11, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/21/19**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Dean cracked his neck as he tried to block out the sounds of the camera flashes and clicks. One thing he hated about being part of the WWE was the consent pictures. There wasn't any need for this photoshoot; nothing had changed in the Shield. He was still US champ and they all were wearing the same outfits. The only changed was that he had stopped slicking his hair back because it only got messed up when he fought. Plus, it was too much work. But that didn't call for new pictures.

His eyes drifted over to Seth who was taking his turn for single photos. Dean had gone first, since he was the quickest to get ready and now all he had to do was wait for the group pictures. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against one of the road cases, that the WWE used to transport their things before letting his eyes drift around the large open catering area of the staples center. There were different lighting step ups and backdrops everywhere, however his eyes ended up landing on the small curled up pile that made up their valet slash manger.

Angel was sitting across the room, with her back against the wall and her laptop on her lap as she watched Seth's photoshoot. He watched as she fought herself to keep her eyes on her computer instead of watching the photoshoot, a fight in which she was losing.

Ever since last night, there was something awkward between the two of them. Not to say that they were the best friends beforehand. But this morning when she had met him, Seth, and Roman at the gym, she came in with a smile on her face as she greeted everyone. That was until she locked eyes with him; almost instantly her smile fell as a deep blush found its way onto her face and she dropped her eyes to the ground.

He knew that she felt bad about yelling at him, but that only made things worse, since it was his fault that she did it. He had known that she was upset after his match, she was visibly so. Though instead of just telling him way, she decided to play coy and for some reason like a jackass, he had to push her to tell them. And would you know it worked, and it pissed her off more. But who wouldn't be after he picked on their weakness?

However, he never thought that she would rip him a new one in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone. When she was done letting everything out, in true Angel fashion, her face instantly fell, and regret filled her eyes. Which only made him feel more like an ass; after pushing her so hard he'd at least hopped that she enjoyed ripping him apart. But no, she had to be the one person that felt bad about screaming at him.

This was why he couldn't do sweet and innocent chicks. He wasn't use to people feeling any sort of remorse for yelling at him. In fact, the type of girls he was used to were the once that would slap him across the face with a smirk and chew him out, while trying to kiss him at the same time. That was not Angel, he couldn't see her slapping anyone; let alone with a smirk on her face, and he certainly didn't see her as the type of woman that was turned on by yelling.

Sighing, he let his head rest against the wall and let his eyes drift close.

"You alright man?" Seth's voice hit him.

He opened his eyes to see that Seth and Roman had switched and it was now Roman turn for single photos. Which meant he was one more step closer to having to go back under the barrage of lights for the group photos.

"Just peachy."

"You totally look it." Seth smirked as he made himself at home on the crates as well.

"You know I'm not a fan of all this."

Seth shook his head. "Oh, you're in a crappy mood because of the photoshoot. I thought maybe it was because of what happened between you and Angel this morning." Dean rolled his eyes, of course Seth was bringing this up. Why would he expect anything different from the Architect?

"Seth, nothing happened between me and Angel." He gritted his teeth and he let his eyes fall shut again. "She's pissed at me for last night and who can blame her."

"Pissed?" Seth laughed out. "You think that she was looking at you like that because she was pissed?" He could hear Seth shift on the container that he was using at a seat. "I don't think that someone would blush and shyly look away from someone that they were pissed at…" Dean tuned the man out.

As Seth ramble on, he tried to figure out what would be the best way to get the man to shut up. A good punch in the mouth? No, that would just make him talk more, but it would get him to shut up about Angel. But then he would have suffer through Seth's lecture about being a team. Maybe he could wrap the man's face up with the sport tape that he used for his hands? No that would just be a waste of tape. God and they called him the 'Mouthpiece'.

"Alright, Angel you're up." The sound of another voice that wasn't Seth's made him break from his thoughts and look up at what was going on. The photographer was standing there holding his camera as he stood looking at a baffled Angel.

"What?"

"You're up."

She blinked at the man a few times, before shutting her laptop and slowly standing, using the wall behind her for support. "I'm up? What do you mean?"

Sighing the photographer pulled out a small booklet out of his back pocket. "I was told to get shots singles and group pictures of the Shield. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Angel Miles." He looked up at her. "You're Angel Miles, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I was told that you will be needing headshots for the show and website. As well as some group photos with the rest of the team." He read off his notebook as Angel looked at him like she was a deer in headlights.

When she seemed to come to terms with what the photographer said, she pushed himself from the wall; only to stop with wide eyes as she looked down at herself. "I'm not wearing my gear."

Looking down at her, Dean saw that she did have on a pair of black skinny jeans and her black boots but wore a bright blue plaid shirt. And that just wouldn't work for the Shield. There was kind of an upspoken rule of wearing all black.

"Ma'am, I'm just here to take the pictures." The photographer exhaled.

"I've got an idea." Seth jumped to his feet and quickly made his way out of the room. After a few seconds later he came back in with what looked like a tactical vest in his hands. "I knew it was a good thing that I held onto this thing." Seth said holding the vest in the air and Dean recognized the thing right away.

It was his old tactical vest that he had stopped wearing last summer. _Why the hell does he have that_?

"It's going to be large on you but if you put on the sport bra that you wore at the gym it shouldn't matter." Seth told Angel as he made his way over to her. "I mean it's better than what you're wearing right now."

Though as Seth held the thing out to her, Angel just stood there with her eyes locked on it like it was foreign object she had never seen before. "Just go try it on." Slowly she reached out, grabbed the thing, and made her way out of the room.

Once the doors closed behind her, Dean moved off the crate that he was half laying on and walked over to Seth. "Why the hell do you still have that thing?"

Seth sighed as he turned towards him. "Because you tend not to think before you do things and I wanted to make sure that you don't regret getting rid of it."

"You picked it out of the trash." He could remember the day that he tossed that vest away. It was getting way too annoying in the ring, and his hands kept getting caught in the damn thing. Not to mention that it was less than fun landing on all those snaps and pockets.

"Again, you don't always think before you do things. And before you ask, yes I did wash it." Seth said as the doors to the catering area opened once again.

Seth turned towards the doors and his mouth dropped, making Dean raise a brow at the man. Curious to see what could make the man look like he did, he slowly turned towards the door, only for his jaw to fall to the floor as well.

Angel was making her way back through the room, wearing his old vest over top of her sport bra like Seth told her too and he couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be little 'Miss Innocence', Angel Miles. Just couldn't be.

His vest was huge on her even though it looked like she tightened it to the max, but somehow it was still able to show off her small curves. While at the same time showing of glimpses of her sport bar that was underneath with each movement.

He tried to shake his head as he watched her walk up to them, but there was just something about the way she was dressed that glued his eyes to her. Sure, she was in her sport bras, but she had worn that at the gym earlier and he just shrugged his shoulders at her then. He had seen enough woman in their sport bras while working out in his life, that it almost did nothing for him. But for some reason catching glimpses of the black fabric through his old vest just seemed more...more.

"So? Does it look ok?" Angel asked as she stopped in front of them, putting her arms out wide, while giving small sways back and forth.

"Um…" Seth's coughed out. "Yeah. You look…good."

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded. "Right Dean?" Dean groaned as a hard slap hit him on his back. "She looks good, right?" Seth smirked as he gestured back to Angel.

After giving Seth a glare, he looked back at Angel who was standing there waiting for his answer. _Shit._ He ran his fingers through his hair and planned on how he was going to kill Seth for this. "Yeah, you look good."

"Good." The photographer's voice echoed out. "Now that we got everything worked out, can we get back to the photoshoot."

Angel's eyes went wide, as she quickly nodded her head and made her way to the grey backdrop.

Seth took a deep breath as he reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not your type huh?"

 **A.A.A**

"Last one." The photographer said as he walked around in front of her while looking through the viewfinder of his camera.

 _Thank god._ Angel sighed to herself as she tried her hardest to keep the pose. It felt like she was doing this forever, which would have been fine if she even knew what she was doing. At first it was a simple headshot; one that they were put on the show when they talk about upcoming matches during the shows. However, they apparently needed ones for posters, website, and just for fun. But she wasn't a Diva; she didn't have a signature stance or move. After a few moments of fumbling around, Seth and Roman came over and had her mimic their stances.

She did Roman cock, locked, and loaded stance, she stood with her arms crossed like Seth liked to do in a lot of pictures. They even at one time had her put on his gloves and took a picture of her trying to tighten the straps. Lastly, the two of them made Dean wrap her hands like he did and made her stand there with her fist up like she was ready for a fight.

Now, she was standing there holding out her fist like she was joining in the Shield's signature fist bump, and she was burning up. _How did the boys wear all that black under these hot lights and not sweat their butts off?_ She wanted nothing more than to wipe her forehead down with a rag.

"Good." The photographer sighed as he shook out his arms. "Time for the group photos. Since you're already up here we'll get the ones with you first. Then we'll move on to just shots of the boys." She nodded as the photographer turned away from her and called for the boys to join them.

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the bright lights to give her eyes a break. While she blinked to rewet her eyes, a hand came down on her shoulder and made her jump. "You're doing good, Babygirl."

She looked up at the 'Powerhouse' with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Roman." She wiped her sweat off on the back of her hand.

"Alright!" The photographer called to get their attention, as Seth and Dean joined them in the spotlights. "Let's start with a simple fist bump from you guys." Angel was almost shocked by how quickly the boys got into the spots. Dean to the left, Seth to the right and Roman stood right in the middle. Each of them held out their one arm, in the signature fist bump. "Now, what to do with her." The photographer asked as Angel turned towards him

"I've got this." She heard Roman say behind her. As she went to look back to see what he was talking about, she felt herself quickly be scooped up off her feet. Letting out a small squeal she gripped tightly to the thing that was under her, as she looked down to see that she was now sitting on Roman's shoulder.

"I like it." The photographer nodded his head as he brought his camera up to his face.

"You alright up there?" Roman gave a chuckle as he adjusted his hold on her legs.

"Yeah…" She tried to calm her racing heart. "Just warn me next time."

"Sure thing, Babygirl."

After the photographer took a few pictures of them like this, he asked if they could switch who was in the middle. Slightly thrown off by Roman's movements as him and Seth switched sides she gripped onto his shoulders. Once they were settled in their new spots, Roman carefully bent down and let her slide off his shoulder.

"My turn." Seth chuckled as she turned towards him, while fixing the vest.

"Just don't drop me." She teased as she turned around so that he could pick her up.

"Would I do that?" Seth said as he lifted her onto his shoulder. Another couple of picture and the photographer asked them again to switch who was in the middle once more, which meant it was Dean's turn.

A blush found its way onto her face as Seth put her down and switched with him. Taking a deep breathe she looked up at the tallest member of the Shield. She couldn't help but to feel slightly awkward about the fact that she would be sitting on his shoulder in just a few seconds. After what happened last night, she couldn't seem to look him in the eyes.

She felt horrible about yelling at him in front of everyone, even though the jerk practically forced her to. She wanted to say sorry but she knew he didn't want her to apologies, didn't want her take back what she said. He even told her to always say what she wanted to say. Which did make her feel better, knowing that she can always speak her mind, but it didn't stop her from feeling bad about yelling at him.

"Up you go." Dean sighed as he crouched down so that he was sitting on his heels. She was surprised that unlike Seth or Roman, he didn't scooper her up, instead he patted his shoulder and held himself still.

The blush on her face growing, she turned around and leaned back until she was sitting on Dean's shoulder. After making sure she was ready, he wrapped his arm around her legs, resting his hand against her thigh, before carefully standing up pulling her with him. And like that she was up in the air on Dean's shoulder.

"Hold that." The photographer said as he started on his next round of quick snaps. For some reason this round of pictures didn't seem to go as fast as the first could of rounds. The ones where she was on Roman and Seth's shoulders seemed to just take a few seconds while this round seemed to drag on and on.

The longer the photoshoot when on the more aware of the man under her. She could feel him slightly shift under her and could hear him breathing through his nose was he tried to stand still. Something that wasn't common for him.

As the hand on her thigh suddenly tighten, she jumped and glanced down at Dean's hand. His fingers gripped her so tightly that they dug slightly into her jean covered leg.

Heat instantly took hold of her face, she couldn't believe that it took her this long to realize just how high his hand was on her tight. And now she was hypersensitive to it. _Great._ She could feel the warmth coming from his hand as it radiated through her jeans and heated up her skin and god didn't that just send her thoughts running.

 _Stop this!_ She yelled at herself as she tried to get her mind off the fact that she could feel every twitch of the man's fingers.

"That's a wrap on Angel." The words echoed through her head and she instantly felt relief. She was done! No more pictures for her, which means she could get down off Dean's shoulder.

As if on cue, she felt Dean start to bend down, losing his grip on her to let her slide down from his shoulder. Which she did quickly, landing on her feet.

"Go get changed." Seth told her with a wink.

"And throw that thing away while you're at it." Dean said as he pointed at his old vest.

Seth shook his head. "Don't."

Dean rolled his eyes as he cracked his neck. "You really think I'm ever going to wear that again?"

Seth shook his head. "It might come in handy again."

"Whatever." Dean sighed.

Though before she turned to go get changed, she glanced back at Dean and wasn't surprised to see the man looked totally unfazed by the fact that she was just sitting on his shoulder. She wasn't shocked, but at the same time she kind of wished that he felt even a inkling of something... Well at least he looked happy to be able to move again.

 **D.D.D**

God did it feel good to move again. Having to sit still was one of the reasons he hated getting his picture taken. He was a very 'hyper' person as Roman and Seth liked to say. Standing still wasn't his thing. And almost everyone knew that. He didn't know how many times he had rewatched a match and saw himself doing something that he didn't remember doing. Like dancing or swaying. Even while he was fighting. He never consciously incorporated dancing into his routines. When he's out there in the ring, he was lost in what was going on. So comfortable in his own skin and confident in what he can do that he just starts to have fun, without even thinking about it.

"Let's get these last couple pictures done so that you guys can get out of here" The photographer said as he brought his camera back up.

"Sounds good." Seth nodded his head as they got back into formation. Though as they stood there as the photographer walked around them taking the picture at different angle, he caught Seth glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What." He said through clench teeth.

"So, what did you think about Angel wearing your vest?" And here it goes. Twenty annoying questions that was just meant to make him angry.

"Shut up." Dean took a deep breath as he tired his hardest not to ruin the picture.

"Oh, come on. I saw the way you looked at her." Seth chuckled. "You couldn't take your eyes off her the moment you saw her." And there it was, the anger that Seth was trying to build. Though he wasn't angry at Seth, he was angry because the man was right. He didn't know why but as soon as Angel came out in his vest, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Which didn't help when Roman had to give the photographer the great idea to have her sit on their shoulders while they did their fist bump. When it was his turn to have her up on his shoulder, he had to fight against the urge to look up at her. The way his vest sat on her and the angle that he could see her from made it so that he could see right up her side and get a nice glance at her sport bra. Which again confused him on why he found it so intriguing.

Then he was reminded that both Seth and Roman had gotten the same view and that…that pissed him off. Then the got pissed off about being pissed off.

"Come on man, just admit it." Seth picked again.

"Seth…" He growled slightly.

"Shut up you two!" Roman barked silencing both him and Seth for the rest of the photoshoot. Which he was thankful for.

When finally, the picture were done and over with he quickly made his way out into the hallway. He didn't even care to look at any of the picture like Roman and Seth would. He just wanted to get out of here and fast, there was an ice-cold beer waiting for him.

Quickly, he made his way down towards the locker room only to spot Angel making her way back with her bag clung over her shoulder and his old vest draped nicely over her arm.

"All done?" She asked cocking her head as her eyes landed on him.

"Yep." He answered at her eyes quickly moved to the wall behind him. "Seth and Roman are looking at the pictures, if you want to join them."

Her eyes flickered back to him as a smile appeared on her face. "Oh! That sounds like fun."

Dean shook his head as she almost bounced passed him with excitement in her eyes. _Definitely not my type._

* * *

 **Skovko: I feel the same way! To be able to keep up with someone like Dean she's going to need to be able to speak her mind.**

 **Labinnacslove: Oh yeah! She's learning how to deal with him.**

 **Wolviegurl: Thank you! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story! Well if you are you'll be happy to see Chapter 19 is here! Woot! Enjoy! Oh and thank you for all the kind words!**

 **Smackdown: February 14, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/23/19**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Angel quickly made her way down the hallway with three bottles of water in her hands. She ended up being held up in a meeting and needed to get back to the locker room to make sure that Dean, Seth, and Roman were ready to go out for their six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and Christian.

When she got to the door to the locker room, she took a deep breath. "In coming." She gave a knock.

"You're good." She heard Kofi Kingston call from the other side of the door.

She made her way through crowd of Superstars, saying hello but not stopping until she made it to the far side where the Shield were hanging out. "Sorry, I'm late guys." She sighed as she passed out the water.

"You're fine." Roman told her as he gestured for her to take a deep breath. "How did your meeting go?"

"Long and boring." She sighed. "Though I did find out that Mark Henry is looking for a match against Roman."

"Against me?" Roman raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Dean who looked just equally as confused. "Why me, shouldn't he want a rematch with Dean or a match with Seth for the DQ?"

"He's really angry about the spear you gave him." She shrugged her shoulders. During the meeting she was also surprised when she was told that Mark was looking for a match against Roman. In her brain it would make more sense for Mark to want a rematch with Dean, but she guessed the Mark really didn't care about the belt since he was already in a Fatal Four Way tonight, that could give him a match against Big E for the Intercontinental Championship.

"Well if he wants a match then I'll give him one." Roman sighed as he played with his armbands.

Angel nodded her head. "Alright then, but how about we worry about that match _after_ you guys' match tonight."

"Oh?" Seth smirked. "Look who's sounding like a manager tonight."

"I am technically a manager." She stuck her tongue out at Seth. Though she knew that Seth was kidding, she prided herself in the fact that she had been working at getting better at being a manager. She had read the entire packet of papers that Stephanie had giving her and even after much struggle finally figured out the programs on her computer.

She even started to get herself up on time to walk _with_ Seth and Roman down to the gym.

"Show is starting in twenty minutes!" A voice echoed through the locker room.

"Shoot!" She gasped as she looked down at her phone it was indeed seven forty. "We've got to go."

"Easy there." Roman chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Without another word, the four of them started out of the locker room towards the door that separated them from the public entrance; where they met the guards that were stationed to walk them up to the top of the arena.

As they walked, her attention was drawn to the Dean who was slightly dancing as he walked. She gave a small smile but ultimately, she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Though the man seemed to be ok right now, ever since the photoshoot on Tuesday the strain between the two of them seemed to grow even more. Only this time it wasn't because of her.

On Wednesday, she woke up with the notion that she wasn't going to dwell on what happen on Monday. That to be able to do her job, she couldn't 'keep it bottled up,' as Dean had put it. Though when she got to the gym that morning, Dean seemed to want nothing to do with her. In fact, it seemed like the man was avoiding her this whole week. She could count on her two hands how many words he spoken to her. And that was including, "Can you pass me the salt?" which he asked her last night during at dinner.

There was a small part of her that thought she was just reading into things way too much. Dean never really talked to her that much anyways; but something just seemed a little off with him.

When they got to the top entrance, she took a spot against the wall, right next to the door that they were going to be going through in just a few moments. Leaning back, she watched as Seth and Roman started to wet down their hair with the remaining water that was in their bottle; all while Dean dropped down in front of her and started to do pushups.

She could see just how bad each of them were itching to start the match, which she couldn't blame them. Since they didn't' have a match on Monday, she was sure that Seth and Roman were raring to go. And there was Dean, who just by the look in his eyes, she could tell that he couldn't wait to get into the ring.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

And now his wait was over. Their theme song started up and her eyes locked on all three men at once as their heads snapped towards the door that led into the arena. Seth and Roman gave a smirk as Dean quickly pushed himself off the floor and wet down his hair quickly.

She pulled herself from the wall just in time to fall in line behind Dean and Seth as they started through the crowd.

"Introducing their opponents." She could hear Lilian Garcia's voice echo through arena on top of the mix of boos and cheers as they walked down the stairs and pushed through the wall of hands that were lined up to touch and pat them. "Accompanied to the ring by Angel Miles, at a combined weight of seven hundred and seven pounds. The United States Champion, Dean Ambrose along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The Shield!"

When they reached the bottom of the steps, Dean stopped and turned towards Seth who just walking passed him. She watched as he brought his hands up to face level, before punching his own hand. "It's time for some justice boys."

She couldn't stop herself from letting out at giggle as she watched Seth do his little ninja roll thing, while Dean twitched and shouted. When she made it to the bottom of the steps, Dean vaulted over the barricade, landing on one foot.

After doing a little arm wave dance thing, he turned back around towards her. Not saying a word, he helped her over the barricade. He made sure that she was settled on her feet, before turning away and making his way to the ring.

Shaking her head, Angel quickly stepped out of the way just in time for the camera crew to make their way up towards Roman who had just hopped over the barrier next to her. As the crew got literally inches away from Roman's face, she stepped over the cored of the camera and made her way up the steel steps.

Ducking under the ropes, she turned towards the corner where Seth and Dean were standing to see Seth was nodding his head at her.

"You've learned." He called over to her as he made climbed up on the ropes.

"I did."

She had come to terms with the fact that Roman and Seth weren't going to let her get away with hiding on the outside of the ring. Even if she tired, they were going to make sure that she always came into the ring with them. So why fight it.

After the boys showboated and spurred on the crowd, Seth and Roman jumped down off the ropes and joined Dean who was talking off his United States title.

As he bent down to place his title on the corner of the mat, their eyes met. She tired to hid the blush by looking away. As the ref told her and Roman to get out of ring, which meant that Seth was starting the match.

"Good luck!" She said as she patted Seth on the arm.

"Thanks." He nodded his head quickly before turning his eyes back the three men across the way.

As the bell rang, she ducked through the ropes and slide her way down to the floor. She then quickly made her way to the 'front' of the ring to get a better view. "Go get them!" She called up to the three men. As she made her home next to the apron, she caught Dean looking at her from his place above her. Quick thinking, she gave him two thumbs up for good luck and smile up at him, to which he just raised a brow and turned his attention back to the ring. A blush formed on her face as she slowly sunk down to watch Seth start things off with Christian.

Instead of the typical grapple, Christian went in front a strength test. Which at first it seemed like Seth was going to accept the test as he reached up for the man's out stretched arm, only to turn it in a quick kick to the man's stomach.

Taking advantage of the first hit, Seth grabbed Christian's head and gave him a nice punch to the side of the face; knocking him down to his hands and knees, before stomping down on his back. After a few stomps, Seth picked Christian up in a headlock and pulled him back to the Shield's corner where he tagged in Roman.

As Roman got into the ring, Seth quickly flipped Christian around so that he was facing him. Roman then took control of the match with a headbutt.

"Yes." Dean cheered, making her look up at the man that was clenching his fist on the ropes. His knuckles were turning white as he waited for his turn. While in the ring, Roman hit 'Captain Charisma' once again with another headbutt, this one knocked him down against the ropes.

Not wasting a moment, Roman pulled Christian up onto his feet and sent him flying across with an Irish Whip. Christian came bouncing back off the ropes, though he was able to get his footing and ducked under the clothesline that Roman had set up for him in the middle of the ring.

After ducking under another wild clothesline, Christian hit off the ropes and went to hit Roman with what looked like a crossbody, only to be caught in midair.

"Take him out." Seth yell.

Roman went to do just that as he set the man up for a power slam, only for Christian to weasel his way out of the hold and push himself off Roman's back. Quickly, Roman turned to grab Christian once again, only to catch an uppercut to the jaw, this time.

Even though the man was able to stay standing, somehow; Angel couldn't help but cringe as Roman stumbled about slightly.

Across the ring, however Christian made use of the small moment that his hit on Roman gave him as he quickly tagged in Sheamus. The crowd went wild as the Irishmen got into the ring. Suddenly the air around the ring turned as Sheamus and Roman inched closer; staring each other down. She could feel the tension wafted off the two men.

However the tension was almost instantly cut as she heard Dean yelling from above her. "Get him, Roman!" 'The Mouthpiece' of the Shield clapped his hands a couple of times.

"Rip him apart! Rip him apart!" Seth joined into the cheering and she couldn't help but chuckle at the two men.

However, the two men in the ring were far from chuckling as they started to exchange words. She couldn't make out what was being said between the two of them, but she knew whatever it was it wasn't very nice.

Sheamus must have gotten a one up on Roman, because the man tensed and threw a punch, but the 'Celtic Warrior' was able to block it before grabbing Roman by the back of the head. Sheamus drove Roman into the turnbuckles across the way, making sure to land a few good hits as he did. Will in the corner, Sheamus punched Roman in the back and gut. Though even with the onslaught of attacks, Roman smartly made his way back to the middle of the ring.

"Come on, Roman!" She yelled as Sheamus landed a knee to the stomach.

Just when it seemed that Sheamus was going to go for another knee, Roman quickly grabbed the man and answered with one of his own, before hitting him with yet another headbutt.

As he checked if his nose was bleeding; Sheamus stumbled back into the corner. And she started to wonder just how hard Roman's head was. The man was able to land three headbutts and didn't seem to be taking repercussion from the hits at all, all while sending his opponents reeling.

 _Not to self, never hit Roman in the head._ She told herself as Roman stalked over to Sheamus who was still in the corner.

He grabbed the man and went to send him across the ring, only for Sheamus to counter and reverse the Irish whip. Though when Sheamus tried to capitalize on the move, Roman was able to turn and hit him with an elbow to the face.

With an annoyed look on his face, Roman went after Sheamus again. Though much to her surprise and probably Roman's, Sheamus scooped him up open his shoulders with an almost ease. Angel gasped at how almost flawless the move was, she couldn't imagen just how much strength it took to do that to someone the size of Roman.

"Oh! Get down. Get out of there." It was Seth's turn to yell at Roman, as Sheamus flipped both of them over so that Roman landed on his back and Sheamus landed shoulders first against Roman.

She bit her lip as Roman curled up holding his gut, however, Sheamus didn't give him the time to rest. He bounced off the ropes, jumped and landed both knees down on Roman's chest. Sheamus quickly went for the pin but again much to her surprise, Roman kicked out at two.

She gave a small cheer as she watched Roman trying to get to his feet, though before he could get settle on his feet Sheamus grabbed him. He smashed Roman in the jaw with his forearm and went for an Irish Whip. However, this time Roman was able to get his footing and grab a hold of Sheamus so when he swung around, it dragged the Celtic right into his knee.

"There you go." She clapped as Roman hit Sheamus with a right hook, knocking him against the ropes.

It looked like Roman was going to grab Sheamus again but his eyes went from the man draped over the ropes to the corner where Seth and Dean were waiting. He gave a slight nod before reaching out and tagging Dean into the match.

She clapped her hands as Dean got into the ring, though his foot caught against the turnbuckle forcing him to hop around on one foot. Angel had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the man. However, as the man went to two on Sheamus, she couldn't stop the laugh any longer. She didn't know what was funnier the little noises that came from the man or the wild way he threw his punches.

"Alright, Dean." The ref said as Dean landed a headbutt on Sheamus. "You calm down." The ref pulled him away from the Irish man. Shaking her head, she watched as Dean set right back in on Sheamus. Trying to tell Dean to calm was like telling a dog not to bark.

After ruffing Sheamus up a bit more, the ref finally ripped Dean away. However, before Sheamus could even take a breath, Dean took off across the ring and smashed against the ropes to get more momentum. As he came racing back, Sheamus got himself off the ropes and hit Dean with a huge clothesline.

A smirk came to Sheamus face as he looked from Dean who was laid out on the mat, to his corner. The crowd went nuts as Sheamus pointed towards Daniel Bryan. Dragging Dean with him, Sheamus made his way over to tag in the 'Yes Man' himself. And the crowd absolutely lost it.

Which she wasn't surprised with, Daniel Bryan and climbed up the ranks to be the crowd favorite and was rightfully so. Even she, if this wasn't a match against the Shield, would have shared in the same excitement as the audience.

Daniel didn't waste any time getting into the ring and starting on Dean with the man's signature 'Yes Kicks'. Which almost pained her to root again as the crowd cheered with each kick. Pushing Dean back into the corner, Daniel kept up with the kicks until the ref pulled him away.

Just like Dean, Daniel didn't let the ref distract him for long and went to Irish Whip the man across the ring, though half way through Dean was about to get control and reverse the throw. At first it seemed like a good move, that was until Daniel stop himself from hitting into the turnbuckles by running up the thing and flipping over top of Dean who had gone after him.

The counter, however, didn't seem to faze Dean as he instantly turned around and started to taunt Daniel. Telling the man to come at him, before setting up a clothesline that Daniel ducked under. Still feeding off of the momentum, Daniel bounced off the ropes and hit Dean with a clothesline of his own.

Angel shook her head as Dean made his way to his feet and into the corner across the way. _What the heck is he think?_ Surly he knew that one of the worse places he could be right now with Daniel Bryan in the ring was the corner.

As if on cue, Daniel proved her right by landing a huge running drop kick to the side of Dean's head. One that had her cringing as she watched Dean fall against the ropes, only standing because he had caught his arms on the top rope.

Though he wasn't there long. Daniel quickly pick Dean up off the mat by his legs and placed him on the top rope. Panic filled her as she saw the dazed look in Dean's eyes as Daniel climbed up the ropes in front of him..

"Get down! Get down!" Seth yelling above her only made the panic grow worse. She couldn't take her eyes off of what was happening; Daniel jumped up, landing so that his legs caught Dean's neck before flipping back, taking Dean with him.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Dean hit the mat and didn't move.

"Shit." Roman hissed as Daniel went for the pin. Reacting quickly, he walked down the apron a bit so that he was closer to the action. "Come on Dean!"

As if hearing his brother cheering him over, Dean was able to kick out at two. But that didn't mean that Daniel was done with him, nope the man quickly flipped Dean around and placed him in the submission hold that was dubbed the 'Yes Lock'.

Dean's face twisted up in pain almost instantly and she couldn't imagen the pain and pressure that Daniel was putting on his arms and back. A yell came from Dean as Daniel wretched his head back.

 _Come on Dean!_ She pleaded for the man.

A rush of moment came from above her and quicker than she could comprehend, Roman and Seth ducked under the ropes and made their way to help their friend. Though it didn't surprise Daniel, as he immediately let go of Dean and jump up to meet both men head on, with Sheamus and Christian standing behind him.

As the two teams stared each other down and the ref tried to stop the massive brawl that was about to break out, she glanced down to Dean who took the time to roll himself out of the middle of the fight and over towards the Shield's corner.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the distracted ref before reaching out and tapping Dean on the arm. His head snapped down to her with almost shocked look in his eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." He groaned as he held his left shoulder. "Takes more than that to keep me down." She could see the small smirk break through the pain on his face as he leaned to get up. Roman much have noticed Dean moving from the corner of his eyes, because without taking his eyes off of the three men in front of him, he reached down and helped Dean to his feet.

As the ref pushed Sheamus and Christian back, Roman and Seth made their way slowly under the ropes. As soon their feet hit the apron, both men reached for the little white strings that were tired to the turnbuckle before putting their hands out for Dean.

Not taking his eyes off Daniel, Dean reached back and smacked Seth's hand. In a fluid motion, Seth made his way into the ring meeting Daniel head on, and Dean rolled his way out of the ring and off the apron.

Giving a quick look down to the man who was know crouched against the ring side, Angel had to fight herself to keep her eyes on the match. Though as Seth and Daniel squared off on each other, her eyes kept going back to Dean.

As he rubbed and worked that left shoulder of his, worry hit her hard. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly made her way over to the man.

"God damn that ugly goat." She heard him grumbled as he rolled his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Letting out a sigh, Dean nodded his head as he dropped the hand that was rubbing his shoulder, like she hadn't already seen him messing with it. "I'm fine, just needed a second to get my arm working." He told her as he looked back up at the fight.

Her eyes followed his and saw that Daniel was bucking and fighting as Seth held him in a headlock.

"Hey, take a look at this JBL." Angel almost jumped when she heard Michael Cole's voice. She was shocked that she could hear commentary at all, normally it would be drowned out by the match or the crowd cheering, but this time she could hear it plain as day. "If you look down at ring side, you can see the Shield's new manager, Angel Miles checking on Dean Ambrose. An odd sight to behold."

Angel blinked as she looked back at the announcers' table as she realized what they were talking about. Then out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that as a camera crew tried to make their way over her and Dean.

 _Keep your attention on the match, not us._

"You're right, who in their right mind would care for that lunatic." JBL's voice hit her this time and her head snapped back around to look at the two men with a glare.

"It looks like she heard you." Cole warned him.

 _Oh, I did._ She knew that JBL wasn't the nicest of people, but that was just uncalled for.

Distracted by the comments coming from both JBL and Cole, she jumped when she felt a large hand clap on her shoulder. She turned around to see that Dean had made it to his feet and was giving her a knowing look. Those blue eyes looked at her hard before he made his way back up onto the apron.

Understand what Dean was trying to tell her; she took a deep breath, shook her head, and made her way up to the side of the ring again. There was no reason to dwell on what the two men behind them were saying. No reason to get angry….

Trying to get her full attention back on the match, she looked up to see Daniel Bryan revving up the crowd with the 'yes taunt', as he tired to wear Seth down at the same time.

An annoyed looked filled Seth's face as Daniel loosened his grip just enough that Seth was able to kick him in the gut and send him into the turnbuckles. Blinding by his annoyance, Seth didn't notice as Daniel ducked under the corner clothesline that Seth was trying to set up. She let out a little hiss as Seth smashed against the turnbuckles.

The hit sent Seth reeling from the hit, and that seemed to be just what Daniel needed. The man quickly made his way to his corner and tagged in Sheamus, who didn't waste a second as he ran into the ring and knocked Seth to the mat with one big hit.

The pace of the match picked up as Sheamus took over. One hit right after another, Sheamus didn't give Seth the time breathe. He finished the barge of hits with an Irish Whip into the corner followed by a huge running high knee to the face.

The hit sent Seth spinning, a fact that Sheamus took advantage of by lifting Seth up on shoulders. Thankfully, Seth came to his senses quickly and was able to fight out of the hold and push Sheamus tumbling out of the ring, through the ropes.

Sheamus turned quickly and made his way back into the ring, only to be met against the ropes by Seth. However, before Seth was able to do anything Sheamus ducked through the middle and top rope and ramped his shoulder right into Seth's gut.

Seth hunched over and Sheamus grabbed him and pulled him against the ropes. And Angel's eyes widened as she watched the man wrap Seth's arms over the top rope. He was Setting up for 'The Beats of the Bodhran'. She hated this move ever since she saw how red Dean's chest got from those hits, and she stupidly hoped that she would never see this move be done to another one of her teammates.

"Get out of there Seth!" She screamed as the hits started.

The crowd counted and she winced with each hit. Paying attention to what was going on in the ring, she almost didn't notice as Dean quickly jump down from the apron. The man took off toward Sheamus, and though he got there too late to save Seth, he still tried to attack the 'Celtic'. Though Sheamus was prepared for the man's attack and smashed his forearm against Dean's face sending him spiraling to the ground.

Without hesitation this time, Angel went to go check on Dean only stopping when she realized that he was already making his way to his feet, while in the ring Seth was making it to his as well.

Eyes drawn back to the match, she let out a cheer as she watched Seth flipped himself around, landing a kick right to the side of Sheamus's head. The hit knocked Sheamus off balance, making him smash into the top ropes, before he finally fell down in the corner, his head resting against the bottom rope.

"Excuse me, Babygirl." Roman called down to her, as Seth made his way towards him. Confused, she raised a brow as Seth made the leaping tag to Roman. Though as she was about to question why he asked her to move, her body was smashed against the apron, making her gasp.

Snapping her head back, she saw Dean was what was holding her almost plastered against the ring's side as Roman jumped down onto the floor and took off the direction of where Sheamus was. Her eyes widened as Roman's body flew from the ground and his foot smashed into the side of Sheamus's face, knocking him out of the ring and down on the floor next to Roman's shoes.

"Sorry." Her amazement washed away as she gave a sharp inhale at the word that was just whispered into her ear. She couldn't believe for a spilt second, she had forgotten that Dean Ambrose was pinning her up against the apron.

"Don't be." She tried to smile as Dean pulled away from her and made his way back up the apron. A sudden chill went down her back. She felt _cold?_

Her thoughts were quickly cut off as Seth rolled out of the ring holding his stomach. Giving her head a shake, she went to go check on the man and something came racing past her. Turning around, she saw it was Roman with Sheamus in his grasp.

Her eyes widened as Roman slammed Sheamus into the barricade, moving the heavily weighted thing backwards towards the time keeper area. _He's dead._ She gasped as the ginger haired man fell against the floor. And she would have truly thought that he was indeed dead if it wasn't for the fact that she could see his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

Without a word to each other or even a glance, Roman, Seth, and Dean all made their way around the man on the ground. Each one yelling at him.

"How do you like that?"

"How did that feel?"

"That's what you get."

And at this exact moment, she could see why they were called the hounds. She could see that 'pack mentality' that everyone talked about, as her team looked down at the wounded prey that laid at their feet.

Her eyes ran from Roman, to Seth, to Dean and she noticed the almost playful smirk that was on Dean's face as he turned back towards the ring. With the smirk still on his face he jokingly pranced over to the ring and climbed up onto the apron again, with Seth following his lead as Roman picked Sheamus up and threw him back into the ring.

With one quick kick to the back of the Celtic's back, Roman tagged in Dean.

As Dean quickly made his way into the ring and stomp wildly on Sheamus, Angel made her way up to the apron again. The wild stomping only stopped when the ref tried to pull Dean away. Though as the ref tried to scold him, Dean just walked around the man and reached out and grabbed Sheamus by the head.

However, Sheamus seemed to know it was coming and quickly hit Dean twice in the gut. The hits didn't even seem to register on Dean's face as he dragged Sheamus to his feet, only to deliver a headbutt to the man.

Sheamus and Dean went back and forth, punches and smacks echoed through the arena. That was until Dean used his forearm to knock Sheamus down the mat before making a tag to Seth. Yet, Dean didn't get out immediately, he turned around grabbed Sheamus off the mat and held him up for Seth to give a big kick to the pale man's chest. It was only when the ref counted to three did Dean finally make his way out of the ring.

Shaking her head, her eyes went over to Sheamus who was able to get to his feet and finally make it out of the Shield's corner. _Smart thinking._ Angel thought until the man stumbled into yet another corner. _Dumb move._ She sighed as Seth followed Sheamus across the ring, where he seemed to take a page out of Dean's book and started to wail on the poor man. Only stopping when the ref pulled him away as Sheamus hit his knees.

There was a strong look of anger on Seth's face and she had a feeling it was because of 'The Beats of Bodhran' from earlier. And as Seth flung himself into the air with a loud batter cry, landing full force on Sheamus, she knew that she was right.

Seth then threw the dazed man into the middle of the ring and went for a pin. Which much to her surprise Sheamus kicked out at one.

How the heck did the man have the energy to kick out at one?

Even with the quick kick out, Seth still had control of the match and he stopped Sheamus from reaching his corner by grabbing him by the head nose and yanking his head up.

Laughter came from the two men above her as the ref pulled Seth away once again. Seth shook his head before quickly making his way over to Roman and tagging him in. "Get this fool."

Roman came into the battle with a punch to the side of Sheamus's face as Seth held down him down. Roman didn't stop there, he kept on Sheamus like no tomorrow, not letting up with the hits. Punch to the face here and a hit to the gut there. The hits only stopped when Sheamus was on his hands and knees with Roman holding him in a headlock that had all his weight on the man's neck.

"Come on!" Seth called as he clapped his hands. "Come on."

Though even as Seth cheered and Roman seemed to fight with all his might, Sheamus was able to get up to his feet. Not breaking the headlock, Sheamus did try to push Roman towards his corner and when it seemed like Sheamus was going to win the fight. Roman tossed him back.

Turning from the man in the match, Roman quickly turned around and knocked Daniel Bryan form the apron. As he looked down at Daniel with a smirk on his face, Christian jumped up onto the ropes like was going to attack Roman. However, Roman didn't seem like he was intimidated in the least by the man. But the distraction was all they needed as Roman forgot himself and Sheamus was able to catch him with a backbreaker.

As soon as Roman's back hit the mat Angel could hear Dean and Seth trying to rally the man back to his feet. "Come on get up!" Seth called as Roman struggled to sit up.

"Sheamus is trying to tag." Dean said pointing at Sheamus who still was nowhere near his corner but was indeed trying to reach out towards his teammate.

"Tag me in." Seth said as he reached out. "I'll stop him." She watched as Seth bounced in his spot while Roman and him reached towards each other, and like that the tag was made.

Seth was in the ring faster then she could comprehend, keeping his eyes on the crawling Sheamus as he went over and gave a swing a Christian only to miss wildly.

Engrossed in the match, Angel didn't notice the movement above her until a sudden pain ricocheted up her hand and arm. Her head snapped away from the fight to see that Dean had made his way around the steel pole and was now standing on the same side of the ring as her…and that his left boot was standing on her fingers.

Biting her lip, she looked up at him to see that he was totally oblivious to the fact that her hand was under his boot. Just as she was about to ask Dean to get off her hand, Seth came skidding across the ring and quickly tagged the man in. As Dean hopped over the ropes and met Christian in the middle of the ring, she quickly pulled her hand into her chest, slowly bending and flexing her fingers as she looked down at the red and purple appendages. Coming to terms that her fingers were not broken, she tried her hardest to ignore the throbbing pain and focus on the match; that now had Dean pinned up against the corner with Christian standing over him, punching him in the head as the crowd counted.

After the crowd hit the count of nine, Christian hopped off the ropes and made his way into the middle of the ring, which Dean stumbled towards him, just in time to be hit with a loud backhand to the side of the face. Her eyes widened as Dean was knocked off his feet and sent into the ropes so that he was hanging on them.

"Dean!" She called out as she saw Christian jump down onto the floor. But as the man feet hit the ground, Seth was there to distract him from the uppercut that everyone knew Christian was going for. Which only ended up with Seth getting a backhand as well. Though the small amount of time that Seth was able to give Dean, must have been enough because when the Christian turned around to deliver the hit that he was going for; Dean was able to push himself up from the ropes and back away from the hit.

A cocky look found its way onto Dean's face as he realized that he was able to avoid the hit. He even stuck out his tongue as he made his way back towards the ropes to grab Christian, who was able to think just as quickly and ram his shoulder into Dean's stomach.

 _No!_ She cried as Christian grabbed Dean who was hunched over from the hit. Christian dragged Dean by the hair and slammed him face first into the turnbuckles, making him stumble backwards.

She could see the anger pour on Dean's face as he checked to see if his nose was bleeding from the hit, which she was surprised that it wasn't. From all the way across the ring to where she stood, she could hear the growl that came from Dean as he turned around and went back for Christian who had made his way up to the top rope. When Dean got close enough, Christian kicked him in the face, stunning him for a second before hitting him with a Tornado DDT.

Christian went for a pin on Dean and her eyes widened as Seth and Roman pounced on the man as quickly as they could, breaking up the pin. Dean took the moment of confusion to quickly crawl his way out of the fray, just in time for Daniel to jump from the top rope and hit both Seth and Roman with a drop kick.

Her mouth dropped, and panic filled her as she watched Daniel start his 'Yes Kicks' on the two of them. Going back and forth just quick enough to keep them dazed, or so it seemed. As Daniel went for another kick, Roman scooped the man up onto his shoulders.

Danie didn't take the move sitting down, as he started to punch Roman on the top of the head over and over, before flipping backwards taking Roman with him.

Angel watched in awe as the biggest member of the Shield was flung out of the ring.

While all this was happening, Seth got himself to his feet and stalked his way over to try to hit Daniel with a clothesline; but the man ducked under, bounced off the ropes, ducked under Seth's hit again and Suicide Dived through the ropes and into Roman.

Letting out a gasp she watched as Daniel slammed Roman back into the barricade, only to stand back up just in time for Seth to do the same thing to him.

The crowd shouting their three count, was what drew her back to the match as she watched Dean kick out from a pin by Christian at last second. God, she could barely keep up with what was happening. It was chaos from every direction. She wanted to check on the three men who were laying on the ground, even Daniel Bryan. While at the same time she wanted to keep watching the fight, so that she could cheer on Dean.

With each passing moment, everything only seemed to get crazier. Christian got to his feet just in time to dodge Seth who was coming in from the top rope. She couldn't even remember when Seth made his way up off the floor, let alone to the top rope.

Giving up figure out when Seth had gotten up, she saw Sheamus making his way into the ring and over to Seth. "Seth watch out!" She tried to warn the man as Sheamus landed a Brogue kick right the side of his face.

Gasping she brought her hands up to the side of her face and tried not to imagen the pain that was surly ricocheting through the man's head right now. Though Seth wasn't the only one that was going to have a headache tonight, Dean had gotten to his feet and stalked his way over to Sheamus who was taunting Seth who had rolled out to the apron. When the man turned around, Dean hit him with a high knee right to the jaw.

She gave the man a small clap, being careful of her still throbbing fingers. Only for Dean to turn right into Christian who expertly got him set up for the Kill Switch. Which Dean countered. She couldn't believe eyes as Christian and Dean went back and forth that was until Christian got a hold of him one last time and held him out for Sheamus who was getting ready for another Brogue Kick.

"Get out of there!" She screamed.

At the last second, Dean ducked out of the way and that big kick was sent right into Christian's jaw, knocking him right out. Sheamus started to freak out about hitting his teammate and didn't notice Roman who was setting up for a Spear until it was too late. Roman shot out of the corner and hit the man full force knocking him down to the mat.

With both men down, Dean quickly went in for the pin.

 _One. Two. Three. Ding. Ding. Ding._

The Shield Won!

She couldn't help but jump up and down as she watched Dean get to his feet and Roman made his way into the ring. _What an intense match!_ She wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash just from trying to keep up with what was happening.

"Good job!" She cheered as Dean and Roman made their way over to Seth who was still laying on the mat holding his neck from the Brogue Kick.

As the ref tried to raise Dean's arm in victory, she noticed that his eyes caught something from across the ring. Something that made him quickly scramble away from the ref and out of the ring, as Roman picked up Seth.

Her eyes traveled over to where Dean was looking to see Daniel Bryan was getting into the ring to check on Christian.

"Angel, come on!" Roman called over to her as he slowly walked behind Seth who was stumbling about holding his neck.

She quickly made her way around the ring and over to Roman who greeted her by putting his arm around her shoulders. "Did you enjoy the match?" He asked as he walked her over to where Dean and Seth were standing on the other side of the barricade.

As she nodded her head at the man, her eyes locked onto Seth who was holding his mouth as he paced slightly in the open space between the crowd. The man looked worse for wear. After being helped over the barricade by Roman and Dean, she went straight over to Seth and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get you looked at."

Seth nodded his head and let his hands drop from his mouth. She could see a hint of blood on the man's lip as he grimaced in pain. Turning around to tell both Dean and Roman to hurry so that they could get backstage, her eyes landed on Dean who was doing a small dance as he taunted the other team.

She couldn't help but smile at the man's almost childlike actions as he gave Roman a high-five. The two men were most certainly hyped up from their win. Though when Dean's eyes landed on her, she expected that smirk and playful expression to drop from his face. Only for the opposite to happen, the smirk grew as he stuck out his tongue at her.

Her heart fluttered as Dean turned back towards the ring. She couldn't believe how cute Dean had just looked in that moment. The man had just going from a rabid wolf in the ring to a puppy as he celebrated his teams win. And she couldn't help but find it super attractive.

Her face warmed up as her eyes found their way back to Dean who was now giving Roman a few good smacks on the chest.

"That's how it's done."

"You got that right." Roman smirked back at him.

"It was all you."

"Nah it was us."

"I'm glad that we're celebrating out win and such but can we go get my head looked at." Seth said with a very raspy voice.

Roman patted him on the shoulder. "Sure thing, man."

* * *

 **Skovko: I know that it's fanfiction but I'm trying to keep it as close to real life as possible, but thank you for letting me know how you feel! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm glad you like it, and Dean does seem to be slowly falling for her. And I do agree she needs to come out of her shell a little bit more, which she will but she's only known them for about a month right now. It feels like so much longer.**

 **Wolviegurl: I'm glad you want more! and just maybe his type. Though certainly not the type he's use to.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to Chapter Twenty! I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Smackdown: February 14, 2014**

 **Edited: 3/23/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Angel followed quickly behind Seth, Dean, and Roman as they made their way through the public area and towards the backstage. They had just won their match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and Christian, and all four of them were hyped up from the win.

"Damn that was a crazy finale." Seth grumbled through his busted lip that he got from the Brogue Kick that he had caught in the mouth.

"Yeah, but we do our best when things are crazy." Dean said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Speak for yourself." Seth sighed rubbed his jaw.

Roman turned towards him and gave him a pat on the top of the head. "You're only sour because you got kicked in a face by a big pale man."

Seth pulled himself away from him. "Shut up."

She gave a laugh as she watched the boys celebrate. "I'll go get you something for that spilt lip and for the headache." She said looking around Dean who was walking next to her. "Anyone one else need anything?"

"Just some water." Roman nodded his head.

"Coming right up." She nodded her head as she broke away from the pack and started down the hallway to where the medic room was. She quickly gathered up something for Seth as well as an icepack for her hand that was still throbbing from when Dean stepped on it during the match.

After taping the ice pack to her hand and stuffing the things for Seth into her pockets, she made her way to the small snack table that was just outside of catering. She grabbed the waters for the boys and started back to the locker room when a hand hit against the wall in front of her blocking her path.

Letting out a small yelp, she jumped as her eyes locked on the arm that was sticking out in front of her. A chill went up her spine as her eyes ran over a tattoo of skulls and what looked to be blood smears. Right away she knew who it was.

"Well looky here… We found a lost little lamb." She forced herself not to react to Bray Wyatt's airy voice as it came from right next to her ear.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she slowly turned away from the arm that was blocking her way and towards the man himself. Her eyes darted around to see that Bray, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan were all there.

Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and looked around; hopping to see someone, anyone. With no such luck she turned back towards the three men and sighed. "Bray, I can't stay and talk. I need to go check on Seth…"

"So eager to get back to the wolves' den." Bray's blue eyes locked on her while shaking his head. "Don't you know that wolves eat little lambs like yourself." His face seemed to grow darker and more sinister with each word. "In fact, I've already seen one of them eyeing you up for their next meal."

"Eyeing me up?"

"Oh yes, little lamb." He gave a smirk. "If you only knew the way he looks at you with your back turned, you wouldn't be so eager to get back." He leaned slightly away from her only to look back at Luke and Erick. "Though it's funny….I don't even think the wolf himself knows that he's hankering for some lamb to devour. At least not yet."

 **D.D.D.**

"What the hell is taking Angel so long?" Roman sighed as he patted Seth on the back. Dean nodded his head. She never took this long, in fact he was always surprised by how fast she seemed to be able to run down to catering and back.

One time he had been told by some of the crew members, that they always knew when the Shield's match was over because Angel would be racing through the hallway making sure to grab everything that they needed.

So, what was keeping her this time? There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he eyed up the closed locker room door. _Make your move._

"I'm going to go find out what's keeping our little manager." He said without a second thought as he pushed his way through the locker room and out the door.

Looking around the hallway he started down to where catering was, his arms and hands clenched to his sides. _Make your move._ Wyatt's voice bounced around in his head with each step which didn't help the twisting feeling in his gut.

He had learned at a young age not to ignore his instincts. For they were what kept him alive and going most of the time back in Cincinnati, as well as in the ring now. Even back in his indie days when he was way more reckless than he was now, he listened to the voices in his head. Right now, they were telling him that something wasn't quite right, and he had a feeling it had to do something with Angel.

The worse part was that he had a feeling that it had to do with a certain trio of bearded hillbillies. He saw the way that those sick blue eyes locked on her, the way that Bray had smiled at her on Sunday and ever since then he had been itching to know what the man wanted it her.

His pace quickened as he thought about all the things that Bray could and would do if he got his hands on her. God, he never wished that he was wrong more than right now. Though as he rounded the corner of the hallway his heart dropped down to his stomach.

Instantly his eyes locked onto the three men that he was dreading to see as they surrounded the person that he was looking for. Anger rose within him as he realized that Bray was literally pinning her to the wall, blocking her way with his arm. However, that was nothing comparted to the spike of fury that shot through him as he saw the look of fear that was plastered on Angel's face as she looked up at the man.

Blood boiling and mind racing, he marched up towards the scene in front of him. With each step; his skin began to crawl, his head started to pound, and breathing became almost labored. Reading himself for a fight, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck.

"Wyatt!" He growled. "Care to tell me what the hell you are doing?"

He could see Bray's shoulders visibly slump as Luke and Erick slowly turn away from Angel and towards him. "We just keep getting interrupted down we little lamb."

Dean frowned. _Keep getting interrupted? Little lamb?_ "You mind stepping away from my manager, Wyatt?"

A smirk came to Bray's face as he pulled his arm away from the wall, though he didn't move. Eyes locked on the man's face, he glanced at Angel for a split second to see that she was trying to look over Bray's shoulder, which just seemed to fuel the fire more.

"Hello there, Dean." Bray turned his attention towards him. "How are you today?"

"Do you _really_ want to ask me that?" He stepped forward once again only to be met by Harper and Rowan. He quickly looked from Tweedledum and Tweedle-dee before looking back at Wyatt.

"You really need to work on that temper of your, it's not healthy." Bray warned him.

 _I'll show you not healthy._ Dean rolled his shoulder. "Thanks for the tip. Now, would you be so kind as to step away from Angel."

Bray shook his head but did as he was asked and he took a step away from Angel. "Listen to you, barking like the dog you are." He smirked. "Angel and I were only having a lovely chat. Weren't we?" He looked back at her. Angel didn't answer but the look on her face said that this wasn't a 'lovely chat.' Letting out a sigh, Bray gave Luke and Erick a smack on the back. "Well, I can see that we're not welcome here."

 _Not welcome…That's a gross understatement._ He gritted his teeth as Bray started to walk backwards down the hallway, while Luke and Erick followed behind him. That god-awful smile on the man's face as he looked between them.

Pursing his lips, Dean moved so that he was standing in front of Angel, blocking her from Bray's vision. Though that only seemed to make that man laugh as he turned around as he continued down the hall.

Only once he was satisfied that they were far enough away, Dean turned towards Angel and looked her up and down. He didn't know what he was looking for, a bruise, a cut, a scrape, but he was dreading what he might find. His eyes dropped down to her right hand to see an icepack taped to her hand and noticed the purpleish red tint that was taking over her pinky and ring finger.

 _When the hell did that happened?_ He questioned knowing that he had been with the woman for most of the day. At least he knew that Bray wasn't the one that caused it. He knew the asshole wouldn't bring her an icepack after smashing her fingers.

Letting out a sigh, he bent down and looked into her face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She nodded her head as she stepped away from the wall. Her body shook with each step as she made her way over to him.

He cringed as he realized just how shaken up she was. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" _I'll kill him if he did._ He frowned at his own thought.

She gave a small shake of her head. "No…he creeped me out…but other than that no, he didn't do anything."

He let out of the deep breath of relief. Only god knew what a sicko like Wyatt would do to someone like her. He tired his hardest not to think of those things, though as he did, his mind went to something else. "What did Wyatt mean when he said that 'you keep getting interrupted?'"

She blinked at him for a moment before her eyes widened and a look of guilt hit her. "I'm guessing it's because Nikki interrupted him on Monday…"

"Monday!" His eyes widened. "You mean this has happened before? Bray has stopped you like this before and you didn't tell us?"

"I meant to." She bit her lip as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But I didn't want to distract you from your open challenge."

"That was like four days ago." He told her.

For a second it looked like she was fighting herself as she looked up in his eyes with a look of half confident. "It slipped my mind after what happened Monday night." She paused. "Besides it didn't seem like you weren't really in a talkative mood this week."

 _This week?_ He thought about it, she was right. Ever since the photoshoot on Tuesday, he hadn't been a hundred percent and he guessed that he wasn't hiding it as well as he thought. Though it wasn't really that hard to figure out be had been pretty much avoiding her.

"You could have told Seth and Roman." He told her not wanting to talk about his mood.

"I already said it slipped my mind."

Dean shook his head at her. "How could you forget someone like Bray Wyatt messing with you?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked around the hallway as people seemed to pour out of nowhere. "Hey, before we make another scene in front of everyone, can we get back to the locker." She sighed. "I'm sure Seth is sick and tired of waiting or this."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. She was right, on two counts; they should head to the locker room before they make another scene and that Seth did look like shit when he left and was probably wondering where they were with his pain meds. "Yeah, let's go."

"Oh and here." She gave a small smile as she fumbled to remove one of the water bottles in her arms. "Your water."

Thanking her, he took the water out of her hands and he realized that the normally cold water was semi warm. Which got him wondering about how long the Wyatt's must have had her pinned against the wall. Trying to stop the anger that was quickly building, he cracked the water bottle and took a swig.

By the time they got to the locker room, he was livid. His body was twitching, his head was pounding with each step. The need to rip Bray apart was so strong that he almost turned around three times in the short walk. The only thing that stopped him from do it was, every time he went to turn his eyes dropped to Angel and instantly his need to protect her overwhelmed the need to kick ass.

Dropping his eyes down to the girl, he watched as she knocked on the door like she normally did. Though before anyone could answer, he reached around her and opened the door. "Yo, Angel is coming in. If you're not dressed get into the stalls, like now." He yelled through the semi crowded room. "All clear."

 **A.A.A**

Angel blushed as she walked through the door to the locker room that Dean was holding open for her. She couldn't believe the grand entrance that he had just given her. But then again, that was Dean Ambrose. Taking a deep breath, she started through the room and over to the table where Seth and Roman were sitting. Roman had his feet up on the thing, while Seth was still holding his head.

A feeling of guilt hit her as she made her way to Seth. "Sorry, I took so long." She said not knowing just how long Bray had been trying to fill her head with nonsense about how the Shield were wolves that were going to eat her up.

 _Little lamb._ How could someone turn two words that a supposed to sound cute into the creepiest thing that she had ever heard?

"Here's some water and pain meds." She placed both waters on the table as she pulled the small packet of pain meds out of her pocket before handing them to him. As Seth dropped his hand down to take the pain meds her eyes darted down towards to his cracked lip. "How's your lip?"

"Stopped bleeding." He opened the small packet.

"Where have you been, Babygirl?" Roman asked as he took the last water.

"I'll tell you where she was." Dean answered for her as he made his way around the table. "Angel here, had a run in with the scary hillbilly trio."

Both Roman and Seth eyes snapped up to her. "The Wyatts?"

"Yep." Dean rubbed his peck as he pursed his lips. "And it seems like Bray had taken a liking to our manager, because this isn't the only time this has happened."

"What you mean?"

Angel sighed. "Bray has stopped me in the hallway a few times."

"A few times?" Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at her. "So, this happened more than just on Monday and today?" She sighed and nodded her head. "How did all this slip your mind."

"At first, I didn't think it was a huge deal." She answered truthfully. "I mean I work with the man so running into him at the hotel we're staying at or backstage didn't really seem that odd to me. It wasn't until Monday when Nikki Bella stepped in, that I realized that it might more than running into a coworker."

"Angel." Roman sighed. "It's always more than running into a coworker with the Wyatts."

"He's right." Seth groaned as he chimed in. "You should have told us the first time that Bray said anything to you."

She thought back to the first time she had a run in with Bray it was the day she debuted, after her meeting with Stephanie. She had legit ran into him and thinking back on it, it was really weird how the man seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Not to mention something seem off with him…more off.  
"The Wyatts are dangerous." Roman told her as he stood from his seat. "Angel, we promised to protect you as part of the Shield, and we meant that promise. If you don't tell us things like the Wyatt's bothering you, how are we supposed to keep it?" He looked down into her eyes. "You need to tell us when shit like this happens, always."

She couldn't help but nod her head. This felt like she was being scolded by her big brother, or at least what she thought being scolded by a big brother would feel like. "I will."

Roman seemed to be happy with her answer, that was until his eyes dropped down. "Did he do that?!" He exclaimed as he pointed down to her hands.

She cocked her head as she looked down to see the ice pack that was taped to her figure. "Oh, no!" Her eyes landed on Dean as she brought her hand up to her chest. "It happened during the match." _When Dean stepped on my hand._

"During the match?" Seth questioned as he looked back and forth between Dean and Roman. "When?"

"I got stepped on sometime during the shuffle." She sighed looking down at her hand. "It's not that bad, I only got an icepack just in case."

All three men looked at her like they were trying to figure out if they were going to believe her or not. After a few moments, they seemed to as they turned their attention to what

they were going to do to Bray; while they packed up for their five-hour drive to Phoenix Arizona.

While waiting for the tour bus to show up, she curled herself up in the corner of the room, with her laptop and started to work on the Shield's schedule. Tomorrow was a house show where they had a rematch vs Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and Christian. Then they had a three-hour drive to Las Vegas for yet another house show and then it was time for Monday Night Raw in Denver Colorado, which meant a plane ride.

She had found out today that on Monday, Roman had a match against Mark Henry who wanted revenge for the spear that Roman gave him at the end of his match with Dean. Then right after Raw they had to about an hour drive from Denver to Colorado Springs to tape Main Event where the boys had asked to face Sin Cara and Los Matadores, since the Wyatts fought them the week before.

Then after that, they had two days off before getting back to the grind for SmackDown on Friday. And to top it all off, Sunday was the Pay Per View Elimination Chamber where they had their match against the Wyatts themselves.

Another busy week for the boys. However, due to their match on Main Event and their match on Sunday; Stephanie had warned that they might not have a match on Friday on Smackdown. And though she understood, she knew the boys wouldn't like it but at least it would give them the time to rest for their big match. Which as much as they hated to admit it, they needed it.

"The bus is here." A crew member called into the locker room.

"Thank god." Dean sighed as he jumped up from the table, which made her snicker at the man. She could understand the man's outburst; they had been only waiting for about an hour, which for him it must have felt like forever.

"I can't wait to catch some Zs." Seth sighed as he stretched his arms over his head.

"You say that, but you'll be on your phone for at least half the ride." Roman laughed at him as he rose from the table.

"Not after the Brogue Kick." Seth slowly shook his head, as he got up from the table. "It's nap time for me."

After packing up her computer, Angel got up from the floor and followed the boys over to the pile of luggage that sat near the doorway. She slung her computer bag over her shoulder before sticking her little backpack purse on the top of her suitcase. A tick that she picked up from Dean and boy she was glad that she did, it made everything so much easier.

With everything in hand, they made their way out of the arena and over to where the tour bus was parked and waiting for them. As they walked, her eyes landed on the small group of Superstars that had made it to the bus before them. Nikki and Brie Bella, Cesaro, Ryback, and Daniel Bryan, were all standing there waiting to get their things loaded up in the bottom compartment.

"Lookie who it is." Nikki smirked as she turned towards her.

"Hey, Nikki." She waved and gave a smile at the woman, before she realized that there was a strange look on her and her sister's face. "What's up?"

"No much, hound tamer." Nikki winked down at her.

"Hound tamer?"

"Oh, come on, we heard that you gave Dean what for on Monday." Brie stood next to her sister. "Good on you."

"Oh that…" She sighed. "I wouldn't say that I gave him 'what for'."

"Oh? We heard that you ripped him a new one and didn't back down when he started in on you." Nikki reached out and gave her a pat on the back. "That's just amazing."

"Yeah, most people are too scared to talk to Dean let alone yell at him." Brie added.

Angel glanced over her shoulder towards Dean, who seemed to be in his own little world as Seth and Roman chatted. Scared to talk to Dean? She could see it. He did give off an intimidating air, his arms were bigger than she was and the black tank top that he wore for ring gear only made them look bigger.

But then again, this was the same guy who stops and helps her over the barricade almost every show, the guy who had carried her to her bed twice since they meet almost four weeks ago, and the guy who came to her aid tonight against the Wyatts.

"He's not that bad, in fact he can be thoughtful." She kind of mumbled to herself as she turned around to Nikki and Brie who were looking at her with huge smiles on their faces. "What?" She cocked her head at the sisters.

"Nothing." Nikki shook her head. "It's nothing." It was easy to see that she was biting her tongue, trying not to say something. Though after giggling with her sister, Nikki turned back around with a more serious face. "What's not nothing, is the fact that I heard that Bray Wyatt cornered you again in the hallway."

"Is that true?" Brie's eyes widened.

Letting out another sigh, she gave a nodded as she tried to fight the urge to stare at the ground. "Yeah."

"Ew." Brie's face scrunched up. "Those are not the kind of guys you want to mess with."

"No, they're not." Nikki shook her head. "I hope that the Shield did something about it."

"Dean stepped in."

 **D.D.D**

A sigh came from Dean as he did his best to ignore Seth and Roman as they talked about something that happened on Twitter. _Can we get on the bus yet?_ He asked as he looked over at the crew member who were slowly loading up their bags.

After cursing the man who was moving slower than a snail, his eyes drifted over to where Angel was. To see that she was talking to Nikki and Brie Bella, who seemed to be both lecturing her and trying to cheer her up.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Roman asked bringing him back into the conversation.

"Do about what?" He sighed as he turned away from Angel and back towards his brothers, getting an eyeroll from both of them.

"Wyatt." Roman frowned.

"Easy, kick his ass."

Roman shook his head. "You know what I mean."

Yeah, he did. He was talking about what they're going to do about Wyatt and his goons messing with Angel. "As I said before, kick his ass." With a man like Bray Wyatt there was only one way to get into that stubborn head of his and that was to kick it open.

"We need a plan." Seth sighed.

"And kicking his ass isn't a plan?"

"Dean."

"What." He turned to face Roman who was shaking his head.

"We need a plan to stop him from messing with Angel."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah. And I'm sure that kicking his ass to the point that he can't mess with her, would stop him." He seriously thought that that was a good idea; in fact, he wanted to do more than kick the man's ass. Bray had robbed them of their chance to be in the Elimination Chamber and now he was fucking with Angel…. It was time for Bray to see what happens when you mess with the Hounds.

Both Roman and Seth shook their heads at him before turning towards each other. "We need to make sure that Angel's not caught alone, again." Seth sighed.

Dean rose an eyebrow, hoping that he heard his brother wrong. "Are you saying that you want us to follow Angel around everywhere she goes?"

"Only until the Elimination Chamber and only when she's working." Seth told him. "We only have two house shows this weekend, Monday Night Raw, Main Event and Smackdown to worry about." He could see the gears in Seth's head working, like it they always did when the Architect of the group started to come out. "And Angel said that we might not be needed for Smackdown this week. So that means we have four and a half days off this week. It's not really that much."

"Yeah." Dean gave a fake smirk. "What happens if this goes on after the Elimination Chamber? What if this has nothing to do with us and has everything to do with Angel? Do you want us to follow her around forever?" A cold chill shot though is body has he actually thought about what he said. What if this has everything to do with Angel. "We need a more finite plan. Like beating them to an inch of their lives."

"We'll deal with that if and when we have to." Seth said with frustration in his voice. "Right now, we have to worry about this week."

"I agree." Roman sighed. "We can deal with Wyatt more if he keeps this up."

"Fine." He sighed. He would rather deal with them now, that that way there was no way that the Wyatts could do anything, but he wasn't going to fight his brothers about it.

"Hey!" Angel's voice traveled across the parking lot. "Are you coming?" The three of them looked over to see Angel waving her hands over her head, before he handed her things off to the crew members that were loading the bus.

Without another word between the three of them, they started over towards Angel who was standing there with a huge smile on her face, without a care in the world. Like she didn't have a creepy hillbilly cult leader after her.

"Ready for our five-hour ride?" She asked as they made their way up to her.

"Oh yeah." Roman sighed as he handed off his bag to the crew member. "Can't wait." He gestured for her to head up into the bus.

After handing his stuff to the crew member, Dean followed Roman and Angel up the four small steps that led up to the main bulk of the bus. Slowly Angel made her way down the small aisle towards the back of the bus. After taking a glance back to Roman, she swung herself into a seat.

Without thinking or talking about it, each of them sat around her; Roman sat across the aisle, Seth in front of her and he took the only remaining seat with was being her. For the first time they were using their pack mentality that they liked to use in the ring for protection and it felt so weird.

Groaning he got himself comfortable in his seat; cracking his neck and stretching out his legs as far as they could. As he shifted around, his eyes got caught on the girl sitting in the seat in front of him. Angel had gotten made herself at home, she had placed her small backpack against the window and was using it as a pillow, as she curled herself into a ball that just made her look smaller. Somehow.

Looking up, his eyes caught both Roman and Seth who were both looking down at Angel as she snuggled up to her backpack. Their eyes locked and a silent nod was exchanged.

Bray picked the wrong manager to pick on. The Shield protected what was theirs. He took one more look at Angel before settling back in his seat.

* * *

 **Skovko: Lol that would be so funny. I love that!**

 **Labinnacslove: I think that Dean and her are going to a lot of fun. And she's going to let loose, she just needs that push**

 **Wolviegurl: Thank you! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to Chapter Twenty One! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! So the Shield finally know that Bray has been messing with Angel. I wonder what they're going to do about it!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 17, 2014**

 **Edited: 5/28/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Angel made her way through the backstage area of the Pepsi Center in Denver Colorado. She had just gotten of the meeting for tonight's show, which finalized and added any last-minute changes to the schedule that came over the weekend. However, just like any day, that could all change in a drop of a hat during the show; which was starting soon.

Which was why she was hurrying toward the hallway towards the locker room to make sure that Roman was ready for his match with Mark Henry. However, her mind wasn't on tonight's show.

She was amazed that none of the boys had met her outside of the meeting room in order to walk her back. After this weekend, she had almost expected it. It started when they where in Arizona. She had gotten up the next day and messaged roman about what gym to meet them at, but Roman answered her saying that he would walk with her because he hadn't left yet. Which instantly stuck her as odd, but she shook it off, until she met Roman in the lobby of the hotel. The man was already dressed in his gym clothes and she could see the sweat stains were already starting to form. So, either he was working out in his room or he had been lying about not already being at the gym.

That was only the first time she found herself escorted by one of the members of the Shield; after their match at the house show on Saturday, she went to run for the waters and meds, when since insisted on going with her. He said that he wanted to stop at the catering table to get something to eat, which was fine. However, when they got to careering, Seth seemed to have completely forgotten that he had told her he wanted something and when she reminded him, he looked at her like she had just spoke in riddles before quickly grabbing an apple off the table.

Stuff like that happened all weekend.

She fingered that they were trying to make sure that the Wyatts' couldn't run into her alone again, thought she didn't understand why they were trying to hide it. Which might have worked, if it wasn't for the one the time they had ran into the Wyatts. Dean was her 'babysitter' this time, and they were walking from her hotel room to the car that they rented for the trip. They were halfway through the lobby when she noticed Dean's head whip around and his eyes land on Luke Harper and Erick who were standing in the corner, looking like they were waiting for their leader.

Though Dean didn't stop or say anything to the two men, she could feel the tension roll off the man as he practically pushed her out of the lobby. After that it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"In coming." She gave a knock as she finally got the locker room.

"You're good."

Opening the door, she looked around slightly at the Superstars that were slowly getting themselves ready for the show. Her eyes stopped on John Cena who was sitting on one of those built in seats of the lockers. It looked like he was going over whatever he was saying to the WWE Universe at the start of tonight's show. Which was the main thing brought up at the meeting today.

John had stated that he had something to say to the other Superstars that he would be facing in the Elimination Chamber. So Stephanie and Hunter made sure that everyone was ready for the to be an impromptu fight between John and at least one of the Superstars that he would be calling out, she had her money on Randy Orton.

"Hey." Seth's voice caught her attention. She turned towards the man that was buckling up his tactical vest. "How was your meeting?"

"Same old, same old." Angel smiled at him. "Just going over last-minute changes and the 'final' line up. We have; Fandango verses Santino Marella, Roman verses Mark Henry, Jack Swagger verses Kofi, Big E in a Handicap Match verse 3MB, The Wyatts verses Los Matadores and Sin Cara, Jey Uso verse Billy Gunn and then the main even which is Sheamus verses Randy Orton."

Roman nodded his head as she read the lineup off her phone. "Sounds good."

As they went over the game plan for Roman's match, a crew member stuck his head into the locker room and called for the twenty-minute mark until show time.

Twenty minutes. Angel sighed as she took up the spot at the table across from Dean wo was taping up his hands. As she settled into her seat, she looked at each of the Shield boys and found herself amazed that they haven't said anything about her having to walk all by herself. In fact, it made her question if she really figured out what they were doing.

Starting to think that she was miss reading something, Angel shook her head as she pulled her laptop out of her bag and placed it on the table.

"The Wyatts didn't try to pull anything did they?"

There it was. "Oh no." She told them. "I didn't even see them."

"Good." Roman nodded his head as the TV in the locker room kicked on and instantly John Cena's theme music echoed over the speaker.

Angel turned toward the TV as both boos and cheers covered over the lyrics as John made his way down the ramp and towards the ring. He looked as fired up as she knew he was going to be. Though he seemed to have something on his mind, she could tell that he was still playing with the crowd, which amazed her. The man had the crowd eating out of the palm of his hand, which she knew that they would be furious if they found out.

As soon as the mic was in his hand, John started to talk about the 'Road to WrestleMania and about how he and Daniel Bryan beat Randy Orton the last couple of Monday Night Raws. The words made her smile, ever since she was little, she loved listening to John on the mic. He was one of the few that was able to pump up anything. Heck, he probably could get her excited to watch paint dry.

Just then the deep drumming of The Real Americans' theme played over John's words and Cesaro and his manager Zeb Colter came out on the stage. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as Cesaro walked down to the ring talking about how he beat Randy on Smackdown, he also brought up the fact that he wasn't only going to become the new face of WWE but the new face of America.

John answered the man by inviting him into the ring before telling him that he shouldn't 'write check with his mouth that his body can't cash,' Though just as Cesaro brought the mic to his face, Sheamus's theme song started.

"What on Earth is going on?" She crossed her arm as she found herself glued to the TV.

"It's just a bunch of men coming out to wag their dicks about and compare sizes." Roman sighed. She let out a small snicker as she shook her head at Roman's comment.

On the TV, Sheamus made his way down to the ring and talk about knocking everyone's teeth out with a Brogue Kick. Which only led to Christian coming out with a mic in his hand.

"Maybe on Smackdown you should have saved your Brogue Kick for Dean Ambrose, Sheamus." Christian smirked at the pale man.

Angel looked back at Dean at the mention of his name and tried to gage his reaction. Though the man wasn't watching what was happening in on the TV, she could tell that he was certainly listening to it, due to the fact that he was shaking his head with a smirk.

I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me.

She turned her attention back to the TV when the theme song that she was expecting to hear started. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to see Randy Orton come out onto the stage.

As her eyes landed on the man, she swallowed the thump in her throat. However, she was proud of herself, even though she wasn't completely over what happened four weeks ago, she was growing accustomed to seeing Randy again.

In fact, when they were at the airport on Sunday after the house show, she had a close encounter with the man himself. He was making his way to the gate, while she ran off to grab a quick snack before boarding. And much to her surprise, she didn't freeze up at all; though she did slow her steps and moved quite a bit out of the way. But she managed to keep on her merry way and tried to act like she didn't even notice Randy at all.

"God will someone please shut that man up." Dean sighed from behind her, as Randy went on and on about how he was the face of the WWE and how he beat each and every one of the Superstars in the ring at the moment.

And just like that Daniel Bryan's theme started to blast through the arena. Well that's one way to shut him up. She smirked as Daniel Bryan hyped up the crowd and ran down his opponents saying that no one was going to be talking about 'the face of the WWE', 'The Champ', 'Fella', 'We The People', or 'One More Time'. Which were all his opponents' chants and sayings. No, the arena would be chanting one word. "Yes!"

With that he started a loud yes chant that seemed to echo into the backstage area, only to be cut off by Kane's theme.

"He doesn't look happy." Michael Cole's voice came from the TV and she agreed. Kane was slowly making his way into the ring and he looked anything but happy.  
"Now that I have your attention, gentlemen." Kane paused slightly as a 'You Sold Out' chant started. "The Authority had given me the chance to rectify certain mistakes that I've made recently by leaving me in charge tonight." He snarled at the crowd as the chant grew louder and louder.

"This can't be good." Angel sighed as she watched Kane climb up onto the apron. "Now we all know that our face of WWE Randy Orton will be in action tonight against Sheamus, so in all fairness to our champion, I'm going to have the rest of you in action tonight as well." Kane said as he pointed at Cesaro. "Cesaro, you will be going one on one with…John Cena." The crowd popped at the news.

"That leaves Christian and Daniel Bryan." Another pop of the crowd. "And I'm going to stay here at ringside and enjoy a bird's eye view, because the two of you are squaring off right now!"

"Well it looks like my match had been pushed back." Roman sighed as the TV went to Cole talking about the lineup tonight.  
"Yeah, I guess so." She turned away from the TV. One thing she was quickly learning about the job as manager, things change in an instant here at WWE and you have to prepared for it.

D.D.D

Dean grumbled as he turned away from the TV. He didn't care to watch the match between Daniel Bryan and Christian that Kane had just thrown together. He was already in a bad mood and watching Kane throw his power around wasn't helping.

Ever since he woke up this morning, he felt like shit. And it wasn't because of the normal things, not he was pissed at himself because he wasn't excited for his best friend's match today. Roman was versing Mark Henry today and normally he would want to see Roman do great and come out on top, but not this time.

Not after last week, not after the match that he had against Mark Henry. He hated it but he found himself hoping that Roman would lose; not because he didn't want his brother to succeed or because he was mad at Roman, but because if Roman was able to win a singles match against the man that he had to be DQed against…what would that say about him?

"Renee texted me. She's ready for us to come down." Angel's voice broke his thoughts.

He let out another groan. He had forgotten that Renee had asked Angel earlier today if they could do a quick interview before Roman's match and didn't that just make matter works. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk to Renee. He knew that she could easily turn the interview against him.

Let's get this over with. He took a deep breath as he rose from his feet and followed the rest of his team out to the hallway. About a few feet down the hall, he saw Renee standing there talking to a camera man.

The camera man turned towards them and let out visual deep breath. "We're going live in one minute."

Renee turned towards them and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Hey!" She gave Angel a hug. "Sorry about the last-minute interview." She sighed. "I was supposed to have an interview with Daniel Bryan about Sunday but…"

"Don't worry about it." Angel shook her head. "We understand."

As pissed off as Dean was, he couldn't help but agree with Angel. Right now, Daniel Bryan was in the middle of being ripped to shreds by Kane who just so happened to 'forget' to tell Daniel that he was facing him after his match with Christian. Which meant without a moment of rest after winning a hard match, he was tossed right back into the ring with the Devil's Favorite Demon, who seemed to be hell bent to break the man's arm.

Yeah, he could understand why Daniel wouldn't be up for an interview.

"Starting in ten…nine…" The camera man called.

Angel quickly moved from beside Renee and made her way quickly over towards him. "Three… two…one…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests joining me now, the Shield." She introduced them.

All at once, they made their way over towards the woman, Seth and Roman on her right and him and Angel on her left. As the short brunette slid between him and Renee, he had to give her props for trying her hardest to keep a straight face as Renee looked around as each of them. She was getting better about being on camera.

When he noticed that Renee had turned her attention towards Roman, he let out a sigh and started to examine his nails. He was already dreading the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"Roman, tonight you are going one on one with the world strongest man, Mark Henry,"

"Mark Henry." His mouth opened and his eyes snapped across the small area to Roman without thinking. Which made everyone turned as Renee brought the mic up to his mouth. Shit. He was trying so hard not to think about how this interview could end up, he forgot to think at all. Well since he opened his big mouth, might as well beat them to the punch. "I'm surprised that Mark Henry even showed up tonight, after the beating I gave him last week." He gave a fake smirk.

"Dean, what are you talking about man." Roman smirked back. "You lost."

"Look, Mark Henry is no walk in the park, alright." The words just started to roll off his tongue. Thank god, that spewing shit without really thinking about it was something that he was good at. "I softened him up for ya, but you'll find that out tonight." He said as Roman looked away from him, trying his hardest to fight the smile that was working its way onto his face. "But I guess you think you can do better." He put his arms out in a challenge.

A sudden hit against his shin made him look down to see Angel looking up at him with a stern look on her face. Yeah, I know I fucked up. You don't have to look at me like that.

"I know I can." Roman answered making him turned his attention back towards him.

"Oh!" He threw his arms back slightly. He wasn't shocked by the answer that his brother-in-arms was giving him, he knew that Roman was up for the challenge. In fact, the only reason why he threw the challenge was because he knew that if he didn't that Roman would.

"Oh ok, don't you think that the four of you all need to get on the same page before your huge six-man tag team match against the Wyatt Family."

"Renee." Seth interrupted Renee. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here, I really do. But you got to understand, we are always on the same page..."

A.A.A.

Angel stood there sandwiched between Renee and Dean as she listened to Seth talking about how the Shield is always on the same page. Though she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing over at Dean who was shuffling back and forth in his spot as he looked at Seth. Even though the man couldn't seem to stand still, he looked so intense; his eyes were dark, and his custom smirk was nowhere to be seen.

"…And as for the Wyatts at the Elimination Chamber, the Shield was born and breed for war! That will never change sweetheart." Seth finished.

"Bray Wyatt…" Dean called out making her jump as Renee quickly turned the mic towards him. "…and his little family, they're an illusion." He said wiggling his fingers in front of Renee's face, which only made the woman turn towards her with an amused look on her face that almost made her crack a smile.

"Their mind games don't work on us…" Dean tapped his temple as he looked up from Renee. "…because the Shield is real." He pointed to each of them, including her.

Shock filled her as she tried her hardest not to break the serious look that she had been working so hard on. She almost couldn't believe that Dean had acknowledged her as one of the team. It felt so nice. Though those good feeling left her quickly as she realized that Renee had turned the mic towards her. "Come Elimination Chamber, the Shield will prove to the Wyatts that they don't scare us." She said thinking quickly on her toes.

Roman gave a nod at her, which let her know that she must have said the right thing. "We don't experience fear and we don't back down, believe that. And believe in the Shield."

As Roman made a fist with his right arm and went for the Shield's fist bump, she quickly moved out of the way, letting Dean moved around her. When Renee and her were out of frame the camera man moved back slightly and let the boys have their moment of glory.

"Cut!" The camera man called as he dropped the camera down off his shoulder. "We're good."

"Thank you, again." Renee sighed. "You are a life saver."

Letting out a huge breath, now that the weight of the world seemed to fall from her shoulders for the moment, Angel smiled at the woman. "Don't worry about it, you know we're always here for you."

"I know, that's why I'm thank you," She smiled back as she gave her another hug. "You did wonderful." She whispered into her ear. "It felt really natural."

"That's good." She was glad that she didn't make a fool out of herself next to the Shield, who always seemed to know just what to say. "Maybe you could stop putting me on the spot like that."

Renee went to say something when her camera man reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. "We really need to head out if you wanna catch Mark Henry."

Renee's eyes widened as she turned from him back to Angel. "Well, you heard the man." She said. "Thank you, again. I'll see you back at the hotel." She waved as she quickly made her down the hallway with her camera man.

Waving back, Angel pulled out her phone and looked down at it. "We've got to run too." She exclaimed as she turned towards the boys who were standing off to the side talking to each other. She could hear Dean and Roman going back and forth about the challenge that Dean had made, while Seth just stood there shaking his head at his brothers.

"Guys, we have to start heading up to the top entrance." She tried to get their attention again, but when they just ignored her she took a deep breath and stepped up closer. Raising her hands to her mouth she called as loud as she could. "Hey!"

Not only did all three men that she was trying to get's attention, turned and looked at her all off the crew members in the hallway did as well. Fighting back the blush that was working its way onto her face she put her hands on her hips and shook her head at her team. "We've got to get going, Santino and Fandango's match has already started."

By the time they got to the top entrance, she could hear the crowd counting to three for the pinfall which ended with Fandango beating Santino Marella.

"You're late." The crew member said before relaying into his headset that the Shield was in their spot.

"Sorry." She frowned, knowing that he was talking to her. She was the manager after all and it was her job to get her Superstars ready for their matches on time. Though, it was really her fault that Kane decided to beat up Daniel Bryan, making it so that he couldn't do his interview with Renee.

She had taken the time to cover up the flub that Kane the 'Director of Operations' had made. He knew that Daniel had an interview during today's show, he was there at both last nights and today's meeting. If Kane can make a mistake like that, then her getting the Shield to their mark a little late wasn't something that she was going let get to her.

"You ready?" She asked as she turned towards Roman who was wetting down his hair.

"Always Babygirl." He said as the Shield's theme hit.

Roman nodded at Dean, letting him go first, before following quickly behind him. Which meant that her and Seth took up the rear. As they walked out of the doors and to the top of the steps, they split in half to the railing that divided the steps themselves. Dean and Seth went on the right and Roman and her towards the left.

"Go get him!" She heard Dean yell out as he swung his arm out and pointed at the ring before starting down in tandem with Roman.

"This contest is set for a one fall." Angel could hear the ring announcer call over the crowd. "Approaching the ring, representing the Shield. Weighting two hundred sixty-five pounds, Roman Reigns."

After Smackdown and the two house shows, walking through the crowd with the Shield was starting to get easier for her. In fact, she was starting to barely notice the hands that shot to pat her on the back. Though the one thing she was still having trouble doing was keeping the stoic, angry, bad guy look on her face. She found it almost impossible, as she watched Dean reach over and pat Roman on the shoulder, or when Seth shook out his wet hair, spraying her with water.

She had to fight a chuckle that was trying to work its way out as she wiped her face off on the shelve of her back t-shirt. She didn't know how they kept themselves from smiling and laughing all the time.

When they got to the barricade, Dean stepped out of the way and yelled once again for Roman to go and get Mark Henry. With a nod of his head, Roman made his way over the barrier and quickly made his way towards the ring.

Then just like he had the last three nights in a row, Dean stepped up to the barricade and bent a knee before turning towards her. Without a word or a thought, Angel used him as a step and made her way up and over the barricade, hoping that it looked as smooth as she felt it was.

Taking a step away from the barrier so that Dean and Seth could make their way over as well, she looked up and saw Roman looking at her with a proud look on his face. "There you go." He winked at her. "Getting better."

Biting her lip, she noticed the camera crew that was trying to make their way over to Roman, however Dean was in the way. Reaching out she tried to grab his arm and pull him back, but due to the fact that her hand couldn't even fit hallway around his bicep and the fact that the man weight like three of her, she did a pitiful job. However, Dean did end up getting the hint and stepped back just enough that the camera crew was able to get around him and get right up into Roman face.

As the camera focused on Roman, Seth and Dean moved behind the man so that they were in the shot. "It's show time!" Seth smirked.

Dean nodded his head and pounded his fist together. "Time for the Big Dog to take out the World's Strongest Man." He said as Roman made his way up into the ring.

This was when Angel noticed a strange aura around Roman as he moved across the mat and over to the corner. The man was always intense in the ring but this, this was a while different level then when he was fighting alongside his brothers.

"Let's go." Dean called as he gave her a pat on the back. Turned towards the man beside her, she realized what he was trying to get her to do. Now came the thing that she didn't get any better at over the weekend. She walked with Dean up the steel steps, took a deep breath and ducked under the ropes that he was causally holding open for her.

When she stood up, she gave a glance to Dean who gave her a smirk as he let the ropes go. She didn't know if that mean, she did ok or that she royally messed up and he was laughing at her for it.

However, it didn't matter once Mark Henry's theme hit.

Last time she saw this man, it didn't go so well; Dean got beat up pretty bad, Seth DQed the match, and the chaos that ensued after Mark Henry realized that they had just cheated him out of the US title, she didn't have fawn memories of the last time she heard this them.

Shaking her head, she tried to get her mine off of what happened last time, she glanced back towards Roman and instantly froze. She was glad that the look that was on his face wasn't aimed at her, it was a look that she could only describe as knives.

"You got this." Dean said as he gave Roman a smack on the chest. "Hit hard, fast and he won't know what hit him."

She was almost surprised to hear Dean giving Roman advice for his fight, since he threw the challenge out earlier. Though what she wasn't surprised to see Roman take the advice to heart as he eyed up 'The World's Strongest Man'.

As Mark made his way up the stairs, Dean smacked her gently against the arm. "Let's go." He guestered towards the outside of the ring.

She gave a nod of her head before quickly turning towards Roman to pat him on the shoulder. "Good luck!"

"Let him have it." Dean cheered the man on as well, as the moved to hold the ropes open for her once again.

Swiftly, she made her way through the ropes and down onto the ground, just in time for Mark Henry to make his way into the ring.

She watched intensely as Roman and Mark Henry stared each other down as Seth gave Roman a few words of encouragement.

After Seth got out of the ring, they made their way to the steel steps.

The ref signaled for the bell and instantly both Roman and Mark started to circle each other. Before the two men even made a move to start the fight, the crowd started to chant 'Roman Reigns' loud and clear.

The crowd let out a cheer as Roman started things off with a big punch to the side of Mark Henry's head, followed by a headbutt. Already hitting strong. She cheered as Roman landed another headbutt.

He then grabbed the still tapped arm of Mark Henry, trying to use it as a weakness just as Dean did, but Mark was ready for it and counted by throwing Roman into the rope. He bounced off the ropes and was sent back towards Mark, only to run into a big boot.

As he hit the mat, she couldn't help but noticed Dean next to her, wince for his friend. Though as Roman go up and turned his attention towards the three of them, Dean's look of concern turned into a cock shrug.

"I told you." Dean sighed as Roman stumbled back into the corner of the ring.

Concern quickly filled her as she watched Roman hold his head as he leaned against the turnbuckles, she could tell that that big boot had already taken a lot out of him. And it was only like two minutes into the match.

A battle cry came from Mark Henry as he ran full force into Roman and smashed him into the corner.

"Oh god." She gasped as she quickly made her way with Seth and Dean who were trying to get closer to the action, who was trying to get a better look at what was going on. With a morbid curiosity she couldn't take her eyes away from Roman as Mark pounded on him. Hitting him with one punch after another.

"Get your hands up!" Dean called out as he brought his arms up in front of his own face. "Hand up!"

Even though she was watching Roman get practically pummeled, a small smile made its way onto her face as she glanced over to Seth and Dean. She loved to see this side of the boys, the side that worried about each other, the side that cared about each other. The side that wasn't always knocking heads and bickering. Dare she said she found it cute and refreshing.

Though cute and refreshing wasn't what came to mind as Roman kicked Mark in the gut. She was amazed by how quick Roman was able to turn the fight right around, he started to push his way out of the corner by hitting Mark Henry on the back until they made it to the center of the ring. He then got his arms around Mark's neck and somehow put the biggest man into a headlock.

"There you go." Dean nodded his head, looking slightly impressed with his brother.

"Put all your weight on him." Seth chimed in as Roman got Mark down on one knee.

Though as quick as Roman was able to put him into the headlock, Mark was able to power out of it with a few hits to the chest.

"No, no, no. You got to stay tighter than that."

As Mark went for one more hit, Roman broke away from the man. With the separation between the two of them Roman was able to duck under the hit, turn around, duck down and scoop Mark Henry off his feet.

Angel let out a huge gasp has she watched the four-hundred-pound man's feet lift from the mat as Roman got him up for the Samoan Drop. As the man hit the mat, she heard both Seth and Dean gasp as well.

She took a moment to glance back and saw Seth looking quite pleased as he paced in a circle, while Dean stood there with his mouth gap open and his hands up into the air. However, she watched as the shock, turned into almost a smug as Roman turned towards them after Mark Henry kicked out of the cover.

Seth though, didn't seem to care about the kick out. "Did you see that?!" He asked as he made his way back towards them.

"How could we not." Angel gestured into the ring, as Roman grabbed Mark again.

"Got to admit that was good." Dean gave a smirk. "The bastard got one over on me."

The good feelings that the team had from the amazing four-hundred-pound Samoan Drop, didn't last long as Mark turned around and hit Roman with a headbutt that knocked him to the ground.

With Roman on the ground, Mark Henry dropped down to the mat as well and him with a a crawling headbutt something the Hall of Famer the late great Junkyard Dog did.

Both men got up and with another splash in the corner and an Irish Whip across the ring, Roman was able to get a hold of himself and stick his foot out as Mark went for yet another splash.

Though at first it didn't seem to do much, in fact it was like the hit didn't even faze Mark Henry, as he just stood there with Roman's foot against his chest. With fast thinking, Roman brought up his other leg up so that he was holding himself up by the ropes and pushed against Mark Henry's chest. Using all of his might, Roman was able to send Mark sprawling across the ring.

Quickly Roman dropped down and readied himself for a Superman punch.

"Get him!" She yelled. She was super excited to see the Superman Punch, it was one of her favorite moves that the boys did, right after the DDT.

"Yes!" She jumped at the same time as Roman and smile from ear to ear as the Superman punch landed, knocking Mark Henry back off his feet. Though the fun didn't stop there. Roman quickly made his way back into the corner once again.

Roman leaned back and did his infamous battle cry that signaled his Spear was coming and the crowd joined in. Not taking his eyes off Mark, he readied himself for the attack. She could see the look on his face change as Mark got to his feet. In a blink of an eye Roman took off across the mat and speared Mark right back down, before going for the cover.

One. Two. Three. Ding. Ding. Ding.

Excitement ran through her and she started to jump up and down. Seth beside was just as excited as she was calling things like 'that's right' and 'that's how it's done', as he quickly made his way into the ring.

She turned around to see Dean's reaction, only to see the man was standing there with pursed lips and his eyes were angled downwards. She cocked her head at him as he slowly made his way onto the mat.

She kept her eyes on him as she climbed up into the ring right behind him. As Dean made his way around Roman who was celebrating his win, she realized that something was off with him.

Just as she went to reach out and ask what was wrong, Dean turned and looked at Mark Henry who was still down on the mat. All at once a look of frustration and anger appeared on his face and without warning he started to stomp on Mark Henry.

Her jaw dropped as she watched Dean follow Mark Henry as he rolled out of the ring and on to the floor. "Dean!" She went to stop him, only for Roman to hold his hand and make his way over to the ropes.

After a little bit of time, Dean must have noticed him because he stopped and towards the ring.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing." Dean let himself get pulled away by the ref.

"That's weak."

And like that the lights went out. No…

D.D.D

As the Wyatts' stupid mix of noises echoed through the dark arena, all of the frustration that filled him from Roman winning a match that he couldn't went away. Without another thought he quickly made his way back up into the ring.

"What is he up to this time?" He heard Roman say as he passed.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Dean sighed as he carefully made his way towards the middle of the ring. Just in time for the titiantron to light up with Rowan's sheep mask thing.

"I got the joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart." _Was Bray signing?_ Dean couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he stepped up next to Angel and Seth. "Down in my heart. Down in my heart." He was definitely signing. Which wasn't the weirdest thing that he had seen the man do but was strange none the less. "I got the joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart. Down in my head, to stay…"

Bray finally turned towards the camera. "You know, as our day of reckoning inches closer, I can't help but feel this child like excitement building up in me!" His voice grew louder with each word, only to fall back down. "The clock is ticking. Your defeat, it will not come in vain. Your shattered bones will pave the streets of my kingdom. And from my throne, Imma burn them all."

 _Throne? Kingdom?_ Dean cocked his head at the screen. What the hell was he talking about?

"I can't help but wonder Shield, I must ask you…"

"Oh, this outta be good." Seth sighed.

"…in the end was all of this worth it?" Bray started to laugh.

"Are you…" Luke stepped forward as Bray turned his back to them. "…really willing to die for this?"

Bray turned his head back towards the camera. "Because if you're not, you've already lost." He started laughing again.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Roman said over a mic that Dean didn't see him get. "How about you come out here and talk that noise?"

"Alright." Dean smirked at the big man as he turned back towards the screen.

"Funny…." Bray turned fully around. "You should say that…. we were thinking the exact same thing." Bray walked off screen.

"Run."

"Oh shit." Seth took a deep breath as the arena went completely dark once again as the Wyatt's theme started.

Dean glanced backwards as he noticed Bray walk out from behind the curtain. Angel had sometime during the Wyatts' promo had tucked herself slightly behind him, which he didn't blame her. Sticking out his arm, he got her attention as he slowly walked her backwards towards the ropes, that the same time that Seth and Roman made their way back as well. "You might want to get out of here." He warned her.

She nodded as her back hit against the ropes, though she didn't make a move to duck out of the ring. Her eyes were plastered on the ramp where Bray Wyatt was, fear echoing in them.

Suddenly let the lights came back on, making him look from Angel and back towards Bray and his goons, and almost instantly he was ready to go. All the frustration and anger he had building up inside of him, was now aimed at the three men in front of him. And if they only knew what they were getting themselves into, they would be the ones 'running.'

"Come on." He couldn't stand still; his whole body was buzzing. "Come on, get up here. Let's go."

"Shield! Shield! Shield! Shield!" He could hear the crowd chat as the Wyatts got close to the ring.

"That's right." He nodded his head as he watched Bray slowly reached up.

"Babygirl, you might wanna get down." He could hear Roman say as the man leaned back, not taking his eyes off the threat in front of him.

"Right." Dean took a moment to watch from the corner of his eyes as she quickly scrambled out of the ring; but his attention was drawn swiftly back as Bray made his way into the ring.

 _Come on! Make a move!_ He begged Roman. He wanted this, he needed this, and judging by the look on Roman's face, so did he.

Roman gave a slight nod before stepping forward into the middle of the ring. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper answered Roman's challenge by stepping up next to their leader. To which Seth and him answered by stepping up next to Roman.

"Let's go ugly." Dean taunted as he looked Luke right in the eyes. "You wanna dance? Because I'm real good at the one two punch…"

Luke did make a move, but it wasn't he one he wanted. His eyes widened as he watched Luke Harper made his way to the side and ducked under the ropes, back onto the apron. Quickly he glanced over to Rowan and Bray as they did the same thing before slide off the apron and onto the floor.. _Not this again._ He growled as he cracked his neck. One day someone was going to rev him up to the point he was going to be able to calm himself back down.

As the three men met at the bottom of the ramp, Bray did that thing where he put out his arms and Luke and Erick stood behind him. "This game belongs to me…." Bray smirked as his eyes ran from Roman, to Seth only to snap over to him. "...and so does your little lamb."

 _Little lamb?_ His eyes widened at the words, as he took a quick glance back to Angel who was standing there on the apron, holding onto the top rope for dear life.

Anger poured threw him as his snapped his head back towards Bray, but as soon as his eyes landed on the man, the lights once again went out, only to come back on and the Wyatts weren't there.

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: It is about time that Angel told Shield. There is one wolf that wants to devour himself a lamb.**

 **Skovko: Dean does save the day! He's kind of good at that in a weird way.**

 **Lissa003: Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot to me. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Oh and we will see if the Shield can protect her.**

 **Wolviegurl: I'm glad you liked the Pack Protection Detail! I thought it really suited the boys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's here! Chapter Twenty Two! Woot! I hope you all are enjoying the story. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 17, 2014**

 **Edited: 7/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

 _This game belongs to me…and so does your little lamb._

The words echoed in Angel's head over and over as she slowly walked through the public area of the arena with Dean, Seth, and Roman. They were trying to make their way backstage to the locker room, she could hear the few fans that were in the lobby waiting for them, cheering, and booing. Though she paid no attention to them, she couldn't bring her mind off of whatever Bray Wyatt meant.

 _Little Lamb?_ Those were the words that Bray Wyatt seemed to nickname her in his own way, calling her 'little lamb' almost every time they ran into each other. Swallowing the quickly forming lump in her throat, she answered the question that was bouncing in her head and didn't like the answer. He was talking about her. She was the Shield's little lamb which meant that he thought that she belonged to him? What did that even mean? What did he want with her? Part of her didn't want to know, just the thought of 'belonging' to Bray Wyatt sent chill ran down her spine and made her stomach started to turn.

"Angel?" Roman's voice knocked her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She blinked up at the big man that was walking slightly in front of her.

"Did you hear anything that I said?" He raised an eyebrow at her as they walked up to the security guards, that were stationed at the doors to the backstage arena.

Sighing she shook her head. "Sorry, I was in my own little world." A world that she didn't want to be a part of.

After saying thank you to the two guards that held open the door for them, they made their way into the backstage area. The door closed behind them and all the noise from the public area hushed.

They only made it a few steps into the backstage area when she almost ran into Roman who stopped dead in his tracks. Blinking, Angel looked up to see all three members of her team had stopped and were now looking at her.

"Are you ok, Babygirl?" Roman sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Facing growing hot under their stares, she gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know if you had anything else scheduled for tonight or if we could just pack up and head out."

"I mean, nothing scheduled, but what about the rest of the show?" She asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "We already did our interview and finished the our match, I don't think we're going to be needed anymore."

took a deep breath. Getting out of here did sound good. Especially since that meant it would get her away from Bray Wyatt at least for a little while. "Yeah, we can head out." She nodded her head.

After she answered she expected them to start down the hallway again, but they didn't; they just stood there looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Roman shook his head. "Angel, I would just tell us what's on your mind before Deano here cuts open his hand again." He gestured over to Dean who was standing a bit away from them with his eyes plastered to the floor, looking like he was deep in thought.

"It's nothing really," She answered quickly, not sure if Roman was joking or not. "It's just Bray."

"Bray?" Dean's head snapped up and those blue eyes pierced straight through her. "What about Bray?" His voice seemed deeper than normal, and she could visually see his jaw tick as he clenched his teeth.

A sigh behind her and a heavy hand on her shoulder brought her away from the seething man back towards Seth and Roman who were shaking their heads. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He's right." Seth agreed. "We're going to make sure that he never touches you again."

A small smile worked its way onto her face as she looked at the three men in front of her. She had once compared them to guard dogs and the look that was in their eyes just fueled the comparison even more. It was like they were swearing their loyalty to her right then and there, and they didn't know how much that meant to her.

"I know, it's just when he said that I was his…."

"God damn it." Dean barked making her jump slightly. "I knew it, I fucking knew it."

Roman turned towards his friend with a frown on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"'Your little lamb.'" Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he started to pace back and forth. "I knew that it sounded familiar, that I should know what he was talking about. He was talking about her."

"What do you mean he was talking about her?" Seth questioned. "I thought he was talking about your title or some shit."

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "When I interrupted Bray on Friday, I heard him call her little lamb, I just didn't put two and two together." He said with a curse. Her eyes widened as Dean started to swing his arms out, hitting anything and everything he could as he mumbled choice words under his breath.

Seth sighed. "This is worse than we thought."

"What's worse?" She asked not taking her eyes off Dean.

Roman sighed. "We figure that Bray was just using you to get to us. Like he was messing with you to stir us up and that he was going to stop once our match on Sunday was over, but now…I'm not so sure."

A chill shot down her back. She had the same notion of Bray using her to get to them, but to hear Seth say that he wasn't sure anymore what Bray's intention was when it came to her made her head spin.

"Standing here isn't going to help with anything." Roman said as he walked over towards Dean. "Why don't we head to the locker room and get packed up like we said. We have an hour drive, that's plenty of time to figure out what the hell to do with Bray."

"I keep telling you what we're going to do. We're going to kick his ass!" Dean said with a snark on his face. "Beat him to an inch of his life and maybe he'll realize that this isn't a game and that he's messing with the wrong person."

Her mouth dropped as her eyes bounced from person to person, she could tell that even as Seth and Roman shook their heads at Dean, their eyes seemed to agree with his plan.

Without another word, Roman lead them down the hallway towards the locker room. And that's when she noticed something strange; Roman and Seth had taken up positions on either side of Dean, like they were escorting him like he was a criminal.

But then again, she had never seen Dean this angry. His eyes were dark, his body twitched, she could hear his deep breaths that rose from his chest with each step. Everything about the man screamed 'don't mess with me'.

With her eyes glued on Dean, she didn't notice the person who was walking down the hallway until it was too late. Without stopping she smashed right into them hard enough that she stumbled backwards and nearly fell.

"Oi! Watch where the hell you're going?" An Irish accent told her just what, or who she had ran into.

Her eyes ranked up to see the Celtic Warrior himself standing there, glaring at her. "I'm dory Sheamus." She said as she quickly stepped out of the way.

"Sorry?" He gave a snicker. "Don't you try to use that shit on me."

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

An amused look came to Sheamus's face as he rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about; that innocent, sweet act, I know that it is bullshit."

Baffled she gave a shook of her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right." He sighed. "If it wasn't for you interfering with the match on Friday, Ambrose wouldn't have gotten out of the way and my kick would have hit him instead of Christian. And we would have won."

"Interfering?" She blinked as she thought back to the match. She still had no idea what he was talking about. All she did that night was tell Dean who watch out as she watched Sheamus ready for his Brogue Kick, but that was something that everyone did, even JBL and Cole would call out every now to warn a Superstar. Interfering would be if she distracted anyone or pulled Dean out of harm's way, not just shouting from the side lines.

"You try to act all sweet, like you would never cheat for the Shield. Even going out of the way as to 'yell' at Dean for his DQ last week, but I see right through you, bitch."

"Hey Sheamus!" Dean's voice echoed loudly through the hallway, making Angel jump and turned to see a less than happy looking Dean making his way over towards them. "You need to put on your big boy pants and stop blaming our manager for your loss." He said stepping in between the two of them and getting right into Sheamus' face. "Since when did cheering your teammates become interference?"

"Oh, shut up you lunatic." Sheamus said squaring his chest.

"Make me."

"Dean!" She and Seth called out to him at the same time.

"Oh, I will." Sheamus took a step closer so that the two of them were nose and nose. She could feel the electricity that shot though the two of them as they stared each other down. It was terrifying.

Not wanting a backstage brawl to break out, she went to do something that most would say wasn't smart and took a step forward to try and break up the two men. Only to be stopped dead in her tracks as Dean glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Sheamus." Relife washed from Angel as she heard a voice from behind them call out. "Sheamus…We uh…we need you for your interview." The wide eyed crew member said as they noticed what was going on.

Turning back towards the two men in front of her, she saw a smirk on Sheamus's face and a snarl on Dean's.

"Sheamus." The crew member tried again, though this time it seemed to get his attention. Sheamus stepped backwards with his eyes still locked on Dean.

"Coming." He said as he walked around Dean.

 **D.D.D**

Go and play with your little bitch. Sheamus's parting words echoed through Dean's head as he watched the pale bastard walked down the hall with the crew member that came to pull him away. God his blood was boiling at this point, in fact between all the shit that had happened today, he was ready to punch something, and by something he meant someone. And right now, that would be Sheamus. He wanted to smash that ginger head into the wall over and over and over and over…

He couldn't believe that Sheamus had enough balls to call out Angel like that with them standing right there.

"What an asshole." He heard Seth sigh as he walked up behind him. "I wouldn't peg Sheamus for a guy who would blame someone else for his screw up."

"Me neither." Roman agreed.

A thought sparked in Dean's mind as he turned and smirked towards his brothers that had walked up behind him. "It's such an injustice." As the words came out of his mouth, both Seth and Roman's eyes light up, with the recognizable look. One that got his blood pumping again. One that promised by the end of the night he was going to be able to smash his fist into someone, hopefully a ginger bastard.

Though as the three of them exchanged glanced he couldn't help but noticed Angel standing in the middle of them with a baffled look on her face that just seemed to make her look even more naïve then normal.

"Come on." Roman gave him a slap on the back as they started down the hallway once more.

Once they got to the main backstage area, Seth and Angel had split off to go get waters and snacks; while he and Roman went straight into the locker room. They walked pasted Daniel Bryan who was icing his hurt shoulder and Fandango who was talking on his phone before taking up their mantel at the metal table that the crew members set up for the Superstars to use.

As soon as they sat down, Dean noticed Roman looking at him with eyebrows raised. "What?" he asked the man as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Just wondering what's going on with you, man." Roman dropped his voice down so low that even Dean was having trouble hearing what he was saying.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Roman sighed. "You've been more on edge the last couple of days. I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

All he could do, was blink at the Samoan. More on edge? "A lot of shit has been piling up, man of course I'm going to be 'more on edge'." He said almost in shock that Roman had even asked about why he was more pissed off then normal. With everything that has happened in the last month he was surprised that he hadn't lost it all together.

"Come on man, we've been dealing with this kind of shit since we came up from FCW. So why now?"

He hated to admit it, but Roman was right. They had been dealing with all kind of shit since they debuted. Truth be told, he didn't know himself what had him so railed up, but it wasn't good. Him being this railed up was something that no one wanted. Not Roman, not Seth, not Angel, not even himself.

The last time he felt this way was back on FCW when he had that 'feud' with William Regal. And everyone knew how that went. He smashed the man's head into an exposed turnbuckle and had to be pulled away from him by the entire FCW locker room, before he killed the man.

"I though you guys were going to get packed so we can head out." Angel's voice came from the front of the locker room.

Turning, he saw both her and Seth making their way over to them with waters and what look like a plate full of granola bars and other snacks.

"Change of plans, Babygirl." Roman smirked at her as she handed him one of the waters.

"Change of plans?" Dean watched as the confused look from the hallway reappeared on her face again as she walked around the table to hand him a water as well.

"We wanna catch the last match." He couldn't help but smirk as he glanced back towards Seth and Roman.

"Oh?" She cocked her head as she reached over to the plate of snacks that Seth had placed on the table and grabbed a granola bar. He could tell that she only half believed them as the confused look turned into one of curiosity. "Well then." She said opening her granola bar. "If we're going to stay until the end of the show, I'm going to take the time to change into something a little more comfortable for the ride." She gave them each a little smile before making her way over towards the locker where her and Roman had stuffed their things for the show.

"Want someone to walk you down to the woman's locker room." Seth asked, knowing that she wasn't going to break the long-standing rule of the opposite sex not allowed to undress in the opposite's locker room. For obvious reasons.

"No thanks, I should be fine." She casted a quick look over her should before going back to rummaging through her things.

"Are you sure?" Seth almost seemed surprised by her answer.

"Uh-huh." She got up with a lump of messily folded clothes in her arms.

Seth sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You know that Bray is still here, right?"

The small smile that was on her face fell almost instantly as she nodded her head. "Yeah I know….and I know what you're trying to do. And I appreciate that you're trying to protect me, but you can't just follow me around for the rest of my life." She gave a small chuckle as she bit her bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight and an almost proud look came to her face. "I know that Bray is still here, but just like with Randy...I can't let him rule my life. I won't let him rule my life."

Dean nodded his head as he realized that even though her face showed a look that was proud and almost brave, the rest of her seemed not as sure. She was fumbling with the clothes that she had in her arms and fidgeted about in her spot. Though despite of all that, he couldn't help but to have respect for her and what she was saying. However, he could also understand Seth's point of view as well. Playing with fire wasn't smart, especially when the fire's name was Bray Wyatt.

But she was indeed right, she couldn't let men like Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton rule over her. If she did that then she might as well say goodbye to the WWE. Making enemies is one of the very basic functions of this business, and he of all people should know how easy it was to make an enemy.

"Just be careful." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. "And if something does happen, don't hesitate to yell for us." He said making those hazel eyes turn towards him in awe. "And when I say yell out, I mean it, as loud as you can." He said as he felt his brothers-in-arms staring at him like he had just grown another head. "Don't just stand there plastered to the wall like I saw you on Friday, if you have to throw a punch or a knee to the groan."

She nodded her head quickly as that iconic smile appeared on her face. "Don't worry, I won't ever hesitate with Bray Wyatt again."

"Good." He nodded as she quickly made her way out of the locker room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, he felt as something, he was guessing a hand smacked him up against the back of the head. "What the hell are you thinking? We talked about this." Seth yelled in his ear, making him cringe away from the man. "We said that we weren't going to let her walk around alone while at work. Just in case, Bray tried something again."

"No, you said that." He groaned as he shook his head, like he was trying to get water out of it, which helped the ringing slightly. "I said that I was going to kick Bray's ass." He leaned back in his chair, preparing himself for whatever lecture Seth was about to riddle him with.

"Dean…." He quickly tuned out Seth's voice out as the lecture started.

"Hey!" It was Roman's voice that brought him back to reality. Blinking and readjusting the way he was sitting in his seat he looked around to see that Seth was no longer yelling at him but pacing back and forth with a pissed off look on his face. "Right now, this ain't helping." He told them. "We need to focus on the task at hand."

Seth took a deep breath as he stopped his pacing. Nodding his head, he made his way back to the table. "So, what are we going to do about Sheamus?" He asked going right into the Architect mode of his.

"What we do best." Dean smirked.

"Go down at the end of his match and beat the pulp out of him?"

"What else? Shake hands and put are differences behind us." Roman joked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, hell no!" Dean laughed. "There's no way that we're going to let Sheamus get away with acting like a dickhead to our manager." Plus, he wasn't going to let yet another opportunity to get into a brawl slip through his fingers.

Dean cocked his head as he noticed that Seth's pissed off frown had turned into a half smirk. The type of smirk that was bad, bad for him. "What?" He groaned already regretting asking what the smirk meant.

"Nothing," Seth shook his head. "It's just you've been calling Angel 'our manager' a lot lately."

"Isn't that what she is?" He raised an eyebrow. "She didn't seem to like being called a valet or else I would call her that."

Rolling his eyes, Seth took a deep breath before changing the subject back to the plan. "Well I want to point out that 'our manager' won't be too happy with us going out there and beating up Sheamus."

"Well she'll have to get over it." He said knowing that Seth was right. If she wasn't happy about Seth DQing him, surly she wasn't going to be happy about them DQing a match that wasn't even theirs. But she was just shit out of luck on that one. They were the House of Justice and beating the injustice out of people was what they did.

"I say we head out for gorilla now, that way little Miss Goody Two Shoes can't get in our way." He suggested with a smirk on his face.

Seth and Roman instantly stood up as the words poured from his mouth. It didn't take long for him to feel the excitement pour through them. They were as ready as he was to go out and serve some justice.

 **A.A.A**

Quickly Angel made her way back to the locker room, carrying her Shield gear in her arms. She couldn't help but feel awkward as she walked down the hallway in the pajamas that she had packed for the long ride to Colorado Springs.

Normally, she would just change into her lounge clothes, a pair of plain jeans or sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she had forgotten to wash clothes before she left for the show today. Which meant her lounge clothes were still in her bag of dirty clothes, so instead she decided to grab out her pajamas instead. Which was a red spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of black cotton shorts.

Which only made her feel more out of place, since she was walking around in summer clothes in the middle of February. And that wasn't the worse part. She had forgotten to bring a different pair of shoes to put on after the show so she was still walking around in her Shield black boots, which just look great with her pjs.

Blushing, she looked around the semi crowded hallways and much to her surprise it seemed like no one even noticed her. Though it did made sense; most of them were too busy doing their jobs anyway and she figured that she wasn't the strangest thing that they had seen backstage. Goldust was walking around somewhere.

Finally making back to the men's locker room, she took a deep breath. She was kind of worried to see the boys' reactions to her outfit. This wasn't her normal get up. Far from it. Seth knew that Seth was going to pick on her, Roman probably wouldn't care at all and Dean…. Dean would…Dean was the one that she had no idea what kind of reaction she was going to get from him.

Giving her head a shake, she gave a knock on the door. Only to raise an eyebrow when she didn't get answer. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked her head into the room to see that it was completely empty.

"Hello?" She called out to make sure no one was in the bathroom, before walking into the room. Where did everyone go? She sighed as she made her way over to the locker that held her stuff. After stuffing her Shield gear into her suitcase, she turned back towards the metal table where the three waters and plate of granola bars were still sitting, though the three men that she had brought those things for were not.

Maybe they went down to catering to get some real food?She thought, trying to figure where on Earth they would have gone without telling her. Seth was just reluctant to let her walk down the hallway by herself and now they left her alone without a word.

Grabbing her phone out of the small back pocket of her shorts, she shot Roman a quick text only to hear his text tone come from behind her.

Her eyes widened as she turned towards the mess of bags that made up her and Roman's things. The only time Roman didn't have his phone on him was when he was in the ring. He always made sure to carry it because he didn't' want to miss a call or text from home.

Panic hit her as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"What!"

"The Shield?" JBL and Lawler's voice echoed from the TV that was placed in the locker room.

The Shield? She whipped her head about towards the flat-screen with wide eyes. Well she found the three men that she was looking for, and she now knew why Roman's phone was in his bag.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the three men she was looking for beat up on Sheamus, who was stuck in the corner of the ring.

Why on Earth would they…. "Such an injustice." Her breath hitched in her chest as she remembered Dean's words from earlier.

An injustice, he had thought that Sheamus blaming her for the loss in the match that that they had, was an injustice. And when the Shield thought something was an injustice they went out and fixed it. They were the Hounds of Justice. Which meant… they were doing this for her. With wide eyes she watched as John Cena rushed out towards the ring, Dean met the man head on as Seth dragged Sheamus across the ring.

Roman quickly turned to help Dean gain an upper hand on Cena, only for Daniel Brayan to run out, which once again Dean turned to take on the new competitor. As Cesaro and Christian got into the ring, the fight broke apart and turned into a full out brawl.

As the fight raged on, on the screen, she quickly took off out the locker room and towards the gorilla. Though by the time she had got there the Wyatt's were in the fight as well. Each of them going up against a member of the Shield.

Roman had Bray, Seth had Luke Harper and Dean was fighting with Erick Rowan. God the fight was getting brutal. As she watched her fist clenched and she bit down on her bottom lip hard as she watched what played on the TV screen. Though the camera men weren't even able to keep up with all the action.

By the time the show went off air, security was out in the ring as well as most of the refs, trying their hardest to break up the fight. Most of the Superstars backed down after a few moments, but not the one and only mouth piece of the Shield. Dean just stood there with his arm out wide like he was begging to be hit. It took Seth and Roman pulling him completely out of the ring to make him stop.

Roman forced Dean towards the crowd, separating him from the rest of the men. After yelling something at him, the Big Dog made his way over to the barricade, giving a slightly glance back at his brother in arms before hopping over the thing.

Wanting to make sure to meet them when they came out, she took off towards the door that lead to the public area. She hoped that she could beat them there

 **D.D.D**

Dean mumbled some not so nice words as they made their way out of the arena. Though he could feel a huge smile on his face as he walked. What just broke out in the ring was beautiful to him. They only came out to beat down Sheamus and got a whole lot more.

"What a way to say goodnight." Seth laughed as he hugged Roman's head.

"I'm sure Sheamus won't be messing with Angel any time soon." Roman smirked, pushing Seth off him.

"Oh no, not after what Dean said to him." Seth gave a fake shiver as he turned back towards him. "God man the things your mind thinks of."

Dean couldn't help but smirk as he tried to remember the shit that he had spewed at the plate bastard. Something along the lines of 'if he ever thought about being an ass to Angel, he would come after him with a tire iron and beat him so bloody that his skin's pigment will forever be red.'

"Thank you, Jeeves." Seth smirked at the crew member that held the door to the backstage open for them. Though once they walked through the doorway, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Holy shit." Seth took the words right out of his mouth.

Angel was standing there slightly down the hall, with her arms crossed and a look on her face that he couldn't pick on her face. But her face was the last thing that he looked at.

He couldn't stop himself as his eyes ran up and down her body. She was wearing a small red stop that hugged around her small frame and tiny black shorts. This was far from what she normally wore. Though none of her normal clothes were baggy, none of them fit her like this. Her small red shirt was pasted against her, clinging to her curves.

Then there were the little black shorts that she was wearing. This was the first time that he had seen her wearing short, and even though they weren't short shorts they sure did how off a lot of leg. And for some reason the combination of both the shorts and her black combat style boots really did it for him.

Jesus!He yelled at himself, shaking his head. What the hell was he doing? Getting excited over this? He had seen girls wear less in and out of the ring. This was nothing, just a chick wearing her PJs.

"Oh god, she looks pissed." Roman leaned over and whispered as he grabbed the top his vest.

Did she?Dean questioned as he raised a brow at her, finally looking at her face. Which when he did, she was looking at them with a look that made it hard to pick up what she was thinking exactly.

"We're about to get screamed at." Seth sighed.

"Been there, done that." He shook his head at his brothers

"Yeah, well we haven't." Seth brought up. "And that shit looked scary."

Not this again. Dean sighed as he took the initiative and started towards Angel. He still couldn't see what Seth and Roman were talking about. Angel scary? Nah.

He did slow down as he got closer to her; however, it wasn't because he was nervous or scared. The look in her eyes made him curious, he wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

When he got about an arm's length away from her, he stopped. Seth and Roman halted right behind him.

As they just stood there a small smirk appeared on her face. "Justice served?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

The three of them looked at each other, before Seth nodded his head.

"Good." She winked. "Now let's go we've got a long drive." She spun around and started to walk away from them.

As she dissappared down the hall, Dean turned to his brothers and looked at him in awe. This did not go as they had thought, all three of them thought that they were just about to get their asses handed to them or at least get a frown and shake of the had. But no, the woman seemed to approve the fact that they just beat down Sheamus.

Seth started laughing. "Justice served?"

* * *

 **Guest: I'm glad that you liked it. Here's the update, I hope you like it just as much. Whoever you are! Lol.**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm glad you liked it! I think that Dean is cute with Angel too! And if you like it there is more things coming!**

 **Wolviegurl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Dean really does need to let loose doesn't he.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back! Chapter Twenty Three here for you! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 17, 2014**

 **Edited: 7/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

As they walked up to the car that was parked where they had left it this morning, Angel was already starting to regret that she didn't wear her sweatpants, dirty or not. It was freezing, and her little shorts and peacoat weren't keeping her warm in the slightest. Just get to the car. She told herself as she adjusted her hold on her bags.

"Angel!" She heard Seth's voice call out towards her. Glancing back, she saw all three members of the Shield following behind her.

"What's up?" She asked as she reluctantly slowed down.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on with you?" He asked as they caught up.

What was up with her? "What do you mean?" She cocked her head.

"It's just that, you're not acting like we thought you would."

"Fuck this." Dean cursed. "What he's trying to ask is, why the hell haven't you yelled at us for starting the brawl tonight?" He said sounding as blunt as ever.

She gave her head a shake but couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She knew that they were confused by the fact that she didn't yell at them. "You want me to yell at you?"

"We don't 'want' you to." Roman sighed. "We were kind of expecting you to."

"Why?" She said as all three of them looked at her like she had just spoken a different language.

"You know because of what we did to Sheamus and the fact that we started a huge brawl." Seth answered her. "You know kind of like what happened when you yelled at Dean for the DQ."

"If you remember, I didn't really yell at him for the DQ. I yelled at him for being a jerk." She pointed out. "And you know it would be pretty crappy of me to tell you off, after all you attacked Sheamus because of what he said to me, right?"

Roman and Seth's eyes widened as the words came from her mouth. "Such and injustice, right?" She quoted what Dean as said before after dealing with Sheamus, as she turned towards the man; who gave her a nod as he smirked at her. "I should be thanking you, not yelling at you."

"So, you're not mad." Seth said seeming to still be confused.

"No, I'm not mad." She laughed as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the car keys. "It wouldn't matter if I was, whether I like it or not, dealing pain and justice onto other is what the Shield does. And even though I may not always stand for it, I'll always stand with you and cheer you on." She held out the keys towards Seth.

"Well, when you put it that way." Seth took the keys from her. "You just keep sounding more and more like a member of the Shield."

Her face warmed and her chest swelled as pride filled her as Roman gave her nod and patted her on the back. She couldn't imagen how good those words were going to feel. Him saying that she was sounding more like a Shield member was like Seth and Roman tell her that they finally accept her.

Two of three. She thought as her eyes drifted over to Dean who seemed to be in his own little world; standing next to his bag while dancing slightly, that seemed to be to warm him up more than entertainment.

"Now that we everything settled, let's get this show on the road." Seth called as he unlocked the car.

After they stacked their bags, that they took into the ring with them, they quickly got into the car. She opened up the back door and crawled in, and instantly found herself wishing that they had started the car while playing their game of luggage Jenga. That way the car would already be warmed up, instead of feeling the ice box on wheels. By the time everyone else had gotten in the car, her teeth her chattering.

"Seth, you might want to turn on the heat or else we might have a popsicle for a manager." Roman laughed as he looked over at her.

"Well maybe if she didn't wear summer clothes, in the middle of February, she wouldn't be freezing." Seth said as he did indeed turn on the car and turned up the heat.

"I'm sorry, I need to do some laundry." She sighed as she rubbed her numb legs.

A familiar leather jacket entered her vision. "Here." She looked up to see Dean turned around his seat with his jacket in his hands. "Use it to cover your legs."

Her eyes widened as she stared from the jacket up to the man who was looking back to her with pursed lips.

"Are you going to take it or not?"

A blush came to her face as she reached out and took the jacket. "Thanks." She went to smile at him, but he had already turned back around in his seat and was looking out the window.

She glanced back down at the heavy leather jacket that was in her hand. She took a deep breath before covering her legs with the thing. Heat radiated from the jacket; the inside of the coat was almost hot on her cold legs.

"Alright so what's the census, on food?" Seth asked as he started out of the loading dock.

"Yes." Roman nodded his head. "I'm running on empty."

"I'm with the big guy." Dean said.

"What about you, Angel?" Seth looked back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Food sounds great." Food sounded very good, she had been hungry since the end of Roman's match.

"Food it is then." Seth smirked as they made their way out onto the main roads.

As soon as they rounded the outside of the arena, shouts and screams of the fans hit the car so loudly that it seemed to rock the thing.

"Shield!" She could hear fans yell as the jumped up and down.

"Hey!" Seth smirked and gave a small wave them.

"Move or you're getting ran over." Dean mumbled under his breath as he gave a peace sign to the crowd.

"Dean!" She called out and gave a small smack to the back of Dean's chair. "Be nice they came out to see you."

"That is where you're wrong." Dean shook his head as he glanced back at her. "They came to see people like Cena and Daniel Bryan."

Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes to the man in the front seat. He was the one in the wrong, she could see several of the fans holding signs that said, 'Believe in the Shield.' But yet in his eyes they didn't come to see him.

As they pulled away from the fans, she gave a small smile and wave out her window even though she was pretty sure that it was tinted and that no one was going to see her.

"Where do we want to go get food?" Seth asked.

"Anywhere that is open." Roman chuckled. "Big man has to eat."

"I saw a Sonic's and TacoBell earlier." Angel said as she readjusted the way she was sitting, making sure that Dean's jacket wasn't dragging on the floor.

"Feeling more like burgers than tex mex." Seth sighed. "How about you guys?"

"I could do burgers."

"Yeah."

"Well then it looks like we're going to Sonic." Seth sighed.

On the way to Sonic's, Angel found herself trying her hardest to keep up with the conversation that was dancing around the car. At first it was just talking about work, and their match with the Los Matadors and Sin Cara tomorrow, but it almost instantly changed into the Running of the Bulls. Which is when they learned that Dean was the only one of them truly crazy enough to want to run with the bulls.

It then jumped to what was the scariest thing that each one would ever do, but as soon as she said skydiving, Dean changed the subject to action movies, like Mission Impossible and James Bond. Then they fought over which of the Bonds was the best one and which movie was the best. It turned into an almost all out battle that made her laugh as Dean started to cut off Roman and Seth as they tried to fight for their opinion.

"Dean! Your so fucking annoying!" Seth yelled as he turned into the Sonic's parking lot.

"At least I'm not wrong about which Bond movie is the best." He answered back.

Seth rolled his eyes as he pulled up to one of the many drive thru style parking spots. "Just shut up and order food."

After going back and forth, they ordered their foods and waited for the car hop style server came with their food. Seth passed out all the food and drinks and the conversation started back up. This time it was about the best burgers and the fact that Seth and Roman weren't partially happy about having to eat fast food.

"Gotta do a few extra reps tomorrow." Roman sighed as he devoured his second burger.

"Yeah, for everyone but Angel." Seth smirked as he looked back at her. "You need more meat on your bones anyway."

"Ha Ha Ha." She snickered as she aggressively chomped on a few fires.

"Hey, I'm just saying. You weight, what like ten pounds?"

"I'm sorry, but I weight a bit more than ten pounds."

"So, like twenty?" She gave a glare to the man in the driver seat.

"Babygirl, it doesn't matter the exact number, we just know that all of us could arm curl you with no problem." Roman smirked as a small chuckle echoed from all three men.

"Arm curl?" Dean shook his head. "There's no reason to even arm curl her, she weighs about as much as the United States Championship belt."

She shook her head at the man. "Good try but I've carried the US championship for you before." She stuck out her tongue at him as he turned back around towards her.

"Yeah and you weigh a about as much as that. Maybe like a few pounds heavier but not much."

She gasped as a fry came flying at her. "Hey! Don't throw food, this is a rental car."

Dean mocked her as he turned back around with a smirk on her face. "Well aren't you rock and roll."

"Alright children." Seth called out as he got ready to start their journey. "If you keep acting up, I will turn this car around."

"You better not!" She told him. "We have a schedule to keep and Stephanie will kill me if you're not there for Main Event tomorrow.

 **D.D.D**

Dean let out a yawn as he saw the hotel come into view. He couldn't wait to get out of the car and stretch, he hated being cramped up like this for long periods of time. After giving his neck a crack, he looked up at the entrance of the hotel and let out a huge sigh of relief when he realized that there wasn't a wave of fans waiting outside for them. He didn't have enough energy to play nice with others.

"We're here." Seth sighed as he pulled up in front of the hotel.

Quickly, Dean gathered up his things to get ready to get out of the car; though when he went to put on his jacket he realized that it wasn't on the floor where he normally put it. Raising an eyebrow, he looked around the front seat, trying to figure out where the hell his jacket went. That's when he remembered he gave it to Angel to keep her legs warm, since she had stupidly worn shorts in winter.

Turning around, he half expected her to be holding it out for him already, but instead what he saw shocked him a bit. She was curled up against her door, her jacket placed under her head and his jacket draped over her, covering her from practically head to toe.

"We lost her about twenty minutes into the ride." Roman smiled down at her as he opened his door.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to decide whether or not he should let her sleep. But ultimately the fact that he needed his jacket and the fact that he already had to experience the awkwardness of carrying her up to her room before, he decided against it.

"Hey, Angel." He called out to her. "Angel, we're here." She stirred slightly, turning her head towards him, making it so that have half her face was slightly tucked under his jacket. "Hey, time to wake up."

She started to mumble back at him, but halfway through a not understandable words she stopped, and her brows drew together. She then drew in a deep breath before a slight smile appeared on her face.

He cocked his head at her, as she pulled his jacket up closer to her face and took another deep breath. Was she smelling his jacket, and did she enjoy it? After watching her take another deep breath, he noticed her eyes starting to flutter open slightly.

"Angel?"

"Huh?" She answered in a yawn as she slowly let her eyes open. He just sat there as she looked around trying to figure out what was going on before those hazel orbs landed on him. "What?"

He sighed as he tried to stop himself from thinking that her sleepy little face was cute. "We're at the hotel."

"Oh?" She yawned again, as she slowly started to sit up, only making it harder for ignoring the cuteness.

"Hey, look who's awake." Roman peaked his head into his open door. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did." She gave a small smile. "Didn't want to wake up."

"Well the sooner we get into the hotel, the sooner we can all go to bed." He winked at her.

"That sounds so good." She sat completely up, making his jacket fall form her shoulders to her bare legs. She blinked slightly as she looked down at the thing like she was trying to figure out what it was. After a few seconds of her staring down at the jacket, her eyes widened and snapped up at him.

"Oh! Sorry." She said flustered as she quickly handed his jacket towards him.

"It's fine." He told her as he took the thing. Trying to get out of the small area as fast as he could, he turned around, gave his head a quick shake before struggling to get his jacket on.

When he finally figured out how to get his leather jacket on, he got out of the car and boy did his body ache as he moved. Slowly he gave every part of him a stretch, from his arms to his feet, trying to get himself back into working order.

As he bent down to stretch his back, the open front of his leather jacket fell into his face. Without thinking, he drew in a deep breath; taking in the scent of the warm leather. He was always a man you enjoyed the scent of leather, but he couldn't understand what about the scent made Angel smile and snuggle into his jacket while she slept.

"Ambrose, get over here and get your shit." Seth called over to him.

Groaning, he gave one more stretch of his back, before standing up and heading over to the back of the car where Seth and Roman were trying to make sense of the mess that they called their luggage. When he rounded around the car, he noticed Angel was making her way over as well, as she quickly put on her jacket.

"Hey, sleepy head." Seth smirked at her as she dropped both her small backpack and laptop bag on the ground next to them.

"Hey." Her voice was small. "You need any help?"

"Nope, I think we got this." Roman said as he brought over a baggage cart. "Why don't you go get out of the cold." He said gesturing towards the doors to the hotel.

Angel just shook head and insisted that she helped. After the four of them packed up their things on the baggage cart, got their keys from the front desk; they made their way up to their room.

They dropped Angel off, before heading down to their conjoined room. It didn't take long all three of them to get their stuff together and get ready for bed. Before long, Dean found himself having trouble staying awake.

"Dean!" He could hear Angel cheer for him over the normal crowd sounds. "Get him!" He glanced over to his corner to see her standing there, smashing her hands against the apron as she watched him in the ring.

Quickly he looked around to find whoever was his opponent, only to see Bray Wyatt standing on the other side of the ring looking more than just battered up. A smirk made its way onto his face as he walked over to the man. God how long had he waited for this chance, to beat Bray to a pulp; to make him see that the Shield was nothing to mess with.

As he moved to get in front of the man, Bray slowly looked up. There wasn't a trace of that cocky smirk that was normally on his face. Not even close.

Not letting the man get a second wind, Dean quickly reached down and grabbed Bray by the head, picking him up off the mat. Adjusting his hold on the man he forced Bray's head under his armpit and wrapped his arm around the men's head completely. After getting a good hold on the man, he forced him to turn towards Angel who was still cheering.

"This one is for our little lamb." He growled in Bray's ear as he swung out his left leg, giving him the momentum he need to send both of them falling forward. Smashing Bray's face on the mat, while he caught himself with his right arm.

While Bray was out from the hit, he flipped the big man over and went for the cover. He hooked the leg and smashed his forearm into the man's face.

"One, two, three!" A huge pop of cheers echoed through the arena.

Adrenaline rushed through him as he quickly got to his feet. He had won! He had won. But when he went to turn towards his corner to celebrate with his brothers, they were nowhere to be found. Instead all he saw was Angel rolling her way into the ring.

His eyes locked on her as she got to her feet, it was only now that he realized what she was wearing. Just like at their photoshoot on Tuesday, she was wearing her typical black jeans, her combat boots and his old tactical vest with her sport bra underneath.

Much to his surprise, this was the first time that she dressed like this for a show and for some reason he could take his eyes off of her. There was just something about how the lights hit her, the way the mat made her bounce with each step, and the alluring look in her eyes that made it impossible for him to look away.

His heart started to race, and he knew that it wasn't due to the match as he watched her across the ring in almost slow motion. Not able to wait another second, he quickly made his way towards her, meeting her in the middle.

"You did it!" She cried out with a huge smile on her face as she reached down and grabbed his wrist. After giving his arm a good swing, she raised it up and over both of head in victory before turning towards the audience and giving another cheer.

Though he was unable to focus on either the audience nor the ref who was trying to give him his title, all he could see was the woman beside him, as she danced around, pumping up the crowd.

When she turned back towards him, his eyes dropped down towards her lips. How come he never realized how plump and lush they looked? Maybe it was just the lights for the show? Or maybe she was wearing something on them that she never had before. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to know if they would taste as good as they looked, if they felt as they looked…

Licking his own lips, his curiosity got the better of him. Without another thought and acting on the impulse that he was known to have; he twisted his arm around so that he was able to grab her wrist.

Her eyes widened as he gave her a small tug on the arm, pulling her towards him. Plastering her body against his, which left him almost dumbfounded. He couldn't believe how good their bodies felt against each other. Like two puzzle pieces. Wanting, almost needing to feel more, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and lifted her up so that she was standing on her tiptoes.

"Dean?" Those hazel eyes blinked up at him, but he didn't answer her. Couldn't. All his mind could think about was tasting her…kissing her. He leaned down, until they were nose to nose, lips just inches away from each other.

"Dean! Damn it man, turn off your alarm." Roman's voice knocked him awake.

His body almost jumping out of the bed as his eyes snapped open and danced around the room. After realizing that he wasn't in the ring with Angel in his arm, his stomach fell as disappointment hit him.

As his mind cleared of sleep, he shook his head at himself. Why the hell was he disappointed that he didn't' get to finish his dream and kiss Angel?

"Dude, alarm." Roman called, knocking him once again from his thoughts.

Groaning, Dean reached over and smacked his phone that was sitting on the end table, and the noise of his alarm stopped blaring through the hotel room. Which meant that he either broke his phone or he managed to hit the off button.

"Sorry, man." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Roman groaned as he rolled onto his side.

"Nothing, just a really strange dream."

* * *

 **Skovko: Yeah she is! Thanks once again for the review.**

 **MaggYme: It does serve Sheamus right, he knows better then to mess with Angel now! The Shield is certainly keeping their eyes on her...one slightly more then the others. Lol**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you like this one too.**

 **LeslyXo: Your review made me laugh so hard! Thank you!**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm glad that you like the last chapter. Thanks against for another review, I hope you like this one!**

 **Horrorxlunatic: i'm so glad that you loved it! I hope you keep enjoying it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back! and Happy New Year! Woot! Chapter Twenty Four is out and ready to go! I hope yo all enjoy it, i would really hard on this chapter. It's hard to write in Dean's point of view for a match, I hope it worked out well.**

 **Main Event: February 18, 2014**

 **Editing: 8/2/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Tonight, was Main Even and the Shield was set to go up against Sin Cara and Los Matadores; the same team that the Wyatt's had fought last week on Main Event as well as last night at Monday Night Raw.

It would be almost pointless to say that the boys were ready to go. They were thrilled for the chance at a 'anything you can do; I can do better' kind of thing.

Angel looked over the schedule for tonight's hourlong show; it started with a Dark March that had Rusev going against Zack Ryder, which didn't seem to be going in Zack's favor.

After that match, the show would start officially with the Shield vs Sin Cara and Los Matadores. Then Cameron vs Aksana. And the whole show finished with Kofi Kingston and Curtis Axel. All and all a good line up.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned back against the wall behind her. They were just standing there outside of the doorway that they used for their entrance, waiting for the end of the Dark Match. Which judging by the crowd reaction, it could be over any time now, though who knows since Main Event is one of the few prerecorded shows. Meaning there wasn't an exact time that they had to start filming, unlike Raw and Smackdown.

Which only made the fact that they have been waiting since the beginning of the Dark Match, just all the more tedious. Trying to pass the time, Angel looked around the public area to see the fans that had gathered around to catch a peek at the Shield as they got ready to go out to the ring. She still wasn't used to the famous part of the job, but it was cute to see the younger fans getting excited.

However, the boys didn't seem to be fazed like she was, or really at all. In fact, they weren't paying any attention to the fans, Seth was standing beside her with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes pointed down towards the ground. Roman was bent over, wetting down his hair for the show, and Dean was standing on the other side of the doorway, leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed down so that his bangs covered his eyes. All and all not to impressed by the small crowd that gathered around them.

"Miss Miles."

Angel quickly turned around towards where her name was being called from to see one of the members of the crew standing there with a walky-talky in his hand. "The show is starting and we're going to send out Sin Cara and the Los Matadores in just a couple of minutes."

"Alright, thank you for let me know." She smiled at the man as she turned back towards her team to let them know that the show as starting soon. Only to see that Seth was the only one of the three that was paying any kind of attention. Roman was still wetting his hair and Dean made no effort to move at all.

After giving a pat on Seth arm, she walked around him and over towards the long hair Samoan "Hey Roman."

"What's up Babygirl?" He looked up through his hair.

"Just wanted to let you know that the show's starting." She chuckled as he flipped his hair back splatting both the wall and the security guard behind him with water.

"Thanks for the heads up." He said as he ran his fingers through his soaked hair.

Turning away from Roman, her eyes locked onto Dean and she took a deep breath. The man seemed to be deep in thought and judging by the way he stood eerily still, she knew whatever was on his mind was important.

"Dean?" She called out as she made her way up to him, only to be ignored. Cocking her head, she stopped right in front of him and tried to get a good look at his face. Those baby blue eyes seemed to shoot straight through her, like he couldn't even see that she was there.

"Hey, Dean?" She reached out and grabbed his arm.

His head snapped up and those pricing eyes landed right on her, making her heart stop and breathing hitch in her throat.

It seemed to take a moment for him to register what was going on and when he finally did he gave his head a shake. "Sorry, I was…elsewhere."

"I could tell." She gave a small grin as the man gave a roll of his shoulder and a crack of his neck. "Are you ok?"

He took a deep breath and gave a nod of his head as he looked back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said even as his eyes seemed to flicker for some reason.

Not completely believing him, she gave a nod. "Just making sure because the show is about to start."

"Finally." He sighed as a small smirk made its way onto his face. And like that the 'normal' Dean Ambrose was back, swinging his arms and bouncing on his feet.

"Hey man, time to get your head out of your ass." Roman came over and gave Dean a smack on the shoulder. "It's show time." He said pointing back towards the doors, where they could just make out Sin Cara's theme music.

"Ro, if I was as flexible as to get my head in my ass…Well let's just say I might not be a wrestler." Dean returned the smack.

"Or at least you would be a Lucha." Seth joined them as the Oles of the Los Matadores theme started.

It didn't take long for the trio's theme music to die down. Which meant only one thing.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

Without a second thought, they quickly lined up; Seth, Dean, her, and Roman. The music kicked in and they started down the stairs to the barricade.

Taking a deep breath, Angel quickly implored her trick of staring at the back of one the boys head as she walked. However, just like normal as soon as hands started to fill her vision, it was hard to keep her attention off the crowd. To her it was still very weird that people were trying to reach out to touch and pat her on the shoulders.

Though much to her surprise, she managed to keep her eyes locked on the back of Dean's head as she made her way down the stairs. They only time they even faulted was when one of the crew members had to move a few of the fans out of the way so that they could get through.

Once at the bottom of the steps, she watched as Seth did his ninja roll thing over the barrier even though there was a chair placed behind the thing. She had to chuckle, Seth always loved to add little flare to whatever he did.

After Seth was out of the way, she saw Dean turn towards her for a moment before using the chair to jump over the barricade himself. He stuck the landed with ease and turned towards her with a slightly smirk. "You going to be ok?"

She nodded at him as she stopped in front of the chair. Praying that she didn't make a fool out of herself, she stepped up on this thing and placed one hand on the barricade. Taking a deep breath, she mimicked the way Dean normally liked to get over; though as she swung her legs over, she didn't lift one of them high enough and her foot caught the top.

Quickly trying to get her footing back, she gave a look around trying to see if anyone noticed her mess up and that's when her eyes landed back on Dean who was shaking his head at her. "I made it."

"Kinda." He snickered making her face grow hot.

After shaking his head at her again, Dean gave her a small push towards the steel steps. Which she knew that means that he wanted her to start up to the ring. And she did just that, however as soon as she started up the steps she started to panic about messing up the entrance a second time.

Just duck through the ropes and into the ring. She told herself as she looked up to see that Seth had already made his way into their corner and up onto the ropes. Footsteps on the steel steps behind her, she knew that she couldn't take her time to get into the ring. With the deep breath she ducked through the ropes, making sure to pick her legs a bit higher than she would normally.

She was sure she looked a bit silly doing it, but at least it was better than getting her foot stuck on the ropes and falling in front of thousands of people.

After she took a moment to compose herself, Angel made her way into the middle of the ring. The crowd's cheers grew louder and louder, making her turn around to see that Dean was ducking under the ropes and Roman had made his way up to the corner closest to where they came into the arena and threw his arms up in the air.

They were certainly giving the crowd a big show tonight.

When the fan fair stopped and Roman and Seth got out of their corners and walked over to where she and Dean were standing. All at once they turned towards Sin Cara and the Los Matadorses. Each of them had their own intensity but Dean he was worse. Those blues eyes darkened to the point that they almost looked black.

Angel almost found herself wondering what was going through the man's head, almost. She knew it couldn't be good.

"In your corners!"

 **D.D.D**

Adrenaline from the promise of a fight shot through Dean, as he stared at the four men in front of him. Earlier this week when Angel had told them that they were scheduled to fight these guys he almost laughed. In fact, the only reason they agreed to the match at all was because the Wyatts had fought them last night and the week before that and they wanted to one up the Wyatts in any way that they could.

Though come on, the Los Matadores weren't anywhere close to the Shield's level, and though Sin Cara had his speed and agility to help them out; there wasn't a doubt in his mind about who was going to be standing victorious after this match. Speed did work, that was until you got tired, then it didn't matter how fast you were.

And that's where he and Seth came into play. Both of them had a great amount of resilience and endurance, which meant that those who liked to use speed to beat their opponents had a hard time with them. Then once they were drained of their high-speed energy, it was Roman's turn to clean up the job. He was their cleanup hitter and man was he good at it, a little use of his strength and it was all over.

Which looking at their opponents across the way, Dean already knew that he was going to be the one in the ring for most of the time and that he would be eating the mat a lot. And that was just damn fine with him, in fact it made him even more pumped up for the match.

"Well, this is going to be easy." Roman said giving him a smack on the chest.

"Got that right." Dean smirked as he worked off his hoodie. Though as he was about to reach up and throw the thing over the ropes towards the announcers' table, someone reach up and stopped him.

"Hey now!" Angel gave a little chuckle as she pulled on his arm slightly.

A sigh escaped him as he turned towards her and what do you know, he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down to her lips for the thousand time today.

Damn that dream. He had been doing this all day, between the gym, getting food, and just handing out backstage waiting for the match to start; he could stop looking at her lips. When she talked, when she smiled, even when she was working on her computer. And boy wasn't that just worse, he found out that she liked to pout as she figured things out.

God, that pout. Every time he saw it, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would be like to kiss her. What would she taste like? Feel like?

"Dean?" Angel's voice called out to him, thankfully knocking him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He blinked as he turned back towards her, to see that she was looking at him with drawn brows.

"I asked, if you wanted me to take that for you?" She pointed up to his hoodie.

He looked back and forth from her to his jacket. "Yeah, thanks." He said trying to lock his eyes on her forehead.

In a very awkward display, she took the hoodie from him and gathered it up in her arms. "Go kick some butt!" She giggled as she turned to make her way to the ropes, just in time for the ref to tell at those not starting the match to get out.

As he unstrapped the United States Champion Title from his waist, he watched as Angel ducked through the ropes and hopped onto the floor. He had to give to her, she was become more of a natural at getting in and out of the ring. He looked less like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. And judging by the smile on her face, he knew that she was proud of herself.

Fighting the smile that was trying to work its way onto his face, Dean placed his belt down in the corner of the ring for one of the crew members to come and take.

"Who's going first?" Roman asked as the bell rang.

"I've got this." He answered as he gave a small smack on Roman's chest. "I'll wear them down for you, big guy."

All the adrenaline that was running through him turned into pure energy that coursed through his body. His muscles started to twitch and pulse, making him bounce on his feet to help ease the hyperness that was building up.

Roman nodded his head and made his way out of the ring, as the ref made his way over to them. Dean knew what was going down, the ref was trying to tell him the rules of the match like he hadn't done this for the last eleven years of his life.

Ignoring the ref, he turned his attention towards the Los Matadores member that was left in the ring with him. As they circled around the ring, he tired to figure out which of the two mask men he was facing; whether it was Fernando or Diego, he could never tell the two apart with their little masks on and frankly he couldn't care less.

Giving his left arm a roll to make sure that it was in tip top shape, he smirked when he heard that delicious popping sound. Come on, let's get this show on the road. He beckoned the masked man in from on him.

The two of them met each other in the middle of the ring for a grapple that he quickly flipped into a waist-lock. However, as quick as the lock was set, it was broke; by Dean being tripped by the masked man that he was going to say was Fernando; due to the fact that he heard the other member of Los Matadores say 'go get him Fernando'.

As soon as he hit the mat, Fernando was on him; wrapping his arm around his neck and smashing all his bodyweight on Dean's back. However, he had to laugh at the man, if felt like there was little more than nothing laying on him. In fact, it felt like what he imagined Angel sitting on his back while holding his title would feel like. Not that he imagined that, ever.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Dean quickly revered the hold and put Fernando into a hammerlock, on for the man to turn into a headlock.

Quick Thinker. He approved as the man made him cough out, due to the pressure that was put around his neck. Struggling only slightly in the man's grasp, Dean figured out an easy way to break the hold.

Using his weight, he pulled Fernando backwards towards the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes, he used the momentum to rip Fernando off his head, though as he pushed his head free, those scratchy arm bands things that the Los Matadores liked to wear, raked across his face.

Dean let out a groan as he gave his left eye a quick run. However, he learned quickly that it was bad timing as something smashed against his should and knocked him down to the mat.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked up to see Fernando standing above him with his arm raised in the air, doing that stupid 'Ole' thing.

The crowd called back to Fernando, which Dean was starting to hope wasn't his real name, because if it was that would be total fuel for a bully. Also, why the hell would he wrestle with that name? If there was a good time to use a fake name, wrestling was the best place. Even he had used a fake name when he use to wrestle back in the indies. He went as Jon Moxley, who really wanted their first name to be Jon?

As he tried once again to get his mind on the task at hand, Fernando took off across the ring towards the far ropes trying to build up speed. Wanting to trip up the man, Dean rolled over quickly so that he was in the way of the man's path. And most of him wasn't surprised when Fernando easily jump over him, though there was some part of him that thought the guy would fall for the oldest trick in the wrestling handbook.

Making it to his feet quickly, Dean gave a swing with his arm trying to clothesline the man as he made his way back across the ring, only Fernando was able to duck under it. Trying to keep his eyes on his opponent, he turned around quickly only to meet Fernando who was coming off the ropes.

With a sigh, Dean readied himself for the elbow that was coming right for his face. This is going to hurt. And he was right, the elbow connected on his left cheek, right below his eye, while the rest of the masked man rammed into his shoulder knocking him down once again.

Reeling slightly from the hit, Dean stumbled to get to his feet, only to be pushed back down on the mat and pinned. Not going to happen. He kicked out before even the count of one.

"Good try." He groaned as he got to his feet. Though before he could get his balance, Fernando grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his corner. As he was smashed against the ropes, he could hear the tag that was happening behind his head but wasn't sure which of the masked men it was to.

However, he found out real quick as he was sent across the ring with an Irish Whip. As he bounced back off the ropes, he saw that both Fernando and Diego were now in the ring. So that mean Diego was now the legal man.

As he raced back across the ring, one of two masked men dropped down in front of him, just as he did before. Smirking he hopped with ease over the man, only to look up and see a pair of boots in his face. Great.

Not able to stop himself, he ran headfirst into the dropkick and was just barely able to get his hand up in time to stop any real damage to his face. Still, the hit had both his head and ears ring as he fell.

As he tried to recover from the hit, he felt two hands grabbed his head; one under his chin and the other grabbing a fist full of hair. He glanced back at the man that was pulling him to his feet. "Are you Fernando or Diego?" He couldn't really tell at the moment, since he was just hit in the head, as well as the fact that they wore the same thing.

Ears still ringing, he stumbled over himself as the masked man pulled him towards the corner of the ring. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he tried his hardest to stop what was happening only to be smashed against a turnbuckle.

"Shit!" He grumbled as he turned around and leaned his back against the corner. A sudden chop against his chest, smashed him back against the turnbuckles again.

"Ole!" Diego called with the smack.

"I'm going to ole your…." Another whip across the ring cut him off.

Turning at the last minute, he let his back smash against the corner. However, before he was able to refocus on what was happening, the mask man who he figured was Diego, hopped up onto his legs pinning him down in the corner.

"Get the hell off me!" He growled at the man as he waited for the hits to start. However, instead of the rapid-fire hits that he expected, Diego grabbed him around the head and leaned back. Using his weight, Diego pulled both of them back and instantly he knew what was coming as he felt his body flipped through the air.

When he slammed onto the mat, the air was knocked out of him and pain ricocheted up his back. Hissing in pain, his eyes locked onto the corner where his brothers were standing. He knew that it wasn't time to tag out. That he should stay in and wear them down a bit more; but that last hit against the mat had his back screaming.

As Diego grabbed him by the head to pick him up, he made the call. He helped Diego pull him to his feet, however before the man could do anything, he quickly grabbed the man around his head and pulled him down so that he could hit him with a knee to the chest. Using the time that the hit gave him, he quickly made his way over towards Seth for the tag.

"I just need a minute." He sighed as Seth as they clapped hands.

"I got this, man." Seth nodded his head as he quickly ducked under the ring.

Dean let out a sigh as he watched Seth make his way right into a hip toss. God, Diego was still so fresh in this match. Other than the high knee, he hadn't been able to hit him at all.

Giving his head a shake, Dean ducked out onto the apron. What was he saying? He knew that Seth could handle this, hell he knew that Seth could handle more than this.

"Are you ok?" A small voice came from below him. Glancing down, he saw Angel standing there looking up from the floor with worried eyes. Though her eyes weren't where his eyes went to.

"Yeah I'm good." He gave a stretch of his back as he turned back towards the match.

He noticed that Sin Cara had just tagged in and was making his way to the top rope, while Diego held Seth in place by his arm.

The Lucha jumped off the slammed his fist into Seth's arm before sending him into the corner across the ring from them.

Seth being the clever bastard he is, was prepared for the hit and sent Sin Cara up and over the ropes. However, Sin Cara was able to stop himself from falling to the floor.  
Seth turned back around, super frustrated and tired to knock the man from the apron and missed. Dean cringed as the Lucha used the moment to his advantage and hit Seth in the head with a nice kick, making Seth stumble backwards.

"Seth! Watch out!" Angel called, making him glance backwards to see she had taken up her spot on the floor next to Roman's feet again. The woman's eyes were wide and filled with panic, though she wasn't looking at Seth.

Turning back around, he instantly saw Sin Cara climbing up to the top ropes again. Before anyone else could warn Seth, Sin Cara jumped; landing on Seth, taking him down with him. They both hit the mat with a huge thump.

Sin Cara got to his feet and allowed Seth to roll across the ring to the far corner.

"Come on Sethie!" Roman called as Sin Cara picked Seth up by the head and dragged him over towards his corner.

After bashing Seth's head against the turnbuckle, Sin Cara tagged out to one of the Los Matadores guys.

As Dean watched the two men switch places, movement caught Dean's attention out of the corner of his eye. It was Angel who was moving ever so slightly towards the action. Her face was twisted up in worry.

"Come on Seth!" She yelled as she clapped her hands on the apron.

Dean still wasn't used to the fact that they basically had their own little cheerleader at ring side now, but that's pretty much what Angel was. A cheerleader that also book their flights, hotel rooms, and made sure that they were at the arena on time.

Diego and Fernando double teamed Seth and their little cheerleader's face twisted up in pain as the two masked men hit Seth, knocking him straight down to the mat.

Trying to get his mind off Angel, Dean turned to see Fernando going for a cover and instantly he knew it wasn't going to happen. He could see the irritation on Seth's face as he laid under the man, there was no way he was going to let Fernando pin him here. And as predicted, Seth kicked out at two.

Seth got up, but Fernando still had control of the match. He threw Seth once again into the corner; only this time, when Fernando went to capitalize on the hit, Seth got his foot up just in time to make him run headfirst into his boot.

"Roman Reigns!" The crowd started chanting.

"Looks like they want you, big guy." Dean gave Roman a small smack on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and when Seth gets his ass out of that corner, they'll get me." Dean could see the smirk that was working its way on Roman's face.

Seth much have heard the crowd's chant as well because as Fernando stumbled and checked his nose to see whether or not he was bleeding, his eyes snapped over towards them. Nodding his head, Seth put his foot back up for Fernando to run back into again. Only this time the Fernando was able to grab Seth's foot and slammed it downwards.

As the crowd got louder, Fernando swung at Seth; who was able to catch the hit and use both Fernando's momentum and his strength to toss the man back towards the turnbuckles. Which gave him the moment that he needed to get out of the corner.

After doing his ninja roll thing to get away from Fernando, Seth's eyes locked on both on them as he put his hand out for the tag. Roman didn't hesitate to make, and the crowd went wild.

As Roman made his way into the ring, Dean quickly moved around the steel pole and over towards where Roman was standing just moments ago; letting Seth take his place on the apron.

Both of them watched as Roman took off across the ring, using the ropes to build even more speed before plowing into Fernando.

"That's how it's done!" Dean cheered for his friend, as Roman grabbed the masked man for a body slam, though the big guy didn't stop there. The big guy didn't stop there, he jumped into the air, and came down with an elbow drop, before going into a cover. Which somehow Fernando ended up kicking out at two.

"How on earth?" Angel sounded just as baffled as he felt.

Going against his better judgement, he glanced down to see her standing right next to him now, leaning onto the apron as she watched the match intensely. He couldn't help by let out a chuckle at the serious look that was on her face. Her lips were pursed, her eyes squinted, and her hands were clenched against the apron. Dare he say, she kind of looked cute, like a little kid trying to look tough.

"Hey Dean." Roman called from the ring, making him look up from Angel. Roman had Fernando by the arm, dragging the man across the mat towards him. Quickly nodding his head, Dean reached out his hand and tagged in as Roman went for another body slam.

Getting into the ring, he waited and watched as Roman smashed Fernando down on the mat. While the masked man writhed in pain, he jumped backwards into the ropes before landing an elbow drop on the man.

Two body slams, two elbow drops, and a shoulder tackle; this guy was as good as pinned. Or so he thought as Fernando once again surprised him by kicking out at two.

"Didn't get enough?" He sighed as he quickly picked Fernando up by the head only to deliver a punch to the side of the man's face. The second time he did it, Fernando ended up against the ropes near were Roman and Angel were standing.

When he went to pick Fernando up again, muscle memory seemed to kick in. Dean pushed the man back against the ropes and went to bite the man's face, only stopping himself when he was centimeters away. This was not a time to get DQed, not when they were trying to prove something to the Wyatts.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't mess with the man. Pushing Fernando so that he was leaning over the top rope, Dean slipped his thumbs under the man's mask and started pushing upwards. Not really trying to unmask the man, but if it did come off he wouldn't be upset about it.

"One. Two…" Dean let the ref pull him away, though before he walked away he gave two good hits to each side of the man's gut. After the ref was happy enough that he let him go, he quickly went right back in on the attack giving him another punch on the side of the head.

He then grabbed the back of Fernando's head, and ripped him from the ropes and threw him into the corner where he smashed his head against the turnbuckle just like….one of them did to him.

Though, thinking about it, he didn't know which of the Los Matadores he was fight with now…he just knew that one of them did it to him and now he did it to one of them.

Backing up slightly, he took off and rammed his shoulder into the masked man's gut smashing him against the corner. Not letting up the pressure that he was putting on the man, he reached back and put his hand up for Seth to tag in. Which he did, and instantly he started to climb up the ropes.

He felt the ref's hand on his arm trying to pull him away but he didn't care; he waited until Seth had Los Matadores by head before even budging slightly. When he did move away, Dean ignored the ref again and just ducked under the ropes.

The ref then turned his attention to Seth and told him to get in the ring or he will start counting. Seth rolled his eyes at the man but did indeed get into the ring. Once in the ring, he hit who Dean was going to say was Fernando in the back with a nice kick.

"Seth looks to be enjoying this." Roman smirked as Dean repositioned himself in on the apron.

"Yeah he does." Dean agreed as Seth threw Fernando into the corner with an Irish Whip with such power that he himself ended up tripping.

Dean watched as Seth got Fernando up to his feet, only to throw him once again across the ring. The man when full steam into the turnbuckle before falling once again onto the mat.

Wanting to tease the other team, Dean gave Roman a smack on the arm before gesturing over towards Diego and Sin Cara. "Ole!" He called out as he raised his arm in the air, mocking the other team. Around him be heard both Roman and Angel let out a laugh as both Diego and El Torito visibly grew pissed off. Well as much as two men wearing mask could visibly look pissed.

Though instead of retaliating, both men tried their hardest to play with the crowd, trying to get them to clap for Fernando as Seth went for the man again.

Seth went for another Irish Whip Fernando was able to counter it. Seth was sent flying into the corner almost tripping over himself, he flipped up almost going up and over the ropes, instead of just smashing into the thing.

"Shit." Dean sighed as Seth flipped himself back down and instantly grabbed onto his lower back. Pain highlighted on Seth's face, but he didn't let it stop him as he quickly marched over to where Fernando was laying on the mat, with his hands out towards his teammates.

Seth reached down and grabbed Fernando's foot, but when he tried to pull the man away from his corner Fernando rolled onto his back and put both feet up against Seth's chest.

Looking like he used up all of his strength, Fernando used his legs to push Seth backwards, which gave him just enough time to make a tag to Sin Cara; who once again jumped up to the top rope before landing on Seth.

Shit. Dean masked his hand off the ropes. Sin Cara had been out on the side lines long enough that he was going to be coming into the match practically fresh. And it showed as the match's pace picked up.

Sin Cara was able to knock Seth down left and right and when it looked like Seth was finally going to get the upper hand, Sin Cara hit back. With that speed and agility of his, Sin Cara spun himself around and flung Seth across the ring.

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Seth flying towards him, and without a second though he moved out of the way so that Seth didn't smash his face against his boots when he landed on the mat.

"Shit, man." He cringed as Seth let out a groan of pain.

"Seth, are you ok?" He heard Angel call out as she quickly made her way around the ring to check on the man.

Movement caught Dean's eyes, and he glanced back just in time to see Sin Cara quickly making his way across the ring. He didn't know what Sin Cara was about to do, but he did know that it wasn't going to be good and that Seth was going to get the full impact of the hit.

Looking back at Seth trying to figure out a way to stop the hit without getting DQed, his eyes widened as he realized that Angel was standing in front of Seth.

"Angel!" He quickly reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her back so that she was out of the way. As she stumbled backwards, knocking into him; Sin Cara came flying through the ropes and smashed right into Seth. The hit knocked Seth right into the announcers' table. However, Sin Cara didn't let Seth lay on the announcers' table for long, before throwing him back into the ring.

After Dean realized that Seth was still good to go, he glanced down at Angel who had a massive blush on her face and was looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Watch yourself!" he told her as he let her go.

"Yeah, good idea." She let out a huge breath as she made her way back towards the apron. "Thanks."

The sounds of someone hitting the mat drew his attention. When he looked back he saw Sin Cara just barely hanging onto the top rope while Seth rolled his way towards him with his hand out.

"You're in, brother." Seth said as they clapped hands.

Smirking, he quickly got in and made his way over to Sin Cara. Thank you, Seth. He stepped up onto the middle rope, grabbing Sin Cara under each of his arms he forced the man up onto the top rope.

Looking around at the crowd, he took a deep breath reading himself for the hit before he leaned backwards for a butterfly suplex. The rush of the fall hit him, right before the air was knocked out of him as he hit against the mat. Trying not to waste time, he quickly got up and looked around for Sin Cara. And what do you know, he was leaning against the bottom rope.

Holding his back that was still stinging, Dean quickly made his way over to where Roman was and without a word they tagged. As soon as he was out of the ring, the pain in his back and the burning in his lungs caught up with him, dropping him to his knees.

Taking a moment to recollect himself, he watched as Roman dropped down from the apron, and took off towards Sin Cara. Using all that wonderful strength, Roman jumped up into the air and smashed his boots right against the side of Sin Cara's head.

"That was great." Angel seemed to absentmindedly say to herself.

Smirking he gave her a pat on the back. "Yeah it was." He said before quickly making his way over towards Roman who was giving a battle cry into the camera.

"Roman, get in the ring."

Dean could hear the ref yell at Roman as he walked up to the man. Grabbing the back of Roman's head, he pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the top of the head, in the Italian mob respect kind of way. "Beautiful, my brother."

Without another word, he turned around and quickly made his way back over to the corner of the ring. As he walked back, his eyes seemed to gravitate towards Angel. She was standing next to Seth, who had rolled out onto the floor after he tagged out was now trying to stretch his back out; while Angel had a hand on his shoulder and was leaning down towards him with that signature worried look on her face.

Dean stopped in his spot and stared at the two of them. His mind seemed to freeze as he noticed just how close they were. If Seth would look up, their faces would be just inches from each other and for some reason that pissed him off to the point that he had to fight off the urge to go and rip Angel away from Seth.

Oh, Fuck No! He shook his head hard as he realized what was going through his head. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to let that stupid dream of his get to him. He wasn't about to get jealous that his manager was doing her job of taking care of a teammate.

He gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to swallow the lump in his throat as he made his way over to the two of them. "How's the back, man?" He grumbled out.

Seth let out a groan but picked up his head. "Singing like a mother…." He hissed as he stood up straight making Angel step back to give him room. Which much to Dean's displeasure made him feel better.

After yet another mental slap, he made his way up onto the apron only to be greeted by Roman who was holding out his hand to tag. "You alright?" Roman frowned as they switched spots.

"Just peachy."

* * *

 **Skovko: Yep, I believe Dean is slowly started to realized that he had some feeling for Angel. But I will say, i know it feels like forever for us, but it's been less then a month for them Isn't that weird? I'm in the same boat as you, I feel like it's taking him forever but really it's not that long.**

 **Labinnacslove: He is started to see that he wants her. I'm glad that you're liking the story and I can't wait for them to get together because I have so much planned.**

 **BrookeWorm3: I'm really glad that you loved the chapter! I means so much to me. I was trying to give it a little bit of a light and fluffy feel and it seems that came across. I ask that you don't die do to the suspense. And here's update! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **DT610: Welcome and Thank you for review! I'm really glad that you've enjoyed the story! It means a lot to me! I hope you keep enjoy it! Thank you again.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome to Chapter Twenty Five! Thank you for all the feedback as always it means the world to me! I love to hear what you think and how you react to each chapter!**

 **Main Event: February 18, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/2/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

Angel cheered and flinched as she watched Roman hit Sin Cara with a huge flying clothesline kind of thing. Man did it look like it hurt. Above her she could hear as Seth and Dean comment about the hit, as Roman went for the pin.

And much to everyone's disbelieves, Sin Cara kicked out. How on Earth was this man still in the fight? Ever since Roman's running dropkick on the side of the ring, Sin Cara had been taking a brutal beating at the hands of the Shield. With each new hit she started to wonder how the man was even moving let alone kicking out of pins.

As Roman got up from the pin, the look on his face sent chills down her spine. He was not happy that Sin Cara had yet again kicked out of what should have been a move to put him down.

"Hey Ro, let me have him." Dean called out as Roman grabbed onto Sin Cara's arm. Slowly Roman made his way back towards Dean and made the tag. He then when back and held down Sin Cara so that Dean could start wildly stomping on the man. After several stomps to the man's chest, Dean jumped onto of Sin Cara and started to lay in once again, this time with punches to the head.

As he started to get really erratic, Angel found herself slightly taken back. He was going crazy on the man, throwing punches without cause or warning. Just when it looked like it was going to get bad, he went for a cover.

Though once again Sin Cara kicked out.

It must have been, Seth turn to try and keep the highflyer down, because Dean made his way over and tagged the man in. Stomping back towards the man, Dean grabbed and held Sin Cara by both his arm and head, for Seth; how made his way over and hit him in the stomach sending Sin Cara back down to his knees.

As Dean got out of the ring; Seth picked up Sin Cara and dropped him right down on the mat once again. She was starting to feel bad for the man and started to wish that Sin Cara would stay down. And not just because she wanted the Shield to win, but also because she didn't want to watch the man take anymore abuse.

Sin Cara crawled his way to the corner of the ring to use the ropes to get to his feet, which only led to Seth knocking him down once again down with a huge corner splash.

"Attaboy." She heard Dean call out from above her. "Attaboy." He said again as Seth went for the pin.

Though once again Sin Cara kicked out.

Just give up! She cried to herself as Seth started back in on the man. Though giving up seemed not to be in the man's vocab as he fought Seth's hold and got to his feet. Making sure to hit Seth a few times in the stomach as he went. It was baffling that Sin Cara still had any fight in him.

She could see that Seth was getting mad as he flung Sin Cara into the corner. Though when Seth went to go after the man, Sin Cara used his strength and jumped up and over Seth before turning around and rolling Seth up for a pin.

"What?" Her eyes widened as the ref dropped down for the count.

Her body almost gave out as Seth kicked out at two. She couldn't believe her eyes, as she watched Sin Cara take control of the match. This man had all three Shield members beat up on him. Had move after move done to him, and yet he was still able to move with speed and get the upper hand on Seth. How?

Seth rolled around on the mat hold his head as Sin Cara slowly tried to crawl his way to his corner.

"Come one, Seth!" Roman called making her look up at the two men. Roman was leaning over the ropes as far as he could with his arm out trying to get Seth to tag him in. "Come on, come on."

"Tag Roman." Dean also called as he gave a little bounce on the apron. "Sin Cara is going to tag out. Come on."

And just like that Seth had made his way into the ring and tagged Roman into the match. Without missing a beat, Roman quickly made his way across the ring, throwing a punch at Fernando, knocking him down to the floor.

He then turned his attention back to Sin Cara. She gasped as Roman threw and she meant threw Sin Cara into the turnbuckles. Sin Cara came over the outside of the ropes just barely able to grab himself and stop himself from fall straight down onto his head.

Though Roman wasn't done with the man, he reached down and picked Sin Cara back up so that he was sitting on the top turnbuckle. Again, defying the laws of well everything, Sin Cara was able to twist whatever move that Roman was trying to pull and landed a Tornado DDT on him.

"Roman!" She called as Roman laid there flat on the mat. His chest heaving hard and his eyes closed. She started to fear that the hit might have knocked him out.

"Come on!" Dean called out as he reached out to his friend that was on the mat. "Get up Roman." She could tell just by how he was standing, how he was wiggling his fingers, Dean was ready to get back into this match. "Let me at him!"

Dean's voice seemed to wake Roman from whatever daze that he was in. He started to stir, trying his hardest to get himself up from the mat and over to Dean. "You got this Roman!" She cheered on Roman as she smacked her hands on the apron, trying to help guide the man over.

Her eyes shot back and forth from Roman and Dean to Sin Cara and Diego. Which one was going to tag out first and get the upper hand? A loud clap was heard beside her and Dean took off into the ring. Running right into Diego how had also been tagged in.

The pace of the match really picked up as Diego kept bouncing from the ropes and into Dean. Over and over; Dean would get up and turn towards Diego only to be knocked right back down to the ground.

That was until Diego landed a huge cross body on Dean. The man must have been pumped up from the hit because he started to egg on the crowd while Dean made his way into the corner of the ring.

After yelling a battle cry, Diego took off across the ring to where Dean was, but with some quick-thinking Dean just picked Diego up and tossed him over his shoulder. Though Diego was able to catch himself.

"You bastard." She heard Dean mumble under his breath as he made his way back towards Diego. Only for Diego to drop his legs down onto Dean's shoulder. Giving himself a flip and sending Dean flying towards the ropes on the far side.

She gasped as Dean just daggled there for a moment, allowing Diego to take off and slide up and over Dean, smashing his neck against the ropes. Instantly, Dean rolled back into the center of the ring holding his neck. Looking like he was having trouble breathing.

Keeping her eyes on Dean, making sure he was ok; she noticed Diego getting up on the top rope. "Dean!" She called out as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I got this." Roman winked at her as he took off towards Diego. Getting near the corner Roman climbed up onto the apron distracting Diego just long enough that instead of going after Dean, he turned and hit Roman with the elbow drop.

"Roman." She quickly rushed over to the man who was down on the floor. "Are you ok?" She asked as she heard the ref counting a pin.

She looked up just in time for Diego to kick out of a roll up pin that Dean had tried.

"I'm good." Roman sighed as he took his head at the kick out. "This match had been going on long enough."

"What are you going to do?" She asked as Roman got to his knees.

"What I do best." He smirked.

Again, she heard the ref start counting and her eyes widened as she saw Dean stuck underneath Diego with his shoulders down. "No." She sighed.

Out of nowhere Seth jumped in and broke up the pin, thank god. Though he was quickly thrown out of the ring by Fernando.

Dean growled as he got up and took out his aggression on Fernando with a clothesline. Only to turn around right into a dropkick from Diego. Though thankfully the hit wasn't flush as Dean spun out of the hit and rolled out of the ring next to Seth.

 **D.D.D**

He was getting sick of these masked freaks. This match should have been like five minutes tops, not this ten minute fight that they were struggling to stay in control. How the hell were they even able to keep fighting after all those hits?

Dean got to his knees just in time to watch that stupid little bull, El Toreto fly through the air and land on Seth. Yep, he was done with this.

Not caring that he was still the legal man in the fight and that El Toreto wasn't even part of the match, he stalked his way over to the man and grabbed him around the head. "Hey there, you wanna be a flying bull?" He glared at the man as he dragged him over to the ring. He was going to make this bull fly.

Out of nowhere, a blur of yellow and red came flying at him. And before he could have reacted he was flattened to the ground, letting the little bull escape.

Groaning from the impact, he slowly rolled himself away from whichever of the Los Matadores guys had landed on him, only to see both Sin Cara and the other Los Matadores booking it across the ring. "Here we go." He sighed as he readied for the hit, that he knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of the way of.

Only out of nowhere, Roman appeared and speared both of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. Smirking, he watched his friend give his battle cry; though the smirk dropped as he realized that whoever had flattened him before, had already got to his feet and made his way into the ring.

"Roman!" He heard Angel call out from the other side of the ring as Roman got hit with a high knee that made him stumble backwards.

Bad move man. Dean shook his head as Roman caught himself in the corner.

Getting back into the ring, he turned towards Diego who was the other legal man in the match. It was time to finish this. As Roman glared the man down, he snuck up behind him.

Reaching out, he grabbed Diego's shoulder making him turn around and run right into a punch to the gut. As Diego bent over in pain an idea came to his head. "Go up!" He yelled at Roman who was reading for his signature Superman punch. Without another word, he bent down and lifted Diego up into the air. Holding him tightly so that the man couldn't move, Dean turned around so that Diego was facing Roman.

Gritting his teeth, Dean prayed that Roman would jump high enough, because if he didn't…. I'll be the one seeing stars. "How's the view up there?" He asked as he felt the mat move behind him.

Taking a deep breath, he waited until he felt the impact of Roman's fist smashing into Diego's face. He felt Diego's body start to fall backwards from the force, he helped the man along and swung him down to the ground.

"Give it to Seth." Roman told him as he made his way out of the ring.

Knowing what Roman meant, he quickly fought with Diego rolling him over so that he was on his stomach before making his way over to Seth for the tag. "Put him down." He said ducking out of the ring.

Seth quickly took off across the ring, bouncing off of the ropes on the far side before coming back. Building up momentum he bounced off the ropes again before, jumping slightly up into the air and slamming his foot down on the back of Diego's head. Curb Stomp…

Seth went for the cover.

"The fucker better stay down." Dean sighed as he watched the ref drop down for the count.

"Hey!" He felt something smack his leg, he glanced down to see Angel pouting up at him. "Watch your mouth, this is going to be on TV."

"It's prerecorded, they can edit it out." Dean rolled his eyes at Angel as the ref started the count.

"One. Two. Three." Ding. Ding. Ding.

The crowd went nuts with the end of the match. "Here are your winners. The Shield!"

Dean let a sigh of relief as the match was finally over. About time. He quickly slid under the bottom rope and made his way over to the middle of the ring to join in the celebration for winning.

"That's right." He heard Seth call out as him and Roman double fisted bumped.

"We came, we concord." Roman smirked as he turned him with his fist out.

"Don't we always." Dean agreed as he hit the fist bump.

Without a word the three of them quickly took their spots, Seth on the far right, Roman in the middle and him on the left. And they went for their signature Shield fist bump. Which made the crowd go wild.

Trying to catch his breath, Dean looked around. His eyes landing everywhere from the crowd, to Sin Cara and Fernando, to Diego who was laying under their feet, and back to his brothers who were both still hyped up from the win.

Out of the corner of his eye, movement caught his attention. He turned to see Angel climbing up into the ring, and the air in his lungs froze as the world around him seemed to fade away.

This was some true Déjà vu shit going on here, everything from the way she got up onto the apron and the way she rolled under the ropes, matched the way she did it in his dream. The smile on her face, the way she bounced on the mat as she walked, even the look of the lights was the same. Which meant he knew what was coming.

Giving a quick lick of his lips, his eyes dropped to her mouth; those plump, lush lips shinned in the lights, drawing him in like a moth of a flame. Taste them. His mind yelled at him as she stepped up next to him. Finish what you started.

Taking in a sharp inhale, he noticed that those bright hazel eyes were locked onto his face. As their eyes met, her lips turned up into a huge smile. "Congratulations!" She let out a small giggle.

Oh god, the urge to take her in his arms, to see if they really fit together as well as they did in his dreams, took hold of him.

"Thanks, Babygirl." Roman's voice blasted through his ear and with it the sounds of the arena hit him all at once.

Frowning slightly, he looked around to see Seth and Roman still standing next to him with their fist still out in the first bump. While Angel stood on the other side of him, clapping her hands and gesturing towards them for the crowd. Trying to keep the fans going as the replays started up on the titantron.

He then noticed that his left hand was extended slightly out towards the woman that stood beside him. The tips of his fingers were just about to graze her arm. That when he realized that before Roman knocked him back to reality he was seconds away from grabbing her. Which meant that he was seconds away from pulling her into a kiss in front of thousands of people, and all the cameras.

"Dude, that Superman punch looked great. That was a good idea." Roman smirked as he nodded back towards the screen.

Dean could only nod his head as he watched the replay of curb stomp. "Yeah, thanks."

He gave a small smirk as he glanced over at Seth who was yelling about how this was their yard and how they were going to do the same thing to the Wyatts. And as much as he agreed with what Seth was saying. And as much as he wanted to bash Bray's face in, all he could was think about the big mistake that he was about to make.

 **A.A.A**

Angel could practically feel the slight frustration that was rolling off of the boys and it wasn't hard to see why. They were upset with how their match with Los Matadores and Sin Cara ended up. They were expecting an easy squash match that didn't last that long and ended up with a match in which they struggled to keep the other team down.

This match was supposed to be a way to get a one up on the Wyatts before their match at Elimination Chamber and sadly it didn't work out that way.

Letting out a sigh, she glanced back at the men that were walking with her. It kind of hurt not to see their normal excited and hyped up expressions after a win.

She quickly turned around so that she was walking backwards in front of them. "I'm going to grab a round of waters for a job well done, does anyone need anything else?" She asked with a huge smile, trying to wash away the sour mood that was wrapping around them, though instead it only seemed to get her weird looks from each of the men.

"I think we're good, Babygirl." Roman gave a small smile.

"So just waters?" She glanced towards Seth and Dean to see Seth was nodding his head in agreement, while Dean had his eyes locked to the floor. I'll take that as a yes.

She turned back around and the four of them continued down the hallway, though when they got to the gorilla a squealing sound brought her attention towards the two figures that were standing there waiting for their turn to go out to the ring. It was Aksana and Alicia Fox, and Alicia was grabbing onto Aksana's arm as her eyes followed them down the hallway.

"God, can someone look any hotter?" Alicia said in a half-hushed tone.

Aksana just rolled her eyes at the woman as she pushed her away. "Get a hold of yourself." She told her, even though she had a semi flirty look on her face.

"Hey." Alicia gave a cute wave.

But much to Angel's surprised all three of the Shield boys seemed to just ignore the women. Seth and Roman just walked a head like they didn't even see the pair and Dean was too busy rubbing his peck and creaking his neck. She would have thought that they would have at least said hi to the girls, but no. They acted like they didn't existed.

Between just now and the way Dean had completely ignored the two half-dressed woman who waited outside of the hotel for him last week; she had realized that the boys were used to woman throwing themselves at them. Which almost made her feel both angry and sad at the same time. Though she didn't know why.

It wasn't like she could really blame the girls, it wasn't hard to see why they flirted and cat called the three members of the Shield. But for some reason it just rubbed her the wrong way, especially because both Roman and Seth had were already taken.

Shaking her head, she refocused her attention on making her way down to catering. Walking passed the locker room, she gave the boys a little 'see ya in a bit' before splitting away from them and continuing on her way.

As she walked over the closed off area that made up catering, she noticed Kofi Kingston and Mark Henry sitting at one of the tables that the crew had set up for them, eating some of the sandwiches and other foods that catering had made.

She gave both men an awkward smile as she made her way up to the snack table. It was weird to see people that the Shield had matches with since she became a part of them. Especially ones like Mark Henry, where the Shield cheated to win. She couldn't tell if they had grudges against her or not.

Trying not to think about the fact that the World's Strongest Man could be holding a grudge against her, she quickly grabbed four waters off the snack table. As she went to turn around and head back to locker room something caught her attention.

Immediately her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing. Sitting across the way on one of the road cases was a lamb mask, just like the one that Erick Rowan likes to wear.

Her eyes quickly scanned the area, keeping a look out for the Wyatts. They weren't scheduled to be at the show tonight. There was no reason for them to be here. Why would they be here?

Maybe it wasn't Rowan's mask. The merch store did sell lamb mask for those who were fan of the Wyatts, maybe someone lost theirs and one of the crew members brought it backstage for safe keepings. Maybe.

Maybe or not, she couldn't just stand there and wait for something to happen. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she quickly made her way down the hallway. Only stopping when she got to the door of the locker room.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she gave a knock on the door and waited until someone answered for her to come in.

Quickly she opened the door and made her way into the empty room. Since Main Event was only an hour long show they didn't need that many Superstars, in fact there was only fifteen Superstars here today. Meaning that it was pretty barebones.

Without trying, she found Seth, Roman, and Dean standing over in the corner of the room, getting their things together.

"Order up, three waters." She smiled as she made her way over to each of them, handing them waters. "Two ice cold, and one room temperature." She handed the room temperature water to Roman.

"Someone's learning." He smiled as he took the water.

"I'm trying to." She smiled as she quickly made her way to her things, to get pack up.

"So, Angel, you got any plans for your time off?" Seth asked as he gathered up his things.

She shook her head. "Nope." She sighed. "Probably try to get some work done."

"Taking work home with you?" Roman chuckled. "Do you ever relax?"

"I'm not going home."

"Wait what?"

She turned towards the two men who were standing there looking at her with drawn brows. "I'm not going home."

"You're not?" Seth questioned.

"Not this time." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You shouldn't wear yourself out like that." Roman shook his head.

"You're not going home this time." She pointed out.

Seth took a swig of his water. "But we went home last time."

"Dean didn't."

Dean must have realized that she said his name because his eyes snapped over to her, and he raised an eyebrow. "I've been doing this for eleven years, I'm use to long times away from home."

Not him too. "I'm fine." She let out a sigh as she finished putting her things away. "I've only been working here for a little over a month and I've already had a full week off."

"Yeah, because you were injured." Dean ran his fingers threw his hair. "That's not the same."

Rolling her eyes at the man, she grabbed her jacket. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go home next time we get a break."

"We're going to hold you to that." Roman told her.

"Now that that's settle, are we ready to head out?" She looked between the boys.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

 **Skovko: A jealous Dean is a dangerous Dean. Just wait though it gets worse.**

 **Brookeworm3: I'm glad that you liked the fight in Dean's point of view. It was tricky to do but I think it was worth it. Please don't die! You won't get to see what's coming up.**

 **Labinnacslove: He does want her and it's only gong to get worse for him.**

 **Wolviegurl: Hello again! I'm glad that you loved the chapter. Dean is falling really fast.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome to Chapter Twenty Six! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story! And i wanna thank those of you for the favorites and the follows as well as the Review! I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Wednesday** **: February 19, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/2/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Dean let out a groan as he finished the last of his reps. Carefully setting the weights down on the ground, he made his way over to where he had set his water bottle and took a swing of the thing. As he put the cap back on his bottle, he gave his neck a crack and boy did it feel good. His body was still a little bit sore from the match last night, but it was nothing that he wasn't used to. Just a stiff back, a few bruises on his hips and sides from hitting the ropes, and couple of mat burns. Typical wrestling injuries.

Though he would hate to admit that it wasn't the aftermath of the match that was bothering him this morning. His eyes flickered over towards the far wall of the gym where Angel was sitting with her laptop on her lap like normal.

She had just finished up her 'workout' which consisted of running on the treadmill for a while before doing some basic warm up exercise like pushups, sit ups, and crunches. She then tried to do some weights only to struggle to pick up ten pounds, which made him, Seth, and Roman chuckle slightly.

Even though it was nothing like their workouts, her face was still flushed from the workout as she typed away on her computer. God, here he went again. It was her fault that he was taking twice as long to finish his work out. Well no so much as her fault as because of her.

Last night after they got back to the hotel, they dropped her off at her room before going out for victory drinks. Which for him was more like 'what the fuck did I almost do drinks.'

He still couldn't believe that he almost grabbed Angel and kissed her in the middle of the ring, in front of thousands of people. Who would believe it? If Roman hadn't said anything, he would have done it and he knew it. He had always had a bad habit of acting on impulse and not thinking about what he was doing before he did it. Plus, it wouldn't be the first time that he had kissed someone in the ring, in front of a crowd before. In fact, he had done it quite a few times.

"Hello boys!" A voice called as the gym door slammed opened. Blinking, he turned to see Renee Young walking through the door with Nikki and Brie Bella following behind her.

"Renee?" Angel questioned as she looked up from her computer. "What are you doing here?"

Renee's eyes quickly locked on her as coy smile appeared on her face. "Hey." She said before turning back towards Seth, Roman, and him. "What's going on?"

Dean watched as Nikki and Brie made their way over to where Angel was sitting on the ground, while Renee just stood there with her arms on her hips. "Not much, you?" Roman was the first one to snap out of the weird daze that the girls' entrance put them in.

"Oh nothing." She answered back, sounding like there was a lot more than nothing going on.

"Well can we help you with something?" Seth questioned.

"Oh no, we're just here to steal your manager for the rest of the day." The smile on her face grew.

"What?" Angel blinked. "Steal me?"

"Yep." Renee turned towards her. "So, pack up your things and let's go."

"But I'm all gross and sweaty." Angel sighed even as she did what she was told.

"That's ok, we'll stop back at the hotel and let you get cleaned up first." Nikki gave a chuckle. The whole time that Angel packed up her things and got to her feet, Dean could only stand there and watch.

"See you!" Brie waved at them as Nikki and Renee practically pushed Angel out of the gym.

He knew that women did really strange things every now and then, but that seemed really odd. But what did he know, he couldn't understand people on a good day.

"That was weird right?" He asked as he looked back at Seth and Roman. "It wasn't just me?"

"No, that was weird." Roman nodded his head.

 **A.A.A.**

"Renee, I know you said that I should come out of my shell more and that I need to loosen up, but this is a little much don't you think?" Angel sighed as she called out to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Renee questioned.

She was almost baffled that she questioned what she meant. "I mean this." She gestured even though she knew the woman couldn't see her. "This is a little weird for me."

"You never did this at a sleep over?" She heard Nikki laugh.

"No, I never took a shower with other people sitting in the bathroom talking to me." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair to make sure she got out all the shampoo. When Nikki said that they would let her get cleaned up, she didn't know that they meant like this.

"Really?" Brie seemed to gasp. "We used to do this all the time, that way no one felt left out when it was their turn to take a shower."

Angel nodded her head. It did sound like something that would be done at a sleepover, just not at the sleepovers that she was invited to.

"So, Angel." Nikki said in a tone that meant she was about to ask something that seemed personal.

"What?" She answered a little nervous.

"All the girls at work have a favorite Shield member and we're really curious who yours is."

"My favorite Shield member?" She blinked as she turned off the water.

"Yeah." Nikki answered. "Mine is Roman, and Brie's is Seth."

"Yep." Brie agreed. "And we would tell you Renee's, but she told us that she's not allowed to have favorites seeing that she's supposed to be an 'unbiased' reporter."

"What, I am." Renee laughed.  
Angel stood there and racked her brain for a moment before giving a shake of her head. "I don't have a favorite. I mean they're my teammate, I can't pick one of them."

"Oh, come on!" Nikki sighed.

"We won't tell."

"I can't." She sighed as she reached her arm out through the shower curtain, fumbling around until a towel was placed in her hand.

"Well, can you at least tell us a little about them?" Brie asked. "Like, what are they like outside of the ring? I'm curious since they seem to keep to themselves ever since they debuted."

"Uh I mean they're pretty much the same in and out of the ring." She tried to answer as she dried herself off inside the shower. "There's not much that I can tell you, I mean you probably know them better than I do, seeing that I've only met them a month ago."

"Wow! That's right you've only joined the WWE about a month ago."

"Yep, I started working for WWE about six weeks ago, and it wasn't until I finished the two weeks job training with Renee that I met Dean, Seth, and Roman." As she said the words she realized just little time she had really spent with the boys.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Nikki sighed.

"I can't believe that's only been a month since you joined the Shield." Brie added. "It's hard to remember life without you as the boys' managers." Angel couldn't help but smile at what Brie said.

It made her feel nice that people thought she was part of the Shield to the point that they were forgetting that she only been there for a short amount of time.

Nikki nodded her head in agreement with her sister. "It's hard to remember that you didn't debut with the Shield. Or that if it wasn't for Randy you probably wouldn't be part of the Shield."

As soon as Randy was brought, all of the good feelings when away.

"Speaking of creeps messing with you, have the Wyatts been messing with you lately?"

Goodbye all happy feelings. "Not really," She answered. "The guys have been making sure that I'm not alone while they're around."

"Good."

"God, it sends shivers down my spine that the Wyatts were messing with you." Brie sighed.

"I know." Renee clicked her tongue. "Those men go too far with their feuds."

Peeking out through the shower curtain, she sighed as her eyes landed on the three women who were sitting around the room. Nikki and Brie were sitting on the sink while Renee was sitting on the back of the toilet.

This is so weird. She sighed as she reached out the grab her clothes that was in pile next to Renee.

After somehow working on her clothes in the cramped shower, she pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out into the steamy bathroom.

"Finally." Nikki jumped off the sink. "Now we can get this party started."

"Girls' night!" Brie called out as the two walked out of the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, she rang out her hair a little more. "Ready?" Renee asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As I'll ever be."

 **…**

"Oh, come on! The night is still young." Nikki sighed as she pushed Angel towards the door to the bar that was right down the street from the hotel.

Angel sighed as she couldn't fight against the WWE Diva and she knew that Renee and Brie weren't going to help her. In fact, if she tried to get out of whatever they had planned that one of the girls would probably just pick her up and fireman carry her into the bar.

It wasn't like she wasn't having a good time. The whole day the three women who dragged her out of the gym earlier today, had her in stitches and made sure constantly that she was having a great time, but she was tired. She wasn't use to all this excitement.

"Come in, have a couple of drinks with us and then you can go back and sleep." Brie pattered her on the back.

"Fine." She let out a huge sigh. It was really hard to say no to the Bella twins, and she was finding that out the hard way.

"Alright!" Renee smiled as she opened the door to the bar.

"Good evening ladies." A waiter said as they walked pasted the four of them.

"Evening." Nikki answered.

"Sit where ever you want." He told them.

Shrugging their shoulders, the four of them slowly walk over to one of the open tables and sat down. "So, Angel do you even drink?" Brie asked as she tucked her jacket on the back of her chair.

"Yeah, I drink, every now and then." She gave a small chuckle.

All day Brie and Nikki have been asking her questioned like this. Renee had told her before, that when she started working at WWE she told all the girls about her. However, now she was starting to worry about what Renee had told them.

"Oh?" Nikki smirked as their waiter walked up to the table.

"Hello, I'm Mark." He asked as he handed them the menus. "So are we getting food or just drinks."

"We are defiantly getting food." Brie told him quickly making him chuckle.

"Alright, you guys take a good look at the menu and I'll be back in a bit." Mark told them as he walked away.

"Oh, pretzel poppers look sound amazing." Brie partially moaned as she read the menu.

"You'll need to do more pullups if you eat those." Nikki gave her a smack on her stomach.

Brie stuck her tongue out at her sister and sighed. "Oh, shut up. I'm not the one that eat at Burger King yesterday."

"You weren't supposed to tell everyone that." Nikki pouted.

"Well then don't rag on me eating my pretzel poppers."

After a little bit of time, Mark came back and got their orders.

"You're getting a Long Island ice tea?"

Angel looked up from the menu to see all three girls looking at her funny. "Yeah, it's what I normally drink."

"You're kidding right?" Nikki shook her head. "There is no way that you normally drink Long Islands,"

"What do you mean?" She frowned. "What was wrong with drinking Long Islands?"

"Well for one, there is more alcohol in that drink then you have body fat." Nikki said as if she wasn't over exaggerating.

"Oh my god are we going to see a drunk Angel Miles?" Brie asked.

"I'm not a light weight." She defended herself, only making everyone laugh.

"Honey, I hate to break this to you, but you are hundred present a light weight." Nikki said as she gestured across the table to her.

"What kind of drunk is Angel?" Brie asked Renee.

Renee made a face like she was thinking about the answer for a second before she shrugged her shoulders. "I've never seen her drunk before"

"Oh!" Nikki called out. "This just makes me more curious."

"I'm not that exciting." Angel shook her head at them. "Normally I have a few drinks and then fall asleep."

Just like that Mark came back with their drinks and a bowl of chips and salsa that they ordered as well as Brie's pretzel poppers. "Anything else, ladies?"

"Nope, we're good." Renee was the one to answer him this time.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Yes sir."

Mark gave a smirk before walking off.

"He's cute." Renee smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

Nikki and Brie gave a laugh. "Don't you have a boyfriend."

"Hey, I'm allowed to look." She said over the lip of her glad. "Jon would do the same thing."

"I'm sure he would." Nikki picked. "How is Jon, by the way."

"He's good." She sighed. "Busy with work, but he's coming to see me from Saturday to after Raw on Monday, then we're going home together." Angel could see the excitement in her face as she thought about see her boyfriend.

"Aw, that's sweet." Brie popped one of her poppers.

"Jon is such a keeper." She agreed with Nikki, though she had only meet the man twice; once when she had meet Renee for the first time, and then once again the last time he stayed with her over a weekend; she realized that he seemed to fit Renee to a T.

"I just realized." Angel's blood cooled as Renee's eyes widened and she turned slowly towards her. "Angel is the only person at this table that is single."

Instantly her face warmed up as both Nikki and Brie gave her the same smirk that was on Renee's face. Trying not to look up at anyone, she reached out and grabbed her glass, taking a sip. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh my, this means we get to set you up with someone." Nikki said far too happy as she looked around the bar.

"That's not what that mean." Her eyes widened as she took another sip of her drink.

"Come on, I'll be fun." It wasn't a surprise that Brie agreed with her sister.

She heard even Renee let out a chuckle as she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Girls, let's not scare Angel on her first girls' night with us." She gave a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Thank God, for Renee. She sighed knowing that Renee was trying to be a good friend and stop the awkward conversation.

"Alright no hooking you up with anyone, this time." Nikki sighed as she mumbled under breath about how fun it would be to do.

"Thank you."

Angel zoned out slightly as the girls talked about things, she didn't really have anything to add to.

She started to think about how Renee was right, she did need to loosen up and get out of her shell more. For the first few weeks that she had been working at WWE she had been too scared to go out with the other girls.

Well not scared, move like too shy to hang out with the others, and now she kind of wished that she would have sucked it up and agreed to go out with them when Renee asked her to. She was having fun and she really did like Nikki and Brie.

Brie calling her name brought her back to the conversation. "What would you choose?"

"Huh?" She blushed slightly that the girls had caught her not paying attention.

"Kill, kiss or marry, Michael Cole, JBL or Jerry Lawler?"

She blinked. "Wait what?"

Nikki's eyes widened. "You've never played Kill, Kiss, Marry?"

"I have." Angel shook her head. "Just not with people that I actually know."

"Well you're playing now, so who would you kiss?" Brie played with her straw in her drink.

"It's not like we're going to tell them." Renee told her. "Not to mention it's just for fun. We play this so much that I think our answers have change depending on the day."

Taking a deep breath, she thought about the three men that she was giving a choice between. "I think… I would kiss Jerry Lawler, marry Cole and kill JBL."

Brie nodded her head. "I feel the same way, girl."

"Well, I would kiss Cole and marry Lawler." Nikki sighed. "I don't think that I could live with Cole."

Renee chuckled. "So JBL dies no matter what." Laughing, Angel took another drink.

"Tough one this time. Mark Henry, Sheamus and the Miz." Brie purposed the options this time.

"Kiss Mark Henry, marry Sheamus and kill the Miz." Nikki answered without a second thought.

"Wow, you really don't like the Miz." Renee laughed.

"He just rubs me the wrong way." Nikki made a face.

Angel pursed her lips and thought again about her choices. "I would…" She had really only had time with two of the three options and one of them wasn't every nice and the other one was justified. "I would kiss Mark Henry, marry the Miz and kill Sheamus."

"Oh?" Everyone blinked at her. "What did Sheamus do that makes you want to kill the man?"

"Yeah I totally thought you would kill Mark Henry after what he did on Raw." Brie cocked her head.

"He wasn't really in the wrong." She explained. "Seth had cheated him out of his win for the United States Championship, so I can sort of understand why the man was so mad, and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Ok, so why kill Sheamus?" She watched as Renee eyebrow rose.

"I bumped into him in the hall, and let's just say he was less then nice about it." She sighed as she thought about Sheamus calling her out for being the reason he lost his match against the Shield.

"Well to hell with him then." Brie announced loudly.

"Alright one more." Nikki smirked in the way that Angel had realized meant that she was up to no good. "Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose."

Angel choked as she registered the three names that came from the Fearless one's mouth. "That's not fair." She realized that Nikki was doing, since she couldn't answer which of the Shield was her favorite, Nikki was trying to get her which of the men that she wanted to marry, kiss and kill.

Brie and Renee chuckled. "Remember it's just for fun."

"I would; kiss Seth, marry Roman, and Kill Dean." Nikki answered like it was no big deal.

"You would kill Dean?" Brie seemed shocked. "But he's so funny."

"Hey this is my choice." Nikki stuck her tongue out.

"Well then, I would kiss Dean, marry Seth, and Kill Roman." Brie said before sticking her tongue out as well.

"Oh! I'm different!" Renee sounded happy. "I mean, I would kiss Dean, marry Roman and kill Seth. Only because I really like Dean's humor and I think he would be a good kisser and then Roman's just like a big teddy bear and have you seen him with his girlfriend. Yes please! And that leaves Seth for the kill."

"Your turn Angel." Nikki eyes seemed to lock onto her.

"Um…" Her face felt hot and it wasn't just because of the drink. "I think that I would…." She tried to imagine kissing all three of them. Each of them were good looking and anyone would be lucky to kiss any of them. Though when she thought about kissing Roman, all she could think of would be that would be like kissing her brother but that would leave him for either marry or kill. She couldn't see herself marrying Roman for the same reason which only left kill, only she didn't want to not have him in her life.

It was the same with Seth, he was more like a brother to her, so she really didn't want to kiss or marry him but killing him felt wrong too. Then there was Dean….

"Angel?"

"Come on, it's just a joke."

"We're just messing with you."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Kiss Roman, marry Dean and kill Seth." She blurted out without thinking. Her mind was so confused, she just wanted to finish the game. Knowing that the three-other woman at the table were all analyzing what she said, she quickly turned to her drink and took a few couple of swigs before finally looking back up. Preparing herself for whatever the others had to say.

Just as it looked like Nikki was going to say something, her eyes snapped back behind her. "Well speak of the devils and they appear."

Her stomach sunk as she turned around to see the very men that she had to choose between making their way through the door to the bar.

 **D.D.D**

"Hey!" Dean heard a voice call from across the bar. He turned to see Nikki Bella swing her arms out like fool, trying to get their attention. After he noticed her he saw that her sister Brie was sitting next to her while Renee and Angel were sitting across.

"Hey girls!" Roman smirked as he walked across the room towards their table.

As they got closer he realized that three of the four girls had a smug smile on their faces while Angel looked like she was trying to hide herself in her seat. "Funny running into you here." Brie said.

"Not really." Seth laughed. "This is the closest bar to the hotel, I'm surprised that not every WWE Superstar on the roster isn't here."

"I guess you're right."

Roman nodded to the table that was next to theirs and quickly made his way over to throw his jacket over it before turning back towards the girls' table. "So how was your girls' night?"

"Fun, right Angel." Renee gave her a nudge in the side.  
"Yeah." She said with the smallest voice that he thought she could muster.

"So, have you guys ever played Kiss, Marry or Kill?" Nikki asked as Seth and him walked over to the table that Roman had claimed.

"Yeah, but the version that I've played is a little different." Seth smirked.

"Different?" Brie questioned.

"Fuck, Marry, or Kill."

Nikki gasped. "We should have played that version, huh Angel."

Angel's face instantly turned bright red and her eyes thought widened dropped to the floor. "I like our way better." She mumbled as she bit her bottom lip.

Right away, Dean knew that they made her play and gave her options that she wasn't quite ok with, which he figured to be Seth, Roman, and him. Kiss, Marry or Kill? He pursed his lips as he found himself trying to figure category that he fell into. Probably kill.

"So Roman; kiss, marry or kill; Trish Stratus, Lita, or Mickie James."

"Oh!" Roman whistled. "Hard hitting right away." He said as he through about it. "Kiss Mickie James, marry….Lita and kill Trish."

"Really!" Renee gasped. "Kill Trish Stratus? You are like one in a million there."

"You gave me some really hard choices there." Roman tried to justify his choice. "I just said what came to my head first."

"Seth?"

Seth took in a deep breath as he sat down. "Kiss Lita, marry Trish and kill Mickie." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Dean almost groaned as everyone turned to face him. They expected him to play this stupid game. Hell no. "Pass."

After a few seconds, they went on to play the game some more. Each time they came to his choice he just answered with pass.

"You can't keep passing." Renee finally blurted out as their waiter came back with their drinks.

"Then quit asking me to play." He told her as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Just play once and we'll stop."

Looking around he saw everyone looking at him with curiosity in his eyes, even his own teammates. Damn it. "Once."

Nikki, Brie, and Renee practically jumped out of the seats when he agreed making him immediately regretting it. As Nikki and Brie started to whisper back and forth about who they should pick, Dean noticed as Seth leaned over and joined them. This couldn't be good.

"Alright." Nikki said as she pushed her sister back in her chair before turning to face him dead on. "AJ Lee, Emma from NXT and…" He didn't miss the glance that she made towards Seth. "Angel"

Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known something like this was going to happen. Fucking Seth.

A loud choking cough came from the other side of the table. Making everyone turn and look at Angel who was trying her best to catch her breath as she shook her head at the Bella twins. Though nothing was making it passed her coughs.

"You alright." Renee patted her on the back.

"I.." She rasped out still coughing. "Bathroom…" Quickly Angel got up from her seat and took off towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to check on her." Renee sighed as she got up from her seat as well, giving a small glare at Nikki and Brie who had a guilty look on their faces.

In the chaos of Angel running away from the table, everyone seemed to forget the game. Which he didn't mind at all. Leaning back in his chair. he nursed on his drink as he let the noise of the bar fade out.

Kiss, Marry or Kill? He snickered to himself. Such a stupid game. His eyes drifted over to Angel who Renee had somehow talked into coming back to the table.

* * *

 **Skovko: Yes the Curb Stomp is glorious! I'm so glad that it's back as well.**

 **Brookeworm3: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like the last chapter, it's really weird for me to write matches in Dean's point of view, but i'm slowly getting used to it.**

 **Labinnacslove: Lol! I agree!**

 **Wolviegurl: Someone does want a kiss! And who wouldn't want to kiss Dean Ambrose! By the way here's the update, I hope you liked it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome to Chapter Twenty Seven! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of fun to write and i hope you like it as much as i do. As always, thank you for all the support on the series!**

 **Elimination Chamber: February 23, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/2/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Angel almost got caught up in the chaos that was going on backstage. She knew that pay-per-views were huge for the WWE, but she wasn't expecting something like this. Everywhere she looked there was crew members running around making sure that everything was in order and that everyone was ready; for it was finally here. Elimination Chamber.

She almost thought that this day was never going to come. Her whole career with the Shield had been leading up to this. Tonight, the feud between the Shield and the Wyatt family was going to be sorted out in the ring and SHE was part of it.

Nerves hit her hard as she realized that this was her first time being part of a PPV. She thought that being part of the normal shows was nerve raking, but now this was a whole different league. More people watched and attended the PPVs then the normal weekly shows. Which means there was going to be more eyes on her, more people to see her mess up.

Don't think about it. She told herself as she rushed to find the boys.

"Kick off show is starting soon." The crew members called as they ran pasted her.

Her eyes widened as she gave a glance down to her phone. Oh god, it was already that time. She quickened her pace as she made her way towards the locker room. Stopping outside of the door, she took a moment to catch her breath before she knocked. Though as she raised her hand to knock, a door to the second men's locker room that was down the hallway a little bit opened. And wouldn't you know it; Luke Harper and Erick Rowan came walking out.

She could feel those dead eyes staring at her as they walked past her. They didn't do anything or say anything, they just walked past, but she couldn't help the chills that went down her spine.

As soon as they were out of sight, she shook her head at herself. She had psyched herself up for seeing them later today. All morning and night she had been telling herself that she wasn't going to let them get to her today, that she was going to conquer whatever fear she had of them. Though she stupidly forgot that she might run into them backstage, and for some reason it seemed different, like she was more vulnerable. Probably because backstage had been where the Wyatts had messed with her this whole this time.

Stopping herself from thinking about it anymore, she quickly gave a knock on the door in front of her. "In coming."

"You're good, Angel." Someone called back towards her.

Slowly she opened the door and walked into the locker room to see, Cody Rhodes and Goldust who were getting ready for the kickoff show, Big E, and Jimmy and Jey Uso.

"Hey girl." Jimmy gave her a wink as she passed.

"Hey Jimmy, good luck tonight." She smiled as she made her way over to the Shield. "You too Jey."

"Hey there Miss Manager." Seth turned as he snapped up his tactical vest. "How was the meeting."

"Oh, it was good." She nodded her head. "Nothing new, everything is going to the way it was planned, so far. The kick off show, then the Intercontinental Championship match, then the tag teams before Titus O'Neil verse Darren Young." She said having the schedule memorized. "After that is your match with the Wyatts, then the Diva's Championship match, Batista verses Alberto Del Rio and finally the Main Event."

"Good, we've got a little bit of time." Roman nodded as he laced up his boots.

"A little bit." She told them as she sat down at the table next to Dean who was slowly wrapping up his wrist.

Dean glanced up at her and sighed. "Hey."

"Hey." She gave him a smile before quickly dropping her eyes down to the table. Ever since the girls' night with Renee, Nikki, and Brie; she had been wondering what Dean's answer would have been for the Kiss, Marry or Kill game that Nikki had set up for him. The game was just a joke and she knew it, but it made her wonder what he would pick for her.

"Kick off is starting!" A crew member called into the room.

Her eyes widened! There was no time to worry about a silly game, it was show time.

The TV in the locker room turned on with the remote broadcasting and instantly the start of the show played with the fireworks and everything as Michael Cole welcomed everyone to the kick off show.

"We got thirty minutes until the show really starts." Seth gave a smirk as she tucked his gloves into one of the pockets on his vest. "Imma go grab some chow, anyone what anything?"

"Bring me back a sandwich." Dean nodded his head. "And a water."

"Water for me, man."

"Two waters and a sandwich, do you need anything?" Angel blinked as Seth pointed at her.

"I'm good." She sighed. "Shouldn't I be the one making the running for food and water?" She asked as she pushed herself out of her chair.

Seth put a hand on her shoulder. "I got this." He told her. "You're our manager not our servant. Relax and get ready for the show."

Taking a deep breath, she watched as Seth walked out of the room. Part of her wished that Seth would have let her do the running, it made the nerves worse to just sit there and do nothing.

"You seem a little bit on edge there." Dean told her as he ripped the last piece of his tape off.

"Just antsy." She sighed as she watched as he threw the roll of tape over to his things, not seeming to care that the roll missed and rolled under the seat of the locker that he was using.

"Waiting's a bitch." He agreed as he leaned back in his chair, covering his eyes with his arm.

She gave a small smile at the man sitting across from her as she heard the door to the locker room open again, "We need Cody and Goldust."

Both brothers stood up quickly, without a word Cody walked out of the room, while Goldust took a deep breath in while running his hands up the front of his 'gear' "Show time." He told himself before following his brother.

The crew member that came for them seemed almost creeped out by Goldust though they just gave their head a shake and turned back towards the men in the room "Big E and Dean I was told to tell you to make sure that your titles are nice and sparkly for the show." He said before closing the door behind.

"Sure thing." Dean mumbled from under his arm.

After a bit of time of just watching Dean sit there, she cocked her head at the man. "Well…" She tried to get his attention.

"What?" She saw him peaking at her from under his arm.

"Aren't you going to do what they asked?" She questioned.

Dean let out a sigh and adjusted his position on his chair. "No."

"No?"

"There's no point. It's not like I have a Championship match."

Angel couldn't help but roll her eyes. "So."

"So, then it's pointless to give the belt a spit shine if it's not going to be featured on the show."

"Don't you plan on wearing it down to the ring?"

"Of course."

"Then you should clean it." Even with all her pleading, Dean made no effort to move. Taking a deep breath, her eyes snapped over to his locker to see the title sticking out slightly from his bag. Giving a glance back at him; she got up, went into the bathroom and grabbed both a wet paper towel and a dry one. She then quickly grabbed the belt out of his things before making her way back to the table. Where she gave an over exaggerated grunt as she threw the title down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked sounding slightly started.

"Well if you're not going to do it, then I will." She told him as she got to work on giving the title a 'spit shine.' "You too Big E." She called across the room to the Intercontinental Champion, who she noticed wasn't doing as he was asked as well.

"What?" She heard him call back.

"Bring your title over here." She ordered. "Come on, the IC belt needs some love too."

 **D.D.D**

Dean just stared at the woman in front of him as she scrubbed down his United States Championship belt. She had just blown him away. He wasn't surprised when she fought for him to do what the crew member had asked. But he didn't think that she would go out of her way to do it herself since he wasn't going to, or that she was going to practically scold Big E for not cleaning his belt as well.

He looked up to see Big E making his way towards the table with his belt in hand. "Set it on the table, I'll get to it after I finish this." Angel said without looking up at the man.

Big E's blinked at her as he laid the belt down on the table. "Is she for real?" The man asked.

"I guess so." Dean shrugged his shoulders at the man.

He knew that Angel had an aggressive side, she had shown in once before, but it still baffled him. He watched as she carefully cleaned every nook and cranny on the main part of the title before going onto the little side bits. As she got into the rough details areas of the belt, her brows drew in close and pursed her lips. Once she was finished with the US title she moved onto Big E's IC belt. Giving it the same treatment as his.

"She's really taking this seriously." Big E shook his head as he crossed his arm around his chest.

"What's going on?" Seth said as he walked over to the table.

"Just doing what Dean and Ettore should have done." She mumbled, calling Big E by his full first name; making everyone just stand there and blink at her.

Seth was the first one to move. "What now?" He asked as he handed Dean the plate with a messily made sandwich on it and a bottle of water.

"We were told to clean our belts for the show." He explained as took the food and drink and set in on the table in front of him. "And when Big E and I didn't jump at the order, Angel decided that she was going to do it."

"That way it really gets done." She sighed making Seth laugh as he walked over to Roman and handed him a water.

"Done." Angel called out as she threw the paper towel that she was using down on the table, when she was finally happy with the way the IC belt looked. Without another word she looked up from the table and glanced back at him and Big E with a smirk on her face.

Slowly Big E leaned down and grabbed his title off the table. "Thank you."

And like that, the smirk on her face turned into a smile and her look of frustration went away. "Your welcome! Good luck tonight."

Dean watched as Big E turned towards him with semi wide eyes. "I have no idea." He mouthed to the man.

"Jimmy and Jey Uso?" Yet another voice called into the room.

"Yeah." Both of Roman's cousins called out from where they were chilling.

"Interview time." Byron Saxton told them as he walked into the locker room with a camera man following slowly behind them.

"I thought we had an interview with Renee Young." Jimmy asked.

"She's on the social media lounge thing, so now you have me." Byron stated.

"Alright, cool, cool, cool" Jey nodded his head as the two of them crowed in an empty corner of the locker room.

"We're going to be live here in just a moment, can we have total silence please." Byron's camera asked.

As the interview set up Dean leaned back in chair. A few moments of silence is just what the doctor ordered.

"Going live in three, two…" The camera man pointed at Byron.

"We go from the tag team that we just saw to Eliminations Chamber…"

As Byron introduced the Usos, something small went flying through the air landing on the table, making Angel jump slightly. It was a water bottle cap and judging by the snickers coming from Seth and Roman, he knew that it came from one of them.

Quickly, Angel brought her hand up to her mouth and put her finger on her lips, shushing them. Which only seemed to make them laugh more, and in returned Angel glared at the two of them.

After she shook her head at them and turned her attention back towards the interview, Seth smirked and gave Roman a smack on the chest. Raising an eyebrow, Dean watched as Seth took out his phone, after a few seconds a vibration sound was heard echoing from where Angel was sitting.

She practically leaped out of her seat as she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Seth." She sighed as she turned towards the two men, who were just barley quelling their laughter. Her eyes then widened, and she glanced back towards where Byron was doing the interview.

He could see as her chest heaved with a sigh as she turned back to the two men. 'enough.' She mouthed as she sat back down.

The rest of the interview, the three of them took turns trying to Angel to make a noise that would interrupted the interview. Yes, three of them, he couldn't help but join in the fun. While Roman and Seth tried to get her to yell at them for messing with her, he went a different way and tried to make her laugh.

He took his water and poured it over his head to wet down his hair. However, he poured more than normal, that way when he shook out his hair water went flying.

As he shook his head, Angel gasped as her eyes snapped towards him. Letting out a small giggle, she put her hands up to protect her face from the flying water.

When no more water came from his hair, Angel's eyes widened as she must have realized that he had joined Seth and Roman on their quest to get her to make a noise. "Mean." She mouthed as her smile turned into a cute pout.

When the interview was finished, Byron turned toward them and glared before walking out of the room. Which caused Seth and Roman to break out into laughter as the door closed behind him.

"You guys are so bad." Angel said even as she sounded like she was trying to keep from laughing herself.

"Tell us something we don't know." Seth smirked.

"Just you wait." She shook her head. "Just you wait, I'll get you back." They all looked at her stunned as she got up from her seat again and walked towards the door. "Shows starting." She gave a wink and left.

As the door closed behind her, they turned towards each other. "Is it sad that I wanna see how she going to get us back?" Roman smirked.

"Nope, I'm the same." Seth cracked his knuckles.

Dean nodded his head, he agreed with both of them. It was going to interesting to see what Angel was going to do to get them back. Just the thought of it made him want to laugh.

 **A.A.A**

"There you go." Angel smiled as she handed waters out to Jimmy and Jey Uso as they came out threw the curtain after their match against the New Age Outlaws. Even though they had lost their match, there were smiles on their faces still.

"Thanks, Angel." They gave her a wink as they walked off.

Ever since walking out of the locker room earlier she had been in the gorilla, handing out water to the fighters as they came out of the ring. She was bored of just sitting around waiting for the Shield's match, she wanted to do something. And giving out waters was something.

It was also a nice way to meet a lot of the Superstars that she hadn't met before, and it was nice to do something nice. Big E had been grateful and even thanked her once again for cleaning his belt. Jesse James, aka Road Dogg and Billy Gunn where really nice as well as they walked out. Road Dogg called her ma'am as he grabbed a water from himself and his partner.

Although not ever one of her encounters was good. In fact, she got snubbed completely by Jack Swagger who had lost his match with Big E.

Letting out a sigh, she heard Michael Cole's voice coming from the screen in the gorilla as he tired to sell the Network to everyone.

Taking the time to relax, she leaned against the table of waters that she had prepared. There was one more match before the Shield's match and she was starting to get super nervous again. What if she tripped, what if she made herself look like a fool in front of everyone, what if she got in the way of her own team…so much could go wrong.

"There you are." Roman's voice echoed through the gorilla. "We were looking for you."

She looked over to see Roman, Seth, and Dean all ready to go, standing in the hall next to the gorilla. "You were?"

"Of course." Seth crossed his arms. "When you didn't show up to hound us about getting ready for the match we got worried." He said acting overly worried, she knew he was messing with her.

"But really." Dean said as he bounced around on his feet. "We were looking for you, we didn't want the Wyatts to do anything."

"That's why I'm here." She said gesturing around at all the of crew members that were in the gorilla.

"Smart." Roman said as he placed his hand on his belt, lone ranger style.

"Well, you ready to kick hillbilly ass?" Dean smirked as his bouncing turned into jumping.

"Oh yeah." She let out a giggle and pushed herself away from the table. After letting one of the crew members know to give out a water bottle to both Titus O'Neil and Darren Young, she left the gorilla with the boys and made their way towards the public entrance that they were going to use tonight.

As they were escorted though the lobby by a few security guards, she could hear the fans all around them. She even heard a few call out her name, which was super weird but at the same time it made her feel hyped up.

"Angel." Roman said looking down at her. "We want you to know that at any time if you feel uncomfortable during the match, let one of us know."

"Yeah." Seth agreed. "If Wyatt starts giving you his crazy eyes we'll knock the look right off his face."

"Can't we knock his face off his face?" Dean asked making her laugh.

"Thank you." She knew they were trying to make sure she felt alright about going out to the ring after what's been happening with the Wyatts, and she really appreciated it. "Don't worry I'm cool." She told them. "The Wyatt's can't touch me while you're around, right?"

"Damn straight, Babygirl." Roman told her as he clapped her gently on the back.

They got to their spots the boys started to try to hype all each other up. They were smacking each other, yelling at each other about how they were the Shield and that no one was going to stand in their way. Even started their little before match rituals which included Dean dropping down and doing his pushups.

It wasn't long before she could hear the video package playing over the titantron, showing both the Wyatts and the Shield as huge players. Which was one was going to win?

Four words, Believe in the Shield. She smirked as she looked at each of her teammates. She believed in the Shield, she believed that together they would stand strong and beat the Wyatts.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

Their theme started and all three of the men were ready to go. "Go get 'em" She smiled at the three of them.

"You heard her." Seth gave a clap of his hands as he started through the door, followed by Dean and then Roman. She wanted the boys to have their moment together and let all of them walk into the arena together.

Taking a deep breath, she went to step through the doors behind Roman when something clamped down on her mouth as something wrapped around her waist. What the? She panicked as she tried to scream out for help, but the doors in front of her just slammed shut.

When she realized that it was a hand on her mouth and an arm around her waist, she started to thrash around, trying to get free. But it was no use, the more she struggled the more she realized that she was caught. Her eyes darted around the area trying to find one of the crew members or security staff that was stationed with them, but she couldn't see anyone.

Where did they go? She screamed in her head as she was slowly pulled away from the doors. No! No! No! She gave another thrash, kicking her legs around trying her best to hit whoever was behind her.

When that didn't work, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes in preparation for the pain that she knew was about to happen. In a final ditch effort, she flung her head backwards. The back of her head connected with something and a loud groan came from both her and the man that was holding her, but the arms didn't loosen up, in fact they grew tighter.

"Ah ah, Erick we don't hurt our guest." Her body froze at the voice that she knew oh too well. It couldn't be. She cried as a dark shadow came in front of her. "Hello little lamb."

* * *

 **Skovko: I thought it fit their character. I got the idea from Paige and Alicia Fox playing it in their Ride Along.**

 **Labinnacslove: Oh don't worry i have plans for them! ;p**

 **Brookeworm3: They're picking on them because i feel like that's what they do to their friends. I'm so glad that you loved the last chapter! Maybe one day we'll learn what Dean's answer is.**

 **DT610: Thank you for reviewing! And i'm so glad that you like the chapter. The tension is really building isn't it? It might just pop soon!**

 **Wolviegurl: I wanna hear his answer too, lol.**

 **Guest: Welcome to the story! Two words to answer your question, keep reading. Lol, I promise not too much longer.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome to Chapter Twenty Eight! I just wanna say I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger on the last chapter. ;p. Thank you all for the support of the story i means a lot to me! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Elimination Chamber: February 23, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/2/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Adrenaline pumped through Dean as he walked down the stairs towards the ring. Go,d how long had he been waiting for this match. It had been a month since the Wyatts had DQed them and made them lose their chance at being in the Elimination Chamber tonight. His eyes flickered upwards to see the large fixture hanging over top of the ring.

How he wished he could be inside that steal cage alongside his brothers. Nothing would make him happier. Well right now…Beating Bray Wyatt within an inch of his life would. He was going to pay for what he did to them…and for messing with Angel.

 _Killing two birds with one punch to the face._ He smirked as he made his way up to the barricade. He gave a nod to Seth as he did his little ninja roll thing over the barrier, before turning around to help Angel.

"Ready to go….?" He blinked when the small brunette that he was so accustomed to seeing walking behind him wasn't there. "Ro, where's Angel?" He asked glancing up to Roman who was coming up beside him.

"She let me go first." He snickered as he sided stepped.

Dean's eyes widened when she wasn't behind the Samoan either. His eyes snapped up towards the crowd to see maybe if she had gotten stopped by one of the fans, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Dude, where is she?"

"I have no idea." Roman shook his head as he looked around for her too. "I swear she was right behind me."

"What's the hold up?" A crew member called out to them.

"We can't find our manager." Roman answered him.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom." He shrugged his shoulder obviously not taking this as serious as they were. "Look guys, I'm sorry but we don't have time for you guys to stall, we do have a schedule to uphold."

"Stall?" Anger rose through Dean's veins. "We aren't stalling." He stepped forward so that he was right in the man's face. "Our manager is missing, and we would like to know where the hell she went."

"Whoa, whoa!" Roman pulled him away. "Look, we're just worried about her."

The crew member blinked, but never looked away from Dean. "I'll let the others know that she's missing, and I'll let you when we find her."

"Thank you." Roman nodded his head. "Come on man, we have to go on with the match. I'm sure Angel is fine. Maybe this is her way of getting us back from before?"

Taking a deep breath, he hoped that Roman was right. He hoped that Angel had just made her way back down to the gorilla to watch them and then after their victory she would greet them with that smiling face of hers, saying 'I got you'.

However, he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had in his gut as he hopped over the barrier and made his way over towards Seth who was standing looking at him with drawn brows.

"What's up man?"

"Angel's missing."

His eyes widened, and he quickly spun around trying to look for her. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"I mean she didn't come down the stairs with us and we have no idea where she's at." Dean gritted his teeth as he rolled into the ring. _She's just messing with you. She's just messing with you._

 **A.A.A**

"You wait here." Bray told her as he held her face in his hands. "You wait here, while we go and destroy your precious little Shield." He smiled as she felt something tighten up on her wrists, that they had forced behind her back.

"Done." Luke's emotionless voice said as he walked around her.

"Be a good girl, now." Bray dropped her face. "See you soon, little lamb."

She felt her body fall backwards as he gave her a little push, and due to her hands being tied around her back she couldn't catch herself and fell onto her left shoulder. Hissing in pain she pushed herself up so that she was sitting.

"The Shield is going to beat you!" She called out as Bray slowly back out of the supplies closet that they had carried her too. "You're going to lose." Her voice echoed inside of the lamb mask that Erick Rowan had placed on her face.

"So, you think." And like that, the door shut, and the room turned completely dark.

"Crap!" She yelled out as she scrambled to her feet, tripping and falling a few times before she got herself sturdy. She rushed over to the door and tried her hardest to open it but no luck, the thing was locked.

 _How could this happen_? She sighed as she slumped against the door. _God, I'm so stupid._ She said as she felt like crying. She let herself get grabbed by the Wyatts, if she only fought harder, if she hadn't froze in fear….

And what made her feel worse was the fact that this was the boys' big night, their big fight with the Wyatts and she wasn't out there with them.

"Help!" She gave a scream, only to make her ears ring from the echo. "Can someone let me out of here!"

She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she knocked the ear of the lamb mask against the door, hoping to catch someone's attention. "Help!"

 **D.D.D**

"We're here." Bray Wyatt's intro played over the titantron and their creepy music started. And Dean instantly turned towards the ramp to see that stupid lantern lighting up Bray's face as he slowly walked down towards the ring.

 _Come on, asshole._ Dean cracked his knuckles. He was dying to hit something, and right now he wanted it to be Wyatt's face.

After forcing himself to believe that Angel was ok and that he was worrying about nothing, he turned all his attention, all of it, onto beating the Wyatts.

Bray blew out the lantern and the light popped back on. "Show time." Roman smirked, as Bray blew out his lantern, 'making' the lights come back on.

Without a word, the three of them lined up and glared at the three hillbilly idiots on the ramp. Bray was sitting in his rocking chair, with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan standing behind him.

Dean couldn't understand or hear what Bray was laughing about and could care less.

The Wyatts took their good old time getting into the ring and boy was it frustrating. "Come on already." He mumbled as the ref pushed them back.

With his eyes locked on Bray, he could feel his excitement getting the better of him, his body was starting to tingle, and his mind was starting to race with all the things he was going to do to those three men. _Head in the game._ He said as he slapped his face a few times trying to keep himself in the present.

When the three men finally got into the ring, he almost lost himself as he saw the smirk on Bray's face. He was going to wipe the floor with that smug face.

"Hey!" Seth called over to him. "Stick to the game plan. We got to stick to the game plan." Dean nodded his head as he finished his paced.

"Look at you boy." He heard Bray say over the chanting of the crowd.

His eyes snapped up to the man and he cocked his head. "You got something to say?"

"Is something bothering you?" He yelled. "You look a little railed up?" Bray pointed at him.

"Shut up already and let's get this show on the road." Dean tried to ignore the man's taunting, he knew that Bray was trying to get under his skin.

"Ah….It looks like you've lost something." Bray continued. "Where's your little lamb."

Dean's eyes widened and his body froze. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I don't see your little manager around, where could she be?"

"You better not have touched her." He warned her. "I will rip you to shreds if you put even one finger on her." He felt Roman trying to hold him back.

"Dean, enough he's trying to get in your head." Roman told him. "Enough."

"I'll kill you." Dean tried to push passed his best friend. "I'll fucking kill you."

"Go ahead and try." Bray held out his arms. "Make your move. Make it!"

"Let's go Wyatts."

"Let's go Shield."

The crowd chanted over and over, though Dean couldn't hear any of it. Not them, not Seth and Roman trying to calm him down, not even the ref as he tried to get the match started. All he could hear was Bray laughing and his own blood rushing threw his veins.

"Come on man." Roman pulled on his arm as he tried to get him to go towards the back-left corner of the ring that was going to be their corner tonight. "Come on."

Taking a deep breath, Dean forced himself to come back to reality and made his way towards the corner that Roman was leading him too.

"She's such a pretty little lamb."

Dean snapped.

Without a second thought, he turned around and took off for Bray. He didn't care that the match hadn't started. Didn't care that this could get him in trouble. He just wanted to pound Bray until there wasn't anything left.

It wasn't until he was back down on the matt with Bray over top of him, pounding his face did he realize that there was an all-out brawl going on between to the teams. Roman and Seth had joined in. And after they joined, it didn't take long for the three of them to empty the ring of the Wyatts.

After a little bit of showboating, Dean turned around and his eyes locked onto Roman who had that look about him that told him that he was going too far.

"I know, I know." He sighed as he held out his hand towards Roman.

"You going to be ok?" He asked with concern. "Or are we going to lose you?"

"I'll be fine." Dean sighed.

He glanced over towards the Wyatts, who were whispering in front of the announcers' table and he noticed that Rowan had a busted lip, that looked fresh but wasn't bleeding.

"Did you do that to Ginger Beard?" Dean asked Roman as they made their way back to the corner of the ring.

"No." Roman shook his head. "He already had a busted lip when he took off the mask."

"Dude you alright?' Seth asked as he made his way over.

"Yeah I'm cool."

"Stay with us now, alright?"

"I'll try." The bell rang.

 **A.A.A**

Angel sat next to the door with her head down. After a few minutes of screaming at the top of head, she tried knocking on the door with everything from the lamb mask that was still stuck on her face to her shoulders which were now throbbing in pain. She even gave the thing a good couple of kicks; when she finally had gotten someone's attention on the other side.

Though that's when she leaned that not only did the Wyatts lock the door, they broke the key off inside the lock. Which meant that she was stuck inside of the closet.

"We're going to get you out of there, alright Angel?" She heard someone tell her once again, as they worked on the door. They had been trying to keep her calm. Which wasn't really working.

She was locked inside of a closet, with her hands tied behind her back, a lamb mask on her face, in the dark, while her teammate fought the men that locked her in here without knowing what they did.

Safe to say she wasn't very calm with what was going on. She couldn't even hear what was going on out in the ring. How were the boys doing? Were they winning? Were they losing? Who was in the match? Roman? Seth? Dean? Was her not being there making them worried, distracting them from the match?

"Angel are you ok in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. _Just fine._

 **D.D.D**

Dean bit his tongue as he watched Roman fight out of a suplex by Luke Harper, who wasn't giving up without a fight, and that was just what Roman gave him. After a few more tries of getting Roman up over his head, Roman reversed it.

Sending Harper over for a suplex. "That's right, baby!" Dean smirked as Roman gave a huge uppercut the man knocking him into their corner. _Now he's in for it._

As Roman made his way over to the corner, Seth put his hand up to tag in. Though as Roman was about to make the tag, Harper put his arm up stopping it.

"Let Dean in." Seth said pointing over at him.

A smirk came to his face as Roman's eyes locked with his. "Remember the game plan." He said as their hands met.

Pumped for some action, Dean quickly got into the ring. "Show time!" He yelled as he started to smash Harper into the corner, hitting him with everything. That was, until the ref pulled him off. Not wanting to be dragged away from the fight, he slid down to his knees forcing the ref to let him go before setting back in onto Harper. Who he had realized had tried to get Seth off of the apron somehow, though it didn't work.

It looked like Harper was going to make his way out of the corner, when Seth reached out and grabbed the man's shirt. Dean took advantage of his teammates interference and when back to town on the man. Though once again the ref tried to break him away from Harper.

Letting out a sigh, he look up at his brothers and tagged Seth in.

"Wanna play stairs?" Seth asked as their hands met.

"Sure thing." Dean nodded his head as he quickly fell down to the mat onto his hands and knees. A snicker came to his face as Seth came up and over the ropes. Stairs, was a triple team move that Seth and him came up with to kind of play around with the other team, and what better team to play around with then the Wyatts?

After Seth smashed Harper into the corner again, he took off across the ring, making sure to do a little ninja roll of Dean who was still on his hands and knees, before turning around and use him as a step to smash Harper even harder.

After the hit Dean and Seth quickly got out of the ring, letting Roman, who had tagged off of Seth sometime during the move, take over. Harper stumbled forward and right into Roman who was ready with another big right hook.

Roman went from a pin, but Harper kicked out at one. Although, none of them were really worried about it; this wasn't a type of move combo that they did to keep a man down, it was just for a little bit of fun.

In the ring, Roman grappled Harper and brought him once more back in to the corner of the ring. Not caring if Roman was done with him, Dean reached out and made a tag off of his brother in arm.

He knew what his teammates were trying to do, they were trying to keep him out of the ring as long as possible; that way there wasn't a chance of him losing it during the match, but fuck that. He wanted into this fight and wanted in now.

"Shut him down!' He could hear Bray call from across the ring as he hit Harper with a nice gut punch.

Harper fell slightly forward, allowing him to grab the man around his head. With quick thinking he pushed Harper back against the rope, so that his face was smashed up against the top one.

"Where's Angel?" The words poured from his mouth without him realizing it.

"Not here." Luke snickered.

"Wrong answer." Dean snarled as he dragged Harper down the rope, scrapping his face along. Halfway down the rope Harper was able to push him away, though it didn't stop Dean.

Quickly wrapping the man's arms around the ropes, he set in once more with slaps to the face to disorient him before taking off across the ring. Using the far ropes as momentum, he pushed off and kicked all of his weight up for a drop kick to the chest. He then took the man down to the mat for a pin, only for Harper to kick out at one again.

"Damn it." He groaned as he grabbed Harper's head and dragged him once again to the Shield's corner. "Next." He said looking back at his brothers.

After raising an eyebrow, Seth quickly tagged in.

After getting a few good hits on the man, Seth brought Harper right back to the corner. "Dean." He called as he reached out for the tag.

"What?" He glanced back at Roman. This went against the plan to keep him out of the ring as much as possible.

"Go."

Shrugging his shoulder, Dean quickly got back into the ring. "Hello again." He smirked at the long-haired hillbilly as he delivered a hit to his face.

Seth got in one last hit and then it was his turn to take control of the match. Forcing Harper back into the far corner, he used the rope to help him as he scrapped his forearm against the man's face twice.

He then went for an Irish Whip on the man, but as he did Bray called something across the ring, which seemed to wake Harper up just in time so that he could reverse the hit.

Dean let out a groan as his back smashed against the turnbuckles, though he tried not to let the hit faze him as he noticed Harper was coming in for another hit. Quickly pushing himself up with the top rope, he brought one of his legs up right in time for Harper to smash himself against his boot.

As Harper stumbled back, Dean pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the top rope. And instantly an idea popped into his head. He stood up on the second rope, judged how far he was going to need to go, and leaped. Twisting his body just in time, he smashed right into Harper sending them both to the ground.

A scream of frustration rang out, as he got to his feet and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Erick Rowan had moved so that he was in the middle of the ring on the apron. And boy was the man going nuts, pulling on the ropes, and screaming.

 _And they call me crazy?_ He sighed as he went to go show Rowan a nice elbow to the face.

"Get down!" Bray called just as Rowan dropped to the floor so that the hit missed.

 _Whatever._ He rolled his eyes as he turned to get back into the match, only to have something smash right against the side of his face, knocking him straight down.

"God damn." He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was blurry and the whole room felt like it was spinning from the hit.

As he tried to clear his head and catch his breath, Dean missed Harper making his way over to him until it was too late. The man's huge foot came right down onto his gut, making him yell out in pain.

Not able to bounce back from the hit, he was powerless as Harper reach down, picked him up by head and dragged him towards their corner.

The man had his head forced down, so all that he could see was the mat; but he could hear the tag that was being made. And guessing by the weird brown sandal type shoes that he was seeing getting into the ring and the white pants, it was Bray that had made the tag.

"Hey Bray." He mumbled as Harper picked him up and held him in front of the man that was his leader. "How are you…." The hit came and Harper flung him to the ground. Though as soon as he hit the mat, Bray was sitting on top of him. "That was rude… I just wanted to know how your day was going."

"Funny man." Bray shook his head as he started to lay into him with punches to the head. Dean didn't know how many hits he took, he just knew that he had a headache now and that he couldn't see straight as the ref pulled Bray off of him.

Trying to get away from the man, he quickly to his feet and moved in the direction that he feet would allow. Though obviously it wasn't the best way to go, because Bray quickly grabbed him and rammed him into the corner with a big chop.

"Look at you." Bray chuckled as he forced Dean's head back by his hair. "All broken up inside."

Dean cringed as he saw the headbutt coming. Man, Bray's head might be somehow harder than his own.

He was suddenly tossed down against the mat. "Is this not the war that you wanted!" Dean could hear Bray scream at the crowd, though due to the fog that he was in at the moment, the man sounded far away.

He needed to shake himself. He needed to get his head right again, or this was going to go bad.

Rowan tagged in, hit him with a body slam as well as a leg drop that seemed to knock all the loose screws back into the place. Though it also brought to light just how sore his back was. Sitting up, he tried his hardest to get the pressure and weight off his back. Though as he tired to get everything in working order, he felt Rowan creep up behind him.

Then something hard that, Dean recognized as the man's knuckles came down on both sides of his head, pushing hard against his temples. And that surly wasn't doing wonders for the headache.

"Let's go Wyatts!"

"Let's go Shield!"

The crowd started up again as he fought to get out of the hold. Twisting and turning until Rowan's knuckles weren't resting on his temples anymore. With most of the pressure gone, he was able to move around more freely, as he tried to figure out what he was going to do to get out of this one.

 _When and doubt._ He sighed as he quickly turned his back towards the ref so he couldn't see, before using his strength to force Rowan's hand to his mouth. Once his thumb was in reach he chomped down on the thing, until Rowan let him go.

"You need to wash your hands." He spat.

Still not completely right from all the hits, Dean quickly made his way towards the ropes to build momentum but as he made his way back, Rowan was able to grab him and smash him once again down on the mat.

All the air that he had worked on getting back into his lungs vanished instantly. "That's smarts."

Rowan went for the cover. _Not this time._ Dean mustered up his strength and kicked out as the second slam on the mat came. _I'll take a two count._ He thought as he used the ropes to get to his knees.

Though he wasn't given much time to rest as Rowan picked him up by the head and knocked him with a headbutt.

Dazed, confused, and a pissed off he didn't know where he was standing. Middle of the ring, in a corner. He couldn't tell. All he knew it that he could see an outline of a figure standing kind of near him. Without waiting for his eyes to clear he threw a punch which only knocked him to the ground.

 _I need to tag._ He sighed as something stepped down on his head.

 **A.A.A**

Pain ricocheted up Angel's shoulder once again as she tried to ram herself against the door of the supply clothes that she was locked in. Desperation kicked in about five minutes ago, when she heard the crew members talking about calling 911 together her out of there.

Her shoulder was killing her, her head was pounding, her eyes stung, her ears were ringing, and she couldn't seem to be able to catch her breath.

"Angel!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door. "You need to stop, you're only going to hurt yourself."

"I know!" She screamed her voice cracking and killing her throat. Only one other time had she felt so helpless and that was when the thing with Randy had happened and he threw her out of the ring. Sending her soaring through the air, not knowing where or what she was going to hit. It was only a few seconds, microseconds but she could remember the feeling it was suffocating then, and it was suffocating now.

Tears streamed down her face as she slumped against the wall. She never wanted to feel this way again. She had made up her mind that the moment she was out of this closet she was going to ask the boys to train her to be able to defend herself. To be able to fight.

 **D.D.D**

"Why don't you bring that crap over here, huh?" Dean screamed at Bray from the apron as a ref tried to pull him away. The man had just taunted and made fun of one of his best friends while flatting the other. Not to mention that he was pretty sure that Bray had done something to Angel. So right now, he wasn't in the best mindset. "Why don't you bring that crap over here?"

Bray just ignored him and went back to town on Seth while Roman pulled him back to the corner. "You need to keep your cool." The big man warned. "I'm just as pissed off as you are, but you don't want to get us DQed. Not from this match."

As much as he hated to admit it Roman was right. Normally the boys understood his temper and his impulsive actions, getting a DQ here and there because of it wasn't that big of a deal. But not tonight, not this match.

He needed to get his head back into the match.

"Let's go Wyatts!"

"Let's go Shield."

The crowd had started up once again with the chants just as Seth had a second to try and reach out for a tag that he so desperately needed. "Come one man!"

Dean couldn't stand to watch as Seth was double teamed by Erick Rowan and Luke Harper.

"Come on!" He screamed over the chants of 'We want tables'

"Get me in!" Bray called to Luke Harper. "Get me in!"

Anger rose higher within Dean as Harper did as his leader asked and tagged him in. The need to be in that ring right now was so high that Dean almost jumped the ropes and went right after the head of the Wyatt family, as he stamped on Seth over and over again.

"Damn it."

"Seth's go this." Roman tried to calm him down. "He's got this."

Bray dragged Seth out to the center of the ring before dropping all his weight down, hitting head with a headbutt. Dean frown when Bray locked eyes with him as he put Seth into a sleeper hold. That creepy little smirk on his face.

Dean knew what Bray was trying to do. It wasn't any secret that Dean was the easiest to get going, the easiest to piss off. He was trying to get under his skin and damn it, it was working. Though he wasn't going to let the man have the satisfaction of knowing that. Nope. He walked down the apron a bit so that he was lined up with the two men in the ring. Leaning threw the top and middle rope so that his stomach was against the middle rope, he gave his hands a clap. "Come one Seth! Come on!"

Bray seemed taken back for a moment as Seth started to fight back against the man to get to his feet. Though his fighting was all for not, when Bray cornered him in the Wyatts' corner of the ring.

Seeming desperate, Seth started to throw hits left and right trying to get out of there. Until Bray whipped him into the farthest corner. As Bray came barreling for him, Seth got his foot up just in time to stop the man.

"Come on!" Roman yelled trying to get Seth to come tag out. Though instead of tagging like everyone expecting, Seth got himself to the top rope and went to hit Bray, only to be caught and slammed down to the mat.

"Shit."

Bray covered.

 _This was it!_ Dean quickly ducked under the ropes and broke up the pin. Revved up from the save, he didn't notice as Luke Harper had got into the ring, and he really didn't notice the big boot that met his face. Dean felt his body flip in the air before smashing down on the mat.

"Did we win?" Black spots filled his vision as he rolled out under the bottom rope and onto the floor. As his feet hit the floor his legs gave out and he fell.

"You alright?"

"Just peachy." He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes expecting to see Angel staring down at him with wide eyes and a worried look. But instead all he saw was the lights that sat over the arena as well as a bunch of hands patting the side of the barrier.

That hit must have hit harder then he thought to make him forget that Angel wasn't down at ringside with them. He glanced over towards the barricade. Maybe it was a good idea to sit down for a little bit.

By the time he had settled in his spot against the barricade, Roman was in the ring and beating up Erick Rowan. Though because his vision was still a little fuzzy he couldn't' really see what was going on, until he noticed that Roman was going for a pin.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Bray running in to break up the pin. "Payback time." Dean groaned as he gave his neck a crack. Quickly sliding into the ring, he rushed over and took down Bray.

And as soon as he got his hands on him, he forgot all reasoning and just went to town.

Only stopping when he got pulled off of Bray by what he thought was the ref, only to turn and see that it was Luke Harper. "Hi there."

After stiff arming Harper he turned around to see Bray trying to get down off the apron. _I don't think so._ He took off across the ring and landed a dropkick right to Bray's chest. He thren rolled out of the ring and keep up the attack.

"Dean. Dean. Dean." Bray said in between hits. "You were right there. You were right there."

Dean cocked his head and looked at the man. "What?"

"You were right there all you had to do was turn around." Bray started to ramble. "You could have saved her."

"Save who?" Dean asked even though he had a feeling he knew the answer. "Save who!" He grabbed Bray's hair, though something big, heavy, and hairy slammed into his back knocking him against the barricade.

Giving his head a shake, he saw Seth flying over the ropes and land on top of Rowan knocking him to the floor.

"Dean, you good?"

"Yep."

"I'm getting really sick of these guys." Seth groaned as he got to his feet. "I think it's time to take them out Shield style."

Dean nodded his head as he watched Seth go over the Spanish announce table and start to rip the thing apart.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bray making it to his feet. "Shit!" He struggled to get up. "Seth!"

But it was too late, Bray had already hit Seth

When he finally made it to his feet, he saw that Bray and Harper were going for a power bomb that mimicked the Shield's and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

Quickly he took off and plowed right into Harper before turning around and starting in on Bray. The two of them keep exchanging blows which neither one of them were really getting the upper hand on. However, Braw was in control of where they went, which was towards the barricade.

 _I don't think so._ Dean smirked, knowing that Bray was going to try and knock him out into the audience. Trying to get any type of one up, he gave Bray a forearm to the face, that sent him up and over the barricade.

Though not all went as plan as, Bray grabbed onto him, and pulled him over the as well. Both of them fell into a heap on the floor, but neither of them stopped throwing punches, that was until Dean realized they weren't in the arena anymore.

They were backstage. Giving a look backwards to see if there were anyone crew members behind him, Dean moved to throw Bray against the wall, only for Bray to reverse it. Air rushed out of his body has as he smashed into the hard-concrete wall. And he knew that it was going to take a moment to get up from this one.

"You could have saved her." Bray reached down and grabbed a chunk of his hair. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED YOUR LITTLE ANGEL!"

Dean eyes widened, and he tried to get to his feet. "What did you do to her!" Bray shook his head as that fucking smirk appeared on his head. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

His anger blinded him to the punch that was coming, though he certainly felt it as something smashed against his face and knocked his head off the wall again.

"I didn't do anything." He sounded like a child.

"Where is she?" Dean forced his words out of his mouth as his ears rang from the hit. "Where is she?"

"She's with Abigail." He answered with a headbutt.

* * *

 **Skovko: I hope it was as interesting of a match as you thought it would be.**

 **Brookeworm3: Sorry about the suspense but i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Lissa003: I hope i didn't keep you in suspense too long! Lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We may never know Bray's true plans for Angel, but then trying to understand that mind...not so easy.**

 **Wolviegurl: Hillbilly Kidnappers, I love it!**

 **Labinnacslove: It did get worse! Lol i see you figured out my plans. It always made me wonder where he went when he just disappeared and they never came out and said what happen, so i gave a reason for it. I hope you liked it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine! Woot! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying reading the story. Thank you for all the feedback! It means so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Elimination Chamber: February 23, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/2/19**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Dean slowly made his way up to his feet; his legs were shaking and his whole body was sore. He had to get back out to the ring. He had to help his brothers. Stumbling forward, he made his way towards the door that led back into the arena but for some reason the doorway moving back and forth.

Grabbing onto the side of the door, he leaned his head on the doorway and sighed. _Move it Ambrose!_ He yelled at himself as he went to walk through the door way.

"They keep saying that we should wait to call 911, Stephanie and Hunter don't want to freak out the fans." He heard someone say.

"Are you kidding me!" Renee's voice echoed through the hallway. "She's stuck in there, and who knows if she hurt in there." _Whose stuck where?_

"Renee, you have to calm down."

"I don't have to calm down, someone needs to do something about this." Renee started up again. "She could be hurt!"

"Who's hurt?" Dean asked as he slowly turned to look down the hallway to see Renee and another crew member standing there yelling at each other. When both of them turned to look at him, their eyes widened.

"Dean!" Renee called. "Oh my god! Are you ok?"

He just waved her off. "Who's stuck, in where?" He tried to remember the conversation that he had overheard. Something about someone being stuck and possibly hurt. At least that what he thinks that the conversation was about, though as much as his head was pounding and his ears were ringing it could have been something completely different. Hell, they could have been talking about their lunch.

Renee and the crew member looked back and forth at each other before Renee stepped forward with a hard look on her face. "It's Angel…."

The little air that he was able to get into his lungs froze. "Where?"

"She's stuck in a supply closet."

"Fucking Wyatt." He growled as he shuffled his way along the hallway towards the two of them. "Show me."

"Dean." Renee sighed.

"Show me."

Without another word, Renee turned and walked him down the hallway.

He could feel the eyes on him as he limped down the hall, but he didn't care his mind was on one thing. _Find Angel._

It didn't take long until the two of them came up to a small group of people gathered around a door. His eyes instantly locked on the door as he forced his way through the crowd of people.

"Dean?" He heard someone call to him.

"Angel's in here?" Dean turned towards Renee who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yes."

 **A.A.A.**

A knock on the door startled Angel as she sat curled up on the floor next to the it. "Angel?" A familiar gruff voice echoed through the thing this time. "You in there?"

"Yeah…" She sighed as she leaned back against the wall. _Where else would I be?_ She sighed as she heard the sound of the door handle jiggling again.

"I'm going to get you out of there." She nodded her head as she heard the same thing that she had heard a thousand times. "I'm going to need you to move away from the door."

Move away from the door? She blinked as she glanced up at the door through the small mask eyeholes. "What?"

"You need to move away from the door."

"Dean, what are you going to do?" Another voice asked.

 _Dean?_ Angel's eyes widened. Dean was out there? Was the match over? Who won? What happened?

"I'm going to break down the door."

"You can't do that!"

"Do you have a better idea to get her out of there?" There was moment of silence. "Thought so." Dean sighed. "Alright Angel, get away from the door." _He couldn't really break down the door, could he?_

This was Dean Ambrose she was talking about. If there was one man that could find a way to break down a metal door, it was him. Without another thought she quickly crawled as fast as she could away from the door and towards the back of the small closet. She squeezed her way against the wall, knocking over a few mops and pushing what looked like spare sign for one of the food vendors.

Suddenly a deafening bang mixed with a slightly crunching noise echoed through the closet, making her cringe; followed by another. After a few seconds, a third bang came from the door, though this time the door swung superfast until it smashed against the wall and knocking over a thing of cleaning supplies.

"Angel?" She heard Dean call out as he quickly made his way through the door. "Holy shit!"

Relief hit her as Dean kneeled down in front of her. It wasn't until now that she realized how scared she really was. As Dean quickly worked to get the lamb mask off of her, she could feel her body trembling, could hear her heart pounding and all she could do was sit there and stare at the man in front of her.

"Are you ok?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes, she looked up at him and nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he started to mess with her tied up hands.

She shook her head. "No, just shaken up." She sniffled.

Dean nodded his head as he leaned over her. "Shit." He sighed. "Someone get me a fucking pair of scissors!" He yelled back over his shoulders at the group of people that were standing in the doorway. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

 **D.D.D**

Dean watched as one of the crew members took off out of the small group of people who were just loitering around the outside of the doorway. He could hear them whispering and mumbling about how pissed off Stephanie and Hunter were going to be about the door. Well he could care less. They could take the cost of repairing the damn thing out of his paycheck for all he cared.

His eyes ran over the woman sitting on the floor in front of him. Looking for one sign, just one small sign that those fucking hillbillies hurt her in anyway. Oh, if he found one, Wyatt better be ready for him to show why he was known as the Lunatic. _New face of fear? Wait until he gets a load of me._

When he couldn't find anything, Dean let out a sigh of relief and tried to get his mind off of torturing Bray Wyatt as he looked back at Angel's face.

"Let's get you up off the floor." He said in the softest voice that he could muster as he hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her to her feet. He made sure to hold her a few more seconds longer as she got herself steady on her feet.

"Thanks." She gave the smallest smile he had ever seen on her face, and it made him want to scream. In fact, it almost pushed him over the edge. But he couldn't let himself go, not until Seth and Roman were around. He couldn't leave her alone like that. Because the moment that he went over, he would hunt down Bray Wyatt and finished what he had started, though his time he couldn't worry about the rules of the ring. There would be no DQs.

"Here." A voice came from behind him as someone placed a pair of scissors in his hand.

Looking down at his hand he shook his head as he tried to get his mind back on the situation. "Turn around." He told her as he held up the scissors for her to see. Without hesitation she turned so her back was too him and bent slightly forward so that he could get to her wrist easier. Slowly and carefully he wiggled the blade of the scissors under the plastic ziptie.

A quick movement and the ziptie fell to the floor. "Better?" He asked as she turned around, as she brought her hands up to her chest and rubbed her now freed wrist.

Without wanting them to his eyes snapped down to the thin red lines that traced both of her wrist.

"They don't hurt." She said as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Good." The soft tone in his voice was quickly fading, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he let himself slip. "Let's get our stuff and get out of here." He said as he wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. Slowly he guided her out of the closet and through the crowd of people. Though as they made their way through, he could hear people left and right yelling at him, telling him to wait for Stephanie and Hunter to get here.

Clenching his free hand, Dean glanced over his shoulder, not stopping. "If Stephanie and Hunter want to talk to us, we'll be in the locker room." He spat out. He turned his attention back towards Angel and getting her out of the praying eyes of those in the hallway.

Glancing down to her, he let out a sighed. There was little to no emotion on her face, and it he hated it. It was different, he hated different. It wasn't right.

Once they got into the locker room, he quickly opened the door and ushered her into the room; not caring about the looks and comments he got from the Superstars that were relaxing and waiting in the room. He walked Angel up to one of the metal chair that was placed in the room and sat her down.

"You need anything? Water? A snack?" He gave an awkward cough, not really sure of how to handle the situation.

"Something for a headache would be nice." She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Coming up." He made his way over to the lockers and eyed up both Roman and Seth's bag. Though when he came up empty handed, he remembered that Angel had given him a bunch of pain meds for his arm. Ripping his bag out of the locker, he rummaged through it until he found the small plastic Walmart bag full of all the shit that Angel had given him.

Once finding the bottle of Advil, he looked around and grabbed one of the basically full water bottles off of the floor and made his way back towards her. "Here you go." He handed both the meds and water to her.

"Thanks." She cracked a smile as she slowly grabbed what he was handing her.

"No problem." He gave his neck a crack as he watched as she fumbled with the bottle of Advil for a moment before the lip popped off.

"Dean!"

A groan came from him as he heard his name get bellowed across the room. "Hey Ro." He turned to see Roman and Seth making their way through the room.

"Where the fuck did you go?"

"You left us for dead out there." Seth joined in the yelling.

He had almost forgotten about the match, had almost forgotten that his friends were still out in the ring in what turned into a three on two fight. And judging by the pissed off looks on both Seth and Roman's face, it didn't go well for them.

As he was about to open his mouth, he found himself conflicted. Part of him felt sick that he had forgotten his brothers but at the same time he had found Angel. He had gotten her out of Bray's grip.

Taking a deep breath, Dean stepped to the side. There was nothing he could say to make this better, so instead he might as well show them what took him away from the match. It was Roman who was the first to break his glare, but Seth quickly followed after.

"Angel?" Both their eyes widened as they froze in their spot.

"Yeah…" He rolled his shoulder. "I found her." He said as he glanced over his shoulder to see Angel taking a drink of the water he had given her.

"What happened." Roman asked as he made his way over.

"Those fucking hillbillies bound and gagged her before throwing her into a supplies closet." He had to grind his teeth as he gave Seth and Roman a recap. "I had to break down the door just to get to her."

He could see the anger fill both his brothers face. "You have to be kidding me." Seth snarled.

"Nope." He shook his head.

Roman moved so that he was standing right in front of Angel, kneeling down to look into her eyes. "Babygirl, what happened?" He asked.

Angel bit her bottom lip before looking up and taking a deep breath. "Well I was walking right behind you…" She paused. "But right as I was about to walk through the doors, Erick Rowan grabbed me. After that he carried me towards the supplies closet. That's where Bray put a lamb mask on me and Luke Harper tied my hands behind my back."

Even though it was him who found her, it was him who took off the mask and him that cut her hands free; hearing about what had happened from Angel's own mouth as more then he could handle. He could feel his blood boiling, could feel his body start twitch and start to itch.

 **A.A.A**

As she finished giving the recap about what happened, she looked around the room to see all three of the Shield members looking like they were in a mix between wanting to kill someone and wanting to kick themselves.

It was like they were blaming themselves for what happened. She hated seeing them like this.

"So…" She cleared her throat. "How did the match go?" She tried to change the subject but regretted it as she looked up the boys. Both Roman and Seth sighed as they looked at each other.

"We lost."

She nodded her head and looked down at the floor. She had a feeling that they had lost, due to the way they came into the locker room looking less than happy.

A noise off to the side drew her attention toward Dean who was swinging his arms around. "We lost…" He sighed. "We lost and it's all my fault!"

She jumped as he swung his leg out and hit the metal chair that was next to her. She watched with wide eyes as he started to pace back and forth as he ripped his fingers through his hair. It didn't surprise her that Dean was going off the handle, what surprised her was the fact that Seth and Roman weren't trying to calm him down.

"Dean…."

"Don't you dare say that it's not my fault." He snapped at her. "Wyatt set a trap and I sprung it." His hands balled up into fist.

"I don't understand."

She watched as it seemed like Dean was trying to calm himself down. His chest heaved with each deep breath. After a few moments, he stopped and looked back at her; though it didn't look like those deep breaths did a thing for him. She could still see the anger on his face, plain as day.

"These last couple of weeks of him messing with you, wasn't just for fun. He was trying to figure out which of us was the easiest to get under their skin, and what do you know it was me. Which isn't a huge surprise; I mean have you fucking met me?!" His voice rose with each word.

"And once he realized that I was the easiest person to stir up, then he kept picking until I was so worked up I stopped thinking about what I was doing." The air around him seemed to drop in temperature as he spoke. "That's how he got me out of the match and out into the hallway. Then he used you to keep me out of the match."

Her eyes widened as finally the pieces were putting themselves together in her head. "He used me to win?"

"He used all of us." Seth added.

She turned back to Dean, who was once again pacing around the room as he spat out choice words. Letting out a loud growling noise, he stopped ripped at his hair, before blasting another hard kick into the chair next to her. This time the thing was sent across the room, slamming into some of the lockers on the back wall.

"I would be careful if I were you Mr. Ambrose." Stephanie McMahon's voice traveled through the locker room making everyone look towards the door. "Or you may be paying for more than just a door."

She could sense that all three men in front of her went of full alert as Stephanie and Hunter made their way into the room. It took her a moment to notice the nicely dressed man standing behind the couple.

"Angel, we heard what happened." Stephanie said in a sympathetic voice. "We want you to know that this will be taken care of quickly."

"Yeah, just like with Randy." Dean mumbled under his breath, making her eyes widen as both Stephanie and Hunter turned towards him with disapproving frowns.

"You have something to share to the class there, Dean?" Hunter asked.

Dean pursed his lips. "Yeah I do."

"Go on."

"I said that I'm sure this will be just the same as what happened with Randy." He said as he rolled his shoulder and got right into Hunter's face.

"We gave Randy the punishment that _we_ felt was suitable."

"Suitable?" Dean huffed. "Give me a break. The man hit and threw Angel over the ropes and sent her flying into the announce table. And what did you do?" He cocked his head. "You 'punished' the man by making him run a 'gauntlet' in which he faced five different men each night up until tonight… That doesn't sound like a punishment to me, that sounds like doing my job."

Angel shook her head as he listened to Dean speak. Some part of her wanted to stop him, wanted to jump up out of her chair and step between him and Hunter. But there was another part of her that was cheering the man on, for he was saying pretty much everything that she felt about Randy's punishment. It was like he was reading her thoughts out loud.

"Dean, do you have a problem with the way we handle things?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's funny…" Hunter nodded his head. "Because you didn't seem to have a problem when it came to us handling what happened between you and William Regal." Instantly Dean froze to the point that she even wondered if he was still breathing. Whatever had happened between him and William Regal was definitely a button that one shouldn't push with Dean.

"We would have thought that you of all people understood how we ran things."

"Angel." Stephanie pushed on her husband's chest as she stepped forward. "I would love to sit down and talk to you about what happened, but seeing that we're not going to get a civil conversation here, how about we do it tomorrow before the before show meeting?"

Not knowing what to say, Angel nodded her head.

"Good." Stephanie smiled before turning to leave. "Oh." She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "And Dean will you be so kind and sign that papers that our lawyer has drawn up. It just says that you're going to be taking full responsibility for the door that you broke and that you understand that the cost to replace it will be coming out of your pay."

Angel couldn't help but see the smug smirk that appeared on Hunter's face as he turned away and started out of the room with his wife.

"Sir." The lawyer stepped forward and pushed the clipboard that he was holding under Dean's nose.

Without looking down at the papers or the lawyer Dean snatched the pen out of the man's hands and scribbled his signature on the bottom of the page.

 _This isn't fair._ She glanced around the room. Why were they the ones being punished? The Wyatts were the ones in the wrong and yet the Shield lost their match, and now Dean had to pay for the door that he broke down to get her out. Where was their retribution?

They deserve something, anything….her eyes widened and she ripped herself from the chair that she had been sitting on. "I'll be right back." She called as she rushed through the room towards the door.

"Angel!"

Ripping open the door, scanned the hallway until she saw Stephanie and Hunter making their way down the hallway. "Stephanie!" She called as she raced to catch up with them.

Slowly both of them turned around and looked at her. "Angel?" Trying to catch her breath she stood tall in front of her bosses, trying to hid those wonderful beetterflies that were starting up as her brain caught up to what she was doing. "Did you need something?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "I need a favor."

"Ok?"

"A rematch. Shield vs Wyatts, tomorrow." Straight and to the point.

Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other for a moment and at first she thought that they were going to turn her down, that was until Hunter nodded his head and gave her a smirk. "You got the rematch, but not for tomorrow. A three on three match won't fit with the schedule." She had to stop her mouth from falling open as she realized that Hunter had given into her and gave her the rematch. "What I can give you tomorrow is a singles match. A member of the Shield vs Bray Wyatt. Will that hold you over until I can get you the rematch?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

Adrenaline pulsed through her and she couldn't wait to tell the boys the good news. She didn't even care that she forgot to say good bye to her bosses, as she tuned on her heels and ran back to the locker room. Not bothering to knock, she rushed in to see all three members of the Shield standing right in front of the door like they were about to head out.

"There you are!"

"Where the hell did you go? The last time you disappeared on us you were grabbed by a deranged hillbilly." Seth asked as they stepped backwards.

Proud of herself, she gave a smile. "I just got you a rematch."

The three men blinked at her. "A rematch?"

"Yep, you vs the Wyatts."

"That's amazing!" Roman gave her a light slap on the back. Which she was thankful for since her body was still stiff and sore from sitting on the hard floor.

"Though bad news is that we're going to have to wait for the rematch for a little." She held up her hands as she watched the boys' face fall slightly. "However, we do have a single's match against Bray Wyatt tomorrow, to hold us over."

"Alright, we'll take it." Seth nodded his head. "All we have to do is figure out which one of us…."

"Roman." Dean blurted out not letting Seth finish. "Roman was the one to take the pin so I think that he should get the match."

She agreed with Dean, though Seth and Roman seemed taken back as they turned and looked at him like he was growing a second head. Though it only lasted for a second before both Seth and Roman were smiling and patting backs and chest all around.

"Tomorrow will be Roman Reigns vs Bray Wyatt."

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: Well I'm sorry that I made you feel like a camel on a hot spa day, but I'm glad that enjoyed the chapter. It was adrenaline inducing for me as well.**

 **Skovko: It isn't fun being left in the dark, i would be freaking out it i was in the boys place.**

 **Lissa003: All your question will be answered in time. Maybe not right away but in time.**

 **Labinnacslove: He didn't lose it as hard as he could have, but don't worry we haven't seen the last of Bray.**

 **Wolviegurl: Bray is cray cray, I agree!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty! Holy Crap! I hope you guys like this one and I want to thank you for all your support! It makes me so happy! Thank you, Thank you!**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 24, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up through the hallways of the Resch Center. He had just left Seth and Roman who were chowing down on some food at catering.

Now that Bray seemed to step up his game, they were on an even greater alert then before and it was his turn to escort Angel through the halls.

There was a great chance that with the Elimination Chamber being over that he wouldn't try anything; since he got what he wanted in the first place, but one could never be too careful with Bray Wyatt. The man was a sick, sadistic, brainwashing cult leader there was no logic with him.

As the door to the room that Stephanie McMahon was using for her office came into view he slowed down and leaned against the wall a few feet away. Unlike Roman and Seth, he hated that he had to babysit her, she was a grown adult and shouldn't have to be guarded at work. _Welcome to the WWE._ He sighed as the door opened.

"Well then Angel, I will see you over at the meeting in just a few minutes, got to go talk to production really quick." Stephanie said as her and Angel made their way out of the office.

Angel gave her signature smile. "See you there." She waved as Stephanie walked away.

He watched as she scanned the hallway that was until her eyes landed on him. As soon as their eyes met, her smile fell; which at first confused him. Was she upset that it was him waiting for her instead of Roman and or Seth or was it just because someone was waiting for her?

However, all his questions were answered when a shadow filled the doorway behind her. Anger instantly filled him from head to toe as he found himself looking at the last person that he wanted to see.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as he pushed himself away from the wall. "You have some big balls showing your face around her." He marched his was so that he was standing between her and Bray Wyatt.

"Dean…" He heard Angel sigh behind him.

Bray's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "Oh Dean!' He said as he spread his arms out wide like he was going to for a hug. "How are you today? How's the head?"

"A lot better than yours is about to be."

"Dean."

"Well I'm sure I won't be as bad as poor Seth, going through that table must have done a number to his back."

"You motherfu…"

"Dean!" Angel yelled as she grabbed his arm tried to pull him back slightly. "Dean, stop."

 _Stop? Was she serious?_ "What…."

"Stephanie brought him in to talk about what happened." She said in that firm voice that she had used when she flipped on him.

"Stephanie brought him in?"

"She did indeed." Bray smirk grew and Dean had to stop himself from attacking Bray right then and there.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Shame." He laughed. "Well I can tell that I'm not wanted around here." Bray stepped backwards before turning down the hallway.

Dean watched as Bray made his way down the hall, not moving until he disappeared out vision. "Fucking bastard."

Angel let out a sigh as she let go of his arm. "He didn't do anything."

"I don't care if he did anything or not. What the fuck was Stephanie thinking bringing in the man that kidnapped you?"

"She wanted him to apologize."

"Fuck apologizing, I want him to stay the fuck away."

"I might share the same feeling." She laughed slightly. Dean couldn't help but grin as Angel tried hardest not to sound mean. But if there was one person that had the leeway to be mean right now, it was her.

The two of them stood there for a few moment's without saying anything or making a move. "Shall we get you to that meeting?" He finally spoke up, not like the awkward silence between them.

"That sounds like a plan." She smiled at her.

The two of them walked down the hallway towards the conference room that was made from a few curtains that separated a small area. About half way there they ran into Renee.

"I got her from here." Renee winked as she placed her arm around Angel's shoulder.

Angel let out a sigh and looked at the floor as her friend pulled her close. "Man I hate this, I feel like a child."

Renee leaned down and gave her a hug. "You are my child."

"I'm not that young."

"You're younger than me."

"Twenty eight and Twenty three are only five years apart."

"Five years is five years." Renee said as she pulled Angel away.

Dean shook his head at the two bickering woman as they walked behind the curtains. _I will never get women._ He sighed as he turned to head back to Seth and Roman.

"What a good guard dog, running to protect their master." He froze in his spot as he heard Bray's airy voice hit him from behind.

 _Keep your head._ He told himself as he heard Bray give a creepy chuckle. "You really want to do this?"

"Do what? I'm just trying to have a nice chat."

Dean let his eyes close as he tried to figure out what Bray was playing at. "You really think I'm going to have a nice chat with you after what you did last night."

Another chuckle came from the man. "You know I understand why you're so protective of her." Bray sounded like he was getting closer. "Oh, I understand perfectly, I do"

Dean shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder to see Bray pacing back and forth while looking at the ceiling. "You know nothing."

Bray's eyes snapped down and the smile on his face grew. "But I do. I know you Dean. I'm not as blind as everyone else around you."

"You don't know me." He could feel his body heat up as he had to force himself to stay in his spot.

"I do know you. I'm in your head." Bray tapped his temple. "I know you better than your own brothers."

Letting out a snicker, Dean turned away from the man. This had gone too far, he wasn't going to let Bray get into his head. Wasn't going to let him manipulate him. "Whatever." He waved the man away.

"So, you don't dream about her at night?" Once again Dean stopped dead, his jaw clench and the air in his lungs turned cold. "You don't dream about what it would be like to kiss her? To taste those lips? To feel her skin against your own?" Dean's body started to shake as he heard Bray practically read his mind. The secret that he had been keeping to himself for the last couple of weeks was flowing over the man's lips, like it was nothing.

"You don't push away that foolish human need and want to the back of your head. Like it was never there. That attraction you feel from your very core." Bray's voice felt like it was ringing in his ear though he knew that the man hadn't moved. "See Dean, I know you."

Defiant to the last drop, Dean shook his head.

"Just admit it." He laughed.

"You. Know. Nothing."

"Keep lying to yourself." Bray taunted. "It's easier that way, trust me." That was the last thing he was going to do. "I will let you know, Dean; I don't blame you. That little lamb is something special."

"Shut up!" Dean huffed as he felt himself breaking down.

"She reminds me of my Abigail."

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

"Soft and sweet on the outside…" Bray voice dropped low. "But. But on the inside, there is a fire! A dark deep fire…."

"I said shut the fuck up!" Dean whipped around, but Bray was somehow nowhere to be found. Running his eyes around the hallway. His head was pounding and his lungs felt like they were on fire as he tried to catch his breath. _Where the fuck did he go?_

"Fuck!" He couldn't believe that Bray did it again. He got under his skin and in his head. How in the world could Bray know what he hadn't even told Roman and Seth? How did Bray know about this stupid little infatuation that he was going through? How? How? How?

"Dean, there you are man."

"What!' Dean barked at whoever was coming up the hallway.

"Hey man, you need to chill."

When Dean's vision finally focused on the two figures making their way towards him with their hands up in the air, he let out a huge sigh, it was only Roman and Seth. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath as he shifted back and forth on his feet, trying to work out the energy that had built up.

"What's got you all worked up?" Roman asked.

"Stephanie decided that it was a great idea to have Bray show up to her and Angel's little talk."

Both men looked dumbfounded as they walked up to him. "That's messed up."

"You're telling me."

"Did he try to pull anything?"

"Nah." Dean gritted his teeth, as much as he hated to lie to his brothers-in-arms he wasn't about to tell him that Bray got to him again. Or how he managed doing it. Nope that was never going to happen.

 **A.A.A**

Making her way down the hallway, Angel let out a sigh. The before show meeting went like it always did, long and full of information that they already knew. Though during the meeting Stephanie had asked that the Shield do a promo for tonight that talked about what happened at the end of their match last night, and why Dean ended up disappearing…. without telling the fans what really happened.

Which didn't bother her. She would rather the whole world not know that she was tied up and thrown into a closet with a lamb mask on her head. But she knew right away that the boys weren't going to be happy about it.

"Angel?"

She stopped and turned towards where her name was called from. Her eyes widened when she saw the men that she was looking for, leaning against some of the moving crates. "Hey." She smiled as she made her way over. "What's up?"

"Locker room was crowded." Seth sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. "How was the meeting?"

"You know, same old same." She stopped in front of them. "We're supposed to do about promo about what happened last night."

"Figured." Roman nodded his head.

"Only thing is we're not allowed to say the real reason why Dean didn't come back." She said as she played with her hair.

"Wait what!?" Dean sat up and looked at her with a frown on his face. "I should have fucking known that they would do this." Here it was, the reaction that she was dreading. "They're covering up what Bray did."

"So, they want us to come up with a lie?"

"Fuck that!" Dean shook his head. "I doubt they scan the prerecord promo's before they play them, we should just fuck them over."

"Well actually." She chimed in. "I'm ok with not telling the world that I was basically kidnapped. It's kind of…." She glanced down at the floor, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"I got you Babygirl" Roman nodded his head as he pushed himself from the crate that he and Dean were leaning on. "I got you."

"Thank you." She smiled up at the man as he walked over to her with a warm smile.

"Hey, I understand sometimes it's better to keep things under wraps." He told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "So, how are we going to explain what happened?" Roman looked up at Seth and Dean.

"We don't." Dean said plainly.

"We don't?" She blinked at the man who was half laying against the crate. "Won't we get in trouble, if we don't come with a reason?"

A groan came from the man as he pushed himself up. "We might, but I think we'll end up in more trouble if we make up some bullshit story." He explained. "What happens if down the road we slip up and the fans find out that we lied to them."

"Yeah but if we say nothing, Stephanie will rip us a new one." Seth argued.

"I'm not saying we say nothing, we just don't give a reason." Dean turned to the man beside him. "We let the fans' minds run wild."

"And how do we do that?" She crossed her arms.

That mischievous smirk appeared on Dean's face. "Leave it to me."

And just like that, the four of them were standing off in a corner somewhere in the arena, readying up for their prerecord promo that Stephanie wanted them to do.

"You ready?" Angel asked as she stood next to the crew member that they dragged over to help film, since Dean wanted her to be part of the promo instead of behind it. So that it was less like the handheld ones that they liked to do and more like the camera just so happened to catch a conversation between the four of them.

"Yeah I think so." Roman sighed as he looked at Dean. "Are you sure about this? You're going to look like an asshole."

"That's fine." Dean nodded his head as he got into position. "I'm used to it."

"Alright man." Seth cracked his knuckles. "Then let's do this."

They set up so that there were two sides, Roman and Seth on one and Dean on the other, before she took her spot in between Seth and Roman.

"Starting in three….two…" The camera man called as the red light appeared on top of the camera.

"So, walk me through this one more time." Seth started the promo. "So I…."

"I've been repeating myself…"

"…where were you last night?"

Dean looked up from the ground. "I've been repeating myself for the last twenty-four hours now, alright. And I'm getting a little sick, quite frankly, of you three ganging up on me…"

"We're not ganging up on you."

Angel had to bite her tongue as Seth and Dean went back and forth. She couldn't stand to see them fight even if it was just acting.

"And I'm getting a little sick of explaining myself." Dean started to yell, his voice echoing in the small hallway. _Its fake. It just acting._ She had to remind herself over and over. "So, if all of that's not good enough for you three, and if you don't trust me, then whatever."

Taking a deep breath, she felt as Roman reached out and placed a hand on her back. She looked up to see him still staring at Dean pretty hard but judging by the way he was rubbing her back; she knew that he could tell how she was feeling.

"That's not it…"

"Then whatever, I'm out of here." Dean gave his neck a crack, look down at her and walked off screen, stopping a few feet away. From where she stood, she could see him taking deep breathes as if the fake fight really got him worked up.

"I don't know if I believe him." Seth said not ending the promo.

"How can you not believe him?" She asked not being able to stop the words coming from her mouth.

She could tell that Seth was taken back slightly but like the pro that he was, he didn't show it on his face as he shook his head. "I want to, it makes a lot of sense, but so many times now…"

Seth words were drowned out as she caught movement coming from behind the camera man. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Seeming to come from the darkness was the Wyatt family. Roman must have saw them too as he used the hand that he was rubbing her back with to push her behind him and towards where Dean was standing.

As she stumbled out of the camera frame, Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her over so that she was standing behind him.

"Please boys." Bray called out to them as he stepped up to Roman. "Don't allow us to interrupt."

"You already did interrupt and that's a big problem." Roman stated as he squared up with Bray. "We can settle this here right now, or you can man up and you can fight me in the ring one on one."

Angel cocked her head. There was already going to be a match between him and Bray why was he taunting him.

"You leave the family behind; I'll leave the hounds behind."

Realization hit her, and her eyes widened. Had Roman really just said that he wasn't going to bring Seth and Dean out to ringside with him? Surly not.

Bray gave a glance over to her, those eyes seeming to pierce her to the bone, before turning back to Roman. "You're an interesting creature. I accept."

"I knew you would." Roman said as he and Seth walked away.

"Let's go."

Dean instantly turned away from the three men and pushed her forward, making sure that she was walking in front of him as Bray just chuckled behind him.

"Uhhhh…that's a wrap." The camera man called as he slowly backed away from the Wyatts.

"What a shame…" Bray called after them. "I won't get to see my favorite little lamb at ringside."

Her body chilled at the words. However, before she could focus on herself, she felt the man behind her tense as they walked. She thought that Dean was going to turn around and go after Bray but much to her surprise, he didn't. He just kept walking right behind her, though she could hear both how hard he was breathing and that he was gritting his teeth with each step.

 **D.D.D**

Dean couldn't stop himself from pacing as he, Seth, and Angel gathered around one of the TVs backstage. Roman had made a deal to keep Seth and him back if Luke Harper and Erick Rowan stayed back as well. He knew that Roman only did that to keep Angel away from the match, but it was killing him. He wanted to be out there, wanted to back up his brother.

"Should we have walked Roman to the top entrance?" Angel asked as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Don't worry, he's got this." Seth shook his head as he handed her a bottle of water.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

The Shield's theme blasted over the TV as the camera panned up to show Roman coming out into the crowd. _We should be with him._ Dean sighed as he watched Roman start down the stairs, while Michael Cole and JBL commenting about how Roman was coming to the ring alone.

He wanted to groan as the show went to a commercial about WrestleMania. He had never hating hearing about WrestleMania more than he did right now. And it seemed like Angel was feeling the same way as she started to tap her foot quicker and purse her lips.

"Can't we just watch the match?" She yelled as the TV went to replays of what happened between John Cena and the Wyatts earlier.

"Easy there." Seth chuckled from his spot next to her before looking up at him. It was strange to see her worked up like this, though after the night she had, he couldn't blame her. She probably wanted to see Bray get the shit beaten out of him as much as they wanted to.

"Roman hasn't moved." Dean heard JBL point out over Cole who just wouldn't shut up.

"That's because he's pissed." He said as if JBL could hear him. "He's pissed and ready to go."

As soon as Bray got into the ring, the bell rang. And Roman slowly made his way up into the middle of the ring. _Get him._

Gritting his teeth, Dean tried to tune out JBL and Cole as they 'explained' what happened during the promo that they had filmed. Like they really knew. He wouldn't have been surprised if Stephanie and Hunter left them in the dark as well, so they wouldn't accidentally slip up and tell the truth. Which could very well happen, due to the fact that Cole and JBL weren't the brightest.

When Bray started to circle around Roman, Dean's body went nuts. Every muscle, every nerve triggered. _I should be out there._ His body twitched and tingled with the need to be part of the match.

Which only got worse when Bray gave Roman a right hook, that Roman answered with one of his own; knocking Bray to the ropes.

"What the?" Angel pointed at the screen as Bray rolled out under the ropes.

"He's up to something." Seth sighed, shaking his head.

Dean had to agree. Bray wasn't known to run away unless he had something up his sleeve. Though after pacing for a bit on the ramp, the ref called Bray back in.

Slowly he made his way back up the stairs and into the ring, and Dean had to give it to Roman. If this was him, he would have instantly gone after the man, but Roman was standing his ground.

Again, Bray started to circle around Roman. Though he only went half way around the ring before charging in and going for a lock up with Roman. Which didn't last long as Roman pushed Bray backwards into the corner. However, Bray was able to quickly get back control of the fight by kicking Roman in the stomach before headbutting him down on the mat.

"Damn it." Dean sighed as Bray grabbed Roman by the hair and hit him with a nice uppercut.

"Come on Roman." Angel pleased as Bray hit him again.

The camera followed Bray over towards the rope and Dean found himself wanting to rip the damn thing out of whoever was filming. He forgot how annoying it was not to be able to see the entire ring. He couldn't see that Roman was getting up until he rammed right into Bray, knocking him to the ground.

While Bray was on the mat, Roman went for a jumping arm drop that looked beautiful before going for a pin that Bray kicked out of at one. As Bray tried to make it to his feet, Roman grabbed him by the head and held him up to give him a nice punch to the stomach, making Bray stumble over to the ropes.

"There you go." Seth nodded his head.

Roman stalked Bray over to the ropes, making Dean smirk as he watched his best friend reached down, grab Bray's head and force him backwards. As if reading his mind, Roman then smashed his hand against the side of Bray's face, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor.

Though the hit wasn't enough to keep Bray down for long. When the man got back into the ring, the match continued with Bray and Roman going back and forth with each other. Bray would get a few good hits in and then Roman would. This continued until Bray got Roman into a head lock.

It then seemed like the match was leaning more into Bray's favor as he dealt hit after hit on Roman. Though as Bray went to give him an Irish Whip across the ring, Dean caught the look his buddy's eyes. And just like that, at the last possible moment, Roman reversed the hit and was right back in on the attack.

Tossing Bray out of the ring, Roman quickly dropped down and slid out, to meet Bray with a wicked clothesline that sent Bray right down to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Dean could see both Angel and Seth nodding their heads and cheering for Roman.

"Come on Roman!" Angel said as she bounced in her spot.

"He's got this." Seth gave her a little pat on the arm.

Dean was glad that both his teammates were getting into the match. But he suddenly got a bad feeling about what was going on. "Something up." He said making Seth and Angel look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Dean shook his head as he looked at Seth. "I have a bad feeling that Bray is up to something." He sighed. "I mean when's the last time that you've seen Bray without his goons?"

"Bray agreed to keep them away from the match, as long as we stay away."

"And Bray has always been a man of his word." Dean said sarcastically.

Seth eyes widened slightly as he nodded his head. "I'll head to a side entrance and keep an eye on things."

"You mean, _we_ will."

Dean was almost stunned when Seth shook his head. "You can't. You 'left' remember."

"Shit." He cursed. He had forgotten the promo already and how he said he was leaving…

"Hey, leave it to me." Seth clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll get the job done."

"Fine." With that Seth went racing down the hallway leaving him and Angel standing there in front of the TV.

"Do you really think Bray's going to pull something over on Roman."

Dean raised a brow at her. "Would you put it past him?"

"Definitely not."

 **A.A.A**

Angel sighed as she watched Roman and Bray exchange blows back and forth. Each hit seemed to be harder than the last and yet both men were getting back up for more. JBL and Cole were right as they talked about wondering what it took to keep these men down.

 _Well that might._ Angel gave a little smirk as Roman got himself into a corner. She knew the set-up way to well. Roman was going for his signature Spear. She watched him ready up but just as he did his battle cry….the lights went out and the Wyatt's creepy video played.

"Damn it." Dean cursed as he clenched his hands by his side.

This was it. Dean had said that the Wyatts were going to try something, and here it was. As the lights came back on Luke Harper and Erick Rowan were standing right outside the ring, looking ready to go.

Angel's eyes snapped toward Dean who was glaring at the TV like tomorrow as the camera zoomed into Roman's face. "There Seth!" She pointed as she noticed Seth climbing into the ring.

She watched as Seth landed a Suicide Dive on both men; though as Roman praised him, Bray came up behind him for a roll up pin. Roman kicked out just in time.

After a big right hook, Roman went to hit Bray who was in the corner of the ring but Bray moved out of the way just in time sending Roman smashing into the steel pole.

"Ouch…." Angel hissed as the camera pulled out to show Roman falling out of the ring and Seth being manhandled by Harper and Rowan.

She felt what seemed like a gust of wind fly passed her, making her turn around just in time to see Dean booking it down the hallway towards the gorilla. Nodding her head, she turned back to the TV, cringing as she watched Seth being double teamed. _Come one Dean._ She prayed that he got there before any real damage was done.

"The problem is that Reigns is out on the other side, it's two on one on Rollins and Dean Ambrose the third member of the Shield is nowhere to be found." Her heart raced as she listened to Cole.

As Harper and Rowan both grabbed Seth the crowd started to cheer and a smile came to her face. Not even seconds later, Dean came rushing into the fey plowing over all three of the men.

As the brawl started between all six men, she turned and started down the hallway to meet up with her boys. Without second thought or hesitation, she pushed passed the crew members that were gathered around in gorilla and made her way through the curtains. Though, as soon as she stepped foot on the stage the ref called for the bell. And that was when she noticed Dean was in the ring and was beating up Bray Wyatt.

 _Crap._ She sighed as she slowly made her way down the ramp. Dean had DQed Roman, which meant another loss for the Shield.

Although Roman and Seth didn't seem to mind as they got into an all-out war with the Wyatts in the ring.

Trying her best to stay out of the way, she made her way around the ring, stepping over the steel steps that were knocked over due to Roman being thrown into them during the match. As soon as she got onto the far side of the ring, Bray Wyatt spilled out onto the floor next to her.

She looked up to see Dean looking at her through the ropes. "Be careful." He called out to her as he went straight after Harper while Roman and Seth took care of Rowan.

After all three of the Wyatt family members were tossed out of the ring, she quickly pulled herself up onto the apron and ducked under the ropes. Instantly she felt the shift in the air around her. The anger, the fury, the pure alpha dominance that spilled from Seth, Roman, and Dean was almost suffocating. Though at the same time she felt safe.

She watched as the boys paced around the ring, with their eyes locked on the Wyatts. It was almost as if three wolves were standing inf front of her. Three alpha wolves that were stalking their pray. They were truly the Hounds of Justice.

* * *

 **Skovko: Yeah but that's the Authority for you. Lol**

 **Lissa003: We'll never know with that one, there's no reasoning with him.**

 **Wolviegurl: I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I'm sure this isn't the last of Dean coming to the rescue!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty One! WOOT! Thank you for all the feedback! It means so much to me.**

 **Monday Night Raw: February 24, 2014/Tuesday: February 25, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

"Shit!" Dean cursed as he tossed his empty water bottle across the room. How stupid could he be? Very, that was the answer. He knew that he shouldn't have gone out to ring side, as soon as he started down the hallway towards the gorilla the match was over.

He should have known that there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to pound on Bray Wyatt. Not after the man had gotten under his skin earlier that day.

It was all because he couldn't control his temper that the Shield now had two losses in the row under their belts. Two losses and they were both his fault.

Letting out a groan, he slammed his fist into the side of the locker that his stuff was piled up in. He had walked into another one of Bray Wyatt's trap and he hadn't realized it until the smoke cleared. Halfway through the crowd his brain seemed to have clicked that they didn't actually win. They were there the last ones in the ring but Roman had lost and it was because of him.

"Hello boys." A familiar voice echoed through the locker room. His eyes instantly landed on the bald man in a suit that was walking across the room. It was the Devil's Favorite Demon, Kane. The Authority's Director of Operations. "So, I'm here on official Authority business."

 _Shit._ He groaned as Kane make his way up towards his teammates who were all gathered at the table.

"What's up, Kane?" Seth asked as he took off his tactical vest.

"Well you see, the Authority isn't very happy with the way things went tonight." Kane's eyes snapped over to him. "They also aren't very happy with your promo." He paused.

God, Dean hated the way that Kane talked. It took the man forever to say something simple. To say he needed to take a piss would sound more like; _Well the thing is… my bladder is full and it seems as if I need to go empty it. On behave of the Authority._

"So, the thing is, the Authority had tasked me to come down here and let you know that due to your performance tonight, this Friday at Smackdown you will not get your rematch. In fact, you wouldn't be getting a match at all."

 **A.A.A**

After Kane gave the news that the Shield wouldn't have a match on Smackdown this week, he walked out of the locker room with a dark smirk that told Angel that he liked to give out bad news. _Him and Bad News Barrett should become friends._

"Well that's great." Seth shook his head as he ripped off his gloves. "Just great."

A loud bang sounded behind her, making her look over to see Dean standing there with his fist smashed against the back of the locker that he was using. "God damn it!" A growl like sound came from the man as he stood there completely still. His shoulders were hunched up, his muscles were tense, and his head was dropped down so that his long bangs fell into his eyes.

"Hey man, it's not that big of a deal." Roman sighed.

Like something out of a horror movie, Dean's head whipped around towards the Samoan. "Not a bit deal?' He gave a laugh. "That bullshit. We are the Shield. We run this place, leaving others face down on the mat in our wake. And yet we're lost twice in a row." Dean let his arm drop. "Twice! Because of me… and now we don't even have a match on Friday."

She watched as Roman sat there stone faced as Dean screamed at him. "Yeah, we lost." Seth sighed. "But we need to dust ourselves off and pick ourselves up, not beat ourselves up and lash out at our teammates."

When Dean's eyes flickered over to Seth, his face changed. It wasn't a huge change, but she caught it. His eyes softened for a second before going dark once more and his jaw locked. "I'm out of here." He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and took off out the room.

"Dean!' She went to reach out for the man, but Roman stopped her.

"Let him go." He sighed. "He needs to cool his head down."

"Cool down?" Seth laughed. "That man needs a new head."

Roman gave her a strange look and rolled his eyes, before letting out a smile. "Don't worry about Dean, he's probably waiting outside for us."

Letting out a sigh, she nodded her head. Roman was probably right, out of everyone he knew Dean the best. If he said everything was ok, then she was sure that it was.

Taking up her spot at the table, she watched as Seth and Roman got changed and packed up their things to get ready to leave.

After they got everything together Roman quickly put up his hair in a bun on top of his head, and that went she noticed all the bruises and bumps that were starting to form on the man's arm.

"You ok, Roman?"

"Huh?" He turned towards her as he adjusted his hair.  
"You're arm." She pointed up at one of the darkest bruises.

Roman glanced down at his own arm and looked almost shocked as he looked at the bruise. "Oh, yeah that's nothing." He said as he gave his own arm a smack, right on said bruise. "Just the marks of war."

"Alright," Seth sighed as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go find Crazy."

"Yeah, if we leave him alone too long he might pee all over the house." Roman joked, making her laugh slightly as she got up from the chair. The three of them made their way out of the arena and towards the car that they rented.

As they got closer to the car, she looked around to find Dean, though there was no sign of the man. "Dean?" She called thinking that maybe she just couldn't see him. "Dean?" She glanced into the car to see if he somehow got into the thing.

"Shit." Seth cursed. "Where the fuck did he go?"

She looked back at both men and frowned as she saw Roman look almost defeated. "Where is he?"

"He took off." Seth smack the top of the car.

"He took off?" She looked at two men dumbfounded. _He took off?_

Roman nodded his head as he grabbed his belt, lone ranger style. "He does this every now and then."

"What?" She glanced back and forth between the two men.

Seth unlocked the car and threw his stuff into the backseat. "Yep, now we have to go find him." He slammed the door shut. "Come on Roman." He sighed. "Here Angel." He threw the key at her. "Head back to the hotel and we'll meet up with you later."

"Wait what?"

"Since dumb ass decided to walk away, we have to walk around the fucking city to find him. So that we can stop him before he gets arrested."

Her eyes went wide at the word 'arrested'. "No!" Roman put his hand out towards her trying to get her to calm down. "No, Dean's not going to get arrested. We just need to find him."

"Shouldn't I come with you?"

"Nah, just leave it to us, we're use to this." Roman told her. "Just head back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we got this." Roman threw his stuff into the car.

She just stood there as she watched the two men walk away. Part of her wanted to run after to them to go and find Dean but if the boys were used to this, maybe she should let them handle it.

Begrudgingly she got into the car and started to head back to the hotel, though the whole way back she kept her eyes open for Dean. Only to let out a sigh as she pulled into the hotel parking lot, without even a glance of the man.

After sending a text to Seth and Roman that she was leaving their things in the car, she grabbed her things and made her way into lobby. She didn't stop until she got to her room. Throwing her stuff on her bed, she looked around the room and almost groaned as she eyed all the things that still needed packed for her flight tomorrow.

But she couldn't seem to get her mind on the fact that she was going home. All she could think about was Dean and whether or not Seth and Roman were going to be able to find him. _How far could Dean go?_

She shook her head as she pushed herself from her bed. _Roman and Seth will find him._ She told herself over and over as she started to clean up and pack her things. Twenty minutes went by and still nothing from the boys. Glancing down at her phone and bit her lip. _Where is he?_

Her nerves started to flare up. She needed to calm down and right now a drink sounded great. After thinking about it a little more she let out probably her hundredth sigh for the night before she made the call and headed out of her room and down to the bar.

When the elevator to the lobby stopped and Angel stepped out, her eyes widened at the amount of people that were starting to pull pile in. The lobby was full and judging by the sea of wrestling shirts, she was ninety percent sure that they were from the show.

Having a feeling that she wasn't going to get noticed without the Shield being with her, she made her way across the chaos and over to the bar. Her hunch was right, no one noticed her as she made her way through the glass doors of the hotel bar.

Quickly, she made her way up to the bar and took a seat at one of the empty stools.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked almost as soon as she sat down.

"Just a Long Island." She said as she sat her ID down on the bar.

The girl picked it up and looked at it before setting back down and giving her a nod.

"Another!" A glass clanked down hard on the bar making her jump slightly. She looked up to see the bartender seeming to sigh as she turned towards where the sound had came from. "One more, sweetie."

Angel's head perked up at the voice. _It can't be._ She pushed herself up from the stool slightly to look down the bar. Her eyes widened. Three people down was Dean Ambrose; sitting there, still in his Shield gear and leather jacket, his shoulders slumped over as he looked at the empty shot glass that was sitting in front of him.

"Sir, please don't call me sweetie." The bartender sighed as she grabbed the empty shot glass.

"Sure thing…"

Blinking almost like she was seeing a mirage, Angel slid herself off the stool and made her way behind the man. "Dean?"

Slowly he turned his head around and blinked when his eyes landed on her. "…Hey…" He smirked. "An-Angel." His words slurred.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as she noticed how red his eyes were.

"I don't know….ten…"

The bartender shook her head from over the bar. "About an hour and he was already drunk when he sat down."

She nodded at the bartender before turning back towards the man who looked like he was about to fall off his stool. "Seth and Roman are looking for you."

"Well I'm right here." He smirked. "And as she said." He loosely gestured over his shoulder towards the bartender. "I've been here for an hour. So, they're not looking very hard, are they?"

Angel wriggled her nose at the strong smell of alcohol that was seeping from Dean's mouth as he spoke. "Well why don't we head up to the room, so they can stop looking for you?"

A mischievous smile came to Dean's face and he glanced over his shoulder like he wasn't sure that she was talking to him. Though as it looked like he was about to say something, he gave his head a shake. "Nah, I'm good."

"Dean, come on." She pulled his arm.

"They don't want to find me." He ripped his arm out of her hold and turned back towards the bar, calling for another drink.

Angel shook her head at the bartender. "No more." She told her. "In fact, don't worry about my drink and let's get him squared up." The bartender didn't hesitate with what she said, in fact she seemed to agree.

"You wanna pay here or send the bill to the room?"

Angel glanced at Dean and tried to determine how hard it was going to be to get him to pull out his wallet to so that she could pay. "Bill it to the room, please."

The bartender nodded her head. "Good call."

Before getting to work on trying to get Dean to his room, she pulled out a bunch of cash and set it down on the counter. "For the trouble."

"Thanks." The bartender pocketed it with a smile on her face. "Good luck with this one."

"Thanks." _I'm going to need it._

"Hey Dean, it's time to go." She said in almost a sing songy voice, while trying to look into his face.

Dean pursed his lips but did indeed slide off of the stool. _That's a start._ She sighed as she watched him wobble back and forth on his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I can walk." He snickered as if she was asking the most ridiculous thing in the world. "What am I child?" He smirked as he stumbled his first few steps but seemed to regain his footing quickly.

Making sure to keep her arms out to stop him from running into anything, she slowly guided him out of the bar. And much to her surprised he only stumbled once, running right into an empty table.

"Fucking…." He mumbled under his breath and kicked at the thing.

"Please don't break the table." She told him as she grabbed his arms and tried hard to pull him away.

As he turned his head towards her, the glare that once was piercing through the table softened and a small smile appeared on his face. He just stood there and stared, she forgot how to breath. There was something different about the way he was looking at her. Almost like it wasn't Dean standing in front of her but someone else. Dean slowly started leaned forward and those blue eyes glanced down towards her lips.

 _What is he doing?_ She asked as she looked up at him as he inched forward. "Dean?" Suddenly Dean's body swayed backwards and knocked into the table again.

"Fucking hell." His head snapped back towards the table and glared.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. Whatever Dean was up to, his attention was now on the table in front of him. And she had to get _her_ mind back on getting him up to the hotel room without causing a seen.

"Come on, let's get going." She slowly pulled him away from the table.

They made it out of the bar and over to the elevator without being stopped. _Thank God._ The last thing they needed was to be stopped by fans, with Dean being as drunk as he was. After making sure that he wasn't going to bump into anyone, she pushed the button to call the elevator. While waiting for the elevator, she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to Roman and Seth, telling them that she found Dean in the hotel bar and that she was bring him up to the room.

When the doors to the elevator finally opened and she turned to grab Dean, only to see that he had placed himself so that his forehead was against the wall. "Dean?" She saw the man flinch as if he recognized his name being called but he didn't make a move or answer her. "Dean?"

"What!" He barked as he turned around quickly. "What?" His voice softened as he stumbled backward into the wall and blinked a few times. "Sorry….What?"

"Elevator's here."

"Oh yeah, the elevator." He nodded his head as he shuffled his way on to the lift.

 _How much did he have?_ He had seen him down bottle after bottle of beer and not have any effect on him. Whatever he did tonight had him messed up.

She pressed the button for his floor and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. At least she had found him, safe and sound. And now that they were in the elevator heading up to the boys room. All she had to do was pray that no one else gets on the lift and they should be home free. _Should be._

A sudden blast of alcohol hit her right in the face making her cringe and open her eyes. Dean was standing right in front of her with his arm resting against the wall of the elevator right above her head as he hunched down to her size. "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"What are you…"

The sound of Dean talking a deep breath made her trail off. He let out a noise that she could only describe as 'purr like'. "You smell good, really good." He said as he slumped down even farther, his head was practically resting on her shoulder. "Heavenly." His whispered so low that she knew if he wasn't right next to her ear, she wouldn't have heard him.

"Dean, you have to stay awake." She told him as she felt him drop against her shoulder. She fruitlessly pushed against the man's chest, trying to get him to back up. "Come on."

There were only inches between the two of them and at some places not even that. She could feel his body heat, could feel his breathe against her ear, could smell the leather of his jacket. God, she could even feel his stubble rubbing against her neck.

As she tried to figure out a plan of action, she heard a mumble come from the man. One that she couldn't quite make out. "What was that?" She asked.

Slowly his head lifted up until he was once again standing over her. She could feel the height difference now more than ever. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." His eyes flicked down to her lips just like they did in the bar.

Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head as she registered what he had just said. "I um, I…" As she tried to remember how to speak, his lips crashed down onto hers.

As her brain figure out what was going on, her body tensed to the point where she couldn't move. Everything around her disappeared as her mind fixated onto the man in front of her. She had thought that she could feel his body heat before, well now it felt like her body was on fire. Like the heat from his body was pouring into hers from every spot that they touched.

Which now made her realized that his legs were right up against her with his knees touching her thighs, and that he had his free hand resting on her hip. Though the place where the most heat seemed to be coming from was his lips. They seemed like they were on fire as the moved slightly against her own.

 _Ding!_ The sounds of the elevator stopping smashed her back to reality. _What if someone saw them?_ With all the strength that she could muster, she pushed Dean away towards the doors as they opened. And all she could do was watch as Dean stumbled backwards, not able to get his footing as he tripped over himself. Smashing right into the two men who were standing on the other side of the elevator doors.

The air in her lungs froze as she saw who had caught Dean. Seth and Roman were standing there with wide eyes looking at her. _Oh god no!_ They had seen! They had seen Dean kissing her. Panic started to fill her as she locked eyes with the three men in front of her. Not able to get over the looks that she is getting, she reached over and rapidly pressed the button to close the door.

"Angel!" Roman reached out as the doors closed. "Hey."

Mind racing, chest heaving, feeling like she was about to faint, she quickly pushed the button for her floor. _Holy shit. What just happened? How could this happen? Why?_ She couldn't catch her breath as she paced back and forth.

This was a dream? It had to be. She had to have fallen asleep when she got to her room. Please be a dream… Though she knew it wasn't. _Oh God, oh God!_ Embarrassment grabbed a hold of her. God this wasn't good. Not only had Dean kissed her out of nowhere but Roman and Seth had seen it.

The elevator stopped once again this time it was at her own floor, and she booked it back to her room. She fumbled to unlock the door, due to her shaking hands. But when she finally got it open, she practically ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

 _This can't be happening!_ She yelled at herself as she leaned over the sink. Her heart was pounding, her stomach was twisted in a knot and it was hard to remind herself to breath. Though as she stood there hyperventilating she realized something. She felt cold.

It was almost like that feeling that she could get when she threw her warm blanket off of her after a good night rest. She missed the warmth and softness that she felt just moments before. Only this time that feeling didn't come from some warm fluffy blanket. No, this time the warmth that she was missed was that of Dean Ambrose.

 **D.D.D**

Dean groaned as he rolled over and turned off his alarm. His head was pounding so hard that it felt like someone was jackhammering on his skull. Though what was worse was the feeling that he was going to be sick. His stomach flipped over and over until he felt himself lurch from the bed. _Dang Hangover._ It had been a while since he had been this drunk.

He thought back to the night before and the last thing he remembered was him leaning against the rental car waiting for everyone to come out. And that was it.

As he pushed the blankets off of himself and tried to get out of the bed, another groan came from him. _Time to face the music._ Getting dressed and finding his gym bag was an experience especially cause every three seconds he felt like he was going to hurl, that or his head was going to explode.

God his workout was going to be a blast. Not to meant the fact that if memory served him right, and right now who knows, Angel had scheduled flights for each of them to go home. Planes and hangovers weren't a good combo.

After what felt like forever, he made his way out of the room, surprised that he didn't wake Seth with all his complaining and stumbling. Making his way slowly to the lobby, he stowed his gym bag behind the counter and headed outside for his run. As soon as he stepped outside, the cold wind hit his face and it felt amazing.

Making sure to wrap up his mouth, he began to run. Though todays run didn't last long as he would've like. He had to stop three times to dry heave, and that told him that it was time to stop. Grabbing his bag from the lobby he made his way down to the gym that Roman had texted him about while he was on his run.

When he got to the building, he let out a sigh. The noises that came from gym made his head ring.

"There he is." Roman called across the way.

Doing his best to muster up a smirk, he walked across the room towards his best friend. He noticed that there were a few other people work out around them gym, but thankfully none of them were paying him any attention.

"Hey Ro." He rasped out.

After giving Roman a fist bumped, he threw his stuff down. "How's the head?"

"Amazing."

"That good?" Roman snickered.

"Oh yeah." He gave his back a stretched. "Where's Seth and Angel?"

"In the other room." Roman nodded his head towards the doorway that lead deeper into the gym.

Nodding his head, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Alright." He looked back at Roman, who looked like he had a story to tell. "Let me have it. How much of an asshole was I?"

The man almost seemed shocked for a moment as he put down his water and stepped back so that he could get himself onto the rowing machine. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing." Dean sighed. "I'm in the dark, man."

Pausing slightly, Roman started working out while nodding his head. "Well you left us after the show. Seth and I looked for you for over two hours, before Angel found you at the hotel bar." He said in between strokes.

Taking a deep breath, he knew what Roman was getting at. This was Roman's way of telling him that Angel was the one that had to deal with his drunken ass. Which only made him want to punch himself more, as he was known for being a bit of a dick when he got drunk. Due to some of his old habits working their way back out.

"Shit." He ran his fingers threw his hair. "I need to apologize to her." He didn't know what he did, just knew that it couldn't have been good.

He turned and made his way towards the other room that Roman had pointed out when he heard Roman calling after him. "Dude, I'm warning you. Angel might not be in the mood to see you,"

 _Great._ Now he knew that he did something shitty.

His eyes scanned the room as he walked in until they fell on the two people that he was looking for. Tucked in the corner of the room was Seth and Angel and much to his surprise Seth was holding a punching bag for her.

Letting out a snicker, he watched as Angel gave a few hits to the bag. She wasn't bad. Her form looked good, a little too tense but he kind of expected that from her. The girl needed to let loose.

Though as he watched he realized that he wasn't critiquing her form or technique anymore. He was watching; there was intense look on her face as she hit the bag, her hair was pulled into a pony tail that bobbed up and down as she moved and wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand.

 _Wonder if you taste as good as you smell._

Taking back by his own thoughts, he gave himself a mental slap and reminded himself that he had walked over here to apologize to her, not to creepily watch her from afar.

Quickly, he made his way over to his two friends, stopping just behind them.

"Hitting the bag?" He raised a brow as Angel jumped at his voice, and Seth turned his attention towards him.

"Hey man."

He nodded towards his friend before looking down at Angel who seemed to have frozen. _Maybe Roman was right, maybe she didn't want to see me._ He racked his brain trying to figure out what he had done to make her so upset with him.

Angel let out an awkward cough as she pulled off the boxing gloves that she was wearing. "Crap! My shuttle will be here soon." Her eyes glanced up passed his and Seth's head.

Dean turned his attention behind him to see a clock sitting high up on the wall, it was almost nine.

By the time he had turned back to face Angel she had already made her way around him and over to a small pile of things that sat against the wall. It was her luggage.

Both him and Seth slowly followed behind her, as she rummaged through her bag. "Hey…"

Angel turned around quickly, though her eyes bypassed him and went straight to Seth. "These would be yours." She gave the man a smile as she handed him the boxing gloves. "Thank you for your help today, Seth."

"Anytime."

Dean saw those hazel eyes flickered up towards him for just a moment before she walked away from the two of them with bundle of clothes in her arms.

"So, she's working on the punching bag." Dean absentmindedly stated as he watched her walk into the girl's bathroom.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to learn to defend herself." Seth said. "I thought, why not."

Dean nodded his head. He agreed that it was a good thing for her to know how to defend herself. Especially with creeps like Wyatt prowling around. "Good. Good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He sighed

By the time Angel came out of the bathroom, he had already started his warm up. Pushups, crunches, sit-ups; all those fun things.

"Alright." She took a deep breath as she looked down at her phone. "My shuttle is right around the corner." She seemed to be talking to herself.

"Are you excited to go home?" Roman asked.

She looked up and nodded her head. "Yeah I am." She gave a smile. "It's been awhile."

"Now who's fault is that?" Seth laughed.

She shook her head at the man and made her way other to her things. "So, make sure you get back to the hotel by one, your shuttle will be there at one forty-five." She turned towards them. "You each have your tickets, right?"

"You gave them to us yesterday."

"Good." She nodded her head. "Well enjoy your time home and I'll see you on Friday."

"You too." Roman told her.

"Airport Shuttle for Angel Miles." A voice called from the door of the gym, making almost everyone turn and look at the man standing there.

"That's me!" She waved over at the man as she gathered her things. She gave each of them one last look and smiled. "Be good."

"Us? Always."

The three of them walked her to the door and handed off her things to the valet. "Bye!" She waved as she made her way out of the gym.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at his brother in arm. "Ok, what did I do?"

He stood there as Seth and Roman glanced at each other. It was like they were trying to decide whether or not to tell him. "We don't know the whole thing." Roman sighed.

"What do you know?"

Roman took a deep breath and pushed his hair out of his face. "Like I said before Angel was the one that found you at the bar…"

"You kissed her."

Dean felt the air get knocked out of his lungs, it was like Seth's words chopped him right in the chest. "I did what?"

"You kissed her." Seth repeated.

It felt like the world was crashing down around him as he listened to Roman and Seth tell them their side of the story, about how the elevator doors opened, and they saw him standing over her, with his lips on hers; all while she stood there with wide eyed.

 _What did I do!_ He ripped his fingers through his hair. _I fucked up that's what._

His head was all mixed up lately with all the dreams and Wyatt messing with him, but he had been able to control himself. All that control was just fucked up in one night all because he ended up getting drunk. He just had to fuck up a good thing. Just when he let his guard down and let her in.

"Fuck!"

* * *

 **Skovko: His brothers mean so much to him. By the way thank you for all your reviews and help!**

 **Brookeworm3: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope this one lived up to what you thought.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review and I want to say thank you for reading. One word...soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Two! This one was hard for me to write for some reason. I hope you enjoy it! More coming soon.**

 **Tuesday: February 25, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

The turbulence from the plane landed jolted Angel awake. Trying to regain her senses on where she was and what she was doing, she looked around the plane to see everyone around her getting ready to disembark.

Reaching under her seat, she grabbed out her backpack that she used as a carry on and put it on her lap. Giving a glance out of the window she gave a small smile. "Home sweet home."

After a little bit of time, they were allowed out of the plane, and just like everyone around her she stood up with a groan. Her body was feeling the effects of sitting in the same seat for a while.

Slowly, she made her way out into the airport and almost as soon as feet touched down on the airport floor she heard her name being called loudly. "Angel!"

Turning she saw her mom and dad standing there with a large embarrassing sign with her graduation picture blown up on it. "Really?" She sighed as she pointed down to the sign. "You just had to go all embarrassing parent on me, didn't you?"

"Of course." Her mom smiled as she pulled her into a huge hug. "Who would we be if we didn't try to embarrass you. Plus, if I only get you to see you once a month I'm going to get in all of the embarrassment when I can."

"I missed you too Mom." She patted the woman's back. She knew that embarrassment was her mom's way of saying that she missed her.

"What am I chopped liver?" Her dad laughed.

After a little bit of time her mom finally let her go and she turned and got the same treatment from her dad. "How are you, kiddo?"

"Good, tired."

"I'm sure." He gave a hardy laugh. "Running around the country would do that to anyone." He pulled away from her and grabbed her small backpack. "Why don't we get you home, so you can take a nap."

"That would be so nice." Though as they went to move, her mom grabbed her once more and peered into her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just making sure there's not any new injuries that you didn't tell us about." She said forcing Angel to turn her head back and forth.

She swatted the hands away. "Mom, I'm fine. No new injuries." She kind of lied…She did have a small bump on the back of her head from where she smashed her head against Erick Rowan but her mom didn't need to know about that.

"Well good," Her mom put her hands on her hips. "If you came home two times in a row with injuries, I was going to call and give your bosses a piece of my mind. Then I'm going to call those boys of yours and yell at them for failing their job."

She almost laughed as she thought about her mom calling the McMahons and yelling at them. She knew that it wouldn't go very well, but it still would be funny. Not to mention if her mom called the boys to yell at them. Roman would probably listen and say sorry, Seth would just shake his head at her and Dean would probably talk back. Which would end up in him and her mom going back and forth until someone pulled them away from each other.

"I'm fine Mom. No reason to make phones calls."

"Well that's good" She nodded her head. "Momma bear was about to get her grove on."

"Girls, why don't we go get her bags; so we can get sleepy here home, so she can go night night." Her dad laughed as he put his arms around both of them and guided towards baggage claim.

As they walked toward baggage claim, Angel couldn't help but tune out her parents who were talking about things that happened over the three weeks she had been away. It wasn't that she didn't care about what they were talking about, she just couldn't get her mind to focus on it.

As they walked up to the carousel that people's bags spun around on, her eyes locked on a familiar looking one. "Oh, there it is." After checking for the WWE employ tag that was tied around the handle of the bag, she stepped forward and grabbed it. Though as she tried to pull it off the belt, her arm knocked into the man beside her.

"Sorry!" She looked up at the man.

"It's fine." He turned back towards her. "Always crowded at baggage…. Hey aren't you Angel Miles."

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the man. "I am." She said as she glanced back at her mom and dad.

"Oh man!" The man scrambled into his bag until he pulled out a black hoodie. "I'm a huge Shield fan." He said unfolding the hoodie to reveal the Shield logo.

"Wow!" She was baffled. Someone had recognized her from WWE. This hadn't happened without being with Seth, Roman, and Dean. They were a lot more noticeable then her. "It's really nice to meet a fan of the boys." She put out her hand to shake his.

Quickly he fumbled about almost dropping his things to be able to shake her hand. "I'm not just a fan of the 'boys'" He gave a chuckle. "I think that the Shield needed a female touch. As soon as they ran out that night to stop Randy, I knew that you were going to be a good thing for them." All she could do was stand there and blink as she shook the man's hand. It was so strange to hear someone talk to her about her. "Do you think by any chance that I could get a picture?"

"Um." She tried not to show how taken back she was at the question. "Sure." She smiled.

"Cool!" He dropped her hand and instantly pulled out his phone. After maneuvering themselves so that they were standing next to each other, he snapped the picture. And instantly she found herself hoping that it looked good.

"I can take the photo for you." She heard her dad speak up as he slowly made his way over towards them.

"Would you?" The guys sounded more than happy as he handed over his phone.

Angel watched as her dad placed the welcome banner between his legs, before playing around with the man's phone. "Alright ready?" She could see the smug look on her dads as he counted down for the picture.

After hearing about ten clicks of the camera her dad finally handed the phone back to the man. "Thanks!" The man smiled as he looked down at the thing with a huge smile.

"Did it turn out good?" She asked hoping her smile didn't seem fake for that her tiredness didn't come out in the photo.

"Yeah, thanks!" He said looking up from the phone.

After a few awkward moments of standing there nodding their heads, she grabbed her bag. "Well it was nice to meet you, but if you don't mind; I need some sleep."

"Oh sure!" He answered quickly as he collected his own things. "Road life, I understand."

"Have a good one." With one more smile to the man, she turned away from him and made her way over to her mom and dad who were standing a little away from them.

"Our little famous girl." Her dad picked.

"Stop it." She laughed pushing the man slightly. "That was the first time that had ever happened."

"Oh, I'm sure." He chuckled back at her.

"It was." She told him.

"Uh huh." He smirked as he turned towards his wife. "Let's get you home before you get mobbed."

As they started out of the airport her mom gave her a little nudge. "Maybe with this new-found fame, you'll finally meet someone.""

"Mom!" Her face instantly warmed up.

"I'm just saying." She put her hands up in surrender. "Just think about it; traveling all over, you might meet someone interesting."

She shook her head at her mom. What she didn't know was that she had already met plenty of interesting people since joining the WWE. There was Renee, the Shield themselves, The Bellas, Stephanie and Hunter, not to mention the Wyatts and Randy Orton. Almost everyone who worked for WWE was interesting. But she knew what her mother was getting at.

"Hon, do you really think that she'll be able to date, while paling around with the Shield?" Her dad laughed. "They're going to chase away any suitors."

At the mention of the Shield her mom's eyes lit up and a groan escaped from Angel's lips at she knew what was coming.

"Speaking of the Shield. What about one of them?" Her mom asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "They seem nice, and they're good looking."

"Mom…" She groaned. "We've been through this. Roman is practically married, Seth has a girlfriend and Dean doesn't like me like that." _Or at least I don't think Dean likes me like that._ For the first time she questioned the words that came from her lips as her mind went instantly back to what happened last night in the elevator. _No no no._ She shook her head.

She knew it meant nothing, just Dean doing something stupid while being drunk. The man could barely stand on his own two feet let alone know what he was doing.

Though as she tried to shake the thought from her mind, she felt her lips started to tingle and heat up. Like she could feel his lips against hers again. Bringing the back of her hand up to her mouth, she let to a small sigh.

 _Stop!_ She yelled at herself. She didn't like Dean that way. She didn't. So why was she so fixated this?

"Earth to Angel." Her mom's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You in there?"

She blinked as she looked around to see her mom staring up at her. "Yeah I'm here."

"You're spacing out again." Her dad laughed slightly.

She shook her head as she let out a yawn. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Her mom smiled at her, with an almost knowing look. "Always on the road like that I'm sure you don't get that much sleep."

"It's just been a busy couple of days." She wasn't lying it had been a busy couple of days, due to things like the Elimination Chamber, but it didn't help that she couldn't get to sleep last night. She was too busy trying to get herself to stop thinking about how close her and Dean were. How his body pressed against her, how his lips felt against hers, how his body heat seemed to warm her up from the lips down.

"Then, I guess it's a good thing that I brought your blanket with us, so you can take a nap in the car." Her dad said sounding almost proud of himself.

"Oh that sounds wonderful."

 **…**

Angel grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her bed room. Her eyes landing on the small steampunkish clock that hung on the wall next to her bedroom door and sighed. It was seven o clock, though she didn't know if that was AM or PM.

Giving her body a stretch, she turned towards the noise that woke her. Her eyes landed on her phone. Laying back on her pillow, she sheepishly reached over and grabbed the phone. Not bothering to look at the screen she hit the talk button and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She let out a yawn that she hoped the whoever was on the other end couldn't hear.

"Angel?" A deep gruff voice hit her. "Hey, it's Dean."

 _Dean!?_ Her eyes snapped opened wide and she almost jolted out her bed. "Oh, hey, hi." She fumbled with her phone. "Um what's up, Dean?"

There was a pause on the other end before she heard a loud breath. "Sounds like I woke you."

She blinked and quickly cleared her thought. "No, it's fine." She scooted herself up against the headrest. "I should have been up from my nap like an hour ago." Another pause filled the conversation. "Is everything ok?" She didn't peg Dean as someone who would call just to say hi. There had to be something wrong or something that he needed to talk about.

Another loud breath echoed through the phone, as she also heard the sounds of something rustling. "I wanted to call to apologize about how much of an asshole I was yesterday." She was surprised by how small Dean's voice sounded as he spoke. "Seth and Roman told me what happened..."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" He let out a sigh as she heard the rustling again. "It was a shitty thing for me to do. I took advantage of you while you were just trying to help me. It was such an asshole move."

She could hear the anger behind his voice. She knew that he was angry at himself and it made her feel bad. "You were drunk." She sighed. "You weren't thinking…"

"Stop! Don't fucking do that." His voice grew harder.

"What?"

"Don't do this nice girl, I'll forgive everything thing." He told her. "I know it's in your nature but don't do it. Not this time."

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "This isn't like that."

"What do you mean this isn't like that?" He kind of gave a chuckle. "You were just pissed with me earlier today and now your backing down."

She blinked. "I wasn't angry with you. When did you think I was angry with you?"

"At the gym. You didn't seem to want anything to do with me." He sounded dumbfounded. "If you weren't angry with me then what was that?"

A blush came to her face as she thought back to this morning at the gym. "I wasn't mad." She sighed as she tried to figure out how to phase it. She wasn't mad, she was embarrassed. "There was a lot on my mind lately and after what happened, when I saw you I didn't know what to do." She heard her own voice started to weaver. "I felt really awkward, especially because you didn't seem to be as embarrassed as me."

She heard the man on the other side of the phone take a deep breath. "The only reason why I wasn't as embarrassed as you, is because I don't remember what happened when I was drunk. Roman and Seth had to even tell me that I….that I kissed you."

As Dean spoke she could feel a weird feeling in her chest, it was almost like a choking feeling. She felt like a fool that Dean himself couldn't remember the thing that she couldn't forget.

"Yeah so…" Dean cleared his throat. "So, it wasn't because of me, that Seth had you hitting the punching bag?"

Letting a small snicker, she shook her head. "No, not because of you."

"Good, he said that you want learn how to defend yourself and I was worried that it was due to me." More rustling came through the phone. "I do think that's a great idea that you want to learn to defend yourself. In our line of work that's a good thing to know."

She nodded her head as she gathered up her blanket around her. "I just wanted to stop being a damsel in distress. I want people like Bray to take me more serious." Though she knew that it wasn't just Bray that didn't take her serious, she imagined that a lot of the people at work didn't.

"If you want people to make take you more seriously, learning to defend yourself is a good start, but what you really need to do is let yourself go."

"Let myself go?"

"Yeah, you got to let yourself be yourself. Because this timid little yes girl isn't you." He said plainly.

 _Timid little yes girl?_ "I didn't realize that's what people thought about me." She said as her chest grew tight. She knew that ever since starting at WWE she had been walking on eggshells, trying to make sure she didn't get in the way or do anything wrong. But she never thought that it was that bad.

Almost instantly she could hear Dean sigh as more rustling echoed through the phone. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Then how did you mean it?" It was kind of hard to think that he meant it any other way then how he said it.

"The 'timid yes girl' isn't who you are, but you are letting everyone think it is." He explained very carefully. "Seth, Roman, and I know that. And I'm sure that Big E knows it." He sighed. "Hell, everyone who watched you yell at me knows that you're not just some timid thing." He gave a small chuckle. "Let people see that side of you and they'll take you seriously."

"I was just really angry then." She snickered.

"But it wasn't just then. You're never timid when you're worried about one of us, or when you're talking on the mic." He pointed out.

"What do you mean? I'm super nervous when I'm talking on the mic."

"You might be nervous, but you're not timid about it. You stand up there with a huge smile on your face and you speak your mind." She blinked at Dean's words. "Do more of that and you'll have everyone eating out of your fucking hands."

"I don't know about that."

 **D.D.D.**

 _Shit._ He had called to apologize for being a total ass, but now here he was giving life advice. _What the fuck has gotten into me?_ Dean sighed as he adjusted his spot on the couch yet again. This time so he was laying on his side staring at the muted TV, that was showing a commercial for some sort of cream that was supposed to take years off of the face.

"Alright you got me, what's with all the rustling going on over there?" He heard her giggle.

"Rustling?"

"Yeah. Every now and then I hear a rustling noise."

His eyebrows drew together as he thought about what the rustling noise could be. "I'm not doing anything, just chilling on the couch." A wave of laughter came from the other end of the phone; it was as if he had just said the funniest thing that she had ever heard.

"What's so funny?"

"I… I can't picture you 'chilling on the couch'." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

He shook his head. "Why not? I'm a pretty chill dude."

"You?" She let out another chuckle. "You can barely stand still without getting all twitchy."

"I didn't say I wasn't antsy, I said that I was chill."

"True, true." She laughed. "So, let me guess, you're laying on the couch with your feet propped up, drinking a beer?"

Glancing up, he looked at his feet that were sitting on the arm of the couch. "Yeah, kinda." He chuckled. "Though I don't have a beer, I need to go shopping."

"'I'm sure." The girl on the phone went quiet. "Thank you, Dean."

Taken back, he blinked his eyes. "Thank you?" _What the hell was she thanking me for?_

"For this." She sighed. "For calling, for being honest; it means a lot to me."

His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but his brain hadn't even processed what she said. Clearing his throat, he felt the claustrophobic feeling hit him. He brought his free hand up to his chest and rubbed his peck, trying to sooth the itching, as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Angel!" He heard a voice he didn't recognize come over the phone. "Oh, you're awake."

"Hey Mom." He could hear her scrambling around on the other end. "What's up."

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner is done."

"Oh ok, thank you."

Sitting there for a moment, Dean waited until he heard Angel let out a sigh before talking again. "Dinner time, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well then, I should let you go." He rolled back onto his back.

"Oh…yeah." Her voice got small.

"Enjoy your dinner and I'll see you on Friday."

"Yep, see you on Friday."

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: It is a move! Don't worry they will fix it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Skovko: This is going to be fun. I hope you don't mind the break from the action!**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm so glad that you liked it! Oh she's getting that punching bag!**

 **Wolviegurl: I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! Don't worry more kissed are coming.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Three! I hope you enjoy this one~**

 **Smackdown: February 28, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

Dean sighed as he stood there at the airport. Seth, Roman, and him were standing in the corner, with hats and hoodies on; trying to stop themselves from standing out which almost always made them stand out more.

Every now and then he would catch someone looking over at them and cock their head as they tried to figure out what they were doing. He hated all the prying eyes.

"Why did we have to wait inside of the airport?" He asked as he watched a handful of people walk past. None of them being the small brunette that they were waiting for.

"Because we told her we would." Roman answered as he picked his head up from the wall.

"Who the fuck thought that was a good idea."

Seth shook his head at him and looked down at his phone. "Chill dude, not much longer. Her plane just landed."

"Good."

About twenty minutes later another handful of people walked out of the terminals and instantly he recognized one of them. "Hey Angel!" He called over not giving a care in the world about all the people around him.

Seemly startled Angel turned towards them, her wide eyes softened as she made her way over. "Wow this is Deja Vu." She sighed. "At least you don't have an embarrassing sign, like my parents did."

"Oh man, we should have done that." Roman teased her as she made her way up to them.

And that's when it happened, their eyes locked. _Damn it._ He sighed as glanced away from her quickly and gave his neck a crack. This wasn't good. He knew that Seth and Roman would pick up on his awkwardness. _Damn it! What the fuck am I doing?_ It wasn't like him to be awkward because of something like a kiss. A kiss didn't mean anything to him, he kissed so many girls just in the ring alone. And to top it off he couldn't even remember it so why the hell was he getting awkward about it.

As if trying to make a point to himself, he glanced back at her to see that she was now facing away from him, talking to Seth and Roman about how her break went. Whatever point he was proving to himself seemed to be working that was until he noticed her glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. His mind seemed to freeze as he felt his chest tighten for a moment.

"You hungry, Babygirl?" Roman asked.

Her eyes left him and went back to the Samoan. "I could eat."

"Then why don't we grab some food and head out for the BMO Bradley Harris Center?" Seth smirked.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

As they turned to start heading towards baggage, he saw what he was dreading and that was Roman and Seth giving him little smirks that told him what he feared. They noticed that he was being awkward.

The whole time they spent grabbing Angel's bags from baggage claim, and the few times they were stopped by a couple of fans; he was waiting for something to happen. Something. Anything. He knew that it was going to start he just didn't know when.

That was until they got to the rental car. Seth got into the driver seat like normal, but as he went to get into the passenger seat, Roman stepped in from of him with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shotgun." He called.

 _There it is._ He let out a deep breath as he pursed his lips at the man. "Alright." He nodded his head. He should have known that they would pull something like this. They both knew he hated being in small area's and now he was going to be stuck in a small backseat with Angel.

Making sure to keep his eyes locked on Roman, he slowly made his way over to the back door and opened it. Roman though just gave a small chuckle before opening his door and ducking into the front seat.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to slide into the car, only to come eye to eye with Angel as she got into the car as well. He sighed as he watched as her face grew red as they both got into the car. He could hear the quiet snickers coming from the front of the car.

"Changing it up?" She asked gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said making sure to lean forward so that he was talking right into Roman's ear. "Hey man, you mind handing me my drink." He said reaching forward and pointing at the bottle of water that was sitting in the cup holder.

"Yeah, no problem man." He quickly handed the bottle back.

"Thanks." He sighed as he smacked Roman with the bottle, before leaning back in his seat. he made sure to jam his knees into the back of Roman's which earned him a glare; which he made sure to answer back with a shrug of his shoulders.

If they were going to make his ride a living hell, he was going to make theirs hell as well.

 **A.A.A**

The lump in her throat grew as she sat there in the car. Her eyes traveled over to the man beside her and sighed. She didn't think that this would be as awkward as it was. Dean had called her over the break to apologize about kissing her while drunk, they already talked it out. But still sitting next to man made her started to panic.

And it only grew worse because she realized that Seth and Roman were the ones putting them together like this. At first, she thought nothing of it when Dean sat in the back with her when they pulled out of the airport. There weren't assigned seats in the car, Dean and Roman could switch if they wanted to. But then when they got to the restaurant for lunch and Seth practically knocked over Dean so that he could get into the booth next to Roman; making what they were doing plain as day.

She gave another glance to the man next to her. Surly he must feel the same as her, right? She scanned his face for any signs and came up empty handed. In fact, his face seemed almost blank as he leaned back in the seat with his eyes closed. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that the man was asleep.

"Show time." Roman sighed as they pulled into the back entrance of the arena.

"Remind me why we had to come tonight?" Seth sighed as he pulled into a free parking spot.

"Because we were asked to." Angel sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She felt the same. It didn't make since. The Authority had taken away their match tonight, so there was no reason for them to come. They could have spent one more night at home and flown out to Cedar Rapids, Iowa tomorrow for the house show. But no, they were asked to come anyway, because in wrestling anything can happen, and they might be needed.

The four of them quickly got out of the car, grabbed their bags and made their way into the arena. Where they were greeted with hellos and handshakes all around.

Becoming a normal in their routine, one of the boys walked her to the meeting room after putting their things in the locker room. This time it was Roman who was her walking buddy.

"Have a good meeting." He nodded as she made her way through the door.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way around the large table to find Renee and an empty seat. "Hey girl."

"Hey!" Renee turned in her seat, before quickly getting up and giving her a hug. "How was your break?" She asked as she sat back down in her chair.  
"Good. Too short." She laughed.

"I know how you feel." Renee sighed. "When I get home, sometimes I don't want to leave."

"Oh..." She bit her lip as she debated to talk to Renee about what happened between her and Dean.

"Alright everyone let's get this thing started." Stephanie and Hunter walked through the door.

Angel glanced at her bosses and sighed. "I'll tell you later."

The meeting was the same as always, long and really only used to go over what they already known about the show tonight. The Real American's would have a match against Big E and Mark Henry, Cameron would verse AJ Lee for the Diva Championship and that the main event of the night would be a three on three tag match with the Usos and Daniel Bryan vs Kane and the New Age Outlaws.

"We do have some time to fill so…" Hunter turned towards Vickie Guerrero. "Don't be scared to put a few more matches in the mix."

"Oh I won't." She smiled as she looked up from her phone.

Angel let out a huge sigh. Maybe they wouldn't have so much time to fill if they didn't take the boys' match away from them. It was so pointless for the boys to be here…or was it? Maybe she could get Hunter and Stephanie to give them another promo. Maybe?

Looking up at the power couple in front of her, she shook her head. There was no way. Stephanie and Hunter were clearly mad at the Shield for last Monday Night Raw, there was no way that they were going to give them some screen time.

 _Timid yes girl._ Dean's words hit her hard. He was right. She was just a timid yes girl. And she knew that Hunter and Stephanie knew it as well. They knew it since day one, when Stephanie called her into her office and 'asked' her to be the Shield's valet.

Though, maybe she didn't have to be.

Quickly her hand shot up into air and judging by the look on Hunter's face when he noticed it, he wasn't prepared. "Angel?"

"Um." She swallowed down the lump in her throat as everyone turned towards her. _What a time to decide to take control._ In front of everyone. "So, I know the Shield isn't getting a match tonight." She stated knowing that everyone was probably ready for her to ask for one. "But what about a promo spot?"

She watched as Hunter and Stephanie looked back and forth at each other.

"I mean, it's kind of pointless for the boys to be here. They're just going to be sitting around in the locker room until the end of the show. And at least this way, their fans will get to see them."

Stephanie nodded her head as she looked down at the notebook on the table. "We have Batista starting the show, a promo from Rusev and Lana, and the Wyatts also want a spot…."

 _The Wyatts have a promo?_ Her eyes widened.

"You know what." Hunter placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You got the promo."

"What?" She wasn't expecting them to give in.

"You get it, but not because the Shield deserve it. Because they don't. You get it because you asked like a manager whose thinking about what's best for her client." Hunter explained. "Keep up the good work."

Baffled she leaned back in her chair and let out a huge sigh of relief as she let the rest of the meeting drone on. She couldn't believe that that worked. That she got the promo for the boys. Now how could they make good use of that time?

 **D.D.D**

"Get dressed boys!" Angel's voice echoed through the locker room, making everyone in the room turn towards her. Which made her stop for a moment, but after giving a smile at the room she quickly made her way over to the three of them.

They had resorted to playing 'throw the pen into the tile ceiling.' And he was in the lead, getting the pen to stick three times while Roman and Seth both only got it twice.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Roman asked.

Angel took a moment to catch her breath before giving a huge smile. "I got you a promo."

"Oh?" Roman raised a brow.

"That's great and all…." Seth sighed. "But it doesn't make up for the fact that we don't have a match tonight."

Dean nodded his head agreeing with Seth. It was nice that they weren't here for nothing anymore, but it was ridiculous that the Authority took away their match in the first place. He let out a sigh as he glanced over at Angel, expecting her to look down and out. But that's not what he got.

In fact, the huge smile that was on her face hadn't faded at all. "I knew you were going to say that." She told them. "Think of what we can use this promo for. You can use it to call out the Wyatts."

"Again." Seth sighed again.

Finally, the smile fell as she turned towards Seth. "Oh, come on!" She sighed. "Are you really down and out about not having a match?"

 _What?_ He was taken back by the girl in front of him. Was she really calling them out on being upset about not having a match? Of course, they were. In this business going one show without a match could end up killing a career.

"Really?" She asked again. "I'm surprised."

"You're surprised that we're upset about not having a match?" Roman asked. "Angel that…"

"Who are you?" She cut Roman off which visible shocked the guy. "Who are you?"

"Roman Reigns?"

She shook her head. "Who are you as a whole?"

"The Shield."

"And what does that make you?"

"What?" Seth cocked his head.

"What does that make you?" She repeated herself as she looked at each of them.

 _What did that make them?_

"The Hounds of Justice." She answered herself.

His eyes widened and locked onto the girl in front of him. She couldn't be saying what he thinks she's trying to say, could she?

"You are the Hounds of Justice. The ones that write the rules. The ones that make sure to bring justice where there isn't." A mischievous smirk came to her face. One that made his heart seem to skip a beat. It was like that moment back at the photoshoot, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You wanna know what I think? I think that it's a huge injustice that you three have to sit out tonight because of a DQ, while Bray Wyatt who has done nothing but cheat to win gets to go out to the ring and call out John Cena. He gets to move on…After causing John Cena to lose the Elimination Chamber match." She paused as the smirk faded. "After what he did to me. That just doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Just to be clear." Dean took a deep breath as he put his hand on her shoulder get her to stop and look at him. "Just to be clear, are you saying that you want us to go and rain a little justice down on Bray Wyatt while he's calling out John Cena?" He asked looking her in the eyes. "You want us to defy the Authority and go down to the ring and whip some hillbilly ass?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm surprised that the Hounds of Justice are standing by and letting such and injustice happen right in front of their eyes." She let out a giggle as her face turned red.

"Alright, alright, alright." Seth clapped his hands together. "Get dressed because it's show time."

Dean slowly rose from his chair as Seth and Roman scrambled threw their things to get their ring gear. After making sure that they weren't paying attention he made his way over to Angel and stood next to her. "So. Where did the 'timid yes girl' go?"

Face growing even redder, Angel looked up at him as she bit her lip. "She's still here." She sighed as she tapped her chest. Which made him notice the nervousness in her eyes. "Trust me, she's still here; but I'm trying."

"Good." He gave her a wink. "Now Miss Manager, let's get ready for some justice."

 **A.A.A**

After the boys got dressed and ready to go for their promo, she ran out to the production team and asked for a camera. She then met the boys back in one of the dark unused areas of the arena. As she got things set up, Seth, Roman, and Dean talked about what they were going say.

"You cool with that?" Roman asked Dean.

"Yeah, that's cool." He nodded his head as he played with the tape on his wrist.

She wondered what they were talking about, but knew the boys were professionals and that she didn't need to worry about anything. "You guys ready?" She asked as she finished tinkering with the settings on the camera.

"I think so." Seth nodded his head.

With a quick glance to Dean and Roman, she hoisted the camera up on her shoulder and framed the boys so that they were all in the view finder. "Ready when you are." She pressed record and watched as they got into places facing her. Roman in the middle with Seth on his left and Dean on his right. Roman and Seth were looking at Dean who was still playing with the tape of his wrist.

"You got yourself together tonight?" Roman started the thing off. "Or are you going to go rouge on us again?"

As she got closer to the two men she watched as Dean looked up and let out a scream and made her jump slightly.

"Watch yourself." Roman said as Dean turned towards him.

"Always telling me that I need to relax, alright. I think you're still a little bit mad about the DQ thing." He said as he leaned around Roman and looked at Seth. "He's still mad about the DQ thing."

"The DQ thing?"

"He's bringing that up again."

"It's a thing?" Roman said as she stepped back to get all three of them in frame.

She watched as Roman and Dean went back and forth about the DQ while Seth seemed to increasingly annoyed. What were they doing? This was supposed to get them hyped to go take on the Wyatts. This was supposed to make sure the world knew that they weren't done with the Wyatt's but yet they were arguing.

"Look I don't know what you want from me, alright." Dean said getting back into Roman's face

"Guess what a DQ is a loss!"

"You want my help, you don't want my help." Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked once again to Seth.

"Two losses in under a year in a half, two losses in under one week. Why because of you!"

Angel's eyes widened but she didn't say anything and didn't move. She couldn't believe that Roman was bringing this up. Couldn't believe that he was blaming Dean for both losses.

"Maybe if you weren't always YELLING AT ME ALL THE TIME!" Dean jumped into Roman's face.

"Hey! Hey!" Seth finally spoke up and got both of them to stop and look at him.

"You listening to this?" Dean pointed back at Roman.

"Zip it, alright." Seth told Dean who went right back to playing with his tape. "You know what you lost, alright." He looked at Roman. "You got knocked back down. You're a grown man, pick yourself up, move on."

 _There we go._ Seth always the voice of reason.

"You know whose moving on? Bray Wyatt thinks he moving on."

"No, he's not." Roman shook his head.

"He thinks we're ashes in the wake on his path to John Cena." Seth paused as looked towards Dean this time. "In case you don't remember, we were left for dead at the Elimination Chamber."

She almost gasped as she looked from Seth to Roman to Dean. Roman was looking down at the ground as he grabbed the top of this vest, with his hair pulled back she could see plain as day that his jaw was locked and that there was a fire in his eyes. While Dean was mostly in the shadows, she could barely see his face but knew that the man wasn't happy as Seth gave them his 'pep talk', he was twitching and moving about to the point that it was difficult to keep in frame.

"Well let's show Bray Wyatt that's it's not that easy to get rid of the Shield." As Seth's voice rose the energy in the room did as well as. Roman fixed on of the snaps on his vest as Dean gave the man a couple of hits to the chest. "Let's show Bray Wyatt that we not three lone wolves, that we are the Hounds of Justice and we run together, always! Let's show Bray Wyatt that when you provoke the hounds you GET the teeth!"

"Strap up boys!" Roman yelled as Dean started to laugh and dance around. "It's time to hunt some Wyatts."

As a unit all three men put out their fist.

"Well that was….wow." She was lost for words as she put down the camera. Just as she thought, the boys knew what they were doing. They really knew how to really amp up the mood. And amp up the mood they did. Right now, even she felt like jumping around on the balls of her feet like Dean was.

"And now we wait."

And wait for it they did. After handing off the camera they went back to the locker room and waited forty minutes for their chance to go on that hunt. Her eyes were locked onto the match that had been made at the beginning of the show tonight Batista verses Dolph Ziggler and as of right now Dolph was getting the crap beaten out of him.

Bray was supposed to get his ring time right after the match. Which meant that it was almost time to head out.

She looked back at the boys and took in the looks on all three of their faces. Each of them was blank, as if they weren't about to go and wreak havoc on the Wyatts. The only give away that they were even slightly revved up was the fact that all three of them keep playing with their gear. Roman kept unlatching and latching his vest, Seth constantly was fixing his gloves and Dean was applying his third round of tape since the first two ended up waded up and in the garbage.

"Batista Bomb!" Michael Cole called as the match came to an end.

She let out a big breath of air as the bells ran for the end of the match. _This was it._ Once the Shield went down to the ring there was no turning back. _No more timid yes girl._ She knew that Stephanie and Hunter wouldn't be happy about this.

"Go time." Roman said as Smackdown went to commercial. Without another word the four of them rose from their seats and made their out of the locker room. Taking their time, they made their way down the hallway towards the top entrance.

She watched as the few people who were out in the hallways getting refreshments and merch looked at them with wide eyes. It was just the four of them. No guards, no crew members to walk with them. Just them.

"What are you guys doing here?" A guard did ask as they got to the top entrance.

"Get our music cued up." Roman told him.

"What?"

"Do it." Dean growled in the man's face.

"You're not scheduled to go out."

"We'll go out with or without our music, we've done it before." Seth pointed out as Roman pulled Dean away.

The guard seemed taken back but quickly reached for his radio. "Cue up the Shield's music."

"Oh, but don't start it yet." Seth smirked. "Wait for my single."

The guard relayed the message to whoever was on the other end of the radio and Seth, Roman, and Dean hid themselves in the entrance way as they listened to Bray rattle on and on.

"And I will whisper into his ear." She could hear Bray talking but couldn't see him and instantly her heart started to pound. This wouldn't be the first time she came face to face with Bray Wyatt since the Elimination Chamber, but it sure did feel like it. Every inch of her being told her to stay away. But she was the one who started this, she was going to see it through.

"John Cena, it's time to end this lie…." Bray finished. "Follow…"

"Now!" Seth called back to the guard.

"…the buzzards…"

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

The Shield's theme played and the arena went nuts. Dean quickly made his way through like man on a mission and as soon as he was through the door, she felt a hand on her back give her a push.

"We're not taking any chances this time." Roman told her as he gestured for her to follow Dean. Stumbling slightly, she tired her hardest to catch up the man that was practically running down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, Dean turned back towards her quickly. "There's a chair." He told her.

"Alright." She knew that meant that he wasn't going to stop and help her over the barricade. And he didn't. She watched as he hopped over the thing and made his way right over to the steel steps with a look that could only be described as pure anger on his face. Though she only got to catch a glimpse of his face before it was her turn to conquer the barricade.

Using the chair, she got herself up and over the thing without any major problems and quickly made her way over so that she was standing behind Dean. And that's when she locked eyes with the men in the ring. A chill went down her back as Bray smiled at her.

"Stay behind us." Dean leaned back slightly as Seth and Roman met them by the steel steps.

She gave a quick nod as all three boys lined the side of the ring. With a rush of energy all three men hopped up onto the apron and locked eyes on the three men in the ring. God today was full of Déjà vu.

Time almost seemed to stop as the six men squared off. It was like each of them were waiting for the other to make a move. She watched as Bray's mouth moved but due to the over whelming cheers from the crowd she couldn't hear what he was saying. All she knew that was ever it was made Dean glance back at Roman a few times as if asking for permission to attack.

 **Behold the king. The king of kings.**

Her eyes widened as the Authority's theme rang through the arena. She knew that they wouldn't be happy but didn't think that they would respond this quickly.

"Fuck!" She heard Dean yell as he hit his hands off the ropes. She knew, he knew that Stephanie or Hunter or both were about to come out here and stop what they had planned. And apparently so did Bray as he turned his back on them and faced the stage. Which at first, she thought was stupid until she noticed that Luke Harper and Erick Rowan still had their eyes locked on the boys.

"Enough," Hunter started as the music in the arena died down. "This is not going to happen now. I have too much time and money invested in all six of you to let this war happen again, right here right now."

The crowd booed and Dean started to pace back and forth on the apron at the news.

"At least not without some promotion." Hunter continued. "This war can take place this Monday; Monday Night Raw. The Wyatt Family can take on the Shield, but until that time….Shield stand down." Hunter pointed for them to back the way they came.

She watched as Hunter just walked backstage before glancing up at the three me in front of her on the apron. She could feel the tension rolling from each of them. Roman and Seth hadn't moved since Hunter came out and Dean, well was being Dean.

The crowd booed as slowly the Wyatts made their way out of the ring. Though when it was just Bray on the apron, he turned with a smirk on his face before bringing up the mic that was in hand still.

"Go on boys, you heard your daddy." He laughed.

She cringed as she glanced back at the boys. She knew that they would never let a disrespectful jab like that go. It didn't matter what Hunter had said. But what she saw when her eyes landed on them shocked her. All three of them where looking back at her, as if they were asking her for permission.

Blinking, her heart warmed. She found it sweet that they were waiting for her call. She knew it was killing them to hold back, killing them not to just rush in a beat the Wyatts' faces in. But yet they waited for her answer, and she knew that if she shook her head; they would back down.

Taking a deep breath, she held her head up high, crossed her arms and gave a nod. Just like that three of them made their way into the ring.

To her surprise, Bray answered the call and took a few steps forward to meet Roman in the middle, before throwing the mic out of the ring.

Cocking her head, she realized that Seth and Dean were standing back; not keeping in line with Roman like they would normally, and that Dean and Seth were giving little glances back and forth at each other.

 _What do you two have planned?_ She asked.

And like that she got her answer. Seth made a small gesture and both Dean and he took off across the ring pass Bray. Her eyes widened as they both jumped through the ropes in sync, Suicide Diving onto Harper and Rowan who were standing on the floor just outside of the ring, waiting for their leader.

As soon as both men were on the ground, Seth and Dean jumped back to their feet and made their way right back into the ring and right back to Roman's side.

"What now!" Seth called as he got to his spot.

She couldn't help but laugh and clap her hands at the show. _That was beautiful._

"Come on! Let's do this thing!"

 **D.D.D**

Boos ripped through the arena as Bray slowly made his way back towards the ropes. He was running, again. _I'm getting sick of his shit._ Dean took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

Though even as he tried to calm himself, he noticed Luke Harper and Erick Rowan getting up from the ground after Seth and him just planted them there. He also saw the look in their eyes as they made their way towards the ring, only being stopped by Bray himself.

His eyes locked onto Harper's as the man half climbed up onto the apron. "Oh, you want to go?" He asked as he stepped forward. "Please, I beg you get into this ring." He said as he heard Seth going nuts as well.

Though Bray just put up his arms and slowly pushed Harper and Rowan backwards. It took everything he had not to go after the three men. He even had to force himself back as he made his way towards the ropes to do just that.

He wasn't going to be the one to fuck up, not this time. As he paced he noticed Angel had climbed up onto the apron, behind them. She must have figured this was going nowhere and how right she was.

The Wyatts theme started to play and that was the final straw. Trying his hardest to keep himself from snapping, Dean started to pace back and forth, letting out a couple choice words every now and then. Only stopping when Roman reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down man, it's over." Roman sighed. "We'll get them on Monday."

"Run away!" He yelled after them. "There will be nowhere to run on Monday!"

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and her parents! It was really hard to write that chapter and I really nervous about it.**

 **Skovko: I'm glad that you like that chapter. I believe that every once in a while Dean is good to show his soft side. Hope you like this chapter as well.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Four! We're getting back to the action!**

 **Smackdown: Feburary 28, 2014/Monday Night Raw: March 3, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/6/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

Angel let out a huge breath as they got backstage. She couldn't believe how intense it had gotten out there in the ring between the Shield and the Wyatts. The saying you could cut the tension with a knife wasn't good enough. The tension was so thick that not even a knife would work on it.

She glanced back at the Shield boys who were walking behind her. At least they didn't look as down as they did at the beginning of the show. In fact, she could see the smirks and fire in their eyes now that they knew they had a rematch on Monday. She gave a smile as she turned back forward.

 _Smackdown down._ Now all she had to worry about was the house shows. Tomorrow morning, they had a three hour drive to Cedar Rapids. Then they had a match against Kofi Kingston and the Big Show. Then they had to head to Bloomington Illinois which was another three hour drive. Then it would be time to head out to Chicago for Monday Night Raw.

"What the hell was that!" A strong voice hit her as someone stepped in front of her, making her stop dead so she didn't run into them. Angel cranked her head up to see Triple H standing there in front of her with his arms crossed and a really deep scowl on his face. "You mind telling me what the hell happened out there?"

As she stared up at her boss all progress that she made to stop being a 'timid yes girl' went away. "Um…"

"I told the Shield to stand down and yet they didn't." He yelled. "It's your job to keep them under control, so tell me what happen out there?"

She could feel Hunter's glare drilling into her as she tried to figure out what to say. Though as she went to open her mouth, she was greeted with a broad back. "Hey there Hunter." Her eyes widened as she realized that Dean had stepped in front of her. "Do you have a problem with our manager?"

She could hear the deep breath that poured out of Hunter as he turned his attention towards Dean. "What I have a problem with is you three not doing as I asked and starting shit even after I told you to stand down."

"Did you really thing we were going to listen?" She shook her head as she listened to Dean talk back to their boss.

"I expect you to." Hunter said as he got right into Dean's face which unsurprisingly Dean didn't back down from. "I told you before all this shit started, to let whatever beef you have with the Wyatts go, but you didn't listen to me and still pushed it. So, I gave you a match at Elimination Chamber. Which you lost." As Hunter spoke she could see Dean become more and more irritated.

"Then because Angel asked, we gave the Shield a one on one rematch with the Wyatts the very next night, so you could to try and redeem yourself. But instead you came out and DQed your teammate because you couldn't keep yourself under control." Hunter smirked. "The Authority than took away the real rematch that we had planned for you tonight to let you cool your heads down and take a breather. We hopped that it would help you out in the long run. But what did you do? You took matters into your own hands and went down to the ring to pick another fight with the Wyatts anyway."

As she saw Dean's jaw tick, Angel quickly stepped in. "With all due respect." She knew that Dean was just moments away from doing something that he would regret to the COO of the WWE. "Isn't that what pro wrestling is all about?"

She thanked god when Hunter turned his attention away from Dean. "What?"

"Isn't pro wrestling all about anything being able to happen at any time?" She asked again. "I mean that was the first thing I was told whenever I started working here. The schedule is never set in stone and everything can change in a drop of a hat .You might think you have a match against one guy and end up fighting three others. The unexpected is the expected in this place."

Hunter sighed as he unfolded his arms. "Angel, I'm not angry that the Shield went down to the ring to pick a fight. I'm angry because when I told them to stand down they didn't."

"But wasn't it better that they didn't." She said know that she was playing with fire.

"You're saying that it was a good thing that they on TV in front of thousands went against what I asked them to do?"

"Kinda." She flinched. "I'm saying that from the perspective of the fans I think that what they did was best for business." She prayed that using the Authority's own words wouldn't come back to bite her in the butt. "I mean think about it, all those people out there in the arena who paid to see the show tonight were just teased with the potential of a really good fight. A fight that they really wanted to see. And yes they do get to see it on Monday, but for those in the stands it's almost like a slap in the face to tease them and then tell them it's not happening."

She glanced around at the four men who were gathered around her. "If the Shield had just jumped off the apron and made their way back up the stairs. The crowd would have booed them and wouldn't have as big of a reason to tune in on Monday for the match. But since they gave the audience a taste of what was too come, they rekindled the tension between the two teams. Which makes it more appealing for the fans. Meaning that you can be sure that everyone in that audience is going to remember this and want to see what happens."

She had to catch her breath when she finished with the little rant that she had just spewed out. Keeping her eyes locked on Hunter who was just standing there looking down at her, she tried to figure out what the man was thinking. But the man was like stone as his eyes turned from her to Dean who was still standing half in front her.

"You should thank your manager." He told him. "She just saved your rematch and your asses."

Relief filled her as she watched Hunter turn and walk away from them. She couldn't believe that that worked.

"Well done!" Seth said patting her on the shoulder.

"Expected nothing less from the Shield's manager." Roman added. "That was some quick thinking."

It was only when she turned to smile at both the men who stood beside her that she realized that she was shaking. "I'm just glad I could help."

"Help?" Seth laughed. "As Triple H said, you saved our asses."

"Or at least mine." Dean sighed as he ran his finger through his hair.

"Well I'm always glad to save your ass." She watched as all three men's faces suddenly filled with shock. "What?"

"Did you just swear?" Roman asked.

"Yeah?"

"Holy shit!" Seth clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I believe that's the first time we've heard you swear."

"I'm sure I've sworn before." She sighed as she shook her head. It was just the word 'ass' why were they making such a big deal about it?

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "Trust me, I would have noticed if little Miss Innocent had sworn before."

"This is a huge milestone." Roman smirked at her as he wrapped and arm around her shoulder. "We need to celebrate."

"Oh come on." She tried to push Roman's arm off. "Stop it!"

"Today's been full of first for her." Seth said as they started down the hallway again. "First she told us to go down and interrupt the Wyatts, then she gave us the go ahead to defy Hunter. Then, she talked back to Hunter when he came to yell at us about defying him and now she cussing!" He gave her an almost proud look. "Our little girl is growing up."

"Stop!" She laughed as Seth and Roman picked.

"Where did this come from?" Roman looked down at her. "I wonder?" He said looking over his shoulder.

She followed his glance to see that he was looking right at Dean. At first Angel cocked her head. Did he know that Dean gave her advice? Did Dean tell them about their conversation on the phone?

As she thought about it her eyes widened when she realized that wasn't what they were talking about. "No!" She yelled as she shook her head rapidly.

"Are you sure?" He smirked. "I mean this new attitude came right after…"

"Stop!" She could feel her face grow red.

"What do you think Seth?" Roman turned towards Seth.

"What do I think about what?"

"Angel's new attitude. Do you think that it's because of a certain…"

"Roman!" She tried to stop him, though as soon as she spoke up, Roman quickly maneuvered her into a gentle headlock. Smashing her face right into his side and making her stumble as he forced her to walk.

"As I was saying." She heard Roman and Seth laughing "Do you think her new attitude is because of her kissing a certain someone."

"Oh, I never thought about that!" Seth exclaimed. "But you know what they say personalities can rub off on people. Maybe his personality rubbed off through his lips." Her body warmed up to the point where she had started to sweat. Pushing and pounding on Roman's back and arms, Angel tried her hardest to get out of the head lock.

"That's what I was wonder too." Roman said as he moved his arm so that she could look up. "What do you think, Angel?"

"I think you are rude." She mumbled through his arm.

"Alright, so I turn around for one second and Angel's in a headlock. What gives?" Dean's voice came from behind them and her heart sank. The last thing she needed was Dean joining into the conversation. Seth and Roman picking on her was one thing but bringing Dean into it was a whole other level that she couldn't deal with.

"Just thought it would be fun." Roman told him as he readjusted his hold so that she was back to being pressed into his side. "And you know what? It is."

She heard Dean give a chuckle and was instantly thankful that nothing else was said. She never thought she would be more grateful that someone was picking on her exclusively then right now.

Though that's when she realized the conversation had completely changed and that the boys were now talking about what kind of food they wanted to stop and get. Which would have been fine, great even; if only Roman wasn't still dragging her along in a headlock like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um…" Angel tried to get their attention.

"Something wrong?" Roman asked.

"Can I be released." She asked pulling on Roman's arm.

All three men laughed as Roman let her go. "Sorry, I kind of forgot that you were there."

"Yeah right." She said rubbed her throat and fixed her hair.

Seth opened the door to the locker room and held it for each of them to walk through. Though when she went to pass him a huge smirk came to his face, which made her stop and look at the man. As soon as their eyes locked, Seth nodded toward Dean before winking and blowing a kiss.

She inhaled sharply and just walked passed the laughing man. God she couldn't wait until Monday. She hoped that once they had something else on their mind they would leave her alone. She glanced back at Seth again who was still laughing. Monday couldn't come fast enough.

 **…**

Monday did come and it came fast. Though now that it was here she found herself wishing it never came.

"So, this is my fault!" Dean yelled as he got into Roman's face. "If you remember you were the one in the ring this weekend, not me."

"And if you remember, you were the one who hit me in the face!"

"How many times do I have to say I was going for Kofi?"

This weekend house shows didn't go too well for the Shield. Both Saturday and Sunday, Seth and Roman faced Kofi Kingston and Big Show and lost both times. Yesterday, Dean was trying to hit Kofi but ended up smashing right into Roman. Which then ended with Roman taking the pin. And the two of them haven't stopped bickering about it since.

"Are we really still going on about this?" Seth sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Tell that to asshole here." Roman sighed as he gestured to Dean.

"You're shitting me, right? You have to be." Dean just stood there rapidly blinking at Roman. "You're the one who keeps bringing the fucking thing up."

"Hey guys." Angel tried to get their attention, though it didn't work. "Shouldn't we be worried about the match tonight?" She sighed as now Seth was in on the bickering. _Great._

Taking a deep breath, she got up from the locker seat thing that she was sitting on and stepped up so that she was right next to Dean. "HEY!" She yelled, which not only made the boys shut up by the entire locker room. "Hi." She gave a fake smile to her three team members. "Hey, so I just wanted to make sure you remember that it's Monday and you have a really important match."

"She's right." Seth sighed. "Why the hell are we fighting, when were about to face the Wyatts?" _That's what I want to know._ She sighed as Seth seemed to pull the team together once again.

"Alright we got to pull ourselves together." Seth told him. "Who cares about Kofi and Big Show? No one. Those matches meant nothing. This….this match is where it's at."

Like magic Roman and Dean were on the same page, hyping each other up, which was good because they only had about twenty minutes until their match.

"Let's go get some hillbilly scum." Dean said punching his own hand as he stuck his tongue out.

As the boys got themselves ready for their match, strapping on their vest and lacing up their boots; Angel made her way out of the stuffy locker room. Taking a deep breath as she made it into the hallway.

Taking a look around the large hallway, she made her way across and hopped on one of the road cases that were sitting there. Leaning her head back against the cold wall of the arena, she let her eyes close. She had twenty minutes to rest up and after the weekend that she had…She needed it.

Though only a few moments later she heard the locker room door open and curiosity got the better of her. She opened her eyes to peek at whoever walked out. Only to see Dean standing there all dressed up in his ring gear, with his Shield hoodie loosely hanging on him and the United States Championship draped over his shoulders.

As he picked at his tape on his wrist, his eyes flickered around the hallway until they stopped on her. Their eyes locked and she gave him a smiled, which he returned with a quick smirk before leaning against the wall next to the door.

 _Well this is awkward._ She sighed as she sat up on the box and turned her gaze down to her boots. She used to think that their small talk before was awkward but now this was worse. Any time she was alone with the man that stood across from her, she couldn't even look at him without thinking about the feeling of his lips on hers.

As she stared at the floor she let out a sigh. She felt as if all the progress that she had made with Dean was gone. It was like they were back to how their relationship was when they first met. When Dean seemed to hate her.

"Usos in the house!" She jumped slightly as heard screaming coming from down the hall. "The new tag team champions! Right here! Right now!"

A smile came to her face as she turned to see Jimmy and Jey Usos dancing their way down the hall holding the belts high over their heads. The crew members and production crew clapped their hands as they passed.

She clapped as they got closer. She was so happy for the two men that were making their way down the hallway. Jimmy and Jey were Roman's cousins and two of the nicest people that she had met. "Congratulation!"

Jimmy stopped in front of her with a large smile on his face. "Looky looky!" He patted the belt.

"I see. I'm so proud." She smiled at him. They were going after these belts since they started here at WWE and now they finally achieved their goal.

"Sweet, man." Dean called from the other side of the hallway. "Congrats."

"What's with all the commotion out here?" The locker room door opened again this time Roman and Seth came out.

"Cuz!" Jey smirked as he held up his gold.

"There you go!" Roman hugged the man. "Getting it done."

"You know it!" He smirked.

After a few more minutes of celebrating a crew member came down the hallway. "We need the Shield to head up their spot."

"Oh!" She hopped off the travel case. "I hate to interrupt the celebration, but I need to take the boys."

"Don't worry about it." Jey smirked. "Go and beat those creeps."

"Oh, don't worry we will." Roman high-fived the man.

"Alright time to go kick on hillbilly asses!" Seth smirked as they started down the hallway.

They made their way to the top entrance and almost as soon as they got there the crew members told them that were about to head out already. Apparently, the match between Cesaro and Big E didn't go as long as they thought it would due to Jack Swaggers DQing his partner.

Just goes to show anything can happen in the WWE.

The boys quickly warmed up and wet down their hair in the hallway as they waited for the theme song to start.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

From where they were, Angel could hear the crowd go nuts. They were really looking forwards to this match.

"Let's get it on!" She yelled as he walked through the door. Dean followed behind him and she after him with Roman taking up the rear.

Once again there was no fooling around as the boys made their way down the stairs. She had to double time her steps just to keep up with the two men in front of her. And still she barely made it to the bottom of the stairs before Dean and Seth made their way up and over the barricade.

Using the chair that was left there again, Angel took her turn to get over the thing and pride hit her as she didn't trip up at all.

Smiling, she quickly made her way up the steels steps before her mood fell. As she ducked under the middle rope to get into the ring, she saw something flying passed her. Turning her head she saw that it was the US title. Blinking she heard towards the man who threw it to see him swinging his arms around as he yelled at the crowd.

 _Someone is pumped._

Shaking her head at him, Angel turned to see both Seth and Roman had climbed into their respective corners and were yelling like 'show time' and 'it's our yard'. After a bit of show boating, the two finally came down and met Dean in the middle of the ring.

When they all put their hands out for the fist bump, Angel was kind of taken back. Normally the fist bump was used as an exclamation point, but she just went along with it.

The camera crew came running up to catch the pose and she tried to get out of the way. Though before she could move, she felt something wrap around her, stopping her.

Turning around, she was suddenly pulled in Roman who hoisted her up and plopped her on his shoulder.

"Ah!" She called as she looked won at the man she was sitting on.

"Hey, you're part of this team too." Roman told her as he held his hand back out for the fist bump. "No need to hide."

"I wasn't hiding." She told said as she gripped his shoulder hard. "I was just trying to get out of the shot."

"Aka hiding." She shook her head and suddenly the lights in the area went out.

 **D.D.D**

Dean inhaled sharply as he watched Bray Wyatt and his goons make their way slowly down the ramp.

"Here we go." Roman said beside him.

Running his fingers through his hair, he turned to watch as Roman put Angel back down on her feet. Even in the darkness, he could see the tension on her face as she backed up behind them. _Start thinking._

Dean spun around just in time for the lights to come back up. Just like always, Bray was sitting in his stupid cocking chair with Luke Harper and Erick Rowan behind him. However, the normal smug smirk that he wanted to punch off wasn't there, which made him cock his head. _Was something wrong with the Eater of Worlds?_

"Get ready." He heard Seth asked as something slapped him on the arm.

Looking over at his brother-in-arms he knew right away what he meant. Smirking Dean turned his attention right back to the Wyatts as Bray got up from his chair. Keeping one eye on the hillbilly trio and the other on his brother.

 _Come on!_ He wanted to yell at how slow they were walking. However, all that frustration was short lived as he saw Seth make the move that he was waiting for.

Only a step behind the man, Dean took off across the ring as fast as he could; lining up for the mask idiot, Erick Rowan himself. Just as he was about to hit the ropes, he ducked and pushed off with his feet, sending himself sailing through the ropes and right into Rowan; which took them both down.

As soon as he hit the floor all the anger and tension that was building up within him snapped and he couldn't hold back anymore. Jumping on top of Rowan, he unleashed hit after hit on the man; knocking that stupid lamb mask off the man's face.

Though the thrashing didn't last long as Rowan was able to get out from under him and stumble his way over towards were Bray was now getting up off the floor or a reason that he wasn't aware of. Something must have happened in his blind rage.

Trying to get his mind back on what was going on, he slowly made his way over the corner where Roman was standing. As he made his way up onto the apron, the bell to start the match rang.

In the ring, Seth and Harper were starting things off. There was no lock up, or headlocks. No. Seth was already in the corner pounding on Harper. However, Harper was able to get the upper hand with one huge hit. The ginger man then got it so that both he and Seth were standing on the ropes before hitting Seth with a German Suplex.

Just showing off how talented he was, Seth somehow landed on his feet. The crowd cheered.

Not wasting a moment, Seth clotheslined Harper over the top rope and down to the floor. He then got that look in his eyes that told Dean that something was about to happen. Seth turned around and raced across the thing. However, before he could get across the ring, Rowan made his way up onto the apron near where Roman was standing. But it didn't matter to the architect, he just dropped the man's ass back down with a drop kick.

"Man, Seth's fired up tonight." Dean said as Seth flipped himself up and over the ropes on the far side of the ring, taking out Harper. Still the man didn't stop, getting right back up onto his feet, he made his way back not the ring.

The man's eyes locked on Rowan and Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Get him!" He pointed at the ginger haired bastard who was getting back on his feet.

Just the like that Seth threw himself up and over the ropes again and flattened Rowan…again.

"Damn!" Roman smirked as Seth let out a battle cry.

"That's what you get!" Dean stepped around the steel pole and yelled at Rowan.

The crowd went nuts again, making him turned back to see Seth was making his way into the ring, while Harper laid on his back in the middle of the ring.

"That's how you do it!" Roman clapped his hands.

"Come on Seth!" Angel clapped on the apron. Without being able to stop himself, he glanced down at her to see a huge smile on her face as she watched Seth, though in front of his eyes, that smile faded into a look of worry.

Cocking his head, Dean turned to see what she was looking at. Bray had finally gotten himself up onto the apron, but he wasn't stopping there. The man quickly made his way into the ring and started over towards Seth who was standing on the top rope, ready to pounce.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean growled as he quickly ducked under the ropes, meeting Bray full on in the middle of the ring. Trying to stop him from whatever he had planned in the sick brain of his, he grappled the man.

He pulled Bray towards the Shield's corner, but Bray grabbed the back of his head and threw him backwards into the ropes.

 _Shit._ He groaned as he stumbled to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He heard Roman call, but his head was slightly spinning from hitting against the rope that he didn't know from which way or why the man was yelling. All he knew was that a big hairy man in a Hawaiian looking shirt was coming right at him.

Before he was able to get his head straight, something smashed right into the side of his head. Which was just what he needed to snap himself back to reality.

 _Fuck that._ He went after Bray, though before he could get his hands on the man, the ref stopped him. Still needing to hit the man, Dean pushed the man hard, making him trip over Harper who was slowly starting to get up.

Shaking his head, he made his way back to the corner and out onto the apron. "Shit." He groaned as he held the side of his now pounding head.

"Dude." A sigh came from Dean as he looked up at Roman. He knew that tone of voice. "What was that?"

"I was trying to run interference." He explained as if Roman hadn't seen Bray get into the ring.

"Well, your interference got Seth knocked off the ropes." Roman said as he pointed at Seth who was getting thrown into the barricade that protected the timekeeper area.

"Fuck." He ran his fingers through his hair as Harper grabbed Seth from the floor.

"Come on, Seth!" He heard Angel call for the man as she slowly made her way closer to where the action was going on. "You got this!" She clapped her hands trying to pep him up.

Feeling awful for what just happened, Dean gave a glance around trying to figure out how to make this up to Seth, but when his eyes landed on Bray all those thoughts went away.

Bray's eyes were locked on Angel as she moved, and it made anger fill him. "Hey Sicko!" He called as he leaned over the ropes slightly. "Keep looking at her like that and I'll gouge out your eyes."

As those dark eyes landed on him, he could watch Bray's face twist into a smirk. "Gouge out my eyes and I still wouldn't be a blind as you."

* * *

 **Skovko: Well they are Dean's 'brothers' lol. It wouldn't Surprise me if they were really like this.**

 **Brookeworm3: I'm glad that you like Angel when she's finally let herself go. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Wolviegurl: She's is started to lead the team a bit. I'm glad you enjoyed it! thank you for the review~!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Five! I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for all the support.**

 **Monday Night Raw: March 3, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/8/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

Dean swayed back and forth on the apron as he watched, Seth fighting out of Luke Harpers hold. The match hadn't been going on long, but he already found himself itching to get into the fight. And every hit that Harper landed on Seth just made it worse.

"Come one Seth!" Angel smacked her hands on the apron as she made her way back around to get back into their corner. Though she didn't quite make it. Dean watched as she got sucked right into the match after a partially brutal hit.

He wasn't happy that the girl stopped in the middle of the ring, so much could go wrong from there, but he had bigger things to worry about. Like about how this whole thing was his fault. If he hadn't knocked Seth from the ropes before, everything could be going the opposite way.

A loud hit against the mat, made him turn back towards the match to see that Seth was now down on the ground again. This time the man was holding the back of his head, while Harper stood over him.

However, the man wasn't even looking at Seth, instead they were locked on to Angel who was leaning slightly through the bottom ropes to make sure that Seth was ok. She must have realized that Harper was watching her, because suddenly her head snapped up and she slowly back away from the apron.

Dean was about to yell at the man, only he turned away from her and towards him.

"You want something?" He asked as he got up onto the bottom rope. "You wanna go? I will rip you to pieces." Harper didn't say anything just stared at him with a blank look in his eyes as his smirk grew.

Which was just find with Dean. The longer Harper wasted time with him, the longer that Seth had to get himself back up to his feet.

"You brought the lamb to the battlefield." Harper said that dazed off tone of his as the ref pushed him way. "Brave man."

"What did you say?"

Harper turned around, right into a nice kick to the side of the face from Seth. Both men laid in the middle of the ring, trying to get themselves together. On the far side of the ring something else caught his attention. It was Bray. He was walking slowly down the side of the apron towards the back of the ring.

And somehow once again, Angel was completely oblivious to the main that was stalking towards her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He sighed as he walked down the apron to the middle of the ring making sure to step around Angel.

First Harper and now Bray himself. They had something planned. Something that involved using Angel again to win. This time he wasn't going let them get their greasy hands on her.

Hopping down off the apron, he made his way towards Bray who had also jumped down. "What?" Bray asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Dean glared at Bray as he heard the ref and Roman yelling at him. "I know what you are up to."

"Man, get your ass back over to the corner." He heard Roman yell at him as he felt himself get pulled back. "You're letting him get into your head again."

"They're going after Angel." He told him.

"He's doing that to get into your head." Roman told him, while over his shoulder Bray just smiled.

"I'm going to wipe that smile right off your face." He growled as he tried to go after him again, though Roman held him back.

"Dude. Stop." Roman told him. "We need to focus on the fight."

"Guys!" Angel voice came from behind him as he felt a small hand grab his arm. "Seth tried to tag out."

"Shit!" Both of the yelled at the same time as they rushed over to their corner of the ring.

Dean cursed as he watched Rowan getting the better of Seth pushing him into the corner of the ring. Roman was right; Bray was getting into his head. And it was working. _God Damn it._

After countering a few hits from Rowan, Seth was able to grab him and throw him into the turnbuckle; which gave him the opening he needed.

"Come on Seth!" Dean yelled as he walked down the apron to cheer on Seth.

"Dean, you need to get back to your corner." The ref sighed as he came over.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You need to get back." He said again pointing towards Roman.

He was about to back down when he noticed Harper making his way quickly towards Roman. "Ref!" He pointed at Harper.

"Dean you need to get back to your corner."

"You need to fucking look at what's going on!" He yelled as Harper landed a kick to Roman's chest, knocking him off the apron. "Shit." He quickly made his way back to the corner. "Wanna try that again?" He asked as Harper backed up.

"Dean get down!"

Taking a deep breath so that he didn't snap at the ref, Dean turned his head towards Roman who was leaning against the barricade with Angel hovering over him. The urge to jump down and check if he was ok was great, but he didn't want to leave Seth alone… again.

He walked around the steel pole and got in line so that when Seth looked towards the corner, Seth could see him. Leaning over the ropes, he put his hand as far down as he could so that Seth could reach it.

 _Come on. Let me in._

Seth and him locked eyes as the man made his way over on his knees. As soon as he felt Seth hand touch his, he jumped into the ring. _Finally, my turn._ He was more than ready to go. Over the last couple of days, he had to wait on the side lines and now it was his turn.

Letting himself go, Dean jumped up in the air and swung wildly at Rowan, tackling him down to the mat. He only got a few good hits in when Rowan pushed him off.

Irritated, Dean quickly made his way to his feet and set back in on the man in the green jumpsuit. Pushing him back against the ropes, he went to send him off with an Irish Whip but the bigger man was able to counter it.

Catching his footing at the last moment, he used his momentum from bouncing off the ropes to make it across the ring once more. Ducking under Rowan's wild swing, he hit the ropes again and this time using everything he had to just throw his body at Rowan and get him to the ground.

He knew that the hit wouldn't keep the bigger man down for long, he was going to have to cut the man down to size before doing any real damage.

Getting to his feet, Dean locked eyes on Rowan who was using the ropes to get up. going back in on the attack, Dean grabbed the man's left leg, trying to throw the larger man off balance. Though as he picked up the man's leg, a wonderful thought went through his head. He took that left leg and brought it up, draping it over the middle rope.

Trying to fight what he was doing, Rowan grabbed him by the head and try to push him away. _No you're staying there._ Dean thought as he gave the man a couple good hits to the face. He hoped that those hits were enough to keep the man there for a moment as he took off back across the ring to gain speed. As he came hurling back, he pushed himself up for a drop kick right to Rowan's leg.

That would surly cut him down to size, at least for a little bit. _But it's not enough._

Grabbing the same leg, he pulled Rowan towards the middle of the ring, before dropping the man down to the mat. Still not letting up, he swiftly straddled the man's hurting leg and went for the Figure Four.

Using all his might, he held onto the leg lock as he felt the man bucking to get out of it. Which Dean only answered to by pressing his head back and using his upper body to put more torque onto his legs.

 _Come on tap, you ugly bastard._ He gave an internal as he tried to put more and more pressure on.

"Dean!" Angel's scream made him open his eyes just in time to see two large boots come right down on his stomach.

He gasped as the air was smashed from his lungs and his body just contorted around Harpers feet. _That was smart._ He groaned as he tried his hardest to get up off the mat. Blinking the water out of his eyes he looked up to see Roman had dumped Harper over the ropes and was going after him.

Realizing that Harper was taken care of, Dean turned towards Rowan to see that he had given the man enough time to make his way over to Bray for the tag.

 _Well shit._ He got up onto his feet. "Come on asshole." He rasped out as he egged on Bray, who met him headlong in the middle of the ring. After a few good hits Dean lost where he was, all he knew was that he went bouncing off the ropes and was now flat on his back, in the middle of the ring.

 _Is the world spinning?_ He blinked as he watched the lights circle above his head. The lights quickly stopped as something started to pound into his head over and over and over.

"You think your tough?" Bray asked as he smashed his face down against the mat. "You think your indestructible? You're not and I'll prove it."

Pain ricocheted though his head as Bray stamped down on it with enough force that it almost bounced him up to his hands and knees.

With head pounding, vision blurry and lungs burning to the point that he wasn't sure if he was really breathing or not, Dean tried to get up to his feet. He almost achieved his goal when Bray grabbed him a threw him into the corner of the ring, before sending his head a ringing again with an uppercut.

 _Come on, Ambrose get it together._ He told himself as he felt himself being pushed back against the ropes as one right after another hard hits came smashing down on his chest.

When the ref pulled away his attacker, Dean used the ropes to make his way out of the corner.

Shaking himself back into the fight he turned to see Luke Harper was the one in the ring with him, and without a second thought he spat right in the man's face. _That might not have been smart._ He told himself as he knees gave out and he fell right down to the mat.

Harper pulled him right back up to his feet, only to send him back down with a massive kick to the chest, that might have knocked something loose. Though what was the least of his worries as his head bounced between the turnbuckles and the mat.

"Ouch." He groaned as he reached up and grabbed the bottom ropes. Using what little strength, he had, he pulled himself up so that he was leaning against the bottom turnbuckle.

As soon as he let out a sigh, he felt something heavy step down on his shoulder, then down on his face. "Shit." He hissed as the bottom of Harpers boot scrapped against his face.

When the ref pulled Harper away, Dean reached up to the top ropes and tired once again to get to his feet. However, as soon as he was able to get his grip on them, something smashed down against his stomach.

Not knowing how he got there, suddenly he was in the air, with one of his arms pulled between his leg and the next second his back was smashed against something hard before being pushed back against the mat. It took him a moment to register the hits of the ref counting for the pin, but as soon as he did, he kicked out. Hoping that it was before the three count.

When he didn't hear the bell ring and pain and pressure came down hard on both sides of his head, he figured that he did indeed manage to kick out. Letting out a groan, he reached up to see that Rowan was smashing his fist into his temples.

Trying to figure out he could escape this the same way he did last time, he glanced around the ring to find where the ref was. However, his eyes didn't land on the man wearing the black and white stripped shirt, instead they locked right on Bray who was standing on the apron calling orders to his goon.

"You bring it!" He called up to Bray. "You bring it Bray Wyatt." He egged the man on.

Did they really thing that his was bothering him? Yeah it made the pounding in his head worse and yes it was kind of making it hard for him to see, but the knuckles to the temple. Please. His been hit with brass knuckles and fist with chains wrapped around them. This was nothing. Though he did need to get out of it.

After realizing that pulling on the man's hands wasn't going to work, he looked around for another way, when a lock of ginger hair caught his attention. Reaching up with both hands he grabbed onto the Rowan's beard and pulled as hard as he could, until Rowan finally let up on his head.

 _Thank god._ He let out a breath as the pressure in his skull started to die down.

Being able to see a bit better, Dean fought his way to his feet making sure not to let go of the man's beard. That until Rowan ripped him off by throwing him into the ropes. With his head still pounding, Dean couldn't quite catch himself as be bounce right off the ropes and into the man, who scooped him up for a Sidewalk Slam.

 _Fucking hell._

One. Two.

Dean used all his might to kick out before the three count.

He needed out and bad. His head was in such a bad way that he couldn't see or think straight. He needed to compose himself. He turned his head towards where he thought was his corner and was relieved when he saw Roman reaching out for him.

Tagging in Roman would be the best thing right now. He was pretty fresh, yeah he might have a had few hits but he hadn't been in the match yet, which meant he was better off them him or Seth. But how to get there?

He felt his body be picked up off the mat and that's when he realized that Rowan had tagged out to Harper.

"Hello there." He said as the man gave him a right hook that knocked him back against the ropes, he was just barely able to catch himself from falling through. Harper grabbed him and picked him up before hitting him with another right hook.

Not able to get his feet back under him, Dean stumbled backwards until he hit the ropes again. _Come one Ambrose._ He yelled at him as Harper went for the same hit a third time. Those this time when he felt himself hit the ropes, he let himself fall through them a bit, before using the force and his might to pull himself back up.

Using a last-minute burst of energy, he took Harper down with him with the strongest clothesline that he could muster.

Hoping that the hit was enough to give himself the time he needed to make a tag, he tried to lift himself up so he could at least crawl to the corner. Though as he tried to move his foot, he realized that it was caught on something. That something was Luke Harper.

As he fought to get out of the hold, something suddenly went blasting past him. Looking up he saw Bray coming back from knocking Roman off the apron.

Dean realized that Harper had made a tag and now Bray a pretty much fresh face was the legal man. _Shit._ He needed to tag out now or he wasn't going to get to. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to his feet as Bray turned around. Knowing that Bray wouldn't think that he was able to get up as fast as he did, he grabbed the man and quickly used the shock to plant a DDT.

White dots of pain exploded through his vision as he all of his might to crawl his way over to where Seth was.

"Come on, Dean!" Angel called and clapped her hands, acting like a beacon for him. When her voice seemed like it was right in front of him, he reached up to grab the ropes to use as a crutch to get him the rest of the way there. He reached up to let Seth tag off of him, but when nothing came he opened his eyes and looked up at the now empty apron.

 _What?_ He glanced to the floor to see Seth standing there not looking at him.

"Seth?"

 _What's going on?_ Dean couldn't wrap his head what just happened. _Seth?_ He stared at the man in front of him. Why didn't he tag him out? Why wasn't he getting on the apron to help him?

As questions raced through his mind, all Dean could do was lay there half draped over the ropes and star at them man that he called his brother as he started to walk away from him.

 _Seth?_ He crawled towards him. Surely, he wasn't walking away from him. Surely, he didn't jump off the apron and leave him helpless. _No…Seth wouldn't do that. My brother wouldn't do that do me. He wouldn't. He couldn't._

Dean felt his chest grow tight as he watched Seth walk up the ramp with Roman right after him.

 _No. No! NO!_

 **A.A.A.**

Angel didn't know what to do as she looked from Dean who was in the ring to Seth who was walking away from him. She couldn't believe what just happened. Dean was crawling to the corner to tag out after being beat up pretty bad. He was inches away and Seth…Seth jumped off the apron.

Tease brimmed in her eyes as she started towards Seth and Roman who were yelling at each other on the ramp. "Seth!" She slowly made her way as Roman went booking past her towards the ring to break up the pin.

At this moment she couldn't care less about the actual match. Who won or who lost didn't matter anymore to her anymore. What mattered, was the fact that she had just watched right before her eyes someone she cared about abandon someone else she cared about and she wasn't about to stand for that.

"Seth!"

"Angel…" Seth sighed but didn't look up at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked hoping her voice didn't break.

She saw as he took a deep breath. "I'll say the same thing that I said to Roman. I'm tired of being the glue that holds this team together. They have to figure this out on their own."

"You're just going leave them hanging like that?' She was astonished that this was the same man that she knew.

"Why not they left me hanging." He snapped.

He was right. Dean and Roman had left him hanging before. Dean had gone after Bray and Roman had gone after him, leaving the corner empty. "You know that they didn't mean to." She shook her head.

"Angel…"

Cheering brought her attention back to the match to see Dean take a nasty boot to the face. Her eyes widened and turned back towards Seth. "You're just going to stand there while they need you?"

"Like I said, they have to figure it out."

The air was knocked out of her like Seth had just slapped her in the face.

Fighting back the urge to cry, she took a deep breath and stood on her toes so she could look the man in the face. "Fine." She heard her voice shake. "But whatever pain they feel from this moment out is because of you."

She turned away and ran back towards the ring. She didn't know what she could do to help but she knew she had to do something. Quickly she made her way around the side of the ring where Dean was laying from the boot to the face.

Not giving a care in the world that the ref might call a DQ for her interfering. She reached out and grabbed Dean by the leg. As carefully as she could she helped him rolled out of the ring and onto his feet. "Are you ok?" She asked as both of them stumbled backwards towards the barricade.

Before he could even answer, to their left, Luke Harper went flying through the ropes; smashing himself into Roman sending him flying over the announcers' table and into the mess of chairs behind it.

"Roman!" She cried as Dean pushed off her and went after Harper.

After Dean had Harper down on the ground, she carefully made her way around everything, even Bray Wyatt who was laying on the steel steps and made made her way over to the announcers' table where Roman was.

Quickly she pushed through the mess, not caring in the slightest that Rowan was over there as well. "Roman?" She went to her hands and knees and started looking the man over.

A little grunt came from him, telling her that he was at least alive. As she checked on the man in front of her, a rush of air went passed her, making her look up to see Bray racing after Dean who was still beating on Harper.

Her eyes widened as Bray grabbed Dean by the head and sent him face first into the steel pole. A hand shot to her mouth and her heart felt like it was going to give out as she watched Dean slowly collapse down to the ground. _No._

The tears that pooled in her eyes slowly started to fall as Bray grabbed Dean again and the crowd started to chant 'this is awesome.' How on earth could people thing that this was awesome?

Her eyes locked onto Seth who was still standing on the ramp watching what happening. "This is your fault!" She yelled even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. "This is your fault!"

As Bray grabbed Dean for the Sister Abigail. She slowly let her eyes close. She knew this was it. This was the final nail in the coffin, and she didn't want to see it.

One. Two. Three.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

As the Wyatt's music filled the arena, Angel let her eyes slowly open to see Dean laying on his stomach in the middle of the ring with all three members of the Wyatt's standing over him.

Something snapped inside of her. All the confusion, panic, worry, sorrow, and disbelief turned into anger. Pure anger.

Pushing herself from the rubble of the announcers' table she raced to the ring. Sliding under the bottom rope and made her way over to where Rowan stood straddling Dean. On her knees, she started to smack the man's legs while grabbing onto Dean's outstretched arm.

"Get off him!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "Get off him!"

"Angel…" She heard Dean called out to her in the smallest voice she had ever heard from the man.

"Aw look at this." Bray laughed in her face. "Little lamb is trying to save her big bad wolf."

"I said get off him." She glared at Bray.

Bray's face curled up into a creepy smile before he smacked Rowan. With a slow deliberate step, Rowan moved to the side so that he was no longer over top of Dean. Glancing around she grabbed at Dean and tried to pull him away from the three men in the ring.

"What a brave little lamb." Bray voice whispered out as the arena grew dark. When finally, the lights turned back on the Wyatts were gone. Leaving just her and Dean in the middle of the ring.

Glancing back, she saw Roman slowly getting up from the rubble that made up the announcers' table. Letting out a sigh of relief that Roman was ok, she turned back towards Seth hoping to see him making his way back down to the ring to at least help them out. But instead she watched in awe as he walked away.

Shaking her head, she tried to stop the tears that were pouring down her face as she turned to help Dean out of the ring, which proved a lot harder than she thought. "No come on, lean on me." She told him as Dean tried to hardest to stand up on his own two feet.

"I'm fine." He said his voice cold as ice.

"No, you're not." She told him as she forced him to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"I got this." Roman sighed as he took over for her.

"Are you sure?" She asked knowing that he couldn't be feeling too good either.

"Trust me."

She nodded her head and followed closely behind as the boys made their way towards the ramp. She was thankful that they realized they were in no condition to try and make it up through the crowd. Though much to her surprise halfway up the ramp and Dean was pretty much standing on his own, only stumbling every now and then.

Once backstage not a word was said. Everyone moved out of their way. No one even made eye contact with them. Everyone must have figured it was better to leave them alone.

Not that she couldn't blame them, it wasn't hard to figure out how they were feeling. Their best friend, teammate, and brother-in-arms had just walked out on them.

She didn't know what was going to happen once they saw Seth again. Because even she was ready to hunt him down and give him a piece of her mind.

"Fuck." Dean cursed as he kicked at one of the many steel carts that littered the hallway, making her jump as the noise echoed through the hallway.

"Excuse me Dean, Roman." She heard someone call from behind them. Glancing back, she saw a reporter and camera man making their way up towards them.

She shook her head at the man. Couldn't he tell that they wanted to be left alone, that now wasn't a good time.

"Dean, Roman, could we get…" Dean stopped the reporter by waving him off.

"Get out. Go." Dean said turning around and looking the reporter right in the eyes.

"Can we get a word?" The reporter kept going.

"Not right now…" She sighed trying to get the man to go away.

"We just want a word with them." The reporter said as he turned towards her.

"Right now, isn't the best time." She couldn't believe how persistent this guy was being.

The reporter sighed. "Well maybe we could get a word with you?"

"No." Dean turned back around. "Not at all." He said as he pushed her behind him. "Take the camera and get out."

"We just saw Seth Rollins leaving the building."

And like that Dean stopped and turned back towards the reporter. "You saw Seth?"

"Yeah."

"You saw Seth Rolling? Where was he?"

"He was leaving…"

"Where was he?" Dean asked as he started to push the reporter back as Roman started in on him as well. "Parking garage? Ramp? Where?"

"I'm going to ask you one time." Roman told him. "Where is Seth Rollins?"

She understood how they were reacting but couldn't let them take it out on the poor reporter. "Hey." She tried to get Dean's attention by grabbing his arm, but the man just waved her off as he listened to what the reporter had to say.

"We j..just saw him leave the building."

"I didn't ask you to stutter, I asked you where Seth Rollins is."

"He was leaving the building."

"Roman…" She tired pulling on his arm this time.

"You point us in the direction that he went, and you go the other way."

"He was going that way…" The reporter said with fear in his eyes.

"He's gone." Dean shook his head. "He's gone. He's halfway to Detroit by now"

The reporter slowly made his way passed Roman. "We're going to leave."

"I think that's a good idea." Angel sighed as he looked back at Roman and Dean.

Dean gave a glare back at the camera man who was quickly making his retreat. "Seth's fucking gone!" He yelled as he slammed his hand on the travel case. "The asshole ran away!" Dean stomped his way down the hallway.

Roman took a deep breath. "Look." He turned towards her. "I'm going to try and find Seth." He gave a glance down the hall. "Maybe you can see if you can calm Dean down."

 _Calm Dean down?_ She bit her lip as she turned towards Dean who swinging at anything and everything that in his way. "I'll try."

Roman patted her on the shoulder before taking off the opposite way. Taking a deep breath, she started her way down the hall after Dean. _Well here goes nothing_.

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: She did just stand up to Triple H! I'm so glad that you loved the chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! She's coming out of her shell soon!**

 **Lissa003: I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story! Bray had gotten to Dean but just you wait!**

 **Skovko: Yeah they're like her big brothers. And don't worry they didn't take a step back.**

 **Labinnacslove: She is coming into her own! I'm glad that you're liking the story.**

 **Adrirose: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! Thank you for commenting.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Six! Thank you so much for the feedback it means the world to me!**

 **Monday Night Raw: March 3, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/8/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dean screamed over and over as he punched the wall, the table, the travel cases, in fact the only thing that he didn't hit was her. Angel stood there in the middle of the small opening in the hallway that he had managed to walk into.

Slowly, she made her way up to the man that at the moment pacing two steps at a time while throwing his arms out to the side.

"I can't fucking believe that he would fucking do that to us!" He yelled as he gave a kick to one of the travel cases. "He left us for dead!"

She felt helpless as she watched him stomp around, hitting things randomly. She needed to calm him down before he either broke anything or himself. "Dean." She called for him again.

"Fuck!" He smashed his hand against the wall.

"Dean!" She rushed over and grabbed his hands. "Hey, you're going to hurt yourself."

As soon as she touched him, she could feel his body tense and the longer that she held him there the more tense he grew.

She watched as his muscled started to twitch and he started to tap his foot. Without warning he ripped his arms out of her hold and turned quickly towards the travel case that was behind him and gave it another huge kick.

As she looked down at the new dent in the case, she hoped that there wasn't something important in it. Dean already had to pay for a door, she didn't want him to have to pay for anything else.

"God damn it!" Dean cursed as he brought his hands up and clenched them over and over as his face twisted in anger. She had no idea what to do. She never had to calm him down. Roman and Seth would normally take that job, and they would do it by talking the man down. Saying the right things to get his mind on something else. But she didn't know what to say or how to talk down a man who thought his best friend just betrayed him.

"When I see that asshole, I'm going to break his face." Dean growled as he blenched his hands into a fist that made his knuckles turn white. "I'm going to…" He let out a yell as he hit himself in the head.

"Dean!" She gasped as she grabbed his hands again. God, she had never seen him this angry.

She looked up at his face. She needed to figure out a way to calm him down, to get his mind off of Seth. Because if she didn't, he was going to end up hurting himself.

But how? How could she get his mind off of what happened? Was there something that could even give his mind off of Seth? Could she? Was there anything she could say or do? Calling his name didn't work. Grabbing his hands didn't work. Talking to him surly wasn't going to work.

As her mind raced, she felt him tense again in her grasp. Taking a deep breath, she didn't think she just acted.

 **D.D.D.**

 _That fucking bastard! How could he do that! He betrayed me! How? Why?_ Dean's mind was going haywire as he stood there fighting the urge to hunt Seth down and bash in his brains. God, his body was tight, every moment felt the snapping of a rubber band. And to make matters worse. Angel was trying to hold him down. Which wasn't smart on a good day, now it was like trying to cage a wild animal. It just made things worse.

He could feel the need to move start to boil over and just as he was about to pull himself out of her grasp again something smashed against his mouth.

Blinking his eyes, he tried to focus on what was happening. Slowly his mind seemed to click that it was Angel and that she was….kissing him?

His eyes widened, and his entire body went tighter than it was just moments ago, but this time for a different reason. She was kissing him. Her body was pressed against his, with one hand on his wrist while the other was pushing against his shoulder to help her stay up on her tip toes.

She was kissing him and all he could do was stand there.

 **A.A.A**

As Dean's body froze completely, Angel snapped back to reality and she realized what she was doing. Hastily she pulled herself away from him and took a step back. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she looked at the man in front of her. Dean's eyes were locked on her as he stood there unmoving.

Her body started to shake and heat up as she realized just how big of an she had must made out of herself. She had kissed Dean Ambrose.

"I'm so so so so sorry." She fought the frog in her throat. "I shouldn't have done that….I was just….just trying to get your mind off of what happened…"

When Dean didn't move or speak, her heart dropped. She hoped that at least he would have blown her off or something, but he just stood there staring straight ahead.

She nodded her head and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "I should go…" She knew that the best thing to do was to go find Roman, but when she went to take a step back, Dean's hand snapped out and stopped her.

"Dean?" She looked up at him. The look on his face didn't change, but he had stepped forward so that they were only inches apart again. "Um…" The air was knocked from her lungs as Dean smashed his lips down on hers.

Her mind went blank as she felt his mouth moving against her. This was so much different then what happened in the elevator. His lips were firmly against her and moving with expert movements that she couldn't help but match.

Trying to keep up with him, she almost didn't notice as his arms snaked around her waist until they pulled her closer so that they chest were touching, and she was forced up on her tip toes.

It wasn't long until she felt her legs threaten to give out, which me must have realized because he quickly readjusted his hold on her so that he was holding her up so that the tips of her toes were barely even touching the floor.

Though this kiss felt different then what happened before, the one thing that was the same was the warmth that seemed to pour into her body. Every inch of her that Dean touched was on fire, from her lips down to where his arms were around her waist holding her up. It was overwhelming about like it was burning her, but at the same time her body melted into it. Wanting more. As if he was feeling the same thing, Dean took a step forward as if trying to get closer.

He backed her into something and as soon as she touched it, something metal hit the ground. As the sound echoed through the small area, they both tensed and pulled away from each other.

Trying to catch her breath, she looked over her shoulder too see some sort of metal pole had fallen. Though as she tried to comprehend if she should do something about it, a warm breath tickled her neck, making her turn her head back to see that Dean hadn't moved an inch.

Those baby blue eyes were lock on her and boy did it take her breath away. There was something in them, something dark but at the same time inviting and she just wanted to stare into them forever.

However, those plans got cut off as she heard the muffled sounds of someone calling their names. It took her a moment to realize that it was Roman calling for him. And that's when it happened. Reality came rushing back to her like a slap in the face and boy did it hurt.

The inviting look in Dean's eyes was gone and that overwhelming heat turned into a rush of cold sweat as they pulled away from each other, just in time for Roman to appear from the main hallway.

She prayed to God that he didn't see them. This would make two times that he would have caught them kissing and this time she couldn't say that it was Dean's drunken fault. In fact, it was hers.

"Well he's gone." Roman sighed as she glanced away from the big man. She knew that as soon as she caught Roman's eyes she could crack. "He got a ride with someone else and left as quick as he could."

"I told you, didn't I?" Dean said in a hard voice that made her look up at him. "I knew he wouldn't stick around. He knew better than that."

Her mouth practically hit the floor at how unfazed Dean looked at the moment. He wasn't even the slightest bit flustered, in fact, there wasn't a sign of the intimate moment that they had just shared.

Which just made her feel like a fool as she had to stop herself form freaking out.

They had just kissed twice! And she was the one who started it! _Why? Why did I go and do that?_ She yelled at herself as she stood there frozen in her spot, her eyes locked on the man that was just holding her in his arms.

What in the world possessed her to kiss him? What part of her thought that that was her best option? But then again, he did kiss her back. In fact, he was the one that came in for a second kiss.

 _NO! NO! NO!_ She shook her head at herself. There was nothing good about this. There was no reason she should be kissing Dean Ambrose. None. They had just met a month ago. She barely knew the guy. And yet she felt perfectly comfortable kissing him.

"Angel!" Roman voice hit her knocking her from her thoughts. "Are you coming?"

She looked to see that he and Dean were standing there waiting for her. "Yeah…" Her voice came out horse. "Yeah." She cleared her throat as she quickly made her way over towards them.

"I need a fucking drink." Roman sighed as they made their way down the hallway.

"That sounds great." Dean sighed as he started to pull at the tape on his wrist. "That sounds fucking great."

Roman let out a chuckle. "What about you, Babygirl? You coming with us?"

A drink sounded great. It sounded amazing after the night that she had had, but….she turned her head towards Dean and shook her head. "Not this time. I think I'm going to just go back to the hotel and go to bed." She said giving a fake yawn.

"Understandable." Roman nodded his head at her. "That's understandable."

She gave a small smile as the two men walked past her. She wasn't tired, not in the slightest in fact she was probably the most awake she had been in a few days and it was all that man's fault. Her eyes landed on the back of Dean's head.

By the time she got up to her hotel room, she was exhausted. Her brain and body were drained both physically and emotionally. She sluggishly walked into her room and fell onto her bed.

She never thought that the ride from the arena to the hotel would be so trying, but it was. She had to sit in a small car with Roman and Dean and pretend that her brain wasn't running wild about the kiss.

Which would have been easier if Roman didn't keep trying to bring her into the conversation that they were having. The conversation that she couldn't even remember. It was something about Seth texting him saying that on Friday he wanted to talk to them. But she wasn't really sure. All she knew was it got Dean going. The man almost broke the window of their rental care…and he was driving.

She smashed her face in the pillow and groaned as loudly as she possibly could. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she couldn't get her mind off of the kiss or the fact that she was getting angry because it seemed like Dean wasn't bothered by the kiss.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself from the bed. She told herself that she wasn't going to just mop around and worry about a kiss. _A warm, heart fluttering kiss. Stop!_ She yelled at herself as quickly made her way over to her things. She grabbed her pjs before getting into the bathroom to get ready to take a shower.

The whole time she forced herself to hum different songs, trying to stop herself from thinking. Which worked for most of the time, but by the time she got out and started to get dressed her mind was starting to go back to Dean. Though this time it was more about what was next when it came to their relationship.

After the drunk kiss, she had felt so awkward around Dean that it felt like they were back to square one, now….she wanted sure.

 **D.D.D.**

A long exhale came from Dean as he laid down in his hotel room. Today was Hell…worse than Hell. Today was the seventh layer of Hell.

He still couldn't wrap his head around what happened. It almost felt like a dream, like he was remembering the events from someone else's eyes. When he closed his eyes, he could almost see himself leaning half dead against the ropes while Seth walked away from him.

His chest tightened as he through about it. Now that the blind rage was gone all that was left was a numbing pain. Ones of his best friends, his brother in arms, left him for dead and he didn't know why.

He knew that he wasn't the easiest person to work with. He was hardheaded, and he had a motherfucker of a temper. There was no doubt about that, but they knew that. They knew that since the start and yet they still became a team with him.

And when they became a team, they promised to have each other's back, and yet….

He shook his head as he felt his nails dig into the palms of his hands. He needed to cool off or he was liable to break something and then the hotel would yell at the WWE for it and in return the WWE would yell at them. Or more likely yell at Angel.

 _Angel…._ Another sigh came from him as he thought of the small brunette woman who was occupying the half of his brain that wasn't seething about Seth. His emotions changed so fast that it almost made him dizzy as he thought back to what happened hours ago.

He could still feel her soft lips against his and the way her body pressed up against him. It was just like what he had dreamed of, but only better. _NO!_ He let out a groan as he knew his arm over his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking that way about her. She was his teammate, his manager.

But then again, she was the one that kissed him first. Well if they didn't count the stupid drunken kiss that he couldn't even remember.

And what a kiss it was.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts. Drawing his brows together he looked up at the white door that sat at the far end of the small hallway. Who the hell was knocking on his door at one in the morning?

As the second set of knocking came, he groaned and threw himself out of his bed and made his way to the door. Without bothering to look in the peephole, he ripped open the door and gave a glare to whoever was on the other side. That was until he realized who it was. Standing there looking like a lost puppy was none other than the woman his mind was stuck on.

"Angel?"

"Hi." He sighed at how small her voice sounded.

"What's up?"

He watched as her demeanor changed almost instantly. Her face seemed grew red and she started to fiddle around. "Um, can we talk?"

He drew in a deep breath as he nodded his head and stepped out of her way. He knew right away what this was about. He already knew that this was going to happen, he just didn't think it would be this soon.

He closed the door before turning around to see her awkwardly standing there in the middle of the room. "You're allowed to sit down."

"Oh, thank you." She said as she stumbled her way towards the small table on the far side of the room and plopped herself down in the small wood chair.

He was amazed that somehow, she looked more uncomfortable sitting then she did standing. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry." She sighed. "I'm just really unsure of what to do right now."

Running his fingers through his hair, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed across from her. "I don't know either." He hasn't known what to do since the first time he dreamed about kissing her. It was the whole reason he tried to ignore everything before.

"If neither of us knows what to do, then where does that leave us?" She looked up at him with those bright hazel eyes. She looked truly lost and it bothered him. He hated that he was part of what was bothering her this way.

"That leaves us sitting here in my hotel room, trying to figure out what to do." He tried to lighten the mood.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Well you're not wrong." The smile quickly fell and he sighed.

"Angel, why did you kiss me?"

He watched as the wheels turned in her head. "I uh, I wanted to get your mind off of Seth and didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that popped into my head." Her face went bright red. "I remembered how my mind went blank after you kissed me last week. So I thought….maybe…just maybe it would do the same for you."

She glanced up at him like she was trying to see if she gave the right answer. He nodded his head for her. He expected about the same, her answer was very Angel-ish. Very her. Though it left him wondering about that drunken kiss again. The damn kiss he couldn't remember.

"Why did you kiss me?" She turned the tables on him.

 _Why did I kiss you?_ "Because I wanted to." The words flew from his mouth before he even realized what he said. No turning back now.

"You wanted to?"

"Yeah." His chest tightened as Angel just sat there. He felt bare and open and he didn't like it. _What was she thinking?_

 **A.A.A**

 _He wanted to. He wanted to kiss me._ Her heart was sent racing. She couldn't believe what she just heard come out of the man in front of her. 'Because I wanted to.' She was not prepared for that kind of an answer, and she wasn't prepared for the way that it made her feel.

Every inch of her tingled, the beetterflies were swarming in her stomach and she felt like she was spinning around in circles.

"Angel?"

She blinked and looking at Dean, those blue were locked on her like they were searching for something. Probably whatever her answer was going to be. "I'm not sure what to do or say." She shook her head. "This is happening so fast, we've only known each other for a month."

She heard him inhale sharply as he leaned backwards and nodded his head. "You're right." He brought his hand up and rubbed his collar. "This is happening really fast. Though I have to admit I'm no stranger to hooking up with girl's I've just met."

Confusion hit her as her heart seemed to sink slightly. She didn't know why she felt almost disappointed; though it wasn't at him. She just felt disappointed.

"For me what's happening really fast is this attachment,"

The word attachment hit her like a ton of bricks as it came from Dean's mouth. "Attachment?"

He gave a little snicker. "I'm sure you realized that I don't get along with others." She did, she knew this firsthand. "It takes me a really long time to trust people. In fact, it took me about a year before I trusted Roman and…"

She watched as his hands clenched in his lap, his knuckles turning white almost instantly. "Dean?"

He seemed to clear his head. "It took me almost a year before I trusted Roman and Seth enough to form the Shield with them." He sounded like it hurt him to say the words. "Yet." His hands relax and he turned his attention back to her. "As you said we've only known each other for a month and somehow in this short amount of time you've become as important to me as they are."

Her mouth dropped open and her racing heart felt like it stopped dead in her chest. She was important to him? She knew that their relationship had grown and that he finally started to see her as a teammate, but she was didn't think that she was important to him. And to be told that she was just as important to him as Seth and Roman…that just added another layer. One that made her want to cry.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm that important to you?"

"Yeah." He pursed his lips. "You are. Though what's sad is I didn't realize it until today." He looked down at his hands that were sitting in his lap. "But I guess when one person that you care about hurts you, you start to think about all the other people who could do that same thing."

She watched as his demeanor once again changed. It was a snap of the fingers and the man went from calm and open to shut down and angry. When she saw his eyes darken and his jaw lock, she knew right away that he was think about Seth.

"Hey now." She reached up and placed a hand on his arm. "You're going to work yourself up again."

Dean gave a shake of his head as he glanced up at her through his bangs. "You should know by now that I'm always worked up."

She couldn't argue with the man, he was worked up most of the time, but this was different. "What are you the Hulk?" She felt better when she saw the small smirk on his face at her joke.

"I mean I get stronger the angrier I get, but I don't turn green."

"Well that's good." She chuckled. "Green's not really your color. You're more of a red or black kind of guy."

Dean nodded his head but didn't look up from his hands. He didn't look angry anymore, but she could tell that he was far from over what was on his mind. Seemingly out of nowhere the man stood up and gave his neck a crack. "To answer your question about what we should do. I think we should just let the chips fall where they may." He said towering over her.

"Let the chips fall where they may." Her chest fluttered as she cranked her head to look up at him.

"Unless you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to." She quickly stood up, blushing at how eager she sounded. "It's not that. I'm just…" She bit her lip.

"Like I said, let the chips fall where they may. No worries. No regrets."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "Let the chips fall where they may."

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: We'll have to see what happens when we get there. But I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Lissa003: I'm glad that I could give you a good birthday present! The tension is building!**

 **Skovko: We'll have to see! Lol Thanks for the review.**

 **Labinnacslove: She is standing up for herself, and i hope you liked how Angel and Dean spent their alone time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Seven!**

 **Smackdown: March 7, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/8/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

"Where the hell is he?" Dean growled as he paced back and forth.

Angel sighed as she watched him. They were standing there in the public arena waiting for their theme music to play, so that they could go down to the ring for the 'Shield Summit' that Seth called himself. And yet…Seth wasn't here.

"We can't wait for him any longer." The crew member standing with them told him as he called over the radio that he had attached to his shoulder.

Roman shook his head and adjusted his vest. "He better show."

Pushing herself away from the wall she made her way over to Roman and Dean. As she made her way over her eyes locked onto Dean who was standing right in front of the door waiting for their cue.

Giving a quick look around she reached out and placed a hand on his arm, making him look down at her. Those blue eyes landed on her and almost instantly softened. "I'm alright." He gave a pat on her hand before stepping away.

God. She still wasn't used to this. Four days ago, their relationship changed, and she was still getting used to it. Though in her mind she was at least getting slight bit better. Before she left his room that night, Dean had brought up the idea that since neither of them knew where their relationship was going, that it would be wise for them to keep it a secret. And she agreed.

But because they were keeping it hush hush, on Tuesday she felt so awkward she couldn't even talk him without panicking. On Wednesday, she was able to talk to the man again, but wasn't able to look him in the eye. Thursday, their hands touched while he passed her drink back to her when they stopped at Burger King; and she freaked out and dropped her drink. At least she hoped she was getting better.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

Their theme song hit and her stomach turned. _Here we go._

It was time to head down to the ring to get answers for what Seth did. And part of her no, most of her was nervous.

She looked at both men that she walked with; she was nervous for them. Yes, she was hurt by what Seth did as well. She was part of the team and he had left the team for dead, but it was nothing compared to what happened to Roman and Dean. Their best friend had walked out on them during an important match.

Her eyes traveled to Dean as he tore his way down the steps. She wasn't sure what was going through his head, but she knew that it wasn't good. The man was moments away from possibly losing one of his best friends.

After making their way over the barricade, Dean and Roman walked right up into the ring while she walked over the announcers table.

"…we'll find out next!" Michael called for a commercial. "Hey there Angel." Cole said as he turned towards her.

"Evening Cole, JBL." She sighed as took the two mics that were being handed to her.

"Where's Seth?" JBL asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours." She frowned as she made her way up into the ring.

As she made her way over to Dean and Roman, they both looked at her. Since their them song hit, not one word was said between them. But Dean did nod as he took a mic from her.

They stood there in the ring until one of the crew members gave them the ok that the show was back. She glanced up to see that the titantron was showing a close up on both Dean and Roman with her in the background.

"We can handle getting beat up. We can handle getting hurt. We can handle physical pain that's no problem." Dean spoke up making the crowd quiet down. "I don't know about you two," He gestured between her and Roman. "but there's one thing I can't handle. What I will not tolerate. What will keep me up at night. And that's being lied to by someone that I trust."

Her heart fell slightly. This brought her back to their conversation on Monday, brought her back to the look on his face, when he talked about how hard it was to trust people.

"And I feel like we've been lied to for the last eighteen months." He raised his voice until he was almost yelling into the mic. "See I was under the impression that the Shield had each other's backs." He said as he finally looked away from Roman and turned towards the crowd with almost a cocky smirk on his face.

"Evidently Seth Rollins didn't have our back on Monday Night Raw. He walked out on us in the middle of a war!" He yelled towards the stage.

She knew that he was trying to make sure that wherever Seth was he could hear him.

Not knowing what to do, she watched as both Roman and Dean started to get twitchy, started to lose themselves to the anger that was building. Both men cracked their necks and Dean started to pace. Signs that told her things were going wrong.

She watched as both Roman and Dean started to get twitchy. Started to lose themselves, both men cracked their necks and Dean started to pace again. Signs that things were going wrong.

"Yeah so, we're not much for talking right now, but Seth Rollins we know you're here; since you called this little summit. Alright, so why don't you come out here and say what you're going to say?"

They started to look around at all the different entrances into the arena expecting to see Seth appear from one of them. God, she hoped that he did.

"Huh? Tell me something, tell me a story, tell me a lie, make an excuse, say something. After all the wars we've been through! You better come out here and saw something before this war begins and judging by the look on Roman's face, you got about thirty seconds."

Angel glanced up at the Samoan's face. Dean was right he didn't look happy as he stood there in the middle of the ring, lone ranger style with his hands on his belt.

"He better show." Dean sighed.

 _Please show._

 **Serria. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

The theme music started up once again and this time the arena was filled with boos. "About fucking time." Dean said as he glanced around the arena trying to find Seth. "Where is he?"

Angel walked looked around until she noticed someone coming by the entrance next to the ramp. "There he is." She pointed towards the multicolored haired man that was making his way slowly towards the ring.

As Seth made his way towards the steel steps closest to the ramp, Angel took a deep breath and walked over with the extra mic that she had in her hand. Holding it out through the ropes, she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

She glanced behind her to see Dean standing there, still glaring at Seth. She looked back and forth at the two men and sighed. She hated the feeling between the two men right now. Slowly she leaned down and placed the mic on the steel stairs before letting herself be pulled back by Dean.

After they were back in the center of the ring, Seth made his way up the steel steps grabbing the mic as he went.

The music cut out and Seth slowly brought the mic up to his mouth, though before he could say anything Roman who now had the mic that Dean was using spoke. "Before you open your mouth, I hope you thought really hard about what you got to say. And it better be good."

"Alright look." Seth started as he put his hand out towards them. "I get it, leaving you two to fight the Wyatts, three on two on Monday night, maybe wasn't the most opportune time to prove a point. But what you don't understand is that the war isn't with the Wyatts. The war is within us, alright. Look there's no secret, the Shield hasn't been the Shield for some time."

 _The Shield hasn't been the Shield?_ She blinked. Other than over the weekend and on Monday they seemed to be doing fine.

"But I did what I always do, Monday I sacrificed myself for the greater good so that we can get on the same page!" Seth yelled.

"You sacrificed?" Dean called back. "Oh, Seth sacrificed himself. I didn't realize you were making such a sacrifice when you left us for dead against the Wyatts, when you left Angel defenseless."

Angel's eyes widened when Dean pointed towards her.

"There's a big difference between what you did and what I did. I fought off, you walked off!"

"Look, look, look! Look at you guys, for the first time in month you're standing in the same ring, you're on the same page. You're seeing things eye to eye."

 _Did I miss something._ She looked around. Was Seth saying that Roman and Dean weren't getting alone with each other recently? Because other than a few small fights they again seemed to be fine.

"Don't you get it; I've proven my point, I'm already half way there."

"Proven your point?" Dean said without talking into the mic. "I'll prove you're point." Angel was happy when Roman held Dean back.

Dean stepped away from Roman as Seth made his way into the ring. "Step back." She heard Dean tell her as Seth made his way to the middle of the ring so that he was standing next to Roman.

As all three men met in the middle of the ring, she thought it was best to do what she was told and took a step back. She didn't know what was about to happen. This whole summit went a way she didn't expect.

"Look we can call this right now. We can walk and go our separate ways." Seth told them. "and guess what we'll be fine. We're all talent men, but you know what, what if fine isn't good enough? From the moment we came to WWE we've been kicking down walls and if we stand together united no one can touch us. Not the Wyatts family, not the Undertaker, not John Cena, no one! All three of you know it."

"So, let's do what we do. Let's be the Shield and take this place back!"

The crowd when wild. As the three men looked at each other. From where she was standing, she could see that Roman seemed to come around to what Seth was saying, but Dean…Dean wasn't having it.

"That it?" Dean threw his arm out wide. "That's it?" As Dean stepped backwards, Angel had to move out of the way, or she was going to get plowed into. "OH, that's it. That's your great brilliant explanation by the Architect of the Shield." He quickly made his way up towards Seth and gave him a small push against the chest, making the man stumble backwards.

"Dean." She sighed.

"Come on man." Roman tried to calm him down as well.

"I'm suppose to be ok with that? Yeah I get it. I get it."

Her eyes widened as she watched Dean give Seth another shove, this one knocking him to the mat.

She let out a sigh. Angel really hoped that this wasn't going to go down this path, but she kind of knew it would. Though what really shocked her was the fact that Roman stepped in. He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and threw him backwards.

 **D.D.D.**

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Dean asked himself as he looked up at his best friend. He couldn't believe that Roman had practically threw him out of the ring, just for pushing Seth a bit. Yeah it was probably a good thing that Roman intervened, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Are you ok?" He heard Angel ask as checked over him.

Did she really want to his truthful answer? Because he was far from ok. Giving her a look, he handed off his US title to her before grabbing the mic and getting to his feet, just in time for Seth to start talking.

"Alright, alright you know what? You know what, I know what's going to make this work, I know what's going to make me feel better." Seth turned quickly towards him and without warning a hard hit to the side of the face, knocked him to the ground.

Bring his hand up, he rubbed the side of his face that was now stinging from the hit. Dean's vision turned red as he listened to Seth speak.

"I feel a lot better! That felt great! And you know what I think, now that that's out of my system, I think you need to get something out of your system too."

Taking a deep breath, he played with his jaw, popping it in and out of place. Just when he felt like he couldn't get any more pissed off, his body had to prove him wrong. Dean felt like he was going to start boiling over, like he was ready to explode if didn't release some of the steam that was building up.

"I'm going to take one for the team! Because you know what, we got to get on the same page…."

 _Shut up!_ He swung his fist out towards Seth, clocking him right in the jaw; sending him straight down to the mat. Staring down at the man on the mat, he shook out his hand. _He was right, that does feel better._

"Why did you have to go and hit him that hard." He heard Roman ask. "We're still a team."

"Hey, he hit me first."

"You pushed him first."

"Only because he was spewing that bullshit about sacrificing himself."

"You know he's right."

"Right my ass."

"Guys please settle down." Angel sighed.

"Are we done here?" Seth's voice came through the loudspeakers again. "Or are we done?" He slowly put of his fist and Dean's chest tightened.

As he looked from the fist held out to them, to the man the fist belonged to, his mind seemed to split into two. He wanted to believe Seth. He wanted to believe that Seth hadn't meant to leave them for dead, that he still cared. That he could still trust him. But there was still part of him that wanted to pound the man's face in for what he did.

Seth left them for dead, up and walked away in the middle of a huge match. But not only that after he let Roman and him get beat up, he let Angel try to take on the Wyatts by herself. Left her defenseless with the Wyatts.

Roman was the first one to make a move. Slowly he walked over towards Seth, still looking less than happy. But without a word, he put his fist in and the two of them turned towards him.

"I can't believe this." Dean thought out loud. "After all this, we just going to kiss and make up?" He looked from Seth to Roman and back. "Is this really happening?" He stepped up closer.

His eyes kept going down to the outstretched arms in front of him. God, he wanted nothing more than to be able to put his fist in and go back to the way things were before all this. But he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Giving a glance back towards Angel, who was standing back with her hand clasped in front of her chest; he let out a sigh. Too much has changed recently, he didn't know if he could stand more change.

Rubbing the knuckles of the fist the he hit Seth with he turned back towards his teammate. "If I do this, I don't wanna hear about any of the asshole things I've done. Alright?" He gave them another glance. "I mean it."

He put his fist in and the crowd went nuts. "I hope this works." He scoffed as he looked around. This wasn't sitting right with him, his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right. Was he really supposed to just forget and forgive after what Seth did? Roman seemed to be just fine about it. Was he just paranoid?

He heard clapping coming from behind him, making him glance back to see Angel smiling while clapping her hand. She seemed happy enough with what was going on. Maybe he was just being stupid. Though he wanted to make sure.

"Wait!" He yelled, getting everyone that was in the ring's attention. "Wait. This has to be all or nothing."

"What do you mean?" Seth questioned. "We're all in."

"No, we're not." He turned back towards Angel. "We're missing a member of our team."

Angel's eyes widened. "What?"

"All or nothing. Are you in this?" He gestured down to their hands. If she was in, then he would have his answer. "Are you in?"

Her face grew red as she looked around. Faintly behind him, he could hear the crowd starting up a yes chant. "I'm…." As her face twisted with embarrassment, he felt kind of bad for putting her in this spot. But he needed to know, he needed to see if it was him or everyone else.

He watched as she took a deep breath and slowly made her way over to them. "I'm in." She said as she slowly put her fist into the mix. As soon as her fist hit his, the arena filled with cheers. Although he didn't feel better in the slightest. For some reason it made him feel worse.

 **A.A.A**

A rush of relief rolled off of Angel's shoulders as they got backstage. Today had gone better than she could have hoped. Yeah, there were some rocky parts. Seth and Dean hitting each other and the fact that Dean had put her on the spot suddenly, were just a few. But hey, the Shield was still the Shield.

And they seemed to be in a better mood. _Well at least two of them did._ She sighed as she looked back at Dean. He was walking slightly farther back behind all of them and his eyes were locked onto the floor. The man almost looked worse than he did going into the summit. Almost.

By the time they got to the locker room, Seth and Roman were talking about this weekend and maybe going out to drink once they got to Salt Lake City. The conversation seemed to lighten up enough that both Roman and Seth were laughing slightly.

"I'll be at the car." Dean sighed as he pushed past both men with his bag.

"Dean." She called after him as Seth and Roman gave sighs.

"He just needs to cool down." Roman said.

She bit her lip and watched as Dean walked out of the locker room. Quickly as she could she packed up her things and got ready to go. She was hoping that he didn't get too far away that she couldn't catch up to him and talk to him.

"Where you going?" Seth asked as she started through the locker room.

"To find Dean." She told him.

"He said he would be at the car."

She shook her head. "You remember what happen the last time we let him wonder away when he was angry?" Without waiting for Seth's answer, she made her way out of the locker room and down the hallway. Keeping a look out for the mouthpiece of the Shield.

Halfway down the hall to the back door where their cars were parked, she caught a glimpse of Dean's luggage sticking out from behind some of the travel cases.

She slowly made her way back behind the cases and saw the man that she was looking for. Dean was leaning against one of the travel cases with his head in his hands. "I thought I'd find you here." She smiled as she walked up towards the man.

Dean looked up slowly. "Hey."

Looking around, making sure that no one was around; she quickly made her way so that she was standing right in front of him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." He growled out and he pursed his lips together. "Just fine."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I'm sorry." He huffed. "I'm sorry that I can't just forgive and forget what Seth did. I'm sorry that I can't just smile and skip merrily down the hallway with him and Roman like nothing ever happened." He ran his fingers through his hair. "That ain't me."

"That's fine." She sighed as she stepped slightly closer to Dean, so she could look up into his face. "You're allowed to be mad."

"Am I?" Dean scoffed. "Because it doesn't seem like it."

"Dean." She sighed. "You were hurt by someone you trust, no one in their right mind expects you to act like nothing's happened."

"Are you sure? Because Roman seemed perfectly happy to put his hand in and go back to being a team again." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "How can he just go back to trusting him like that?"

"I'm sure Roman isn't just letting this go." She placed a hand on his leg, trying to get him to look down at her. "But how can you blame him for wanting to go back to the way things were? You, Roman, and Seth built this team together, you foraged a bond that is stronger than just being teammates, you are brothers. Roman probably didn't want to lose that."

Dean's eyes bounced around the small area full of travel cases, until they landed on her. She could see the mix of feeling running through him. Anger, sadness, resentment, confusion, regret; each one flashed for only a second but she could see it.

"And I know that you don't want to lose that either." She smiled at him. "Right."

Dean took a huge breath and slowly nodded his head. "You're right. I don't want to lose my brothers. But I'm not going to be able to let this go…"

"Which is fine." She gave his leg a pat. "Trust me, I feel the same way. I had to stand there and watch as someone I care about betrayed two other people that I care about. You think I'm going to quickly get over Seth doing nothing as you and Roman got beat up? No."

"Careful." A small smirk appeared on Dean's face.

 _Careful?_ "What?"

"You're the one working yourself up this time." He told her, using her own words against her. "If you're not careful, I'll have to calm you down the way you calmed me down."

The breath was instantly knocked from her chest as she just stood there and watched Dean stand up from the travel case. She couldn't believe that he just basically said that if she wasn't _careful_ that he would kiss her.

Though what made this worse was the fact her pesky beetterflies filled her stomach at the same time her body started to almost yearn for the warm that Dean's kiss brought.

"Alright, come on." She heard Dean snicker as he walked away from her. "I need to hit the sack."

Dumbfounded, she turned slowly towards him and her mouth feel open. He was messing with her.

"Are you coming?" He turned and looked at her from over his shoulder. Her face heated up by the smirk that was on his face. "I want to get going so that we can get up early, that was I can get you on the bag. And show you how to really punch." He smirked. "So, if this happens again, you'll be able to get a hit in." He winked at her.

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: They're going to take it slow because neither one of them has been in this kind of relationship before, so i thought it made more sense that way. But don't worry, some spiciness is coming up.**

 **Labinnaclove: I'm glad you like it. Remember it's been months for us but only weeks for them.**

 **Skovko: Woop! Woop! Back at you!**

 **Lissa003: Yes their feelings are out in the open now!**

 **Canadice: I'm sorry for affecting your sleep! But I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Bloody-Asphode11: Yes! Moxley Violence is the best! Lol don't worry we're going to be seeing some Moxely here coming up. I promise!**  
 **Cisoc-Roman-girl: I'm glad that you're liking the story! And i'm happy to help you have some entertainment on a four hour flight.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Eight!**

 **Monday Night Raw: March 10, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/8/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Get him Angel!" Jimmy Uso yelled as Angel danced around the middle of the locker room throwing hits at Roman, who was dancing with her with his hand up. A huge smile was on her face as she circled around the Samoan.

"Watch your feet." Dean reminded her as he taped up his hands. Quickly Angel jumped around slightly to fix her footing as he taught her yesterday before the house show. "There you go." He nodded.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her egg on Roman. He couldn't believe how much changed in just a few short weeks. He went from wanting nothing to do with her, to being attracted to her in five short weeks. _Damn this isn't like me._ He ran his fingers through his hair. Attraction was one thing but this this was another.

Though as the excitement from Angel and Roman's play fight went on, he could hear the sounds of the locker room door open and it seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Sorry to interrupt all this fun, but I'm here on important Authority businesses." Kane's monotoned voice filled the room, making everyone including Dean turn towards the man. "I need to see the Shield in my office as soon as possible." Kane said as his eyes ran around the room, making sure to stop on Seth, Roman, Angel, and him.

Without another word, Kane walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Seth asked as he crossed his arms.

"I have no idea." Roman sighed.

Dean turned back to his teammates to see Angel blinking as she stared at the door that Kane had just walked out of. "He didn't say anything about meeting with us earlier." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, I guess we should go see what he wants." Seth sighed as he grabbed his vest out of his locker.

Dean sat there and watched his brothers finish getting ready. After everyone was good to go, the four of them left the locker room and headed down to the makeshift office that was set up for Kane to do his 'job' in, whatever that might be. Director of Operations….what the hell was that? He hadn't been able to figure out what Kane did other than be a lap dog for the Authority. Vickie Guerrero was the one who set up the matches, Hunter and Stephanie were the ones who ran the show, so what the hell did Kane do?

As they walked into the office, his eyes instantly landed on the camera crew that were setting up on the far side of the small room, and a sigh came from him. Well this meant that Kane wanted more than some friendly banter. This meant that this had something to do with the show.

Leading the pack, Dean walked up towards the 'Devil's Favorite Demon,' with a scowl on his face.

When Kane noticed them, a small smirk appeared on his face. "You may be wondering why I asked you here. Gentlemen, we need to talk. Last week on Raw you lost to the Wyatt family….again."

 _Yeah like you have to tell us that._ Dean glared at the man.

"The first time was because you abandoned your teammates." Kane's attention turned solely on him and he could feel the instantly rush of anger that coursed through him. He couldn't believe that Kane was bringing up what happened at Elimination Chamber. The Authority were the ones who wanted to bury the hatchet about Bray Wyatt locking Angel in a closet. So why was Kane acting like it was his fault that he left the fight?

"Which is exactly what you did Monday on Raw, Seth. And then on Smackdown the four of you aired your dirty laundry in public in the most unprofessional manner."

 _Why was he tell them this?_ Dean pursed his lips. They already knew what happened, they didn't need a recap. "So, is there a point to all this?"

"The point is… that the Shield has proven itself to being valuable assets in the past." _Ah._ He knew what this was about now. Kane had something for the three of them to do and he wanted to make sure that they could still handle it. "As Director of Operations I've taking it upon myself to light a fire under the three of you…"

"Four." Dean mumbled under his breath as he stared up at Kane.

"…to see if you still remain a valuable asset or if you have become disposable." Dean returned the glare that he got from Kane. If the man wasn't careful, he would indeed light a fire under him, but not the kind of fire that he wants.

"It seems to me, that the first cracks in the Shield appeared, when you two lost the WWE tag team title to the Rhodes Brothers. So tonight, you will face the Rhodes Brothers to see if you can exorcise that demon."

"Alright, that's cool." Seth was the first one of them to speak up. Which was probably a good thing because if he didn't then Dean would have, and he might have regretted what would have come out of his mouth. "We'll take on the Rhodes Brothers any time. But Kane I'm kind of wondering, is this about us? Or are you trying to deflect a little of the attention away from the fact that last week on Main Event you got pinned by Daniel Bryan."

"Again!"

 **A.A.A**

Angel had to stop herself from laughing as she watched Dean get into Kane's face with a smirk. Though it that didn't get her laughing then the annoyed look on Kane's face as all three men laughed at him did.

"Oh yeah." Seth said as Roman whispered in his ear. "Or last week on Smackdown when The Big Show knocked you out and you got pinned by Daniel Bryan."

"Again."

"Enough!" Kane yelled, making her jump.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned towards her with a slight smirk on his face. "Wow, someone's cranky." He mouthed before turning back towards Kane.

Just barely able to stifle a laugh, she turned to see Kane glaring down at her, making her slink back into her spot. Kane recomposed himself. "I am giving you the opportunity tonight, to step it up now go do it!"

"Oh, we'll step up." She wasn't surprised when Dean stepped into Kane's face. "We always do. And we'll exorcise that demon that you're talking about."

"Just like we'll destroy any other demon that gets in our way." Roman took his turn. "Believe that Kane….and believe in the Shield."

Dean gave her a tap on the shoulder as he nodded towards the door of Kane's office. Without letting Kane get another word in, the four of them walked out of the office.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" She chuckled as she looked around at the three men around her. "Did you have to threaten the Director of Operations?"

A chorus chuckle echoed through the hallway. "Of course, Babygirl." Roman winked.

"It's what we do." Seth smirked.

She shook her head at them. "Well at least we got Seth and Roman a match for tonight."

"A match?" Dean snickered. "This isn't going to be a match; this is going to a slaughter."

"Easy champ." She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. A twinkle came to Dean's eye, but the man seemed to stop whatever it was and shake his head. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head again.

"What?" Curiosity hit her. She wanted to know what that twinkle was.

"Nothing."

"Dean."

He let out a sigh as he looked around slightly. Giving his shoulder a roll, he leant down so that his mouth was right next to her ear. Her face instantly heated up as she felt his warm breath against her skin. "Curiosity killed the cat, but I guess I should tell you this if we're going to give this thing a shot. With me, you're never going to get easy."

Her eyes widened as her breath caught her in her throat and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind raced with Dean's words as she watched him, Seth, and Roman turn into the locker room without even looking back at her. She couldn't believe that he had just said that. Well really she could believe it, it fit what she knew of the man so well but god, she wasn't expecting it.

 _With me, you're never going to get easy._ Dean's voice bounced around her head. She could take that in so many ways and all of them started up those beetterflies in her stomach.

"Angel?"

Dumbfounded, she turned towards where her name was called from when she saw a crew member slowly making their way up to them. "Huh?"

"Kane, just informed up that Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns have a match against the Brotherhood." The crew member told her.

"That's right." She said still not completely there.

"He also said that it's scheduled after Jack Swagger and Big E's match." He said.

"Ok?"

"Which is right now."

"What!" Her mind snapped back to reality as she quickly turned away and rushed towards the locker room. She didn't bother to knock as the ran into the room.

 **…**

Only moments later, the four of them were standing outside the top entrance waiting for the Shield theme song to start playing. And she was still trying to catch her breath. Once again, the match before theirs didn't last nearly as long as they thought it would and they had to run to get into their spots.

"Why the hell would Kane give us a match that was so soon." Seth sighed as he took a swig of his water.

"Because, he's a corporate sellout bastard who likes to throw his weight around." Dean sighed.

She watched as all three of the men, dumped what was left of their waters up over their heads to wet down their hair.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

"Here we go." Dean smirked as they started through the crowd and down to the ring.

At the bottom of the stairs, Angel noticed that Dean had stopped and put his knees out for her to use like a step, just like he did all the time. And yet, she couldn't help but blush.

 _Pull yourself together._ She yelled at herself as she quickly made her way up and over the barricade. Though she couldn't help it. This was the first time that he had helped her over the barricade since they kissed. For Smackdown and the house shows, there had been a chair standing there for her to use but not this time. And though she had gotten use to the fact that he helped her over the barricade, it was different now. Now there was sort of a thing between them.

"If your face gets any redder the trainers are going to come and check to see if you're bleeding." Dean whispered into her ear as he landed next to her. Though his warning just made her blush more. A slightly smirk appeared on his face as he popped the gum that he was chewing and walked up the steel step.

Stunned from what Dean had said, she was just barely able to get out of the way of the camera crew who rushed Roman as soon as he landed on the other side of the barrier. Shaking her head at them,

When she got into her spot against the apron, she looked up to see Dean had made his way over to Seth. As he gave the man a smack on the back, she heard him tell Seth to beat the Rhodes Brothers within an inch of their life.

She took a deep breath and prayed that Dean was joking as the Shield's theme stopped and Dean jumped down beside her. Their eyes met, and she instantly glanced away from him. A heavy hand hit her shoulder as the bell rang to start the match.

Trying to regain herself, she looked up into the ring to see that Seth was starting things off with Cody Rhodes. Excitement filled her as she watched the two grapples for control. It was an honor to see firsthand one of her hero's sons in the ring. She loved Dusty Rhodes and she always thought it was cool that his sons teamed up as the Brotherhood.

 _Sorry Dusty, your boys are going down._ She said as she clapped her hands for Seth who had just finished stamping Cody into the far corner.

Not giving the man a moment to catch his breath, Seth went right in for a suplex, but Cody fought against him; again and again he tried until it was Seth who was the one picked up off his feet.

She gave a small gasp as Cody showed off for a moment; holding Seth up in the air for quite some time before dropping him down onto his face.

She couldn't help but cringe as she leaned forwards to get a better look at Seth. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Dean had pushed himself away from where she was standing and was starting to pace around.

 _This is going to fun._ She sighed as Seth kicked out of a pin.

Cody manhandled Seth until he got him up and over to his and Goldust's corner where he tagged in his older brother. Goldust got in and dropped right to his knees before delivering a hard punch to Seth's stomach making him crouch over in pain.

"Come on, Seth." She heard Dean mumble as he made his way back to his spot next to her. Glancing over to him, she saw that both his hands were on the apron and he was leaning so far forwards, that he could kiss the bottom rope if he wanted to.

He was watching the match with such intensity that it seemed like the world other than what was going on in the ring had disappeared to the man. In fact, he seemed to be absentmindedly licking his lips and playing his gum.

A loud smack against the mat drew her attention back towards the match. She blinked as she saw Seth being pinned again. _When did that happen?_

Seth kicked out at two and Goldust instantly picked him up by the arm. Still holding Seth, Goldust tagged in Cody who quickly went up to the top rope before jumping off and punching Seth in the gut.

As Cody pushed Seth into the corner that was closest to Dean, Dean slowly stepped backwards so that he was a couple good feet away from the apron, only coming back once Cody had whipped Seth across the ring and into the far turnbuckles. She realized that Dean was trying his hardest to not get in trouble, not give the ref any reason to say that he was interfering with the match.

Across the ring, Seth reached up to grab the second rope trying to use it to get to his feet. Though Cody reached down and grabbed Seth's feet, lifting him up so that he was completely off the mat. However, when he tried to fling Seth off the ropes, Seth used the momentum to flip himself and land right on his feet, earning him a huge cheer from the audience.

"There you go!" She clapped as Seth grabbed Cody and threw him face first into the turnbuckle.

Beside her she heard Dean laugh. "That's how it's done." He said looking at her with a wink

Angel smiled back at him but had to quickly look away. Which she was thankful that she did as she got to watch Seth smash Cody into the Shield's corner and give him a few good kicks before tagging out to Roman.

"Go get him Ro!" Dean called as Roman quickly got into the ring.

Roman grabbed ahold of Cody and threw him right to the mat before going for a quick pin. Cody kicked out a two, but it didn't seem to faze the Samoan as he was far from through with Cody.

Hard hit after hard hit, Roman keep Cody right where he wanted him and that was trapped in the Shield's corner.

After a hard headbutt, Cody fell against the ropes right in front of her. The ref came quickly over and pulled Roman away.

Feeling herself getting pulled back away from the ring, she glanced up to see Dean with a huge smile on his face as he stepped backwards with his free hand up. Again, making sure that the ref couldn't call him or her on interfering.

Looking back at the fight, she saw Roman holding Cody against the ropes, while he raked his forearm across the man's face. Though as she watched, her brain seemed to not be able to focus on what was going on in the ring, due to a calming warmth that started up her back. Without even looking back she knew instantly what it was. Dean.

She could feel the man practically plastered against her back as he pulled her away from the apron. In fact, he was so close that she could smell the winter freshness of the gum that he was chomping on.

When Seth tagged in and Roman pulled Cody back away from the ropes, Dean finally let her go.

"There you go Ro! Prove to them that they're not better than you. Keep on him."

And just like that the warmth was gone.

But she couldn't focus on that. Giving her head a quick shake, she turned back to the fight to see Seth hit Cody with a SnapMare before landing a knee to the face. She gave a hiss for Cody as Seth went for the pin.

When Cody kicked out, Seth instantly went in for a submission hold. Wrapping his arms around the man's head and clasping them together in front of his face.

"Rip that nose ring off!" Dean called as he leaned under the bottom rope.

"Dean." She sighed.

"What?" He glanced down at her. "It's not smart to wear a nose ring while wrestling."

"But you wear an earring?" She said pointing up to the small hoop earrings that stuck out of his left ear.

Dean brought his hand up and gave a small tug on his earlobe. "That's different."

"How?"

"His is in his nose and mines in my ear." He smirked. "Keep up." She chuckled and shook her head at the man as Roman tagged in.

Roman threw Cody across the ring into the turnbuckles only to do it again. After Cody smashed into the corner once more, Roman took off and went for a flying corner clothesline looking thing, only for Cody to get out of the way; making Roman smash himself against the turnbuckle himself.

The man took the time that the hit gave him to make his way over to his corner and tag in Goldust.

Booking it into the ring, Goldust bounced off the ropes and hit Roman with a hard clothesline that knocked him down onto the mat. As Roman tried to get back up to his feet, Goldust hit him again.

It looked like Goldust had gotten control of the match, that was until he went to Irish Whip the Roman across the ring.

Roman was able to turn the move around on the older man and Goldust was the one sent across the ring. Being a veteran that he was, Goldust was able to get control of himself and stop himself from smashing into ropes before turning around and hitting Roman with a big right hand.

Using the moment of Roman being dazed, Goldust turned around and knocked Seth from the apron.

"Seth!"

"Shit."

Both her and Dean made their way over to where Seth was sprawled out on the floor. Dropping down to her knees, Angel checked over the man making sure he was ok, while Dean kept his eye on the match.

"I'm good." Seth said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she noticed how wobbly his legs were.

"Yeah, just got to get my head back on." He stumbled his way towards the corner of the ring.

Sighing, she got up off the floor as she tried to catch up on what she missed.

In the ring, Goldust was still in control and out of the ring Dean wasn't very happy about that. The man beside her was moving around like he wasn't able to stand still. Taking a step forward only to take a step back. He then would turn around on his heels only to repeat all the steps again. It was like some aggravated dance.

"No. No." Goldust made his way up to the top rope only to land a cross body on both Roman and Seth. "Fuck." Dean cursed as he threw his hands up and over his head. She could tell that it was killing the man not to be able to help his brothers out.

Though the hit, didn't keep Roman down for long. He got up and raced after Goldust who had made his way to the far side of the ring. Goldust must have seen him coming, because the man dropped down with the top rope in his hands taking it down with him. Not able to stop himself, Roman was set hurling over the rope and smashed onto the floor near the ramp.

Letting out a gasp, Angel made her way around the ring. Only stopping when she realized that Seth was also thrown over the top rope and onto Roman who tried to catch him.

Her heart dropped as she realized that the Rhodes Brothers weren't about to let Seth and Roman get back to their feet without a fight. Cody took off across the ring, using both the rope and the steel pool to help launch himself into Roman while Goldust plowed into Seth.

"Shit." She heard Dean let out a bunch of choice words as he made his way passed her and over towards where his friends were laying on the floor. She could see the anger rolling off of him as he unbuckled the US title from his waist.

"Dean." She rushed over to him and moved so that she was in front of him with her hand on his stomach; 'holding' him back. Though right now she suspected that it would be easier to hold back a freight train.

"Back it up Ambrose." She heard the ref call as Dean paced around.

"Come on, Dean." She tried to calm him down. "You don't want to get them DQed right? They got this."

He let out a growl like noise as he threw his title against the steel steps, but he did indeed backed away. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and grabbed the discarded title before following the twitchy and volatile man back to their side of the ring.

 **D.D.D**

Thank god for Angel. Dean sighed as he made his way back to the Shield's side of the ring. If she wasn't there to calm him down, he knew that he would have jumped into the fray and got his brothers DQed and right after they just got back on the same page, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

As he leaned against the apron, watching as Roman and Goldust squared off in the ring, he gave a glance back to the woman who was standing beside him holding his title in her arms. He had to stop himself from laughing as he watched her jump up and down while she watched the match. Her lips pursed in almost a serious way.

Suddenly the urge that had been plaguing him for the last week hit him again. Ever since their kiss last Monday he had wanted to pull her into his arm and plaster his lips against hers. But he had to remind her that a girl like her would probably want to take things slow….Something that he wasn't used to at all.

Still staring at her lips, he gave a shake of his head and turned back towards the match. Roman had just tagged out to Seth who was now holding Goldust in a laying headlock, in the middle of the ring. Though the hold didn't last long, as Goldust slowly made his way to his feet again.

"CM Punk!" The crowd started to cheer CM Punk over and over, and it made him roll his eyes. CM Punk hasn't been to work in weeks and yet the crowd thinks that chanting his name with magically summon the guy. _Shut the fuck up._

Taking a deep breath, he watched as Seth hit Goldust with a running splash in the corner, that sent Goldust down on his stomach so that his head was resting on the bottom rope. Dean knew right then and there what was going to happen even before it did. And just like he predicted, Seth rolled his way over to Roman and tagged the man in.

"Get him man." He said as Roman hopped off the apron and took off towards Goldust, leaping at the right moment, he smashed his boot into the side of Goldust's head.

God damn, he loved that move. There was just something beautiful about it. Not being able to stop himself, he quickly made his way around the ring and over to Roman. Nodding his head, he watched as the man turned with a huge smile on his face.

"As beautiful as ever, man." They fist bumped before Roman made his way into the ring.

Sauntering his way back over to where Angel was standing, shaking her head. He gave her a smirk. "What? Am I not allowed to show appreciation for my brother's talents?"

"You are." She told him as she placed his title on the steel steps. "I just think it's cute how excited you get when he does that move." She smirked back at him as she made her way closer to where Seth was on the apron.

 _Cute?_ He pursed his lips as turned to see Roman literally dragging Goldust over to their corner. Suddenly it didn't matter what Angel called him.

"You're the Big Dog!" He called up to his best friend. "You got him right where you want him, keep him that way."

A smirk appeared on Roman's face as he pointed down to Goldust. "He ain't going nowhere, look at him."

Dean nodded his head as he started to pace around the side of the ring. He knew that the match was almost over. There wasn't much more Goldust could do, not after Roman's boot to the head. And with Goldust out of commission, it wouldn't take long for them to ware down Cody to the same point.

Though his certainty wavered when Goldust kicked out of a pin. Even though Roman was able to keep a hand on the man, it was still surprising that the man kicked out at all. However it didn't seem like Roman let it get the better of him as he mocked Cody while pulling Goldust back into the corner.

Holding back Goldust, he tagged in Seth.

"Good show in there, Roman!" Angel called up to him as she clapped her hands.

"Thanks." Roman said as he glanced towards Dean.

Dean gave a shake of his head, as he turned back towards the ring, to see that Seth had Goldust in a hand lock type of submission move which seemed to really be putting the pain in the older man.

"There you go." Dean nodded his head as he leaned against the apron. It looked like Goldust was going to tap out, only for the man to somehow get to his feet and hit Seth in the face.

 _What will keep this old man down?_ Dean asked as he slammed his hands against the apron.

Though as if to answer his question, Seth flipped up and kicked Goldust right in the side of the head, knocking the man right to the mat. And though the hit looked to put Goldust out, it also seemed to have taken a lot out of Seth who quickly made his way over to Roman for the tag; while holding his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Angel made her way over to Seth who had rolled out of the ring, checking to see if he was alright. Making him sigh, he still wasn't over what happened last week and though Angel told him over and over that it was ok to be upset about what Seth did; he almost felt like shit that he had little to no care to check on the man right now.

Although a small bit of relief did hit him, as Seth made his way back up to the apron to taunt Goldust. _He's ok._

When he turned his attention back to Roman, he realized that the big guy had gotten himself distracted by Cody. _Come on Ro. Keep your eyes on the prize._

When Roman did turn back around to go after Goldust the man was able to scoop him up for a Powerslam.

 _Where's the old man get the energy?_ The man seemed almost dead just two seconds ago but somehow, he had enough in the tank to do a move like that. Well, they were Dusty's kids.

Both Roman and Goldust were down and the crowd seemed to be on Goldust's side as they chanted his name, but Dean could care less about that. What he cared about was if Roman was going to make it to tag Seth in on time.

Rolling himself around, the powerhouse slowly inched his way over to the corner with his hand out for Seth who was practically leaping over the ropes to tag in. The tag was made, and Seth took off and grabbed Goldust's leg before he could tag out to Cody.

Though his plan didn't work as Goldust was able to kick Seth off and out of the ring, giving him enough time to tag out to his younger brother.

"Damn it."

 **A.A.A.**

Angel stood there in awe as she watched Cody and Seth square off in the ring. She was checking over Roman who had taken a nasty Powerslam from Goldust and she couldn't believe the match was still going and going at the pace that it was.

Seth had just kicked out a roll up pin that had even Dean on edge as he paced back and forth on the outside of the ring. So much for the slaughter the boys thought this was going to be. She didn't think that any of the three men thought that Cody and Goldust were going to give them as much as a fight as they were.

After rolling over Seth, Cody quickly made his way over to the ropes, jumped up and smashed a kick into the side of Roman's face that knocked the man right back off the apron.

"Oh my god!"

This was certainly not going how the Shield planned as Cody landed a Moonsault on Seth, before rolling him up into a pin.

"Shit." Dean called as he made his way over towards the apron.

"Dean!" She yelled as she tried to stop him. She knew that he was going to try to break up the pin, but if he did, he would DQ the match.

Thank god he didn't have to. Seth was able to kick out at two and Dean dropped down off the apron with a look of almost horror on his face, like he had just realized what he was about to do.

"Oh god!" Her eyes shot wide as she watched whatever strange move Cody was trying to land on Seth. He had him in almost a ball over his head as he walked him around towards the center of the ring.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked the same question as she was. "Come on, Seth you have to get out of that."

Though the man didn't. Cody smashed Seth against the mat with all his might, before going for a cover that Roman who had somehow got up into the ring without her noticing, broke up.

Before anyone could capitalize, Roman was hit by a drop kick by Goldust who seemed to come out of nowhere.

Though the split second of relief that Roman provided him seemed to be enough to let Seth get ahold of himself. He quickly made his way over and tossed Goldust out of the ring.

"Seth watch out!" She cried as Cody got to his feet. Seth turned around just in time to jump over whatever attack that Cody had planned only to bounce off the ropes and smash face first right into Cody.

Somehow Cody was able to say on his feet, Seth though was not. She cringed as she watched him fall down onto his stomach. Though as the man fell, Roman was able to get to his feet, get into the ring and lad a Spear on Goldust.

Distracted by Roman, Cody almost didn't see Seth getting to his feet. Though reacting just in time, he was able to grab Seth for a Cross Rhodes, which Seth was then able to counter out of by flipping Cody over his shoulder.

"Get him Seth!" She yelled not being able to take much more of this. And seeming to answer her prayers, Seth caught Cody who was going for a Disaster kick. He hit him with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb, before landing a Curb Stomp on him and going for the cover.

One. Two. Three. Ding. Ding. Ding.

Letting a huge breath in reprieve she turned her attention towards Dean who made his way up the steel steps with his US title in hand.

She smiled as she watched him congratulate both Roman and Seth. She knew that he still wasn't a hundred percent with Seth, so to see him at least trying to forgive him made her happy.

As she went to make her way into the ring to join her team she heard Michael Cole's voice come from behind her. "So, Reigns and Rollins win tonight, can Dean Ambrose retain his United States Championship tomorrow night on the WWE Network verse Mark Henry?"

Spinning around, she blinked at the three men on commentary. _Did Cole just say that Dean had a match tomorrow verse Mark Henry?_ She gave her head a shake. He couldn't have. How would Dean have a match that she didn't know about.

She knew that at the meeting today, they never brought up Dean having any type of match at Main Event. She would have remembered that. Turning her head back towards the three men in the ring, she watched as they celebrate. She wanted to join in, but her head was too wrapped up in what she just heard.

There was no way…but then again, Kane was trying to test the boys for something…

Realization slowly hit her. Dean had a match tomorrow against Mark Henry for the US title….. _Oh boy.._

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: I thought It was funny that Dean is kind of picking on her, sweetly mind you. And to answer the questions you have...we'll see.**

 **Labinnacslove: They are cute together! I agree fully.**

 **Canadice: Here's more! You don't have to beg.**

 **Skovko: Well I will say she's having some sort of an affect on him, but i'm not sure that he was angry enough to start hitting him like he was before.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Welcome to Chapter Thirty Nine! I hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write.**

 **Monday Night Raw: March 10, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/8/19**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

"That's how you do it!" Angel giggled as she watched Dean give Seth a smack on the chest as they made their way backstage. It was nice to see that Dean was getting back to better terms with Seth or at least good enough terms that he was celebrating their win with him.

Though who wouldn't be celebrating after that match. Seth and Roman's match against the Rhodes Brothers might not have been the slaughter that the boys thought it would be, it was still a very fun match. One that took her for surprise over and over. Especially that ending.

However ever since the end of the match, her mind had been on something completely different. She was trying to put together two and two when it came to this mystery match tomorrow that Michael Cole had been talking about. He had said something about Dean having a match against Mark Henry at Main Event tomorrow for the United States Championship. But she had never heard a word about this match, in fact she didn't even know that they were going to be needed at Main Event.

And if she didn't know about the match, she knew that Dean had no idea about this rematch that he was going to have in just a few hours. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at the man in front of her. How on Earth was she going to break the news to him?

"Congratulations boys." Kane seemed to step out of the shadows, clapping his hands slowly. "Congratulations indeed."

All four of them stopped dead in their spots as they turned and looked up at the Director of Operations. Instantly she could tell that all the good feelings and celebration was gone.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" Seth said sounding less than thrilled.

Kane didn't seem fazed by Seth's tone as he stood there with a smirk on his face. "I'm here on behalf of the Authority to congratulate you on your victory tonight."

"Oh?" Dean pursed his lips as he looked up at Kane. "Does that mean you're going to tell about this 'job' that you have for us?"

Kane's smirk grew as he turned his attention to Dean. "Seth and Roman have proven that they are still valuable assets to the Authority. You on the other hand…have not."

"Right." Dean nodded his head and strummed his fingers against the US title. "I'm guessing that I'm going to have a 'chance' to prove myself."

"You do." Kane told him. "Tomorrow."

She watched as the wheels in Dean's head started turning. "Alright…so are you going to tell me who I'm going up against?"

"Mark Henry." She burled out before Kane even had a chance to answer. Now it all made sense about why there was a secret match that she hadn't heard about and it was so Kane had the chance to drop this bombshell on Dean himself. Which meant she had just ruined his plan.

Bracing for the glare that she was sure she was going to be getting, she looked up at the man, though nothing could prepare her for the dark glare that was aimed right at her.

 _I just had to open my mouth._ She sighed as she shrunk back in her spot. Much to her surprise her line of sight to Kane was cut off by two broad shoulders as both Dean and Roman stepped up in front of her shoulder to shoulder.

Kane gave a chuckle as he turned his attention back to Dean. "Yes. That is correct." He crossed his arms. "Mark Henry wanted a rematch and the Authority thought it would be best for business."

"Of course, you did." She heard Dean mumble under his breath.

"Plus, we want to see whether or not you can beat Mark Henry by yourself or if you still need the help of your teammates."

She was quite confused when she saw Kane's eyes didn't go over to Seth and Roman but towards her. Was he saying that she was the one that help Dean with his match? What kind of help would she provided? It wasn't like she was about to jump in the ring and threaten to take on the World's Strongest Man by herself. That would be a bad idea.

"On behalf of the Authority, I wish you good luck." Kane gave a chuckle as he turned around and left them standing there in the hallway.

"Shit." Dean grumbled as he swung his fist out at nothing. "I should have known he would pull something like this."

Sighing she gave a sigh as she watched Seth and Roman try to pump and calm Dean down at the same time. Part of her wanted to go over and join in and help them, but she had her own things to worry about.

This sudden match out of nowhere changed everything that she had planned. And now she had to be Miss Manger and call the hotel to could get their rooms for three days sooner then they originally planned on, not to mention that she had get a rental car for the trip, the two-hour trip that they now had to make someone either tonight or tomorrow morning.

"Angel, are you alright?" She heard someone ask.

She looked up to see all three of them looking at her with a puzzled look on their faces. "Huh?"

"You seem like you're off in LaLa land." Seth laughed at him.

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled up at him. "I was just trying to figure out all the plans I needed to change now that we're need for Main Event." She sighed. "While I make a few phone calls why don't you guys pack up so we can head out."

 **D.D.D**

Dean let out a huge groan as he leaned back against the cold concrete wall of the of the arena hallway. He had to leave the locker room because it was so loud even with his earbuds in, and he needed a nice quiet place to be able to come up with a game plan for tomorrow. How on Earth was he going to beat a guy that he had to be DQed against last time, just to stop from losing his title?

Drawing in a long inhale he let his eyes close and let his mind wonder while music blasted in his ears. Though almost as soon as he shut out the rest of the world, something grabbed his arm.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Angel standing next to him looking exhausted. "Hey, what's up?" He asked as he pulled his earbuds out and turned off his music.

"I was going to ask you that." She yawned. "Why you are waiting out here all by yourself?"

"I needed peace and quiet to think." He wrapped his earbuds around his phone and put it into his pocket. "Other than that, just waiting for you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't think that it was going to take that long. Turns out that hotels don't like it when you change your reservations this close to when you supposed to be there. Especially when you're trying to come in three days earlier than expected."

He kind of felt bad as he looked down at Angel. Before she was their manager, when things like this happened, they just seemed to be magically taken care of but now all the hassle falls on her shoulders. "Sounds rough."

"Yeah, but it's my job." She gave him a small smile. "I'm just happy that I was able to make it work."

"Well that's good." He cursed at himself, hoping that he didn't sound as stupid as he felt he did. He had known for a long time that small talk wasn't something that he was very good but for some reason he felt like he should at least try with her. Although the more he did try the more stupid he felt.

"We're going to be running around like chickens with their heads chopped off tomorrow." She sighed. "We have to get up, go to the gym, grab something to eat and head out for North Little Rock…."

Her voice started to tune out as he looked down at her. His eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips and the mischievous part of his mind turned on. If he leaned in and gave her a kiss right now, what would she do? Would she even let him? Would she blush?

Of course, she would blush. She blushed over the smallest of things. He had seen her blush over asking for if someone had a pencil before. _Damn it._ He almost let out a groan.

He had slowly developed a love for the way she looked when she was blushing and the way she tried to hide it. Especially when she tried to hide it from Roman, after they kissed last time. It was so cute that _he_ almost broke. God, the more he thought about the more he wanted to see the look again.

Without thinking he leaned forward, his eyes glued to her lips.

"Angel?" A voice stopped him when he was just inches away from pressing his lips against hers.

Letting out a groan he pulled away quickly and turned around. He didn't know if he should be happy or pissed that someone interrupted him, all he knew was he was so close….

Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the crew member who was making their way up towards Angel.

"Hey?" She didn't seem fazed at all. "What's up?"

"Michael Cole is looking for you."

"He's looking for me?" She blinked at the man.

"Yeah he wants to talk to you about something." The crew member told her. "He's in the gorilla waiting for you, right now."

"Oh ok." Dean watched as she instantly grew tense as she turned towards him. "Well I guess I'll go see what Michael Cole wants." She sighed. "Hopefully this doesn't take as long. If everyone is ready, we'll leave when I'm finish."

Dean nodded as she basically ran down the hallway. After she disappeared out of the line of sight, he leaned back against the wall again. He couldn't believe that he had just been inches away from kissing Angel once again.

If it wasn't of the crew member, he would have. Not being able to stop himself, he glared at the man that was sauntering off.

 _What the hell is wrong with me._

 **A.A.A**

Angel was almost out of the breath as she raced down the hallway towards the gorilla. The whole way there, she tried to figure out what Michael Cole wanted with her. They have seen each other in passing and of course she knew how he was, but the whole time working here, she hadn't been introduced to the man at all. So why did he want to speak to her now?

As the gorilla came into the view, she saw Michael Cole standing there surrounded by different crew members and staff, talking all about the show. She felt kind of awkward interrupting them, but she forced herself to walk up to the group of people.

"Um excess me." She said fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"Angel!" Michael Cole turned and called out to her. "Hello there. I don't think we've ever officially met." As he stepped forward and put out his hand for her and the group of crew members and staff seemed to vanish.

She took his hand and gave it shake. "We haven't. And let me just say it's an honor meeting you."

"Thank you and let me tell you that it's an honor to meet the wonderful manager of the Shield."

"Thank you." She could feel her face grow warm at the compliment and didn't that just make her feel more embarrassed then before.

"Well, I'm sure your wondering why I called for you." He said getting right down to business. "I was wondering if by any chance I could get a one on one interview with you tomorrow during the taping of Main Event."

Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked up at the man in front of her. "An interview with me?" She asked. Maybe she misheard him. Surly he wanted to interview one of the boys or all three of them.

Though when he nodded his head, she felt the weight of the world hit her shoulders. "I want to get to know the infamous Angel Miles a bit better and I'm sure that the WWE Universe would like to as well." _Infamous?_ "So, what do you say?"

"Um…" She chewed on her bottom lip. What did she say? "Yeah that sounds like fun." She forced herself to say yes as her brain was throwing up a whole load of red flags. This interview didn't sound like fun at all. These one on one interviews normally went more in depth with things unlike the interviews with Renee.

"Good." He nodded, and as if on cue a few staff members came back over and surrounded him. It was like they were waiting in the wings for them to finish. Maybe they were. "See you tomorrow then."

She watched as Michael Cole was quickly escorted down the hall. Which was fine with her. She felt like she was going to have a full-blown panic attack and she would rather that the legendary Michael Cole wasn't around to see it.

Trying to take deep breaths, she thought about what he could possibly ask her during their one on one interview tomorrow and all the answers she was coming up with just made her panic more. She was almost a hundred percent sure that he was going to ask her about Randy's attack and about what happened at Elimination Chamber.

Giving her head a shake, she tried to get her mind off the impending interview and back on her job as she made her way to the locker room to get ready to leave. She ended up reciting the Shield's schedule over and over just to make sure the interview didn't creep back into her mind.

Finally getting to the locker room, she gave a knock on the door and waited for her ok. As soon as she heard someone say that she was good to come in, she quickly opened the door and made her way through to where Her and the boys' stuff was piled up.

That's when she noticed that only one of the three men that she was looking for was sitting at the metal fold up table. Pausing a moment, she slowly walked up to the side of the table. "Hey, where did Seth and Roman go?"

Dean glanced up and gave his neck a crack. "They went down to catering, to gather up some leftovers."

She gave a nod and looked around to see that they boys had already packed up their things and judging by the way Dean was lounging around it was safe to say that they were ready to go. Which was good. She wanted to get back to the hotel and go to sleep; between fighting with the hotels and the rental car place and now stressing about the interview, she was exhausted.

"So, what did Cole want?"

"Oh, he wants to have an interview with me tomorrow during Main Event." She said trying to sound like she wasn't having a heart attack, as she went through her bag making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"You don't sound thrilled by this." She heard Dean chuckle slightly.

"I'm just nervous." She looked over her shoulder to see that he was now leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he watched her. "I'm just worrying about how I'm going to answer some of his questions." She sighed. "Like what if he asks me about Elimination Chamber."

He popped the gum that he was chewing on. "If he asks then just tell him that we thought it would be better if you weren't out there during the fight so that we left you backstage or something like that."

"But what if he asks about you?"

"Then." He paused for a moment. "Then tell him that I ended up being knocked out in the hallway."

Well that answered what she was going to say about Elimination Chamber, but there was a part of her that felt bad. She knew that Dean didn't want people to think that he was knocked out by Bray Wyatt, but they weren't allowed to talk about the true reason that he wasn't able to come back to the match. She gave a shudder.

"There's something else, isn't there." Dean asked.

She looked up at him and sighed…. "Randy."

Dean cocked his head. "What about Randy?"

"This is my first interview, so I have a feeling that he's going to ask me about what happened between me and Randy. Or at least how I met the Shield."

"And?"

"And, it's still a strange thing for me to talk about." She played with the strap of her little backpack. "Plus, don't really know what happened."

"You don't know what happened?"

"I never watched the video of that night."

Dean let out a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair. "You haven't watched the video?"

"I can't seem to bring myself to do it." She told him. "I've tried a couple of times, but each time, I freak out and turn it off." She turned completely away from him in embarrassment. She knew that it was stupid that she couldn't bring herself to watch a video that was over a month old.

A sigh came from the man. "Would it help if I watched it with you?"

"What?" She turned back towards him, to see that he was picking at some of the chipped off paint on the table.

"Would it help you if I watched the video with you?" His eyes flickered up towards her before going back to the paint.

"You would do that?"

He stopped what he was doing and drew his brows together. "Yeah. I mean if it's going to help you feel better. Of course, I'll watch it with you." She could have sworn that she heard his voice crack slightly. "I mean if you want."

"You don't know how amazing that would be." She said as her chest swelled at Dean's kindness.

"Alright." He nodded his head. "When we get back…"

"Hello, hello!" Seth's voice echoed through the room cutting off Dean. "There you are."

"Hey." She smiled up at the two men who were making their way through the room with drinks in their hands. "Did you get something good at catering?"

"A few sandwiches and they had some really good pasta salad." Roman answered.

 **D.D.D**

Dean gave his neck a good crack as he stretched out in the passenger seat. After Seth and Roman came back it took them another thirty minutes to get out of arena, for as soon as they walked out towards the parking lot, they were bombarded by fans. All of them wanting pictures and autographs. Which wasn't bad, if it wasn't already almost midnight and that they had to get up early tomorrow.

He would be fine but…He glanced back at Angel who was already have asleep in the back of the car. Ever since the end of the Seth and Roman's match she looked like she could fall asleep on her feet and yet their day wasn't done.

As Seth and Roman got their things, he had quickly sent her a text saying that he would meet her up in her room to watch the video of Randy attacking her, so that she could at least talk about it a little during her interview. Though he wasn't sure that she was going to make it.

"So, do you have a game plan for tomorrow?" Seth asked as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Do I ever?"

"Well you're going to need to come up with something." Roman chimed in. "I don't think that another DQ against the same guys is going to be good for your title reign."

"Don't worry I won't need to be DQed." He gritted his teeth as his brothers asked the same things that he had been asking himself all night. "Trust me."

He saw both of them give a nod as Seth pulled into the hotel parking lot. Once he had the car turned off, Roman stirred Angel and the four of them gathered up their things and made their way into the hotel.

"Get some sleep, Babygirl." Roman called out as they got out of the elevator, leaving Angel behind.

"You too." She yawned out as the doors closed behind them.

"You think that she's going to make it to her room?" Seth laughed as they headed down the hallway.

"I'm not sure man." Roman chimed in. "They need to start giving her rooms on the same floor as ours."

"She rooms with Renee that's why she's up with the crew still." Dean sighed as Roman opened the door to their room, while Seth went to the next room over.

"She could always room with us." He heard Seth through the door that connect the two rooms.

Dean gave a roll of his eyes as he threw his bag on his bed. "Yeah I'm sure she would be totally comfortable sharing the same room as three men." _That sounds just like Miss Innocent._

Roman shook his head. "You two can stay up and bicker all night, but I'm talking a shower and going to bed."

"Yeah, I'm going to hit the hey here in a bit." Seth said as he walked over to the conjoining door. "See you in the morning."

"Night." Dean said as Seth closed the door. He waited until Roman was in the shower, before grabbing his wallet and phone and heading out of the room. He was hoping that Angel was still awake, and that Renee wasn't back from the arena yet. She was normally one of the last ones to leave and was hoping that that tradition kept up tonight.

Taking the elevator up to Angel's floor, he made his way down the hallway and gave a knock on her door. He almost thought that she had fallen asleep, until he heard what sounded like scrambling behind the door.

Quickly the door opened, and his eyes widened. She was wearing the same tiny red shirt and black short that he had seen her in after Smackdown a couple of weeks ago. It had him awestruck before and had him awestruck now.

"Hey sorry, I was in the bathroom." She said holding up the washcloth that was in her hand.

"That's fine." He said slowly walking into the room as she quickly disappeared back into the bathroom.

"So, I tried to hook my computer up to the TV so that we could watch it on a bigger screen, but I couldn't get it to work." Her voice echoed from the bathroom. "We can huddle around my laptop, unless you wanna give it a try."

He let out a snicker. "I'm not good with that kind of thing." He said as he snuck a peek into the bathroom to see her wiping off her face with the washcloth.

"Then I guess we're huddling."

After shaking himself enough to get him to look away from the bathroom door, he walked into the double bedroom and looked around.

"Sorry about the mess." Angel said as she walked out of the bathroom. "This morning, I couldn't find my gym clothes." She picked up the small pile of clothes that sat at the bottom of the bed and threw them onto her suitcase.

"It's fine." He sighed as he watched her quickly set up her computer. It only took her seconds and he saw the WWE YouTube account pulled up on the screen with the video called January 27th Monday Night Raw After Show.

He glanced up to see Angel staring that computer and her face seemed to go pale. "You ok?" He asked as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly and looked up at him. "I'm f-fine." She stuttered. Though before he could say anything else, she quickly turned her computer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well what are we waiting for?" She patted the opposite side of the bed.

As soon as soon as he sat down, he felt that oh to familiar claustrophobic feeling hit him. He had to fight himself to stay sitting in the bed, though he was barely doing that. In fact, he had one leg draped over the side of the bed, like he was prepared to spring up and leave.

"This too weird for you?" She asked as she pulled the laptop up between the two of them. "I mean we could…"

"Nah, this is fine." He sighed.

He felt like an idiot, he could feel Angel watching him as she leaned forward and pushed play on the video.

As the video started, her eyes seemed to glue themselves right onto the screen.

 **I have voices in my head, the council me, they understand, they talk to me.**

Randy's music started to play over the computer's speakers and even with the four-foot gap between them, she could feel Angel tense up. Glancing at the woman, he saw that she had pulled her legs up so that she was sitting in half ball with her chin resting on her knees.

His gut twisted as he watched the nervousness grow in her eyes. Which did nothing for the claustrophobic feeling grow. Fighting the urge to jump up and dance around like he would to relieve the feeling, he reached over and touched her arm.

"He can't hurt you again." The words seemed to roll out of his mouth without even thinking.

"I know." She sighed. "It's just…"

"I know." He sighed as he slid himself closer, losing the safety blanket that was his leg dangling over the bed. "But you can't let him win like this."

"Hello everyone, my name is Angel Miles and I'm here reporting to you live from the after show of WWE's Monday Night Raw." When Angel's voice came from the computer itself, both of them stopped and turned towards the screen.

It was strange seeing her in the middle of the ring with a mic, while Randy was standing next to her with a huge smirk on his face. He normally didn't get this view of her. "I am here with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton! Who is fresh from defending his title against John Cena last night at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view in Pittsburgh!"

They both watched as she turned towards Randy and started to ask him questions. After each question, he could visually see Randy growing more and more angry. Then, it happened Randy's face changed completely. Darkness fell over the man's face as the snarl appeared.

"I think she just hit a nerve with Randy." Michael Cole's voice came over the crowd who were booing and taunting Randy.

Dean knew what came next, knew that this was the very moment that he started to pay attention to the interview himself. He could remember laughing at Randy for being childish. _Here it comes._ As Randy's body grew tense, so did his. He could feel the anger start to build in him, like he was watching it live.

Movement beside him, drew his attention away attention away from the screen. When his eyes landed on Angel, he saw that she was hiding her face under her arm.

Quickly he paused the video. "Hey, that's not watching." He sighed as he reached over and pulled her arm down so that he would see her face.

"Reflex…" She gave a small smile one that said she knew that she was guilty.

"Are you going to make it?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and curled herself into a small ball, somehow. "Yeah."

Giving another glance at her, he hit the play button. He was only able to lean back slightly by the time that Randy's arm pulled back quickly and smashed into the Angel's face.

Angel gasped and started to shake her head as she watched herself stumble backwards.

"Did he just hit the reporter? He did, he just punched Angel Miles."

As tears started to fill her eyes, he reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Shh." He hushed her. "This is the past, there's no need to cry over it."

"You know it's really weird to see yourself get punch." She chuckled through the tears that were building.

"Orton Stop!" He got distracted by his own voice echoing from the computer. He turned to see himself running down the ramp. "Orton!"

"Is that Dean Ambrose?" JBL asked. "What is he doing out here."

The camera cut just in time to see Randy grab Angel and toss her over the top rope as if she was a bag of potatoes. He hissed as he watched her head smash off the announcers' table.

"Oh my god! Angel Miles just hit into our table. Is she ok?" Cole started to freak out.

Angel let out a sigh, as he reached up and rubbed the back of her head right where he had hit her head against the table. "That's what happened?"

"Yeah that's what happened."

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shied.**

"The Shield?"

"Roman and Seth came out?" She seemed dumbfounded. "I mean, I don't even remember you coming down to help me, but I knew you did at some point."

He nodded. "I'm not surprised that you didn't remember, you were out for a little bit."

"What is going on here tonight?" He heard Cole yell into his mic. "Randy Orton just attacked WWE reporter Angel Miles and the Shield had just came running in to protect her. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are attacking Randy Orton while Dean Ambrose is on the ground in front of us checking on Angel Miles."

"Can we get a little help over here?" Dean cringed at his own voice as he watched the trainers running down towards them.

"I can't believe this has happened." Michael Cole as sounded very remorseful. "I'm sure that the Authority will have something to say about this."

 _Yeah, they said fuck you Angel Miles._

"The Shield has chased Randy Orton out of the ring. Randy is high tailing it out up the ramp and backstage."

"Hey Orton! You think you're a big man talking out your anger on little thing like this? You think your tough hitting a woman? Coming on back out! If your man enough to hit a woman, your man enough to take on all three of us. Come back out and hit me. See if you really a big man. You don't deserve the WWE Heavyweight Championship. I'm the one they call a lunatic and I would never hit a woman."

"For once I agree with Ambrose." JBL sighed. "That was uncalled for."

The video stopped, and he instantly turned his attention towards Angel. Who had sometime during the video had slumped up against him and he didn't even notice.

Though now that he realizes it, he was super aware. His arm that wrapped around her shoulders, now draped down and rested on her arm. And her right shoulder was now tucked into his armpit. How on Earth did he not notice this. Him. Mr. Let's not get too close to people.

"So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

She shook her head. "It wasn't as bad, but I am glad that you were here." She smiled up at him. "I probably wouldn't have made it through, if you weren't."

 _Well damn._ If that didn't just pull on the heart strings. "Well then I'm glad that I was here too." He coughed. "I um… I hope that helps you out for your interview tomorrow."

"I hope so too." She sighed. "Well now all I have to do is watch Elimination Chamber and I'll be good to go."

"You want me to stay and watch that with you?"

Angel gave a little chuckle as she pulled her laptop up closer to her. "You can if you want but I think I'll be able to make it through that one no problem."

* * *

 **Skovko: Yeah you would think, but then again people still love to hate Roman...even though the man isn't that bad.**

 **Brookeworm3: Well we'll see about the title thing won't we. And i think that Dean would pick on Angel like that don't you?**

 **Labinnacslove: They are cute and funny together and it's only going to get worse as time goes on.**

 **Wolviegurl: Here's more! I hope you enjoy!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Welcome to Chapter Forty! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter was hard to write so let me know what you think about it.**

 **Main Event: March 10, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty

Dean started to wonder how he talked himself into watching Elimination Chamber with Angel. For some reason when she changed the video, he didn't move. However, now he was regretting it as he watched Seth and Rowan beating the shit out of each other.

He had already lived through this and watching it was only making his anger and hatred for the Wyatt's grow. In fact, his body was starting to twitch like he was back on the apron waiting to get into the match. The need to punch Bray in the face started to build as he thought about what was coming up.

Taking a deep breath, he gave his neck and rolled his shoulder trying to release some of the tension. When something then slumped against his side, looking over he saw Angel was laying against him with her eyes closed.

"Hey." He gave her a little nudge, but all she did was snuggle into his arm even more.

He chuckled slightly as he looked down at her. She was out, though he wasn't surprised, she looked exhausted since after Seth and Roman's match and now it was…. He looked at the small clock in the corner of the computer screen and his eyes widened. _Shit_. It was one in the morning. _How did it get that late?_ He asked himself as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the sleeping girl on his arm and try to figure out a game plan on how to weasel his way out of this mess. The longer he thought of a plan the more he realized that this was the first time that he didn't mind something laying on him like this. He wasn't known to be one for cuddling. He didn't like to get that close to people and yet here he was sitting in a bed next to a girl that he's only known for a little over a month who was now sleeping against him.

As if on cue, his body seemed to realize what was going on and suddenly that claustrophobic feeling hit him. _Here we go_. He sighed as he quickly, but gently maneuvered himself around so that he was able to pull his arm out from under her, trying not to bother her too much.

 _One step at a time._ He breathed as he finally got his arm out and was able to get to his feet. Trying to get rid of the sudden need to move, he gave his arm a couple of swings. Once he was stratified or at least the crawling sensation was gone, he turned back towards the bed to see that Angel had buried her face into the bit of pillow that she managed to land on.

A small smirk worked its way onto his face as he turned off the video that was still playing. Within the time that he had shut the computer and placed it on the small table in the corner of the room, she had gone from laying awkwardly to being rolled up in a ball.

She had brought her knees up so high that there was about an inch between them and her nose. How she managed to make herself look even smaller was amazing. How she managed to be cute even when she was asleep was…

Giving his head a shake, he stepped away from the bed patting his pockets to make sure that he had his things before he started out of the room. Slowly and as quietly as he possibly could he let the door close behind him and let out a huge breath of relief.

"Another late-night shoulder massage?"

His heart sunk as he turned down the hallway to see Renee walking towards him with a telling smirk on her face. "You're coming back quite late?" he tried to change the subject.

She nodded her head. "And you're coming out of Angel's room quite late."

He should have known better then try to switch the subject with Renee. She was a reporter; it was her job to get the information that she wanted and not let the subject change unless she wanted it to. "I was helping her get ready for her interview with Michael Cole."

Renee cocked her head slightly as she stopped in front of him. "Oh yeah, I heard that Michael wanted to have an interview with her." She nodded her head. "Though what does that have to do with visiting Angel late at night?"

"She was freaking out about the interview, so I came up to help her prepare." He told her.

"Just you?" She asked. "Where's Seth and Roman? They didn't want to help?"

This was the problem with reporters, they always liked to ask questions to try and back people into a corner. "I'm sure they would have, but I was the only around when she started to freak out, so I offered…"

"You offered?" She made a face like she didn't believe him.

"Yes, I offered to help, that way…"

"What was she freaking out about?" He inhaled sharply as Renee interrupted him again, he knew that he wasn't going anywhere until she got what she was looking for.

"This is her first one on one interview so she's nervous about what Michael is going to ask, not only that but she's worried that either what happened with Randy or something about the Elimination Chamber is going to come up."

It was Renee's turn to let out a sigh as she leaned up against the wall. "Yeah… I can tell you those two topics are certainly going to come up in her interview, Michael wants to know where she was during the Elimination Chamber and he wants to hear her side of what happened with Randy."

"She knows that and it's making her freak out. She thought that if we watched the video of Randy hitting her and our match at Elimination Chamber it would help, but she fell asleep during it…"

Renee's face softened as she left out a sigh. "I wish she would just take a deep breath. She prone to working herself up with things like this. If she could just relax and just be herself, she would be…"

"Amazing." The word poured from his lips before he could even think to take it back. Trying not to register his stupidity on his face, he watched as a huge smile reappeared on Renee's.

"Well." Her clapped. "It's getting really late and I really need to hit the sack." Without letting him get another word in edgewise, she disappeared into her and Angel's room.

He let out a groan as the door shut behind her. "One step at a time."

 **A.A.A.**

Angel let out a whine as a blaring noise echoed through the room. _It can't be eight already_. She groaned as she fumbled around to find her phone.

"Morning, sleepy head." She opened her eyes as she grabbed her phone to see Renee hanging out of the bathroom with her hair curler in hand.

"Morning." She yawned as she turned off her alarm.

"Aw, is someone still tired?" Renee let out a laugh.

She tossed her phone back on the bed somewhere and nodded her head. "A bit."

"Well I would be tired too if I had a secret late-night rendezvous with a certain Dean Ambrose."

Nodding her head, Angel stretched her arms out. She went to relax back into her blankets when her brain started to shoot up red flags. "NO!" Her eyes snapped towards Renee who see her standing there with an almost wicked smile on her face. "No! No. No." She shook her head quick enough that it made her slightly dizzy. "It's not like that."

"Not like what?" Renee asked as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Not like what you're thinking." At least she didn't think it was. It was kind of like a late-night rendezvous. Just the two of them. _NO!_ She gave her head a hard shake. "He was just helping me get ready for my interview."

"Huh uh." Renee said as she came out of bathroom.

"I'm serious." Angel rolled off the bed so that her feet hit the floor and made her way over to her things to get out her clothes for the day. "Weren't you the one who said that you should have known better then think someone like me would spend the night with someone like Dean."

Renee laughed. "I did say that, but that was before I realized how much Dean has changed since you came around."

"Changed?" Angel glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah, the Dean I knew wasn't the type of guy that would take the time to stop every show and help someone over the barricade. Nor would he leave his teammates, the men he calls his brothers alone in the ring because he's worried about someone else. But yet here he is going out of his way to help you with preparing for you interview."

Angel's face felt like it caught on fire as she bundled up her clothes. Hearing Dean say that it was weird for him to have this sudden attachment and attraction to someone was one thing but to have Renee point out the same thing…. It just seemed to make it all the more real.

"I think it's just because I'm part of his team." She said as she quickly made her way over to the bathroom trying her best to hide the blush from Renee

"Say what you will but I think Dean likes you and if I were you, I would watch out because he might make a move here soon."

"Yeah right." She swallowed the lump in her throat. All she needed to do was make it to the bathroom and she was home free. At least for a little bit.

"Wait a minute." Renee gasped making Angel stop dead in her tracks. "Don't tell me he already has."

"What, no! Of course not." She quickly made her way into the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" She heard Renee scramble around the room and making it to the bathroom door just as she was about to shut the door. "You have to tell me."

"N-nothing happened." She trying to shut the door away.

"If you don't tell me then I'll go right to the source himself and I won't be nice about it."

Angel pouted as she let out a huge sigh. It probably wasn't a good thing if Renee went running to Dean demanding to know what happened. "Fine."

Renee's face lit up as she pushed her way into the small bathroom and hopped up onto the sink. Angel shook her head at the woman, she looked like a child waiting for story time; she was kicking her feet and everything.

 _Sorry Dean._ "Well, last week after Raw, Dean was still very upset about what happened with Seth…and I was trying to calm him down…" She paused when she saw the eager look on Renee's face. "…we sort of kind of…kissed."

"What?!" Renee's jaw dropped to the ground. "I thought he was going to make a move but I never…You and Dean? Holy shit!" Angel could do nothing but nod her head as Renee freaked out. "You two kiss and you didn't tell me?"

"We were kind of keeping it a secret." She shifted in her spot.

"But this is huge!" Renee jumped off the sink and grabbed her shoulders. "Oh my god, you have to tell me if anything else happens."

"Renee…"

She gave a little pout. "Please."

"Alright, if you stop making such a huge deal out of this."

A cheesy smile came onto the woman's face as stumbled out of the bathroom. "I still can't believe that you and Dean kissed."

Relief washed over her as she watched Renee almost dance around the room. It was like a huge weight has lifted from her chest now that someone else knew about them. And she couldn't help but be a little happy about having someone to talk to about it.

Shaking her head, she gave one last look at the woman who was humming to herself with a huge smile on her face and an interesting thought popped into her head.

"Oh, since you already know about us kissing, I guess I should also tell you about the Raw after Elimination Chamber, Dean drunkenly kissed me in an elevator." She said shutting the bathroom door just in time for Renee to spin around.

 **D.D.D**

Dean felt antsy as he stood there with Seth and Roman, watching as the production crew set up for Angel's interview. This whole morning had been one giant panic attack for Angel followed by the three of them trying to settle her down. _And I'm the one with the title match._ He sighed as he locked eyes with Angel who was sitting totally still while the crew member fixed her lavalier mic.

"We're starting soon." A crew member called as Michael Cole sat down in his chair next to her. She nodded her head as she started to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt.

After the crew member walked away to go work on something else, she turned her attention towards them with a look that was borderline horrified.

"Breathe." Seth took a huge overexaggerated breath, while Roman gave her two thumbs up.

After doing what Seth told her to do, her eyes landed on Dean and it took him back for a moment. "You got this." He mouthed to her, which made her smile slightly.

"Quiet on set!" A production member yelled. "Camera."

"Rolling."

"Slate."

"Rolling interview with Angel Miles."

"Action."

"This week I get to sit down with the manager of the Shield, Angel Miles for her first ever interview here at WWE." Michael Cole said looking right into the camera before turning towards Angel. "Angel."

Dean held his breath as he waited for Angel to answer the man. "Hello Michael Cole." She smiled at the man with no signs of the nervousness that just had her shaking like a leaf. Letting out the breath, he nodded his head. _She's going to be just fine._

"I wanna say thank you for joining me today."

"Well thank you for having me, it's a true honor to sit down with the Michael Cole."

Michael shook his head. "The honor is mine. You've been the talk of the town for a while now, everyone wants to know more about you." Angel paused and blinked at him.

"Oh? Well there's not much to know." She let out a snicker.

"Let's talk about your career here at WWE, you haven't been with us that long."

She shook her head. "Just a couple of months."

"And yet your journey has been a busy one."

"Oh yeah." She sighed. "Lots of twist and turns.

Michael nodded his head again as he glanced down at the small note pad on his lap. "Do you care to share your experience?"

"She's doing well." Seth leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Dean nodded but didn't talk his eyes off Angel. He was making sure that he didn't miss a single hint that she needed them to help as she told Michael Cole about how she was originally hired for the production crew and how Renee was the one that put her name in for the after show reporter.

"And every k-knows the rest." He grimaced at the small stutter she let out at the end. He hoped that it didn't throw her off.

Michael Cole shook his head. "I still can't believe what Randy Orton did, it was sickening. And I'm very sorry that it happened."

Angel nodded as her eyes flickered towards the three of them. He could see the slight twinkle of fear that danced in them.

"You got this." He mouthed to her, while at the same time he prepared to run in and interrupt the interview.

She took a deep breath and turned back towards Michael Cole. "You know something Michael, I would never want anything like what happened to me happen to anyone else nor do I wanna relive it."

"I'm sure."

"But if it wasn't for what Randy did, I wouldn't have become the Shield's manager." Her eyes flicked back towards them, this time the fear seemed to be gone.

"It just goes to show that not everyone's WWE journey is the same." Michael looked into the camera. "Now since you have an inside scoop on the Shield I want to ask you, are they really one the same page again after what happened."

Her brows drew together for a moment. "Absolutely. They might bicker and fight but there's a reason they call each other brothers because that's what they are. And brothers fight sometimes."

"My last question for you, as his manager, do you believe that Dean has a chance tonight against Mark Henry."

"Yes." Dean was surprised that she didn't even pause before answering.

"He didn't fair to well last time."

"That was last time." She pointed out. "This is now, and I have not a doubt in my mind that Dean can and will win tonight. He's going to walk out of Main Event with that United States Championship still around his waist."

His eyes widened as Angel's words hit him. The tone of her voice was dead serious, like she hundred percent believed in what she said.

"Hey man." Seth gave him a smack on the back. "Wanna have some fun?"

 **A.A.A**

"I want to thank you again." Michael smiled at her as he wrapped up the interview. _Thank god._

"Thank…"

"Hey!" Dean's voice echoed through the area that they set up for the interview. Making her glanced over to see him, Seth and Roman heading over towards her not looking very happy. _What on Earth?_

All of a sudden, she was surrounded by the Shield, Roman to her right, Seth to her left and Dean stood behind her.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Seth leaned down and asked. She went to shake her head but Seth step forwards and got into Michael Coles face. "Are you bothering out manager."

"What? I um." Michael was as thrown for a loop, just like she was. As Seth and Roman yelled at Michael Cole, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her from her chair.

She glanced back to see Dean behind her with a half smirk half pout on his face. "What's going on?"

"Just go with it." He mumbled as he pulled her behind him.

 _Go with what?!_

"Let's go." Seth ordered as the four of them left Michael Cole in a daze.

After they got down the hallway a bit the frowns and angry attitude disappeared and turned into almost giddy smirks.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Seth clapped his hands.

"Scared shitless." Roman nodded.

"I can't blame him." She sighed.

"Awe come one, we were just having a little fun." Dean threw his arm around her shoulders. "You did great." He leaned down and whispered into her ear before pulling away and moving to catch up with Seth and Roman.

She shook her head at the three men as they made their way to the locked room. They were like children who just got away with a prank.

As she went to join up with them, she caught a certain blond-haired woman out of her corner of her eye. Angel's face instantly warmed up as she turned towards Renee who was standing there getting a mic put on her with a huge smile on her face.

As soon as their eyes met, Renee blew a kiss and winked.

"Oh, of course she would see that."

 **…**

Letting out a sigh, Angel walked down the hallway with her arms full of waters from catering. She felt like she weighed ten pounds lighter now that the interview was over. And now she could focus on what was truly important; Dean's match against mark Henry.

 _Speak of the devil._ She smiled as her eyes landed on Dean who was starting to pump himself up for his match. He was stretching his back in a downward facing dog yoga pose.

Making her way slowly up to him, she held out one of the waters in her arms as he practically dragging his face against the floor, he pushed himself up into the seal pose.

"Water?" She asked as soon as his eyes landed on her.

"Yeah," he grunted. "Go ahead and put it down over there." He nodded to a spot a little bit away from him before going back into the downward dog.

"Getting all loose?" She set the water down where told her too.

"Getting there." He hopped up onto his feet and gave a shake of all his limbs. She watched as he started to jump up and down while throwing punches in the air.

"What?" He rolled his neck.

"Nothing." She shook her head as she placed the other waters next to where she placed his. "Where's Seth and Roman?"

"Probably down at catering."

"Must have just missed them." She leant against the wall. She crossed her arms as she watched him start to do jumping jacks. "You nervous?"

"Nervous? Why the hell would I be nervous?"

"Because you have a title match in less than…" She looked down at her phone and shrugged her shoulders. "…twenty minutes."

Dean let out another groan as he lowered himself down to the pushup position. "I've had shit ton of title matches in my life." He snickered. "I'm fine."

"Even though it's against Mark Henry?"

He let out a heavy sigh as he pushed himself off the ground. "Again, why should I be nervous? My manager herself said that I was going to win." He smirked.

"Using my words against me."

"I'm serious." He walked over and took one of the waters off the floor. "There's no reason to be nervous."

"Any normal person would be." She told him.

He let out a hearty chuckle. "They don't call me the Lunatic Fringe for nothing sweetheart."

Her breath was caught in her throat as her heart fluttered in her chest. Bringing a hand up she placed on her chest and took a deep breath. Never had she thought that one word could make her heart jump, make butterflies fill her stomach and make her head feel like it was spinning; but here she was. _Sweetheart._

"There you are."

She jumped as Roman's voice came down the hallway. Quickly, she gave herself a mental shake as she looked towards the two men who were walking towards them. "Hey, I was about to come get you guys." She hoped that they wouldn't notice the blush that she was trying fight back.

"We were down in catering." Seth said as he held up a half-eaten apple.

"Told you." Dean smirked.

Before Seth and Roman got to the end of the hallway, a crew member rushed over to them. "The Shield's needed." He called.

"Alright, we'll be right there." She called back as she pushed herself off the wall. "You ready?" She turned towards Dean.

"Oh course." He smirked jumping up and down. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: He is such a sweetheart, though I don't think that he realizes it and Angel rooming with the boys would be interesting lol.**

 **Skovko: Hopefully he gets his moment soon**

 **Brookeworm3: She did face one of her biggest demons. I don't think it's a fear of touching her, its more like he's not use to getting close to people and he doesn't like change.**

 **canadice: Am I a tease? Oh and happy late birthday! Here's your update. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One! Let's get it on! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Main Event: March 11, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty One

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

The Shield's theme song played loud and clear and the two guards that were standing with them open the door to the top entrance. Without missing a beat, Angel quickly followed after Dean who was booking it through the doors and down the stairs.

He was more than ready to go. In fact, while they stood there and waited for the theme song to start playing, he could barely stand still. Which might be normal for Dean, but this was something else. Though as soon as they lined up, his mood seemed to flip. He went from hyped up and ready for his match to something she could only compare to a rabid god: Growling, pace and twitching.

Her eyes were locked on the man in front of her as he threw shallow punches in the air, making sure to avoid the hands of the fans that were popping out to touch him. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, his pace picked up and he vaulted over the barricade like always, before rushing over to the steel steps which he gave a smack before heading up to onto the apron. It worried her how aggressive he was being, though she was surprised at all.

"Here." Seth tapped her on the shoulder as she got up to the barricade. She turned back just in time to see him maneuver himself so that he was lunging out just like Dean would normally do for her.

"Thanks." She smiled down at him as she used his leg as a step to get up and over the barricade. By the time she made it over, Dean was already in the ring; pacing around and mumbling to himself.

Quickly, she made her way up the steel steps and under the ropes, where she was greeted by an almost seething Dean Ambrose as he made his rounds. Even over the blaring music and the cheering crowd she could heard the shallow breathes that was coming from the man.

"Don't work yourself up, too much." She warned him as she followed his erratic path.

"Too late for that." Seth chuckled as he joined her in the middle of the ring. "Way too late for that." He turned towards Dean who was still pacing. "This is all you." He gave Dean a smack on the chest. "All you."

Dean turned around and put his hand out for a high five which Seth gladly returned. He then turned towards Roman for the same thing, before he started making laps. She bit her lip as he seemed to get worked up to the to the point that he was smacking himself and twitching about while Seth and Roman called out encouragements.

"Alright man, this is your time. Not Mark Henry's, not Kane's." Roman said as Dean made his way over to the rope and gave it a smack. "This…" He pointed down to the mat. "This is your yard right now. Show them that."

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks." Seth told him. "You got this."

Dean nodded as he turned towards the stage. "Son of a bitch, get your ass out here…"

After a few moments of grumbling at the empty stage, Dean turned around and their eyes locked. She gave him a smile and clapped the man on the arm as he walked past. "Remember not a doubt in my mind."

He glanced down at her and let out a smirk. "Not a doubt?"

 **Someone is going to get their ass kicked, someone is going to get their wig split.**

The crowd cheered as Mark Henry came out from the backstage already smirking like he had already won the match.

Just like the first time Dean and Mark Henry squared off for the belt, Dean stood there not taking his eyes off the man as he made his way down the ramp and towards the ring.

Her own heart started to race as Dean seemed to just get even more irate, he spat words that she could even make out if they were real or not. She started to wonder if Dean had his head in the game or if he was just letting himself go. Because this wasn't the time to just go wild.

Mark Henry took his time getting into the ring but as soon as he did Dean fell into order with Seth and Roman, so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder to shoulder, with her slightly behind them.

The bell rang, and the ring announcer Tony Chimel stepped into the middle of the ring. "The following match is scheduled for a one fall and it is for the United States Championship." The crowd went loud as Tony announced Mark Henry.

She reached forward and placed a hand on Dean's back as he unbuckled the belt from around his waist.

"And his opponent, he's a member of the Shield. Weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds. He is the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose."

Dean lifted the belt high into the air as a mix view of boos and cheers echoed through the arena. Though as the ref tried to take the belt from Dean, he didn't seem to want to let the man. Stepping backwards as he told Mark Henry how 'the belt was his and it was going to stay that way'.

"Let's go." Roman said as he nodded back towards the ropes.

"Good luck!" She called as she ducked through the ropes and down off the apron.

Dean just glared at Mark Henry as he circled around the man. The bell rang for the match to begin. Man, she thought he looked like a rabid dog before, it was like he was a wolf circling his prey. She hoped that he could keep control enough to be able to stay in the match.

Quickly Dean took off and locked up with Mark Henry, though instead of the man throwing him like he did during their last match; Mark Henry kneed Dean right in the thigh.

Dean groaned loudly as he stumbled to the ropes holding his leg. _Come on Dean._

 **D.D.D**

 _Motherfucker._ Dean swore as he rubbed his sore leg and glared up at the man in the ring with him. Mark Henry was toying with him and he knew it. Judging by the smirk on his face, the man didn't even think that he had a chance again him.

Pushing himself up onto both feet, Dewan started to circle the man again. _You're about to join the long line of people who have underestimated me._ "Is that all you got?" He egged on as he came back in, but just as Mark Henry was going to meet him for a lock up, he ducked under his arm and grabbed the man around the waist.

The hold didn't last long as he hoped as Mark Henry just pried his hands off, turned around and picked him up with ease. Dean cursed as he felt himself being turned upside down for a Bodyslam. Pain ran up his back as he hit the mat.

 _Shit._ He grabbed at his aching back. The match just started… and he already needed to get away from his opponent.

Not wasting anytime, he quickly rolled under the ropes and onto the floor next to Seth who had apparently made his way around the backside of the ring.

Rubbing his back, he paced back and forth trying to come up with a game plan as Seth and Roman tried to throw advice at him. And as much as he appreciated that his brothers were standing in his corner, he wasn't paying any attention to them.

He turned back towards the ring and locked his eyes on the Mark Henry who was waiting for him to come back. The man had that fucking smirk on his face and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Get him back." Dean yelled at the ref as he made his way over towards the far steel steps. _How the hell am I going to beat a man the size of King Kong?_

 **A.A.A**.

Angel's eyes widened as Mark Henry threw Dean into the ring, by the head. This match was already going the way she feared. Mark Henry was man handling Dean with no regard at all. It was like Dean was a rag doll the way he worked him.

"Come on Dean!' She cheered as Mark Henry started to punish his left arm, by wrapping around the ropes. She knew that he was giving him pay back for what he did to Mark's arm when it was still hurt.

"Get off the ropes!" The Ref yelled. "One. Two…" The ref didn't have to get to three because Mark Henry let him go.

Quickly, Dean stumbled his way across the ring holding his left arm, but Mark Henry didn't let him get far. He stalked right behind him, waiting for him to stop. When finally Mark Henry caught him again, Dean tried to fight the man off but he was able to get the upper hand and hit him with a headbutt to the back of head.

She could hear Dean groan as he dropped to all four. And as much as she pleaded for Dean to get out of there, Mark Henry didn't let that happen. He reached down and grabbed Dean's left arm again, holding it up in the air before giving it a kick. He then ripped Dean from the mat and threw him towards the corner next to her.

Her eyes widened as Dean came up and over the top rope. "Angel!"

Jumping backwards, she gasped as Dean slammed into the ground right in front of her, did a flip and landed onto his stomach. "Oh my god!" She screamed as she knelt to check on him.

She heard him grit through his teeth as he tired his hardest to push himself up.

"Are you ok?"

His eyes landed on her. "Yeah I'm…" His eyes snapped upwards before he suddenly used his free arm, to grab her and whip her around behind him. The sudden movement made her stumble but when she caught herself, her eyes landed on Mark Henry who had gotten out of the ring and was making his way towards them.

She took another step back and cringed as Mark Henry grabbed Dean by the back of the head and tossed him back into the ring. However, he didn't move after that, he just stood there looking between her, Seth, and Roman with a smirk on his face. Snickering and giving his head a shake, Mark Henry turned back towards the ring and climbed his way back onto the apron.

As he stepped over the bottom two ropes, Dean came out of nowhere and drop kicked the man right in the knee knocking him down onto the floor in front of her.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Seth called as he clapped his hands, still staying far away from Mark Henry. She knew that Seth and Roman were doing everything they could not to interfere with the match.

Her eyes looked from the man that was laying on the ground in front of her cradling his knee to Dean who was pacing in the ring. Once again, he seemed to change right in front of her eyes. The rabid dog was gone. His movements were less chaotic and more like he was in a zone as he climbed out onto the apron.

Those sharp blue eyes landed on her and he gesture for her to move. To which Seth came over and grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back. Her eyes widened as Dean jumped from the steel steps onto Mark Henry's back with both knees.

"There you go!" Seth called again.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dean yelled loudly as he got right back onto his feet.

"That was beautiful." Seth smirked. "Wasn't it beautiful?"

She chuckled at Seth's excitement. "It was something."

As Mark Henry rolled on the ground, trying to get to his feet. Dean walked around the man and gave Seth a high five. "That's what I'm talking about man." He smirked. "Keep it up."

Dean stuck out his tongue and nodded as he turned back towards Mark Henry; how he got back into the ring just before the ref was going to count him out.

When both of them were back in the ring, Mark Henry was able to land a good hit to Dean's stomach but Dean just flinched it off and stayed in control.

He attacked Mark Henry's left leg again, knocking he man down to the mat, before jumping on his back and using himself as a wedge to put torque on it.

"Come on boss, make it happen." Seth said as he made his way back over to the apron. "You got this."

She watched as pain built in Mark Henry's eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad as Dean wretched even harder on the man's leg. Just when she thought that Dean was going to break the leg, he changed the hold. Still hanging onto it, he slowly stood up before wrapping his own leg around so that their legs were intertwined with each other.

Just when she was about to ask Seth what the man was doing, Dean threw his own body onto the mat and Mark Henry let out a terrible scream. Now she thought he really was trying to break the man's leg.

Still not letting go of the Mark Henry's leg, Dean stood up, rolled the man over and hit him with an arm drop. He then turned back to making the man tap out again and wrapped himself around that poor leg.

"Do it!" Dean yelled as the ref asked Mark Henry if he wanted to quit.

"Tap." Seth sighed. "Just tap out." He taunted.

She shook her head as she glanced over at both Roman and Seth, who had amused looks on their faces, like they were loving everything that Dean was doing. Which knowing just how ruthless the boy could be, they probably were.

In the ring, Dean kept abusing the man's leg. First, he knelt on it but when Mark Henry used his strength to push him off, he turned around and stomped down on it with an almost sickly-sweet smirk appeared on his face.

After that, he made his way up onto the ropes. "Come on." He growled as he watched Mark Henry with laser focus.

Slowly, Mark Henry made his way up to his hands and knees.

Dean gave a roll of his shoulder before sticking his arm out and pointing toward the man. Angel cocked her head as she waited for whatever the man was going to do. Dean leaped off the ropes and smashed his own shoulder into Mark Henry's knee.

Her eyes widened as he rolled through the hit and got right back on his feet. The hit didn't even seem to register on Dean's face as he stalked back over to Mark Henry. Placing the same leg that he had been targeting on the mat, he stood up and landed yet another arm drop on it.

"Finish him." Roman called, making her jump.

She turned towards the two men next to her and the looks on their face said that both Roman and Seth seem very confident that Dean had this in the bag; and it really did seem like it. As much as she wanted to believe hundred percent that he was going to win, she knew that anything can happen, and that Mark Henry still wasn't out of the match until the very end.

Feeling bad about the doubt that hit her after she told him she didn't have a doubt in her mind, she gave her head a shake. "Get him Dean!" She screamed as she smacked the apron. As she cheered him on, Mark Henry kicked him away again.

But like the rabid dog that he was, Dean didn't stop the attack. He quickly made his way over to the corner across the way, not talking his eyes off Mark Henry as he hopped back up onto the middle rope. Sizing up the mean who was trying to get to his feet, Dean jumped and rammed his shoulder once again into the back of Mark Henry's knee.

"He's got this."

"I see that."

"He is so much better than the first time."

Seth and Roman talked about their best bud while Dean fought the bigger man to his stomach. It looked to be a struggle to get him down, but when he did, Dean put Mark Henry into a half Boston Crab.

"There you go!" Seth and Roman cheered when Dean finally got the move set in.

A yell came from the Mark Henry as Dean deepened the move to the point that he was practically sitting on the man's back.

As his brothers shouted encouragement at him, Angel watched a smirk appeared on Dean's face as he turned his attention toward them.

"You got him!" Roman clapped his hands.

However, Dean became over cocky as he showed off to his brothers and that cockiness got the better of him as Mark Henry was able to crawl his way towards the ropes, forcing Dean to have to break the hold.

"Get off him now!" The ref pulled Dean off Mark Henry's leg.

"Come on Mark!" Dean mocked the man that was holding his leg. "Come on."

She cringed as Dean gave a kick to Mark Henry's back knocking him back down to the ground, though her feeling got mixed as she gave a cheer.

"You alright there Babygirl?" Roman asked as he laughed at her reaction.

She looked up at the big man and sighed. "I'm fine. Just really into the match."

"I can tell."

A cheer echoed from the crowd making both of them turn back to the match. She cocked her head as she saw Dean roll out of the ring. _What on Earth?_ She questioned as watched Dean pull Mark Henry towards the apron. He raised his hand high in the air and gave the man a huge chop on the chest before grabbing him around the neck.

Suddenly a burst of anger came from the man and Dean started hitting him again and again and again. He only let the man go after the ref started to yell at him to let him go or he would DQ him.

Dean seemed to rip himself away from the attack and stumble around the outside of the ring while Mark Henry was being checked over by the ref.

Dean made his way into the ring and quickly hit Mark Henry with an erratic arm drop. Dean went for a cover only to be thrown off and across the ring.

 _Wow._ She was surprised that Mark Henry still had the energy to throw Dean like that. As Dean got back up and kicked the man in the back of the leg, Angel realized that though it was a fancy way to break cover, it didn't get the man very far.

Dean went back in on the leg; slamming it against the mat before stomping on it. He then jumped back up on the ropes once again, looking as if he was going to drive his shoulder into the back of Mark Henry's knee again, but Mark Henry got up and grabbed Dean who was standing up on the second rope.

"No." She gasped as Dean went flying across the ring landing on his hip. Fear stuck her as she watched his face twist up in pain as he tried to get off of said hip.

"Get up man."

"You got him where you want him, don't let up." Seth and Roman yelled as Dean struggled to get up.

When he finally got to his feet, he instantly put his fists up like it was instincts for him. And she was pretty sure that it was. Though when he to throw the punch, Mark caught it and hit Dean with one of his own; knocking him right down to the mat.

As soon as his back hit the mat, Dean was somehow able to get back to his feet, quicker then she though was humanly possible. This time he met Mark Henry in the middle only to be smashed back down with a clothesline and then another.

 **D.D.D**

Groaning, he gave his jaw a crack. _That hurt._ Slowly he got up to his feet, although as soon was up, Mark Henry was there to meet him. And before he knew it, he was up in the air on Mark Henry's shoulders.

As he was crunched against the rock that Mark Henry called a shoulder, he could hear Seth, Roman, and Angel screaming for him to get down. _Nah, I thought I'll just rest up here._ He sighed to himself. However, before he was able to get out of the hold, he felt his body fall forward and smash into the mat. Pain ricocheted up his back and through every muscle in his body. _Damn._

His head started to ring as he felt the heavy weight over him.

"One…." He felt the mat move slightly. "Two…"

"Kick out!"

Mustering everything that he could he forced his body up and was able to get his shoulder up. He just hoped that it was before the count of three. He looked up at the ref out of the corner of his eyes and either the man was holding up two fingers or four…

Since he didn't hear the bell to end the match and Roman and Seth didn't run into the ring and attack Mark Henry, he was ninety nine percent sure that he had been able to kick out.

Rolling over he tried to get to his feet only to come face to face with Mark Henry again. "Hey, you're kind of fast for a big guy." He joked as Mark grabbed him on the head. "or I'm getting slower."

A huge blow came to the top of his head, making his vision go black for a moment and knocking him right back down. Giving a shake of his head, Dean climbed to his hands and knees, only for something hit him again on the head.

Looking up at the lights, Dean felt his own leg get picked up as something heavy laid on him. Another cover. He didn't think he had the strength to kick out this time.

"Dean the ropes." He heard Angel yell through the ringing in his head.

 _Ropes?_ He glanced up out of the corner of his eye to see that the ropes were within reach. Gathering up some strength, he picked up his free leg and draped it over the bottom ropes.

"Ref! Ref! The rope. The rope." He heard Seth call as the counting stopped.

 _Thank you, Seth._ He took the moment to breath.

"That's a smart move. Smart move." Seth cheered.

Almost instantly the cheering stopped, and Dean could hear Roman telling someone to get back. Rolling over on his stomach, he noticed that Mark Henry had gotten out of the rhign and was stalking up to Roman and Seth who were standing in front of Angel.

Though instantly the cheering stopped, and he heard Roman telling at Mark Henry to get back.

"She didn't do anything." Seth yelled at the man. "You pay attention to him. She didn't do anything."

 _Is he going after Angel?_ Dean questioned as he shook his head out again, making sure to keep an eye on Mark Henry. Mark turned like he was going to make his way back into the ring, only to turn around and smash Seth across the face.

 **A.A.A**

"Seth! Are you ok?" Angel ran up towards Seth who was laying on the floor.

He rolled over so that he was leaning against the barricade and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine." He rubbed his face, where Mark Henry just punched him.

Sounds of the match starting up again drew her attention from the man she was trying to help up to his feet, to the ring where Dean had gotten to his feet and was going to town on Mark Henry who was still trying to get into the ring.

At first, she thought Dean was back in control of the match that was until Mark Henry sent him across the ring with one hand. Dean rolled through the toss and got back to his feet only to rush back towards the fray and run face first into Mark Henry's boot.

She gasped as Dean hit the mat and almost flipping over himself from the impact. _This was it._ She thought. This was the end of the match. Though much to her surprise Mark didn't cover; no he grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him over towards the corner of the ring.

"Oh god!" She cried as Mark Henry climbed up to the second rope with Dean underneath him. She didn't want to know what was going through the World's Strongest Man's head right now.

When she was about to accept the fact that the match was going to be over and that Dean was going to need medical treatment, Roman stepped up and made his way up the steel steps, yelling at Mark Henry to get down.

All while out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean rolling out from the corner of the ring and get up to his feet. As Roman yelled at Mark Henry and the ref yelled at Roman, Dean snuck up behind Mark Henry and grabbed his legs. Giving the man a good tug, Dean was able to pull Mark Henry off the ropes; smashing him face first onto the mat.

She noticed that Dean didn't look so good as he hung onto the ropes to keep his footing. This match had taken a lot out of the man. He was holding his left arm against his side and he was groaning with each step he took. But he didn't stop. He ran up to Mark Henry who was kneeling in the middle of the ring and grabbed the man around the head before planting him down with a strange but effective DDT.

After using what looked like what was left of his might, Dean flipped the man and went for the cover.

"Come on, come on." She pleaded as the ref started to count.

"One. Two. Three." Ding. Ding. Ding.

Dean had done it! She gave a yell as she jumped up and down. Dean had beat Mark Henry to keep his US title!

Quickly, she followed Roman into the ring and clapped her hands as both Seth and Roman helped Dean to his feet.

A spike of pride when through her as the ref raised Dean's arm up in the air as he held the title over his head in victory.

"That's how it's done!" She said as he gave the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes!" Dean cheered for himself as he showed off the title, only to crouch down in the middle of the ring with title in his hand. "You did good man." Roman said as Dean gave a kiss of the gold.

Dean nodded his head. "Thank you." His eyes went from Seth to Roman and then to her. "Thank you." Her eyes widened at the low and serious tone to his voice.

"Come on, let's give them what they want and then we can get out of here." Seth said as he stepped up next to Roman, like it was second nature the boys fell into their spots and put their fists out in the signature Shield fist bump that made her smile.

After this, she was truly sure that they boys were back on the same page and it almost made her happier than the fact that Dean won. "That's how you do it." She cheered as she jumped down.

 **…**

"Time to celebrate!" Seth's voice echoed as he slammed open the locker room door. "Drinks all around." He laughed as he still held the back of his head.

Angel couldn't help but laugh at the man as she turned towards Roman and Dean who were pumping each other up still.

"And still United States Champion…" Seth clapped as he plopped down at the table. "…Dean Ambrose!"

"Guess even the world's strongest man can handle the Shield." Dean smirked as Roman messed up his hair.

She shook her head at the three men who were celebrating. Just moments ago, they had been watching Dean barley be able to get up on his own but now they were prancing around the room like they owned it. Throwing things, shouting and yelling.

"You're coming with us, right?" Roman asked her as he made his over to her.

"Where?" She raised an eyebrow at the man.

"We're going to celebrate and you're going to join us."

"Celebrating?"

"Yeah, you think we're not going to celebrate Dean's win and your interview?" Roman shook his head at her, as she looked around to see both Dean and Seth were also waiting for her answer.

"I guess I can have a drink." She laughed.

Roman gave a nod of an approval and slapped on the shoulder. "Attagirl."

Smiling up at him, she leaned back in her chair. The pressures of today were over and down with and she couldn't be happier about that. Her interview was done, and Dean's match went better then she had thought. Which that was a blessing all together.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes ran over to Dean and she almost dropped the water that she was holding. She couldn't believe her eyes. Dean was standing there with his shirt off and his belt undone just enough that she could see the waistband of his boxers.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to pull her eyes from the man in front of her but talking to Michael Cole seemed easier. She had seen him shirtless before but never like this. It was like she was looking at him in hyper detail.

She had never noticed just how golden his skin was. She knew the words sun-kissed was something that was used in a lot of romance novels, but it fit so well. It was like she could feel the warmth coming from his skin just by looking at him.

As he moved, she could see almost every muscle in his body flex and twitch as the lights of the locker room reflected off his still slick skin. She couldn't help but traced every inch of his exposed body. That's when she noticed the red patches and bruises that were scattered around him.

On most they might have seemed blemishes. Though on him, those markings on his warm skin just made him seem more attractive. Which she wasn't sure how it was possible.

How on Earth was this the man that had kissed her? Her brain couldn't process that. She couldn't believe that this was the same man that had warmed her to her core.

"Well done!" A deep voice came from behind her and knocked her from her daze.

Heat rushed to her face as she realized what she was doing. She was ogling Dean Ambrose. In public, in the WWE locker room. She prayed that no one noticed.

"Kane." Dean sneered.

 _Kane?_ She turned slowly around to see the Director of Operations standing there in the door of the locker room with the normal smirk on his face.

"I want to congratulate you, Dean…on behalf of the Authority for your win tonight."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "So, did I pass your test?"

The smirk on Kane's face grew, though he didn't answer Dean, he just turned around and started out of the room. "I'll see you Friday." And just like that Kane left.

"Fuck him." Dean growled as he threw his arms out and started to pace around the room.

"Hey, don't let him ruin the moment." Roman quickly made his way over to Dean and gave him a pat on the stomach. "Don't let him take away your night."

Dean gave a nod at his head, but she could see his lip curled up into a snarl and her heart gave a small flutter. _What are you doing!_ She gave herself an internal scream.

"You alight?" Her head snapped over to Roman who was now looking at her.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a little flush." He gestured to his own face.

"I'm probably a little over heated from the lights." She lied. "I'll be fine."

As Roman stared down at her, she realized that he was seeing right through her. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards Seth and Dean; who had thankfully put on a shirt.

"You guys ready?" She asked hoping to get Roman off her trail. The last thing she wanted was for Roman to realize that she was 'flush' from staring at Dean's body.

 **D.D.D**

"Wow, save some for the fishes." Seth laughed as he placed a hand on Angel's shoulder, who was downing her drink. "It's not a race to see who can get shitfaced first."

She put her drink down and gave a small chuckle. "Sorry." She sighed. "I'm drinking away the stress of today."

"Understandable." Roman smirked. "But we got all night."

Dean watched as Angel played with her glass, running her finger around the rim. She was looking around the bar, her eyes landing on everything but him. It was like she was actively avoiding looking at him and she's been like this ever since the end of this match. In fact, the one time her eyes did land on him, her entire body seemed to tense before she quickly turned to her glass and took a long swig.

"Oh!" A gasp coming from said girl took him back slightly as she quickly turned around on her stool. "They have a pool table." She exclaimed pointing at one of the two pool tables that sat a bit away from them. "I used to love playing pool."

"You played pool?" Seth raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, my uncle had a table, so anytime we had a family gathering we would hold a tournament." She smiled as she started to play with her glass again.

After what look like she built up her courage she jumped down off her seat and sauntered back towards the pool table. "Anyone wanna play?" She asked as she almost ran into one of the standing tables.

Shaking his head at her, he turned towards Seth and Roman to see that they were doing the same thing. None of them knew what to do with a tipsy Angel. The few times that they went drinking, she made sure to only have one drink so that she was the soberest out of the four of them. That way she could make sure everyone got back to the hotel in one piece. But this time, she had most certainly let loose and he wasn't sure if it was just because the stressful day.

He let a sigh out as he looked at the eager look on her face. "Yeah, I'll play." Her eyes lit up as she practically skipped over to the closest table.

"You're going to go easy on her, right?" Roman laughed as the three of them grabbed their things and made their way over to the table where Angel was already racking the balls.

Nodding his head, he let out yet another sigh. "Of course."

After claiming a table near the pool table, Dean turned back around and watched as Angel meticulously placed each ball into the triangle. "At least she knows how to rack." That was a good sign.

After she rolled the balls a few times, she looked up with a huge smile on her face that made her look two steps away from a child. "So, do you play?"

"You could say that." He smirked. "Let's just say that wrestling isn't the only way I can make money." He said as a chuckle came from Seth and Roman.

After giving a small laugh herself, Angel walked over to the wall where the pool cues where and grabbed one that was about the right size for her. A little longer than he would have picked, but it was her choice.

"You can break." He told her as he picked out his cue.

"Alright." She made her way over to the end of the table, which came up to her upper stomach. As she set up for the shot, he had to stop himself from laughing, she looked like a small child trying to climb up on the dining room table.

"Hey, don't think too much about it, if the shot is bad, I'm sure that Dean will let you redo it." Seth told her as she adjusted her stance again.

She glanced up at him. "Oh, he doesn't have to do that." She shifted again. "I just have to get back into the rhythm, it's been while…" Just when he thought she was going to give up, she hit the cue ball, sending it smashing into the rest of the balls.

His eyes widened as he watched the triangle of balls scatter around the table. The sounds of two different balls being pocketed echoed as Angel stood up. "Looks like I'm…" She walked over to the two pockets that the balls went into. "Looks like I'm solids."

"Yeah, looks like it." He said almost absent mindedly as he watched her walk around the table, take a small amount of time to line up the shot, before sinking yet another ball.

"Maybe we should tell her to go easy on you." Roman chuckled as he clapped him on the shoulder.

 **…**

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Angel called as she pointed across the table to the pocket that she picked. Dean nodded his head as she lined up the shot. She had it, there was no way that she was going to miss unless she completely fucked up. He watched as she lined up the shot, taking a deep breath she sunk the thing right into the corner pocket, and with that she won.

"Holy shit! Babygirl, you weren't kidding when you said that you use to play all the time." Roman ran over to her and gave her a high five. "Good job."

A huge smile came to her face as she turned towards her. "Thanks." She said hugging her cue stick. Looking almost bashful as both Seth and Roman praised her.

Suddenly a strange feeling started to bubble in his stomach as he stood across the table from the three of them. And he didn't like it.

"Rack them." He called out making everyone turn and look at him.

"What?" Angel cocked her head as she looked at him.

 _Shit_. He wasn't meant to feel better now that her attention was on him. He didn't want to know that the sickening feeling was due to her. That just meant that he knew what he was feeling, though he would never admit it.

Gritting his teeth, he quickly grabbed his drink off the table and took a swig. "One more game." He grunted as he let the burn of his drink run down the back of his throat.

"Sounds like Dean is being a sore loser." Seth laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

 _I'm being a sore loser alright._ He sighed at himself. "I wanna see how she stands up against me playing at hundred percent."

"That wasn't hundred percent?" Angel's eyes widened as she racked up the balls on the table. "Well I'm scared now." She laughed.

"Well if you're going to play again, let's make this interesting." Seth smirked. "Twenty on Angel."

"Alright, I'll bite." Roman agreed. "Twenty on Dean."

"Hey!" Angel gave a slight whine.

"What?" Seth asked rummaging in his pocket. "You two wanna join in and make things more interesting?"

As Angel stood there baffled over what was going on, he stepped forward and placed a twenty onto the small pile that Seth and Roman made. "I'm in."

Her eyes flickered over to him and she gave a pout. "Oh fine." She sighed as she pulled out her wallet out and. "I'm in too."

"Alright."

 **A.A.A**

"Eight ball middle pocket." Dean grunted as he leaned against the side of the table. Which made her sigh as she watched Dean give the most effortless thrust his cue. The cue ball rolled with purpose over to the eight ball, passing all three of her balls that were still on the table before smacking into the eight ball and sending it right into the pocket that he had called.

Taking a deep breath, she gave a little clap as Roman met Dean at the end of the table with the eighty bucks in his hands. "Here you go man." He passed Dean his share of the money.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the celebrating duo towards Seth. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He shook his head as he pressed his lips together. "We'll get them next time."

"Yeah, we will." She gave a chuckle as she put back her cue stick. Though as she placed her cue up onto the wall rack, her eyes made their way over to the pool table where her three balls sat. It was a close match, closer than she expected it to be after Dean said that he was going to give her hundred percent this time. Then she had to go and scratch the cue ball which gave Dean the ability to take the game and run with it. The only thing that could make matters worse was the reason she scratched.

Her eyes traveled over the table and over to Dean who was at the standing table finishing his drink and she wanted to hit herself for the way she was acting.

At one point during the game, Dean had wiped his face, using his shirt; which gave her a nice view of his abs. And it if wasn't for what happened earlier in the locker, she probably wouldn't even had noticed; but because she was now apparently so hyper sensitive to Dean, it distracted her enough that she forgot what she was doing and gave a wonky thrust of the cue and ending up sending the wrong ball into the pocket.

"Want another drink?" Roman asked as she made her way around the pool table.

"Nah." She shook her head. "I think I'm done for the night." She yawned. She had already drunk more than she was planning on and let herself go more than she was comfortable with, she didn't need another drink on top of it. "I think I'm going to hit the bathroom and head back to the hotel."

"Aw." Seth cried out before throwing his arm over his shoulder. "You don't have to leave just because you lost." He picked.

She rolled her shoulder so that Seth's arm fell off her. "Hey, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep because I was too worried about my interview today."

He chuckled slightly as he nodded his head. "Alright, you're allowed to be a party pooper this time."

She raised an eyebrow. "You guys can stay out all night if you want, you have nothing to do tomorrow. But me, I need to hit the sack, I'm wiped out."

* * *

 **DT610: I'm glad that you're liking the slow burn. It does feel like longer because of how much has happened. Thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Skovko: It's not really because he claustrophobic, it's more like he's not use to getting close to others, he'll get better as he gets closer to Angel. Crashing computers suck. Lol**

 **Brookeworm3: Change is really scary. And are you sure it's going to be Angel kissing Dean next? or Dean kissing Angel? Lol I hope you liked this chapter as well**

 **Canadice: Feeding you more! Lol. Sorry that the slow burn is killing you. Don't worry it's killing me too. I have so much planned for these two.**

 **Labinnacslove: Oh don't worry, Angel will see that Dean wants her soon.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two! Woot! I hope you enjoy this chapter! We're slowly getting somewhere!**

 **Main Event: March 11, 2014/ Smackdown: March 14, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

Angel let out a yawn as she pulled open the heavy bathroom door. Today was such a trying day; between her interview, Dean's match, and the fact that she was still kicking herself over ogling Dean, she was exhausted. It was time to go back to the hotel, have a nice long shower and go to bed.

"Hey." She looked up to see Dean walking down the small hallway between the bathrooms and the bar.

"Hey." She tried to give him a small smile but the closer he got the more she realized that the hallway was made for one and a half people at a time.

"Let me take a piss and we'll head out." he said stopping dead in front of her.

"We?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'm going to walk you back."

Blinking, she shook her head at him. "You don't have to do that."

"I kind of do." He chuckled. "If I don't Seth and Roman will kill me."

She let out a sigh. She understood that the boys were worried about her having a run in with Bray Wyatt especially after what happened at Elimination Chamber, but this was getting out of hand. "I'll be fine, I don't think I'll run into Bray on the way back to the hotel."

Dean's brows drew together, and he cocked his head slightly. "This isn't about Bray." He shifted his stance. "It's late and we just want to make sure you get back to the hotel."

"Oh, well I'll be fine. It's only a short walk."

Dean shook his head. "Angel, it's dark and we're on the road, not to mention that you've had a few drinks. You're not going back alone." He said with hard tone that made a tingle go down her spine. "So, go wait with Seth and Roman while I take a leak."

There was no arguing with Dean as he pushed passed her and made his way into the bathroom. Letting out yet another sigh, she made her way out into the bar to see Seth and Roman had confiscated another table and that both of them had two new drinks.

"Did Dean tell you he's walking you back?" Roman asked munching on a handful of nuts.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, he did, but you guys know that I'm a big girl and I can walk back by myself? I mean it's sweet that you…"

"Babygirl, I wouldn't let my daughter walk alone, I'm not letting you."

"Jojo is five."

"Yeah and you look five." Seth smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't look five."

"Alright, ten." Seth smirked. "Still not going alone." Though before she could open her mouth to argue again a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

She looked up at him, only to receive a hard look that told her that she wasn't about to win this argument. Letting out an over the top sigh, she gave her pockets a pat to make sure that she had everything before giving the man a nod.

"You coming back?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Dean answered.

"You're leaving just to come back?" She looked up at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly. "Let's go." Without another word, Dean started to make his way through the bar and towards the door.

"You better catch up." Seth laughed.

Groaning, she took off. "I still don't understand why you won't just let me walk back to the hotel alone." She said as she finally met up with Dean who seemed to be walking faster on purpose.

It was Dean's turn to let out a sigh. "Because there are jerks out there and I… we care about you enough to want to make sure that nothing happens to you."

Her eyes widened as they started out into the warm Arkansas air. "I...um."

"If you don't want to walk with me, fine I can go in and get Roman."

"No." She reached out and grabbed his wrist. "It's not that… I just don't wanna be a pain."

She felt as his hand clenched under her grasp. "Angel do you really think I would be walking you back if I thought it was a pain?" He raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't realized it I'm kind of a selfish bastard."

She shook her head at him. At least the Dean she knew was far from selfish.

A warm breeze danced around her and she let her eyes slide shut for a moment, as she let her hand drop from his wrist. "That feels so nice." She mumbled to herself. Growing up in Pennsylvania it was rare to feel anything over thirty in early March.

"It's nice to be somewhere that's not snowing or raining." Dean agreed.

"Thought you would like the snow, Mr. 'Hails from Cincinnati'." She looked up at Dean to see a small smirk on his face.

"My hometown might be Cincinnati, but I moved to Las Vegas to be in the desert, so it's safe to say I'm not really one for the cold."

"Was it the cold that made you move?"

"No, I originally moved from Cincinnati to Florida when I got hired by WWE so I could be close to FCW. But almost as soon as I heard I was moving up, I started looking for places in Las Vegas." He said kicking a pebble with his boot. "The first time I was there I fell in love with the desert; I like to be outside, running in wilderness, climbing the red rocks…." the passion in his voice surprised her. He really did love Las Vegas. "Or you know, who would be crazy enough to move to Las Vegas? Only me the 'Lunatic Fringe.'"

She laughed as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "So, what about you? Miss Pennsylvania."

She blinked as she played with the hem of her shirt. "I was born and raised in the same house I live in now."

"Haven't left home?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I never really had a reason to." She looked up to see Dean looking between her and the pebble that he was kicking. "I went to college and then got a job for WWE and didn't think I needed a house I would never see."

He nodded. "Makes sense."

"I thought so."

"Do you have a place you wanna move to when you do move out?" He asked.

"No, I never really thought about it." She answered truthfully. "I'll probably go where the wind takes me."

"That sounds like you"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're a carefree type of person. So, you'll go where the 'wind takes you' instead of planning every little thing out."

"Me? Carefree? Says you. Didn't you just say you like being one with nature."

He gave a chuckle. "Yeah…"

"Holy Shit, Dean Ambrose." A voice called from across the street.

Looking up, Angel saw a man who looked to be in his late thirties early forties making his way towards them with a huge grin on his face.

She heard Dean let out a huge sigh he turned towards the man as well. "Hey man, what's up."

"Dude, this is so cool!" The man obviously was trying to remain calm. "Man, I've been following you since you arrived at FCW."

"That's amazing, thanks man." A slight smirk came to Dean's face, though she could tell just by looking that there something awkward in his demeanor. He was standing too straight; his body was so tense as well as the fact that his eyes were bouncing around not stopping on a spot for more than a few seconds

"My boy and I love the Shield."

While the two of them talked for a little bit, the fan's eyes kept flickering over to her, until something clicked in his face and his eyes widened. "Angel! Angel Miles, where are my manners? I didn't even notice you, how much of an asshole can I be?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." She shook her head as the man apologized. "I understand." She was used to people being star stuck over the boys that they totally missed her.

"Man, my son isn't going to believe this." He said rummaging through is pocket. "Can I get a picture with both of you?" He held up his phone.

Angel turned towards Dean, who running his fingers through his hair and nodding his head. "Sure man."

Almost dropping his phone, the man handed it to her, before quickly moving to stand next to Dean. After stepping back slightly, so she could get both of them in the picture she looked up to see that the man had a huge smile on his face as he pointed towards Dean while Dean had his fist out in the typical Shield pose.

"So, what are you guys doing out this way?" The man asked as he tried to keep his face as still as possible.

"We filmed Main Event tonight and Smackdown is here this week." She answered as she took a few pictures, hoping one of them would turn out good.

"Oh, I had no idea that you guys were here." The man nodded his head. "Shit, I might have to try and get tickets."

"You should." She smiled as she held out the phone.

"Thanks man." The man smiled from ear to ear.

"No problem." Dean said talking the phone from her.

A lump suddenly filled her throat as the man quickly made his way over to her and got into the same pose that he did with Dean. Not sure what to do, she cocked her head and smiled as sincerely as she could. It still felt really weird taking pictures with people, she wasn't sure how to react or how to pose. Should she smile? Should she go straight face and put her fist out like the other members of the Shield? Should act really excited?

"Here." Dean handed back the man's phone.

"Thank you both so much!" The man practically snatched it from Dean's hand before going through the pictures. "This is awesome! I got to show my boy." He said.

"I'm glad you like them." She smiled as she stepped back to beside Dean.

"Thanks again. Have a good night."

"Night!" She waved as the man walked away. Though she felt a little strange, she also felt a little giddy. As the man made his way back across the road, she turned back towards Dean to see him looking at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"You seemed to have enjoyed that." He told her as he gestured for her to walk.

She nodded. "I like getting to meet fans, plus I love watching you, Seth, and Roman with them. I think it's cute."

"We're not cute."

She snickered at how fast he answered. "I think you are."

A deep breath came from him as they made their way into the lobby of the hotel. She was half expecting Dean to stop and say see you later before turning around and leaving but the man didn't. He followed her to the elevator and pushed the up button.

"You know we're at the hotel, right?" She asked as she watched the numbers above elevator count downwards. "You can head back now; I think that I can make it to my room in one piece."

The door to the elevator opened and Dean stepped in. "We'll I'm already in the elevator." He said holding the door open for her. "So why not."

She let out a sigh and made her way into the lift. "Dean…"

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm trying to be chivalrous, I thought girls like that."

"I guess. But I don't want you to have to go out of your way like this."

"Isn't that like the definition of being chivalrous?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Dean, you know what I mean."

"Do I?" He asked as the bell rang and door opened on her floor. They both walked out and up towards her and Renee's room.

"Well, we're here." She turned towards him. "So. I guess this is good night. Or do you want to walk me to my bed to make sure that I get there safely."

Dean looked like he was going to open his mouth, but he snapped it shut and shook his head slightly. "No, I believe you can make it from here." He gave a little chuckle.

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's a good ten feet for little innocent me."

"I'm sure." He pursed his lips together.

She gave a little laugh. "Well then, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yep. Roman will let you know which gym we decide on."

"Alright. Enjoy the rest of your night." She told him as she went to open the door. Though as she brought out her wallet to place against the electric key, Dean snatched her arm. "What?"

"I'm not done being chivalrous." He said as he leaned into her. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was going in for a kiss, or at least what looked like a kiss. Though right as they came nose to nose and she could feel his breath on her face; the sounds of a Dean's phone ringing went off.

"Fucking..." She heard Dean mumble under his breath as he straightened up and ripped his phone out from his back pocket.

"Hello?" He barked into his phone. "Yeah I'm at the hotel, just got here." The longer he was on the phone the more irritated he seemed to get.

From the other end of the phone, she could hear Seth asking if Dean would grab his glasses from the hotel room. "Yeah I'll grab them. Alright man. I'll be right down."

The phone call ended, and her stomach did a flip as his eyes drew back towards her. Were they going to pick up from where Seth's call interrupted? Or did Seth ruin the mood? Though before her question could even be answered, the door behind them was ripped open and a certain blond-haired reporter appeared in the doorway.

"I thought I heard some talking going on outside the door." Renee said with that oh so familiar smile on her face, the one that said she knew something. She knew something and she was going to get you to say it.

"Hey." Dean sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket and took a deliberate step backwards.

"What's up you two?" She gave a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Nothing." Angel emphases as she quickly stepped into the room. "I was out with the boys and Dean here just wanted to make sure that I got back to the hotel."

"Oh, that's nice." Renee's smile only got widened. "Got to make sure that our girl makes it home safe." Angel just glared at the woman as she ruffled her hair.

"Well, Seth and Roman are waiting on me." Dean told them as he gestured down the hall.

"Oh yeah." Angel nodded as she fixed her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep." With that Dean quickly made his way down the hall.

"So…?"

Inhaling sharply, Angel closed the door and turned around, locking eyes with Renee. "So what?"

"Oh, come on. You and Dean…" Angel shook her head as she pushed passed Renee so that she could get into the room. "Come on you promised if anything else happened you would tell me."

"Nothing happened."

"What do you mean that nothing happened?" Renee seemed unhappy with that as an answer.

"Well something might have happened, if it wasn't for a certain nosy reporter opening the door"

"Wait! What do you mean?" Angel could see the excitement twinkle in her eyes. "What might have happened."

"I'm not sure if I was jumping to conclusion but…if you didn't just rip open the door, we might have kissed again." Angel felt her face heat up as she thought about what happened just moments ago. For just a split second she was close enough to Dean to smell the alcohol on his tongue, to feel his breath on her face.

"Damn, I should have waited a little longer." Renee gave a pout, as she made her way into the room.

"Waited?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Renee nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was trying to catch you two."

"Renee!" She swung her arm out to smack at the woman, who was just out of arm's reach.

"What?" She laughed as she jumped back slightly. "I was trying to make it easier for you." _Easier_? "Would you rather have to tell Dean that you told me about your little secret? Or let him think I found out."

Her heart dropped. She hadn't thought about it. Surely Dean needed to know that Renee knew about them kissing, but she never thought about how she was going to tell the man. Maybe it would be easier if he thought that she just randomly found out about it.

"See I was trying to help."

 **…**

Help was something that Angel wished she had right now. She was half slumped down in her seat for the before show meeting, and just like every other meeting it was boring. They were going over things that was already known…again. What matches were planned for tonight, interviews and any vignettes that were needed. All this information and yet again the Shield had nothing scheduled.

"Let's go out there and have another great show." Hunters voice knocked her from her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, she collected her notebook and shoved it in her bag as the rest did. "Angel, wait up." Hunter's voice stopped her as she was just about to walk out of the room. She turned around and looked at the COO and her breath hitched in her throat as she stared up at the dark look on his face. Ever since last Monday Night Raw, Hunter had been in a bad mood and Daniel Bryan and his occupy Raw movement was mainly to blame.

"Hi Hunter, what's up." She smiled up at her boss.

"I want you to make sure your boys are ready for the start of the show. I have a match for one of the Shield boys."

One of the Shield boys? "Oh?"

"It's against Damien Sandow."

"Damien?" She questioned. Ever since joining that Shield, she had only seen Damien Sandow once and there didn't seem to be any bad blood between him and them. "May I ask why?"

"I need someone to teach the man that I'm the COO and you always listen to what I say. And who better to teach him than the Hounds of Justice."

 _Ah._ This had to do with Damien refusing to get into the ring during the 'Yes Movement'.

"I don't care who does it, but I want a statement made." Hunter growled out. "Got that."

Reluctantly she nodded her head. "Got it."

 **D.D.D**.

Dean gave his neck a crack as he sat on the metal fold up table in the locker room. He was itching for Angel to get back from her meeting. He hoped that she would have some good news that they weren't just sitting here for nothing.

They better not make them sit him here, not after Kane made such a big deal about them winning their matches and defeating their demons.

And it seems that his prayers were answered as Angel made her way through the room with purpose. "Suit up." She stated. "One of you gets a match tonight."

He met his brothers' eyes and sighed. "Who is it against?" Seth asked.

"Sandow."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sandow?"

She nodded. "Hunter wants the Hounds to teach him a lesson."

He nodded his head as he put two and two together. "Alright. So, who's getting the honor?" He asked not really caring who got the real match; he knew that each of them was going to get their hands dirty tonight. That's what happens when they teach someone a lesson.

Leaning back in his chair, he let Seth and Roman figure everything out. Inhaling slowly, he went o close his eyes and tune out the bickering duo, when a certain brunette caught his attention.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Angel standing there looking less than thrilled about something. Trying to fight the urge to check on the girl, Dean pushed himself to his feet and walked over towards his bag to grab out the tape for his hands. Turning back around he couldn't even fight it as his eyes landed back on Angel.

 _What the hell?_ He sauntered his way over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. Her body went tense under his told as her head whipped towards him.

"Wanna hit up catering?"

Those big hazel eyes rapidly blinked at him for a moment, but after a second she gave a slow nod her head and stood up. "Sure."

Giving his tape a toss in the air, he nodded back before looking over his shoulder towards Seth and Roman. "Hey, I don't care who gets the match, just as long as if I get some scraps." He announced. "We're going to go get something to eat, you want something?"

"Nah, we'll get dressed and met you down there." Roman answered as he shook out his vest.

"Roger that." Dean gave a nod as he practically pushed Angel out the door.

"Alright." He spoke up as soon as they were a few steps down the hall. Shoving his tape into the pocket of his hoodie, he turned and faced her. "What's going on?"

Slowly she glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You seem upset." He told her.

She let out a deep breath and glanced down towards the floor. "I'm fine."

"Angel we've been through this, if you have something to say, say it."

"Yeah, we have been through this and last time I said that I was fine, you didn't believe me and we both know where that got us." She pointed out with an almost challenging tone in her voice.

"Yeah, but when you come into the locker room looking like you just did, I know something is up." He told her. "I'm willing to get yell if I'm wrong."

For a moment it seemed as if she was going to be more difficult but then her demeanor changed and she let out a small chuckle. "You know, I know that the Shield stand for 'justice' and that they do what they can to 'right wrongs' and teach lessons to the other Superstars but…does Sandow really deserve a beat down?" She asked.

As she spoke, he almost wanted to kick himself. He should have known that she wasn't going to be too happy about them being told to teach Sandow a lesson.

"I mean..." She cleared her throat. "I know that he didn't listen to Hunter on Monday but what did Hunter want him to do, go into the ring and wrestle on top of the fans?"

 _Probably._ "This isn't about Sandow." He stated. "Hunter is butt hurt about Daniel Bryan getting the better of him, but since he can't do anything to him since he suspended him tonight, he's taking his anger out on the next available person. Which just so happened to be Damien Sandow."

"That doesn't make me feel better." She sighed. "We're beating down a man because the COO is angry about another person getting the better of him."

Pursing his lips, he draped his arm around her shoulder before leading her down towards catering. "Don't think of it as a beat down. It's just another match." He told her. "We don't give unwarranted beat downs. So, unless Sandow does something that deserves one, it will be just a normal match. Alright?"

Angel bit her lip as she slowly nodded her head. "Alright." Her voice was quiet but judging by the tone in his voice, she sounded at least a bit better.

As they made the turn into catering, he dropped his arm from her shoulder and gave a roll of his shoulder. "Want a sandwich? I could go for a sandwich."

He felt relief as a small smile appeared on her face. "You know what, a sandwich sounds good."

 **…**

About an hour later they were chilling up by the top entrance waiting to go out to the ring. Somehow, Roman and Seth came to the answer that Seth was the one taking on Sandow. Now all they had do was wait, as they listened to the crowd booing Triple H as he yelled about Daniel Bryan and about what happened on Monday.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

Their theme music started, and the two guards opened the doors for them so that they could start down to the ring. Giving a roll of his shoulder, Dean stepped out to the top of the stairs. His eyes instantly landed on the ring and the two men inside of it. Hunter stood at the far end of ring towards the stage with a smirk on his face; while Sandow stood there in the middle of the ring with his mouth gaped open as they watched them come down the steps.

Dean watched as Sandow registered what was going on. The man knew that he had been set up, that Hunter was the one that put this match together and that Vicky Guerrero had nothing to do with this.

Halfway down the stairs his eyes dropped to Angel who was walking between Seth and him. He hoped that he had eased her mind at least a little bit about this match. He knew what she was thinking, he knew that she didn't fully believe him about the fact that this wasn't going to be total beat down. But he meant what he said there was always a reason that the Shield gave someone a beat down.

When they got to the bottom of steps, he watched as Seth made his way up and over the thing without missing at beat. Giving a little chuckle as his teammate's excitement, Dean quickly got into position and knelt down next to the barricade.

Angel's eyes landed on him as she nodded her head and stepped up onto his leg. The look on her face said what he already knew, she still wasn't ok with Hunter ordering them to "teach Sandow a lesson' but she hopped over the barricade without any signs of hesitation.

When she was out of the way, he vaulted over the barrier and started towards the ring. Only to stop for a moment as he noticed that Angel was already up in the ring with Seth, giving him a pat on the back. Well he had to give her props, even though she didn't agree with this, she was still supporting them.

"Which one of you is in this match?" The ref as he made his way over to their corner.

"I am." Seth said poking his own chest.

"Alright." The ref nodded. "I need everyone but Seth out of the ring then."

"Get him." Roman said giving Seth a smack on the chest before rolling under the ropes and onto the floor.

Angel put her hand up for a high five. "You got this."

After high fiving her, Seth turned towards him with nodding his head. "It's all you man." Dean said as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Go get it."

Dean turned towards Angel who was still standing there behind him and gestured for her to get out of the ring. Almost in a rhythm they both got out of the ring and made their way over to Roman.

The ref checked both men and rang the bell to start the match. Dean watched closely as both of the men walked around the ring, dancing with each other. After a lock up and a few twists and turns of holds, Seth got Sandow down to the mat.

Keeping a hold of the man's arm. Seth stopped down on Sandow's hands.

The start of the match was all Seth as he was able to land hit after hard hit. The man when Irish Whipped across the ring, Sandow was able to grab the rope and stop himself.

Not wasting a second, Seth took off across the ring towards the man; only to run right into a forearm to the face.

 _Oh._ Dean cringed. He could tell by the way Seth stumbled backwards while holding his face that he was feeling that one. He could also see the anger that filled Seth's face as he turned back towards Sandow.

Giving out a small battle cry, Seth took off once again towards Sandow, however Sandow was once again ready and at the last second, he bent down to scoop Seth up and threw him over the ropes. Though Seth ever spry landed on his feet on the apron, before ducking under a wild right hook that Sandow threw at him. "Good try."

Smirking at Seth's cockiness, Dean turned toward Roman; though as soon as the big man and him locked eyes Seth came barreling off of the apron and onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" Angel cried as she quickly made her way over to Seth, who laid rolled up in a ball holding his leg. "You alright." She knelt by to him.

Not missing a beat Roman and him stepped up to check on their fallen brother.

"Hey, you better get your bitch away from him!"

Dean's head snapped up towards the ring and his eyes landed right on Sandow who was standing halfway through the ropes; glaring down at the four of them.

"What did you say?"

"Man, you messed up." Roman called as both of them stepped forward.

Sandow stood his ground for a few seconds before he quickly made his way back into the ring. The urge to run in after the man and beat the living shit of out Sandow riddled Dean. But he knew he wasn't able to do. He couldn't. He had to wait.

"I'm good." Dean heard Seth say behind him as he kept his eyes locked on Sandow.

By the time that the ref got to the count of four Seth was up on his feet and getting into the ring.

All of a sudden, both Angel and Roman were standing next to him. Roman gave him a pat on the back. "You handled that pretty well."

"What?" He played dumb as he watched Sandow pounding on Seth who just got back into the ring.

"You know what." Roman leaned into him.

Giving Roman a nudge to back away, Dean shrugged his shoulder and clapped his hand on the apron trying to break the conversation.

Turning his full attention back to the match he watched, Seth who was holding on tight to the top ropes while Sandow was trying to pull him off by the ankles. Seth used the man's strength against him and flipped himself around, landing on his knees before jumping up to his feet and meeting Sandow in the middle of the ring. Ducking under a flying punch, Seth grabbed the man and launched him face first into the turnbuckles.

 _That's what you get._ Dena smirked as the crowd let out a huge cry. He stalked slightly up to Sandow who was sitting there on his knees with his face plastered to the second turnbuckle. To his left, Dean saw as Angel stepped up to the side of the ring with wide eyes as she checked over Sandow who hadn't moved yet. He shook his head as he watched her make sure that the man was still breathing. _That's the woman that you had the nerve to call a bitch._

Out of nowhere, Sandow pushed himself to his feet, making Angel who was still checking on him jump backwards. Dean watched as the man ran headlong into Seth, who was waiting for him in the middle of the ring. Sandow gave another wild swing, which Seth was able to duck under. Keeping his movement and speed, Seth flipped the scripted and himself with a step up Enzuigiri, that sent Sandow flying across the ring and into the corner.

As Seth got himself back up to his feet, Dean caught the look of the devil that twinkle in Seth's eyes as he eyed up Sandow. Rolling himself back into the far corner across from Sandow, Seth let out a battle cry and took off across the ring.

"Smash him." Dean yelled as Seth zipped past him.

Throwing his arm out wide, Seth launched himself at Sandow, smashing him into the turnbuckle. When Seth laid Sandow out in the middle of the ring, the look that told Dean that Seth was ready to go flying came to onto the man's face. Though Sandow must have seen it too, because he rolled out of the ring.

 _Oh no._ Dean shook his head. _He thinks he's getting away._

Making his way slowly around the side of the ring, he gave a nod towards Roman who was circling the other side. The two of them weren't about to sit back and watch Sandow try to leave. Although as Dean was about to round the front corner of the ring, Angel stepped in front of him.

"Angel…." He warned keeping his eyes on the very slowly moving Sandow.

"I'll hold that." She said as she pointed downwards. He glanced down at where she was pointing, he realized that it was his United States Championship. "Wouldn't want to scratch it."

A smirk came to his face as he ripped the belt off and handed it to her. Giving her a wink, he stepped around her and quickly made his way to the front of the ring just in time to catch Sandow who was backing away from Roman. Though as the man turned around, their eyes met and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean said as he took small, slow steps towards Sandow. "The match isn't over."

Glancing over the man's shoulder, he saw Roman gesturing towards the ring. Without looking, he knew that Seth was setting up for a Suicide Dive. "You think we're just going to let you leave?" He said trying to buy Seth the time that he needed. And as if on cue Seth came flying through the ropes and into Sandow, smashing the man into the barricade.

"That's what I'm talking about." Seth cheered himself, making Dean smirk as he walked up and gave the man a high five.

"Finish it." He told him, before turning around and head back around the ring the way he came. As he rounded the side, his eyes landed on Angel who was standing a safe distance away, clutching his title to her chest. He gave her a small smirk as he turned back towards the ring just in time to see Seth hit Sandow with his curb stomp and go for the cover.

 _He's out._

"One. Two. Three." The crowd including Angel counted with the ref.

"And here is your winner, Seth Rollins."

Nodding his head, Dean climbed up into the ring and made his way over to Seth and Roman. His eyes ran down to the man that out cold in front of him and snickered. "That's what you get."

"You got him." Roman gave Seth a pat on the back. "There was no doubt."

"Did he really think that he was going to get away from the Shield?" Dean asked. "Hell no. We're the hounds, we make sure to take out our pray."

"You had him rolling all over the place." Roman smirked as he and Seth put their hands

out into the fist bump. Just as he was going to join his brothers, his eyes snapped over to Angel who was on the apron making her way around the ring.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked

"Come on man."

"There's something we forgot."

"What?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Is this really how we're going to let this end?" He gave Seth a little nudge, as the man started to laugh. "After he called Angel a bitch?"

He saw a smirk appear on Roman's face as he quickly rolled out of the ring and snatched Sandow off the floor.

"We're not done with you." Dean grunted as he threw the man back into the ring and right into Seth and Roman who were standing there waiting for him. By the time he got back into the ring, Seth and Roman were already on Sandow, beating him right down to the mat. A beat down that he was more than happy to join.

Only once all three of them were satisfied did they let the man even take a breath, though not for long. Helping Seth, Dean pulled Sandow up from the mat before stepping up to Roman who was pumping himself up. Once all of them were in position, Roman stepped up and gave his battle cry, which the arena echoed.

Quickly, not letting Sandow come to; they lifted him up onto Roman's shoulders before using all three of their strength to send him smashing into the mat, with enough intensity that it made them bounce.

"Now we can finish this." He put his fist out. Both Seth and Roman joined in the fist bump as their theme music echoed through the arena. "Bam!"

Trying to catch his breath from the excitement that was rushing through him, Dean looked at all three of their fist and couldn't help but smirk. This was the first time in a while that the fist bump felt like it meant something; especially since what happened with Seth. It felt like they were on the same page once again and kicking it Shield style. And it felt so good. In fact, it felt so good that he started to bounce and nod along with the music that was blasting on the speakers.

"You're enjoying yourself." Roman chuckled.

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: He did win! Oh my god I 100% agree, his body is smoking! Den is built like a man should be and we'll get to the caressing don't you worry.**

 **Skovko: She is drolling but it's pretty hard not to with Dean.**

 **Labinnacslove: It's only going to 'worse' better from here. Lol**

 **Canadice: Well I don't mean to torture, but I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope I don't make you wait too long.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Welcome to Chapter 43! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Smackdown: March 14, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

Angel followed behind the boys as they walked backstage. They were jumping around and still going on about Seth's match. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it. Before the match Dean had explained everything to her and she tried to act as if it was just another fight and not something that Hunter ordered. And it worked for a bit but then came what was after the match. Dean, Seth, and Roman stood there over top of Sandow ready to finish the match off with their signature fist bump. When Dean stopped, and her heart fell.

She watched in almost horror as they pulled Sandow into the ring for a beat down. Every hit, every punch she couldn't help but feel bad. Dean had told her that the Shield didn't give out unwarranted beat downs and know she was trying to figure out what Sandow did to deserve one.

"Hey." She glanced up to see that Dean was now standing beside her. Their eyes locked and she took a deep breath.

"Wasn't the Triple Powerbomb a little much?" She asked knowing that he was going to ask her what was wrong.

He shook his head. "No, he deserved everything that he got."

"How?" She asked almost baffled. "We talked about this, what was he…"

"You didn't hear him during the match?" Roman asked turning around.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He called you a bitch."

"He did?" She questioned looking back at Dean.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he told us to get 'our bitch' away, when you were helping Seth."

She tried to think back to the moment but all she remembered was worrying about Seth's leg.

"The moment the word bitch dripped from his lips, he earned the powerbomb." Dean snarled. "If he would have just watched his mouth, it would have been pin and done."

Angel pursed her lips together as she listened to Dean talked. It made it feel better that at least the boys had a reason to attack Sandow, that they weren't just doing it because Hunter told them to.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she looked up and saw that all three of them were looking at her. Crossing her arms, she threw up her nose and smirked. "Well then… fuck him."

They all laughed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Dean said as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

The celebration seemed to start back up where it left off, that was until Hunter came into view.

The COO was standing in the middle of the hallway with his arm crossed and a pleasant smile on his face. "There you are." Hunter uncrossed his arms and put them out almost like he was expecting a hug. "Good job out there, boys." He gave a chuckle.

"Thanks Hunter." Seth was the one to answer.

"I knew I could trust you with this task." He clapped Seth on the shoulder.

Seth nodded his head. "The Shield always comes through."

"That's what I like to hear." Hunter chuckled. "Ah, Kane was looking for you." He said pointing at each of them. "He said something about having a job for you?"

Angel nodded her head. She had been wondering how long it was going to take for Kane to reach out to them. He had put the boys through a 'test' to see if they were still an asset and they passed with flying colors. _If I do say so myself._ So, it was just a matter of time before Kane gave them another job.

"Well, we shouldn't keep the demon waiting." Seth said as Hunter walked away.

"I'm curious to see what he wants."

"You and me both." Roman sighed.

Quickly turned around to head to Kane's office, Roman and Seth stopped off at catering to grab waters and snakes. Which took longer than she would have hoped.

When they finally got to the man's office, Angel took a deep breath and gave a knock on the door. "Kane?" She called out as the door slowly creaked open. When no one answered, her turned back to the three men behind her and shrugged.

Dean let out a groan and pushed his way to the front of the group. "Kane, we here…." He said storming through the doorway, a few steps in, he heard him let out a sigh. Quickly Roman and Seth made their way into the room after him.

"Great." Seth sighed making her peek in out of curiosity. All three men were starting across the room at a small production crew that was setting up a camera.

"Oh, hey guys; Kane just stepped out. He'll be right back." One of the crew members said.

A resounding grumble echoed through the room as the boys made themselves at him. "Well whatever he wants it had to do with the show." She said as she pointed at the camera.

Dean gave a lick of his lips as he crossed his arms. "Looks like it."

 **...**

After they stood there and waited for ten minutes, Kane finally walked into the room. Completely ignoring them, he made his way over to the crew members who were finishing their set up.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked at Dean who had already been boiling over the fact that they had to wait all this time to see him. And now he was fuming.

"What exactly do you need us in here for then?" He snapped, making everyone turn towards him, even Kane.

"Dean." She gave him a little kick to the boot.

She could hear the exhale that pushed out of him as he gave a nod of his head and glanced back towards Roman and Seth. "…because we got a lot going on."

Surprisingly Kane smirked and turned towards them. "Well I'm just glad that you took my advice for naught. I hate to say I told you so, but congratulations Roman and Seth on your victory over the Rhodes brothers Monday night on Raw. And congratulations Dean…." Kane placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Angel bit her lip as she saw Dean instantly tense up and eyed up the hand on his shoulder. "...on your successful defense against Mark Henry, Tuesday on Main Event."

Dean took a breath as he rolled his shoulder to get Kane's hand off of him. "Oh ok." He gave a patronizing smirk as he nodded his head. "Thank you. Did you expect anything different?" He raised a brow, though he didn't let the Director of Operations answer. "and why are you even worried about us right now, shouldn't you uh...shouldn't you be focused on your match tonight against the Big Show? You know seven foot, five hundred pounds. Knocked you out last week."

Angel shook her head but couldn't help but let a little snicker out as Dean played with Kane. She knew she should stop him from pushing the man's buttons, but at the same time Dean was just saying what they were thinking.

Kane scoffed as he leaned in so that he was towering over them. Which made her step back; Dean already towered over her at six foot four and the thought that someone could tower over him…she didn't like it.

"You still have a lot to learn about this business…" Kane glared at Dean, who didn't back down. The two of them shared a moment before Kane turned so he was looking at the other two. "…but tonight, I'm going to teach by example. I'm going to destroy the Big Show and I'm ordering the three of you to be at ring side. So, you can get a close up look, to see how to properly handle a situation. Who knows I might even leave you some scraps of the Big Show for you."

 _Oh boy._

"So that…that's why you want us out there?" Seth asked barely able to stop himself from laughing. "to pick up the scraps?" He broke and let out a small chuckle. "Nice try Kane. We know why you want us out there, to protect you when the Big Show ties to knock you out again because he's gonna."

"You just don't get it." Roman stepped up to Kane. "We don't take orders from you but we are looking forward to seeing how you handle the situation with the Big Show."

Seth stepped in and pushed Kane and Roman apart as it seemed to be getting a little heated between the two of them. "Alright, alright. Settle down. Kane, don't worry. You saw what happened out there with Damien Sandow, when it comes down to it; push comes to shove the Shield always does what's best for business."

"Believe that."

As they left the room, Ange felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. The entire time they had been in there, her hair was standing on end as she suffocated on the tense air.

"Angel!" Her heart felt as she heard Kane call her back into the room.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned to see Kane standing there fixing his suit jacket. "Yes?" She tried to act like she was scared of the man. Something that wasn't easy.

"I want to make sure you understand that I meant what I said. I want them out there for my match." She nodded her head as he spoke. "So there better not be any funny business, this isn't one of those times the Shield can just go and do what they want for the sheer hell of it." He stepped forward driving her back slightly.

"It's your job to make sure that they do as they are told." Another step forward. "and if they don't…." One last step forward.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she wretched her head up to look at Kane. She knew why he was called a demon now; the look in his eyes was so dark that it wasn't human… "…if they aren't out there, it's on your head."

"Wow!" She jumped as she heard Dean's voice come from behind her. "Are you threatening our manager?" She felt the man walk up behind her, but she couldn't look at him. She couldn't get her eyes look away from Kane.

Almost instantly, the dark look that held her trapped there, drained from Kane's eyes as he stepped backwards and straightened his stance. "I was just telling Angel here that it's her job to make sure that you three are down at the ring for my match. And if you're not down there then it's on her head, being that she's you're manager."

She let out a small gasp as she was suddenly yanked back behind Dean. "Like Seth said, you don't gotta worry about the Shield." Dean snarled. "We'll be out there."

A smirk appeared on Kane's face. "You'd better be."

When she saw Dean's jaw tighten and his body tense like he was about to attack, Angel quickly grabbed his arm and tried to stop whatever was going to happen. Easier said than done. However, the man did let out a sigh as he glanced back at her

"We'll be there." He said as he gritted his teeth and turned away from the Director of Operations.

Angel let Dean pull her out into the hallway, where Seth and Roman were leaning against the wall down the hall a ways.

"What took you so long? Did you get lost?" Seth chuckled.

Dean gave a hard shake of his head. "No. Kane thought it was smart to threaten our manager."

"Oh?" Roman pushed himself off the wall, with his hands in his belt loops lone ranger style.

She could see Dean run his tongue on the inside of his mouth as he started to sway back and forth. "He tired to tell her that if we didn't do what he says then it's on her head."

"Kane, Kane, Kane." Seth shook his head.

Angel glanced around Dean and her eyes widened. She was expecting to see frowns and drawn eyebrows, but instead she found smirks. A chill went down her spin. She didn't know what was running through the boys' heads but she knew it wasn't good.

 **D.D.D**.

Dean popped his gum as he leaned back in the metal chair that he had taken out of the hallway and brought into the locker room. His eyes glanced over at his teammates and sighed. They were all trying to figure out what to do with Kane. The man was trying to be their boss and was trying to use Angel to do that. The Shield wasn't just going to sit back and let that happened.

"There you go!" A voice called as Jey Uso came barreling through the room with his brother tailing behind him.

Dean shook his head as he glanced up at the two brothers roughhousing. And as much as his head was elsewhere, he couldn't help but snicker at the two of them. They were excited about their match, and he couldn't blame them.

That was until Jimmy slammed into the table that Angel was sitting at and knocked over her drink, sending the contents spilling all over her.

In shock, Angel stood up so fast, making her chair fall back. "Crap!"

"Shit, I'm sorry Angel." Jey apologized while Jimmy ran to get paper towels from the bathroom.

She shook her head. "It's fine." She sighed as she took the paper towels and started to blot her shirt. "I should have known better than to bring an open drink in here."

Which was true. A lot of things happen in the locker room and having an open drink was just a call to disaster.

"I regret the lemonade." She peeled her shirt away from her own skin. "It's all sticky."

"Don't you have a spare shirt?" Roman asked.

She shook her head. "No, the only other shirt that I grabbed this morning was what I was planning on changing into for our drive, and it's bright green."

Everyone sighed. Bright green wasn't a Shield color.

"Well I have the tactical vest that you wore at the photoshoot if you want." Seth said already digging through his bag.

"Oh, um." Her face grew more and more red as she started to chew on her bottom lip. She was obviously not enjoying the thought about going out to the ring in the vest.

Dean couldn't stop himself as he said. "I have an extra shirt if you want. It's one of my tank tops and it will be a little big on you but if you feel more comfortable wearing it over the vest, then it's all yours." He got up and made his way over to the locker that had both his and Roman's stuff shove in.

"I'll give it a shot." She exhaled "and if it doesn't work, I'll wear the vest."

He nodded his head as he pulled out the extra top and gave it a quick shakeout. "There you go." He said handing it to her.

After giving the shirt a quick look over, she quickly headed into the bathroom that was connect to the locker room and into one of the stalls. Something that surprised everyone, normally she was one to head down to the women' s locker room to change. Though when she came back out of the bathroom, he realized why she had done it.

"This is more than a little big." She chuckled as she stepped into the middle of the open locker room and held her arms out wide.

Dean didn't know whether to laugh or groan. She was indeed wearing his top and like she said it was a little large on her. In fact, the neck hole was so large that it draped down and showed off most of her bra.

"It's a dress."

"Yeah, that's not going to work." Roman laughed as Angel did a little twirl that made the tank top fall off her even more.

"I don't think so either." She sighed. "I guess I'll that the vest." She said to Seth who was already holding the thing out for her.

Angel took the thing and then seemingly without care, pulled off his tank top and put on the tactical vest.

"Wow, someone certain gotten brave." Roman coughed. "We thought she was innocent, but here she is trying to seduce the whole locker room."

"What?" She batted those big hazel eyes as she snapped the buckle on the vest. "What do you mean?"

"Getting changed out here, without a care in the world." Seth smirked. "That doesn't seem like you."

She shook her head. "Did it really matter if I went into the stall. You could see my entire bra through Dean's shirt just a few minutes ago. Not to mention that this vest doesn't hide much." She said defending herself as she glanced down.

Her face turned bright red and she started to fiddle around with the vest trying to pull it around to try and get it to cover more, which only seemed to expose more.

It was his turned to cough as he noticed that while she readjusted, she had accidentally pulled down of her bar as well, exposing a small bit of pale skin that was normally hidden.

 _What the hell is wrong with you._ Dean yelled at himself, even as he moved his body to hide hers from anyone of the Superstars still in the room.

Why the hell was he getting excited about a bit of paler skin. A small bit of side boob was what got him going? It was nothing to get excited about. _Then why the fuck am I getting worked up!_

Angel cleared her throat. "I'm starving. I'm going to get a snack." She said as she quickly made her way out of the room.

As soon as the door shut. Roman and Seth let out a small chuckle. "She's so easy to get going."

"Yeah." He sighed. _Apparently so am I._

Giving his neck a roll and cracking his knuckles, he tried to get his head back in order. Though it didn't seem to work. His mind was locked on that pale fleshed that had him licking his lips. _Stop it Ambrose!_

Without saying anything to Seth or Roman he walked out of the locker room, hoping the fresh air would clear his head.

"Oh, come on Angel." Renee's voice echoed through the hallway.

A groan forced its way out of him as he looked up to see Renee holding out her phone towards Angel, who looked like she was trying to knock the thing out of her head.

"It's not every day I get to see you in something like this."

Angel let out a giggle. "I'm sure, but does that mean that everyone on your Twitter has to see it as well?"

"What does it matter? You're about to go on life TV." Dean's heart dropped as he realized what Renee had said.

He's eyes instantly went to Angel, his vest clung to her small body, giving hints of what was underneath as she twisted and moved. And the rest of the WWE Universe was about to see it too. _So much for getting fresh air._

 **A.A.A**

"Stop Renee." She put her hand up again blocking the picture that she was trying to get.

"Just one picture." Renee pouted.

Angel let out a sigh as she danced around with Renee. She knew that she wouldn't stop until she agreed to the picture. However, when shew as about to let her guard down, a crew member called for Renee.

"We have to go set up for an interview."

Renee pout turned into a look of defeat as she let out a deep breath. "Be right there." She said already walking backwards towards the man. "This isn't over. I will get a picture of you in that before the nights over."

"We'll see." She laughed as she waved at the woman.

As Renee disappeared down the hallway, she gave a little shake of her head. _That woman._ As she was about to turn around and head back to the locker room, something grabbed her wrist.

Her body froze as her head snapped to see a taped-up hand against her wrist. "Dean?" She prayed that it was him as she slowly looked up. Relief hit her as he stepped in front of her and started down the hallway, pulling her with him.

"Don't make a scene." He said quickly as they made their way through the busy hall. Trying to keep pace with him, she glanced up at him and tried to read the look on his face, but she would have better luck interpreting a dead language.

As Dean pulled her into one of the side loading docks that was full of equipment, she drew her brows together and glanced around the dark area. "Dean..."

Before she could say another word, she was pushed up behind one of the large travel cases that were parked there. Her back hit the case and something rough but soft was on her lips in an instant.

Her heart skipped a beat as her brain comprehend that it was Dean. Dean was kissing her! And God how he was. Slowly with every movement of his lips, his body grew closer until she was engulfed in that six-foot four frame.

Then almost like flipping a switch the heat that she dreamed of filled her. Starting from those hard-working lips before traveling down towards where his chest pressed against her. That when she realized that even through the thick vest, she could feel his chest rise and fall in sync with hers.

A sudden rush of heat hit her sides. Not able to look down to fissure out where the heat was coming from, she tried her hardest to focus on the feeling. But that became impossible as Dean pressed against her harder and deepened the kiss.

The sudden roughness made her gasp but that only invited a sensation that she had never experienced before. A tingling wetness against her lips hit her before her mouth was invaded with a taste of something she could only decried as heaven and mint.

A little noise that she couldn't place came from her throat as he was forced to lean backwards so far that her head was now against the wall behind her.

The feeling of the cold wall against her head made the heat that filled the rest of her even more intense. No, heat wasn't a word that she could use to describe this. Fire, lava, the temperature of the sun. Those were the thoughts that came to her mind as her body grew so hot that breathing became labored. In fact, she wasn't sure if she was breathing.

As she grew lightheaded, the heat disappeared.

"Shit." Dean's normally gravelly voice sounded as if it was dragging along stones as he pulled away from the kiss. "Well that just made things worse." He sighed under his own heavy breathing.

Trying to catch her breath, she opened her eyes. The world was burly but she could make out Dean's face next to hers. His long bangs covered his eyes, not letting her get a good look at him.

 **D.D.D**.

Letting out a groan, Dean shifted in his spot. How on earth did he think that grabbing Angel for a world-shattering kiss was going to solve anything. It just makes it worse. He gave one more attempt to discreetly make some room in his cargo pants.

 _Smart move Deano, get turned on by the girl that you're testing the waters with right before going out on live TV and what do you do? You kiss her, making everything worse._

Even as he berated himself, he couldn't help denying that he was happy he had done it. He glanced down to Angel who was still clinging to his shoulders and a smirk came to his face. Her lips were bright red and slightly open as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were hooded as slowly look up at him through those long lashes that he had never noticed before.

Quickly the room in his pants that he had made before was gone. But he didn't care, a sense of pride filled him as he realized this was what he wanted. This look, this half dazed flustered look. The kiss was just a perk to get this look. Not that he didn't want to kiss her, his main goal was this look.

"Damn, I'm turning into a sap." He said as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"What?" Angel's asked clearing her throat.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

He could tell just by the glint in her eyes and the way she bit her lip that she wasn't listening to him.

"Angel it's nothing, really." He tried to get her mind off of it, but the more that he tried the more she seemed to worry. Biting his tongue, he gave himself a mental shake.

He hadn't turned into that much of a sap that he was about to tell Angel that he was jealous over the fact that the whole WWE Universe was as about to see her in his vest, or that to ease the jealousy he kissed her trying to get a look that only he got to see…. _hell no._

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: Here's the update! Was there enough caressing for you? Lol i really hope you enjoyed.**

 **LunaticxLass: Don't rip your hair out! I hope you liked the update. And i just love slow burns, it makes you want it more.**

 **Labinnacslove: They are really awkward around each other and that's because they broth aren't use to this kind of relationship. And I agree that it's cute. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Canadice: Was this enough for you? Lol. They did more then just hug. I hope you liked it.**

 **Yoh: Well welcome to the story! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it. And thank you for the sweet words i hope you keep enjoying the story!**

 **Skovko: Always the voice of reason. Just don't press her buttons, you might not like it lol. Thanks like always.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey, we did it another chapter in the bag! Chapter Forty Four!**

 **Smackdown: March 14, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

"Angel?... Angel… Angel!"

She almost jumped off the travel case that she was sitting on, swinging her legs. Her eyes snapped over to both Roman and Seth who were chuckling at her. "What's up?"

Roman shook his head, still chuckling. "Nothing, just making sure you were still with us."

Her face went flush as she realized that they had just caught her spacing out…again. "Yeah, I'm here." She let out a sigh and looked down at her feet.

Ever since her little rendezvous with Dean, she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything for more than a few seconds before her mind raced right back to the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue against hers, his body pressed against hers…

There she went again. Her mind was back in the small hidden out cove with that delicious heat filling her being again.

 _Focus!_ She gave herself a mental slap as she glanced around the empty hallway, where they were waiting for Kane's match to start. Then her eyes landed on the man that she couldn't' get her mind off of; Dean Ambrose. The man was leaning on the case that she was sitting on, net to Seth. His eyes locked on the ground while he popped and played with the stick of gum that he was chomping on.

Her heart speed up as she watched as he popped small bubbles and twirled his gum with his tongue. She now realized why she had tasted a hint of mint when they kissed.

Concentrating on the way he played with his gum, she didn't realize that he had looked up at her. As their eyes met, he gave her a small half smirk that made her already racing her heart skip a beat.

Panicking, she dropped her eyes instantly to the ground, to which she heard Dean give a small snicker.

God, she felt so stupid.

"What's so funny, man?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." She heard Dean sigh as a large shadow loomed over them.

"Gentlemen, I don't like to repeat myself." Kane's voice made her look up from the floor to see that he was the shadow. "Let's go." He gestured towards the gorilla as he fixed the sweat band that was on his wrists.

She waited for the boys to make a move before hopping off the travel case. Slowly they moseyed forward, leaving a huge gap between Kane and them. After about five steps, Seth put out his arm stopping them.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"We told him we would go out, but we didn't say we go out _with_ him." Seth smirked. "I say we make him think we're not going to show, then saunter in like no big deal."

"I don't know." She played with the zipper on the vest. "I don't wanna upset Kane."

"Babygirl. This isn't just about making Kane upset, this is about making sure Kane knows he's not in charge." Roman told her in his fatherly voice. She frowned slightly, she knew what they were trying to do, but after Kane threatened her, she wasn't behind making Kane mad.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because Kane already went out to the ring." Dean interjected as he pointed to the TV that showed the Devil's Favorite Demon walking down the long ramp.

A bad feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach as they started towards the gorilla. She knew that Kane wasn't going to be too happy about the Shield not coming out with him. But there was no turning back down.

 **Well it's the Big Show!**

Big Show's theme rang loud and true as they got to the gorilla. Her eyes locked onto the TV there and sigh as she watched the Big Show walk down the ramp and into the ring. As she watched the giant man move, she sighed. There was yet another man she didn't want to make mad and yet she knew either him or Kane was going to be fuming at the Shield by the end of the show. _But which one._

At a painstakingly slow pace, they started out to the ring, using the side entrance that came out right between the fans and the ramp. And it wasn't until they made it to the bottom of the ramp that both men in the ring noticed them and only because the crowd started to cheer.

As they made their way towards the ring, she looked up to see that the Big Show had a worried look on his face while Kane gave a bit smirk before he took advantage of the Shield's distraction and attacked Big Show.

Though as the brutal attack happened in the ring, the boys somehow just nonchalantly made their way around the ring. Something that she failed on doing as she made her way around the 'front' of the ring with Roman.

She cringed as the Big Show was able to get back into the match by with a headbutt. He might not be quick but Paul Donald Wight II aka the Big Show was a powerhouse and getting hit like that by him would definitely have you seeing stars.

As if by a miracle Kane was able to get up from the hit. Although the man was moving a bit more sluggish than normal. Which allowed the Big Show to fight him back against the ropes. Holding him there with one hand, the Big Show brought his finger up to his mouth and shushed the fans.

The arena instantly grew quiet, just in time for the Big Show to give Kane a huge slap to the chest, that rang through the arena.

Kane gave a yell as he dropped down onto the mat and rolled out of the ring; right in front of Dean and Seth. Both of them were standing near the man trying not very hard to stop themselves from laughing.

She shook her head as Kane pushed himself away from the barricade where he was taking a breather and turned his attention towards them. The look on his face said that he was less than thrilled that the boys were laughing at his misfortune.

"Go ahead keep laughing." He snarled at them as he headed back towards the ring.

Angel's eyes widened as Big Show reached down over the ropes and pulled Kane up onto the apron. Such strength.

With quick thinking Kane grabbed The Big Show's head and dropped down to his knees. Making Big Show smash his neck off the ropes. While the Big Show held his neck, Kane started in on attacking the man's left knee over and over.

Although it grew continually harder to focus on the match due to the fact that that both Seth and Dean were still laughing about the massive chop that Big Show had gave Kane.

"They probably heard that one outside of the arena." Seth snickered.

"Outside the arena? More like outside of the state." Dean answered back as he popped his gum. Chuckling again he turned, and his eyes landed on her. "What?"

"You shouldn't be joking around like that." She told him.

"Why? It was funny."

She let out a sigh. "Kane didn't find it funny."

He gave a twirl of his gum and shrugged his shoulders. "That's only because it was him, he would have laughed if it was one of us."

All she could do was roll her eyes at him and turned back towards the match. A chuckle came from the man, who knew that he won the fight. She knew that Dean was right, but something in the pit of her stomach was telling her not to make Kane angry.

"So close." Roman hissed as Big Show kicked out a pin.

With each kick out that the Big Show was able to do, the more frustration built on Kane's face. That darkness appeared in his eyes again as he stood up with his hand held back, his telltale sign that he was going for a chokeslam. As he stood there waiting for the Big Show to get to his feet, she could tell that his patience was running low.

And as soon as the giant was able to get to his feet, Kane hit him with that outstretched hand; grabbing him around the throat. Though as Kane held him, she noticed that he couldn't pull him in for the slam. His face twisted into confusion as he and Big Show squared off in the middle of the ring.

The confusion quickly turned into panic as Big Show hand snapped out and he grabbed Kane around the throat. It was a stalemate.

Both men fought the hold, however it was Big Show that was able to get the upper hand as he broke the hold.

Looking baffled, Kane raced backwards and tried to use the ropes to get speed, but as the man came flying back towards him, Big Show just laid him out with a clothesline. After another hit, Big Show threw Kane into the turnbuckles on the far side before hip checking him, smashing him even more into the corner.

Angel bit her lip and played with the very bottom of the vest, that she still wasn't used to wearing, as Kane hissed in pain.

As Kane pulled himself out of the corner, Big Show bounced off the ropes and threw himself at the man, ramming him with his shoulder before rolling out of the ring.

"Is that important step to taking care of a situation?" Dean smirked. "Getting your ass handed?"

"Dean!" She sighed as she quickly glanced up into the ring, to the man that was lying flat in the ring.

"What?" He smirked down at her, acting as if he didn't know why she was scolding him.  
Angel turned to tell him to behave himself, but before she could get a word out, Dean grabbed her shoulder and pulled her behind him. Stumbling around, she quickly got her balance before peeking out around the three men that stood defensively in front of her.

The Big Show was making his way, slowly up the steel steps with his eyes locked on them. She knew that he was watching his back, waiting for the Shield to pull something on him. And in a way she was waiting for it too.

"Your fight is with him." Roman pointed towards Kane. "We haven't done anything."

 _Yet._

As he reached the top of the steps the Big Show seemed to come to terms that the Shield wasn't going to do anything just ye and waved them off as he started to climb up to the top ropes.

"Wait what?" Dean stepped back, taking her with him. "Does Big Show normally go up?" He glanced over to Seth and Roman, who were both shaking their heads as they stared in awe as well.

However, when the Big Show got to the top rope, Kane sprung up from the mat, and grabbed the man around the throat. With power that almost scared her, Kane ripped Big Show from the ropes, and slammed him right down to the mat.

As soon as the Big Show stopped bouncing from the impact, Kane went for the cover. It looked like he had it but seemingly out of nowhere the Big Show kicked out at two.

"Shit that was close." Dean mumbled to Roman as they walked around the ring slightly to get a better look at Kane who was flipping out at the ref, for 'not knowing how to count.'

Slowly and still in shock from what just happened, Angel followed Seth around the side of the ring. Her eyes glued to the action, she felt like she was a kid again sitting on the edge of her couch just wondering and waiting to see what happened.

Kane pounded and crawled his way over towards the corner, near where they were standing. The man was fuming. Slowly he pulled himself up with the ropes and turned his head to look at Dean and Roman, before turning towards her and Seth.

"Let's go." Kane said out of breath. "Get in there, why do you think you're out here? Let's go." He gestured into the ring.

Instantly her heart sank as she watched Seth slowly move away from her and towards the apron. On the other side of the ring she saw Roman and Dean making their way up onto the apron as well.

 _You knew it was going to happen_. She told herself as she tried to keep her 'Shield tough' look on her face. _You knew this was going to happen._

She swallowed hard as she watched the boys stare down at the Big Show.

"What are you doing?" Kane yelled as he got into the Seth's face. "Did I stutter or something?" Quickly he wiped his head around and that deep, dark glare was suddenly on her. "Hey! Do your job and get them in the ring. Get them in the ring now."

Taken back, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Though she wasn't sure what was supposed to come out.

"Are you stupid? Don't just stand there, your job is to make them listen to me. Now do it!" Kane screamed.

Taking a moment to glance up at Seth, she tired to read the man's body language, tried to figure out what to say or do. She knew that even if she ordered them to get into the ring, the Shield did what the Shield wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. But she also knew that Seth wasn't going to take to kindly to getting ordered around by Kane.

"Up to you." Seth mouthed as their eyes met.

Blinking, she tried to register what he had said. He was giving her the call.

It was up to her whether they jumped down from the apron and walked away or listened to Kane and gave the Big Show the beat down that they were out here for. The weight of the choice suddenly crashed down on her as she glanced from Kane and Seth to Roman and Dean. All of them were waiting on her.

"Oh, for fuck sake." Kane groaned as he got to his feet. "You really are just a stupid, useless woman." He snarled. "Get. them. In. The. Ring. Now."

Emotions ran through her quickly; anger, embarrassment, confusion, worry, fear. Though as she gave one finally look at Seth, she knew the right call to make. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and stepped back from the apron.

A slight smirk appeared on Seth's face as he signaled for both Roman and Dean to jump down. And something rushed through her as she watched all three members of the Shield jump of the apron while Kane screamed and yelled until he was red in the face. She couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling, but she knew it was close to pride.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He called as he glanced around realizing that the Shield wasn't his corner now. "I told you to get in the ring!"

As Kane's voice echoed in her ears; Seth calmly let her around the ring toward Roman and Dean who were taunting Kane. Which as happy as she was that they listened to her and denied the man's order, she knew it wasn't smart to make him even more angry with them.

"What are you doing? I'm the boss you do as I say."

"We don't take orders from you." Seth yelled back at him.

Seething, Kane turned around seeming to remember that he was in a match. She could see that he was mumbling words to himself as he stomped his way over towards the Big Show, who took the moment that Kane fought with them to get his breath back and get to his feet.

Catching Kane off-guard, Big Show was able to grab Kane and hit him with a chokeslam. One that laid Kane out flat.

Big Show went for the pin.

One. Two. Three.

The bell sounded as Dean and Roman walked around the steel steps and joined Seth.

When all three members were standing next to each other, a camera crew raced up to catch their reactions.

Roman let out a sigh as he leaned into Seth. "Not that I'm complaining but why did you make the call?"

"I didn't" Seth smirked as he suddenly draped his arm over her shoulder. "Angel did."

"Oh?" Both Roman and Dean glanced down at her. "Good on you Babygirl, standing up for yourself." Roman gave her a smack on the chest that knocked her back a bit.

"Thanks." She gave a weary smile as she rubbed the spot that he smacked.

"Look who's going against the Authority now." Dean added as he nudged her in the side.

When their eyes met, he winked before making his way around her. She couldn't stop her body from shooting straight as she felt his arm brush long her back as she walked.

Trying to ignore the chill that made its way up her spine, she took a deep breath and quickly turned to follow him. Hoping that neither Seth nor Roman noticed anything.

Giving herself a shake, she made her way up to where she saw Dean kneeling against the barricade with one hand out towards her, while his other one held onto his US title.

Though she was confused why he had picked this side of the barricade to jump, she didn't say anything as she used him to get up and over the barricade.

"Dean look!" Fans started to scream as they pointed back towards the ring. Both of them quickly turned towards the ring just in time to see Kane lifting Seth up and over the ropes by his hair.

"Shit." Dean mumbled under his breath. "Hold this." He called as he held out the title to her. As soon as she had the title in her hands, the man was gone. He took off towards the ring right behind Roman.

With wide eyes, she watched as Kane went to lift Seth up for the chokeslam. Through right before he could excavate the move, Roman came charging in almost out of nowhere and landed a spear that knocked both Kane and Seth to the mat.

Relief poured through her, as Dean, Roman, and Seth paraded around the ring, yelling down at Kane. Though the more the watched the scene play out in front of her, the more she started to fill with anxiety.

Her mind fixated onto what Kane was going to do to relatate. They were already in a world of trouble for leaving him to the Big Show but now…now after spearing the man…she knew hell was about to break loose.

 **D.D.D**

"Did you see Kane's face when he realized that we jumped down?" Seth smirked as he put on a mock horrified face. "God it was priceless." He chuckled.

"Fuck that." Dean shook his head. "You should have seen how wide his eyes went when he saw Roman coming at him like a truck." He smirked as they made their way through the hall, it wasn't every day that you got to see Kane taken back like they had tonight.

"We got Kane good, and it's all thanks to this one." Roman said giving Angel a pat on the back.

She gave her head a shake as a small smile came to her face.

"So, I wonder how does Miss Goody Two Shoes feel about defying the Authority?" He asked as he draped an arm over her head, leaning some of his weight on her and making her bend over.

A sigh came from her as she pushed his arm off and glanced back at them with a fake glare on her face. It looked like she was about to scold them, though instead she raised her head up. "Like you said…" She cleaned her throat as her voice broke. "I need to stand up for myself more."

"She's learning." Roman laughed as they walked past the gorilla.

Trying to hide the smile that was making its way onto his face, Dean rubbed his hand over his grown stubble and gave a pop his gum.

Though his smile fell as they rounded the hallway and his eyes landed on Renee who was standing there talking to a camera.

He knew that she was either waiting for them or Kane and judging by the way that she glanced over her shoulder and started to almost panic, he would bet it was them she was looking for.

"Guys if I could…" He pretended not to notice her as she stepped int their way. "…just get a quick word with you?"

Part of him wanted to say no, actually more like all of him wanted to. Though he decided it would be best to play nice and leaned towards the reporter as if he was really interested in what she was about to say.

"I mean, clearly you've been working with the Authority very closely lately…"

"Clearly." He snickered as he turned back towards Roman who was standing behind him.

"…but the way Smackdown just went out there, Roman speared Kane. What's the message your trying to him?"

"Alright, here's what happened tonight." Dean said talking point. "Something very interesting happened. Kane thought he was going to give us a learning experience. We were supposed to go out there and learn something, but it turns out Kane is the one that learned a very valuable lesson."

"Yeah! We taught him to never put his hands on the Shield." Seth stepped in practically screaming.

Raising an eyebrow at the man voice level, he nodded his head and turned back to Renee. "Exactly."

"He thought he was our boss, Kane's not our boss, we don't take orders from him." Roman finished. "Now he knows."

Without another word, they started away from the woman and the camera crew. "Angel!" Renee called making everyone turned around just behind the camera man to see that Renee had grabbed Angel's arm as she was trying to follow them. "As the Shield's manager aren't you worried about them attacking the Director of Operations?"

Angel gave a pull on the vest and took a deep breath. "Well Renee, simple answer…No. As their manager I'm not worried about this. The Shield does what the wants to and I'll stand behind whatever that is. Because I believe in the Shield." And just like that she walked away from the reporter and over towards them with an air of confidence that mock only their own.

He let out a whistle as she stopped in front of them. "Hot damn." He said nodding his head. "Someone is getting better on the mic."

"Am I?" The confidence quickly switched into a small smile of pride that made Dean want to snicker as he nodded his head. "Good," She gave a small giggle. "I wanna be able to live up to the Shield's promos."

"You don't have to worry about that." Roman told her as he slung an arm over her shoulders. "Trust us. You're already there."

"Excuse me!" That high-pitched squeal of a voice that couldn't be mistaken as anyone other than WWE's own general manager Vickie Guerrero came screeching down the hallway like nails on a chalkboard.

Letting out a sigh, Dean turned towards where his brothers were already looking to see Vickie coming down with her normal smug swagger with that huge smirk on her face.

 _What the hell does she want now?_ He wondered if this had anything to do with what just happened. This wouldn't be the first time that she screamed at them about something, though this would be the first time that she came bounding up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Vicky." Angel quickly turned around and gave the GM a smile.

"Hello Angel." She smiled back. "Boys."

"What's up Vicky?" Seth asked crossing his arms, obviously not buying into the smile as much as Angel was.

"Oh nothing." She said in such a way that it made Dean's hair stand up on the back of his neck. "I was just on the social media accounts and saw that there was an overwhelming love for Angel's new outfit." She said pointing at the vest that Angel was wearing.

"Oh?" Angel said taking a step backwards.

"Oh yes." Vicky told her. "And the higher ups wanted me to make sure that you kept wearing that vest, until the costume department can make you one of your own."

"Wait what…" Angel coughed.

"Yep, so that's that." Vickie gave that nerve twitching smile as she just waved and walked away without another word.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean slowly turned towards Angel who was just standing there with her mouth hung open, staring at Vickie as she left.

Giving a pop of his gum, he already knew that this was going to be a long weekend.

 **A.A.A**.

"They are renovating the area where the Shield would normally come out of…" The crew member said as he pointed up at the doorway that was covered in a plastic curtain. "Would it be ok if they go out of the next door over?"

She looked at the difference between the two doors and nodded her head. "Yeah that sounds fine." _What's the difference between two doors?_ She sighed as she looked up through the empty arena of chairs.

It was weird to see the arena empty, looking around she couldn't even fathom that in just a few hours, each of these seats will be filled with eager fans ready for a show.

"I'll let the boys know." She told the crew member, as she turned back towards to ramp to the backstage.

A huge sigh came from her as she rubbed the back of her head. It was Sunday night and almost time for the House Show in Laredo, Texas and she was exhausted. Just like every other weekend all the travel and mess had her wanted to curl up under a blanket and sleep for the rest of eternity. But this weekend she had an a few more added issues that made it even worse.

Every moment at work she was looking over her shoulder waiting for a member of the Authority to come up to her about what happened on Smackdown.

And then there was what was taking up the last of her energy. Dean.

Ever since their, what she could only describe as a mind shattering kiss, she couldn't seem to get her mind off of the man. Whether it was in the car, or trying to sleep, or even when the man was right next to her; she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. And boy was it tiring.

"Angel." For the first time in over forty-eight hours her body seemed to freeze, and her mind went blank as her name came from across the gorilla.

Turning slowly, her eyes landed on just the man that she was dreading to see all weekend long, Kane.

"Yes?" She felt the lump in her throat form as she stared down the Devil's Favorite Demon.

"Hello Angel." He said in that monotone voice. "I wanted to come and apologize to you."

 _Apologize?_ Her eyes widened. She had to be hearing things surly there was no way that Kane was apologizing to her. Not after the boys walked away from him. She knew that he had heard that it was her fault, that she was the one that made the call.

"I wanted to say sorry… for my actions and words on Friday. Due to all this stuff with Daniel Bryan… my temper has been running a little wild and... I might have said some things that were very unprofessional and uncalled for."

Baffled, she gave a nod of her head. "Thank you for apologizing."

"Yes, I hope there isn't any hard feelings between the Shield and I." He said gesturing between the two of them. "I wouldn't want to spoil our relationship on something this petty."

 _Petty?_ She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the boys will be very happy to hear that you apologized for Friday." She told him.

"Good because I need them in my corner tomorrow." Kane stated.

The lump and shock suddenly faded away. She should have known that there was more to this then just Kane wanting to say sorry for what he had done. "Alright, I'll make sure they know." She crossed her arms and took a step back.

"I mean it." His voice hardened as he stepped forward, closing the gap that she had just made. "The Authority had tasked me with something very important and I'm in need to the Shield to be at my side."

"And I'll make sure to tell them that it's important."

"Angel." He let out a sigh. "I would ask that you to make sure that the Shield does as they are asked."

"Kane." She could hear the frustration in Kane's voice as she didn't give him the answer she was looking for. "I'm sure that you've realized that the boys do what they want. However, I will tell them that you need their help and I will make sure that they know that you _said_ you were sorry. But it's up to them whether or not they want to help."

She watched Kane's face twist into anger as he took a deep breath. "You really are stupid aren't you." He growled making her jump back. "You were put into position of the Shield's manager to make sure that they do what the Authority wants of them. If you can't even do a simple task what good are you?" He barked. "If you had any common sense you would make sure the Shield is out there on Monday and they do what they are asked."

 _Stand up for yourself_. She gritted her teeth knowing that she was going to regret this but... "Kane. For the last time, I can't make the Shield do anything. No one can." She told him, stepping closer until she had to cock her head up to look at him. "Oh, and word to the wise, if you want to persuade the Shield to do something, threatening and calling the one person that might be able to help you, stupid; might be a bad idea." She said as she turned her back on him. "But I will let them know you need their help."

Without a second thought, she quickly made her way down the hallway, not daring to stop until she reached the locker room. Standing up for herself was one thing but knowing when to walk away was another.

Giving a quick knock, she practically busted her way into the locker room. Instantly she spotted Roman and Seth standing in the corner of the room and made her way over to them. It wasn't until she was next to both men that she felt even an inch of relief.

"What's up Babygirl?" Roman asked as he straped on his vest. "Everything ok?"

She nodded as she caught her breath. "Yeah. You know I don't know why I listened to you guys, standing up for myself is nerve wracking."

"What happened that made you have to stand up for yourself?" Dean's voice made her jump slightly as he came from the bathroom.

Clearing her throat, she turned towards the man that was wiping his hand off on the back of his pants. "I uh, I ran into Kane."

She could see all three of the men around her tensed. "And?"

As she explained what happened between her and Kane she watched as each of them started to relax, which in returned relaxed her…kind of.

"Man, you really showed him the dark side of Angel." Roman laughed.

"See I told you she gets scary when she's angry." Seth threw Dean's tape at him.

Dean caught the roll with ease before flipping Seth off. "So, he needs our help with something tomorrow?"

"Yeah and he said it was important." She sighed. "Though knowing the Authority, I'm sure it means they need you to beat someone down."

Seth nodded his head. "The Big Show?"

"He sounded more desperate than that." She shook her head as she reached down and grabbed the vest that Vickie Guerrero told her to wear until costuming made her, her own.

"Daniel Bryan?"

Her eyes widened as she turned toward Roman. "I hope not." She said holding the vest against her chest. She really liked Daniel and didn't want to have to watch the Shield beat him up.

Suddenly a knowing smirk came to Seth's face. "Didn't the Authority personally invite Jerry Lawler to tomorrow's show?"

"Yeah." She cocked her head at the man. What did Jerry Lawler coming to the show have to do with anything? Jerry comes to the show all the time.

"You think it's Lawler?" Roman asked.

Seth nodded his head. "It's Lawler. Think about it, normally Michael Cold and JBL are the ones that invite guests to sit with them on commentary, but this time the Authority does it."

Angel watched as the wheels turned in the boys' heads. And it kind of scared her.

 _The long weekend continues._

* * *

 **Skovko: It was getting hot there! And thanks for the heads up! You're a doll**

 **LeslyXo: I wonder what it would be like to go on a date with Dean. Good I swoon at just the thought**

 **Labinnacslove: I know. I hope you like the chapter. Cuter things are coming up!**

 **Canadice: Well I'm so glad that you've enjoyed the story! And sorry for the wait, I've been really busy to the point i have to write this on my phone. Not easy.**

 **Brookeworm3: Well I'm glad that i could satisfy you. Lol don't worry there is more from where that came from.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Well here it is! Chapter 45! The big turn. I hope you like it.**

 **Monday Night Raw: March 17, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Five

 _"And your winners...the Shield." The words of their victory rang over the arena as the fan cheered loudly. It was almost deafening as the Shield did their first pump in the middle of the ring._

 _Angel smiled as she stood on the apron, clapping her hands. They did it. They won! She cheered as she tried to look down at their opponents but couldn't see their faces; couldn't tell who they were. Although somehow, she knew that they were out cold._

 _There was what seemed like a flash of light and she was backstage with the boys, celebrating their win._

 _"There you go!" Seth yelled as he gave a smack on Roman's vest._

 _"That's why you don't mess with the Shield." Roman hollered._

 _She couldn't help but laugh as she turned her attention towards Dean. Though the laugh died as she noticed the look that he was giving her. It was one that she knew right away. She wasn't sure why she knew it; she just did and it made her blush. Even as she turned away from his gaze, she didn't hesitate to nod her head._

 _A chuckle come from the man as they walked down the hallway. When they got to the locker room, Roman and Seth made their way in already taking off their gear, while her and Dean didn't._

 _Shoulder to shoulder, they continued their way down hallway until Dean reached out and pulled her into a small darkened area._

 _As her back hit the wall, it seemed to melt into a bed in a room that she didn't quite recognize though she didn't care. The only thing she care about was the man over top of her, leaving trails of butterfly kisses down her neck._

 _"Dean." She giggled as his hair trickled over her skin. "Dean."_

 _"Huh?" He mumbled against her skin._

 _"Come on, we have to get up early tomorrow." She tried to push against his shoulders. "Dean." She whined._

 _Letting out a sigh, he stopped and rolled over so that he was lying next to her in the bed. "Fine." He turned so that he was facing her. She saw that there was a small smirk on his face. As she stared at the smirk, the room they were in grew darker and darker until she couldn't tell if her eyes were open anymore…_

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Letting out a yawn, Angel reached her arm out and smacked the alarm clock that sat on the end table next to the bed. After the blaring noise stopped, she gave her arms little stretch and rolled over to the far side of the bed. Though when she opened her eyes, instead of seeing the man that she remembered falling asleep with, she saw the empty cold side of the oversized hotel bed. Disappointment washed over her, followed by confusion as she realized that it was all a dream.

"You ok over there?"

Instantly her face grew warm as she turned towards Renee who was getting ready for the day. Great, now on top of the confusion and disappointment was a layer of embarrassment that she knew wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Yeah." She answered as she sat up against the headboard. "Just a weird dream."

That was an understatement.

"About Dean?"

Her eyes widened as the man's name came from Renee. _How on Earth did she always know everything?_ "Um. I. Um. Well."

"You said his name in your sleep." Renee snickered.

"I did?"

Renee nodded. "Yep, very sweet like." The woman dropped her voice down to a lullabyish tone.

Letting out a groan, Angel quickly buried herself under the covers and hid her face with her pillow.

"So, it was one of those dreams." Renee laughed loudly.

"No!" Angel blurted through the pillow. "Oh, God no."

She heard as Renee tried to stifle her laughter as the edge of the bed moved and slanted down. "Well if it once like that, then what was so 'weird' about it?"

Slowly, she pulled the pillow down a bit so that she could see Renee sitting on the edge of the bed. "It really wasn't the dream itself that was weird." She tried to gather her words. "The last thing I can remember from the dream is that we ended up sleeping in the same bed… Then when I woke up… I was kind of upset to find out that it was just a dream."

"So?"

"So?" She sighed. "I've only known the man for about two months and yet I was perfectly comfortable with the thought of Dean sleeping in the same bed as me. In fact, I was upset when he wasn't."

"That just means you like him."

"I..I'm not denying that." She cleared her throat. "But isn't it weird that I feel that comfortable with a man that I only met two months ago?"

"Angel." Renee laughed. "You've been spending almost every day and night with him for the last two months. That's more than some people who have been together for years see each other."

Angel let out another groan as she threw her hands up over her head; smashing the pillow against the headboard. "I know. I just never been in a relationship that happened this fast."

"You've had two boyfriends. One in high school and one in college. I wouldn't say you're exactly an expert on the whole dating thing." Renee sighed. "Every relationship is different and as long as you're comfortable, then who cares about how long it's been."

"And if you're worried about not 'really' knowing him then there are ways to fix that." She pointed out. "One, ask him on date, like a normal couple."

Angel almost choked as she gave a fake laugh. "Yeah right, can you see Dean Ambrose on a date? He'll laugh in my face."

"No. No, he won't." Renee stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I've known Dean for a while now and I've never seen him look at someone the same way he looks at you. If you ask, I'm sure he'll go." Her heart gave a flutter at Renee's words. "Or you know, he's been an indie wrestler since he was like seventeen, so I'm sure his life is on the internet. You could always look up what you wanna know." Renee said as she walked across the room and into the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closed, Angel grabbed the pillow again and smashed into her face. Some part of her wanted to take the easy way out and just look up everything that she wanted to know up on the internet, she was sure the information was out there; but she wanted to get to know him in a genuine way. Which either meant that she was going to be stuck in this weird limbo state of a relationship for a while, or she was going to have to suck it up and do as Renee said and ask him on a date.

She was knocked from her thoughts as her phone suddenly went off next to her.

Giving a hard shake of her head, she rolled over and picked the thing up to see that she had gotten a text from Roman tell her which gym they were heading to. Giving the man a quick answer and she let out a huge sigh; before rolling back onto her back and locking her eyes onto the ceiling.

"Me on a date with Dean…." Her brain couldn't process the thought.

 **D.D.D.**

"So, what are we going to do about Kane?" Dean asked between swigs of water.

Seth looked up from untying his sneakers. "Well, I believe that Kane is going to have us punish Lawler, for helping with 'Yes Movement,'" He answered as he kicked off his shoes. "Because you know, the Director of Operations can't get his hands dirty."

"Wait?" Angel's head suddenly peeked up from her laptop. "What do you mean, Kane's having you punish Jerry for helping with the Yes Movement?"

"The Authority thinks that Jerry was the one that helped Daniel pull of the Occupy Raw movement last week." Seth sighed. "You know since he lives in Memphis. They think he was the reason the police didn't show."

"Yeah, because Lawler has any pull with the police." Roman snorted.

"Well it doesn't matter if he does or not." Seth pointed out. "Kane's sending us out there to take care of him."

She blinked rapidly. "And are we?"

"Yeah." Seth smirked as her eyes went widened. "Just maybe not quite the way that Kane hopes."

"Unless our manager has something to say against it?" Dean said as he turned completely towards her. There was a moment where she paused, and her hand fluttered over the top of her computer.

He could see as her chest rose with a hefty breath. "What do you have in mind?" She asked as she slammed the laptop shut.

"I say that we make Kane believe that were going to do what he wants, go out to the ring and intimidate Jerry a bit, then we turn our attack on Kane." As Seth spoke, the oh to familiar smile of the 'Architect' appeared on his face. "We show Kane that the Shield is not owned by the Authority and that we do what we want."

"Jerry won't be hurt?" Angel's small voice perked up.

"Not by our hands, I can't say what Kane will do." Seth told her.

There was a slight moment of hesitation before she agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

A weird since of pride came to Dean as he looked at his brothers who were both chuckling. "We just need you to act like the plan is to take out Jerry, right down until the moment we turn on Kane. Think you can do that?"

"I'll try." She gave a small smile as she pulled out her phone. "Shit!" She yelled, practically jumping from her spot on the floor. A small blush appeared on her face as she glanced up from the phone. "I'm going to be late for my meeting." She cleared her throat.

"Well." Dean said as he stood up. "We can't have that. Let's get our manager to her meeting."

 **…**

After arriving at the AT&T center and getting Angel to her meeting; the three of them walked back to the locker room to stash their things and get ready for the show.

"You think this is going to work?" Roman asked in a hushed voice that even he almost didn't hear. "I mean he might be waiting for something like this."

"If he apologized to Angel and practically begged her for our help, I don't think he's worried." Seth pointed out. "He thinks that we're still on his side. Though I do wonder if Angel's going to be able to keep a straight face at the meeting." He chuckled.

A smile came to Dean's face as he thought about Angel sitting the meeting room right in front of the Authority, trying her hardest to not give any indication that they were going to betray them in mere hours. He could practically invasion her sitting in one of the chairs, holding her notebook as close to herself as possible trying to use it to hide, as she bit her lip and refused to make eye contact.

 _God why did she have to be so cute._ He internally groaned as he quickly dug into his bag trying to find his black jeans that fit him looser then the pair he was wearing now.

After getting dressed he quickly made his way out of the locker room to find quiet space away from all the hustle and bustle.

When he finally found a spot, he took a deep breath and placed the United States title on one of the travel cases before giving his neck a crack and dropping down to start his warmups. A mix of pushups, sit ups, and crunches that always got his body warmed up and got his heart rate going.

As he went to do another set of pushups, a hand landing on his shoulder. Glancing back, he saw Seth and Roman standing behind him all dressed and ready to go.

"Warmed up?" Roman asked.

"For now." He jumped to his feet and turned towards his brothers-in-arms. "Is Angel out of her meeting?"

"Not that we know." Roman sighed. "Haven't seen her."

Nodding his head, he snatched his title off the travel crate and strapped it on. And it was a good thing he did, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kane making his way towards them looking less than happy as a camera crew followed behind him.

"Wow, wow, wow." Seth nodded towards Kane.

All three of them stood at attention as Kane pursued his lips together.

"Things go out of hand Friday night and we both made some… regrettable decisions. Decisions that could have detrimental long-term consequences…"

Was Kane trying to threaten them? That wasn't going to go very well.

"Yeah…. Of course" Dean gave a smirk as he tried to sound like he was playing nice. "For you." He dropped his voice down as both Roman and Seth snickered behind him.

Kane nodded his head. "This is no time for pettiness, Dean."

 _Pettiness?_ If anyone was being petty it was the guy threatening them into doing what he wanted.

"The Authority has given us a mission and I need a united Shield by my side." Kane stated. "You see if I can't count on you, that means the Authority can't count on you… and if the Authority can't count of you then you cease being an asset and you become a liability. So, I'm only going to ask this once… can I count on you?"

Dean looked back at Seth and Roman, who both looked as amused as he was by the whole idea of Kane trying to play tough. They could lay the man out right here, right now.

"Yeah, we're united." Seth stated as Roman stepped forward into Kane's face.

"Believe that."

Dean had to stop the smirk that was trying to work its way up onto his face as he watched Kane to see his reaction.

"I believe you'll do what's right when asked. Or you'll find out just how replaceable you are."

 **A.A.A.**

Angel let out a yawn as she walked out of the meeting room. The show had already started, and she wasn't even dressed in her gear which was bad, seeing that Kane could call out the Shield at any time to his dirty work.

Holding her bag close to her, she booked it down to the locker room, weaseling her way through the busy and crowded hallway. When she finally made it to the locker room, much to her surprise the boys were nowhere to be found. Which just meant she was going to have to go find them. That just meant yet another thing for her to do. Sighing, she made her way over to her things and pulled out Dean's old vest.

Her eyes ran over the thing. Never in her life did she think that she would ever be wearing Dean's vest for shows, nor did she think that the higher ups would commission the costuming team to make her something.

Though she was excited that she was going to have her own gear that wasn't just a shirt that she puled off the rack at Walmart or JCPenney's, she was really nervous to see what the design team was going to come up with.

She just hoped it fit the Shield's theme.

Trying to block the fear of whatever the costuming team was making for her, she quickly got dressed in the stall of the male's locker room due to not having time to go down to the locker room.

Once she was satisfied with how much she was able to get the oversized vest to cover, she walked out of the stall and stopped in front of the mirror.

"This is going to have to do."

Making her way out of the locker room, she tried to figure out where to start looking for her boys.

After deciding that catering was the best place to start looking. She started down the hallway, keeping her eyes open for dark corners and staircases since the boys liked to hang out in them.

With no signs of the boys she walked right into catering and her eyes landed straight on the three men she was looking for: Seth, Roman, and Dean were all sitting a table a little out of the way, all dressed up and ready to go. Which she was thankful for.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them as she plopped down in one of the open seats at the table.

"Well that answers that." Seth said munching on a carrot stick.

"That answers what?" She cocked her head.

"We were wondering if that meeting was ever going to end." Roman smiled at her.

"You and me both." She nodded her head. "Vickie Guerrero just kept droning on and on about getting ready for WrestleMania."

All the boy's eyes widened. "Shit, that is coming up isn't it." Seth scratched his beard.

"Just a few weeks."

"Time flies." Roman mumbled.

Seth agreed. "Alright then, after we take care of our big demon sized problem, we'll focus on WrestleMania."

Now it was her turn to go wide eyed. She just remembered that it was her job to make sure the boys had things to do for WrestleMania. Who were they going to pick as an opponent? Was someone going to come after them? Was someone going to try to come for the United States Championship? Should Seth and Roman go after some titles, maybe get the Tag Team belts again?

"I got to piss." Seth suddenly stood up, knocking her from her thoughts.

"Hey, I'll head back with you." Roman stated getting up as well. "I wanna give Galina a call." Quickly both men walked away from the table, making sure to take their trash with them as they went. Leaving just her and Dean sitting there by themselves.

 _You got this._ She cleared her throat as she started to play with a small wad of what looked like Dean's tape, that was sitting on the table. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, are you?" He asked. "I mean are you really ok with our plan? Defying the Authority?"

"If you're ok with it them I am." She nodded. "I trust you guys and I stand behind you hundred and ten percent…. Well hundred and nine." She was happy when Dean let out a small chuckle. "Though are you ready for the repercussions that are going to come from this."

He nodded his head as he popped the last couple of chips in his mouth. "The Shield can handle anything that they throw at us."

"I'm sure you can." She giggled.

Though as soon as she stopped, a strange silence filled the area between them. She could hear her heartbeat echoing inside of herself and she wondered if Dean could hear it too.

 _Ask him on a date._ Angel heard Renee yell in her head. Her eyes drifted from the wad of tape that she was playing with to the man sitting across the way. Dean had pulled out a new roll of tape out of somewhere and was reapplying it.

She opened her mouth to ask, but her voice got caught in her throat and those beetterflies came racing back in full force to the point that they were more bees than butterflies. _Do it!_ She yelled at herself. All she had to so was open her mouth and mutter the words 'hey wanna go on a date?' _Why was that so hard?_

"Hey…"

"Dean!" She was cut off by Roman's voice as the man made his way back through the room. "Someone wants to talk to you." Dean glanced up from wrapping his hand and raised an eyebrow at Roman until he held out his phone for him.

"Ah." He smiled as he took the phone. "Hey JoJo."

She watched as Dean's demeanor changed as he talked to Roman's daughter. It was like she could watch the hardness in his eyes drain.

"JoJo loves talking to her Uncle Deano." Roman smirked as he leaned on the back of the chair next to her. She could see the proud dad radiating from Roman's face.

"Oh?" She looked back at Dean to see a goofy little smile on his face. "It looks like he likes talking to JoJo, as well."

"Did you lose that tooth? You did!" Dean said sounded overly excited. "I told you it would come out. You didn't force it did you? No, I haven't lost a tooth in a long time."

Angel couldn't help but smile at the man as he went on and on about JoJo's lost tooth. God, it was strange to see the rough and tough 'Lunatic Fringe' like this, but for some reason it fit him to a T.

"We need the Shield!" Angel's eyes widened as she heard someone calling for them.

"We'll be right there!" She answered as she quickly stood from her seat. As she gathered all of the trashed that was still on the table, she locked eyes with Dean and almost instantly the normal hard look of the fighter was back.

"Hey, JoJo I'm going to give you back to your dad. We're needed for the show." He stood up. "Yeah, I'll come visit soon. I promise. Bye now." He quickly handed the phone to Roman before helping her clean up. By the time they were done, Roman finished saying his goodbyes and was waiting for them near the entrance of catering.

"Ready for this, man?" He clapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Oh, hell yeah, I've been ready for this for a while."

 **…**

Angel felt like she was in a tunnel as she stood outside of the arena's doors. She couldn't seem to focus on one thing for longer than a few seconds before something else caught her attention.

However, she couldn't seem to register anything that was going on. All she knew was that Dean, Roman, and Seth were lined up, not saying a word to each other.

Taking a deep breath, she tired her hardest to get out of her head, but that was easier said then done. After their theme music hit, there was no going back. They were about to defy the Authority's wishes in a big way. And she knew that their careers were about to change. For better or worse.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

The music started, and she froze. It was like it turned off her brain. She didn't even notice Seth and Dean walking past her.

"Babygirl?" Roman startled her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Uh huh." She said absentmindedly.

"It's time to go."

"Yeah." She nodded as she took one out of Dean's books and gave herself a couple of good claps to the cheeks before walking through the doors to the arena.

The screaming of the fans seemed to wake her slightly. Taking a deep breath and double timed it down the stairs, she did her best to ignore the fans and focus on the on the two men that were heading towards the ring in front of her.

It wasn't until she reached the bottom of the stairs that she caught up with Seth and Dean. When she got to the bottom, Dean had already turned around to find her.

"Breath." He told her as he helped her over the barricade.

Nodding, she quickly jumped down off the barricade and moved out of the way so both him and Roman could make their way over as well. Standing so she was almost against the apron of the ring, she watched as Dean and Seth circled around the announcers' table, both of them getting right into Jerry Lawler's face.

When their music finally came to an end, Dean leaned into Jerry and pointed from him to the ring. "Are you going to get into the ring? Or are we going to have to make you?" She heard him ask Jerry.

When Jerry just sat there and looked up at him dumbfounded, Dean's eyes snapped up towards Seth as he gave his shoulder a roll. As a unit, Seth pulled his chair back while Dean screamed in the poor man's face. "Get into the ring!"

 _Just an act. Just an act._ She told herself over and over as the crowd cheered for Jerry as he slowly took his headset off and placed it down on the table. Even though it was an act that didn't mean that Dean and Seth were going to go easy on the man. In fact, it seemed like they were being rougher than normal just to keep up the act.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to get into that ring, you're going to listen to Kane."

As Dean yelled, she just kept reminding herself that this wasn't real, that they weren't going to hurt Jerry; however, the longer she watched the scene play out the more she didn't believe herself.

When for the second time tonight a heavy hand on her shoulder made her jump, she looked over at Roman. He didn't say anything, just winked and gave her a little squeeze. And for some reason it made her feel better. That was until Jerry passed her with Dean following one step behind, growling in the man's ear.

The intimidating wave that rushed off of him was enough to make even her step back. _This is just an act, right?_ She questioned as she wonders where all this anger was coming from. Were they channeling the anger for Kane into this?

She watched carefully as all the boys lead Jerry up into the ring, only looking away to give a glance over to JBL and Michael Cole, who looked absolutely confused and freaked out at the same time. Which she couldn't blame them.

Looking back at what was going on in the ring, she noticed the United States title sitting on the floor in front. With slow deliberate steps she scooped up the title and made her way around the ring just in time to see the boys cornering Jerry.

"Now we've known each other..." Kane started. "We've known each other for a long time Jerry. And we both know that you're not exactly in fighting shape. So, I'm not going to enjoy what I have to do…" A sick look came to Kane's face. "Well maybe a little."

Biting her lips, she looked towards the boys to see that they were just standing their staring Jerry down, not making a signal move.

"But I guess I should ask you, if you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Jerry…." Seth spoke, which took her back. He must have grabbed a mic from the announcers table when she wasn't paying attention. "I see that look in your eyes, but I've got a good feeling that Daniel Bryan is not coming to save you." The crowd went deafening with the 'yes chant.'

"Because the Shield always does what's best for business…" Seth dropped the mic at Jerry's feet as he stepped back into formation with Roman and Dean.

There was a moment that she knew the entire world thought that they were about to watch a legend get the Shield beat down, but then with an eerily slow pace, the three men dressed in all black turned towards Kane.

Once the attention was off of him, Angel called for Jerry to get out of the ring. "Jerry, come one!" She waved hoping to get him out of harms way before anything started.

Not needing another hint, Jerry jumped down from the ring and met her on the side lines. "What…?"

"Just go back to your seat." She told him as she glanced back up at the bigger issue.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked shaking his head. "What are you doing?" The confusion turned into anger and Kane stepped forward. "You listen to me! You're about to become a liability! You don't know enough about this business to do what you're doing. Do you understand me? Huh?" As he spoke Dean and Seth slowly started to move around him; circling him like the pray that he was.

"Angel! What are you doing?" She was shocked when Kane turned towards her. "Your job is to make them do as I say…."

Not listening to the last of Kane's yells, she glanced at the three members of the Shield to see they were all looking at her. Just like Seth had done on Friday, waiting for her order.

Locking her eyes on Kane's she clenched onto the US title that was draped over her arms. "Sic him."

And like that the Shield attacked and her heart seemed to stop. She stood there in awe as they triple teamed Kane knocking him into the corner. The beatdown went from one side of the ring to the other and even though Kane did manage to get a few good hits in, the Shield decimated him.

Using all his might, Kane pushed all three boys away and got out of the corner. She gasped as he was able to hit Roman with a huge right hand that knocked the man down before setting in on Seth. Grabbing him for a chokeslam.

Quickly looking around, Angel tried to find anything to help Seth, when she noticed Dean was getting up to his feet. "Dean!" She called making the man's head snap up.

"No, you don't!" He took off, racing across the ring. He plowed himself right into Kane's arm, knocking Seth free. As soon as he was able to get stable, Seth dropped Kane with a drop kick before Roman hit him with a spear.

The boys cheered and gathered around Kane. _Here is comes._ She placed the US title on the steel steps and quickly made her way up into the ring, as the boys set up for the Triple Powerbomb.

"What's best for business!" Dean screamed in the man's face as he and Seth grabbed Kane by the arms.

Roman's battle cry rang out and quickly Seth and Dean lifted Kane up onto the Samoan's shoulders.

As all three men adjusted their hold on Kane, Angel quickly grabbed hold of the ropes. Which she was happy she did because when they sent Kane smashing onto the mat, she bounced up off the mat.

Eyes locked on Kane, she realized what this meant. Realized what was going to happen next. Though she had no time to worry.

As Seth and Dean stomped around the ring, celebrating what they just did, Dean made his way over to her and placed a hand on top of her head, ruffing up her hair a bit.

She looked up at him and couldn't help to smile as she felt the emotions pouring from the man. He didn't say anything, just gave her a wink before taking off to finish his lap around the ring.

"You wanna try and tell us what to do?" Dean yelled as the Shield's music started up loud and proud as all three men once against gathered around Kane who laid flat in the middle of the ring.

Taking a deep breath, Angel tried to clear her head of all the anxieties and threw herself into the moment. She pushed herself from the ropes and quickly joined the boys as they lined up for their fist bump. She stood off to the side to allow the boys to have their moment. She cheered; clapped ad jumped around.

She smiled as Roman and Seth put their fists together but when it was Dean's turn, instead of adding his hand to the mix; he turned towards her.

Her eyes widened as he quickly stepped over to her, scooped her up onto his shoulder. She gasped as she grabbed on his arm for support as the man rapidly moved around to throw his fist into the pile. When she finally got herself setting on top of the six-foot four man's shoulder, she looked down at the three men and let out a small laugh. Although as they stood there for the crowd and camera's her eyes fell to Kane. _No turning back._

* * *

 **Skovko: Yes the famous Shield face turn! I hope you liked it!**

 **Brookeworm: She sure is brave, if what happened to her happened to me I'm not sure that I could handle it. Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **labinnacslove: Oh yeah, thanks for the review!**

 **LightMidnight: Thank you for your help! And the review. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **canadice: Thanks for the sweet words! And sorry this is a bit late. I hope you like it!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Welcome to Chapter Forty Six! WOOT**

 **Smackdown: March 21, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Six

Dean's entire being was buzzing from what just happened, his adrenaline was still pumping, and his heart was still racing. Though he knew that he wasn't the only one that was still feeling the nights effects; both his brothers in arms were riding the same high that he was, Seth was jumping around while swing his arm about and Roman was shaking so hard that it wouldn't surprise him if he would end up causing a small earthquake.

"We run this yard!" Seth bellowed in the mostly empty locker room.

"Oh yeah." Roman agreed as he ran his fingers through his long mane. "Kane just learned that the hard way."

Smirking, Dean turned away from the two men that were still celebrating and looked over towards Angel. Instantly his adrenaline fell, and his body seemed to go cold.

Angel was sitting across the way in one of those built-in seat things that the lockers had, with her head down so that her hair covered her face. Her shoulders were slumped, and her chest was rising and falling at an almost alarming rate.

He blinked rapidly as he scanned her with his eyes. What on Earth happened? She was fine in the ring, she was jumping around and cheering for them. Even in the hallway on the way back to the locker room, she was laughing as the three of them taunted Kane.

Not sure what to do, he reached over and smacked Roman to get his attention before pointing towards their manager. When the excitement drained from Roman's face as well, he realized that he wasn't seeing things.

"Babygirl?" Roman called over to her. When she didn't look up at him or even acknowledge that he was talking to her, they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Dean made his way over to her, knelt and cocked his head trying to get a good look at her face. Though difficult, he was able to catch glimpse of her between strains of hair and what he saw made his heart drop. Her skin was as pale as a ghost.

"Angel?"

"Huh?" The small noise came from her.

"Are you ok?"

She slowly gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"You don't seem ok." He sighed, looking back at his brothers to figure out what to do. "Talk to us. Tell us what's wrong."

Sniffling, she finally looked up and his heart broke as tears welled in her eyes. "What do you think Kane is going to do about this? Surely, he's going to do something. He's not just going to sit there and let us get away with this."

"Uh…" He tried to process what she said. "He'll probably call us out and yell at us. Maybe find some other team to do his dirty work and make them 'teach' us a lesson." With each word he watched her face to see if his answer changed anything. "I thought you were ok with this?"

"I was…I am…I..." She stuttered over her words. "I just can't stop thinking about how Kane's going to retaliate. I just…."

"Angel, anything they throw at us, we can handle it." Roman stepped up.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head. "Sure...sure."

"What you don't believe us?" Seth asked.

"It's not that, I just…I don't want to…I don't want lose you." Her voice broke.

"Lose us?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why would you lose us?"

"He could fire me and then…" She sniffled. "You three are my friends, my family…I can't…These last couple of months have been amazing and I don't want it to end." She started to ramble.

"Wow, wow!" Seth put his hands up. "Kane isn't going to fire you. He doesn't even have the power to."

"Yeah but Stephanie and Hunters does." She rubbed her eyes. "And I'm sure that they are mad about this too."

"I'm sure they are." Roman nodded his head. "But they're not going to fire you over this." He told her. "Trust me. You have to do a lot worse than that."

"But it's my job to make sure…."

Dean shook his head, cutting her off. "Angel, you've read and reread that folder about how to be a manager more than anyone, probably even more than the ones who wrote the damn thing." He gave a small chuckle. "What does it say a manager's job is?"

"To do what's best for their client." She said like she was reading the line straight from the folder itself.

He gave his head a nod. "Do you think that being the Authority's lap dogs was best for us?"

After a moment of hesitation, she shook her head.

"So, then you did your job." Roman smirked. "And they can't fire you for doing your job."

"And even if they try, they have to go through us." He told her.

"And Kane just learned how that feels."

She gave a small sniff and nodded her head as she wiped her eyes again. Before she was able to say anything else, Roman stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think a few drinks are in order."

"Yeah and while we're at it, how about round of pool, this time teams." Seth smirked.

"You and Dean against me and Angel?" Roman crossed his arms as he gave a challenging look to Seth.

Dean glanced at Angel who see that she had a small on her face. "Hey now, if we're doing teams, I think it should be Angel and I versus you two." He said trying to keep the smile on her face.

"That's not fair." Seth whined as he made his way over to his things. "We're going to be crushed."

Dean shook his head and turned back towards Angel who look a lot better than she did, still a bit pale but at least she wasn't hyperventilating anymore. "What do you say?" He held out his hand.

He watched as she seemed to gather herself together. Her chest rose as she took a deep breath. "I say…" She reached out and took his hand. "We're going to wipe the floor with them."

"That's my girl…" The words spilled from his mouth before he could even stop them. As his eyes met hers, he knew that he couldn't be lucky enough that she didn't notice. Clearing his throat, he let go of her hand and stepped back. "I mean, attagirl…"

A small blush appeared on her face. "Right."

 **A.A.A.**

"Angel! Wake up!"

Angel let out a groan as her body jolted awake from the heavy sleep that she was just in. Her head was pounding and the world around her felt like it was spinning and jumping under her and her stomach didn't appreciate it very much.

Slowly she peeked open her eyes and looked around the room, regretting it as the artificial light mixed with the sunlight hit her. "What…?"

"Time to get up." Renee laughed.

She let out another groan as she rolled over to see Renee leaning over her with a huge smile on her face. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"A.M?" Her eyes shot open wide. "Why did you wake me this early? The boys gave me the day off." She went to roll back onto her side and go back to bed, but her head had other thoughts. Fighting off the wave of dizziness, she reached up and grabbed the bridge of her nose and inhaled slowly.

"Come on." Renee laughed as she shook the bed a bit. "I invited, Nikki and Brie for a girls' day!" She said in an overly happy voice.

Dropping her hand, she looked up at the smiling woman and let out a sigh. "I guess that means I'm going too?"

"Of course."

Giving an over exaggerated groan, Angel pulled her pillow up and over her face.

"It's not my fault that you stayed out half the night drinking."

"No, but it is your fault that I'm up right now." She said through the pillow.

"Wah…" Renee laughed as the pillow was suddenly pulled away from her face. "Well now that you're up, you better get ready because they are on their way up now."

As if summoned, a knock on the door echoed through the room. "That should be them." Somehow the woman's smile grew on her face as she turned around and practically bounced to the door. "Good morning!"

"Morning, you ready to go?" Brie's laugh came in the room.

"Once someone gets up and gets ready to go." Angel rolled her eyes as Renee pointed at her.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Nikki asked stepped around Renee.

"Someone stayed out all night drinking." Renee placed her hands on her hips.

Angel shook her head, regretting it as soon as she did. "It wasn't all night." She pointed out. "And if you would have told me that you planned a girls' day then I wouldn't have stayed out as late."

Renee didn't even look the slight bit guilty as she made her way over to her side of the room and started to throw things in her purse. "Well that doesn't matter now. So just get up and get ready so we can go paint the town red."

Somehow Angel managed to get herself dressed, even with Renee, Nikki, and Brie vetoing each of her outfit choices. 'Not cute enough.' 'Too Shield like' 'Not form fitting enough.' They finally settled on letting her wear a pair of bleached jeans and a nice red shirt that had a bit of a v-neck, and that was only because she agreed to wear one of Renee's leather jackets.

Then it was time to, as Renee had put it, 'paint the town red'.

Head still pounding, Angel found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the rental car that Renee got; while Nikki and Brie sat in the back. Though they didn't make it five minutes away from the hotel when a loud groan came from Nikki.

"I can't wait any longer."

"Nikki." Brie yelled at her sister under her breath.

"What?"

Giving a glance to the two in the back seat, Angel watched as the two sisters faced each other and mouthed words back and for.

"What difference does it make, now or at brunch we're still going to ask." Nikki asked out loud. Brie threw her arms up and leaned back in her seat, seemingly giving up on whatever she was trying to stop Nikki from doing.

"Ask what?" Angel questioned as she around in her seat as much as she could.

Nikki looked at Brie, who just shrugged her shoulders; before turning back with a huge smile on her face. She watched at the woman take a deep breath before sliding up in her seat so that she was practically between the two front seats.

Suddenly the anticipation of whatever Nikki's question started to kill her. That was until the words poured from the woman. "So, what's going on with you and Dean?"

Blinking, Angel cocked her head and stared blankly at the woman. "What?" Surely, she heard wrong.

"We want to know what's going on between you and Dean." Nikki repeated.

Angel's stomach felt like it was in her throat and her already pounding head was beating even harder. "What…what makes you think there something between us?"

"I mean how could we not." Nikki smiled. "Have you seen you two? You are so cute together."

Trying to process what was going on, she glanced up at Renee who just shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't say anything."

"So, there is something!" Nikki exclaimed as she gave a smack against the arm of Angel's seat. "I knew it!" She laughed as she stuck her tongue out at her sister who was just shaking her head.

"No….I um….what...I…" Frazzled Angel turned so that she was sitting forward in her seat, staring at the road in front of them. How in the world did Nikki and Brie find out? Renee said that she didn't say anything. Does someone else know?

"Angel." Brie spoke up on a soft voice. "Don't pay any attention to Nikki she can be nosy." She emphasized the nosy part.

"So I'm nosy, sue me." Nikki pursed her lips. "But hey it's not my fault when you decide to kiss behind a couple of travel cases."

The air caught in her lungs and her eyes widened, as she went to open her mouth opened to speak but all that did was choke herself and end up in coughing fit.

"Nikki, you're killing Angel." Renee laughed.

Wheezing, Angel turned around and looked at Brie and Nikki. "You saw us?" She said trying to catch her breath

"Well duh." Nikki nodded her head as Brie shook hers.

"Angel, don't let Nikki here fool you." Brie sighed. "I was walking with her down the hallway and I didn't see a thing. In fact, if Nikki hadn't said anything I wouldn't even have known."

She gave a nod, even though her brain was still racing. How many people saw her and Dean? How many people knew her and his secret? Was there more than Renee, Nikki, and Brie?

"Angel."

"Huh?" She glanced back over her shoulder to see that Brie switched spots with her sister and was now in the middle of the seats.

As their eyes met a sympathetic look came to the woman's face. "Stop worrying about it, Nikki is the only one who noticed. And hell, I'm not even sure how she even saw anything."

"I'm just good like that." Nikki gave a small laugh before her face turned into the same sympathetic look as her sister. "But she's right. I just happened to see Dean's foot… and as she said I'm nosy, so I went and checked it out."

Angel took a deep breath as she tried to come to terms with what happened. Even if they were lying to make her feel better, there wasn't anything she was able to do. _Past was the past._ No changing it.

"So…There is something going on between you and him?" Nikki asked sounding like she was trying to step on eggshell but at the same time she wasn't going to let this die.

"I…I don't know." Angel's face grew warm as she thought about it. There certainly was something going on between it but what it was, she didn't know.

"You don't know?" Both Bellas asked at the same time. "How don't you know?"

Blushing she said, "I mean, neither one of us said that we're together or dating or anything. So…"

"Why not?" Nikki asked. "You two clearly like each other enough to passionately kiss in a dark corner of the arena. Why not ask the man on a date?"

"I tried to tell her that." Renee shouted. "I told her to ask him on a date, but she won't. She's scared that Dean will say no."

"Say no!" Nikki jumped in the backseat, making the whole car move around. "You really think that he would say no?"

Angel looked back over her shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know. I've never asked someone on a date. Both the guys I've dated asked me. Not the other way around."

"Well after what I saw, I don't think that he's going to say no to you." Nikki laughed.

Even as her face heated beyond measure, Angel nodded. Nikki had a point, but there were just so many what ifs that she didn't like. Like what if the date didn't go well? What if it went well in her eyes and not well in his. What if…

"Hey." Brie's voice broke her thoughts. "Don't let Nikki push you in to anything that you're not ready for. If you're not ready, then you're not ready." Brie said looking at her sister as if it was her that she was talking to.

"I agree." Renee sighed. "Though, I do think that it would be a good idea to ask him out on a date, it might help clear up everything."

Dropping her head, she turned her attention towards her feet as she started to debate whether or not she should, could or would ask Dean out. _What if._

 **…**

"So that's all the scheduled matches for tonight." Stephanie said looking up from her notebook. "Does anyone have anything else to add?"

Angel shook her head even though she knew that Stephanie wasn't talking to her.

"If you don't mind." Her eyes shot wide as she turned towards where the voice came from. Kane came out of nowhere and stepped up next to Stephanie.

"Kane?" Stephanie gave a small smile as she stepped away from the front of the table, letting him take lead.

"For WrestleMania, we need someone to go up against the Usos for the Tag Team Championships." Kane stated as his eyes ran around the room. "Vickie and I talked about it and we thought that we would give a couple of teams a chance at the titles. We have RybAxel, 3MB, The Real Americans and the Shield."

Angel's head snapped up and blinked at Kane. _I must be hearing things._ She sighed. He couldn't have just said that he was giving the Shield a chance at the Tag Team Championships. _He couldn't_ She shook her head slowly. _Not after what they did what they did on Monday._

"Each of these teams, are going to be in a fatal four-way, tag team match to decide a number one contender for the tag titles." Kane went on. "For the teams of three, when picking the two competitors, please try to make sure it's not a team that has held the tag team titles in the last two years. We would like all new tag teams for this match."

 _All new tag teams?_ She looked at the three other teams that were mentioned, the Shield was the only one that were once Tag Team Champions in the last two years. Raising a brow, she looked at the man who just seemed to disappear into the shadows.

Maybe this was the way that Kane was getting back at them? Not letting Roman and Seth fight together? Was that a punishment? That didn't sound right.

"You coming?" Renee asked knocking her from her thoughts.

Giving a nod, Angel gathered up her thing and rose from her seat. "Well that was a shock." She sighed.

"The tag team match?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting Kane to give us a match tonight, let alone one that could lead to a title match."

"I know, I'm just as surprised as you are." Renee gave a small laugh. "Maybe the Shield part was Vickie's idea?"

"That would make more sense." She agreed as they made their way down the hallway.

"Oh hey," Renee grabbed her arm. "I wanted to say sorry for Nikki the other night."

"Don't be." Angel shook her head. "The more I think about it, the more I'm starting to think that you and her, are right."

"Yeah, but Brie's right too. If you're not ready, then you're not ready." Renee gave her a hard look.

As she smiled at her friend, movement caught her attention. Glancing over, she saw the three men that she was looking for leaning up against some of the travel cases that lined the hall. As she looked over them, her eyes stopped and locked on Dean.

He was already in his gear with his hoodie loosely draped around him and water dripped slowly from his soaked hair leaving a small puddle under his feet. As she ran her eyes up and down him, something grew in her chest.

"What if I am ready?" She mumbled as she looked back at Renee.

"Well, that's up to you?" Renee said looking as if she was trying to stop the smile that was working its way on her face. Though that smile turned quickly into a sigh as she looked down at her phone. "Shoot. I have to go" She put her phone away. "I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Yeah." Angel waved the woman off.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the three men, her eyes landing once against on Dean. _Am I ready?_ After readjusting the things in her arms, she made her way over to the boys.

"Hey." She said as they all looked up at her. "I have good news and weird news." She said joining them.

"Lay it on us." Seth told her.

"You guys have a match tonight, a fatal four-way tag team match against RybAxel, The Real Americans and 3MB." She said as she watched each of their faces slowly brighten up. "Winner will be the number one contender for the tag team titles with a match at WrestleMania."

"Alright." Roman nodded his head. "That is good news."

"Now what's the weird news?" Dean was the one to ask.

"Kane was the one who booked the match."

Seth blinked as he turned towards Roman and Dean. "Kane did?"

"He said that he and Vickie came up with this match tonight."

"That is weird."

She agreed. "And that's not the half of it. Kane also said that for the teams that have three men, he asks us to pick two members who haven't been tag team champions in the last year or two."

"So, that means that Seth and I aren't allowed to team up?" Roman picked up on what she was saying.

She gave a shrug. "I guess. He said that he wants all new teams."

"So, which one of us gets to pair with Dean?"  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" Seth frowned.

"I see no one is jumping at being my partner." Dean laughed.

"Hey, we're fighting for you." Roman smirked.

As they bickered, Angel's stomach growled. "Well while you're fighting over Dean's affection, I'm going to get a sandwich."

Dean laughed as he pushed himself off the travel case. "I'll come with you, since they don't need me."

Butterflies hit her empty stomach as she felt her face flame. "Ok." She looked down at the floor. "Shall we?"

As they started down the hall, she could hear a snicker come from the man. "So, what's got you all ruffled up?" Dean asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

His hot breath against her ear made her jump slightly as she turned towards the man and brought her hand up to cover it. "I'm not ruffled up."

"Sure…" He sighed. "That's why you won't look me in the face."

"I'm not ruffled up." She said again making a point to look him in the eyes.

He pursed his lips and sighed. "Ok, you're not ruffled up."

As they walked, a strange feeling hit her; her stomach twisted. "The other day, I had a 'girl's night' with Renee and the Bellas." The words poured from her like they were trying to escape.

"Ah." He nodded his head. "So, you spent the night getting picked on."

"You could say that." She sighed as they turned into catering. Looking around she realized that it was mostly empty; which wasn't unusual this time of night. It was mostly crew members eating right now.

A grumble came from Dean. "Something smells good." He said changing the subject completely as they walked over to the table that held all different types of foods.

Angel gave a small laugh as she eyed up the assortment of food. "Something looks good too." She said handing him the plate.

"Thanks." He gave a wink as he took the plate and instantly started to load it up.

Just as she was about to join the man in loading up a plate, she heard her name being called from behind her. Slowly she turned around to see a member of the crew making their way over to her.

"Angel Miles?"

"Hi?"

The man sighed. "We've just been informed that Michael Cole and JBL have invited you to join them on commentary for the fatal four-way tag match."

Her heart almost stopped. "Huh?" She blinked as she had to process what the man had just told her.

"Angel?"

"Oh, um…Ok." She muttered not really thinking about it as she slowly turned away with her empty plate still in hand.

She brain was racing at the same time she couldn't really think. Breathing grew tougher and her vision blurred. _I'm going to be commentary. I'm going to be on commentary._ She kept thinking over and over as she started to have a full blown panic attack.

"Alright, now you definitely look ruffled up now." Dean's voice came out of nowhere.

She looked up at the man and gave the best smile that she could. "I'm going to be on commentary for your match."

 **D.D.D**

Dean cursed to himself as he watched Angel practically hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey." He leaned down and looked into her face. "No need to work yourself up, you're going to do great." He watched her and realized that she wasn't listing to him at all. Letting out a groan, he grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

Quickly he led her down the hallway trying to find a private place. Which he found one in a dark corner with a bunch of crates. _Home sweet home._ He sighed as he turned around and lifted her with ease up onto one of the crates.

Her face was red but not because she was blushing. Her chest rose and fell in the alarming way that he had seen only once before. When she was worried about being fired for defying the Authority. God, he hated seeing her like this once and now twice…

"Angel." He tried to get her attention. "Angel, look at me." When her eyes slowly lifted from the floor, he felt a small bit of relief. "Take a deep breath. You're going to do fine. I promise, you always great on the mic."

Though even as her eyes looked at him, he realized that she wasn't paying much attention. He needed to get her mind back, needed to bring her back from the brink.

 _It worked for me maybe it'll work for her._ He shrugged his shoulders as he slowly leaned in and placed his hands on the crates beside both of her legs.

As he closed the gap between the two of them, there was a moment of clarity in her eyes, that was until their lips met.

 _Fuuuuck._ He knew that he was trying to clear her mind, but now his was running wild. As soon as their lips touched his body felt like each of his nerves were firing on all cylinders; while at the same time it seemed to calm down. And as much as he wanted to focus on the feeling and loose himself in it, he couldn't. For he was trying to calm Angel down, not work himself up.

Trying his hardest to keep himself in the moment, he started to move his lips against hers, but that's when he noticed that she was as still as a stone wall.

 _Come on Angel._ He sighed as he peeked through is lashes. _Focus on me._

As he was about to give up, it happened. Her lips moved against his; it was slow and timid but longer the kiss went on the more intense, the more heated it became. Even as he struggled to not get lost in the kiss, he found himself struggling to breath. Chest burning for air, he still couldn't pull away from the kiss. No instead he reached up with one hand and grabbed the side of her face, deepening the kiss.

It wasn't until he felt both of her legs wrapped around his waist that he realized that he had wedged himself between her legs. As she dug the heels on her boots into his ass, Dean growled into the kiss. It felt so good to have her wrapped around him like this, like he was made to be in this spot. Which just made it even harder to pull away.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. And boy what a sight it was.

Angel's face was flush; her eyes were half open and those stunning hazel eyes were locked on him with her mouth slightly opened. Although, as alluring as the look on her face was it wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. She hadn't had time to change into her Shield gear yet and was wearing a small V-neck shirt; and boy it was giving him a nice look at her chest that was wildly raising up and down as she was trying to catch her breath.

Slightly feeling bad about staring at her chest, he let his eyes drop down, but what greeted him was just as alluring as the view he just had. Her legs were wrapped around his waist so tightly that he almost didn't know where he ended, and she began. If only they were naked…

Taking a deep breath, he had to swallow the lump in his throat as the urge to do more hit him. Stepping back, he leaned down once again and placed his hands back on either side of her legs. "That really does help calm you down, doesn't it?"

Relief hit him as he let out a small giggle. "Yeah I guess."

Slowly he picked up his head and looked into her eyes. "Angel, know that you're not hyperventilating," He said making her already flush face, blush. "You're going to do great on commentary. Just like you did great during your interview."

"But I had you there watching to make sure I didn't screw up."

"And I'll be there again."

 **A.A.A.**

Still trying to catch her breath from the wonderous kiss, she drew her eyebrows together and tried to focus on what Dean was telling her.

"I'll be right there; I'll be keeping an eye on you."

She shook her head. "How? You're going to be in the match." She pointed out. "How on Earth are you going to make sure that I'm fine."

"Like I said, I'll keep an eye on you and I'll make sure that Roman does the same." He said running a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs back. "If you give me or him any indication that you need help, I'll come save you."

Her heart fluttered at just the words _I'll come save you._ Those words coming from this man, made her feel like nothing could touch her. Made her feel like she could do anything.

Biting her lip, she looked into those mysterious blue eyes and the answer hit her. _I'm ready._

"Dean…"

"Dean?" Roman's voice echoed down the hallway. Quickly, Dean pulled away and stepped out into the main hallway. "There you are!" She heard Roman say.

Letting out the breath that was frozen in her lungs, her heart dropped as she realized that her chance to ask him out on a date had just been interrupted.

"What are you guys doing?" Roman asked.

"Angel was asked to join commentary…"

"Oh, is she ok?" Seth asked.

Angel sighed as she listened to the three men make their way over to her. She hated that they all knew that she would freak out over this, hated that they knew her weakness so well. But at the same time it just showed how much they cared.

"Hey there, Babygirl." Roman's soothing voice came as they rounded the stack of crates that separated her from the rest of the arena. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing alright." She said hoping that none of what happened before would show in her voice or appearance. "Nervous but I'm fine."

Seth gave her a smirk. "You're going to do great."

"Yeah…"

"And hey it's the best place for you." Roman brought up. "If you're on commentary, then no one can use you to get to Seth and Dean."

"That's a good point."  
"Show's starting!" A crew member called out through the hallway.

Just like that her stomach fell.

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: I'm glad that you've enjoying the story and I hope you keep dreaming of the future because I'm back and not going any soon.**

 **Skovko: I loved that part! Thank you for reviewing it makes me so happy.**

 **Cxtscxtscxts: Thank you! I'm glad that you like the story! Thank you for review and I hope you keep enjoying!**

 **Brookeworm: I'm back! And thank you for all the sweet messages! Don't worry i have plans about them going out!**

 **MaggYme: Hi! She is stepping up for herself and she'll continue. Thank you for the review!**

 **DannyPhantom619: Love the User name! And thank you so much!**

 **Canadice: I'm sorry about the slow burn! I know i know. It's going to pick up soon. I swear just bear with me a little.**

 **SweetDiscordia: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter and hello! Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Guest: Whoever you are Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven! Things are starting to kick off!**

 **Smackdown: March 21, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven

"Breathe." Dean whispered in Angel's ear as he helped her up and over the barricaded. "You're going to do fine."

When she landed on her feet, she moved out of the way so he could join her. "Yeah…I know." She sighed as her eyes ran around the arena of screaming fans before landing on the announcers' table, with Michael Cole and JBL sitting there talking to each other while looking down at the monitors in front of them.

A hand pressed against her back and pushed her towards the ring. Looking back, she saw that Roman had climbed over the barricade beside her and was guiding her towards the steel steps right behind Dean.

She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Dean who was traveling down the apron, giving the cameras a little show. "Let's go!" He yelled as he started to pace back and forth, before tossing him title down near the timekeeper's area.

Knowing how pumped up he must be for this chance; Angel couldn't help but snicker at the man as she ducked under the ropes and joined him in the ring. While they pranced around the inside, Roman and Seth climbed up onto the ropes and egged on the crowd. Suddenly the lights dimmed just a bit and she knew they had gone to commercial.

An arm draped around her shoulder. "Let's get you over to the announcers' table." He said as he pushed her towards the ropes. "Remember, JBL is going to be one that you have to worry about. He's a big fan of the Authority so be careful with him. Michael Cole is going to ask tough questions but mostly he's going to be on your side."

She nodded as he held the ropes open for her. She ducked through the ropes and went to jump down, when she felt something grab her arm. Turning around her eyes widened as she saw all three membered of the Shield looking at her. "We're right here."

A sense of pride hit her as she looked at them. "I know." She smiled as she hopped down and turned towards the announcers' table.

Her eyes landed on Michael Cole who was smiling as he stood up from his seat. "Angel Miles." Cole held out his hand.

She quickly shook his hand and turned towards JBL who also offered his hand. "We're so glad that you could join us." JBL pointed towards the chair sitting next to him.

"Thank you." She walked around the table and sat down, taking the headset that Cole was holding out to her. She put it on and instantly both Cole and JBL's voice amplified in her head.

 **We're a three man band!**

Angel took a deep breath as 3MB theme hit and the three men came down the ramp. "Representing the 3MB, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal." She could hear Lilian the ring announcer call as all three members of 3MB showed off for the crowd.

She felt weird watching the small screen that only showed what the camera showed. The camera showed the 3MB getting into the ring. Then it snapped over to the Shield who was watching them with dark glares.

After the ref was able to separate both of the teams, the thunderous sounds of team RybAxel's theme started to echo over the arena.

The lump in her throat grew as Ryback came out to the ramp. _God that man is big._ She dreaded to see what that man could and would do to Dean and Seth. _Feed him less._

The two didn't waste time to make their way down to the ring. "We're coming back from commercial," A voice said through the headset, which made her jump.

"Tonight, Friday Night Smackdown is brought to you by Kmart, members get a ten-dollar Kmart awards card when you purchase forty dollars or more at WWE Gear today. Visit slash WWE for details. And from the Bridge for the first time you can build the entire WWE Universe. Collect all your favorite superstars for build and brawl action. Visit WWE for more."

Cole's sudden ad read was startling, but she took a deep breath and tired her hardest to settle down in her seat.

"I'll collect me." JBL joked.

"There is RybAxel or Ryback and Curtis Axel; along with 3MB, it will be Jinder and Drew and Rollins and Reigns from the Shield."

She drew her eyebrows together as Cole said it was Seth and Roman instead of Seth and Dean.

"And speaking of the Shield, we have their infamous manager Angel Miles with us on commentary." Cole said as he smiled across the table. "Welcome Angel."

"Thank you for inviting me." She said praying that her voice didn't stutter.

"What a match we have today." JBL said.

"Oh yeah."

"Are you worried?" Cole asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not worried, Seth and Dean are a force that can't be reckoned with." She said making sure to emphases Dean's name.

Just then the Real Americans' theme started, "And here comes the fourth team!"

"You're trying to tell me that you're not the least bit worried about the Shield going up against three other teams." JBL asked. "None of them really like the Shield."

She looked away from the small screen to the men in the ring, Dean and Seth were watching The Real Americans coming down to the ring. "I know that the Shield have a lot of enemies but if they're not worried then I'm not."

"A lot of enemies. They sure do." JBL laughed. "Especially after what they did to Kane on Monday."

When the topic that she was dreading came up, she sighed. Though she was shocked by the relief that hit her now that she wasn't waiting for it anymore. "I'm sure that they did make more enemies on Monday, but I stand behind them."

"Stand behind them?" JBL laughed. "You told them to sic Kane."

She nodded her head. "I did."

"Again, the winner of this match will become the number one contender for the tag team tiles, held by the Usos." Cole seemed to want to get the attention back to the match that was about to start. "The Real Americans won their match against the Usos this Monday on Raw."

"Zeb has been doing an incredible job with the Real Americans to keep them on the same page." JBL started to praise Zeb.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I agree with you." Cole laughed. "What do you think about the Real Americans, Angel?"

"Oh, um." She cleared her throat. "I haven't really had to pleasure to get to know them. Though I know that the boys had a match with Cesaro not to long ago. I will say that they both seem like formidable opponents, that is when they are on the same page."

"That is true," Cole agreed with her. "It wasn't long ago that it almost seemed like they weren't going to be a tag team anymore, but then Zeb seemed to be able to get everything together."

On the little screen in front of her, she watched as the ref got everyone out of the ring but Dean and Axel… _Here we go._

The bell rang to start the match.

"It's going to be interesting to see who the WWE fan's support in this match up tonight. None of these teams are very well liked."

She was taken back as she watched Dean and Axel locked up to start the match. _The Shield not very well like?_ Angel shook her head as she eyed up one of the Believe in the Shield signs in the crowd.

"It's a ring full of undesirables."

"Hey!" She snapped as she turned towards JBL.

"Sorry but it's true." JBL told her giving her a glance out of the corner of his eye.

Trying to bite her tongue, Angel shook her head as she turned her attention to the action just in time to see Dean knock Axel down with a shoulder tackle.

With Axel down on the mat, Dean took off across the ring, hitting the ropes to gain momentum; though as soon as his back hit the ropes, Axel was up and ready to give him an arm drag, which Dean quickly countered with a clothesline.

She gave a smile as she watched Dean give his neck a crack before picking Axel up for a body slam. After an added arm drop, Dean went for a quick pin which Axel ended up kicking out of at one.

Though it was hard to watch the action through the small TV in front of her; she couldn't take her eyes away as Dean gave Axel a good chop on the chest, knocking him against the ropes before landing a few good punches and a nice kick to the gut. The camera's got closer to the fray then she ever could to the fray, and she relished in being able to see all the little twitches of the man's muscles.

Not wanting to be counted out by the ref, Dean flung Axel across the ring, only to be hit with a huge kick that Axel seemed to pull out of nowhere.

Now she could see the shock and pain as each registered on Dean's face as he fell onto his left shoulder.

"Dean Ambrose is the longest reigning champion in the WWE today, he's had the United States Championship since last May." Her attention got dragged away from the match, by one of the voices in her ear mentioning Dean's name. She looked across the table to see JBL rolling his eyes as Cole spoke.

"That's because he hasn't defended it."

"Not true." Angel jumped on JBL.

"He has on occasion." Cole sighed.

"On an occasion? Michael on one hand you can count on one hand…."

"He just did…he did a couple of weeks ago live on WWE Main Event on the WWE network."

"…If you had two fingers missing on your hand, you could still count it on one hand."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. This was an argument that she heard all the time with these two.

"Don't yell at me." Cole put his hands up.

"I'm not yelling at you." JBL told him. "It's not your job, it's his manager's."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's his managers job to book him in fights, is it not?" JBL started. "So why hasn't Dean had more title defends?"

"I don't book the matches." She stated. "That would be the GM, I only make sure that the matches that my clients are put in are what's best for them."

"Don't you think, what's best for a champion is to be a fighting champ?"

"Oh course." She sighed. "But again, I don't make the matches."

"And there's Ambrose to the gut of Jinder Mahal!" Cole exclaimed, making her quickly turn towards the ring just in time to see Dean tag out to Seth, though just as she was getting back into the match, her attention was dragged away again.

This time by JBL. "Ambrose, Ambrose could become tag team champion and still U.S. champion."

Angel smiled. "He could. He could indeed."

"It would be a great feat and put the Shield right back into the driver seat." Cole nodded his head.

She felt a shot of excitement as she thought about what Cole said. Though that excitement was washed away by annoyance as she watched the match or tried to watch it. The little screen only showing whatever broadcasting truck wanted her to see. She tried to keep her attention on the match, which was proving difficult with the random cuts and the two voices in her head.

"Who's your pick to win the match John?"

"I think it comes down to coaching, there for I think the Real Americans have the advantage."

"They're the only ones with a coach out here." Cole laughed.

"That's my point."

"Unless you count Reigns or Slater. Or what about Angel here."

"I wouldn't say that." She laughed at Cole's joke.

"This is Ryback, the big guy!" Cole said pointing at his own little screen, as Ryback picked up Seth by the hair. "He's nuts by the way."

"You think?" JBL shook his head.

"Have you ever read his Twitter…?"

"Million-dollar body…nickel brain."

"…you can't make heads or tails about it."

As the two announcers bickered about how crazy Ryback is, Angel watched with wide eyes as Ryback lifted Seth into a vertical suplex. The man held Seth up in the air, trying to show off his strength. Although that only gave Seth enough time to get out of the move; he kicked his legs around until he was able to land a hard knee to Ryback's head.

Even as pain registered on the big man's face, he didn't let go of Seth. He lifted Seth up again, though this time Seth flipped himself up and over the man, landing on his feet.

"There we go!" She cheered. "Get him Seth!"

"You're really excited." Cole laughed.

Angel nodded her head but didn't turn her attention away from the match as Seth ducked under a clothesline as he raced across the mat, hitting off the ropes just in the right spot for Dean to make a tag before being caught by the big guy.

Dean came in and hit Ryback with a drop kick, making the man drop Seth. Making his way back to his feet, Ryback started toward Dean and Seth. Excitement rose in her as both men got out of the way and double teamed Ryback sending him over the ropes and sprawling to the ground.

"How can you not get excited when you watch the Shield fight?" She asked honestly wanting to know the answer.

After dodging a swing from Axel, Dean knocking him down to the ground and then came _that_ look. That look that she was starting to love to see, the look of mischievousness twinkled in his eyes as he turned towards Seth.

Biting her lip, she pulled herself a close to the screen as she could as both men took off across the ring.

"We're about to have the Shield flying in stereo!" JBL yelled as both men Suicide Dived through the ropes and into Ryback and Axel.

"That is such a beautiful move." She said not even thinking. "One of my favorites that the Shield does."

Dean and Seth paraded on the outside and all she could do was smile.

"The Shield came to play tonight."

"OH yeah they did." She said glancing at Cole. "They sure did. They are pumped up and ready for action." Though as she hyped herself up, on the outside of the ring, all the other teams slowly started to circle around them, and it sent a weird feeling down her spine. Like something wasn't right.

Dean and Seth quickly rolled back into the ring and turned towards the rest of the men. "Come on boys! You want some of this!" She heard Seth yell as Cole sent the match into commercial.

By the time that Angel heard Cole announce that they show was back on, she was almost in tears as she watched the brutality that was going on in front of her. Dean was in the ring with both Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre and it wasn't a pretty sight.

After Jinder Mahal landed a knee right down onto Dean's chest, he went for a quick pin which Dean kicked out of and instantly went crawling for Seth. _Come one….._ She pleaded as Jinder stopped Dean by laying top of him in a headlock.

"Of course, the WWE app is always going during the commercial break…"

Angel's eyes widened as she saw the little image of the cell phone pop up on the screen to her left. Though she didn't want to look, her eyes were drawn to the screen and she cringed.

If it wasn't bad enough to see it the first time, this was horrid. Cesaro had Dean in his 'Cesaro swing.' That plastered him right into the barricade, though it wasn't done with that. Cesaro then launched Dean up and into a huge clothesline that Jack Swagger was ready for.

The urge she had to run over and check to see if he was already was so great that she had to tear her fingers into the arms of the chair that she was sitting in just to stop herself.

Back in the ring, Dean made his way up to his feet and started to push Jinder backwards, which ended up going right into RybAxel's corner and that let Axel tag off of Jinder. As Jinder held him in place, him and Axel started to riddle Dean with hits to the back over and over and over….

"Angel?"

"Huh?" She shook her head and turned towards Cole and JBL who were both looking at her. "We asked, if you're as confident now that you've seen all three teams have had their way with Dean and Seth."

Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention right at the two men next to her. "I am. Dean and Seth are resilient…" Her eyes snapped up towards the ring as Ryback land a frog splash on Dean. "They can make it through this no problem." She swallowed the quick forming lump in her throat.

"Hook of the leg here and a kick out at two!" Cole called as Dean kicked out and made his way over to the ropes. Which turned out to be a bad idea, as Ryback started to choke Dean on them. "There is Curtis Axel talking trash as Ryback picks apart Dean Ambrose."

"It takes more than that to pick him a part." She shook her head, though as the camera got close up onto Dean's face she noticed that his mouth was bleeding.

She covered her mouth trying to stop the audible gasp that was trying to work its way out.

"How are you so confident when RybAxel is able to keep Dean in their own corner?" JBL asked.

"I just am." She sighed. "I believe in the Shield and I believe in Dean and Seth."

Ryback picked up Dean in almost a fireman's carry type of way before backing up to the middle of the ring. _No no no._ Her eyes widened as Ryback toke off across the ring, still holding Dean. Though much to her surprise, right before Dean hit the corner, he rolled over Ryback's shoulder and down under him for a quick pin, which Ryback kicked out of.

Though it was a smart reversal from being plowed into the turnbuckles, Ryback didn't seem to enjoy it as much as she did as he picked Dean up and threw him over his shoulder with a suplex.

 _Don't get up!_ She told him as Ryback started to his sign for his Meathook Clothesline. Though just like a fly, Dean fell into the trap and got blasted backwards into the Real Americans' corner.

"Swagger Tag!" Cole called as Jack Swagger tagged Ryback on the back.

"What a brilliant tag by Swagger!" JBL praised.

"This is why it's so important to stay in your corner." Cole stated.

Her eyes widened as the ref hit the mat twice, it looked like Dean was done; but out of nowhere Ryback came in and stomped on Swagger's back.

A rush of air came from her and she found herself doing something she never thought she would do ever, thanking Ryback.

Though the relief didn't last long as Cesaro directed Swagger back to Dean. Quickly the man ran back toward Dean, jumped up onto the ropes and landed the Swagger Bomb on him.

Somewhere in the middle on the move, Cesaro must have tagged off his partner because he was now racing back across the ring only to leapfrog over Swagger. Landing right on Dean with both feet.

Once again, she thought that the match was over when Seth came streaming across the ring out of no where to break up the pin. Cesaro turned his attention towards the man and allowed Dean to try and slither his way across the ring to anywhere and anyone. Though before he could get far, Cesaro grabbed him and put him into a choke hold.

Angel gave a shake of her head as she tried to tell herself everything was going to be find, but then the camera zoomed in to catch the look on Dean's face and her heart seemed to stop.

His eyes turned dark and his mouth twisted into a snarl. And then he snapped, Dean trashed about like a caged animal until he was able to get to his feet and get out of Cesaro's grasp.

"What are you thinking about over there, Angel?" Cole asked as he gave a little chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just really into the match." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"That's understandable." JBL told her. "The Shield is out of their element here."

"What do you mean?" She asked as Cesaro and Dean exchanged blows over and over.

"I mean they're use to the numbers game…" He explained. "And poor Dean is taking the brunt of the punishment here."

"He can take it." Angel told him as the last hit sent Dean hurling towards the ropes. _I hope he can._

"I agree, the thing with him being the Lunatic Fringe…He keeps coming back for more!" Cole exclaimed as Dean blasted off the ropes and hit Cesaro with a clothesline that sent both men onto the mat. "He just doesn't stay down."

"Dean doesn't know the words 'stay down'" She sighed.

"He's a bit off, ecstatic…"

"A bit off?" JBL laughed. "He's a nutcase."

"Hey! That's my teammate you're talking about there."

"You can't tell me that he's not crazy."

She shook his head. "He's not crazy." She watched as JBL just rolled his eyes.

"He's trying to make a tag to his partner Seth Rollins." Cole said making her look away from JBL to the ring.

Dean was indeed crawling his way towards Seth who was trying his hardest to reach down for Dean, while still maintain a hold of that small piece of string that was tied to the turnbuckle.

"Tag!"

She frowned as Jack Swagger got back into the ring and instantly grabbed Dean's foot and dragged him back away from Seth.

"No. no. no." She heard Seth call.

With quick thinking, Dean rolled Swagger up into a pin and though the man was able to kick out, it allowed Dean to get to his feet for the first time in a while. Angel's eyes widened as she watched him somehow pull the energy out to hit Swagger with a DDT.

"Come on!" She yelled even though she knew everyone watching at home could hear her.

"This is a great opening for Ambrose."

Slowly, Dean crawled his way towards Seth and a wave of relief hit her as she watched their hands touch. Instantly Seth hopped his into the ring while Dean rolled out, and once again she had to fight the urge to go and check on him. When she was asked to join them on commentary, she thought that the worse part was going to be the questioned she was asked by JBL and Cole, but it wasn't it was the fact that she couldn't go check on her teammates.

Digging her nails into the arms of her chair once more, she watched helplessly as Dean crawled his way over to the steel steps. Only taking a breath once she saw Roman leaning down to make sure that he was ok.

"He's just like a cat, he lands on his feet." JBL said as the crowd went wild.

Angel looked up from Dean and Roman to see Seth had just knocked Drew McIntyre off the apron. "That's why they call him the aerialist of the Shield." She said as he landed a blockbuster. "And that's just another reason why the Shield is such a great team. They all have their own styles that just blend so well together." She praised her boys.

Seth then knocked Axel off the apron, making Ryback get into the ring. Though Seth was able to keep one step ahead of the man. Drawing him backwards towards the ropes, until he grabbed the top rope and dropped down at last second, sending Ryback spilling over the ropes and onto the floor.

"Is it true that Seth is the peacekeeper of the Shield?" Cole asked.

"You could say that." She nodded her head. "Seth is surly the most levelheaded of the three."

"That's an understatement." JBL laughed. "Though there isn't much of a competition on being the most levelheaded on when the others are Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose."

"Look at Rollins!" Cole cried as he hopped over the top rope and landed right on Ryback.

"Rollins is taking out everybody!"

"Rollins is absolutely on fire."

"Yeah he is!" She gave a huge smile as she watched Seth give a kick to Jinder's stomach knocking him down for the curb stomp. Though as he was about to take off across the ring to deliver the stomp, Heath Slater reached out and grabbed Seth's foot; stopping him.

 _Don't do it, Seth._ She sighed as she watched man glare down at Slater. Though before Seth could even reacted Roman came out of nowhere and landed a huge Spear on the member of 3MB.

Angel sighed as the Spear seemed to be the catalyst that sent the worked into chaos.

In the ring, the fight looked to be finished when Seth hit the curb stomp and went for a pin. McIntyre broke it and Dean came rushing in headlong and threw the man out of the ring before following him to continue his assault.

"Wait that's Kane!" Cole called.

"Kane?" Angel cocked her head as she looked over to see Kane beating up Roman. _What on Earth?_

The bell to stop the match sounded, and as soon as it did all hell broke loose. The Real Americans ganged up on Seth in the ring, smashing him in the corner while 3MB started in on Dean who was on the floor near the side of the table. All while Kane and Roman fought up the ramp and towards the stage.

"What is going on?" She stood up from her seat and stared at the carnage around her as RybAxel threw Dean into the ring. As hard as he tried, she couldn't move. Her body was frozen in its spot as she listened to Cole narrate the scene in front of her.

And just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, The New Age Outlaaws came out of nowhere and started to join in on the beat down of Roman, on the stage.

One thought hit her mind. This was a set up.

"I have to do something." She said absentmindedly as she threw her headset down and started for the ring.

"Angel! Angel where are you going?" She heard Cole yell for her, though she didn't stop.

"Ceraso! Stop!" She yelled as he set Seth up for the Neutralizer. "Stop! Stop!' She rushed up the steal steps. Though by the time she got herself under the ropes, Seth had already hit the mat.

She cringed form the hit and she made the move to go check on Seth but movement from the other side of the ring caught her attention. Her eyes snapped over to see Ryback reach down and grab Dean.

"Ryback!" She yelled as she rushed over to the man. "Stop! Put him down!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" Ryback swatted her away, his forearm smashing into her stomach sending her backwards towards the ropes.

The air was knocked form her as she bounced off the ropes, but her mind didn't comprehend what just happened as she watched Ryback try once again to grab Dean, who seemed to fight him.  
"I said put him down!" She pushed herself back up only to trip over her down two feet and land face down on the mat, just as Dean hit the mat beside her. The vibrations from the hit rolled through her, knocking loose whatever was holding the flood gates closed. She picked up her head and looked at the messy haired man laying in front of her and tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Angel…" She heard Dean's raspy voice call out to her. "Get out of the ring and into the crowd."

She sniffed as she crawled her way over to Dean who was holding his gut. "I can't just leave you guys." She shook her head as she glanced up to see the people in the ring gloating about what they did.

"Yes you can. Now leave."

 **D.D.D.**

His whole body felt like he had been ran over by a truck, he eyes were burly, his ears were ringing and his head was spinning. Although he couldn't be more away of what was happening.

 _We were set up._

They should have known better, Kane had set this whole match up for this attack and now he and Seth were laying in the middle of the ring battered and bruised while Roman got his ass handed to himself by Kane and New Age Outlaws up on the stage.

As the crowd grew louder, Dean tried to focus his eyes on the three figures that were coming down the ramp. "Shit." He groaned as he pushed Angel away from him. "Get out of the ring!' He yelled at her again.

Though she wasn't listening, she just sat there with her eyes locked on the same three men that were making their way into the ring.

"Angel!" He tried to get her attention, though it didn't work. He looked back to the ropes to see that Road Dogg had gotten into the ring, slowly making his way towards them. He didn't know which of them he was coming for but he knew this wasn't good.

Without thinking he reached out and grabbed onto Road Dogg's boot, only earning him a kick to the side of the head. Then the fury of attacks came, and he wasn't sure who was hitting him, or who was hitting Seth all he knew was that pain ricocheted through his body and that he could hear Seth crying out as well.

Abruptly the pain stopped, but only for a moment; as someone reached down and grabbed him by the hair lifting him up onto his feet. His eyes adjusted just in time to see Kane grabbing him for a chokeslam.

 _Fuck._ He groans as he felt himself get lifted by his neck up, right before he was smashed into the mat. His eyes blacked out for a moment and the sounds of the world around him went quiet. _Shit._

Trying to get back in working order, Dean have a shake of his head; which only made things worse. Although, the pain that was swirling around his head made him almost smile because pain meant that he wasn't out cold.

"Grab her!" Kane's voice seemed to bring him back down to Earth. "Grab her!"

 _Her?_ His head pounded. _Her…Angel._ Dean groaned as he tried to lift his head up from the mat. His eyes ran around the place to see Roman and Seth laying in heaps around him.

 _Where's Angel?_ He started to panic as he made another pass around the ring. Then he saw her. Slowly she was walking backwards towards the announcers' table as Road Dogg and Billy Gunn stocked her, while Kane watched from the ropes.

Trying to sit up, his stomach screamed out with each movement. "Kane." His voice came out in almost a whisper. Between the pain and moments of blacking out, he watched as the three of them grabbed Angel and brought her back into the ring.

Angel built up in him as Kane grabbed Angel by the face and forced her to look at them. "Do you see what happens?" Kane asked. "Do you! Look at your beloved boys. This is your fault. You did this."

 _No!_ He yelled at himself as his vision went again. _Angel._ He tried to force himself to stay awake but the pain in his stomach was too much and slowly he let his eyes closed. He didn't know how long it was until he came to again, but when he did he saw Angel kneeling in the middle of the ring with her hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

 _I'm going to fucking kill Kane._

* * *

 **BrookeWorm3: Thank you for being there! And I'm so glad that you liked the chapter!**

 **Skovko: Roman does have shitty timing. Maybe next time!**

 **Labinnacslove: Sorry to make you wait! Hope this makes up for it.**

 **SweetDiscored: I'm sorry for the bucket of water! Lol we'll get there, I'm glad you liked it**

 **Ryanne 187: This is rated M one because of swearing and two because it will get there. I'm sorry that you find it boring I'm trying to focus more on their relationship, but it will get steamy.**

 **Canadice: I'm so glad that you like it! Thank you!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight!**

 **Smackdown: March 21, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight

Angel stood in the bathroom, rubbing her eyes as she stared into the mirror. She splashed water in her face and took a deep breath, for the third time while standing here. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the scene that seemed to be ingrained in her vision; Roman, Seth, and Dean all laying on the mat after the brutal attack that they just lived through.

 _It's your fault._

She shook her head hard as Kane's voice echoed through it again. She could feel the tears starting up again. Though she couldn't let them, she couldn't just stand her sobbing; she needed to get ahold of herself and do her job and make her sure that the boys were ok.

With one more deep breath, she wiped her face and made her way out of the restroom.

"Gentlemen!" Kane's voice stopped her dead in her tracks and her breath hitch in her throat. Slowly she turned around expecting to see the Devil's Favorite Demon standing behind her with that dark smirk on his face, only to see one of the many screens backstage. Her eyes locked onto the TV and watched as they showed Kane standing in his makeshift office with everyone who took part in the fatal four-way match; everyone other than the Shield.

"Job well done." Kane smirked as he looked around the room at everyone. "RybAxel as a reward for services rendered tonight, I'm granting the two of you the tag team champion match."

"About time." Ryback said as he and Axel walked away.

 _No._ She shook her head. There was no way that she was seeing what she thought she was.

"Mr. Kane." Zeb stepped forward with the Real Americans. "Let me remind you that the Real Americans carried out our side of the bargain; the Shield did not win, plus we beat the Usos on Raw. What shall our reward be?"

"You got a good point Zeb, the Real Americans now have a tag team champion match."

 _No. This isn't happening._

"We accept."

 _This isn't happening._ Her blood started to boil as she watched 3MB make their way up towards Kane.

"What do you want?"

"Come on we were there too."

"We were down…we were down there." Both McIntyre and Slater fought for their reward.

"I'm going to grant 3MB a WrestleMania moment. You three are officially entered into the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal…."

She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. They were being rewarded, all of them….for what they did. _How! Why!_ Gritting her teeth. _They were getting awarded for that attack. That brutal attack! They were getting rewarded! For hurting my boys!_ Like something grabbed a hold of her, she turned around and gave a swift kick to whatever was behind her… which ended up being a stack of chairs.

"Ouch" She yelled as she hopped around on one foot.

"How good did that feel?" She turned back to the TV, still holding her throbbing foot; to see that Billy Gunn and Road Dogg had joined Kane in his office. "It felt like the days of old. You know we did something that no one ever done, we left the Shield laying in a puddle of their own punishment…."

"All you did was make the Shield mad." Glaring at the TV, she stretched out her foot to make sure that she didn't break anything. Once she was satisfied that she was good to go, she slowly put weight on her foot and turned away from the TV and started back down the hallway. She didn't want to hear them anymore.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" A familiar raspy voice blasted through the door of the male locker room and into the hallway; followed by a huge smashing noise that rattled the door and made her jump.

"Dean, you break it you buy it." She heard Roman sigh.

"Fuck you!"

"Hey man I'm just warning you."

Dreading what she was about to see, Angel slowly walked up to the door and gave a knock. Expecting someone to tell her that she could come in, she jumped when the door was ripped open and a very angry looking Dean Ambrose filled the doorway.

"What!" He screamed as his eyes dropped down towards her. Almost instantly his face seemed to soften slightly as he let out a sigh and stepped aside. "Sorry…"

Hesitantly she walked into the room and looked around to see that all three men had taken over the whole room. "Hey." She sighed as her eyes dropped down to the half-bent metal folding chair that was laying on the floor next to the door. _Well that explained the noise._

Slowly see made her way through the room, not daring to ask how they were feeling…She already knew, and she felt the same.

With her eyes running around the room she saw the locker room TV was covered in water and had its plug ripped out of the wall. "I'm guessing that you were watching the show." Seth and Roman nodded their head as Dean paced and smacked himself in the chest and face.

"I can't believe this…" Seth sighed. "How…?"

"I don't know man." Dean said as he turned quickly before reaching down and grabbing his stomach. "I have no idea. What I do know is I'm going to gut Kane. I'm going to make him wish that with that he had stayed in hell or wherever the fuck he's from."

Trying to relief some of the tension in the room, she stood in the middle and gave a clap of her hands. "We can gut Kane later, but how about we head out and get some drinks or something?"

Roman looked up from his spot in the corner. "You guys can go out, I'm not feeling it. I think I'm just going to back to the hotel and rest." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood either." Seth agreed.

There went that plan.

Waiting until Dean had calmed down to the point that they were able to convince him to gather up his things and leave without chewing their heads off, they started out towards the garage where their rental car was.

As they walked, crew members plastered themselves against the wall and dropped their line of sight. She didn't blame them, the aura that surrounded the men was one that if she didn't know any better, she would have ran for the hills.

"Galina is going to kill me when I get home on Tuesday." Roman sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to take some of the unbridled anger from you." Dean rasped as he stretched out his torso.

"That's true." Roman said clapping Dean on the shoulder. "We die together, brother."

After Raw on Monday, the boys were lucky enough to score a few days off so, each of them were heading home. Well at least Seth and Roman were; Dean was going with Roman to visit Galina and Jojo, like he had promised a while ago.

Suddenly anxiety hit her as she patted around her pockets trying to find her phone so that she could triple check to make sure that all their flights were still good; only to come up empty handed.

"Shit." She stopped, ripped her backpack-purse off her shoulders and started to dig around in it.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as the boys stopped next to her.

"I can't find my phone." She groaned as she started to pull everything out of her bag.

"Here let me call it." Seth said pulling out his phone.

After a few seconds of waiting she shook her head. "It's not here. I must have left it in the bathroom." Throwing her purse down, she took off towards the bathroom.

 **D.D.D**

Letting out a groan, Dean leaned up against one of the traveling cases against the wall. He inhaled sharply as he gave his back a stretch. _God damn it._ He brought his hand up and rubbed his left side.

Though the pain that rippled through his side didn't compare to the annoyance that he felt as he watched the quickly approaching camera crew; that surely 'just wanted to have a word with them.' _I'll give them a word. In fact, I'll give them a few words. Fuck and off._

"Damn it!" Seth growled out of nowhere as he smacked the travel case. "I can't believe it…."

"Excuse me guys, guys" Dean turned and glared at Tom as he walked up towards them, but the son of a bitch just kept going. "The Director of Operations really flexing his power tonight, where you're heads at."

 _Man, you don't want to know where my head is at._ Dean bit his tongue as he stretched his side again. Seth and him locked eyes for a moment and instantly Seth was the one who took point. Which was a good thing because the thoughts that were coursing around Dean's head weren't the most family friendly things.

"What I'm wondering is how Kane got one over on the Shield. Because one hundred out of one hundred times Tom, my strategy is bullet proof." Seth practically screamed which only made his headache worse. "So, kudos to Kane, he put a hit out on us and got the job done. I didn't see him, I didn't see him recruit the Outlaws, did you?"

When Dean realized that the questioned was aimed at him, he just pursed his lips and thought for a moment. It was true he didn't see Kane recruit the Outlaws, in fact the he hadn't seen the Outlaws anywhere near Kane but then again; they didn't need to be. "I don't think he did." He said making both Roman and Seth turn towards him. "Think about it."

Roman slowly stood up and walked so that he was front in center. "Monday night, we're going to find out. But whoever it was, they made a mistake; they didn't finish the job. But we will." Roman told Tom before walking away.

"Found it." Angel's voice came up the hallway. "Right where I thought it was." She stopped in front of them. "Ready to go?" She looked around at the three of them.

"Angel!" Tom's voice hit them again and this time Dean couldn't stop himself from turning around and stepped up so that he was in the man's face.

"Didn't you get enough before?"

"Uh?" He almost smirked when he saw how visibly taken back that Tom was. "Uh? I just wanted a word with Angel."

Angel peeked her head around him and raised an eyebrow. "You want a word with me? Wouldn't you rather an interview with the boys?"

"I already got that." Tom told her.

After looking around at the three of them, Angel stepped around Dean and nodded her head. "Real quick, we really want to head out."

"All I want to know is your feelings about what just happen."

"My feeling…." Angel blinked as a very fake smile came to her face. "My feeling about what just happened. You want to know my feeling? Well, here are my feelings about it. I feel like ten men have made the wrong choice." Dean's eyes widen as he heard the almost eerie tone in her voice. "I feel like these ten men are going to rue tonight and that the Shield is just going to rise even higher now. You best believe that."

Without another word Angel walked over to her things, grabbed her stuff and started to walk away. "Wow!" Dean turned and looked at both Seth and Roman, before the three of them followed her.

 **A.A.A**

"We're here." Angel looked back over her shoulder to see Dean and Roman sitting in the backseat of the car that they rented. She offered to drive back to the hotel due to what happened  
and Seth very graciously took the opportunity to rest.

Though no one seemed to be jumping for joy that they were back at the hotel. "You guys want to leave your bags in the car?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Seth sighed as he opened his door. "Thanks Angel."

"No problem." She gave a small smile. She watched as slowly Roman and Dean got out of the car. Each of them were holding and rubbing at their arms, chests, heads, and stomachs.

She wasn't the slight bit surprised that they were still feeling the effects of what happened; though what did shock her was the fact that as she made her way out of the car, her back started to twitch and spasm.

Confused, she gave her back a quick rub. Then she remembered that Ryback had pushed her into the ropes when she tried to step up and help Dean. During the time she didn't really even register the hit, but now she could feel the bruises slowly forming.

When she finally got herself out of the car and got her purse, she turned to see the boys waiting for her. Trying to smile and not give away any pain that she was in. She didn't want to worry the boys, for any small amount of pain that she was in was nowhere near the amount that they were feeling.

Realizing she still had a job to do, Angel clapped her hands getting everyone's attention. "I'm guessing that you all are going to be hanging out in your rooms all night…" She got nods from all three men. "…Then I'll let you know now that we have to out of the hotel and on the road by eleven."

Roman nodded his head. "Ok, I'll make sure that the boys are up and ready to go."

"You?" Dean rolled his eyes. "You'll be sleeping until ten thirty. I'll make sure everyone is up and ready to go."

Even as the dark tension that sent the crew members running was racing around them, she let out a sigh of relief. She was happy to see that they were still joking with each other. That made her feel at least a little bit better.

When the elevator door finally opened on the boys' floor, all three men stumbled there way into the hallway. "Have a good night." She waved as she readjusted the hold on her backpack purse.

"You too." Seth and Dean waved back.

The elevator started up once more and Angel let out a huge sigh. It was strange to see the boys down and out. Defeated and sore, not just physically. She knew they were in a need of a pick me up…and if they didn't want to go out for it, then she would just have to bring it to them.

As the elevator door opened on her floor, she quickly pressed the button for the lobby.

 **…**

With two bags in her hands and one in her purse Angel made her way back up the elevator towards the boys' floor. A little twinge of nervousness hit her as she made her way down the hallway, she hoped that she wasn't going to end up waking them or overstepping herself. But she knew that they needed to get their minds off of what happened tonight at least for a little.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door to the double room which she believed was Seth and Roman's room this time around.

"Hold on." Roman's deep voice echoed through the door.

After a few moments the door opened so show Roman standing there in a T-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. "Hey Babygirl, what's up."

"Thought you needed a goody bag." She held up a bag of meds and things to help with their injuries.

"That's very nice of you but you didn't need to get us anything, we're fine." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You sure?" She held up the second bag up, this one held a six pack of beer in it.

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about." Roman smirked as he stepped away from the door. "Hey Seth!" Roman called.

"What's up?" Seth asked coming out of the bathroom rubbing a towel on the top of his head.

"Angel brought us a treat." He said holding up the six pack.

"Oh damn." Seth smirked and clapped his hands. "What do we owe this special treat?"

"I just thought that you guys needed a pick me up." She told him as she placed the bag of meds on the table.

"God, this is just what the doctor order." Seth said already popping open one of the beers. "Want one?"

"Nah, I'm good but thank you."

She looked around expecting to see Dean hanging out in Seth and Roman's room, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dean?"

Seth and Roman looked at each other.

"He's in his room." Roman nodded towards the door. "I would just leave him alone, he's in a nasty mood. He locked the conjoining door and everything.

Angel's eyes locked on the door he was talking about as she nodded her head. "Thank for the heads up."

"Don't worry the man will be back to his goofy normal self here soon."

"I'm sure." She gave a soft smile as she headed for the front door. "Well you two enjoy the beer and get some rest." She stopped right in front of the door. "And don't you worry we'll get them back."

"Oh, I know we will." Roman gave a small laugh that made her feel better.

When she walked out into the hallway, she had all intentions on just leaving and going back to her room. Leaving Dean alone just like they warned her to, but as her eyes caught his door, she let out a sigh.

Before she could really think about what she was doing, Angel slowly stepped up to the door and knocked. Though when she didn't hear anything coming from behind the door, she thought maybe he had fallen asleep. But she knew better than that. Dean was the type of man to brood all night.

Biting her lip, she gave one more knock on the door.

When the thing suddenly swung open, she jumped backwards. Dean stood there with a glare on his face, his eyes so dark that the bright blue that they normally were, looked black.

"Angel?" The look softened as he let out a sigh. Without saying a word, he stepped backwards and gestured her to come into the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just checking up on you." She said as she hesitantly walked into the room. "I was told that you weren't the best of moods, so I decided to bring you a little goody bag." She turned and watched as Dean closed the door behind him.

"You didn't have to do that." He said as he made his way back and sat on the edge of his bed.

"That is the common census." She put the bag on the table.

"Roman?"

"Yep."

He nodded his head. "Well you really shouldn't have gotten me anything, it'll just go to waste."

"I have a feeling that not all of it will." She took off her backpack and rummage through it to pull out a small plastic bag.

Dean's eyebrow rose with a look of curiosity. She smiled as she handed him the bag. A smirk came to his face as he pulled out the bottle of golden liquid. "Whiskey."

"I believe that's the brand that you really like the last time we went out." She blushed as he stood up from the bed.

"Good memory." He said walking over to suitcase that was sitting on the far side of the room on the extra bed.

She blinked as he suddenly pulled out two shot glasses from one of the outside pockets. "You carry shot glasses with you?"

"Not normally, a fan gave me these a while ago and I just never took them out." He said putting both of them on the table. "You are having a shot with me, right?" He asked already pouring two drinks.

"Um…"

"You can't bring someone whiskey and not have a drink with them." He told her. "That's just rude." He said handing her the shot glass that had a little less in it. "Bottom's up."He clanked her glass and shot the drink back with ease.

Shaking her head, she took the shot. "That's smooth." She coughed as the burn got to her.

"Ain't it." He gave a small chuckle. "Water?"

"No, I'm good." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He raised a brow.

She nodded her head and set the shot glass down on the table. "So, how are you feeling."

Dean's face instantly fell as he sat back on the bed with a groan. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck." He rubbed his side. "But other than that."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Surprise hit her when she saw that mischievous smirk appear on his face for just a moment. "Nah, I'm good." He shook his head.

"What?"

"What?"

She stepped forward with her arms crossed. "What were you going to say?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He said pursing his lips together.

"You're lying, I saw that look on your face." She told him.

She watched as the very corner of his lip curled upwards and he gave a small chuckle. "Well if you going to keep prying, I was going to say, maybe the old fashion 'kiss it to make it better' would work."

Her eyes widened and a blush slowly came to her face. She should have known better then to ask. She knew that that look likely meant that he was up to no good.

Dean slowly chuckled. "Angel, I was just teasing you. Don't worry about it." He said as he grabbed the whiskey and poured himself another shot.

 _A kiss to make it better?_ She knew that he was joking, knew that he was just picking on her. But now the thought of kissing him was invading her brain and wouldn't go away. She glanced up to his lips… After today, she really wanted to, need to feel that warmth that came each time they kissed. Without thinking, she stepped up to him and grabbed his arm.

"You want another shot?" He asked turning slightly.

Not saying a word, she drew herself up onto her tip toes and leaned forward; not daring to stop until she felt his rough lips against hers. And in an instant, her body eased as she was reward with the heat that she was looking for.

It raced from her lips, down her spin and into the very core. Melting her.

Letting out a breathy sigh, she slowly pulled away from him. Feeling sluggish, she let her eyes open, though as she looked at Dean's face realization hit her. She kissed him.

"Um…is that better?' She gave a shy laugh as she quickly stepped backwards.

When he didn't say anything, she glanced back up at him and stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her, Dean's blue eyes darkened and his entire being seemed to change; it was like he grew larger, towering over her more than normal. She swallowed hard as he stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

"Dean?" She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her right into his chest. The sudden movement threw her off, making her trip over herself, so that Dean was the only thing holding her up.

After steading herself, she went to say something but as she looked up into those memorizing eyes, she couldn't remember what it was. God, those eyes. They were locked on her as if _he_ couldn't look away.

Even as he stared at her with that heated look, he brought his hand up and moved her hair out of her face with shockingly tenderness. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss started off gentle, their lips barely touching. His rough lips almost felt like a whisper against hers.

As the delicious warmth started up once again, she felt everything and nothing all at the same time. The world around her seemed to fade away, all but him and everything that belonged to him. Especially his heat, whether it be from his hand that rested on her hips, or his chest that was pressed up against hers.

As soon as she got use to his gentle kiss, he ramped it up. His lips attacking hers fully, with powerful movements that overwhelmed her.

A groan came from him as he stepped forward again, getting rid of all the space that was left between them. She had to wretch her head upwards just to keep her lips on his.

The deeper the kiss, the more she could taste the whisky on his tongue, and it felt like she was getting drunk off it. As her mind started to spin, breathing became whatever she could get within the milliseconds of gasps that Dean allowed as he turned his head or readjusted his hold on her.

Just went she thought she was going to suffocate from his kiss, he pulled back. Though he didn't move away, he just stared at her with those soul burning eyes.

"Better." He smirked. She blinked as she realized that he finally answered the question that she had asked before the mind-bending kiss.

"That's good." She said trying to catch her breath. When she came to terms with the fact that she was going to be able to get mind back with him so close, she tried to take step back. His hold on her hips tightened not allowing her to move.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…"

That wicked mischievous smirk came to his face. "I said that I was better, not that I'm done."

She couldn't stop the gasp that came from her as he scooped her up and placed her on the table behind them; being weary of the full shot glass and bottle of whiskey. Before she could comprehend what was going on, he placed his hands on either side of her legs and leaned in so that his nose was against hers.

"Dean." She whispered as he ran his nose up and down hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, and it taunted her, like an addiction that she wasn't sure when it started. No…that wasn't right. She knew right when this addiction started. February 24th the Raw after Elimination Chamber. That drunken kiss in the elevator, that was her first hit off the drug known at the Lunatic Fringe; Dean Ambrose.

"Angel." His voice seemed to come to her through a fog.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked.

Dean's head snapped backwards as he blinked at her. She didn't blame him, she had to do a double take at her own words. That daring smirk came back to his face, though he didn't move to get closer once again. Instead he reached down, grabbed the full shot glass and tossed it back.

Before he even swallowed, he kissed her. She gasped as she tasted the rich whiskey being ushered into her mouth by his warm tongue. When she surrendered and let the liquid run down her throat, Dean gave an approving growl as he pushed his body against hers so hard that she couldn't support herself anymore. She let her body lean backwards until a sharp pain ran up her back. She hissed into the kiss and her body went tense.

Slowly, Dean pulled back. The darkness was now gone from his eyes as he studied her. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed as she leaned forward, reaching behind her, feeling the holder for the room service book. "My bruise hit against this."

"Bruise?" He cocked his head.

She gave a small chuckle. "I got it from hitting the ropes earlier." She lifted her shirt up slightly, showing off the slowly growing bruise.

Dean's eyes widened. "You hit the ropes?" He looked like he was trying his hardest to remember.

"It was when I tried to stop Ryback. He pushed me away and I slammed against the ropes."

"Shit." He ran his fingers through his hair, his good mood gone.

"Dean, it's nothing."

"Nothing…" He snickered. "It's not nothing." He stepped away from the table. "Why didn't you run away like I told you to."

"One, because it happened before you told me to run and two I couldn't just leave you guys there." She crossed her legs, realizing that this was going to dominate the conversation now.

He shook his head and started to pace. "Angel…" After a few laps, he came back and placed his hands back on the table next to her legs. "Roman, Seth, and I are trained to take those kinds of hits. You are not." He said looking right into her eyes. "The three of us will just bounce back from this by tomorrow, it's what we do."

"I know, but I still couldn't just leave you there."

"Well how am I…we suppose to keep our promise and protect you."

She shook her head. "You don't need to worry about that. You made that promise to make sure that everyone realized that I was part of the Shield. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows by  
now. Plus, I hope I've gotten stronger than I was then."

Dean let out a sigh and shook his head. "This isn't about that promise or because I think you're weak. I want to protect you because just like I said before; you are important to me."

Her heart fluttered from his words. Though she couldn't let the feeling go to her head. "That's the same reason that I want to protect you."

Dean didn't say anything to that. He just pursed his lips and gave his neck a crack. Blinking, Angel watched as he seemed to grow more tense. Then like a snap of a rubber band, he leaned forward and quickly gave her a peck on the lips. "Just try not to get hurt."

"I would say the same to you, but I know that it would be just a waste of breath."

He gave a chuckle. "Trust me, this was nothing."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes at him. Nothing? How could he say that this beat down, this attack was nothing?

"It is." He sighed. "I've been stuck, tangled in barbwire before."

"Stuck in barb…." She drew her brows together. "Wait what?"

He nodded his head. "Like I said this is nothing compared to the stuff I did in the indies." He sounded like he was reminiscing. "I could show you, if you don't believe me."

She thought about it, but she shook her head. "I trust you."

"Famous last words." He smirked.

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: Yeah I don't think that Kane is going to have a good time**

 **Ryanne 187: Thank you for you're help I hope that I'm able to spice things up for you**

 **HugKunckles: I'm so glad that you like the story**

 **Skovko: Evil like the Devil's favorite demon...lol.**

 **Brookeworm3: Oh my god I really like his new look, I can't wait to see where he goes.**

 **Canadice: It was mean, I'm sorry about the knots. I hope you liked this chapter**

 **Missymoxy: She tough, she can handle it. And she knows deep down that it wasn't her fault.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Welcome to chapter forty nine! Woot. This one is a long one and I'm hoping to keep writing longer chapters.**

 **Sunday: March 23, 2014/ Monday Night Raw: March 24,2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Forty Nine

Angel let out a groan and she fell against her hotel bed. This weekend was super trying, and the boys were on edge the entire time. And boy did that stress her out. She was constantly trying to make sure that all three of them didn't do anything stupid; at the show or afterwards.

"Hard day?" Renee laughed from her bed.

"You can say that again." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Well at least they won."

Angel nodded her head as she pushed herself up and kicked off her shoes. "Yeah but it was almost DQed because of Dean."

She shuttered at the thought of how bad Dean had beaten Luke Harper today. Roman and Seth both had to pull him away and Dean acted like a wolf giving up his kill.

"Well I mean Luke shouldn't have brought up what happened between you and the Wyatt's. He was defending your honor."

She couldn't help but stifle her laughter. "My hero."

"Remember that you're the one who is attracted to him." Angel rolled her eyes as tried to stop the blush that appeared on her face. "Did you at least reward him? With like a drink, or a backrub, or a kiss. Or maybe even by asking him out on a date?

"There it is." Angel laughed as she stood up from her bed and made her way to her bag. "I knew you were doing to bring that up." She gathered her pjs.

"Well maybe if you just grew a pair and _asked_ him out then I wouldn't have to bring it up."

"When was I supposed to ask him out?" She asked.

"Anytime."

Shaking her head, she made her way towards the bathroom. "There wasn't a good time."

"There never is." Renee yelled after her. "You just got to take the plunged."

Sticking out her tongue, Angel closed the door. Though as much as she wanted to roll her eyes at Renee, she knew the woman was right.

She knew that there wasn't a 'right time'. Knew that she just needed to put on her big girl panties and ask. But when?

 _Tomorrow._

 **…**

Almost out of breath, Angel ran through the Barclays Center. The show was starting soon, and she was running late for the quick meeting she had with GM Vickie Guerrero to talk about the show tonight.

Almost skidding to a halt outside of Vickie's Office, she took a deep breath and gave a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Vickie called.

Angel quickly opened the door and saw Vickie standing there looking at her phone; looking as if she was fuming. "Thanks…thanks for meeting with me."

Vickie looked up and sighed. "Hello Angel." She looked back down at her phone. "What can I do for you?" She said almost absentmindedly. "Sorry, but I'm really busy at the moment."

"That's ok, I just wanted to ask you if there was any way that the Shield could have a match tonight…."

Vickie sighed. "Kane and the New Age Outlaws are very busy as well, I'm sure you heard them at the meeting this morning."

Angel nodded her head, even though she knew that Vickie wasn't looking even remotely at her. "I know that. But I'm not talking about with them. Maybe with…"

"That little witch!" Vickie groaned as typed something on her phone. "Not you…Sorry." She gave a half sweet smile. "What were you saying?"

Trying to find her nerve once more she said. "I was saying, it doesn't have to be a match with Kane or the New Age Outlaws, what about with either RybAxel, The Real Americans, or 3MB?"

Vickie finally looked up from the phone and pursed her lips together. "Well RybAxel already had a match tonight…." Her eyes darted back towards her phone. "Oh, she's going to regret that!" She threatened. "I'm so sorry Angel. I will think about it and let you know in a bit. I just have to finish this…" She pointed at her phone.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get anywhere with Vickie right now; she nodded her head and thanked the woman before letting out a huge sigh and turned to head out of the office. Though as she was about to walk out of the room, she stopped.

The boys weren't going to be too happy to just sit back and do nothing, especially after what happened on Smackdown. However, with Vickie being as spaced out about whatever was going on, on her phone, there was little chance that the match was going to happen.

Then a very Shield-like thought hit her. _But what's stopping them from dealing out some revenge?_

"Hey Vickie, One last thing. Didn't you say that RybAxel has a match today?"

Vickie nodded her head. "Against Los Matadores…I believe."

"Do you remember when this match is scheduled?"

"Third match of the night…" She sighed.

"Thank you." Angel smiled as she turned on her heels once more and started out of the room. Behind her she could hear Vickie starting to yell about something again and felt sorry for whoever was dumb enough to earn all that wrath from the woman.

Though she couldn't worry about that right now, the boys were waiting for her down in catering and if they were going to make the surprise show at RybAxel's match, they would need to get ready now.

When she got into catering, she eyed all three men sitting there chowing down in their street clothes. Roman was wearing jeans and a gray shirt with a large hoodie, Seth was wearing sweats and a camo top, and Dean was wearing light jeans with a white tank top and his leather jacket.

"Get dressed, boys." She said as strode up to the table.

All three of their eyes lit up, as their heads shot up towards her. "We've got a match?" Seth questioned.

"Not yet." She told him. "But we I think we should go out ring side to cheer on some 'friends'" When both Roman and Dean frown, she smirked. "RybAxel is having tonight against the Los Matadores." She said putting her hands on the back of the chair across the table from them. "I think they need some support."

Dean was the first one to make a move as pursed his lips together and started to punch his own hand. "Yeah, some support is exactly what they need."

"When's their match."

"It's scheduled for the third one."

Seth and Roman almost instantly stood up from their seat. "Well then we better get ready."

As both men threw away their garbage and headed out of the room, Dean took his good old time. Though that mischievous smirk never left his face as he gathered up the leftovers of his sandwich and chips.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked not looking up from the table.

"Ok with what?"

"Our 'support'" He looked up at her, before getting up and taking his stuff to the trash.

She thought about it. "Oh course." She told him honestly. "No one messes with my boys and gets away with it."

Chuckling, he threw an arm over her shoulders. "Look who's thinking like a member of the Shield."

"I am a member of the Shield." She said as she tried not to cuddle up to Dean's warm body.

"Atta girl!" He full out laughed as they made their way into the hallway.

Her head started to race and she started to sweat. She knew that no one was looking, that no one was paying attention to them. They wouldn't think twice of Dean Ambrose the Lunatic Fringe doing something a little weird.

But that calling warmth and the closeness of him, made her nervous.

Taking a quick glance at him, she saw that he was looking straight ahead with that smirk on his face. That smirk alone made her think of the question that dancing on the tip of her tongue. The one that she had been trying to figure out how to ask for days now.

Taking a deep breath, she slowed her steps making Dean slow with her.

"Hey Dean?" She slowed to a stop as the locker room came into sight.

"What's up?" He questioned.

Those blue eyes seemed to stare straight through her and the words that she had been reciting in her head just seemed to evaporate. "Um, uh?" She wanted to kick herself for sounding so stupid. "Um, do you wanna get drinks after the show?" She said quickly, knowing that her words melted together.

The mischievous smirk disappeared and was replaced with a more gentle, half smile. "Sure, I'm sure that they boys would like to go out…"

"No." She shook her head. "No…just us." She blushed. "Like on a date."

Dean seemed taken back for a moment; his mouth dropped open and he blinked his eyes. But as soon as the dumbfounded look came to his face it went away. "Ah! That's what that was all about." He said digging in his pocket.

"What?"

Dean shook his head as he played with his phone for a little bit. "I…I got a message this morning from Renee?"

Her eyes widened. "You got a message from Renee?" _That couldn't be good._

"Yep, it said, 'you better ask her out on a date already, I'm getting tired of waiting.'"

 _Oh god._ If she felt bashful about asking Dean out, now she felt mortified. She couldn't believe that Renee had texted him this morning that _he_ should ask _her_ out.

"So, where do you wanna go for drinks?" Dean asked breaking her thoughts.

Her brain seemed to jump start itself as she realized that Dean said that he would go out to drink with her, in not so many words. "Um wherever." She said as her beetterflies that were normally in her stomach, were a lot less aggressive, turning just into just plain butterflies.

"Miss Miles?" A voice that she couldn't care less about called her name.

"Yes?" She mumbled as a rush of giddiness filled her.

"The costume department wants you, your vest is finished."

"Ok." She said still not carrying. _I did it._ She smiled as she was lead away by the crew member. She had finally asked Dean out. Finally took that plunge. _And he said yes!_

As they rounded the makeshift wall that split off the regular hallway from the costume department that giddy feeling fell. Her eyes instantly landed on a table full of different costume pieces before locking on the black tactical vest that she knew was hers.

 _Oh god._ It looked more like a corset then a vest.

"What do you think?" A member of the costume department asked as they walked over towards her.

Sweat started to bead on her forehead as she gave the thing a look over. "It looks a bit… small."

"Well, you got to try it on."

She just nodded her head as the crew member picked up the vest and handed it to her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took the thing in her hands. It felt just like Dean's vest, only a lot lighter.

"You can put it on in here." The crew member pointed to a small curtained off area.

Slowly, she made her way back behind the curtain to see a small bench and a body length mirror. Taking a deep breath, she slowly took off her button up shirt that she was wearing and replaced it with the vest.

She didn't have the heart to look at herself in the mirror until she finally zipped up the thing. The waist fit perfectly, so did the vest's sleeves; almost everything was prefect…almost everything. She let out a huge sigh as she looked at the top half of her chest that sticking out against the black cloth.

And as hard as she tried to pull the thing up slightly it wouldn't give at all. It was like a perfect second skin. Staring at herself in horror, she slowly buckled up the belt of the vest and straightened out the small sleeves. On the top right side of the thing, she saw the Shield's patch.

"Well how is it?"

"It fits…" She answered as she ripped her eyes away from the mirror.

Forcing herself out of the dressing room; she was greeted by three dropped jaws that belonged to Roman, Seth, and Dean.

"Holy shit." The words seemed to slip from Dean's mouth.

"Um…is that a good sign or…" Her face was on fire as they stared at her.

Seth let out a chuckle. "That's a very good thing." He said as he gave Dean a slap on the chest.

"It looks good on you Babygirl. Not what we were expecting but good."

"Doesn't it." The costume department member gave a proud smile. "We wanted to give her something a little more edgy with a femme fatale feel to it. And I think we I think we achieved that."

 **D.D.D**

"I would say so." For the second time, Dean couldn't stop what he was thinking from slipping from his mouth. This was not what he was expecting at all. Well he didn't know what he was expecting… just not this.

This was a huge change from her normal. It was very form fitting and very revealing. He had to rip his eyes away from the pale skin that was being shown off. This couldn't be what she was expecting either. She always hated how much his vest showed and this…this was ten time worse.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he forced his eyes to stay locked on her face.

He could see as she thought about what he asked. Her eyes dropped down and she let out a sigh. "I mean it's different…But I could get used to it."

 _I don't think I will._ Dean sighed.

"RybAxel vs Los Matadores is up next."

"Crap!" Angel gasped as her entire mindset seemed to switch. "We got to get going." She said as she pulled away from the crew member who was still nitpicking at her vest. Everyone blinked as they watched her race out of the costume department.

Though before anyone could say or do anything, her head peek back around the curtains. "Are you coming?" She asked as she disappeared again.

"There's a woman on a mission." Roman smirked as he started behind her.

 **A.A.A**

"So, are we going full out Shield invasions?" She asked as the four of them almost booked it down the hallway.

"I don't know." Roman answered. "Do we wanna go in incognito and just show up, no music?"

"That sounds interesting." Seth laughed. "How about we come in on the bottom and with no music?"

She couldn't help but giggle over how excited the boys seemed to be about this ambush on RybAxel. She knew that they wanted to get revenge for what happen on Friday, but they seemed like kids in a candy shop.

That was until they got to the door that they planned on using.

The sudden change in attitude really was astonishing. There were no more smiles, no smirks. All three of them had dead serious looks on their faces and the aura to match.

Giving herself a shake, she tried her hardest to match them. She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms in the hopes that it gave her a lightly menacing look.

They pushed through the door without any regard. Not caring who was around or what was around as they made their way through the crowd towards the ring. Though as they passed the everyone started to go nuts, until the entire audience was up on their feet, trying to catch a glimpse of them.

They didn't stop until they got to the barricade. Taking a deep breath, she looked up toward the ring to both Axel and Ryback watching them with horrified looks on their faces. They knew what was coming.

"What?" Axel called as he walked away from the fight that he was in and over towards the corner of the ring facing them. "What you going to do?"

The boys didn't move and inch. They just stood there, locked in their places. In the ring, however, the distraction did allow the Los Matadores to get a roll up pin victory.

"Let's go." Roman said as the bell rang. He and Seth quickly made their way up and over the barrier that separated them from the ring.

Beside her, while not even looking at her, Dean bent his left knee and held out his hand. Which she gladly took and made her way over the barricade as well. Fighting to keep the tough girl look on her face, she stepped out of the way so that Dean could hop over next to her.

Giving her a slightly push forward, Dean slowly inched them up the ring. She glanced at him to see that his eyes were locked on Axel and Ryback as Roman and Seth walked around to take their spots in the back and ramp side of the ring. Once all three were in place, they very slowly pulled themselves up onto the apron. Their movements were eerie as they stood there watching Axel and Ryback.

What surprised her was the fact that it wasn't the Shield that made the first move; Axel was. He made his way over to take a swing at Roman who just jumped down from the apron and grabbed at his foot, dragging him out of the ring; while inside Seth and Dean took on Ryback.

Both beat downs happen so fast she couldn't really see what was going on, all she knew was that Roman had slammed Axel against the barricade and Dean and Seth were going to town on Ryback.

In the ring, Ryback was able to push both Dean and Seth off of him. Which only opened him up for the Spear that Roman was ready for. As the big man rolled on the mat in pain, Angel grew confident that this beat down had reached its climatic end.

Keeping an ever-watchful eye on Ryback, she made her way up the steel steps. Once she was satisfied that the big man wasn't about to make a surprise attack on them, she ducked into the ring and make her way towards the boys who were stomping around the ring yelling.

"You know what we got to do." Seth pointed out as he looked back at Roman and Dean.

Both men smirked and agreed. "Which one?" Roman said pumping himself up for what she could only think was the Triple Powerbomb.

Suddenly Dean's eyes ran over towards her. "Lady's choice."

Angel's eyes widened for just a moment before she caught herself. All three of them turned towards her. They were putting this in her hands. Which surprised her and weirdly flattered her in a 'thank you for letting me pick which men you want to send to the slaughterhouse' kind of way.

Looking over her two options, her eyes ran over Axel who hadn't moved since Roman threw him against the barricade, he was either out or he was playing dead. Then she looked at Ryback who was laying sprawled out in front of them.

Taking a step closer, she nodded her head at the man on mat. One he was already there and two she really didn't have that much of an issue with Axel but after Friday Ryback and Cesaro weren't her favorite people.

After she decided, the boys snapped into action. Dean made his way over to Ryback screaming about messing with the Shield, while Roman gave the battle cry to call the powerbomb.

Staying out of the way she watched as Seth and Dean hoisted the Ryback up onto Roman's shoulders. Just as she did last time, she grabbed once again onto the ropes behind her. Readying herself as they sent the big man smashing down into the mat. However, before she could even steady herself from the aftershocks of the hit, she was scooped up onto someone's shoulders.

Looking down, she noticed that it was Dean who she was sitting on and that he was making his way over to Seth and Roman. All at one time they put their fists together and the crowd cheered.

"Come on!" Dean yelled as he glared into the camera. "Who else wants a piece of the Shield." He puffed out his cheeks with each heavy breath he took.

As hard as she tired, she couldn't help but smile as she looked out into the crowd that was standing and cheering for them. The energy was contagious, and she felt the adrenaline of the 'hunt' and boy did it feel good.

A sudden movement from below her, brought her attention back to what was going on just in time for Dean to lower her back down to the ground. As soon as she was steady, the four of them made their way out of the ring and up the ramp to the backstage.

"One down." Dean smirked as they pushed through the curtains. "Three more to go."

"Maybe four." Seth said making them turn and look at him. "We still need to find out if it was Kane who got the jump on us or the Authority altogether."

 _The Authority?_ She sighed. She didn't want it to be them. She had nothing against Stephanie and Hunter, in fact they were the ones that gave her this job. But the more she thought about it the more sense it started to make that they were behind that happened. Kane did their bidding and the New Age Outlaws were Hunters friends….

Dean and Roman nodded her heads. "Maybe we should pay our COO a little visit?"

"Both him and Stephanie are here." She pipped up. "They should be in their office."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her before looking back at his brothers. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing."

 **D.D.D**

Dean's head was buzzing as they walked up to Triple H and Stephanie's office. He prayed that he was only being paranoid when it came to how the New Age Outlaws got involved with their beat down.

Kane's known the two men for years, he could have talked them into helping him out but at the same time…Kane wasn't a people person and the New Age Outlaws were some of Hunters old buddies which were known to be willing to do anything for the old member of Degeneration X.

 _I hope I'm wrong._ He strummed his fingers over the US title as they walked into the office, not bothering to knock. Across the room, he saw Stephanie and Hunter having what looked to be a loving moment together.

"Hey guys." Hunter said as he noticed them.

"Look we know you saw what happened on Friday night between us, Kane and the Outlaws." Seth was the one to take point. "So…where we you man?"

"Seeing how Kane represents the Authority and the New Age Outlaws are your old buddies…we were just kind of wondering… you know, where do we stand?" Dean asked needing an answer to the question that was buzzing around his head.

Hunter chuckled slightly as he put his hands in his pockets. "You were wondering what? Guys, what's going on between Kane, the Outlaws and you that is between you and them. Alright?"

Dean pursed his lips as he took a deep breath. It seemed like he was just being paranoid, and he never felt so relieved to be wrong.  
"Well." Stephanie pipped up. "Kane is the Director of Operations but if it's vengeance that you guys are looking for…." She said looking right into his eyes. "…then how about we give you a match tonight? The Real American's Vs the Shield.

The words vengeance, match, and Real American; peek his mood even more as his eyes dropped down to Angel who was standing between him and Roman to see what she thought of Stephine's offer. And by the way she was nodding her head and looking at Stephanie she seemed to agree.

"Then we can all sit down and discuss this. Ok?"

"Yeah…" Roman was the one that answered. "Believe that."

Dean followed suit as Roman and Seth made their way out of the office. "Well what do you think?" He asked hoping that his brothers could give him more confirmation.

"Hunter seemed genuine." Seth said.

"Though he did seem oddly calm about Kane and the Outlaws acting out."

Seth shook his head. "Like he said it's between us and them."

Even if he did feel a bit better, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

Though all that was cut off as Angel walked up between them and turned around so that he was walking backwards. "I know you may not be sure about Hunter and Stephanie's involvement in what happened, but we have all the time in the world to figure that one out." She said. "Right now, we have something slightly more important things on our hands for tonight."

Roman let out a small chuckle and gave her a clap on the shoulder. "You're right Babygirl. We have a chance to show a couple of fools what happens when you mess with the Shield."

"Yeah, we do."

"So, how are we doing this?" He asked as his mood suddenly changed with the thought of laying the smackdown on Cesaro and Jack Swagger. "Forget the match and go in swinging or…?"

He trailed off when he saw Angel shaking her head. "After what just happened they'll be expecting that." She said. "I say we go have the real match and show them what should have happened on Friday." She suggested. "I mean, you can always get a few licks in before the match and then finish them after?"

A surge of almost electricity ran straight down his spine as he looked at her, he didn't think he could find another woman as attractive as he as he did Angel right now. God, the mix of the new vest and the way she was speaking his language, it had him wanting to push her against the wall and give her a few licks…

"She makes a great point." Roman said. "You two go out there and show them that in a real match, they don't have a chance against the Shield." The man said sounding like he was getting more and more excited. "Show them that it took all ten men and a surprise attack to lay us out. That on their own they are nothing."

Dean inhaled sharply as he looked up at Seth. "Sound good to me."

"Sounds good to me too, brother." They clapped hands.

 **A.A.A**

With about a half an hour until they were scheduled for their match against the Real Americans and she was making her way down to catering for a snack. Time seemed to go so slow as she moseyed around.

Since they were a last-minute match, they were the last match of the night, after John Cena vs Luke Harper and Naomi vs AJ Lee for the Divas Championship. _Good luck to both of them._

The only problem with being the last match, is it always had a set start time due to the fact that they show was live and had three hours to fill. They always planned the show to need some pad time, so that way they were ok if matches ran a little longer.

The problem was unlike any other match, the last match of the night always seemed to have a set time to start because of the fact the show was three hours long and some matches went shorter than the higher ups thought, they had to make sure the pad out the time closer to the end. This is where video packages and replays come into play a lot of the time.

Right now they were announcing the next person that was going to be joining the Hall of Fame tonight, which would take up some time. Then, apparently Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman were supposed to go down to the ring to talk about their match against the Undertaker again. She wasn't sure when that would be but knowing Heyman they would also be taking a chunk of the three-hour show.

"I like the new vest." That familiar gruff voice whispered in her ear making her jump. She turned and looked to see an amused looking Dean Ambrose grabbing a cookie off the table in front of them.

"Didn't someone teach you it's not nice to sneak up on people?" She told him as she tried to settle her heart.

Raising an eyebrow, he took a bit of the cookie. "You really think I snuck up on you? I don't really blend in." He said gesturing to himself. Well he wasn't lying. Dean Ambrose wasn't the type of person that could or would just blend in.

"Still."

"Still what?" He smirked as he grabbed another couple of cookies.  
"Should you really be eating junk like that before your match?" She asked eyeing up the cookies.

"What I like cookies."

She shook her head at him. "You might not like them if you puke."

"I won't." He said shoving one of the cookies in his mouth. "So…" He said with his mouthful. "I'm thinking we go to a bar with a pool table, set ourselves up at said table, eat some greasy bar food and shoot down some of the bottom shelve drinks. How does that sound?"

"That sounds just like you." She laughed.

"What does that mean?" He chuckled back. "Do you want to do something else?"

"No." She shook her head. "I didn't mean anything bad, I just meant that seems like a perfect date with you."

A smirk appeared on his face as her phone started to ring. With a small inward sigh, she quickly pulled it out of her pocket to see that it was a text message from the show manager saying that the Shield was needed.

"Looks like they're ready for us."

She looked up at Dean to see him shove the rest of his cookies in his mouth. "Let's go." He said muffled by the two cookies in his mouth.

 **…**

The Real Americans' theme song rang out in the arena and everyone turned towards the ramp to watched as Cesaro and Jack Swagger made their way out with Zeb in the middle.

Angel took a deep breath as she watched them make their way down to the ring. She didn't like it, but she felt a sting of anger and almost disgust as she looked at the two men.

Though she wasn't able to process what her feelings before she was distracted by both Seth and Dean quickly making their way out of the ring. They weren't waiting to get those first couple of licks in like she said they could before the match.

"That was quick." She heard Roman chuckle from beside her.

She agreed as they made their way out of the ring and onto the steel steps that was closest to the ramp.

With each hit that Seth and Dean landed on the Real Americans, she could hear Roman snicker as he had an almost proud look on her face.

As she shook her head at the man, she tried to stop the chuckle that was working its way up. She turned back towards the action just in time to see Dean toss Cesaro in the ring. The ref tried his hardest to rein Dean into the corner to keep him off of Cesaro.

Just the look in the man's eyes told her that there was no holding him back, if he really wanted to get to the man across the ring, he would.

The bell rang and instantly Dean caught a kick from Cesaro who had plastered himself into the corner.

"They're going to have fun." Roman said, while stepping down off the steel steps, trading spaces with Seth.

Holding onto the bottom rope, she hopped off the steps as well. "Yeah, I just hope Swagger and Cesaro don't have the much fun." She said as Cesaro had already changed the layout of the fight.

"Nah, don't worry about that." Roman nodded up to Dean who had dodge out of the way of a shoulder tackle. "Look at him."

Dean was going to town on Cesaro, stamping on him over and over until finally the ref had to pull him away; which he wasn't so happy about as he started to yell and swing his arm around at the ref.

"Get your hands off me." She heard him order as he walked over to the ropes and screamed for the crowd who were chanting 'We the People' to shut up. He was pissed.

Going back to the fight, Dean racked Cesaro's face against the top rope. Halfway down the thing, Cesaro pulled himself out of Dean's grip and stumbled around the ring. After one more good hit, Cesaro grabbed him and gave Dean a knee to the gut. though Cesaro was able to break out of it and give Dean a nice knee to the gut.

Angel cringed as she watched Dean hold his stomach as he tagged out to Seth. Though instead of getting out of the ring, he turned his attention back to Cesaro. Much to her surprise he was able to catch Cesaro in midair so that the man's legs were around his stomach. Though before she even had the time to wonder what he was up to, Seth came out of nowhere and grabbed Cesaro by his shoulders and ripped him down out Dean's arms.

"That was nice." Roman said as Dean got out of the ring. "Looked really good."

"Yeah?" Dean gave a smirk as he adjusted his belt. "The pain on Cesaro's face looked really good too." He said giving her a wink.

Trying not to laugh, she rolled her eyes at the man.

Back in the match, Cesaro had pushed Seth back into the Real Americans' corner and had tagged out with Swagger. Though the tag didn't side with them as Seth started to unload hit after hit on the two men, knocking Cesaro out of the ring and pushing Swagger back to the middle.

After a kick to the gut and two suplexs, Seth reached out and tagged Dean right back in. Without a word, he quickly made his way over and got into his spot for a double suplex. It hit and he went for a pin. Which Swagger was able to kick out of.

Dean didn't seem to mind as he grabbed Swagger by the hair and started to punch him in the head over and over; only stopping because the ref started to count. Pushing himself off the ropes, Dean went for his erratic arm drop and another. He pinned again and Swagger kicked out again.

Angel watched carefully as Dean seemed to be slower more methodical then normal, even when he wrapped Swaggers arms over the top rope, hit him in the face a few times before taking off to gain more momentum for his drop kick. It was almost like he was going slower so that he could enjoy it more.

She shivered as she watched Dean ripped back on Swaggers hair; pulling his head back so that he could reached back and tag Seth in. She was shocked that he didn't have a handful of Swagger's blond locks when he finally let go of the man.

In the ring, Seth picked Swagger and gave him a few good chops that pushed the man back into the corner of the ring, only to make a quick tag to Dean. Which at first surprised her, but then again, the Shield was known for quick tags.

"Look at you." Roman called up to Swagger as Seth held him in place. "You think you're a big man?"

A scream made her jump and look up into the ring to see that Dean, had walked a bit away and gave both his shoulders a nice roll as he gave like a battle cry type thing. He then turned sharply, and those blue eyes locked right onto Swagger…. Quickly he pulled Swagger out of the corner before hitting him with a short clothesline that knocked him down to the mat.

Another pin, another kick out. Which again didn't seem to even faze Dean in the slightest. Using that same slow pace she saw before, he grabbed Swagger's left leg and flipped the man over onto his stomach before twisting the man's legs like he was going go for the Regal Stretch only, he didn't fully lock it in; instead he reached forward and grabbed another fist full of Swaggers hair and ripped his head back again. Swagger was going to end up bald if Dean got his way.

As the ref counted, Dean seemed to only care about Cesaro who was trying to get in to help his teammate. Dean instantly let go of Swagger and went after Cesaro. "Stay back!" He yelled giving a warning swing to the man before turning right back into Swagger, who quickly picked Dean up and planted him on the mat.

Angel gave a hiss as Dean grabbed at his stomach. Surly his stomach was still feeling the effects from what happened on Friday. Not caring about that, Cesaro picked him up and hit him over and over with uppercut after uppercut.

After Cesaro got Dean back into the corner, he turned and started taunt Seth. And though the man stood over her, she couldn't focus on him. Her eyes were locked on Dean who took one step out of the corner before falling right on his face.

She covered her mouth as she watched Dean try to crawl is way towards the ropes, only for Cesaro to take off across the ring and jump up, landing both feet down on Dean's back.

"Oh god." She gasped as his face scrunched up in pain.

"He's got this." Roman said putting a hand on her shoulder. "He's got this."

Trying to believe him, she nodded as Cesaro went for the pin, only for Dean to kick out.

She hoped that if he had the strength to kick out, he had the strength to make it over to Seth and tag out. However, when Cesaro let him go, he didn't even try to reach toward Seth. Instead, Dean went for the ropes and draped himself over the seconds. She wasn't surprised, when Cesaro went over and used his legs to choke Dean with the ropes.

The crowd started to echo with 'We the People' chants and it almost made her heart sink. Part of her knew that the WWE Universe just liked to chant, liked to be heard. It's why the 'what' chant was a thing and why people chanted for things that had no point to the match, but part of her mood slipped as she heard the crowd side with the other team.

A tag on the other side of the ring got Swagger back into the match, which ended up with him getting hand fed Dean for a belly to belly suplex. Dean hit the mat, and Swagger went for a pin. Though once again Dean was able to break the pin.

Still cutting the ring in half, Swagger pushed Dean so that he rolled towards their corner before, backing up. Keeping one eye on Dean and the other on Seth he took off across the ring, used the ropes to push himself up and then frog slashed right onto Dean. Somewhere in that mess, Cesaro was able to tag off Swagger and got into the ring to leapfrog over Swagger and land both feet down on Dean's chest.

"Oooh." Angel couldn't help but look away as she rubbed her own chest. This was just like they had done on Smackdown. And she imagined that it probably hurt twice as much as it did then, since he had been working all weekend.

God the more hits he took the more she started to wonder if Dean was going to be able to make their date tonight. Not that she would blame him if he wasn't.

After kicking out of yet another pin, Cesaro put him into a headlock. She watched in horror as Dean's face grew red. His chest heaved and his arms flung out as he tried to get out of the hold. Looking like he was struggling to breath, Dean ripped at Cesaro's arm.

"Come on Ambrose!" Seth shocked her as he called out followed by Roman smacking his hands on the apron. "Come on!"

"Come on Dean!" She joined in the cheering. "You got this!"

"There you go." Seth nodded his head as Dean slowly made his way to his feet. "There he goes."

"Get him!" She yelled as Dean broke the hold with two good elbows to the gut. Though even as he was able to get out of the headlock, Cesaro was able to Irish Whip him face first into their corner. Dean hit off the turnbuckles and slammed right down onto the mat.

"Shit." She heard Seth mumble to himself as he walked the apron a bit.

It was Swaggers turn in the ring and he looked like he was going to go for the Swagger Bomb again, only this time as he came slamming down towards Dean, Dean was able to get his feet up just in time. As Swagger stumbled backwards, Dean went for the ropes.  
"Stay back!" He yelled as he kicked Cesaro through the ropes before lifting himself up to the second one.

She cocked her head as he stood there for a moment waiting for Swagger to stand up. _What on Earth?_ She questioned as Dean pushed himself from the ropes, twisting himself in midair before hitting Swagger with an elbow to the chest.

The moment that Dean landed on the mat, Seth started to stomp on the steel steps, the apron, anything and everything to let Dean know that he wanted into this fight.

"Let him in!" Roman yelled as he pointed to Seth.

Clapping her hands together, Angel practically bounced on her feet as she watched Dean make his way towards Seth.

"Come on reach!" Seth yelled at him.

Though before Dean could make it to Seth, Swagger tagged in Cesaro. "Dean, watch out!" She screamed as Cesaro took off across the ring. The man passed by Dean without a care in the world and went right for Seth, kicking him off the apron and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Seth!" She quickly made her way over to Seth who was holding his head. "Seth?"

"God damn it." She heard him say as he wiggled around in pain.

"You ok?" She asked, knowing that it was a stupid thing to ask.

Before she was able to get her answer, the sound of a huge hit against the mat, made her look up to see that Dean was on his back with Cesaro leaning over him.

Her eyes widened as she saw him lock Dean's legs under his arms.

"Oh no." She quickly glanced from Seth to Dean. One member was laying on the floor the other was going to be going for a ride on the Cesaro Swing. The crowd went nuts, but she couldn't hear them all she could do was watch as it looked like Dean accepted his fate.

She bit her lips and clench her hands together until her knuckles went white as she watched Dean spin around and around while the crowd counted. At around the count of fourteen Dean seemed to give up and let his arm swing freely, and then much to her surprise he started to throw punches into the air. Like the swinging wasn't bothering him at all.

The crowd got to the count of twenty and Cesaro finally let Dean go. He hit the mat and didn't move. As much as he could put up a front by playing around, she knew that he was most certainly feeling the effects of the swing.

In fact, he was feeling it so much that Seth had to break up the pin.

Once the pin was broken, Seth didn't get out of the ring; instead he started to go to town on Cesaro to the point that the ref had to pull him away and push him back towards the Shield's corner.

"Seth get out of here." The ref told him as Seth fought back. "Seth!"

 **D.D.D**

 _I'm going to hurl._ Dean sighed as he tired his hardest to get the world to stop spinning around and around and around and around. Groaning and clenching his eyes shut, he pulled himself up with the ropes. Though being vertical was worse than horizonal as all the blood rushed from his head.

Black spots filled his vision for a moment and his stomach was now really contemplating chucking up those cookies from before; though before he could focus on getting his vision back or quell over whether or not he was going to puke, something blasted him in the face and send his body flying backwards.

The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground, his head now spinning for two reasons. At least the pain made his stomach forget about wanting to upchuck.

Suddenly he felt something grab both of his hands and his feet before he was picked up from the mat. The black dots still didn't let him see what really was going on, but he could make out that the one holding his feet was Cesaro because of the shine off of his head.

His body swayed back in forth and he realized what was going to happen. Though he could barely move to fight out of it because the swing had the already upset contents of his stomach sloughing about. He had to focus on ignoring the need to hurl more then the thought of the impending pain, that was until it happened.

Pain racked his body as he felt himself smash into what he thought was the barricade. _Fucking hell._ He grunted as he blacked out.

Dean didn't come too until he was already in the ring and Swagger was standing over him holding his feet. _This is not how I wanted to be woken up._ He sighed.

Using all the strength he could muster, he kicked Swagger away; even as the pressure to his side felt like knives.

Once he had a small opening, he slowly flipped over on his hands and knees, his eyes locking onto Seth who was leaning over the ropes trying to get to him. Though before he could move, someone warped their arms around his waist and flattened him to the mat, by literally laying on his head.

 _Can't breathe, need to breathe._ He groaned as he tried to push Cesaro off his back.

"What do you say Dean?"

"No." He managed to rasp out.

"Come on, Dean." Cesaro mocked him. "What's wrong?"

"You're fucking heavy that's what's wrong."

There a moment of pause and then an explosion of pain bounced through his skull. But it seemed to be just what he needed. The pain woke him up even more, or at least to the point that his limbs were finally starting to listen to him again. Which was good.

"Let's go Shield!" He heard the crowd cheered as he slowly fought his way to his feet, using a few jabs to the stomach to help with the process.

As soon as he got to his feet, Cesaro went for one of those uppercuts that he loves to do, though with more luck then skill Dean was able to grab the man's arm and get him into a backslide.

As much as he kind of hoped that he would be able to finish the match this way, Dean wasn't surprised when Cesaro was able to kick out of the pin. Breaking away from the man, he tried to get to his feet. However, Cesaro kicked them out from under him.

"Huh? Let's go Shield huh?" Cesaro mocked the crowd. Dean lifted his head and prepared for the chop that he was about to receive, only to feel a stinging slap hit his cheek.

 _Wrong move._

Dean could handle a lot of things, a lot of pain. Punch him, scratch him, kick him, throw him; anything, but the one thing he couldn't stand. The one thing that really cranked him up was being disrespected… and in wrestling a slap to the face was the most disrespectful thing that you could do.

Anger built until he couldn't hold it and he started to laugh as he smacked his hand onto the mat. Cesaro reached down and grabbed his face again, pulling him back for another slap; which only fueled the fire even more. Giving another smack to the mat, he turned towards Cesaro who was still trying to taunt him.

"Come on!" Dean yelled as he smacked himself in the face over and over. Each smack brought him closer and closer that that line that he tried to tip toe around. "Is that all you got! I can hit myself harder than that!"

That's when he felt the sting of another slap to the face.

"What was a bit mistake." He smirked as he rose to his feet. _My turn._ He started swinging his arms not giving a care in the world, where they hit Cesaro. Just as long as they did.

He was about to give himself over to blinding rage that he had bottled up inside him for so long, only for his vision to be filled with the bottom of Cesaro's boot.

The hit sent him flying backwards towards the ropes, instinct took over as he grabbed ahold of both the top and middle rope, just stopping himself from falling out of the ring.

Using the momentum of pulling himself back into the ring, he charged towards Cesaro with a clothesline that he put his full body behind, letting himself fall. The way his body bounced off the mat, made everything that happen to him before coming rushing back in one go. He didn't even know which way he was facing anymore; all he could do was reach out and hope that he would get to Seth.

"Dean!" He heard his name being called from somewhere behind him, however turning around to figure out where was proving to be a struggle. "Come on Dean!"

"Come on!" He heard Seth call as he rolled himself up around to that he could push himself up onto his knees.

Blinking, he saw what looked like a shadowy figure of Seth standing there with his arms outstretched and that was enough for him, with a last-ditch effort he threw himself towards the figure and his hand connected with something.

"Tag!" He heard the ref call before he quickly rolled out onto the floor.

God, did it feel good to lay on the ground for a bit. He gave his back stretch and groaned as he felt his spine pop into place. He exhaled as the pressure in his back eased.

"Hey man, you ok?" Roman asked.

"Just peachy." He groaned.

"You certainly look it." He heard Angel sigh.

Peeking out of one eye, he saw her sitting there next to him. "Hey." He waved.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He smiled slightly as he rolled himself up onto his knees. "Can't I say hi?"

He heard her sigh again as she placed a hand on his back. Though before he could savor that delicious feeling of her heat running through his shirt and skin, his attentions were drawn back to the ring where Swagger had kicked out of a pin.

Giving a shake of his head, he propped himself up on the steps, only to see Swagger spill out onto the floor next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Shut up, Dean." Cesaro groaned as he stood up.

A quick realization hit him as he noticed that Angel was sitting standing next to him. As fast as he could muster, Dean pushed himself to his feet but before he move to make sure he was between her and Cesaro, Roman had. _Thank you, brother._

Like a blur of black and a streak of blond, Seth came flying through the ropes and into Cesaro sending him flying over the barricade and into the crowd so only his legs were dangling over the thing.

And before anyone could acknowledge what just happened, Seth disappeared across the ring and out to the other side.

"Seth's having fun." Roman stated.

They both watched as Seth spring boarded himself up and over the ropes so that his knee hit right into the side of Swaggers face. Seth went for a pin and Cesaro came in and broke it.

 _That's just won't do._

 **A.A.A**

Angel jumped as Dean suddenly pushed away from the steps and made his way into the ring. Her eyes widening as he jumped and landed on Cesaro, sending the man down to the mat while he laid hit after hit as he did.

How did he still have so much energy? It was shocking. Had her baffled even as Dean was flung up and over the ropes.

As she moved to check on him, Seth threw Cesaro out of the ring and turned towards Swagger. Though before Seth was able to do anything, Swagger threw him up into the air and catch him in the Patriot Lock.

Not sure what to do, Angel watched as Seth bucked franticly to get Swagger off of him. When that didn't work, she watched as he turned himself somehow and grabbed onto the bottom rope.

Though Swagger didn't let go of the man, he just reached down and grabbed both of Seth's legs and tried his very hardest to pull him off the ropes. Someone how, Seth let the man pull him, only to flip up in the air and land on his feet before going for an enzuigiri which landed hard on the side of Swaggers face.

 _This is it._ A huge smile came to her face as Seth leaped into the air once more for the curb stomp.

One. Two. Three. _Ding. Ding. Ding._

Excitement ran through her as the Dean and Seth were announced the winners. She clapped her hands as she started around the ring to find Dean.

Before she made it to him, Cesaro came and hit Seth in the back.

"That's not going to fly." Roman growled.

As Roman slid into the ring, Cesaro grabbed Seth and threw him out on the other side. She watched as Roman gave the man a look that said 'you shouldn't have done that' before hitting him with a Superman Punch.

Shaking her head, Angel quickly made her way around the ring to find Dean was making his way to his feet. "You alright?" She called over the screaming fans that grew ten times louder as Roman hit Cesaro with a spear in the front of the ring.

"Yeah I'm good." He smirked as he watched his friend.

Looking around the arena, she swiftly got caught up in all the emotion and raw energy of what was going on. This match was supposed to be a way of getting 'vengeance' on The Real Americans for what they did. So why not end the show with a bang!

"Wanna finish this on a high note?" She asked looking up at Dean.

Dean's eyes dropped down to her. "What do you have in mind?"

Knowing that a second Triple Powerbomb wasn't going to have the same effect as the first one, Angel tried to think of a plan. As if willed by something, her eyes flickered over to the announce table. Dean turned to see where she was looking before turning back towards her.

Without another word to each other, Dean stepped up to Roman who was celebrating the well-placed spear. "We have an idea!' He yelled before tearing back around towards her.

Their eyes met and he gave a nod. Adrenaline pulsed through Angel as she turned around and grabbed the top overlay of the announce table, looking both JBL and Cole in the eyes, she ripped the things off.

Stepping away form the table, Angel hoped up onto the apron and watched the destruction around her. Seth was clearing off the table, Dean was thrashing about, throwing things, kicking and yelling; all while Roman hyped himself up for what was to come.

Slowly a smile came to her face as the energy from both the crowd and the boys drove her excitement higher and higher. Holding onto the ropes, she slid down so that she was sitting on the apron and laughed as she started to swing her legs.

Once again, Roman's battle cry rang out, while Seth and Dean got Cesaro ready. After the boys had him situated, Roman turned towards them and helped get Cesaro up onto his shoulder.

She couldn't help it as the smile on her face grew. With the help of the crowd, she threw her arms up and counted to three. On cue, Cesaro was sent crashing down through the table. The crash was loud, but the crowds cheer was louder as all three men paraded around, proud of what they had just done.

Clapping her hands, her eyes landed on Dean as he walked over towards her. He gave a quick pat on the leg before rolling into the ring. Without words she knew what he was telling her. Get in the ring.

Pulling herself up to her feet and ducked under the ropes and met the boys in the middle for the fist bump. Though as they stepped in line, an explosion sounded through the arena and Kane's music hit.

All of the good feelings drained out of her as she watched Kane and the New Age Outlaws make their way onto the stage.

"Angel, stay back!" Dean yelled over his shoulder the three of them walked up to the ropes.

 _What's going on? What are they doing?_ She wondered as she peeked out from behind Dean's shoulder.

"As Director of Operations… I like to inform you… that you've been assigned… a match at WrestleMania… against the New Age Outlaws… and me."

Her eyes widened at the words that just came out of Kane's mouth. The Shield had a match a WrestleMania against them? When was the decided? Why didn't anyone tell her? She was the boys' manager. She wouldn't have turned down the match but at the same time, it would have been nice to know about it.

"At WrestleMania, we are going to annihilate you. Believe That!" Kane said taunting them.

"Why wait?" Seth yelled. "Let's do it right now."

"Let's go," Dean gritted through his teeth as he paced back and forth. "You don't know how bad I want to punch you in the face."

She looked from the men in front of her, to the men on the stage and she swallowed the lump in her throat. _Well at least they have a match._

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: I'm glad that the kiss was good enough to take your breath away. I hope you liked this chapter as well. And not worry Kane will get his due**

 **Skovko: Yes Dean did cockblock himself, though it was more that how she got it not that she got it. And I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter and I hope I can make up for it.**

 **MissyMoxy: Ryback is in trouble, I think he is a very good friend like that but no massage just yet. ;p**

 **HugKnuckles: I'm so glad that you like their relationship, I've spend so long trying to build it naturally and only hope that I was able to do that. Thank you for the review**

 **Canadice: More? You get more and you get more...And you're going to get a lot more soon!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty! Woot! Sorry this one took so long it was harder then I thought to write. And I wanted to make a long chapter like the last one but this one seemed to have a natural ending. So I let it stop there. I hope you like it!**

 **Monday Night Raw: March 24, 2014**

 **Edited: 8/18/19**

* * *

Chapter Fifty

Angel let out a shiver as she ducked under Dean's arm and made her way through the door that he was holding open for her.

Hopping up and down to get her blood to work its way back down to her toes, she regretted agreeing to walk to the bar instead of taking a taxi. She was just glad that New York had bars on every street. Although they did end up passing about seven different places until Dean seemed happy with picking this place for their date.

Glancing back at the man who was rubbing his hands and breathing in them to warm up, and her heart sped up as she realized that this was it, this was their date, their first date. There was no going back after this. This night would set the bar for their relationship from this moment on.

A groan came from Dean, knocking her from her thoughts. "This is the reason I moved to the desert."

She gave a chuckle and shook her head. "You're the one who wanted to walk in the middle of March." She reminded him.

"Still damn cold."

Taking a deep breath, Angel turned her attention towards the bar to see that he had picked what looked like a rundown street bar. The floor and walls were peeling, and the tables looked worse than some of the ones that she had seen in the ring. And between the atmosphere and the patrons, she felt very out of place; although Dean seemed to fit in oh too well.

"Hey boss, what you having?" The bartender called as Dean started his way towards the bar.

"Double Jack and a Long Island for the lady." He ordered. "Are the pool tables free for all?"

"If it's open, it's yours."

"Thanks man." Dean nodded as he turned back towards her.

"Ordering for me already?" She said fighting the blush that was trying to work its way up to her face. "That's bold."

"It's not ordering for you if a Long Island is the only drink you ever get." He shook his head as he led her towards the back of the bar where three pool table were. She watched as Dean eyed up the tables before picking the one in the farthest corner.

"This ok?"

"Yeah, this is good." She said taking off her jacket and placing it on a stool of the nearest table to the pool table. Biting her bottom lip, she turned towards Dean. And a sudden overwhelming feeling hit her. And she didn't know what it was. "How…How about the show tonight?" She sighed as she rubbed her hands together trying to figure out what to do or say.

A smirk came to his face as he reminisced about what happened earlier tonight. "We showed both The Real American's and RybAxel what happens when you mess with the Shield.

"Yeah we did." She said wanting to punch herself because of how stupid she felt. She had gone out with Dean, Seth, and Roman before. They played pool before, had drinks with Dean before but adding the word date and taking out two of the three men that were normally here, made it feel like this was the first time she had meet Dean. Like this was just a blind date that Renee had set up for her.

Dean cleared his throat. "You want to rack up now or just chill for a bit." He asked, thankfully sounding as awkward as she felt.

"Um, why don't you go ahead and rack up." She said hoping the game would ease some of the tension.

Nodding his head, Dean walked over to the pool table, pulled the triangle out from underneath and started to rack the balls.

Still feeling half dazed she watched as he walked around the entire table and grabbed all of the balls out of the pockets. "You know, I didn't think I was going to be this nervous." She sighed.

Dean gave a little snicker as he looked up from what he was doing. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't really know." She chuckled at herself. "I just am."

"You always find ways to surprise me." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked drawing her. How surprising could it be that _she_ was nervous? She was always nervous.

"Earlier today you were gung-ho and were really aggressive, even while dealing with RybAxel and the Real Americans, but now with me you're nervous." He explained.

"It's not that I wasn't nervous today…" She sighed. "I've just come to terms that I can't just sit back and try to be 'Miss Goody Two Shoes' in this business and after what happened on Friday….I'm not just going to let them get away with what they did to you guys." She felt herself starting to feel angry just thinking about it.

 _No, no, no, I'm not letting them ruin this._ She told herself as she shook her head trying to get her away from what happened on Friday.

"I was nervous, come on Ryback is a scary dude. But all that nervousness got over shadowed by all the emotions I were feeling during the show. It's a lot easier to hide when you're angry, but this." She pointed between the two of them. "This is a whole another ball game…hell this is a whole another sport."

She watched carefully as Dean let out a chuckle and he turned towards the wall that had about ten different cue sticks hanging on it. He reached out, grabbing one of the taller cue sticks and one that was just a little smaller.

Her heart started to race as he slowly made his way around the pool and over towards her. He didn't say a word, just held a small smirk on her face as he started as her with those blue orbs.

Suddenly a noise hit the table next to her, making her jump and glance down to see the two glasses that were just set down in front of her. "Can I get you guys anything else?" She heard the server ask as he glanced from her to Dean.

Dean quickly walked over and glanced down at the small apps menu that was in the middle of the table. "How about we grab a basket of chips?"

"Basket of chips?" The server sighed.

"That ok with you?" Dean turned towards her.

"Yeah." She gave her head a quick nod. "Chips, sounds good." She smiled at the server while stirring her drink with her straw. "Thank you."

As the server walked away, Dean reached down and grabbed his drink off the table. "You wanna know a secret?" He brought the glass up to his mouth.

"Sure." She looked up at him.

"I didn't think I was going to be this nervous either." He said as he took a long swing of his drink.

"What?" She blinked at him, wondering if she heard him wrong. "Did you say that you're nervous?"

"Am I not allowed to be nervous?" He asked putting his drink on the table.

"No, you're allowed." She glanced down at her drink. "I just didn't expect it. I mean…You're the ladies' man for the Shield."

She heard the long sigh that came from Dean and he leaned against the table slightly. "I really wish Roman and Seth never said that. Yeah I might have been a 'ladies' man' but 'that's a whole different sport from this.'"

A small laugh came from her as he used her words against her. "So…" She looked up at him. "Dean Ambrose is nervous to be on a date with me?"

"Don't go getting a big head about it." He chuckled before dropping his voice down to almost a whisper. "It's just I'm not known to be a people person, and I really don't want to mess this up."

Her eyes widened but before she could say anything, a cue stick was stuck out in her face. "You wanna break, or should I?"

"I broke last time." She said taking the stick that he was holding out for her.

Giving a nod, Dean walked over to the pool table without a word. As he turned from her gaze, she found herself relaxing. There was something calming about the fact that she wasn't the only one nervous.

Taking a deep breath, she watched as he leaned over the pool table and lined up his shot. She could tell that he was analyzing it carefully. After a bit of time, he hit the cue ball and sent it across the table and perfectly into the triangle of balls, scattering them around.

It was a good break.

As she watched the balls roll around on the table she smiled as she thought about the fact that right now Seth would make some comment about who he was surprised that Dean could focus like that. While Roman would say something about how he was surprised that Dean didn't already win.

Then Dean would make some slide remark that could either be taken as an insult or a joke. Then they would start 'fighting' though the smirks would never fall from their face.

Taking a sip of her drink, she stood up and made her way to the pool table. "So, how did you get away from Seth and Roman?"

"Told them the truth." Her head whipped around to look at the man as he walked past her. Her eyes widened as he looked back at her with a huge smirk on his face. "I told him that I was hitting up some chick at a bar."

The air froze in lungs as she walked around the pool table. Trying to keep a straight face, she raised a brow at him. "Some chick, So, I'm just some chick?"

"No." He didn't even hesitate. "But it was the quickest way to get them to let me go." He sighed. "As you said, I'm the ladies' man of the Shield."

"Huh-uh." She snickered as she looked around the table trying to figure out what her best shot was. "Did they just say, 'have fun' and let you go?" She asked as she took a shot to break up the balls a bit more.

"I wish, Roman yelled at me. Telling me that I better not be late for our flight tomorrow."

Not able to stop herself, she let out a snort as she walked back around the table. "Really?"

"Yeah…though I mean…there was a reason why he said A few times back in FCW, I didn't make the carpool." He sighed. "But that was before I had a manager; whose job it is to keep me on my toes and make sure that I don't miss the carpool or flights. Which kind of makes it hard for me to stay out all night."

"Your manager sound like a party pooper."

"Nah, it's fine." He shook his head. "I kind of have a thing for her, so I don't see myself going out like that anymore."

A blush rushed to her face. "Oh." She cleared her throat. She wasn't sure if he noticed how long term that sounded to her. _I don't see myself going out like that anymore._ Anymore had a very permit meaning.

"Um…So, are you excited to go to Roman's?" She asked trying to get her mind off the words that seemed to keep echoing in her head.

He slowly made his way back to the table. "Yeah." He nodded his head. "Always am. Ever since I started to travel with Roman, his family seemed to adopt me. His dad likes to call me an honorary Anoa'i." An almost proud look appeared on his face. "It's always nice to see them. Even though Galina lectures me to take care of myself better every time I'm there."

"At least someone does." She laughed.

"How about you, are you looking forwards to going home?" He asked

She nodded head. "Yeah, my mom and I are going to get ready to start our garden this year. We're going to be picking out the seeds we want to grow."

"Planting things already?" He frowned. "Isn't it a little early? It's still like freezing in PA."

"A little." She giggled. "But we have a greenhouse that we use to start the seeds before the weather warms up." She said taking a shot that sunk the ten ball into one of the pockets. "I'm stripes."

He nodded. "Gardening sounds like too much work."

"But it pays out." She sighed as the angle of the shot she just made was just off, so that the ball hit the edge of the pocket instead of going in.

"Eh, I'm still going to get my vegetables from the store."

"Home grown test better, and it's really not that hard; it's just like taking care of a house plant."

"Wouldn't know." He said as he switched places with her. "Never had to take care of a plant."

"Never?" She gave a fake gasp.

"Never."

"You didn't have to grow a bean plant in school for science class?"

"I would have had to be in class to do that." Dean said as he leaned against the pool table.

Frowning, Angel started to play with the straw in her drink. "I can't believe that you've never taken care of a plant."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If we had any plants in the house while growing up, they were either plastic or dead and now that I'm never home, it's hard to even think about having a plant."

She shook her head. "You don't know what you are missing."

"Maybe you can make me something home grown then?"

Another blush came to her face. Her heart fluttered. _I don't see myself going out like that anymore._ Her heart swelled. She still wasn't sure if Dean realized how long term that sounded, but at least he saw them being together until at least mid to late spring.

 **…**

"You had a nose ring?" She gasped as she leaned across the table, trying to get a better look at his nose.

Dean turned his head and pointed towards his left nostril, where she could see a very small mark. "Believe it or not, I used to wear a hoop in my nose and in both ears."

"What made you take them out?"

"The nose ring was an impulsive thing and after a little bit of time, I just didn't want it anymore." He said popping a couple of chips into his mouth. "And the other earring, I just lost it one day while on the road and never put another one in."

Letting out at small chuckle, she finished off her drink. For some reason she wasn't the least bit surprised at the fact that Dean stopped wearing his other earing just because he lost it and was too lazy to put another one in.

Finishing her drink, she walked over to the pool table and looked at the five balls that were still on the green felt. Three of them were hers, leaving one being his and the last one being the eight ball.

As she tired to figure out her next move, her eyes drifted back up to the man who was sipping on his drink across the way. Squinting at him, she tried her hardest to imagine what he looked like with both ears and nose pierced but she couldn't.

"I still can't see you with a nose ring."

He looked over the top of his glass. "Everyone says that."

"Because it's true." She laughed. "The earring looks good but a nose ring…."

"So, you think that my earring looks good? That's good to know."

"What does that mean?" She cocked her head.

"It means that it's a good to know that you like my earring." He said just rephrasing the words.

Realizing she wasn't going to get her answer, Angel sighed and looked back at the pool table. Though as she tried to get her head back on the game, her mind kept going back to that small silver hoop. It was subtle, you really couldn't see it if you weren't looking for it, but man did it look good on him.

Not really caring about the game anymore, she took her turn and the cue ball went the completely opposite way that she wanted it to. Great. "Your turn." She said as she looked back at the table. That's when she noticed another Long Island Iced Tea sitting there waiting for her. "I didn't order another one?"

"I did." Dean said as he sank his last ball. Without looking up he walked around the pool table and lined up his next shot. "Eight pocket left corner pocket."

Rolling her eyes at him, she stirred the drink. Normally she wouldn't drink another Long Island after the first, but she would feel bad if she didn't at least attempt to drink some of it. She took a sip of the thing and cleared her throat. "So, we've gone over piercings now what about tattoos. Any hidden tattoos?"

"Nope." He answered as the eight ball made its trip right into the corner pocket, like he called. Her heard fluttered as Dean turned towards her with a cheesy smile on his face. He was so proud that he won the match. "Never been into tattoos before."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"I think tattoo should have a meaning and I'm not really the kind of person that wants things like that out there for all to see." He said as he made his way over towards her.

"That's why I said, 'hidden tattoos'."

"If I had a tattoo, it would have been really hard to hide." He picked up his drink. "I didn't always wear pants and a shirt in the ring."

She stifled a laugh as her mind drifted back to the picture of Dean in FCW that she had saw. He was telling the truth, his ring gear use to consisted of small trunks and knee pads. "I guess it would have been really hard to hid anything with your old trunks."

"Yeah and I'm not the kind of guy who gets tattoos on his ass or crotch."

"I didn't think that you were." She almost choked on her drink.

"What about you?"

"What?" She questioned.

"Do you have any piercing or tattoos?"

"Oh, I thought you were asking if I was the type of person to have a tattoo on my ass or crotch."

"I mean I don't know you _that_ well." He snickered.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't have any tattoos and the only piercings I have are my ears, but I let them heal up a while ago."

 **D.D.D**

"I've never made it to last call before." Angel laughed as they walked out of the bar.

"Never?" He asked as he slipped his jacket on.

"Nope." She over exaggerated her 'p'

Well he wasn't that surprised as he watched her dance around as they walked slowly down the sidewalk. He had never seen her this far gone but then again, he'd never seen her drink two and half glasses of Long Island Iced Tea.

She let out a strange squeal as she spun around the looked at him with that flushed face of hers. A wide smile was plastered on her face. He shook his head but couldn't help to smile back at her.

"Well I'm glad that I could be part of your first time."

"I'm glad you were too." She bit her lip and did a small twirl.

"You're feeling really good, aren't you?" He laughed at her.

"Yeah, I had a bit too much." She said as her smile turned into a small pout. "I am still mad that you payed for my bill."

He reached out and stopped her from tripping over her own two feet. "This was a date, right?" He said as he helped her stand. "Isn't that kind of a thing? You know the man paying for the bill, right?"

"Kind of." She shrugged. "I mean…. it's a thiiing but not reeeeally anymore." Her voice slurred together as that smile reappeared on her face.

"You can always pay me back if you want to?" As the words left his mouth, Angel's hand shot to her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "I was joking." He grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'm serious, it's fine."

"Fiiiine, as long as I pay next time." She huffed as she put her wallet back into her pocket.

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time?" He smirked.

Her flushed face grew darker as she bit her lip. "I mean…I was kind of hoping."

He had to stifle a groan as a shot of excitement rushed through him. Swallowing hard, he wrapped his arms around Angel's shoulders. "Alright, next time you pay," He told her trying to get his mind off of just how cute she had looked. But then his was greeted with another look that surprised him, a look of pride.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will." He gave a small chuckle. "We're going to have a three-course meal, right?"

"Right." She chuckled as she pushed his arm off her shoulder. "As long as you don't mine the three courses being from McDonalds."

"I can handle McDs."

 **…**

"Remember this was your fault." Angel said as they rushed into the hotel lobby. "This is the second time I said that we should have gotten a taxi or something." She said rubbing her hands together.

"The walk isn't long enough to get a ride."

"But it's cold enough for one." She said sounding a lot less drunk then she was before. About halfway to the hotel the wind started to pick up and the chill seemed to sober her right up.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean made his way towards the elevators. "You could have gotten a ride." He told her even as he cursed his leather jacket for being frozen stiff.

"I should have." She laughed.

"If you did, you would still be sitting in that taxi." He told her. "We are in New York."

"Yeah but I would be warm sitting in that car." She pushed the button for her floor.

As the doors closed, he became suddenly over aware that it was just the two of them in the cramped lift. And that for the first time tonight, they were truly alone.

As his eyes met hers, something in his gut twisted. Those hazel orbs seemed to super charge him as her wind whipped cheeks grew darker. As if she realized the same thing he did, Angel dropped her head slightly so that she had to look up at him through her lashes and bit her bottom lip. The air in his lungs froze.

 _Ding._ The elevator door opened and the sudden intimate feeling between the two of them vanished. His body was confused as Angel stepped away from him. Like it was expecting more. He gave an internal shake of his head before looking back up to see that Angel was holding the lift door open with her foot.

"Well…" She sighed as a look of disappointment and longing appeared on her face, and he's mind turned over. "I had a great…"

Before she could say another word, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Not thinking, not caring, he pulled her down the hallway towards her room. Even as he knew that she was having to walk double time to keep up, he couldn't stop, couldn't slow down. He needed to get them to a private place, and now.

When they reached her room, he expected her to question why he just ripped her arm out of the socket and pulled her down the hallway at mock speed. Though his eyes widened as she practically ripped her wallet out of her pocket and pulled out her room key to unlock the door.

Two seconds later, he wasn't sure how, they were in her room; his arms wrapped around her waist and hers thrown over his shoulders, while their mouths franticly met in the middle.

He groaned as he felt her small hands grip hard onto his shoulders as she used him to keep herself up on her toes. Smirking, he moved his arms from around her waist, and stuck them under her ass, using them to pick her up. A gasp came from the woman in his arms as she pulled back from him slightly.

Giving her a wink, he leaned forward and gave her a peck on her lips. Much to his surprise when he went to pull his head back, she followed him trying to keep the contact. _Good girl._ Dean let out a hearty laugh as he sank into the kiss.

Holding her tighter against him, he slowly made his way to the main part of the room. Peeking out with one eye, Dean saw that there were two beds, one was completely cleaned with no signs of anyone using it while the other had a small bad that he recognized at the very top by the pillows.

Renee must have already left for the break and he thank god she did. _No more interruptions._

Letting his eyes slide close once again he turned his attention back into the kiss. To those soft, sweet lips that were moving franticly against his own.

That was until Angel pulled back slightly, her chest heaving against his as she tried to catch her breath.

When those hazel orbs opened, their eyes locked, and as much as he didn't want to overwhelm her, the need to keep kissing her was irresistible. He needed his lips against her. Needed to taste her.

Fighting the urge as he tried to let her catch her breath, his eyes danced around until they landed on her jaw line. As if pulled by a magnate, his head drifted forward until his mouth found where his eyes were locked on. Her warming skin felt so soft, so smooth, so right under his mouth as he left a line of kisses and nips against her. When he reached her ear, a small high-pitched nose echoed in his ear.

His brain shut down as his head jerked back and he looked at her face. Her kiss reddened lips were open slightly and she was looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"God, you're beautiful." The words poured from his mouth before he even realized. However, when he did register what he had said, all he could do was agree. She was beautiful. He has always known that. Always thought that. Though in his moment, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Which both terrified and excited him.

A small whining noise came from her this time as she leaned forward and hid her face against his shoulder. "I just said that you are beautiful, and you go and hide your face?"

"Don't call me that." She mumbled against his leather jacket.

"Don't call you what?" He said as he leaned back a bit, trying to get a glance at her face. He wanted to see that blush that he knew was painting her cheeks. "Beautiful?"

She nodded her head slightly, rubbing her face against his jacket.

Not able to see her, he let out a sigh and took two steps towards the end of her bed. Adjusting his hold on her, he dropped her down on the thing with a gentle powerbomb and chuckled as a small squeal came from her as she crashed down on the bed.

 **A.A.A**

Angel's eyes widened as she bounced on the bed, landing flat on her back looking up at Dean who was hovering over her. Her mind went blank as she looked up at the smirk that was on her face. It was dark with a hint of mischievousness and boy did it send a chill up her back.

"No hiding now." His voice was raspy. "I wanna see your face." Those blue eyes were locked on her and she couldn't help but feel so vulnerable. It was like she couldn't escape if she tried, like she was a prey. His prey. _His_. Her heart stopped.

 _Can't think._

Ripping her eyes from him, she glanced around the room trying to find a way to escape those eyes; if only just for a moment, just long enough that she could think. Her eyes landed on one of the pillows that sat on the top her bed. With a last-ditch effort, she threw her arms up and tired her hardest to grab one of them; though just as her fingers grazed against the edge of the pillow, it was gone.

Her eyes followed the movement of the pillow, to see Dean throwing it to the ground. "I said no hiding."

"Then stop looking at me like that." The words fell from her mouth.

His brow rose slowly and he cocked his head. "Stop looking at you like what?"

She searched her brain for some answer, but those blue orbs were still doing their job of robbing her of her thoughts. "Like that." She said pointing up at his face. "Like I'm yours."

When she finally registered what she had said, clamped her eyes shut and threw her arm over them. Why did she say that? She felt like a fool. _Why_ _the hell did I have to say that?_

Chastising herself, she almost missed when the bottom of the bed dipped. But she couldn't miss the feeling as something warm brushed up against her legs. Even with her eyes closed, she knew what that movement meant, Dean Ambrose was looming over her on the bed.

The urge to open her eyes was great but she was too embarrassed to even take a peek.

"You don't like the thought of being mine?" Dean raspy voice and warm breath made her eyes snap open. And what a sight greeted her.

Her eyes landed on Dean's large, broad shoulders. The scent of cold leather rushed her fast, making her dizzy. Looking around, she realized that he was completely covering her. To her right of her head was one of those strong arms and to her left all she could see was a bunch of messy curly brown hair and that small silver earring.

She heard the leather ripple as he moved slowly above her until his face was now in front of hers. "Well?" He asked as he sat up so that he was kneeling above her. "I asked you, if you didn't like the thought of being mine."

Heat rushed her. "It…it's…it's not that." She stammered.

"It's not?" She shook her head quickly. "Then what is it?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and glanced away from him. "It's overwhelming. I'm not used to being looked at like that. It makes my heart race so fast that it's hard to breathe. It gets so hard to think and that's scares me." She rambled. "It scares me how much I like you."

She waited for something, anything to happen. But nothing happened, the man above her didn't move, didn't make a sound.

Curiosity got the better of her and slowly she brought her eyes back to look at Dean. His face was almost unreadable, other than his eyes. There was a warmth in them, one that made her shiver even though her body was hot.

"Dean?" She whispered.

He blinked as he pushed himself up and over her so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "You really are beautiful." He gave a small smile. "Too beautiful." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Like a flip of a switch, Dean's demeanor changed back to his normally self as he stood up from the bed and gave his shoulder a roll. The small smile that was on his face turned into his usual smirk as he turned back towards her. "Damn, it's getting late."

 _What?_ She slowly sat up in the bed, so that she was leaning on her arms. "Dean?"

"I should get back to my room before Roman starts to call." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Ice drenched her, as she realized that he was leaving. What happened? Why the sudden change? Did she say something wrong? She wasn't even really sure what she had said to him. Her mouth just rambled without a thought. "Did I do something…"

"No." He didn't let her finish. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." He leaned back down towards her, putting a hand on her face. His skin was cool, but it left a warmness on her cheek. "I know that you're not the type of person to do anything on a first date. Which is fine. Even if you hundred percent wanted to do anything tonight, I wouldn't."

She went to open her mouth, but he quickly covered it with his finger.

"One because you had a bit to drink tonight and I don't want anything to happen because of that." His voice dropped down. "I don't want you to regret anything that happens."

A small smile came to her face as she leaned into the warmth of his hand. "You're a lot more caring then some people would think."

"The lunatic, bad boy, ladies' man of the Shield, label does that." He sighed. "And they wouldn't be wrong. If you would have known me about a year ago, you would know that this is completely different then I am normally." She inhaled sharply as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss to the top of the head. "But you know; It scares me how much I like you."

* * *

 **MissyMoxy: I hope you enjoy the date! I think they would have gotten to it at some point. It would have taken a bit longer though**

 **Labinnacslove: I hope you enjoy the date! And yes silly Kane**

 **Canadice: I'm so glad that you were happy with the long chapter. I hope you like this one, more Dean and Angel interaction**

 **HugKnuckles: I hope it was worth the wait!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One here and ready for your enjoyment!**

 **Smackdown: March 28, 2014**

 **Edited: 12/28/2018**

* * *

Chapter Fifty One

Dean let out a sigh as he looked down at his phone. Him, Seth and Roman were waiting in the locker room for Angel to get out of the before show meeting, she said that she was trying to get them a match tonight against one of the teams that messed with them. Though none of them were sure how that was going to play out because Kane still had power over what matches were going to happen.

Popping the gum that he was chewing on, he opened his messages and saw that there was a new message from a number that he started to feel happy whenever he saw it. Angel's number.

'I'm like 99% sure that I got you guys a match!'

He couldn't help but smirk as he imagined Angel sending the message. He could practically see the excited look that was on her face as she held her phone close to her face and typed out the message.

'I knew you would.' He answered her message.

"Holy shit!" Seth gasped from across the room, making him look up to see what was going on in the room. Though as he looked around the room, he saw his brothers looking at him.

"What?" He drew his brows together.

"Is Dean Ambrose texting?"

"So?" He questioned.

"You don't text."

"I text you." He sighed, knowing where this was going.

Roman shook his head. "You text us, reluctantly and only one-word answers like 'ok' and 'yeah' but you never text with a smile like that on your face." He pointed at him.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers. He knew they were right. He hated texting. It was a necessary evil. What was wrong with the good old fashion calling to tell someone something? "Alright then you caught me texting, big deal."

"Depending on _who_ you are texting, it is a big deal." Seth said.

"Who are you texting?" Roman probed.

"What's it to you?" He glared at them.

"We're just curious." Roman told him.

His eyes widened, and his heart fell as his phone was slipped from his hands. Whipping his head around, his eyes landed on Seth. The man was standing there with a huge smile on his face, while holding his phone in his hand.

"Seth…" He growled as he slowly got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Give me my phone!"

Seth laughed as he dodged the swipe at the phone. "Whoa."

"Give me my phone." He ordered. "Now."

"Just like you to not save the number in your phone." Seth sighed as he glanced down at the phone. "Wow, you've been texting this person a lot."

"Seth!"

"Really?" Roman asked as he slowly made his way up to behind him.

"Oh yeah." Seth nodded his head as he kept his eyes on the phone.

"Seth, you better give me my phone back right now." He took a step closer to the man but was stopped by Roman, who wrapped his arms around his arms and put him into a full nelson. Dean fought against the hold; throwing his eyes back in reflex. Which he had to give Roman credit as the man was ready for it.

"Oh, look at this!" Seth exclaimed.

"Don't you dare." He warned.

"'I had a lot of fun tonight.' Oh?" Seth started to read his text.

"Seth!" Dean shouted as he glared at the man who was standing a good arms-length away.

"'Surprisingly so did I'" He said in an over raspy voice that Dean was sure was supposed to be his voice. "'What's that supposed to mean?'"

The claustrophobic feeling hit him as he tried to pull away from Roman. His stomach twisted as Seth pryed through is personal conversation. It would have twisted him up on a good day, but what made matters worse was this was his personal conversation with Angel. And he couldn't remember what all he had said to her over the week.

"'I'm just messing with you, I had a great time.' 'Was it great enough to go on that second date?' 'Of course, I want that three course McDs meal.'"

Dean's eyes slowly closed, and his body grew very still with each text that Seth read. He knew no matter how much he tired, the only way he was going to break the hold that Roman had him in was if he really hurt the man. Which meant that there was no way to stop Seth…which mean soon they were going to figure out whose texts they were reading.

"A second date?" Roman chuckled from behind him. "That chick that you were with on Monday must have been something."

 _You have no idea_. Dean sighed. Though they were about to.

His head hung low as Seth gave a dramatic reenactment of his and Angel's texts. "'You should go to bed, it's really late and you have to get up in the morning.' 'So do you.'"

That's when the readings stopped. _Here we go._ He pulled in a huge breath to get ready for what was about to happen.

"What's up? Did it get raunchy?" Roman laughed.

"Dude, I know who he's texting." Seth voice was really low.

"Who?" Roman asked as his hold loosened just enough that Dean was able to pull his arms out and step away from the man.

However, he made no effort to stop Seth, there was no point. He already knew.

"'I'll see you after the meeting, make sure you guys get ready, I'm going to try really hard to get you a match.'" Seth read each word slowly. Dean watched as both him and Roman registered the words.

"Angel?" Roman whispered. "That chick you said you were with on Monday was Angel."

"Yeah." Dean answered as he ran his fingers through his hair. He locked eyes with him. "Is there a problem with that?"

"You and Angel." Seth said as he dropped the phone down the table.

Pursing his lips, Dean nodded his head as he reached over and grabbed the phone off the table and stuffed it into his pocket. "Yep."

Both men's face grew puzzled as if they were trying to put together pieces. "I thought he's not your type."

"She's not." He started quickly. "But wasn't you two who was trying to get us together."

"Yeah but that was just a joke." Seth rubbed his beard. "You were the one who kept saying that it wasn't going to happen."

"Well jokes on you, it did." Dean barked.

Seth put his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I never thought that… I would have never thought that you would end up asking her out."

"Neither did I." Dean pointed out. "But here we are."

"So, you just decided to go out, out of nowhere." Roman stepped in.

Here's what he was waiting for, the questioning. The game of twenty questions was about to start. Pounding his fist together, his eyes dropped to the floor. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Both Roman and Seth asked at the same time.

"Oh, good you're dressed." Dean eyes shot wide as Angel's voice seemed to echo through the locker room. He always wondered whether or not God hated him. But never got the answer and here it was. Yes, the man upstairs did hate him.

Reluctantly, he raised his gaze off the floor and looked back and forth between his brothers and Angel. Time seemed to go in slow motion as smirked formed on Seth and Roman's face.

"I got you a match between 3MB!" She announced oblivious to what was about to come.

 **A.A.A**

She stood there, staring at the three men in the locker room and her mind started to send up red flags. Something wasn't right. Between the smirks on Seth and Roman's face, and the frown on Dean's; there was just a wave of unsettling air in the room.

"Um…" Before the words were able to come out of her, she found herself leaning back against one of the tables with Seth and Roman leaning over her. "Guys?"

"So how was your date?" Seth was the one to speak up.

"My date?" She questioned as she looked between the two men.

"Did he treat you right?" Roman asked.

"What?"

"Did Dean treat you right."

Her eyes widened as they jumped to Dean who was sitting across the room nodding his head. There was a look on his face that told her the whole story. Someone, she didn't know how but somehow, they found about her and Dean's date.

"Um…Yeah he treated me right." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced back at the two men above her.

"Good." Roman winked. "I would have to kick his ass." He pushed himself up and stepped away slightly, though Seth stayed right where he was.

"So, did he just randomly ask you out and you said ok?" Seth questioned.

"I guess that you could say that?" She said as Seth just raised a brow. Letting out a sigh, she knew that Seth was going to want more of a detailed answer. "I mean…We never talked about going out on a date but I'm not sure that it was at random. It just felt like the next move. And I was the one to ask him…"

"Next move?" Seth interrupted as both men leaned forward like they couldn't hear her. Even though she had to lean back to the point that her feet weren't touching the ground, she was kind of happy that they skipped over the fact that she was the one that asked Dean out.

"Leave her alone." She heard Dean yell from behind the two men that were crowding over her. "We kissed a few times, alright. I know that's what you wanted to know. So fucking leave her alone now."

Roman and Seth looked over their shoulders at Dean, and slowly their smiles grew. Though as they turned back towards her, her face grew hot. She was surprised to hear Dean just come out and say that they kissed before. He wasn't normally the type to share things like that but now it was out in the open and it didn't seem like he had a care in the world.

"Was it good?" Seth's voice grew smug.

"Oh, um…" She air seemed to be knocked from her lungs as she tried to answer the man. _Was he good?_ Was he asking if the kisses were good? Maybe? But there was something in his voice that told her that he was trying to hint at something else.

"Seth." Dean growled.

"We've heard stories, but we've never got a firsthand experience." Seth didn't listen to him. "How is he?"

"Seth."

"How is he?" She blinked her voice barely making it out above a whisper.

"How is he, as a lover."

"What? I….I don't…" She snapped, feeling overwhelmed.

"Oh, come on." Seth picked. "Surely you…"

"She doesn't!" Dean's voice hollered, making everyone turned towards him. "She doesn't know. Now leave her alone."

"Yeah, man I think we grilled her enough." Roman sighed as he pulled Seth back.

Her head started to spin as she pulled herself up off the table and straightened herself out. That overwhelming feeling still pledged her as she tried to figure out what to say or do. Standing there she could feel all three men, looking at her and it made the feeling worse. "So I'm…I'm going to go get something to eat." She said as her fight or flight response took over. "Yep. So. Uh, finish getting ready for you match. I'll be…I'll be back. I'm going to eat. Yeah." She stumbled over herself as she made her way out of the room.

As the door closed behind her she could hear a huge sigh followed by Seth's voice. "I think we went too far."

"You think!" Dean yelled.

 **…**

About an hour later, Angel found herself standing at the top of the stairs waiting for the Shield's theme to hit. Straightening her vest, she glanced across the way to Roman, Seth and Dean who were all hyping themselves up for their match.

As she watched the three of them, her face grew warm again. All she could think about was Seth and Roman grilling her about her and Dean's date. She had known from the start of their relationship that they weren't going to be able to keep it hidden from those two. The four of them did everything together, practically lived together, at one point something was going to slip.

And she knew that as soon as it did, Seth and Roman were going to grill her and Dean to no end. But that was just how they showed that they cared about them. However, she didn't think it was going to be like this.

The last thing that she had expected was to walk into the locker room and to pinned against the table while Seth and Roman asked her questioned. She especially didn't think that they were going to ask her how Dean was as a lover…

She shook her head as those overwhelming feelings started up again. She needed to focus on their match tonight. They were at the top of the show, first match of the night. And just like last time this match was important, this match was going to show everyone that they weren't to be messed with. And if you did try to mess with the Shield, this is what you would get.

When the Shield's theme song started, she jumped and looked up to see that Dean and Seth were already making their way through the doors. Not wanting to waste time, she took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall.

She had to put everything that happened before out of her mind and focus on right here, right now. _Easier said then done._ She sighed at herself as she quickly started towards where Roman was standing there waiting for her.

"You alright?" He asked as she passed him.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She nodded, as she tried to put on a face that mimicked the intimidating looks that were on the boys' faces.

Making her way through the door, she started a few steps behind Dean. As soon as she was out in the open, she felt the energy that filled the arena. It was as powerful as always and made her feel like she was almost floating down the steps. Carefully trying to make it through the wave of hands that shot out in front of her, she watched as Seth and Dean hopped over the barricade. With a glance up to the titantron up above the ring, she could see the intense look that both of them had on their faces as they made their way up to the ring.

Using the chair that was sitting against the barricade, she quickly got up and make sure way towards the ring. Ducking through the ropes, she made her way over to where Dean was pacing the length of the ring. During one of his laps, she reached up and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Go get them!" She called after him. Although he didn't stop or say anything back, all he did was nod his head like a bobblehead and kept his up his pacing. She knew that this was all she was going to get from him right now. Dean was focused and ready for the fight that was coming. Turning around towards the ropes to see Seth was standing on the ropes, beating his fist against his chest.

Giving a small giggle at the man, she pointed up at him. "You got this!" She yelled up at him.

Seth looked down at her and smiled. "You got that right." He laughed as he hopped down and ducked into his ring.

3MB's theme started and before she knew it, she was standing behind all three Shield members. Only catching glimpse of the three men who were coming down the ramp from between Dean and Seth's arms and over Roman's shoulder.

Part of her wanted to laugh as she watched the three men dance their way down towards the ring. She had a feeling that they had no idea what they were getting into. Her eyes traveled up to the three men standing in front of them, dark smirks lined their faces as they watched 3MB circle around the ring. The anticipation grew as the other team took their good time getting into the ring. By the time the theme music cut out, Seth was swaying and Dean was twitching in his spot. Both men were more then ready to go.

The bell rang and swiftly both her and Roman made their way out of the ring; wish Dean and Seth good luck as they did.

"Cake walk." Roman smirked.

She nodded her head as she looked at Jinder Mahal and Seth who were both starting the match. She took a deep breath, she wouldn't say 'cake walk' but she was almost certain that the boys were walking out on top. Although as the match started, Jinder was able to get a one up by elbowing Seth in the face.

Though when Jinder tried capitalize off the hit, Seth was able to jump up and land a drop kick to the man's face.

 _Starting off strong!_ She clapped her hands as she leaned against the apron. They were starting off strong indeed. A smirk came to her face as Seth gave no one but two suplexs to Jinder. When it looked like she was going to go for a third one, Seth pulled the man back and tagged in Dean.

Dean made his way into the ring and Seth lifted Jinder up and hit him with the third suplex that she was waiting for. As soon as Jinder hit the mat, Dean was ready with a elbow to the chest. After a quick cover and kick out, Dean manhandled Jinder back to the ground before hitting him with an arm drop and stamp on him with both feet.

Jinder called out in pain as Dean pulled him up to his feet; where he gave him a nice punch to the head, making him stumble backwards towards the Shield's corner. Tagging out to Seth, Dean held Jinder back with both arms allowing for Seth to into the ring and land a punch to the stomach.

Quickly and oh so gracefully, Dean made his way out onto the apron; catching his leg on the ropes and almost tripping as he did. She couldn't help but she giggled at the man as he recovered.

"Not a word." He grunted as he glanced down at her. "Don't you dare." She stuck out her tongue and looked back at Roman who was paying more attention to the fight in the ring then Dean tripping. Which she couldn't blame him, but she did wish that someone other than her caught it.

"Tag!" The ref called loudly, making her look up to see that Jinder had just tagged out to Drew McIntyre. Her eyes widened as Drew was able to grab Seth and lift him into the air. It felt like the world paused as Drew held Seth upside down; feet pointed out the lights; though in a rush everything started again and Seth came slamming back down for a suplex.

She gave a hiss of empathy for Seth as she rubbed her back. Though quickly her attention was drawn from Seth to Drew McIntyre who was making his way towards the ropes; towards her.

A smirk came to the Drew's face as he lazily lifted his arm and pointed at her. Cocking her head, she looked around trying to figure out what he was up to. That was until he started to hip thrust…. "You and me girl." She heard his Scottish accent carry over the crowd.

Her mouth opened to protest but Dean's voice yelled out making her jump and turn to see him marching down the apron; stopping between her and McIntyre. "Keep your eyes on your opponent."

That smirk that was on Drew's face grew as he turned away and made his way back to Seth, who tried his hardest to crawl under Drew's legs. But Drew was able to grab him before he was able to reach Dean for the tag.

Drew got behind Seth and picked up but when he went to launch the man up and over his shoulder, Seth was able to rotate himself enough to land on his feet. However, when Drew noticed that his plan didn't work, frustration appeared on his face as he took a swing. Seth quickly rolled under the hit, which put him right in reach to tag out to Dean.

Instantly Dean took off, plowing through Drew before racing over to knock Jinder from the apron. When Dean spun back around, she noticed that his blue eyes had darkened to a glare and that glare was locked right onto Drew. A growl like noise came from Dean as he pounced on Drew hitting him over and over and over.

After a bit of grappling, Dean pushed Drew against the ropes and hung him there with his arms draped over the top one. He smacked the man a few times in the face before taking off across the ring toward the ropes. A smile came to her face as he used the momentum of hitting off the ropes to take back across the ring towards Drew. She knew what he was doing and grew excited as she watched him jump up in the air feet first, landing a beautiful drop kick on Drew's chest.

Though before she could revel in the fact that he just hit one of her favorite moves, Jinder Mahal came out of nowhere. And boy he didn't look too happy, probably since Dean had knocked him off the apron.

When she went to call out to Dean to watch his back, he turned just in time to duck under the punch that Jinder threw. However, the momentum that his swing cause, sent Jinder right into Seth who pushed him out of the ring before The momentum of the swing, sent Jinder right into Seth, who pushed hin out of the ring before he launched himself over the ropes and onto Jinder.

Seth hit the floor and she quickly made her way over to check on him. Though before she was able to reach the man, he looked up and put his hand up for her to stop. "I'm good." He sighed as he held he back of his head. "All good.

She went to argue with the man that was holding the back of his head when she heard something hit the mat hard. Her head shot up towards the ring to see that Dean was standing tall in the middle of the ring while Drew was flat out on his back. A rush of relief hit her as Dean screamed at the crowd.

"You want justice!" He grabbed Drew, only to plant him back down on the mat with a DDT.

As Dean went for the cover, she stood up right. "Come on!" She clenched her hands together as the ref started the three count. As soon as his hand hit the mat the third time, Seth and Roman jumped into the ring.

 **D.D.D**

"That's right." He gave Seth a double fist bump. "That's how we do it!" He smirked as he swung his arms out and turned towards Roman who was making his way over.

"There it is." Roman nodded his head and put his fist out for a fist bump. As Dean was about to fist bump his brother, his eye caught Angel who was slowly making her way up the steel steps and into the ring and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

Frowning he clenched his fist by his sides. The adrenaline from winning rushed through him and was being pushed down towards his groin and he had to fight the urge to go over to her and scoop her up in his arms and kiss her.

Though that tantalizing smile on her face only made it worse. He froze as he watched her duck under the ropes before making her way towards them. He went to grab her; when an explosion hit the arena.

His head snapped towards the ramp to see Kane's entrance starting, and he never found himself more appreciated to hear it.

"There's the Demon and his minions."

"Congratulations gentlemen." Kane said in that condescending voice of his that just made Dean want to punch the man in the face. "What you just did to 3MB is exactly what we're going to do to you at WrestleMania." Kane stated as the crowd started in 'you sold out chants.' "But we're going to do it like men. We're not going to ambush you, like you did to your next opponents."

"What?" He heard Angel say over the crowd. He gave a glance back at her to see a truly confused look on her face. "No one said anything about a second match."

Sighing, he turned back towards the stage and stepped closer to the ropes and leaned in. "Who are you sending to the slaughter?" He asked knowing that it could be practically anyone in the locker room. The music started up and he gave a nod of his head. RybAxel. He should have known after Monday that it would have been them.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw as the ref pushed his way between them and the two men who were making their way down the ramp. "Alright guys get back."

Exhaling and not taking his eyes off the RybAxel, Dean stepped back until the ref was happy. Something then grabbed his wrist, making him look back. His eyes looked around until they landed on Angel who was standing there behind him with a look that was a mix of worry and confusion on her face.

"We got this." He tried to calm her down. He knew that she was worried about them having two matches in a row. "Seth and I can handle this." He looked up at Seth who gave a smirk.

"Yeah don't worry your little head about it." Seth added. "We wanted a match against RybAxel and now we got it."

"Yeah but you just faced 3MB."

"I wouldn't call that a match." Seth laughed. "It was more like a slaughter."

Angel shook her head as they made their ways around the ring to allow RybAxel to get n without a problem. Before they got to their corner, the bell rang.

"Good luck!" Both Roman and Angel quickly made their way out of the ring.

Dean turned towards Seth and gave the man a slap on the chest. "I'll start this one."

"Go get 'em." He said ducking under the ropes.

Dean took a deep breath before turning towards who his starting opponent; which just so happened to be Mr. Feed Me More himself; Ryback.

Running his fingers through his hair and giving his shoulders a roll each, he stepped up to start the match _Well here goes nothing_. He tried to pump himself up as he circled around the man in front of him.

Ryback was the one to make contact as he came straight in for a grapple. One that favored to the big man. "So, do you really eat nails?" Dean asked as Ryback held him in a waist lock.

He heard a grunt come from the man before he was suddenly sent into the ropes. _Guess he didn't like my question._ He groaned as the sting from the ropes ran up his already sore back. Though when he turned his attention back towards Ryback, he was greeted with a massive forearm. Not being able to stop, he ran right into the forearm and was slammed against the mat. As his body bounced around a bit he could hear both Angel and Roman 'ooohing' at the hit.

Grabbing his spinning head, he caught out of the corner of his eyes that Ryback had just tagged out to Axel; who had an oh too telling smirk on his face. The man thought that he was more taken out then he was, something that he was going to use against him.

As Axel made his way over, Dean quickly jumped to his feet and tripped Axel with a toehold. Not letting up on the man, he grabbed both his legs. Bending both, he crossed them, placing his left ankle into the pit of his right knee and then pulled back of the right leg. Using his own leg to keep torque on Axel's leg he reached forward and grabbed the man's head. In almost a STU hold. Though instead of hooking his arms around the man's face he just grabbed the man's nose and chin.

"Come on Dean." He heard the ref sigh as he began to count.

Though he let Axel's face before being counted out, he did his attention towards the man's leg. Applying more and more pressure on the thing as he dug his elbow into his back.

When he came to terms that his plan to make the man tap wasn't going to work, Dean slowly picked the man up only letting go of his leg, when he had ahold of his head. The two of them fought for control of the hold, though a kick knee to the gut gave Axel the win.

As pain radiated from the spot that just received the blow, he felt something grab him by the head and send him flying towards the ropes. At the last moment, while going up over the top ropes, Dean was able to grab the thing and stopped himself from falling off onto the floor. Which only seemed to anger Axel when he turned around and saw him still standing on the apron.

Axel stopped his way back, only to run into a shoulder to the gut as he reached over the ropes to grab him.

"Why you little…" Dean turned as he heard the bigger of the two men grumble.

"You want some too?" He gritted through his teeth as he knocked Ryback from the apron with a forearm. Snickering he didn't notice Axel walking up behind him until it was too late. A knock on the back of the had hit him so hard that he couldn't keep his footing and ended up slipping off the apron.

"You alright?" He heard both Seth and Angel's voices as he tried to get his vision back.

"Get back!" Someone yelled as he stupidly gave his head a small shake which only made the spots in his sights more frantic. He felt himself being picked up from the floor and the next thing he knew was he was being pinned against something as hits repeatedly came to his chest, head and gut.

Those spots in his vision grew as he was toss into the ring. Not able to see how far he was from the corner, he reached his hand out hoping, just hoping that he could tag out with Seth. The spots were starting to get on his nerves and he knew the only way to get rid of them was to take a moment on the side lines.

 _God damn it._ He sighed as he was forced to his feet. Though when he nothing happened, he got a bad feeling about what was to come. And his feeling was justified as he was abruptly, he was thrown towards something, which at first he thought was the turnbuckles; but it didn't feel like any turnbuckle he had ever known and he had been smashed against many a turnbuckle in his life.

Head spinning, he barely felt himself being picked up off the mat and into the air. Really the only thing that made him realize that he was no longer touching the ground was the feeling of blood rushing to his head as he was turned upside down and slammed into the ground.

Well at least he knew that Ryback was the one in.

"Dean!" Even with his head ringing as loud as a church bell, he heard Angel's voice, although it sounded very far away. Somehow, he knew that she was trying to warn him about something; but he couldn't move. The pain in his back, his head, and well frankly his whole body kept him there on the mat.

However, he quickly figured out what she was warning him about; as something from above him smashed into his chest knocking the wind from him. _Mother…._ Before he could even finish off the cursing whatever hit him, another crushing blow came from above. His body surged from the hit and he rolled himself into a ball.

As the weight that sat on top of him didn't move, he realized that however was laying on him was going for a pin. Using up everything he could muster, he pushed himself up off the mat; hopefully breaking the pin in the time. Relief only came when he didn't hear the bell to end the match ring.

God, Angel was right; two matches in a row isn't the smartest idea but if he could get himself to the corner and tag out….everything would be better.

Trying to catch his breath, Dean held onto his aching ribs, giving a push here and there to see if any of them were broken or out of place. As he felt his body being picked up once again he let out a groan of annoyance. Though the groan quickly turned into one of pain as he was smashed against the turnbuckles. Thankfully, this hit seemed to knock his head back to where it needed to be and cleared his vision. However, what filled his vision wasn't what he wanted to see; both Axel and Ryback were standing in front of him.

"Hi boys…."

Both of them reached out and grabbed his arms. They pulled him out of the corner just a bit before smashing him back. The hit made his ribs scream out in pain. Though it didn't stop there, a blast of pain radiated from his sides, making him bunch over; only before two more hits on his back that send him to his hands and knees. This time when the cover came, he was barely able to kick out.

Clenching his fist until his nails pierced through the tape that he was wearing, he stretched out his torso. His lungs and chest were on fire as he tried to get any type of air back into them, however the tightness and agonizing pain in his ribs made that almost impossible. Sharp popping and ripples ran through his chest and stomach, as he felt Ryback's two large mitts grab his head.

Getting sick of being man handled by Ryback, Dean let out an almost annoyed growl as the big lug tucked his head under his arm. Suddenly his feet left the ground and he was put straight up into the air for what he knew was a suplex. Though Ryback seemed to be a little cocky and instead of just finishing the move he decided to show off a bit by holding dean up in the air; showing off his strength. _Wrong move._

Fighting through the pain, Dean kicked and swung his legs forward until he felt Ryback losing control on the hold. When the big lug finally realized that he was losing his hold, he slowly brought him back down to the mat.

As soon as Dean felt the mat under his feet, he picked them ack up and pulled with all the might that he could muster. Blinding white light of hot pain hit him as his body came smashing down onto the mat, but that didn't matter. What did, was the fact that Ryback had let him go.

"Dean!"

"Come one!

"Fire up!"

He heard his entire team call as he crawled his way towards their corner. Gritting his teeth together, he dragged his body across the mat. Slowly pushing himself up he made a last-ditch effort to hurl himself towards Seth's outstretched hand.

"Tag!" He heard the ref call as his and Seth's hands met. Taking a deep breath, he rolled himself out of the ring and onto the floor near the barricade.

"You alright?" He felt a hand on his shoulder as both Roman and Angel stood over him.

"Yeah just peachy." He rubbed his ribs trying to work out some of the cramps.

"You sure?" Angel asked as she knelt down beside him.

Looking up, he saw the worried look in her eyes as they kept flicking down to where his hand was. "Yeah I'm good." He gave her a small wink trying to make her feel better.

"Come on!" Seth screamed from in the ring making all of them turn their attention back to the action.

Dean smirked through the pain as he watched Seth bounce around the ring. Though the smirk was cut short as he noticed Ryback jump off the apron and slowly make his way around towards the side that Seth had just landed a nice hit on Axel.

"Shit." He complained as he realized what he was going to have to do.

Mustering up the strength, he pushed himself up from the floor; using the barricade for leverage. He could hear Angel calling for him to stop and rest, but he didn't listen as he watched Seth kick Ryback away. As Ryback stumbled around, Dean pushed away from the barricade and took off towards the man. Using the stairs as a spring board, he launched himself right onto Ryback, knocking both of them to the ground. Pausing for only a second to register the searing pain that shot up his back, he started to lay into the man that was laying under him. Relentlessly hitting him over and over.

His attack only stopped when Ryback pushed him off and sent him rolling up the ramp.

Though the next thing he knew was that both members of RybAxel were on the ground near him with Seth standing over them shouting. Watching from behind one of the cameramen who had somehow gotten mixed up in the match, Dean saw Seth grab Axel and throw him back into the ring.

"Ambrose!" He heard Roman call over the roaring crowd. Slowly pushing himself up from the floor he made his way over to where the man was standing almost before he could even make it to the side of the ring Seth had hit his curb stomp and went for the pin. Stopping in his spot he watched as the ref counted to three.

The bell rang, and the pain that racked his body seemed to wash from him. Although he knew that it was because of the adrenaline that was pouring through him, he didn't care. They had proven to the three idiots up on the stage that they could beat whatever they threw at them.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Roman smirked as they made their way into the ring to celebrate.

"Two in a row. Nothing can stop us!" Dean yelled as he fist bumped his partner.

"Hell yeah." Seth nodded his head. "Throw more at us, the results won't change!" He called towards the stage.

"Hold up." Angel let out a laugh as she made her way towards them. "I wouldn't say that. I mean let's let your bodies rest a bit. Alright."

"We can't rest yet." Roman said as he gestured up towards Kane, Billy Gunn and Road Dogg.

Spinning faster than his body was ok with, Dean put his hands up in air as his eyes landed on the men on the stage. "What are you going to throw at us next?"

As the three of them crowed around the ropes, Billy Gunn pointed up towards the WrestleMania sign that sat way above the ring. "Alright." Seth said nodding his head, before suddenly taking off across the ring.

Giving a quick glance down at the two men who laid in a heap on the floor, he realized that Ryback was slowly making his way to his feet. Meaning he knew exactly what Seth was about to do.

Not taking his eyes off Kane and the Outlaws, Dean reached out and grabbed Angel's arm, pulling her out of the way just in time for Seth to come speeding past them. With ease the man jumped through the ropes and landed right on Ryback, slamming the man right back down to the ground.

"Go get him." Roman said as he gave Dean a smack on the chest.

A rush of excitement shot through him as he let go of Angel, rolled out of the ring, and rushed over to the man that Seth had just plastered into the floor. Grabbing Ryback by the head, he forced the lug up onto his feet and into the ring to see that Roman had set himself up for a Superman punch.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Dean said almost absentmindedly as he pulled himself up onto the apron next to Angel.

"You guys are so weird." She said smiling while shaking her head.

"Oh, you can't tell me you're not fired up for this?" He leaned into her so that their shoulders were touching as they watched Roman rev up for the hit.

"I mean…." Her words were lost as Roman ran, leaped into the air and hit Ryback square on the face. As soon as the hit landed, Angel let out an excited little grunt and her smile grew. Slowly as she turned and looked back up at him a blush appeared on her face. Her mouth opened to say something, but he just gave her a small smirk before dipping his head under the ropes and making his way over to Seth and Roman .

Winking, he turned his attention back at the three men on the stage and smirked.

"That's going to be you." He said pointing up at Kane. "Right on the kisser, maybe knock out a few teeth…"

 **A.A.A**

Angel shook her head as she watched the three men inside of the ring getting amped up to give the triple powerbomb to Ryback. Dean had gotten her, he was right about her being fired up; she was always fired up for the triple powerbomb.

And although she wasn't jumping around like they were, she couldn't help but grip the ropes tight in her hands while she watched Dean grab Ryback by the head while looking up at Kane and the New Age Outlaws. He stuck his tongue out at them as he leaned down at whispered something probably threatening into Rybacks ear.

As Roman gave his battle cry, she ducked into the ring; making sure to stay out of the way.

Without another word, Dean and Seth lifted Ryback up and placed him on Roman's shoulder. For some reason without thinking, she turned away from the boys and turned her attention towards the stage. Her eyes locked onto Kane and a small smirk come to her face as she felt Ryback slam into the ring behind her. _Looking at your future._ She taunted in her head as She felt all three men gather around her.

An almost dark sinister laugh came from behind her as an arm draped around her shoulders, making her jump slightly. "So, which of the assholes up there, would you like to see us give the powerbomb to?" Dean's raspy voice tickled her ear as he towered over her.

She must have taken too long to answer because he leaned forward, so that his chin could rest against her shoulder if he wanted it too. Trying not to think about the heat that was pouring from the chest that was against her back, she looked back up at the stage and thought truthfully about what he asked.

"Personally, I would like to get one of the Outlaws." He grinned. "What do you think?"

"I mean, yeah." She sighed. "Kane is kind of been there done that…"

Dean let out a loud chuckle as he turned his head towards Seth. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Seth stepped up towards them.

"Asked who she would like to see triple power bombed and she said Kane is 'been there done that'"

"Really?" Seth laughed.

"Sure." She fought the blush that was trying to make its way up to her face. "He's already been given the triple powerbomb so that makes him been there done that."

"You hear that!" Dean hollered over the ropes. "Kane's old news. So, you Outlaws…. you're in for it."

 **…**

Angel sighed as she quickly grabbed her normal supplies that she always gathered after their matches. Waters, pain meds, icepacks, heat packs and any other odds and ends that they might need for their flight to Charlottesville Virginia that they had to take tomorrow morning.

Even though she was tiring to not make the boys wait, there was some part of her that wasn't in a rush to get back. Which was probably due to the fact that she wasn't ready for Seth and Roman to start back in on her about her and Dean's relationship…..

 _Mine and Dean's relationship._ Just thinking about it made her head and heart want to explode.

Though when she wasn't able to waste any more time, she slowly started her way back towards where she left the boys. _You got this._ She pepped herself up with each step. _It's only Seth and Roman. They're going to mess with you, but when didn't they. You can handle this and Dean will be there with you._

And just like that as she thought about him, Dean seemed to show up out of the nowhere. Her eyes landed on the man who was leaning against the wall while looking at his phone and she gave her head a shake. Putting a smile on her face she tired to calm down as she made her way over to him.

"Hey."

"What's taking you so long?" He asked as he put his phone in his pocket. Although the man forgot to turn the screen off and she could have sworn that she saw her name on it.

 _Was he texting me?_ "Oh um." She bit her lip. "I got stopped by somebody." She lied. Though judging by the look on his face, he knew.

"Yeah." He said pursing his lips together, as he seemed to look over her shoulder and look around.

She cocked her head. "Everything ok."

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Yep." He said as he lead her down the hallway at a quick pace.

Her heart started to race as she tried to keep up him. She had a feeling she knew there they were heading, and it wasn't to the locker room, where Seth and Roman were.

Not a word was said as Dean pushed passed some of the creates in the back hallways.

"Dean."

He turned around and gave her a look at sent a tingle down her spine. "Angel." He said mocking her tone. "Something wrong?" He smirked as he grabbed the small bag that she used to hold all the stuff that she had picked up for them in.

Butterflies echoed through her stomach as she looked into his blue eyes. "Nope." Her voice squeaked out, making his smirk grow wider.

The bag dropped out of his hand and he stepped forward, a small grunt coming from him as he did. "How are your ribs." She asked as she met him half way.

He inhaled sharply and leaned his body to the left, stretching his side and making his face twisting in pain. "Not broken."

"Well that's good." She sighed. "There's some ice packs and heat packs in the bag for you."

"Nah, it'll be fine." He said as he reached out and moved a hair out of her face. "But you know what would help?" He raised an eye brow. "A kiss, just like last time."

"Oh?" She giggled.

"Yeah so how about it?"

She pursed her lips together and acted as if she was thinking about it before she leaned forward. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she pushed herself up onto her toes. Though she didn't close the gap between the two of them; she was close enough to feel and smell his breath.

Her eyes flickered up towards his bangs that were slowly drying, turning into a fluffy mess. Without hesitation, she used her free hand to reach up and run her finger through them only to smile when she realized that they were surprisingly softer then she thought they would be.

"Having fun?" He asked giving his head a shake, making his bands fall right back in his face.

"I am." She laughed as she slowly ran her hand down the side of his face, his stubble scratched her as she traced his jaw. Underneath her hand she felt his whole body go stiff as he inhaled and let his eyes close. Biting her lip, she let her hand drop to his neck before slowly leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips.

A deep noise came from his chest as his eyes snapped and his hand shot out and grabbed the back of her head forcing her lips back onto him. "Be careful about all the teasing." He warned against her lip.

"Teasing?" She questioned as he kissed her again.

"Yes teasing." He said in almost a growl.

Though before she could say anything else, he pushed back against the cold brick wall behind her. Her hand slipped off his shoulder and landed on the wall, trying to use it to hold herself up as his lips moved roughly on hers.

"Dean!" Roman's voice echoed through the hallway, though Dean didn't stop. In fact, he leaned farther into the kiss until she was bent backwards, the top of her head was against the wall. As she desperately tried to cling to anything that would help her keep her upright, she felt one arm snake around her waist and another grab the bottom of her jaw keeping her in the kiss.

Placing a hand on his chest, she tried to push him away, but her limbs left as if she was melting into his warmth.

"Dean are you down here."

Quickly, Dean pulled back just long enough to call back to Roman over his shoulder before turning back and leaning in to continue the kiss.

"Roman's coming." She said quickly turning her head away, scared that once his lips touched hers, she would lose herself in his arms again.

"So?" He sighed. "They already know."

"But still…Dean!" She gasped as she felt his lips trail down her jaw. Her skin became very sensitive as he left butterfly kisses that slowly make their way down towards her chin. That's when he changed directions and started down her neck.

A chill went down her spine as she felt a warm wetness run along her skin, followed by a small nip of pain. Though before she could register what just happened movement caught her eyes.

"Maybe we should start thinking about getting our own rooms." Roman's voice came from where the movement was. Her eyes focused to see Roman and Seth standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

Instantly all the heat in her body died, as she heard Dean let out a small chuckle against her skin. "Yeah our own rooms sounds good to me."

"I'm sure, since your about ready to jump in Angel's pants right now."

"Hey!" She reached out and smacked Dean in the stomach.

"Fuck." He winced as he grabbed where she had just hit him and bent over. "Jesus Christ. That hurts."

"Those ribs are really bothering you huh?" Seth laughed.

"Oh god!" She gasped as brought her hands in front of her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," He shook his head as he stretched his body out.

"Seems like RybAxel gave you a good beating." Roman smirked.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah but that's what happens when a three hundred pounds of man falls on you."

"I'm sure that the match with 3MB didn't help." She pointed out as she quickly gathered up her supply bag. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out the three bottles of water.

"Nah." Dean took one of the waters. "3MB's hits were tickles compared to RybAxel."

"Tickles? They were like being hit by a child." Seth added.

Angel shook her head as all three of the men started to make fun of 3MB, although she couldn't help but to laugh at what they were saying.

"I literally cannot stand 3MB." Seth stated making everyone laugh. "I can not deal with the sight of Slater in my general vicinity."

"Excuse me guys." A voice came down the hallway making everyone turn to see Tom Phillips making his way over to them with a small camera crew and a microphone.

"Tom!" Seth called out to the man. "Come on man."

"I know I ask you the same question every week, when is this going to end with Kane at WrestleMania, will it end?"

She bit her lip as Tom held out the mic to Dean who was the closest to him. Dean pursed his lips together as he looked Tom in the eyes. "Why are you asking us that question? Why don't you ask Kane and the New Age Outlaws when this ends?" Suddenly the look on his face turned into one of pure annoyance and his voice grew louder. "I don't even know what this is, I don't even know what they want from us. They clearly don't want to fight us on an even playing field because they had their chance tonight to step into the ring with us on an even playing field and they didn't take it." Everyone nodded in agreement as they listened to Dean talk, or more like yell at Tom.

"They were miles and miles away and they stayed that way. So I don't really know….I don't know what they want. They call us disrespectful little kids, they started this whole thing. They disrespected us and their going to pay the price for it."

"You know what it is? You know what it is?" Seth stepped in quickly and boy was she glad he did. Dean was starting to sway and twitch as she spoke a clear sign that he was getting riled up the more he talked.

"You know the reason they stayed so far away and the reason they keep their distance when it's an even playing field?" Seth asked looking between his brothers. "Because they're afraid, they know that when it's three on three no one can hand with the Shield. Kane and the New Age Outlaws they had their day, but that day is long gone Tom. This…" Seth said putting up his fist and looking at it. "…is the new symbol of excellence."

"Come WrestleMania," Seth voice grew loud. "We put them out to pasture, they can't duck and dodge us anymore." Seth said giving Roman a slap on the chest.

Slowly Roman sauntered up to the mic. "The war ends when the corporate grandpas kneel at our feet and they beg for forgiveness, then we're going to look them in the eyes and we're going to put our boots square across their jaw."

Angel blinked at Roman's descriptive words. There certainly were some malas behind them, she could see it in his eyes and hear it in the tone of his voice. "Believe that….AND BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!"

She flinched as Roman screamed at Tom making both him and the camera made jump out of their skins.

"You scared him." Seth laughed. "He's so scared."

"Chump, he's a chump." Roman picked.

"Soulful but intimidating, I love when he gets like that." Dean smirked.

"Soulful?" She questioned. "Tom's not the only one that almost had a heart attack." She said grabbing at her chest for emphases.

Roman gave a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry about that Babygirl."

"God, warn a girl next time."

"Sure thing."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that there was no way that anyone was going to warn her next time. But this was just something she was going to have to live with being part of this team.

"We should head out to the hotel, so these two can get back to talking off each other clothes." Seth smirked as he smacked Roman away.

* * *

 **MissyMoxy: I know isn't he cute! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! It was really difficult to write because I wanted to be true to his character but at the same time i wanted to show a soft side to the man.**

 **Brookeworm3: I'm so glad that you liked the steaminess of it all. I was worried it wasn't enough.**

 **Skovko: Yeah, he's a good guy like that. Lol**

 **HugKnuckles: I'm so glad it was worth the wait! Writing has been hard for me and it's nice to hear. Thank you.**

 **Miss Shandi: Yeah I do the slow burn. Though they only have known enough for like two months so it's not that slow of a burn. Lol**

 **Labinnacslove: I thought it fit them. I didn't think that any thing else would work as a first date with Dean Ambrose.**

 **Canadice: Well I'm glad you like the story that much! Sorry that it took so long! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I know, I know, I know its been awhile. I'm so sorry. Please forgive the wait. I've had a lot to deal with this last couple of months. I promise not to make you wait like this again. But without farther delay. Chapter Fifty Two.**

 **Monday Night Raw: March 31, 2014**

* * *

"A vote?" Angel sighed as she walked backstage with one of the production team members. "That means that the WWE Universe gets to pick which of the members of the Shield gets to go up against Kane?"

"Yep." The man said as he looked down at the clip board that he was holding.

She let out a sigh, knowing that this was another way that Kane was trying to get a one up on the boys. Telling that they didn't have a match to begin with then having the fans vote for who they wanted to see fight made it that the Shield weren't be able to prepare as well as they would like to for the match.

"When will we find out about who the fans picked?" She asked hoping that it wasn't right before the start of the match, but when the man's face twisted slightly, she knew that they weren't going to be that lucky.

"I'm not sure." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going to guess the voting is going to go right up to the match."

 _Just as I thought._ She rubbed her eyes. "When are they going to break the news to the fans?"

"Again, I'm not sure, we're thinking about half way through the show." She heard the man whisper 'hopefully' under his breath. She felt bad for the man as the Shield weren't the only ones that were being thrown for a loop. He looked down once again at his clip board and sighed. "I'm going to say that we'll be telling the fans about the vote some around the match between the Rhodes Brothers and Fandango and Damien Sandow."

Nodding her head, Angel pulled out her phone and looked down at the time. "Does that mean there's enough time for us to do a quick promo?"

"I would say so." He said as he looked down at his watch. "As long as you get us the footage before the start of their match, then I think we'll be able to run it."

"Awesome! Thank you." She smiled at the man before making her way towards the locker room.

She couldn't believe just how much Kane was flexing his power. It was a half an hour before the show starts and apparently Kane had just decided that he was going to give one of the them a match after all. A one on one match against the Devil's Favorite Demon himself. However instead of just picking whoever he wanted to fight, he made it that the fans were going to get to vote on which member of the Shield got the opportunity. Which she found puzzling, because this put both Kane and the Shield at a disadvantage. Not knowing how you were going up against until the start of the match was hard. It meant that you couldn't get physically or mentally prepared for the fight. _He must have something up his sleeve._

Knocking on the locker room door, Angel quickly made her way into the room and through the small crowd that were still getting ready for the show. She scanned the room finding all three of the men looking board out of their minds sitting in the far corner of the room; away from everyone else.

She got the whole rooms attention by giving a clap of her hands, which wasn't really what she wanted but hey she got the boys attention too so whatever. "Change of plans." She gave them a smile. "We have a match."

Seth looked up at her. "When did that happen?"

"Just now." She said trying to sound excited.

Roman leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Whose it against?"

"Kane."

"Kane?" All three of them looked up at her in disbelief.

"A one of one against Kane."

"What's the catch?" Dean asked as he pushed himself away from the wall that he was leaning against.

In a moment her fake excitement fell as she turned towards him. "I'm so glad you asked. It's a WWE Vote."

"So, we won't know whose fighting Kane until right before the match."

"Well, it could be a whole lot worse." Seth sighed as he took down his pony tail.

"Yeah it could be, but it's still fucking annoying." Dean gritted through his teeth. "He's able to just snap his fingers and get what he wants."

Letting out a sigh, Angel gave her head a slight nod. She felt the same way; it was annoying that Kane could do pretty much anything that he wanted at a snap of the fingers. "We can't do anything about it but show Kane that even this won't affect us." She said trying to keep moral up at least a little bit.

"She's right." Roman said as he clapped Dean on the shoulder. "All we can do is get ready for the match."

"Why bother." Dean laughed. "We all know that Kane's going to make this match the Main Event, we have all fucking night…"

"So much for leaving early so we can catch a bit of shut eye before we have to catch our flight in the morning." Seth mumbled as he ripped through his things.

"I know that you're all pissed off about this match, but I have something that might help vent some of that anger." Angel gave a small smile.

"Yeah?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Is it a punching bag with Kane's face on it?" Dean asked.

"Noooo." She shook her head. "But second best. A promo!"

 **D.D.D.**

Dean pursed his lips together as he looked at Angel. He knew that she was trying to get their spirts up and normally a chance to trash talk someone would at least put a small smirk on his face but this time he just didn't feel like it. It was less than a week before WrestleMania and Kane was still playing around with them. "No offence Angel, but I don't really feel like doing a promo, right now."

A small frown appeared on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…I just thought that you would want to get a word in about this vote match. And you know this is our last time to say anything about WrestleMania."

He felt bad when her voice started to turn into a mumble. Rubbing his face, Dean gave a nod of his head. As much as he didn't feel like it, she was right this was their last show before WrestleMania. After tonight they had to catch their flight to New Orleans and from there the rest of the week was going to be interviews and fan meet ups. They weren't even going to make it to Smackdown because of their busy schedule.

"She's right." Roman nodded his head. "One last promo for the road."

"Alright, let's do it." Dean couldn't help but to notice the way she perked up.

"Well if we're going to do it, then hurry up and get ready. We have to give production the file before they announce the vote match."

"Easy." Roman smirked. "Dark hallway, camera, the four of us, and some ominous words. One shot, one take; it's in the bag."

 **…**

A few minutes later they were in a dark hallway on the far end of the arena with Angel standing in front of them with the camera that the production crew lent her. As Angel got things set up, Dean stood there fixing the tape that was around his wrist, while Roman and Seth stood next to him; none of them said a word. Not that they needed to. The three of them were pretty good at bouncing off each other and against each other's energies.

Though right now the energy that was spending in the small dark lit area was one that most wouldn't want to mess with. In fact, they had scared the shit out of the production crew then they went to pick up the camera. But this was the feeling that they needed going into the biggest show of the year. They needed to be aggressive, intimidating, and powerful. They needed to show Kane and the New Age Outlaws that they aren't scared of them and that when you mess with the Shield you're in for a bad time.

"We're good to go." Angel sighed as she readjusted the camera on her shoulder. "Where are we starting?" She took a step back.

"On the three of us." Seth said as he strapped on his glove. "I'll take reign after that."

Making sure everyone was good with the plan, Angel counted down before hitting record and point at Seth. Dean stepped up so that he was in toe with Seth and Roman, though he turned slightly so that he wasn't facing the camera. Out of the corner of his eye he saw as Seth reached out and grabbed the front of the camera giving it a small jerk before he spoke.

"You know honestly guys, I almost feel bad for Kane. I mean look at this, it's likes murders' row back here." Seth and Roman gave a chuckle as Seth moved the camera to show off all three of them. "At the end of the day it doesn't matter which one of us wins this 'app' vote, Kane is in a bad way. And if his little geriatric sidekicks the New Age Outlaws want to get involved. They're going to find out why we call this…." Seth let go of the camera and held up his fist. "…the new symbol of excellence."

As Seth emphasis his fist again and Dean took the hint that the man was done with his part and reached out to grab the camera. "The important thing to remember here…" He started as he slowly moved the camera towards him. "We never disrespected Kane….Kane and now the New Age Outlaws disrespected us, when they disrespected this." He put out his fist just like Seth did. "What this represents." With each word he realized that he was getting more railed up then he wanted but he couldn't help it. The more that he thought about what Kane and the Outlaws did the more his blood started to boil.

"At WrestleMania…." He said trying to calm "…in six day we're going to treat those kids a lesson on ATTIUDED!"

"Learn that lesson…" Roman took over. "…Spread the word. Tell anyone that will listen. The Shield is NOT to be messed with." And like the end of all their promo's Roman raised his arm up for the fist bump. Which hesitation both Dean and Seth joined in, while Angel moved to get the shot.

"That's a wrap." Angel said after holding on the shot of their fist bump for a bit.

"See didn't I tell you that, one shot; one take." Roman said with a proud look on his face.

Seth chuckled. "You can't get better performances."

Dean shook his head at his friend and turned towards Angel who was slowly removing the camera from her shoulder. "Yeah, you guys did well, but did you have to scream I almost dropped the camera?" She let out a huge sighed as she gave her shoulder a roll.

"Sorry Babygirl."

Angel rolled her eyes at Roman. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this back to production." She gave a small laugh. "Oh, and this time, could you not scare everyone in the production room this time?"

"We can't promise that. I mean look at us." Seth said pointing at himself up and down.

Even as Angel shook her head, Dean could see that she was trying to stop herself from laughing as she turned away and started down the hall. "Well maybe it would be a good idea if I go alone."

All three of them gave a small chuckle as they followed her out of the back hallway. As they walked, he could hear the two men behind him whispering back and forth before looking up at him. "What?" Dean almost regretted asking as soon as he did.

"Aren't you going to be a good boyfriend and carry that big heavy camera for Angel?" Seth said as a huge smirk appeared on his face.

 _Here it comes._ Dean let out a sigh. Ever since they found out about him and Angel going on their date, Roman and Seth, mostly Seth hadn't let it go. They were as bad as high school girls who just found out their friend had a crush. Or at least the high school girls he had seen on TV. Although for most of the day today they hadn't said anything, and he was shocked that they lasted this long.

"Why don't I go and shove that camera up your ass?"

"Wow, someone is testy." Seth chuckled. "I was just trying to help you be a good boyfriend."

Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention away from the man who was really starting to get on his nerves. Though as his eyes landed on Angel who was still a few sets ahead of them he let out another sigh. _She doesn't need help._ She had carried one of those cameras many times and never had a problem with it. _If it was too heavy for her, she would say something._ He tried to convince himself.

 _Damn it._ He let out a groan as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ignoring the snickers, he heard come from the peanut gallery behind him, he made his way up to walk in line with Angel. "Need help?" He asked through his clenched teeth.

"Huh?" She blinked as she turned and looked up at him.

"I asked if you needed help…" He pointed towards the camera.

Her eyes followed his finger. "Oh!" She gave her head a shake. "No, no. It's not that heavy." She said as she brought the camera up to her chest as if she was proving her point. "But thanks for asking." She smiled at him.

Dean felt his jaw tick as he heard Seth laugh behind them. "Did I miss something?" Angel asked as she turned and looked at Seth.

"No." Dean said as he glared over his shoulder. Though much to his dismay Seth didn't heed the warning.

"You didn't miss anything." Seth said with that smug smirk still on his face. "Dean was just trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Oh." Angel gave a nod of her head. He could practically see the wheels in her head stop as the small on her face feel and her face become almost completely blank.

"I think we broke her." Roman chuckled. Dean had to take a deep breath to shop himself from yelling at the two men who were still laughing.

"Do you think it was the word 'boyfriend'?" Seth asked.

"No, it was the word 'good'." Dean gritted his teeth.

"Could be." Roman nodded his head "I mean the word good and you don't really go together."

"So, how are we going to bring her back?" Seth walked to them. "Got any ideas 'boyfriend'?"

"Yeah, how about you stop _trying_ to break her?" Dean glared at him as he put his hand on Angel's shoulder. When she didn't respond to it, he exhaled. "Angel." He called as he leaned down in front of her face. Once their eyes met, hers seemed to flicker. "Angel?"

"Huh?" She gave a shake of her head. "Sorry, I was spacing out." A blush found it's way on her face.

"Yeah we noticed." Seth chuckled.

Angel looked back at Seth or a moment before turning his attention towards him. Her eyes widened and the blush reddened as she took a step backwards. "Oh, um…I'm going to…" She scrabbled as she learned her throat and looked down at the camera in her hands. "I'm going to….I'm going to take this to production. Yep" He would never admit it, not to her or his brothers but he enjoyed watching her get all flustered. It was cute.

Seth gave one final laugh as Angel started down the hallway. "She's really something." He said as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook Seth's hand off. "She's not the only one that is…something…" _An asshole._

That just made the smile on Seth's face grow. "Well, since we have some time, I'm going to get some food. Want anything?" He changed the topic quickly.

"Nah, I'm good." Roman said as Dean just shook his head.

"Alright, see you after I get some chow." Seth left them alone.

Dean took a huge breath as he let his eyes close. God sometimes he just wanted to punch Seth in the face. He knew he should be used to this. All three of them liked to pick on the each other. Whether it be about Roman and his family; how is voice seemed to lower when he talked to Galina or how he goes into 'daddy' mode; or when Seth gets lovely dovey with Leighla his girlfriend. It shouldn't surprise him that they were getting on him about Angel.

He heard Roman clear his throat. "So, you and Angel?"

Dean's eyes slowly opened as he turned towards his best friend. "I was starting to wonder if we were ever going to have this talk."

Roman shrugged his shoulders before he placed his hands in his belt lone ranger style. "We were busy…" He let out a sigh. "And I was giving you some time."

"Giving me some time?" Dean raised a brow.

Roman looked down at the ground. "You know, to make sure that your relationship wasn't going to change."

He didn't fault Roman for thinking that way; he wasn't known for having long relationship, or any relationship for that matter. But for some reason it still pissed him off, or maybe it was because he was already pissed off? "Well it didn't."

Roman gave a nod of his head, before leaning against what looked like scaffolding. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just still baffled by the fact that you and Angel…"

"You don't think that the person that is the most confused by all this is me?" He mumbled.

Roman gave a very soft chuckle. "I'm sure."

For a bit of time both men stood there across the hall from each other and just stared at each other. The silence made Dean twitchy, he wanted to know what his best friend was about to say. Wanted to know what the man was thinking.

It was almost a pleasurable relief when Roman finally spoke again. "Are you sure about this?"

 _I'm I sure about this?_ Dean thought about it. Was he sure about this and Angel's relationship? Was he? "Honestly, I'm not sure." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack of gum that he carried with him and stuck a piece in his mouth. "The only thing that I'm sure of it that Angel has somehow joined the list of important people in my life and that I love being around her." He said chomping on gum. "When I'm away from her…when she's not with me I feel like something is missing…"

A smile came to Roman's face, as he nodded his head. "Well…" He adjusted his stance. "I care about both you and Angel, and I don't want to see either of you hurt." Roman said. "But, even though you're my best friend, if you hurt her; I will kick your ass."

"Good."

 **A.A.A**

Angel stared at the TV in the gorilla as Jerry Lawler got into the ring. They were about two show which member of the Shield won the vote and was going to go up against Kane for the match that was next. She glanced over shoulder to see all three boys looking ready to go as they waited for the news.

"Well it to find out who you the WWE Universe voted for in this WWE app vote. We going to see who the opponent for Kane is tonight. Is it Seth Rollins? Dean Ambrose? Or is it Roman Reigns?" He said as the camera turned to point at the titantron. "A drumroll please!"

 _Come on._ She said waiting for the drumroll to end. When it finally did and the screen changed it showed that Roman had eighty percent of the vote, meaning that he was going to be the one to face Kane.

"The fans want you, my man." Seth laughed as he clapped Roman on the shoulder.

"Go give him a few good hits for me." Dean said as he did the same.

Roman nodded his head and grabbed his vest with s smirk on his face. "Alright, I guess I shoulder head up top."

"You want me to come out with you?" Angel asked.

Roman looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, even though it's a one on one we still got to worry about the New Age Outlaws and I wouldn't want you to be ring side alone." He said as he gave her a wink. "Plus, I think someone might worry about you." He said nodding his head towards Dean who wasn't paying attention.

Her face grew warm and she shook her head. "Well go get him."

"Will do." He walked passed her and made his way with the security members towards the top entrance.

After Roman disappeared from the gorilla she turned her attention back toward the two men behind her and gave a half hearted smile. "How are you guys feeling?" She asked. She hoped the boys didn't take the fact that the fans really wanted Roman to take on Kane. Eighty percent for Roman, eleven percent for Seth and nine percent for Dean. There was a huge gap between the two.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"About the app vote?"

"Oh." Dean shook his head. "Do you think we really care about what the fans voted? We're the Shield, with one you get all." He said giving a smirk to Seth.

"You guys have something up your sleeves, don't you?" She asked as their theme song echoed on the TV behind her.

"They don't call me the architect for nothing." Seth winked at her as they turned their attention back towards the screen.

Roman was making his way down the steps looking a little more brutal then normal. Maybe that was because he was without his brothers or maybe that was just how he looked on camera. It has been a little while since she had to watch him on the TV. When he got to the ring the program when to commercial.

"So, what are you thinking architect?" She asked.

"This is Kane we're talking about, right?" Seth sighed. "There is no way that this isn't some sort of set up. Less then a week before WrestleMania and he wants to give one of us an opportunity? Yeah right."

Dean popped piece of gum that he was chewing. "We figure that the New Age Outlaws are going to be up to something." He said as he threw his arm around her shoulders and made her turn away from the TV.

As Dean led her out of the gorilla with Seth following behind them, two thoughts ran through her mind one was 'why the heck they were leaving the gorilla if Roman was about to have a match' and the other was just the word 'boyfriend'. Though even since earlier tonight she hadn't been able to get the word out of her head. _Boyfriend._ She glanced up at Dean. _Is Dean Ambrose my boyfriend?_ No? Yes? Kind of? They did go out on a date and had been secretly meeting up and kissing… but that didn't mean that he was her boyfriend. Did it?

When they finally stopped again, they were in the hallway just next to the gorilla, kind of out of the way and more or less hidden. That's when she put two and two together. They didn't want to be seen my Kane or the New Age Outlaws.

Just then as loud eruption that was Kane's entrance hit. She wished that she could see the match better but she could hear JBL, Cole and Lawler bickering. It was only a few minutes and she heard Roman scream out in a battle cry; not the one that symbolized this spear was coming but just a battle cry that sounded like he was really angry.

"Lookie, lookie." Dean said as his arm finally dropped from her shoulders.

She glanced over towards where was facing to see Billy Gunn and Road Dogg turning into the gorilla, just as Seth planned.

"Give them a moment." Seth said holding his arm out to stop Dean. "Let them make it out to the ramp at least.

Beside her she could feel Dean getting edgy the man gave his knuckles a crack and started to jump around, she knew that he was going to last much longer.

"Let's go." Seth said just as she thought Dean was going to snap. Slowly but with purpose both men started back towards the gorilla. She couldn't keep up with their long strides they were already head out to the stage before she could even remotely catch up, which was ok with her as she watched them race down and plow right into the Outlaws.

Slowing her pace to a crawl she watched as Seth and Dean laid in on the two men. Hit after hit until Dean threw Road Dogg into the barricade and Seth kicked Billy Gunn to the ground. Even with both men down, they didn't stop.

Though as she watched the mayhem that was unfolding before her, her attention was suddenly brought up to the ring where Roman turned to face Kane who was coming after him with a mean right hook. Though Roman was able to duck under it and land a Superman Punch right to the man's head.

Kane was down and Dean and Seth took off into the ring.

"Wow. Wow. Get out!" The ref yelled at the two men who clearly weren't listening to them.

This was the plan all along. Angel realized as she watched Roman moved around Kane until they had him surrounded.

Carefully stepping over the two men who were rolling around on the floor, she made her way towards the steel steps closest to the ramp. Hoping up on the second one she stood there holding onto the steel pole as all three men eyed up Kane.

Much to her surprise it wasn't Dean who made the first move; nope it was Seth. The man raced into the middle and stamped on Kane which was the catalyst for all hell to break out. Dean and Roman joined Seth and the three of them kicked and stamped Kane who was defenseless to do anything.

Biting her lip, she grabbed onto the ropes as she watched the carnage before her. She almost felt bad for Kane. Almost. Though after a little bit of time the chaos slowed, and she heard Dean yell for them to get him up and Roman called for the triple powerbomb.

All of a sudden Seth let go of Kane and quickly his way towards the ropes, jumping up and hitting Road Dogg who had climbed up onto the apron without her realizing; Dean then took out Billy Gunn. She smirked as she looked at the two men that went tumbling to the floor before turning back to see Seth and Dean trying to manhandle Kane again.

Though as they got Kane up on his feet, Billy Gunn jumped back up and grabbed Kane's leg pulling him down and out through the ropes. Which the boys weren't too happy with as they raced to snatch him back. Just barely missing.

Knowing that this was over, Angel ducked into the ring and made her way towards the boys. "You running?" Roman called after them as they back their way up the ramp. Trying not to get trampled by Seth who was pacing around the ring, she walked up between Dean who was leaning through the first and second rope and Roman.

"They won't be able to run at WrestleMania." She said looking up at Roman.

"Damn right." Roman said not looking away from the trio that were slowly making their way up the ramp.

Dean suddenly pushed himself off the ropes and started to race back and forth throwing his arms around and yelling and shouting words that she could only understand half of. As he came back around, she had to duck under her his arm.

Shaking her head and giving a little laugh at Dean, she happened to glance over her shoulder and look up at the huge WrestleMania sign that hung overhead. _WrestleMania Here we come._

* * *

 **Brookeworm3: They are cute and I'm glad that you think so too. Well don't die just yet more cuteness is on its way! Sorry about the wait**

 **Skovko: Yeah they are acting like teenage girls but I think that they would and do. Sorry about the wait**

 **Labinnacslove: Aren't they adorable! They will get some alone time really soon! Promise. I"m so sorry about the wait**

 **Canadice: Well ripping of clothes might be happening sometime soon. I'm sorry about the torture and the wait.**

 **MissyMoxy: Don't feel bad, they only tease her because they care. And are you sure it's just to save some money, that they should room together? Oh and you might get your wish sooner then you think! Sorry about the wait.**

 **Guest: Whoever you are! I'm so sorry about the wait. Here is the update.**

 **Honeygirl1998: I updated. I'm sorry about the wait. I'm so glad that you like the story. Thank you for commenting/reviewing.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Welcome to Chapter Fifty Three!**

 **April 1, 2014**

* * *

Angel yawned as she walked through the lobby doors of the hotel. After Monday Night Raw last night, she couldn't fall asleep due to worrying about everything she still had to do for WrestleMania. When she finally did manage to sleep, she only got about two hours due to the fact that they had a really early flight. Then there was the flight; three hours smashed up between Roman and Dean who both took up basically one and a half seats themselves on a plan.

Letting out a sigh she pulled her suitcase that had both her purse and her duffle strapped to it and made her way over to the front desk. All there was left to do today was check in, unpack, get dressed and then go to the Mercedes-Benz Superdrome and half their interview with Michael Cole. That was it. Then she could sleep the rest of the away.

"Welcome." The lady behind the front desk smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi there." Angel said giving the best tired smile she could. "I'm here to check in."

"Name?"

"It should be under Angel Miles."

The lady clicked around on the computer a bit and nodded her head. "May I see ID and a card to hold the charge." Angel nodded and did what the lady asked. "Alright here we have two adjoining rooms. Both on the tenth floor. How many keys will you be needing?"

"Two for one and three or the other if possible." She always tried to have an extra key for both rooms even though they were adjoining, if one of them lost their key or if she had to desperately get into one of the rooms she would have a key on hand.

"Does it matter which room gets the three?"

"Not at all."

After a small bit of time, the lady handed her the five keys. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Angel blinked as the lady just stared at her. "Oh um…There should be one more room under my name. A single." She had gotten a single room because Renee was rooming with her boyfriend Jon who was spending WrestleMania week with her.

"Um… I'm sorry but I don't see another room under your name." The lady said looking apologetic. "Is there another name it might be under?"

"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins or Roman Reigns." She said knowing that she added the boys names to the listing just incase as well.

"Nope sorry."

Angel's heart sank as she heads the words come from the lady's mouth. "I'm guessing since its WrestleMania week you don't have any rooms that I could last minute book?" The lady just shook her head. "Well thank you anyway." She said turning away from the front desk.

It wasn't a huge problem that there wasn't a room for her. The guys did get two double rooms meaning there was a bed for her. Only problem is she knew what was going to happen as soon as she told them about the situation. She could practically see the smirks on Seth and Roman's faces as they insisted that she rooms with Dean.

Her eyes landed on the man who was leading against the back of the couch that sat in the lobby, he still had his earbuds in his ear from the ride over from the airport. If it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing jeans, she would have thought the man had just woken up. He was hearing a black T-shirt and his Shield hoodie under his leather jacket, while his hair was wilder then normal and had a very calm look on his face. A look that she was sure was going to change.

"So, I've got our room keys." She smiled as he walked up to the three men. Seth and Roman nodded and grabbed their stuff, while Dean pulled out one side of his headphones. "Though I got some bad news."

"What's up?" Roman looked down at her puzzled.

"Apparently my room didn't get booked." She mumbled looking down at the ground. _Here it comes._

"Your room didn't get booked?" Seth repeated what she said. She could already hear the smirk that was working its way onto her face. "Well that's ok, you can just room with Dean. I'm sure he won't mind. Huh Dean?"

Hesitantly she looked up through bangs and the man who was looking right back at her with pursed lips. "I don't mind."

"There we go problem solved." Seth clapped his hands.

She nods her head and hands out the keys like normal keeping two of the keys for herself before making her way towards the elevator. _Don't panic._ She told herself as the beetterflies started up in her stomach. _Hello old friends._

As all three men piled into the elevator, she turned hers attention back to floor. By the time they reached the tenth floor she had realized that if she turned her head just right, she could make the carpet pattern into a flower.

The elevator doors opened and the four of them pushed out of lift and walked down to the floor until they found their rooms side by side. Roman and Seth stopped at the first door and Dean and her at the second.

As she watched Dean put his key up to the door, her heart started to race. _Don't panic. You're an adult. What's wrong with sharing a room…._ Dean pushed the door open wide and stepped aside to let her go through.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she quickly made her way into the room. She didn't want him to see her face. She knew it was a red as red could be and she knew as soon as he saw it, he would call her out on it; Seth and Roman weren't the only one who liked to pick on her. Her eyes danced around the room as if she was expecting something different, though it was just another hotel room. Two beds in the middle of the room. A small table at one corner. On the front wall was a tv and tv stand. Then there were three doors in the room, one was the one that attached their room to Roman and Seth and the other she knew was the bathroom.

Giving her head a shake, she scolded herself. What was she expecting? The honeymoon suit with the heart bed and flowers everywhere?

"Which side do you want?"

Practically jumping out of her sink she turned and faced Dean who was standing right behind her. "It…It doesn't matter."

"Then I'll take the left." He sighed as he rolled his stuff over and threw his bag onto the bed.

 _I'm so stupid._ She groaned as she did the same to the right side. She quickly unzipped her suitcase. He must think that she was so immature now?

A knock came from the door the connected the door room and she heard a grunt come from Dean as he walked over and unlocked their side. "Hey, are we getting fully suited up for the interview or what?" Seth asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"No." Angel shook her head. "They said you can just wear something Shield related, like your hoodies or if you have a shirt that's fine."

"Alright cool." He said disappearing in their room. She heard him relying the information to Roman.

"Do you need something to wear?" Dean asked as he let the door shut but didn't lock it.

"Nope." She said as she looked down into the suit case. "They gave me a hoodie yesterday!" She said happily pulling out said hoodie to show off.

A small snicker came from the man as he nodded his head. "Then once idiot one and two get ready we can head out."

"Yep." She agreed. "Though I think you should brush your hair."

Dean looked up like he was trying to see his hair on the top of his head. "What's wrong with my hair."

"It looks like you have bedhead."

"That's probably because I didn't brush it when I got up." He sighed running his fingers through his curly locks. "There that's as good as it's going to get."

She couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes at him. "Fine if you want to look like that on tv be my guest." She told him as she took her toiletry bag into the bathroom. For the first time in a long while she was actually unpacking her bag. They were going to in one spot for almost a whole week.

"I've looked worse darling."

Her heart skipped a beat at the pet name. Swallowing the lump that was in her throat she tried to push back the blush that was on her face as she made her way back out of the bathroom. "I'm…I'm sure you have." She gave a nervous laugh.

 **D.D.D**

Dean let out a sigh of relief when they finally left the hotel and got into the car to make their way to the superdome. God, he had just had the most awkward twenty minutes he had ever had in his life. And he had had a lot of them.

After Seth had volunteered him to share a room with Angel, his body had been so tense that he was now hurting all over. He wasn't upset that he had to share the room with her, no it was just the opposite. Its just now he had to control himself and that was easier said then done. God help him….and her.

They arrived at the superdome and were quickly rushed into a small room at the far end of the place. Apparently, they weren't allowed to see the arena yet. That way there was no chance for them to leak what it looks like on the internet. Well they didn't have to worry about him at least, he wasn't on the internet.

"Alright." The Tom Phillips cam came over to greet them. "I'm Are we ready to begin?" He asked as he gestured over to the three chairs that sat in the middle of cameras and lights.

"We're missing a chair." Roman pointed out.

"Huh?" Tom questioned.

"Tom." Seth shook his head at the man as he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "How many people who do you see?"

Tom's eyes bounced from each of them back to Seth. "Four."

"Then why are there only three chairs?"

Dean could hear the man swallow as he turned around and yelled for one more chair. "I'll get this fixed." He said quickly walking away.

"You didn't need to do that." Angel sighed.

"Yeah we did." Dean turned and looked at her. "There's four of us, so we need four chairs. Unless you were planning on sitting on someone's lap?"

Her eyes widened and that pink tone filled her cheeks. "I…um.." She stuttered.

"We're ready!" Tom called over from in front of the place that now sat four chairs.

"Shall we." Seth said as he made his way over toward the man.

"Go…Go ahead and have a seat." Tom said looking like he was about to wet his pants.

"Tom." Seth snickered. "Relax. We don't might." He took the farthest right chair. "I mean Dean does, but he had all his shots."

Dean smirked as he turned towards Tom and gave the man a wink, before taking the farthest left seat, leaving the middle two for Roman and Angel. Not even hesitating Angel jumped up on the seat closest to him while Roman took the one next to Seth.

Dean heard Angel take a deep breath beside him and tell herself that she got this and he had to stop himself from smiling as the camera crew said they were good to go.

"Alright," Tom said as he looked down at his notes. "Let's talk about your debut?"

"Whose ours or Angel's?" Roman laughed as he started. "Are Debut in WWE, I mean…" He paused. "Hands down it was awesome."

Dean nodded his head as he agreed with the big guy. "It was like oh ok… get it...we're here. Even if we uh…if we got hit by a bus or something…you know… going out of the arena that night you can't ever take it away..." He said making everyone laugh. "We made it to the WWE for at least one night."

"We were with one job to do and I think we got it down pretty well, if I do say so myself." Seth finished.

"God, I remember watching your debut." Angel spoke up. "It was jaw dropping. No one knew was happening, all they knew was here were these three men, that if you never watched NXT or FCW you wouldn't know who they were, and they just took over the entire show." She whistled and shook her head.

"There was only one problem." Roman said as he looked from Seth to Dean. "Turtlenecks."

 _Oh no._ Dean had to stop himself from groaning as Roman mentioned the turtlenecks. "I think if we really committed to that, then we could have really popularized turtlenecks."

"What?" Angel laughed. "No way."

"We looked good." Seth added.

Both Angel and Roman started laughing.

"Like an urban assault kind of way."

"Yeah we looked good. We made those turtlenecks work, for two days."

Dean couldn't stop the smirk on his face as he looked at Angel. "What you didn't like the turtlenecks?" He asked her.

"I mean…" She bit her lip. "Honestly…no."

"Atta girl." Roman cackled as she twisted up her face in disgust.

Tom nodded his head as he looked down at his notes again. "What do you think about your entrance?"

"I think the entrance as helped to create our identity a little bit." Seth answered. "The first time we came out, we came out throw the crowd and you could just see the sea of humanity around you and feel electricity like you never felt in your life."

"Yeah." Roman smacked Seth's leg. "And I feel like it's the crowd's entrance too. It's a chance for people to get up close and be with us."

"And I think we carry that into the ring with us. I really think its like part of the mystic, part of the Shield." Seth added.

"Oh yeah it's part of the Shield." Angel said. "I mean your voices are the first thing that everyone hears because we come out through the crowd. And once they hear it its gets them going. God it's a rush."

Dean nodded his head. "No matter how tired you are you're in the middle of…." He tried to find the word he was looking for. "…thousands of people. It on." He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Angel, making her giggle.

"Behave." Roman whispered over Angel's head. Dean locked eyes with the man and gave a pop of his gum.

"What is the Shield." Tom asked.

Seth inhaled sharply as he turned and looked at them. "Man, what is the Shield? That's really hard to answer." A small smile appeared on his face. "You could say that it is, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Angel Miles and Dean Ambrose. And you can say that its and organization design to protect from injustice but its like show much more then that." When he finished, he turned his head and looked at Roman.

"I feel like it's a pact to be better then everybody else and that what we live by. This is an organization to push the level." He said rising his hand up. "You know, to raise the bar."

 _What is the Shield?_ Dean asked himself as he looked at his two brothers that were looking back at him. "Call it whatever you want. Its for justice or its for this or for that and try to put a label on it. But it's the people that is involved. We're all of the opinion that this is ours for the taking and some stuff needs to change and come guys need to get…" He started to act like he was kick something. "..shoved over a little bit and kicked out of their spots. We're one hundred percent in this together and screw everybody and we're taking over this business. Because somebodies got to" The words started to pour out of him before he could stop them and he didn't know where they were coming from. "And uh…together we are so much stronger."

"That is justice, I mean that is WWE Universe Justice right there." Roman added.

"What do you think Angel?" Tom asked once everyone was done.

"Oh!" Angel gasped as she looked up at Tom. "I'm sorry. I was just so into their answers I forgot I was suppose to." She readjusted her spot in her chair. "The Shield to me….It's a family." Dean smiled as he listened to her. "These three men here are my family and I hope I'm theirs…"

"Yep."

"Oh course." Roman and Seth answered her verbally and all Dean could do was nod his head. Family. She hit the nail on the head. That's what the Shield was.

"So we talked about it as a whole, but let's go one by one and talk about each person in the Shield. Starting with Seth." Ton said scribbling something on his notes.

"Oh, we have to say something about each other?" Roman said looking up in the air. "Can we think about it first."

"Sure."

 **A.A.A**

"Seth always, he like a master chess player…" Dean was the first one to speak up. "…we may not be looking past point b he's already looking at c, d, e, f, and g."

"He really is the architect of the Shield." Roman nodded.

So true. "He always had something up his sleeve." Angel laughed. "And though he doesn't always tell you what it is, you can trust that he's got everyone's' back."

"You really can't blink when Seth's in the ring." Dean smirked. "If your looking at the back of Seth's head and somehow his toe is come up over his head and is hitting you in the face." Everyone laughed again. "He's like a ninja." _A ninja?_ Angel laughed as he looked up at Dean. "Pretty much Seth Rollins is a ninja."

"I'm cool with that." Seth laughed.

"Alright. Now let's talk about Dean."

Angel's heart seemed to skip a beat when she realized she was going to have to talk about Dean. _God, what am I going to say._ She didn't want to say too much that made people realize that there might be something more going on but at the same time she wanted everyone to know how much she respected him.

"Dean Ambrose…" Seth beat her to the punch. "…I think brings a…unpredictability to the Shield. He's got that element of chaos at all times." _He's not wrong._ "How are you going to game plan against a dude who's winning to claw your eyes out… you just can't game plan for that." Angel turned and looked Dean to see that he had almost a proud look on his face as Seth talked.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Tom. "People think that he's crazy, that he doesn't even know what he's doing. But none of that is truth." She felt her face starting to heat up. "Dean is smart, he's courageous, and he's willing to go farther and do things that others wouldn't even dare…"

"You know he's the corner stone of the Shield, if there's no Dean Ambrose there's no Shield."

She was so glad that Roman took over. She could have just rambled on forever if she really wanted to and she was scared of what she would say without realizing it. She hoped Dean liked what she said about him, but there was no way she was going to look up at him right now. Nope.

"Roman's turn."

"Roman Reigns brings, side from the chiseled jaw line and dashing leading man good looks and all that." Seth started making Roman blush and smirk at the same time. "He brings a good bit, a good bit of power. He's our clean up hitter."

"There are few athletes, that are built freak, raw, explosive athletes." Dean stepped in next. "You now he Mariano Rivera, he's the closer."

"Though he's not just the closer." Angel added. "He's our support, our defense, or offense. He's everything wrapped into one. Roman is a man who can put on whatever hat he wants to wear that day and wear is better then anyone."

"Aw thank you." Roman smiled at her.

"Alright and what about Angel?"

Angel's eyes widened, and her heart started to raise. Some part of her didn't think that they were going to have to talk about her. Well now she was nervous.

"Angel Miles." Roman was the one who started this time. "Angel is a surprise that we didn't know we needed. It's been the three of use for so long that when we added Angel we weren't sure what was going to happen but now I don't think any of us could see the Shield without her."

 _Can you say awkward._ She sighed as she bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, Angel has only been with us for a few months and yet she's become part of the team really faster then we did."

There was a pause and then she heard Dean clear his throat. "Angel…Angel." He paused again. "There is just something about Angel that make you feel at ease. When you get hit of the apron and she come over and checks on you its almost like the pain goes away. And not matter what you need she's always there to help. The Shield might have fallen apart way back when if it wasn't for her."

She couldn't stop her eyes from going wide as her head snapped up to Dean who was picking at something on his pants. She couldn't believe that the man just said all those sweet things about her in an interview. She was so embarrassed that it was overwhelming. The urge to put her face in her hands was so great that she decided to sit on them.

"But for all of us. There isn't loose a guy, add a guy. This is the Shield. That's how the situation works."

"Yeah I mean Angel was just a once in a life time thing." Seth laughed. "No one else is allowed in the Shield."

"We're really good and we're a team."

"Is their someone in WWE history that you would compare yourselves to?" Tom asked.

Seth shook his head. "We never went we want to be like those guys, we want to do what they did. We were like Nah we're going to break new ground, we're going to break the mold, we're going to do out thing. But if I had to liken us to anyone it would be the Four Horsemen, I hope that's a fair comparison."

"We're picking up where they left off." Dean added. "Just…blowing everyone out of the water and that's the Four Horsemen work ethic. This..." Dean held up for fingers like the Four Horsemen use to do. "Is the symbol of excellence. And now this…" He put up his fist. "Is the symbol of excellence."

"This group is going to bust our ass every single day; we're going to work hard, we're going to get better."

As the boys talked about the Shield as a whole, it was like she couldn't get a word in edge wise and she was ok with that. Angel loved hearing how passionate they talked about the Shield and what they were going to do.

"There is a lot left to do. And we're doing it every single night, every single town. I mean we're just going upward."

"Ten years from now, I think when people look back and look at the Shield; the whole industry the whole company with be thankful that we left this place better then we found it." Roman finished.

"Now let's talk about WrestleMania."

"Last years WrestleMania, our first WrestleMania. How many times as a kid you dreamed of being a WrestleMania?" Dean asked.

"It's all I ever wanted to do." Seth looked almost as if he was going to cry. "To say that we were underdogs in that match is quite the understatement."

"It was our first WrestleMania and you only get one chance, so it could be your last WrestleMania."

"To capture a huge win like that in front of so many people it gives you a change to kind of immortalize yourself. To capture something that is timeless."

"Last year we were like the night eighty U.S. Olympic hockey team, a bunch of nobodies, going in sticking together, teamwork, trying to get a goal and that's what we did." Dean said making her laugh. "This year we're like the Yankees, Lakers, we're the Shield."

"Angel this is your first time going to WrestleMania, how does that make you feel." Tom asked.

"This is my first time going to WrestleMania." She nodded her head as she felt the beetterflies starting up at just thought of it. "I'm really excited. Its like a dream come true."

"Oh that's right this is your first time." Seth smirked. "She's a baby."

"Hey!" She blushed as she leaned over Roman too look at the man.

"Can we talk about your match this year."

"Yeah," Seth started this time. "We got ambushed that not something that happens very often. Kane had some uh…tricks up his sleeve and we paid the price for not being any of the wiser. " She could feel the shift in the air as the boys started to think about what happened to them. It was almost like someone opened a window and let the cool winter air in. "But at the end of the day he didn't get the job done. So we're still sitting here and we're talking about it and WrestleMania is coming up and we're still walking. So the boys are in trouble."

"Are a fan of the New Age Outlaws." Dean took his turn. "You know when I was a kid, it would be great to set them out to pasture in New Orleans, it's warm there all year round."

"We came in here, one goal in mind. Knock down door, kick everyone out of the way and run the show. They want to stand in our way. I don't care who they are, I don't care what kind of legacy they got. They got to go. Kane the New Age Outlaws…."

"You're done." Roman finished Seth's sentence. "You just made the biggest mistake Kane. You can't break us, we will bend but we'll never break."

"I think that we're good." Tom nodded his head.

"We're done?" Dean asked as he practically jumped up off his chair.

"You're done."  
"Thank god." He sighed as he quickly moved out of the lights. "I was about to combust under those lights."

Angel shook her head as she slowly got up out of her chair. "Thank you, Tom." She said as she shook the man's hand.

"Thank you." He smiled back at her before he got up and walked away.

"Well we can check that off our list." She turned towards the boys who were gulping down water the production crew gave them. "Thanks." Angel said as she took the one that she was being handed.

"What's next?" Roman asked as he dumped some of the water over his head.

"Nothing else today. Tomorrow, Roman you have a meet and greet."

"That means we can chill and enjoy our time." Seth said almost sounding like a kid in a toy store.

"Yeah, but don't get too crazy." She warned him.

"I say first we head back to the hotel, then we go paint the town red?" Roman purposed.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Dean smirked.

"Oh, you know raise some hell and what not."

"So the usual."

Angel let out a sigh as she went to follow the boys out of the arena, though just as she was about to get to door to the garage, she heard someone call her name. "Angel!"

She turned around to Racheal Hanson, a member of the costuming team. "They Racheal what's up?"

"We wanted to know if you got anything special for the Shield to wear one Sunday?"

"Something special?"

Racheal cocked her head. "I'm sure you've watch WrestleMania before."

"Yeah, I have." _Since I was little._

"And you didn't realize how people normally wear different outfit then their normal ones?"

"But the Shield always wears their tactical vest and what not?"

"Yeah but maybe, we could ad something special to them." Racheal sighed. "Like a helmet or a mask or something."

"Yeah…I'll look around for something."

"Ok, let us know." She waved as she bounced off.

 _Great._ She never even thought about getting the Shield something special to wear, why would she. They always wore the same things; how could you add to a tactical vest and black cargo pants? _A mask?_ She sighed as she made her way out into the garage where the boys were already in the car waiting for her.

"What, on earth took you so long?" Seth asked as she got in the backseat with Roman.

"Costuming wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh?" Roman raised a brow. "Are you getting another new vest."

"No, I was apparently supposed to get you guys something special to wear for the show."

"Something special?" Dean questioned. "What the hell does that mean."

"I asked the same thing." She told him. "Looks like while you guys paint the town red I have to go shopping."

"Want us to come with?" Seth asked as he pulled out of the arena.

"Nah." She said pulling out her phone. "You guys go and have fun." She said as she flipped through her messages until she found Renee's number. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

* * *

 **ClariLpZ: You are so welcome for the update. I'm hope you like the story so far!**

 **Labinnacslove: There is a lot of teasing and yes they are going to learn at WrestleMania. Thank you it's good to be back.**

 **Skovko: Oh Yeah. I hope you enjoy that popcorn!**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: I'm glad that you think so! I hope your enjoying the story!**

 **Brookeworm3: Happy 2019! They do make a good couple and broken Angel is like me when Dean turned. Lol**

 **MissyMoxy: He is the little brother that annoys everyone! I'm glad that you liked the chapter!**

 **Canadice: I did update! Thank you for worrying about me and I'm sorry that I made you worry! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Alright here is the chapter you ALL have been waiting for. Chapter Fifty Four. This was so hard to write so go easy on me. I hope you like it.**

 **Tuesday: April 1, 2014**

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming with me." Angel sighed as Renee and her walked into the third story of their trip to find something 'special' for the Shield.

"Don't worry about it, I was just cooped up in my room watching TV." She said as she looked into the glass case that held many interesting pieces of jewelry in it.

"I thought that I was pulling you away from Jon."

Renee shook her head. "Nah, Jon's not coming until tomorrow morning." She pushed herself away from the glass case. "So, what are we looking for?"

Angel let out a sigh, as she went through a rack of some of the strangest shirts that she had ever seen. "I'm not sure." She said as she passed a Hawaiian shirt with cats on it. "How can you fancy up a swat uniform? Racheal said maybe a helmet or a mask."

Renee laughed. "I mean why not just give them riot shields if want to go that way."

"Let's not and say we didn't" Angel cringed as she thought about the boys carrying riot shields to the ring.

"Oh! I see something I'm buying." Renee said pulling up a sequence jacket from one of the racks.

"Why am I not surprised." She laughed as Renee quickly tried on the jacket and somehow the woman made the thing look good.

"You like?" Renee said as she did a little twirl.

"Only on you."

Renee gave a smile and quickly took the jacket off an threw it over her shoulder. "So…How was your weekend, you know since Roman and Seth know about you and Dean now?" Renee asked as she pulled out another shirt and held it against the jacket.

Angel let out a long exhale as she moved to other rack of clothing. "It went exactly as you think it went. With Seth and Roman nonstop picked on us."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from them." She laughed. "Oh look!" She gasped. "Pom poms!" Renee almost shrieked as she pulled out a shirt that had random yellow pom poms scattered around them.

"Ew." Angel twisted her face. "That shouldn't exist."

"No, it really shouldn't." Renee agreed putting the shirt back. "With the boys, I'm guessing you didn't get any alone time with Dean."

She couldn't help the sigh that came from her as she said. "Not at all." But who could blame her?

Renee shook her head. "Well at last you have a whole week with him now , hopefully you get some alone time."

"Though I might be getting more then I bargained for." Angel said biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Renee looked up from the pile of random clothes that she had stacked up.

"Well, my room apparently didn't get booked so I have to share one of the rooms with the boy. And you can just guess who Seth and Roman instantly pushed to be my roommate."

Renee almost tripped over herself as her mouth fell to the floor. "You and Dean are sharing a room?" There a pause as if she was processing what that meant, then just as Angel feared a huge smirk came to the woman's face.

"No! Don't." Angel scolded her. "Don't go there."

"Go where?"

"I see the look on your face." Angel told her as the mindlessly walked around the store. "Don't even start."

"Oh, come on, Angel!" Renee rushed over. "This is your chance."

"My chance?"

"You said that your date went well, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not saying to get naked and jump in the man's bed but maybe take the opportunity to you know 'get to know' him."

A blushed instantly filled Angel's face, as she realized what Renee meant when she said to 'get to know him'. "I…I" She quickly looked away, not wanting Renee to see how just the idea of what she was saying got her all flushed.

However, when she turned her head something caught her eye. Hanging off the wall from behind the counter and she saw a black half mask. Cocking her head, Angel tried to picture one of the boys wearing it. "What about this?" She pointed up at the mask.

Renee quickly came up behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "The mask? It looks a little plain."

"What if I add something to it?"

"Like what?"

Pursing her lips Angel started at the mask trying to figure out what she could do to it to make it more suitable for the Grandest Stage of Them All. Bedazzling wouldn't work, the boy would hate it. Adding anything too flashy would just make them stand out compared to everything else they work…What could she do. "What if I paint it?"

"What would you put on it?"

"Something that played the House of Justice name? Maybe like a wolf snot or something."

"Seems too on the nose." Renee said.

"Yeah maybe." She sighed as her eyes trailed over to a bandana that was sitting next to the mask on the wall. It was designed to look like the bottom half of a skull. "What about making it kind of look like that?" She said pointing at the bandana. "But you know, wolf like?"

"So, a wolf skull?" Renee squinted her eyes as if she was trying to see the image herself.

"Yeah, with like fangs and everything."

"I think that if you can pull it off it would be pretty bad ass."

Angel drew in a deep breath and turned towards the man who was sitting on a stool in the corner of the room. "Excuse me, how many of those masks do you have."

The man leaned forward slightly, looking less than thrilled. "I think like seven."

 _Well it's better then nothing._ "Can I get four of them?"

"Oh so you're getting one for yourself?" Renee smirked. "So you can match the boys?"

"And so I can have a practice one." She nudged the woman in the side as she watched the man get up from his stool and make his way over to where they were standing.

"You want for of them?"

"Yes please." She told him as she walked over to the register. "I'm not sure if I'll go with the idea but it's better to have them and be safe then not."

"Ture." Renee nodded as she tossed the sequence jacket on the counter.

"But if you don't mind, I do want to keep looking."

"Oh good!" Renee smiled as she paid for the jacket. "I want to find something to go with this."

"Good luck with that." Angel frowned.

 **…**

"Do you think that the boys will wear the masks?" Angel asked as they finally got to the lobby of the hotel. "I'm starting to have second thoughts…." She said looking down at the bags in her hands.

"I think they'll love them." Renee sighed as she fell against the couch that sat in the middle of the room. "especially because you're going to make them look bomb."

Angel let herself flop down next to the woman. "I just wish I could have found something better."

"Stop that." Renee shook her head. "The masks are great; and it will go great with that hoodie that you bought for Dean."

A blush came to Angel's face as she glanced down at the at the second bag that sat in front of her. At one point during their very long shopping trip, they ended up at a tactical store just to see if she could find anything that would work better for the Shield. And though nothing stood out for the three of them, she needs up finding a tactical hoodie that she just couldn't seemed to pull her eyes away from. She didn't know if it was because she could see Dean wearing…or because she wanted to Dean wear, but she bought it.

"Holy shit!" Renee almost jumped out of the seat. "Its already ten." She quickly gathered up her bags. "I have to pick Jon up at seven in the morning from the airport and I don't know about you, but this girl needs a long bath and a good night of beauty rest before she sees her man."

Angel couldn't help but giggle at her friend. "That's fine." She said standing up. "I wanna get a shower before the boys come back anyway."

That smirk that made Angel already regret what she just said appeared on Renee's face. "You, sure you don't want to wait, so you can shower with Dean."

"Renee!"

"What!" Renee mocked her. "You never know it might be fun."

Rolling her eyes, Angel gave the woman a small smack on the arm before starting towards the elevator. Only to hear Renee laughing as she chased after her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said as she tried the catch her breath. "I'll stop."

Angel turned and looked back at her friend before reaching forward and pushing the button to call the elevator with a shake of her head she said. "No, you won't."

"You're right."

 **D.D.D.**

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into his hotel room. He could still hear Seth and Roman laughing loudly, through the wall. The two of them were toasted and decided that Dean's last name being close to the word Ambrosia was hilarious.

Quickly making his way in the room, he walked over the door that connected the two rooms and locked it. Right now the last thing he wanted to deal with as the two of them pushing their drunken way into the room. And as he heard what sounded like someone tripping over something; he realized that he made the right call.

Running his fingers through his hair, he stumbled through the room over to the table. Using the thing as leverage, he brought one foot up at a time to take off his boots. After both of his well-worn, heavy boots were off, Dean exhaled and gave a stretch of his back.

The sound of a door opening in the room hit him and his eyes instantly went to the door that he knew he had just locked. Growing puzzled when he saw that the thing was still closed and locked. Just as he was about to question if he was just hearing things, another sound hit him from behind one that seemed to rack him to the core. A soft feminine gasp. Turning around, the world around him seemed to stop. His eyes landed on straight on Angel; who was standing there in the doorway to the bathroom, in nothing but a towel.

He knew his mouth dropped open as his eyes ran over the woman in front of him, but there wasn't nothing that he could do to stop it. His body froze, it was like if he moved a mucle or even twitched slightly the sight in front of him would disappear. And boy he didn't want that. _Not in the slightest._

"Um…You're…you're back earlier than I thought." Her voice shook as she clutched the towel closer to her body, just giving him a fuller picture of what was hiding underneath.

With a last-ditch effort, he ripped his eyes away from her shower warmed skin and turned his attention to the back wall. "Yeah, Seth and Roman decided to drown themselves at the bottom of a few bottles. So, I had to drag their asses back."

"Oh?" He heard let out a breathy, awkward laugh. "It sounds like you guys had fun."

"Yeah fun…" Dean cleared his throat. Was that his voice that sounded like a teenage boy going through puberty?

After a few moments of what Dean thought was the most excruciatingly loud silence, she let out a cough. "Um, can you hand me…hand me my clothes? They're sitting on the bed there."

Slowly he let his eyes travel from the wall to the bed; where he saw the small pile of clothes that sat nice and neat. "Yeah."

He tried to keep his attention on that small pile as he moved around the room. Though he would be lying if he said he didn't sneak a glance at Angel at least twice. Once he was within reach, he grabbed the pile and turned to hand them to her. His eyes landed fully on her and he tried to not show that his breath caught in his throat or that he was fighting to keep his eyes locked on her face. But that was easier said than done.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he slowly made his way towards her, that creamy pale skin that peaked out over the top of her towel called his name. Taunting him to look down. "Here you go." He said as he gave his head a shake.

"Thanks." He could hear her voice shake slightly as she reached out with one hand for her clothes, while the other one kept ahold of her towel. There was a bit of hesitation, but once she had her clothes in her arms, she stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

As if the door closing freed him, Dean let out a huge sigh and walked back to sit on the edge of his bed; putting his head in his hands. _Calm the fuck down._ He reprimanded himself. He was doing it again, he was getting worked up over nothing. No…not nothing. This was not nothing… Everything in his life before this was nothing. And that only seemed to panic him more.

He let out a groan. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to share the room with her. Maybe he should tell her how bad of an idea this was.

"The bathroom is open if you need it." Angel's voice broke all his thoughts as he looked up and saw that she was now wearing a long pair of black sweat pants and what looked like an old Stone Cold shirt. He felt the small smirk appear on his face as he watched her dry her hair. _Once a wrestling fan, always a wrestling fan._

Though that smirk dropped as he realized just how tightly those sweat pants hugged her lips, and how the slightly wet t-shirt pasted itself to her skin. As she made her way through the room dying her hair off with a smaller towel. And for some reason it made the air leave his lungs. Like there wasn't anything more sexual then watching a girl dry off.

"Angel if you don't want to room with me, you don't have to." He forced the words out of his mouth, making her stop dead in her spot. "I know you feel awkward about this and if it will make you feel better, I'll go get Roman." He let out a sigh. "Though he is a bit drunk…"

"It's not that don't want to spend the night with you." Her eyes dropped to the floor as her face grew to that lovely pinken color that he was used to seeing on her face. In fact, it's kind of the opposite…." His eyes widened, she couldn't be saying what he thought she was. There was no way. But when he watched her draw her plump bottom lip into her mouth to start nibbling on it, he felt his blood rush down. "I'm just a bit…you know this is the first time that we're shearing a room…all night."

 **A.A.A.**

Her face like it was on fire as she stared at the floor. Could she feel any more of an idiot? God, he must think her so childish. She waited for one of his silly nicknames for her to come rolling off his tongue. _I am Miss Innocence._

She heard him move around the room, but she couldn't bear to look up. There would be one of those half smirks that made her head spin and heart beat on his face and she didn't think that she could stand looking at it. That was until she realized that he was standing right in front of her, his socked feet filled her vision.

She slowly let her eyes trail up him; up his jeans, up his black t-shirt, up until she finally reached his face. She almost coughed as the air froze in her throat. She was expecting a smirk but not like this. Those kissable lips had curled up into one of the most mischievous smirks that she had ever seen. He hadn't enough touched her and yet she felt that rush of heat. It was like this smirk was giving her a preview of what was to come.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before even a noise could come out; his hand was on her cheek. And she couldn't even think to stop herself from melting into it. "

"You want to spend the night with me?" That naturally gravelly voice seemed to grow deeper with each word.

"Um…I mean…" She stumbled. "I just…you know."

"I'm teasing. We should go to bed. I mean we will never know what time those two idiots will wake up and come pounding on our door." Suddenly the hand dropped from her face and Dean's whole dementor changed. This had happened before. After their date; he had done just this. He had ran away, just like this.

As he started towards his bed, her body moved on its own; her hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. As he turned around, her brain seemed to have turned off; it was like she didn't now what her body seemed to want. She looked down at her hand that clasped his wrist, barley fitting around the thing. No, she knew what she wanted.

Stepping forward, she closed the gap that was between them and looked up into those baby blues. "I was wondering, since we don't get to spend that much time alone… can we?" She was almost surprised that her voice had started strong. But then her she registered the words that were coming out of her and she started to freak.

Like reading her mind, Dean leaned down and gave her what she wanted. A kiss. All of the tension that was in her body seemed to drain away and she felt herself go weak kneed. Right before she started to sway on her feet, he pulled away.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She gave a nod. "Yeah..."

"Want another one?" That devilish smirk appeared on his face again.

Letting her body do the talking, she reached up, wrapped her arm around his neck and stood up on her tip toes. Though when she expected Dean to meet her half way, he didn't. He didn't even move. He just stood there, looking down at her.

When she pulled slightly on the hands that she had wrapped around his neck, she sighed. "You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?"

The smirk widened. This was a man who was proud of himself. "How am I supposed to know what you want, if you don't tell me."

As she started to struggle to stay up on her tip toes, Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. But that was the only thing he did, he didn't lean down, didn't step into her…nothing. After a few minutes of just standing there staring at each other, she gave in. "Fine." She sighed. "Yes, I would like another."

"See was that so hard." He said in a deep chuckle as he finally leaned forward.

Chills ran down her back as their lips met again. Each time they kissed she felt herself becoming more and more addicted to the warmth that those kisses sent running down her body. She realized that soon she would be completely lost to it. Soon she wouldn't be able to live without it. As she felt her head start to spin and her blood start to rush through her veins, she felt Dean step closer so that he could get his arms around her better. Then with a smooth movement, he lifted her up so that she was sitting on his arms and her legs were wrapped around his wide waist.

As she clung onto on him, Renee's words sunk into her head. _Take the opportunity to you know 'get to know' him._ How often did she get this chance? With a bit of hesitation, she unclasped her hands and let one of her hands run along the man's shoulder. Slowly she made her way down is arm until she let her hand rest on his bicep. As she felt his skin move and roll under her touch, she became fascinated. Pulling way, she dropped her eyes down to her hand and watched as she ran her fingers up and down the exposed skin. She was awed by the contrast of their skin; her fingers were small, pale and delicate while his arm was bronzed, thick and strong. As her fingers ran circles around his muscles, she found herself wondering what his skin would taste like. What would it be like to run her tongue over it? Would it be as warm under her tongue as it was under her hands? She couldn't help to bite her lip as she ran down over his elbow.

Just as she was going to make her way back up his arm, she realized that Dean had grown tense. Pulling herself out of the trance, she leaned back as far back as she could in his arms and saw that his eyes were clamped shut and that his jaw was clenched.

"Dean?" She called for him as she tired to wiggle out of his hold.

Those strong arms that held her up, grew tighter and his eyes snapped open. "Don't stop." He said in a grunt.

"But you looked like you were in pain." She said even as her hand returned to his arm.

"Far from it." He said as his eyes fluttered close again.

Just as she was about to ask what he meant, she felt it. Felt him big and hard against her backside. Her eyes widened at the feeling. "Oh?"

Not even seeming the slightest bit bashful, Dean gave a nod of his head. "I was fighting some urges." He let his head fall forward, laying against her shoulder.

As she started to trace his arms again, she heard him give a husky sigh against her neck. And wasn't that the manliest noise that she had ever heard.

 _Get to know him._ "Would you like a back massage?"

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation as he turned slightly and let her drop. A small squeal came from her as she felt herself bounce against the end a bed. She was about to question the man when he stepped back, pulled off his shirt and tossed it over his head somewhere.

As he stepped back towards her, her mouth dropped open. "You're the one who offered." He reminded her as he stepped around her and practically fell against her bed.

Looking over her shoulder, she nodded she nodded. "I did." She shook her head at him as he drew his arms up and tackled them under the pillow; making himself right at home. "Doesn't this bring back memories." He rasped into the pillow.

"Yeah it does." She agreed as she moved so that she was sitting on the side of bed, up near his shoulders. This made her feel just like it did when he first gave him a shoulder massage when they first met.

And just like the first time she wondered how this attractive man was laying on his stomach waiting for her to touch him. But unlike the last time, the feeling of this had completely changed. Before she was just a manager trying to help her client feel better. But now…now she was a girl trying to get to know the body of a guy that she really liked.

Her eyes locked onto those broad shoulders and her heart started to race. Taking a deep breath, she tried to get as close to him trying to get as close to him as possible; without sitting on him. Once her leg was flushed against his side, she reached across his body and let her hands land on his shoulders. Instantly, his body seemed to respond to her touch. She could feel his muscles ripple under her hands as she worked her thumbs in small circles.

"Still as good at this as I remembered." Dean grunted as she started to work out a knot.

She laughed. "Just don't fall asleep on me this time."

"No promises."

 **D.D.D**

Dean let out an airy groan as he felt Angel's tender touch move from his shoulders down his back. Her movements were slow and almost hesitant, but he didn't mind. He loved he way that she made sure to trace every muscle, the way she had to lean on him to reach the far side of his back. As her fingers traced down his spine, he couldn't help but arch up against her touch. _How could anything feel this good?_

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" He answered as he fixated on the way her fingertips trailed back up to his shoulder blades.

"Where did you get these scars?" She asked as she took two fingers and traced then down where he knew his two long scars were.

"I got them in a match back in my indie days." He answered as she traced them again.

"Must have been a hell of a match." She gave a little giggle.

"It was a barbwire match in Germany." He glanced back at her, to see that her eyes had gone wide and her mouth fell open.

"Barbwire!"

"Yeah, me and the guy I was fighting were in a 'no ropes' match where we replaced the ropes with barbed wire. At one point in the match we ended up getting caught in it to the point they had to stop the match and cut us out."

Her hands went still, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking of. Though just as he was about to ask her, he felt something tickle his back, making him shiver. Then all of the sudden, something soft and warm that wasn't her hand touched him right on the larger of the two scares before moving to the other. Brows drawn tightly, he turned his head as far as he could to look over his shoulder but all he was able to see was her thick brown hair.

What was she doing? Was she kissing his scars? And why did that make his chest swell?

When he felt her move to sit up, he twisted around, grabbed the back of her head. Not even letting her think, he pulled her forward, making her fall against him as he slammed his lips against hers. It was a quick, but searing kiss. Like he needed to show her appreciation for the honest reaction he gave to his scares.

"That's a strange massage." He said against her lips. "If you want to touch me, all you have to do is ask. Hell, you don't even need to ask." He smirked as he felt her gasp against him.

"Then…can…can I touch you?"

He blinked, as his body lit up from within. He might have just told her that all she had to do was ask to touch him, but he'd never expected her to really ask or for it to sound soooo seductive. And there was certainly a part of him that was begging to be touched.

Not relying on his voice, he gave his head a nod and went to turn back around to lay on his stomach when she stopped him. "I want…can I touch your front?"

 _Sweet Jesus._ He groaned as he felt all his blood rush south. His 'front' wanted her touch and wanted it badly. Giving himself a quick rearrangement he flopped onto his back and let his arms stretched up over his head. Anticipation filled him, where was she going to touch him first? His shoulder? His chest? His stomach?

Though the more the thought about it the more time seemed to slow down. Trying to calm his mind, he took a deep breath before letting his eyes slide close. He didn't want her to feel more awkward with him watching her then she already did.

As he laid there, he felt the bed move under him and could sense that she was leaning over him. Here it goes…He held his breath as her fingers came down and touched…..his nose? His brows drew together as he felt her fingers run down the bridge of his nose. Though as much as it confused him, as her finger trailed down over the tip of his nose and down to his lips; he found the soft touch baffling.

This wasn't what he expected. When most women want to touch him, its more nails ripping down his abs, running tongues along his hips… not this gently running her fingertips long his lips that for some reason had him on more edge.

Over his head he clenched his hands as she went from his lips down to his chin. She gave an almost agonizingly slow run over his jawline before giving a small chuckle. "You're all scruffy"

"I didn't get to shave tonight." He hated how airy his voice sounded.

Chuckling again, she gave a small push making him turn his head so that he was looking away from her. Before he could even wonder what, she was doing, his whole body surged as something touched his ear.

 _When the hell did my ear get so sensitive?_ He wondered as he could feel her playing with his earring. Though it wasn't just his ear, his whole body seemed to be hypersensitive tonight. And it was overwhelming. He could feel each strain of her hair that softly skimmed over his chest, arms and stomach, god was anything this maddening?

His eyes snapped open as a deep groan broke through his body as he felt her lips touched his neck. Not able to turn his head back, all he could do was hyper focus on the small butterfly kisses that traveled down from his ear. With each one, he felt her grow more confident. By the time she reached his collarbone, she was giving him little nips along with those sweet kisses.

When she stopped, he missed the contact. However, he didn't have to miss it for long as her lips were suddenly replaced with her fingers once again. All ten of them started down his chest, to his stomach; going pianistically slow over ever ab. Just as she reached hip territory, her hands shot back up to his chest, only to repeat the same delicious torture over and over. Just like with her kisses, she grew more confident with each pass, each time her fingers went a little lower until he could feel them trace traced over the very top of his jeans.

He was trying to let her have her fun, let her explore. He had a feeling that this was her first time doing something like this. But as she made her next pass, he was already clenching his nails into the palms of his hands. When she reached the waistband of his jeans, he let out the breath that he was holding. This was the second time she had made it this far and honestly he wasn't expecting much more. However, much to his surprise he felt as she slid one of her fingers just under his waistband.

His hand shot and grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from him.

"Dean?" She questioned as their eyes met.

Seeming to have lost his mind, he didn't answer her. Instead he flipped them over so that she was the one laying on her back with him leaning over her. "Having fun?"

"I…I was." He was almost surprised that she admitted it, but then there was no reason for her to lie.

"Well." He rasped as he snaked his hand under her shirt pushing it up so that her stomach was completely uncovered. "My turn." He said trying not to get lost in the felling of her soft skin under his hand. "You're not the only one that wants to have fun."

He glanced down to her stomach and smiled as he realized how much his hand took up of her. God she had driven him mad and she didn't even know it. _But she will._ He told him as he started to rub his thumbs in small circles on her sternum. When a small noise that wasn't quite a gasp came from her, he looked back up into her face and was hit with the urge to kiss her. Not bothering to fight it, he leaned forward and took her lips. And he didn't relinquize them until he felt Angel's hands pushing against his chest.

Sitting up slightly, he cocked his head at her as she said. "Breathing is a thing."

Though he sat there watching the woman try to catch her breath, he couldn't wait to get his lips back on her. Settling for her jawline, he leaned down and started to leave kisses there. Her skin was warm under his lips as he started to run up toward her ear, and her body started to squirm just like he wanted her too.

As he gave her a tentative nip to her flesh, the most cock hardening moan he had ever heard came from woman under him; at the same time her hands shot up from the bed and grabbed on to him. He only pulled away just long enough to make sure to take a mental note of where he was kissing.

If she didn't have to be up close and personal with fans this week, he would have set in on that spot until he gave her a nice mark that she surly would yell at him later for. _Next time._

Although he had to set aside _those_ plans for some other time, he continued his attack on her neck. Making his way down to her the collar of her shirt. Taking the fabric in between his teeth he gave it a pull and let out a snarl; the thing was in his way. He wanted it off but knew that Angel might become timid if he asked or just ripped the thing off.

 _She's different then the others._ He reminded himself. He had to work her up to it. Make her crave it as much as he did. To do just that, he made his way back up her neck; paying special attention to the spot he found earlier all while he started to move the hand that he hand still sitting on her stomach. He slid it over to her side, give it a little squeeze before he slowly traveled upwards. Testing the waters, he ran the tip of his forefinger slightly over the swell of her breast and when she didn't tense up or tell him to stop, he took that as a sign.

 _Fuck it._

 **A.A.A**

Angel gasped as Dean's callused palm cup her breast, fully. Before she could even react, he gave her a strong stroke over her nipple and her mind went blank. Never before had her breast, her nipples felt this sensitive. She always questioned how some woman loved to have their breast played with, but now she couldn't stop herself from arch up towards him as her nipples hardened almost painfully.

"So soft." She could have sworn she heard him hum against her neck. But she wasn't sure. She couldn't think. All she knew was the feelings that were traveling through her body. The chills, the heat.

Though suddenly everything stopped, and she felt him pull away from her. Just barely stopping the whimper that was fighting at her lips, she let her eyes flutter open as she felt the bed move around her. That whimper died in her throat as her mouth fell open. Dean had moved so that he was straddling her, knees on either side of his own.

Once he was sitting on his hunches, she could have sworn that she saw his eyes darkened just as he leaned down and gave a desperate kiss to her lips. "Sit up." His voice rasped against her. She did what she was told and sat up as much as she could with him leaning over her. Instantly his hands were at the bottom of her shirt, pulling up. "Shirt. Off. Now."

As she sat there trying to comprehend what he just asked her to do, the air was knocked from her lungs as he kneaded her breasts. That lovely friction sent waves down her body until she couldn't think anymore.

"Angel." His voice sounded almost like it was dripping, dripping with something that she wanted.

"Hm?"

She heard him give a hearty chuckle. "Your shirt."

"What about it?" She asked mindlessly.

"I can give you more of this, if you take it off."

 _More?_ There was more? How could there be more then this? She wondered as Dean rolled her nipple under his thumb making her cry out.

Right now, she'd give anything for more, just as long as he didn't stop. As if reading her mind, he did indeed stopped. She knew that she didn't hid her disappointment as she looked at the man sitting above her.

"How about it then?" He cocked a brow at her. Biting her lip, she gave a quick nod of her head.

A smirk came to Dean's face as he pulled her shirt up once again, this time, she raised her hands over her head. As Dean pulled the shirt up over her head and arms, she couldn't stop the blush that appeared. She could _feel_ his eyes on her chest and for some reason it both made her nervous and excited. She never found herself wondering what someone thought of her breasts but there was a first thing for everything.

When finally, her shirt was removed completely, Angel dropped her arms and covered her chest. "Hey now." Dean shook his head as he pulled her arms away. "If you're just going to hide, there was no reason to take the shirt off."

Though she did let him move her arms, she clenched her eyes close and held her breath. Waiting for him to do or say anything. Waiting for something, anything. But nothing happened and her curiosity got the better of her.

Letting her eyes open once again, she was greeted by Dean staring at her face with a smirk that would drop anyone to their knees. She cursed those gorgeous dimples that were in full effect right now. Trying to rip her eyes from them, she looked up into his eyes and gasped. There was unimaginable warmth in them; no not warmth, heat, fire. She couldn't describe it; but she wanted it.

Slowly she watched as Dean reached out, but much to her surprise he grasped the back of her head and pulled her in for another soul burning kiss. As she grabbed onto him, trying to get closer and closer to that heat that he promised, she didn't realize that he was pressing her back until she hit the bed.

As she melted back in the soft mattress, Dean's mouth suddenly started down her neck; just like before, only this time there wasn't anything to stop him. Was he going to do it? She asked herself as she let her eyes close as she felt those little kisses and nips traveled down to her chest. Talk about anticipation. Her brain was only fixated on each inch he got closer.

"Angel." His voice was muffled against her skin. "Are you waiting for something?" He asked placing a kiss to her sternum.

"N-no…not really."

Just then a spark of pleasure shot through her as she felt his thumb run over her aching nipple. "No?" He taunted her.

"No…" She tried to sound confident as she looked up at him.

"We can stop right now." He said giving her a hard look. "Stop and go to bed." _Stop?_ She wanted anything but that. She wanted this, needed this.

Though she didn't know how to tell him. Didn't know what to say or do. So, she said the only thing that she could think of. "Please."

She thought a she saw a look of shock appear on Dean's face for just a moment before that knee weakening smirk came back. "Please what?"

She let out a groan of frustration as he pulled way, cold air sunk between them. Why was he doing this? He knew what she was asking for, she knew he knew. He also knew that it wasn't easy for her to ask…he was playing with her. "Dean."

"Yes?" He raised a brow and wasn't that just the sexiest thing.

"I-I wanted more."

His smirk turned into a blind blowing smile as he leaned back down and gave a lick on her lips. Instantly and without thought she parted them and greeted him with a lick of her own. "More it is then, darling."

 **D.D.D.**

Dean felt almost dumbfounded as he stared down at Angel's body. Did he think her innocent before? Yeah but that was before he had her under him, squirming, moaning, asking for him to do more to her. He had to scoff at the word innocent, this girl was a minx who got him all sorts of fucked up.

Adjusting himself for like twentieth him tonight, he sat back in on her lips. Greedily taking everything that she was giving him, everything. He ran his hand up her stomach once more before going straight for her completely exposed, stunning, lovely breasts.

He gave her a slightly harder squeeze then he'd meant to, but when he went to pull away to apologies for it, her hands shot up and gripped his shoulders. Keeping him there. _You little Minx!_

Giving her bottom lip a small bite as he did pull free from her hold, but not to stop like she feared. He didn't dare to. With a strong run of his tongue, he started from her ear all the way down to her collar bone only stopping to suck on his new favorite spot. Just as he got to the point that he had stopped the first time, he looked up at her. Nuzzling the spot between her pert breasts. "You still want more, my little minx?" She nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his hand in just a way that he could kneed her breast at the same time as he took her nipple into his mouth. Her body jackhammered off the bed, her hips undulated up towards his, and he couldn't help but meet her.

"Dean." His name rolled so deliciously over her tongue that it made him groan and suck harder on her already throbbing peak. _Again._ He commanded in his mind. He wanted to hear his name against her lips again and again until she couldn't speak.

Thoughts seemed to wash from his mind as he released her poor nipple that he had been abusing with his tongue and teeth. Giving the same treatment to the other one, he was pleased as she seemed to enjoy everything that he was doing.

But she had asked for more and that was just what he was going to give her. Lazily he traveled downwards, leaving little kisses over her stomach until he reached the waistband of her sweats. Then….her body tensed and her hands shot out to stop him.

"I…um…I." Her voice shook, shaking him from his thoughts. "I've never…"

He blinked as realization hit him. "You've never had a man go down on you?"

Red hit her face so fast that he thought she was going to be dizzied from the rush of blood, but she did nod her head. Why did it feel him with pride that he was going to be the first man to taste her? He surely must be crazy.

"I've…I've only been with one guy…" She gave a snort. "… and let's just say we broke up two days later." Dean found his blood starting to boil as he thought about the man that had hurt her like that. _I'll kill him._ "I just don't want you do be disappointed."

 _Disappointed?_ In what? In her? There was no fucking way he was going to be disappointed in her. He ranked his eyes up and down the woman that was laid out in front of him like a feast. What was there to be disappointed about, she was so beautiful that her name fit her better than most knew.

"That 'guy' was a fool not to see what he had in front of him." He told her. "To be disappointed in an angel…" He gave a kiss to her stomach and ran his hands up her body, worshiping her. As her body responded so sweetly to her, he couldn't help but smirk. _What a fool._

Dean ran his hand back down and laid it down on her hip. "Angel?" When those hazel eyes landed on him, he fought to find the words. He wasn't a sap. Normally he would just say fuck me, suck me. and that was that….but now? _Just call me sappy, sap Mcsap._ "Angel… I want to show you how much of a fucking idiot any man would be to give you up."

 **A.A.A.**

Angel's heart stopped as she stared down at the male that was resting between her legs. Dean Ambrose, the ladies' man of the Shield…was looking up at her with such need that she could just sigh.

Though her thoughts were brought back to reality as she felt him give a little tug of her sweats. She knew that that meant, just like with her shirt, he wanted them off. When she didn't say anything, Dean grabbed the sides of her pants and began to pull them down as far as they would go, though he didn't force her hips up to pull them all the way down. He just sat there holding the front down, before leaning in a giving a kiss to her newly exposed skin.

The air was knocked from her lungs as she stared down at him, he was so gentle, so warm, and he promised her more. Biting her lip and drawing the biggest breath she could muster, she lifted her own hips from the bed. Dean's eyes shot up to her before he gave a noise that sounded like he was approving her boldness. He expertly took off her sweats in one fluid movement and tossed them away.

Just as she was about to ball herself up to get away from the rush of cold that she was no feeling every on her body, his rough hands clasped onto her legs. She felt his stubble run over her thigh as he pulled her leg towards his face. "I could come in my jeans just by looking at you." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt something run against the only thing left cover her body; her panties. When did breathing become so hard? "And it looks like you could come by me doing this." Another shot of pleasure ran up though her.

"Dean."

"Don't worry darling, I'll give you more then just that." She heard him give a chuckle.

Who was this man? This couldn't be Dean Ambrose? It couldn't be. She always thought that Dean was good looking, sexy as hell. But this man, this man looked like a god of virility, whose words were like heavenly fire as they shot through her, warming her to the core.

A gasp was pursed from her as she felt his hot breath hit her cotton covered sex. Her body rocked as her eyes shot up to look at Dean just as his nose ran over her panties. He then flashed her a toe-curling smirk.

"Do you want more?"

Did she want more? "Yes."

"Good." He said as his eyes locked on her. As if slow motion, she watched as the man leaned in. And when his mouth finally met her panties, she couldn't stop the airy scream that came from her. She could feet him licking and nuzzling her through the cotton and it was divine.

Throwing her head back, she felt her body tense up and melt all in the right places. A growl like noise ripped from the man between her legs and then her underwear was ripped from her body.

"Oh god!" She inhaled as he gave her a strong lick that did a number on her nervous system.

"Fuck me." He gritted through his teeth before he gave another long drawn out lick.

Gone was the god with the silver tongue. The man that was between her thigh, licking, nipping, and sucking at her flesh was a beast. A broken, desperate beast that snarled as her legs drew together by themselves. She could feel as his rough palm pressed hard against one of her knees, while the other he used to spread her open so that he could devour her more.

Never before had she felt pleasure like this. Never before had she felt this bare. She felt like she was going mad. One moment her mind was racing but the next it was completely empty other than the pleasure that he, that Dean was giving her.

When she rolled her head on the bed, she felt her hair fallen over her body, like felt ever strain as if tickled her sensitive skin and trailed over her breast.

"Angel." Dean's hot breath hit her.

"Huh?"

"Move your hair for me." He ordered.

"Why?"

"I want to see your tits, Angel." His voice was harder then she had ever heard it. "I wanna see them bouncing while I... pleasure you." He nipped at her clitoris. "And my hands are kind of busy, so if you would be so kind."

Her brows drew together, his hands were busy? She could feel the one that held her legs apart but the other seemed to have disappeared from her body. Glancing down at the man, her eyes widened as she realized that _both_ his hands were in fact…busy. Her eyes locked onto the rhythmic movements of his left arm and her mouth dropped open.

He was masturbating while he…while he…"Oh god!" Her head rolled back against the bed again.

Pleasure surged through her already overwhelmed body. "Do you like that?" He asked, sounding like he was in pain? "Do you like the thought… that I'm stroking myself… while my mouth is on you?" A broken grunt came from him. "You don't have…to answer….I already know….I can feel….you get wetter."

 _Tightness. Warmth._ "Dean?" She arched her body up.

"Just let go." He told her grating against her flesh.

Frantic to, she wedged her heels into the bed as she arched herself up even more. There was a coiler in her body that felt like it was going to snap and each of his licks against her clit, breaths against her core and groans against her flesh made go tighter and tighter.

Just as she thought she was going to burst, the hand that was on her thigh moved then there was a pleasant but shocking pressure at her opening. Before she could pull herself out of the wonderful fog and comprehend what was going on her. Her body surged with a sudden feeling of being filled.

A rush of searing heat washed through her and overwhelmed her. "Dean…"

"Come for me." He told her still lapping her. "Let me taste it."

 _Snap._ "Dean! Oh!" Her cries were muffled by Dean's hand.

 **D.D.D**

Dean groaned as he tired to his hardest to contort himself so that he could cover her mouth to quiet her screams and also keep her mouth on her so that he could continue to taste her mouthwatering orgasm as it washed through her.

As his own release was taunting him at the very top of his shaft as he worked himself with his hands, hard; he relinquished his prize and leg fall close as her body gave another heave. Then once he knew her cries weren't going to rock the room anymore, he let his hand drop from her mouth.

As soon as he realized that she had been slated, his entire body tensed waiting for his turn. Pleasure racked his body like never before. His breaths more labored now then during any match he had ever fought. Soon the pressure in his cock, couldn't be denied. His own stokes of his hands grew faster and harder.

He looked down at Angel and his heart launched itself in his chest. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked up at him, her plump red lips open as she tried to catch her breath. Her skin was still damp and pink from her own release. Then her hazel eyes dropped from her face to the hand that was on his cock and that was it. Under her gaze, he let out a chest breaking grunt as he came.

Powerful, thrust of his own pleasure rolled through him until he could no longer hold himself up, Dean fell forward. His chest heaving, he rolled over onto his side and tired to get his head set back to right.

Once he finally got his body to move again, he quickly pulled his boxers up, groaning as the fabric ran over his hypersensitive cock. Pushing himself up on his arms, he looked up at Angel once again. The woman had rolled herself into a ball and was cuddling with a pillow. Smiling he readjusted himself so that he could push himself to his feet…his hand landed in something cold, wet and sticky.

Letting out a sigh, he wiped his hand on a clear part of the bedding; cleaning off what he knew was his own spending. "Great."

Angel gave a groan as she moved slightly in the bed, her foot landing right next to the same puddle. He wasn't going to let her lay in this mess.

Quickly he rushed his way into the bathroom, cleaned himself, before he came out with a towel for her. Slowly he walked over to the side of the bed and gave her a small shake.

"…What?" Angel yawned as she woke slightly.

"I brought you a towel, do you want to clean yourself up?"

"Huh?" Her eyes slowly fell as if she couldn't keep them open.

Dean sighed. "Well it's not good to have you sleeping like this." He mumbled to himself, knowing that she wasn't listened. "Angel," he called louder trying to wake her once more. "I'm going to clean you."

A lovely sleepy murmur came from her, and he took that as permission. Moving her around he opened those pale legs of hers and swiped her clean from her own release. Once he was satisfied, he gathered her up in his arms.

"Dean…"

"Go back to sleep." He told her as he carried her to the other bed, his bed.

Her hazel eyes ran around almost blindingly. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't think you wanted to sleep in the other bed, since it's now messy and wet from what we just did." So tired she couldn't so the blush that quickly worked up her face. and he smirked.

"We're sleeping in the same bed?" She yawned.

"Unless you don't want to." He said as he placed her down on the bed. That innocent part of her slowly was coming back, as she worried about sleeping with him after he had just tongued her until she came and then she watched him stroke himself until he did the same.

"I-I…I want to." A small smile appeared on her face.

Dean pulled back and his eyes ranked over her naked body. "Alright, but first we…we need to get you clothes." He said as his spent member seemed to start to twitch. _Yep getting her…_ He looked down at himself. _And I, some clothes would be good._

Quickly Dean worked through her bag, pulling out another pair of underwear, and then looked around the room to find the t-shirt and sweats that he had thrown about the room, he returned to Angel. After helping the sleepy girl get back into her clothes and put her under the covers, he grabbed a pair of sweats for himself.

Shaking his head once more, he looked at the woman that laid on the far side of the bed from him. An uneasy feeling hit him. This was going to be the first time that he was going to get into the bed with a woman, after doing anything sexually with them. He was about jump into that bed, get under the covers with her….and he was elated by that feeling. Not a slightly bit of hesitation, he did just that.

In fact, not only did he get under the covered with her. He pulled her to his chest. As if that was the switch, he let out a yawn and let his eyes closed.

* * *

 **BrookeWorm3: I love the masks! Is this enough alone time? I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: I'm glad you like the chapter! I hope you liked this one too.**

 **Skovko: She's getting better on the camera. And I didn't know that about the mask...that gives me an idea. OH and I hope you liked this chapter**

 **Silentmayhem: We won't see Christmas as the Shield but we get to see Easter. That you for your review**

 **Labinnacslove: I hope you liked this chapter I really do.**

 **Canadice: Was this interaction good enough? I hope so.**

 **MissyMoxy: I love the masks too! I hope you like this chapter and yes the two of them are finding it harder and harder to keep their hands off each other.**

 **Fallen1987: Well I hope nothing soiled from you sitting on the floor reading my story. I'm really glad that you like it and I hope you continue to.**

 **ClariLpz: Was this enough Angel/Dean action? And to answer your question, when I found out I cried a little but then I realized that no matter what this man does as long as he's happy then that's all the fans can ask for. And I loved his promo with EC3!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five! I hope you like it. I really do. It's WrestleMania Baby!**

 **Wednesday** **: April 2, 2014 /WrestleMania: April 6, 2014**

* * *

Dean woke up slowly with this feeling of dread hanging high over his head. Something wasn't right. Though he couldn't tell what it was. Not wanting to open his eyes, he did a run down of his body. Everything seemed to be in working order, for once in his life.

He drew in a deep breath and a smile came to his face when his nose was ticked by long hair. Without a second thought he drew the still sleeping girl in his arms closer and tried to settle back into to sleep. But the feeling that something wasn't right still loomed over him.

What the hell could be wrong right now? Dean had just woken up from one of the best sleeps of his life, after a night of bliss and had the girl that he had been dreaming about in his arms.

Then it hit him, the slight sounds of movement. "You wake her up and I'll kill both of you." He warned not even looking over his shoulder. Two soft snickered hit him as he finally realized what was wrong. It wasn't him or her, it was them. "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked knowing that he never unlocked the door that connected their rooms.

"We told the front desk that we lost our key." Roman said in a low tone.

Dean inhaled sharply as he made a mental note to tell Angel not to ever put their games of both rooms again, or else this was going to a regular experience.

"You know, we were wondering how long it was going to take you two to share a bed, but we didn't think that it was going to be on night one." He could hear the smirk on Seth's face.

Untangling his arm from the blankets, he flicked off his brothers before placing his hand right back to where it was. Right on Angel's thigh. "Well now that you got your answer, kindly get the fuck out." He told them, making both of them chuckle again. "And make sure to leave the key on your way out."

As he heard the two of them make their way out of the room, Dean finally let his eyes crack open and turned his head to make sure they had left. When the door closed, he sighed and rolled back over clutching Angel to him.

When she let out a little mumble, he leaned down and kissed her head. "Go back to sleep, darling" He told her. "It's still early."

 **A.A.A.**

"Excuse me!" Angel yelled as she races through the backstage area of Mercedes-Benz Superdome. She pushed through crew members, Superstars and Divas. She wanted to yell at herself, how on earth did she forget about grabbing Galina and JoJo. Never had she ever felt this scattered brain and panicked. Though, she had been awake since five in the morning; running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. But hey, it was WrestleMania! Her first WrestleMania.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She called out to the woman and little girl that was being held back by security guard. As she tried to catch her breath, she pulled out her WWE ID and showed it to the man. "Galina, I'm sorry to make you wait." She sighed as the man let the two backstage. "I would have been here sooner but…"

"No need to apologize." Galina laughed as she gave her a pat on the back. "After the week you've had, running around, taking care of three-man children, I'm surprised that you're still sane."

"Sane?" Angel couldn't help but snicker. She didn't even know what that meant anymore. "I'm glad you think that I'm still sane."

As they walked, Angel felt something tapping on her arm, looking down her eyes landed on the little girl that was holding hands with her mother. "Are you Angel?" She said in a small but confident voice.

"Yep that's me." She smiled down at Joelle Reigns aka JoJo. She could believe what she was looking at. The girl was a spitting image of her father, it was like she was looking into the younger version of Roman's eyes.

"Wow, you're just as pretty as he said were." A huge smile came to the girl's face.

"Aw, thank you." _Wait…_ "Who…"

Before she could even get the rest of the question out, JoJo's eyes flickered away from her and excitement filled her face. "Daddy!" JoJo ripped out of her mother's hands and ran towards the two men dressed in black, leaning against some of the travel cases.

Angel watched as both Roman and Seth turned their attention towards them. Roman's eyes lit up like she never saw before, as he bent down and scooped the young girl into his arms. "JoJo!"

Galina let out a huge laugh as she walked over to her fiancé and daughter. "Hey don't hog him." She leaned in and gave Roman a kiss.

Angel couldn't help but smile as she watched the family enjoying their time together. She could see the love that was plastered on Roman's face as he looked at Galina and talked about simple things. "How was your flight? Did you pay the phone bill? You look really good." It was nice to see him like this.

"Hey Uncle Sethie." JoJo's broke through from between her parents as she smiled up at Seth.  
"Hey there JoJo." Seth returned her smile.

"So, are you excited?"

Seth looked like he was thinking hard about something the nodded his head. "Of course!"

JoJo let out a giggle. "Are you going to win?"

"What do you think?"

JoJo looked from him to her dad. "I think so."

"I do too." Seth told her like he was telling her a secret.

JoJo's face fell and she looked around. "Where Uncle Dean?" She asked squirming in her father's arms.

Roman lazily pointed toward a small opening behind the travel cases. "He's over there doing pushups."

JoJo's eyes widened and she fought until her Roman put her down. With a huge smile on her face she ran towards where her Roman had pointed. "Uncle Dean!" Angel heard her call right as Dean made an over exaggerated groan.

"She really does love her 'Uncle Dean', huh?" Angel asked as she stepped closer to get a better look at the little girl who was now laying on Dean's back as he did slow pushups, acting as if the girl was too heavy for him.

Galina pulled away from Roman for a moment to look at the two goofing off on the floor. "Oh yes she does. She asks about him all the time. Wants to know when Uncle Dean is coming over next."

Angel smiled as Dean did one more push up before falling down dramatically on his face, making JoJo laugh. "It's funny seeing him like that." She giggled. At first impression of Dean, one would never dream that he would be this good with children. In fact, she could have sworn he hated children but after seeing him with young fans and with JoJo now, she knew that that was simply wasn't true.

"I know what you mean." Roman stepped up next to Galina. "When they first met, Dean wasn't crazy about her. He didn't want a thing to do with her."

 _Sounds familiar._ Angel smiled as she thought back to when they met.

"I think it was because he was scared that he was going to hurt her." Galina said leaning on Roman as they watched Dean play with JoJo. "That man is going to make a great father one day." Angel could have sworn that Galina's eyes flickered towards her as she spoke.

Her face grew warm a little bit as she watched Dean and JoJo make their way back to the group. _A good father?_

"I think this belongs to someone." Dean said as he swung her forward.  
"I call dibs." Roman smirked as he crouched down and gave the girl a tickle.

Dean smirked at them before looking up. "Hey Galina." Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around the woman in a big hug.

"Hey there, big man." Galina gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Well, look at you." Galina whistled as she pulled away from Dean and looked him up and down. "All dressed up in your gear." She drew her brows together, stepped back and looked between the men. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

Galina cocked her head and gave the boys another look over. "Don't you think that Dean look a little plain compared to Roman and Seth?" _Plain?_ Angel stepped back and looked at the three. They were in the same gear that they always wore. Seth and Roman were in their tactical vests and pants, while Dean worse his tank top.

"Dean where's your vest?" Galina asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully in the trash where it belongs." He said casting a glace at Seth.

Angel couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man. He knew were his old vest was and it wasn't in the trash. "His old vest is now my back up one. You know just in case."

"Oh?" Galina pursed her lips together. "I know that you guys have masks or something to wear down to the ring, but I can't help but to feel that Dean needs something else."

Giving one more look over at the boys, she let out a huge sigh. Galina was right. Biting her lip, Angel eyed up her bag that sat in the in the pile that sat in the corner. She knew that as soon as she brought up the tactical hoodie that she bought with Dean in mind that Seth and Roman were going to have a field day. And right now, with her mind running a thousand thoughts a second, she didn't know if she could take it. "I do have something…"

 **D.D.D.**

"I bought this when I got the masks." Angel sighed as she walked over the pile of bags. "I didn't know if you would like it, so but I think it might work."

Dean's eyes widened when he realized that she as talking to him. And then he had to stifle a groan as he could hear Seth and Roman snickering to themselves. "I knew their relationship was getting serious, but she's already buying him clothes."

"Shut up." He turned around and glared at Seth.

"What's the problem with her buying him clothes?" Roman asked. "They alright cemented their relationship earlier this week."

Dean's eyes glanced back towards Angel and when her entire body tensed, he let out a huge sigh. He hadn't told her about Seth and Roman coming into their room and seeing them snuggled together in one bed. Knowing her, he thought it was better to keep that little detail to himself. _She's going to freak._

"Found it." Angel said as she turned away from the bags holding out what looked like a tactical hoodie in her hands. "T-try this."

His eyes ran down the hoodie before he looked back at her to see a hesitant look on her face. He could practically she her finding this in a store, holding it up at arm's length, trying to decide if he would like it while biting her lip.

Quickly hoping to push a way the embarrassment, he took the thing and quickly put it on. "Oh, that looks good on you." Galina nodded her head.

"I like it." Dean said honestly. He did it was just his style, not too flashy but at the same time looked badass. However, when he tried to raise his arms up; the thick cloth bunched up around his biceps and elbows making the movement really stiff. Letting out a sigh, he turned towards Angel. "The arms are a little tight." He didn't want to upset her. Knew that she really wanted him to like it.

Though just when he was about to open his mouth to say whatever stupid thing that was on the tip of his tongue. She stopped him by stepping up to him so that they were chest to chest. He gave a glance around before looking down at the short woman whose eyes were locked on the hoodie. "Are the sleeves the only thing too tight?" She looked up at him.

"Um…Yeah. Just the sleeves."

Pursing her lips together she cocked her head to the side. "Then what if we cut them off?" She asked as she put a finger on each of his arms, just where the sleeves started. "You think that would work?"

Trying to ignore just how close she really was to him, Dean stretched his arm out again. "It might."

"Alright," She nodded her head as she took a step back. "Well, I just need to go find something to cut…"

Before she could finish, Dean reached in one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out a small pocket knife and held it in front of her face. "Don't even say it." He sighed as her brows drew together.

"Why do you have a knife on the ready?" She asked anyway.

"It's a pocket knife."

"I know that. Why do you have it?"

He flicked the thing open and looked at the small blade. "I brought it to our meet and greet this morning. You never know what you'll need at one of those things. Trust me." He thought back to the time in the indies when he had to cut a girl's hair with a shard of glass because it got suck in his zipper when they took a picture of her looking like she was blowing him. After that he always made sure to bring a knife with him… _Not that I would do that kind of photoshoot anymore._

Angel inhaled deeply, looking as if she didn't approve of his reasoning before taking the knife out of his hand. He watched her closely as she turned to focus on the hoodie. He was taken back slightly as she reached up and carefully snaked her hand under his collar, raising the material away from his body. With a look of determination and a steady hand, she slowly worked the knife through the material. Once she was done with the first sleeve, she did the same thing to the other.

"I think that'll do it." She said checking over her handy work.

Pulling the discarded sleeves off, he stepped back and boxed at the air. "So much better." He nodded his head. Even though he was reveling in how good it felt to be free of the restriction, his eyes feel back on Angel. The woman had a huge, proud smirk on her face, and it was almost enough to drop him to his knees.

Apparently, he found her pride sexy. Who knew?

She checked over her work again. "If you're sure this will work for you, then I'll take it down to costuming and see if they can fix up the hem." She motioned for him to remove the now vest hoodie. Which he did.

As soon as the thing was in her arms, Angel took off down the hallway for the hundred time today.

He took a deep breath as he waited for Seth and Roman to start up again, but luckily Galina was the first one to speak. "Has that woman sat down for even a minute today?"

His eyes still on the woman who was disappearing down the hall, Dean let out a chuckle. "Angel, nah."

"Can you blame her, though?" Seth asked. "It's her first WrestleMania and she had to take care of us."

Roman nodded his head as he lifted JoJo up on his shoulder. "Not an easy job."

That was an understatement. He knew that all of them were in awe about the job that Angel had on her shoulders. She had a three men team to manage and normally it wouldn't be too bad seeing that where one went the other two where. But this week, they all had their own schedule to uphold. And she had to make sure that each of them was on time, while also making sure that they were fed and had everything that they needed to keep going.

And she had done all of that perfectly, with only the sacrifice of losing sleep. The woman was practically sleep deprived for the last few days. "Doesn't help that she stayed up all night to make sure the masks were good for tonight."

"Well hey, it was worth it." Seth smirked as he pulled out his mask from his pocket. "Look at these things." He said raising the mask to his face and turning towards JoJo who giggled.

Galina sighed. "That girl is going to burn herself out."

Roman rubbed her back. "Don't worry, baby we'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah." Seth agreed. "And I'm sure that Dean will help her rest really well tonight."

"Seth…" Dean growled as everyone, but JoJo laughed. "If you're not careful I'll help you rest… permanently"

 **A.A.A.**

 _Meeting. Go back and grab Dean's vest. Grab a snack and the boys' waters. Get into my vest. Take pictures for promotion. Match. End of match interview. Go back to the hotel._ Angel listed off everything that she had to do tonight. Everything she had to do before she was able to shut her eyes and go to bed.

 _God, to be in bed._ She took a deep breath, as she thought about laying in bed, snuggle up under the blankets….in Dean's arms. Her face grew warm at the thought. However, the thought of sleeping next to the man wasn't something that was foreign to her anymore. Every night since that…that wonderful, mind baffling night, she hadn't gone back to sleeping in her own bed. Even after the maid service came in and changed the bedding. Dean seemed to always have an excuse to why she should sleep in his bed.

One night they watched a movie together and he said that he was to comfortable for her to move, then the next night, after he came out of the shower he jumped on her bed, making it 'wet' and unsuited for her to sleep in.

Though she thought it was cute, she couldn't stop herself from calling him out. To which he just shrugged his shoulders and pulled her into his bed. From there, there was no questioning, no fighting about it. His bed had turned to theirs. However, they hadn't done anything since that night. A bit of kissing but that was it. Nothing even close to 'that' night.

Shaking her head, she looked around the hallway hoping that no one saw what must have been the most embarrassing look on her face.

 _Focus._ She yelled at herself. She had all the time in the world to be… frustrated later. Not on the most important day of the year for them. _Meeting. Go back and grab Dean's vest. Grab a snack and the boys waters. Get into my vest. Take pictures for promotion. Match. End of match interviews_

 **…**

Angel let out a huge sigh as she mentally checked another thing off her long list. This time it was 'taking pictures for promotion'. Which meant that she only had the match and the interviews afterwards left.

Resting her head against the wall, she used the moment that had while waiting for the security guards to take them out to the public arena for their entrance, to catch her breath.

She knew that WrestleMania was stressful, but she never dreamed of this. _WrestleMania._ She said not believing it herself. The show that her dad and her watched every year. The show that they gathered together on couches, with popcorn, chips and drinks and watched four hours of wrestling. And she was about to be part of that jaw dropping show.

"Angel." A hand slapped her back, hard making her stumble away from the wall. "Breathe, Babygirl." Roman laughed at her. "It's only about seventy-five thousand people."

"Yeah, only seventy-five thousand people." She repeated as she swayed on her feet.

"Easy there Roman." Seth chuckled. "We don't want to break her before the match."

 _Break her?_ They didn't need to worry about that. What they needed to worry about was her passing out on the way down the steps.

"We need the Shield." A voice called, stopping her heart.

"Here we go." Roman clapped his hands together and followed the security guards. Seth followed him and she went to follow them, but her legs wouldn't move. It was like she was glued to her spot and all she could do was watch the two men walk away.

"Angel?"

She looked up to see Dean was looking down at her. A small bit of worry on his otherwise battle-hardened face. She dropped her eyes to the ground and gave her head a shake. "I know…I'm being childish."

She heard him pop the gum that he was chewing on. "I wouldn't say that." He told her. "Though you are making this bigger then it is. Yeah, so what there are more people in the seat and the stakes a bit bigger…." _Was this suppose to make me feel better?_ "…But this is just like any other match. We'll come out, walk through the crowd, get into the ring, act like the hard asses that we are, and then kick Kane and the Outlaws butts." He said punching his own palm. "Nothing new there, right?"

Taking a deep breath, she smiled up at the man. "Nothing new."

Suddenly Dean's head perked up and he looked around before reaching out and snatching her arm. Letting Dean lead her a few steps out of the main drag of the hallway, she couldn't help as her heart speed up. As they stopped and he turned around and looked at her with those baby blues that made her want to sag into his arms. Without a word, without hesitation, Dean leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I was going to ask for a good luck kiss, but I thought it might be better if I just took it." He winked at her. Then he did something that she didn't expect in the slightest. He grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Dean?" She questioned as the man lead them through the hallway. Though he wasn't pulling her around, wasn't dragging her behind him; he was walking beside her keeping her pace. Step by step. She tried to pull her hand away from the man, knowing that someone might see, someone other than Seth and Roman but he only tightened his grip on her.

"God, it took you too love birds long enough." She heard Seth sigh.

"You know Seth, they use to call me the mouthpiece." Dean told him still not letting go of her hand. "I think your trying to take that title from me."

"It not my fault that you too have to sneak off to make out." Seth childishly stuck out his tongue. Angel blushed as the words trailed out of Seth's mouth, though what surprised her more was that he didn't even look down at their hands. Didn't say a word about the fact that Dean was holding her hand at all. Not even a joke.

"Oh hey, we came up with an idea." Roman said.

"L-let's hear it." She said even though she was still extremely confused about how normal everyone was being right now.

Smirking, Roman grabbed onto his vest. "So, we have a feeling that the New Age Outlaws are going to be the first ones out. You know, since they have the whole, 'Oh you didn't know' spiel."

"Yeah." She nodded agreeing.

"Why don't we interrupt them."

She shook her head but couldn't stop but to laugh. "They're not going to be happy if you do that."

"Yeah that's what we're hoping for." Seth smirked.

"Very Shield like."

"Just like every other show, every other match." Dean leaned down and told her. "Right?" He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Right." She cocked her head as she realized what he was doing, he was trying to distract her. Trying to make her thing of something other then the match that was about to happen. Slowly she pulled her hand from his grasp and stepped back. Giving Dean a nod, she put on her tough girl look. "Well, are we ready to kick some Kane and Outlaw ass?"

"That's our girl.' Roman laughed as he clapped his hands.

They made their way through the public area, making their way pass fans that were getting merch, going to the bathroom, getting food, and some of them where just standing there waiting for them. With each moment she found it harder and harder to keep the tough facade up.

 _Just like every other show, every other match._ She told herself over and over.

"You're working yourself up again." She jumped slightly as she felt Dean's breath at her ear.

Ducking her head back, she glared up at him. "Well you breathing in my ear doesn't help that very much."

His devilish smirk came to his face. "That's a different type of working yourself up." He gave her a pat on the back. "Save that for later."

"Dean!" She yelled louder then she wanted making everyone, even fans stop and look at her.

"Yes?" He cocked his head with a proud smirk. Knowing that she couldn't say anything. Lowering her head, she gave him another glare through her lashes.

"OH! You didn't know!" Road Dogg's voice echoed through the arena.

"It's show time." Dean said as he put on his mask and throwing his hood up over his head. Her mouth dropped open. Had there ever been something that fit a man so perfectly? Had a man ever looked so deadly attractive before?

"You're drooling." Seth nudged her forward.

"Am…am not." She told him as he pulled her mask up.

 **Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.**

The theme song rang out and it was like the world around her stopped. Like she was frozen in time, only getting flashes of reality. She remembered lining up with the boys so that it was Seth and her going out first, followed by Dean and Roman. Then she saw a sea of fans and hands shooting out to touch them as they made their way down the steps. She could hear loud music echoing through the arena and could feel the rush of adrenaline.

Then the next thing she knew was she was standing in the ring, staring down Kane in the New Age Outlaws. However, before she could figure out how she got there, the boys gathered around her.

"Who's going first." Seth asked as he pulled his mask off and tossed it down on the steel steps.

"I'll go." Dean answered.

"You sure man?" Roman said tossing his mask as well.

Dean nodded his head like a bobblehead as his eyes locked onto the three men across the ring. "Yeah, I got this."

"Alright Man. You're up first."

"Everyone but the starting two, get out of the ring." The ref called as he stood in the middle of the ring, holding his arms out.

Angel pulled her mask down so that it was hanging around her neck and looked up Dean. She didn't know how but the hoodie and mask seemed to make the man's already intense face more intense. "Go get them."

"Don't worry I will." He said ripping the mask from his face and handing it to her. Giving the man a nod, she turned to make her way out of the ring, only to feel something grab her arm; stopping her. She looked back at Dean to see that even without the mask, the look on his face was just intense. "I want you to stay in our corner. No walking around the outside. No matter what."

She blinked at his order but smile when she realized that he was worried about her getting hurt. "I'll try."

Dean looked as if he was going to give a rebuttal, he shook his head and dropped his arm. "Good." He said quickly pulling off the vest and placing it on her shoulder. "Wouldn't want to get blood on it."

Rolling her eyes at the smirk that appeared on his face, Angel grabbed the thing off her shoulder and quickly made her way out of the ring. Wishing both Roman and Seth 'good luck' before she made her way down the steel steps to take her place just to the side of where Roman was standing on the apron.

Even before she was settled into her spot, she could hear Dean bad mouthing Kane who was apparently starting off the match with him. "You want a piece of this? You think you can handle the Shield? Come on! Ring that bell!"

Just as he ordered, the ref called for the bell and the match started.

Angel's eyes widened as Dean rushed into the action. She wasn't surprised nor did she expect anything different, however she knew it wasn't a good idea. And she was right. Kane was able to grab him and toss him right into the corner with ease. Once Dean was pinned in the corner, Kane went to town, slapping Dean until the ref pulled him away.

"Get the action out of the corner." The ref told him. Though before the man could even step away from Kane, Dean had pushed himself out of the corner and came at Kane throwing punches.

She watched in almost awe as Dean pushed Kane back to the middle of the ring. Though the lead that he had was quickly ended as Kane was able to land one good smack on the face that sent Dean flying backwards right into the ropes. Angel tensed to run around the ring to check to make sure if the man was ok, only to stop herself as Dean grab both the middle and top ropes. Using his momentum, he pulled himself back into the ring before launching himself at Kane with a huge clothesline that knocked the Devil's Favorite Demon to the mat.

"Damn." She heard Dean sniffle as he brought his hand up to his face to check if his nose was bleeding. "He's all yours." He said as he tagged out to Roman and rolled out of the ring.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." He answered giving his jaw a crack as he walked around her and the steel steps. At the same time Seth switched over to where Roman had been standing just moments before.

In the ring, Roman was having his way with Billy Gunn, who she didn't even realize tagged in. He was laying him out with clothesline after clothesline, until he finally put Billy Gunn down with a flying clothesline that was a thing of beauty. However, before Roman could capitalize on the hit, Road Dogg make his way into the ring to defend his partner, only to receive the same fate.

"Yeah, baby!" Roman howled as he pumped himself up.

From across the ring, Angel watched as Kane took the moment to duck into the ring; probably thinking that he was going to catch Roman off guard. Though Roman was well aware of the man that was coming for him and scooped him up for a Samoan Drop with ease.

Roman was on fire. One hit right after the next. He even dropped both Billy Gunn and Road Dogg down against the ropes stacking them for his signature drive by. The man seemed unstoppable.

Turning to their corner, Roman put his hand up as if asking for permission to do his Superman Punch, which Seth gave right away. "This is all you, man!" He said pointing at the Samoan.

Roman backed into the corner and threw his fist against the mat before landing a huge Superman punch to Road Dogg's face. Then he called for the move again, walking back into the corner, throwing his fist against the mat, his eyes landing on Billy Gunn who was making his way to his feet.

Anticipation filled the arena. However, as the man leaped into the air, Kane caught him around the neck. Angel's heart dropped.

"No, no!" She glanced up to the man standing on apron, only to see a blur as Seth launched himself over the ropes; landing on Kane's arm, forcing the man to break the hold and dropped the man to mat. Though Kane quickly rolled out to the floor, Seth wasn't done, however. He threw himself up and over the ropes once again and flattened Kane to the floor.

One would think that she would get use to all the fast speed action that came with being with the Shield but no. She was having a hard time even trying to keep up with the match a little bit. The action was everywhere.

She turned her attention back to Roman who was getting to his feet inside the ring. On wobblily feet, he made his way to the middle of the ring, only to be greeted by a kick to the stomach from Billy Gunn. Roman fell to his knees as Billy took off across the ring, towards the ropes.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as Dean climbed up and into the ring himself. Racing across the mat, he met Billy just as the man came off the ropes. Her eyes widened as Dean threw himself at the man, fist flying everywhere.

He kept the man pinned down, until Road Dogg was able to reach up through the ropes and pulled Dean from Billy. Now on the outside of the ring, Billy and Dean fought for control only for Dean to get the upper hand and throw Road Dogg into the barricade with enough force he ended up tripping himself.

Quickly, she made her way down the side of the ring, but as soon as she was about to road the corner, her eyes caught Dean who was giving her a hard look. He gave his head a shake and point back at her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Angel stopped and nodded back at him. She knew even without words that he was telling her to stay put. To go back to their corner. And as much as she had an urge to go and check on him and Seth who was sitting against the barricade next to him, she did as she was told.

Roman let out a huge battle cry from inside the ring and she turned to see Billy Gunn laying on the mat in front of him. Looking more dazed then confused. As she gave a small chuckle at what she was watching, Angel noticed Seth and Dean making their way into the ring. Seth climbing in without a sound; while Dean crawled in, smacking his hand against the mat and letting out a yell that made her heart stop.

She realized at this moment that the boys didn't care if they 'won' the match. They wanted to win the war and they would get DQed to do it. They quickly circled around Billy, who looked like he finally caught onto what was going on.

"Seth get in your corner." The ref tried to gain control. "Dean, look at me. Get into your corner."

Angel shook her head. _Just save your breath._ She sighed. There was no getting through to them right now. They were going to do what the Shield did best right now. And that was whatever they wanted to.

"Huh? Huh?" Dean smirked down at the man known as The Badass. "What now Billy? What now?" Though before anything could happen, Road Dogg came to Billy's recuse and pulled the man out of the ring.

She turned and looked at the two men that were standing neck to her before her eyes snapped back to the three men inside of the ring. Something sparkled in both Seth and Dean's Eyes, something that she had seen before.

 _Need to move._ She told herself and she quickly climbed up onto the steal steps, just barely making it out of the way for a flying duo to come streaming from between the ropes. Dean and Seth slammed right into the New Age Outlaws, driving them right into the ground before popping right back up onto their feet like nothing happened.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Seth said as it was his turn to smack his hands against the floor. Angel couldn't help but laugh as both men started their way towards her. "God, that was good Ambrose." Seth smacked Dean on the chest.

Another one of Roman's battle cries rang out and Angel's head snapped up to see that him slowly turning away from Kane who was rolling out of the ring and towards both Billy Gunn and Road Dogg who were getting up and back into the ring. "Come on." He gestured to both men.

She couldn't stop herself from yelling out in excitement as Roman landed a double spear on the two men.

"Here we go." Dean smirked as both him and Seth walked around her to get to the apron.

 _Here we go?_ She questioned as she watched Roman make his way over to them, tagging out to Dean. Although he didn't get out of the ring, instead he made his way back over to the middle while Dean launched himself up and over the ropes. As soon as his feet touched the mat, he turned and tagged out to Seth, Seth who instantly climbed into the ring himself.

Cocking her head, Angel climbed her way up to the top of the steel steps to get a closer look at what they were doing. They were circling around as if going for their triple powerbomb but only there were two men in the ring and not one. Maybe they were going to powerbomb one of the other? Maybe they were going to make one watch what happened to his friend like they did to her?

Dean grabbed Road Dogg and Seth snatched up Billy Gunn at the same time and turn toward Roman who called for the powerbomb. "Both of them?" She questioned wide eyed. Only to get her answer when both Seth and Dean hoisted both the men they were holding up on their shoulders, up on Roman's shoulder.

 **D.D.D**

With all his might, Dean slammed Road Dogg down into the mat with Roman at the same time Seth did the same with Billy Gunn. The hit was so hard that all three of the bounced up off their feet, but they didn't show any reaction to it. In fact, he and Roman didn't even look down at the two men as Seth covered Billy Gunn who was still the legal man.

"Finish that!" He ordered as he walked over to the corner, climbing up and egging on the crowd. Everyone knew that this was over. Even the crowd knew as the ref counted to three and the bell rang.

"There you go!" He yelled as he felt that rush of adrenaline that he couldn't get enough of. Jumping out of the corner, he quickly made his way over to the back of the ring, he hopped up onto the second rope. "That's how it's down." He yelled as he jumped up and down on the rope. "That's how it's done."

He finished his lap around the ring with a high five to Seth before turning back around and clasping hands with Roman. "WrestleMania baby." Roman said as they passed, making him smirk.

As he went to do another pass around the ring, his eyes landed on Angel who was making her way over towards him, clapping, jumping up and down, smiling and saying a bunch of proud and kind words that he only half made out.

Almost as if he was out of his body, Dean reached down and snatched the girl up into his arms, so that her legs were wrapped around him and kissed her hard on the mouth. God her kiss mixed with the adrenaline felt so good. He wanted more of it and pulled her harder against him.

Only for the sounds of excitement and cheering that wrapped around him to died down. And a loud auditable gasp to hit him like a bucket of cold water.

"Dean…" Angel gasped as she pulled away slightly. Those hazel eyes were the widest he had ever seen them as he watched her glance around them.

Giving a sharp inhale, he realized what he had done. "I know." Though before she could freak out, before she could pull away from him completely; he pulled her in for another kiss. There was no point in being bashful now, the jig was up. Seventy-five thousand people plus had just witnessed him pulling her up into his arms and kissing her, live on TV and on the internet. There was no turning back now.

As they pulled away from each other once more. The cheering seemed to start up again. Though he didn't pay them any attention to it. His attention was hogged up by one thing and that was the girl in his arms. Not looking way or saying a word. He slowly dropped her back down to the mat. He held her even after she was standing on her own two feet. He felt as if he were to let her go, she would just crumble.

 _Way to go Ambrose._ He scolded himself. _You just broke your girlfriend on national television._

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: I'm so glad that you liked the episode! No they can't deny it anymore**

 **BrookeWorm3: I love the masks too. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. The reason I didn't let Dean leave a mark on her is because i have a plan.**

 **Silentmayhem: I hope that's a good thing...Lol**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: I'm glad you liked the chapter. And you're going to see more and more Angel and Dean moments.**

 **Canadice: I hope you speechless in a good way. And was Dean cute enough when he woke up?**

 **Skovko: Well thank you for the standing ovation! That was really nerve racking for me to put out there. I'm glad that you didn't bored with it. That was one of my main fears.**

 **MissyMoxy: Awe! You're so cute! I'm glad you liked it that much to read it even more then once! I was so scared to see what everyone thought about that scene.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Welcome to Chapter Fifty Six! I hope you like this one!**

 **WrestleMania: April 6, 2014**

* * *

People always talk about having their own WrestleMania moment, the time to shine in front of everyone. And the Shield just had another one! The boys had won their match, had finished with a beautiful double triple powerbomb. Though her mind couldn't even think about that because she was still trying to process what happened after. When they were celebrating their win, Dean had scooped her up and kissed her.

Kissed her in front of everyone on live TV. At the biggest show of the year, on the Grandest Stage of the Them All, WrestleMania! Giving her, her own WrestleMania moment. And what a moment it was…two breath taking kisses.

"Dude, what a way to steal our thunder." Seth's voice knocked her from her own thought as they walked backstage. _When did we get backstage?_ Angel glanced around trying to figure out where she was there? Truly, she didn't remember leaving the ring let alone getting backstage.

"Yeah…" Dean let out a sigh. "Because I had that planned?"

"Planned or not man, you still one-upped us." Roman let out a laugh. "WrestleMania thirty? Did the Shield win or not….I'm not sure but Dean kissed Angel at the end." Roman mocked.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who did it." Seth pointed out. "You can't complain when people bring it up."

Roman's laughs grew louder. "Shit man, we have two interviews tonight, I hope your prepared."

Angel's eyes widened. That was right, not only did the whole world now know about her and Dean…there was a chance that they were going to have to talk about it in their interviews. Between Renee and the press interview she knew that someone was going bring it up.

Her body shot cold. What were the higher ups going to think about this? There had to be a rule about dating in the work place. _Although…_ Her mind raced back to Nikki and John, Brie and Daniel, Naomi and Jimmy Uso, The Miz and Maryse and even Hunter and Stephanie. _Maybe, we'll be fine._

"How dare you!" Renee's voice came screaming down the hallway as she walked towards them with her small camera crew walking behind her. Angel drew her brows together as the woman walked right passed her and right up into Dean's face. "I can't even believe how stupid you are."

"What the hell?" Dean tried to step back from the woman. Though Renee didn't let him run away.

"Did you even think about Angel's feelings when you went and did something that stupid?" Angel's eyes widened as she watched her best friend scold Dean. It made her happen that Renee cared about her enough to something like this, but she didn't want her screaming at Dean.

However, when she stepped in to tell Renee to stop, Dean stood up tall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you would be happy that our relationship wasn't a secret anymore."

"I am." Renee said still sounding mad. "But that…" She pointed over his shoulder. "That wasn't the way to do it."

Dean gave a small groan and threw his hand up in the air. "Why does everyone think that I planned to kiss her in the ring?"

"Renee…" Angel sighed.

But the woman paid her no attention. "I don't think that you had it planned." She poked Dean in the chest. "But I do expect you to take responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Did the teleport back in time when they moved magicly away from the ring. "Renee what on earth…"

"Of course, I will." Dean stated.

"Good!" Renee said as a huge smile came to her face, in a complete one-eighty from what was just happening.

Trying to come back into reality, Angel turned towards Seth and Roman expecting to see that they were as thrown as she was about the sudden change, but instead both of them had smirks on their face. _I really have gone mad._

The anger that was once there, now completely gone. Renee clapped her hands before grabbing the mic from her camera man, who thankfully looked at confused as Angel felt. "Shall we do our interview?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Seth was the one that answered.

"Alright," Renee turned back to her camera crew. "I wanna start on one of those amazing masks that Angel made. Zoom in really nice and close. Show off as much detail as you can."

"Renee."

"Angel."

 _What the hell was going on?_ She glanced back to Dean, though as soon as her eyes landed on the man, she couldn't help but to blush. And it only made matters worse that once he realized that she was lokoing at him, he turned towards her.

"We're good to go." The camera man's voice hit her knocking her from her daze.

"Let's do this." Renee sang.

Deciding to go along with whatever madness was apparently affecting her friends, she gave her head a shake. Looking around at the way everyone was standing, Angel stepped in to close a small gap between Seth and Roman.

"Starting in…three…two…one."

Almost instantly Renee went into reporter mode. "I'm here with the Shield. A huge victory tonight for you guys. A victory tonight over the New Age Outlaws and Kane. You guys have been working so close with the Authority but to get this victory tonight at WrestleMania, how do you guys feel?"

"You know how we feel?" Seth stepped in. "From day one, we said we do things for the Shield. Nobody else. We are our own bosses. We run this yard. We came in, proved a point. WrestleMania Thirty the Shield run the show, that's how we feel, Renee."

"Let me ask you a question, ok?" Dean stole the interview, causing Angel to blink up at him. How was it that she was the only one that wasn't able to flip a switch and seemingly forget everything that just happened. How was Dean able to look so confident and unfazed after what he just did in front of everyone? "Does it look like we're sweating?"

"I mean your hair is very wet." Renee answered.

Dean didn't look to happy about Renee picking on him like that. "It's just….humid in here. We're not sweating at all, because we didn't have to break a sweat to run through Kane and the New Age Outlaws like a hot knife through butter." Dean let his Cincinnati accent grow thick turning butter to butta." On the biggest stage of them all, the brightest stars shine the brightest and the Shield represent this…" He put up his fist. "…the new symbol of excellence."

"That's right." Roman got his turn. "You see what happens when you push against the Shield, we pull out secrete weapons. No one had ever seen the Double Triple…Powerbomb baby."

"I thought we were going to call it the Triple Double?" Dean asked sounded very confused. "Wasn't that what we decided, Angel?" Dean looked down at her.

Why was he asking her? She couldn't even remember how her mask ended up snapped to her belt loop let alone what they were going to call the move.

"It's a double triple." Roman explained as he looked down at her. "Right that makes more since."

As if the boys talking to her lifted a veil off her, allowing her to talk finally. "Yeah." She turned away from Dean. "I agree with Roman."

"Guys." Seth jumped in. "Look, bottom line is…"

And that's when chaos started. "But I thought…"

"No. no. no." Seth shook his head.

"Tell him what it is?"

"Triple double does that sound like a cheese burger." Dean nodded his head.

Angel laughed. "Yeah, it kind of does."

"Wait, wait, wait, what did we decide?" Seth stopping trying to keep them on track.

"No, no, I like that." Dean said giving Roman a slap on the chest. "I agree with you."

"A triple double?"

"No, I think it's a double triple." Angel answered Seth.

"Like a BigMac?"

"The regular one is a Triple Powerbomb." Roman pointed out. "We put two up two people up…It's a Double Triple Powerbomb!"

Angel couldn't help laughing at Roman's outburst.

"Alright, Alright." Seth said as Roman gave him a glare. "I agree with you. I'm with you."

"I'm with you two." Angel answered quickly as they all turned towards Dean who stuck his tongue out at her and started to jump up and down.

Roman nodded his head and turned towards Dean. "Agree with me." He ordered as he pointed at the bouncing man.

"Oh, I agree." Dean said not stopping.

Seth gave a laugh. "Believe! In! The! Shield!" Seth yelled as they stuck their hands in the middle. Feeling out of place, she went to step back; so that they could end on the three fists but Roman reached out and grabbed her arm forcing her to put her fist between his and Seth's.

"Congratulation you guys." Renee laughed as she stepped backwards.

"And cut." The camera guys said as the boys started down the hallway, not stopping as they normally would. She shook her head as she watched them practically bouncing down the hallway.

Letting out a huge sigh, she turned back towards Renee. "I'm sorry, we got off on some sort of weird tangent there. If you want I can bring them back for another interview after the press…"

"It was perfect." Renee reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." She chuckled, though she didn't know if she would call it perfect since most of the interview was them arguing about what they were going call the Double Triple Powerbomb.

"Anyway." Renee gave a small squeeze on the shoulder that she was holding. "How are you after…you know."

Angel opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. Truth was she didn't really have an answer. She didn't really know how she felt. She knew that it was because it hadn't really sunk in that Dean had just kissed her in front of the entire world. "I don't know."

"If you need me to, I'll kick his ass." Renee told her putting her hands up like she was going to punch someone.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary." Angel laughed. "I'm not really that upset…just surprised."

"You were surprised?" She said. "I think that everyone was surprised, I mean other than the goo goo eyes that you two made at each other, you kept your relationship on the downlow." She laughed.

Which was really surprising to her since, Dean would pull her into the shadows for kiss whenever he wanted. Every time he did, she was wondering how only Nikki was the only one to ever see them.

"Hey." Angel smiled. "I wanted to say thank you for not taking about it during the interview."

Renee shook her head. "I wouldn't thank me." She laughed. "I couldn't have asked about it even if I wanted to. The boys made sure about that."

Angel cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that, that wasn't planned?" Renee laughed.

The more that she thought about it, the more she realized that the 'argument' wasn't really an argument. In fact, in the first three seconds, Dean had turned his opinion and agreed with Roman, but it kept going. Kept going until Renee couldn't possibly get a word in end wise. And if Dean had that planned, that way she couldn't ask about their relationship then he did a great job.

"Miss Miles!" She could feel the color drain from her face as she heard a powerful raspy voice that sent a chill down her back and made her heart stop called for her.

Swallowing the lump that was quickly making its home in her throat, she turned around and saw something that she never wanted to see before in her life. A really angry Vince McMahon.

"Um…I'll let you go." Renee said as she slowly backed away. "Talk to you later?"

All she could do was nod her head as she watched Vince make his way towards her. "Sir?" She somehow squeezed out. Man, she now understood why a lot of wrestlers were scared of this man.

The man stopped in front of her and grabbed the sides of his jacket. "Angel, you may be new here and you may not know all the rules just yet, but that is no excuse." His voice was calm but at the same time she could hear just how angry he was. "The rules state that all talent must have any changes to their gear approved by the costume department and myself before showing it on TV."

As the man talked Angel had to force herself to keep her eyes on Vince's face. He wasn't as tall as Dean, Roman or Seth but she still had to jack her head up to meet his gaze. He had to be at least six-foot-tall with a menacing aura that made him feel like he was twelve feet tall. "Those masks were never approved, were they?" He pointed down at the mask that was attached to her belt loop.

Clearing her throat, Angel tried her hardest not to sound overwhelmed or nervous in front of her boss. "I don't believe so, Sir."

"No, they weren't." He crossed his arms. "So, imagen my surprise when I'm watching the show and see the Shield walking through the crowd with masks that no one has any idea about."

"I'm sorry, Sir. You're right, I should have known that I needed to get approval. I wasn't thinking, there was a time crunch and by the time I even came up with the idea to paint the masks…" She rambled on.

Vince McMahon face slowly started to drain of anger. "Wait, did you say that you painted the mask? It's your design?"

Angel couldn't even stop herself from reacted. She knew that she looked like she had just been slapped int the face, but she was that taken back. Wasn't she just getting yelled at? What was with everyone doing completely one eighties on her today? She was already having enough trouble due to the fact that she was very sleep deprived, she couldn't keep up with all the mood changes. "Um, yeah I painted them."

"How?" He said gesturing for her to hand him the mask.

"Well, I first I made a stencil out of shoe box, that way each of them would look the same. Then I used white fabric paint." She explained, while fumbling with the clasp and handing the it to him.

A huge smile came to the CEO's face as looked down at her handy work. "Do you still have the stencil?"

"Yeah, I still have it." She answered. It was sitting on the table back in her hotel room.

"Well I'll be damned." He looked back up. "Would I be able to persuade you to give the costume department your design?"

She blinked as she looked up at her boss. "Um, I guess so." Was she on an episode of Punk'd or something? She glanced around trying to find the hidden cameras.

"That's great, really great." Seth nodded as he looked back down at the mask that he held in his hands. "Sorry about all that, I didn't mean to scare you. I just you just put in him a bind with some legal issues while trying to get ahold of his design."

"Sure."

"Oh, and don't worry." He handed her back the mask. "We'll sit down soon and talk about what kind of compensation you'll be getting."

"Wait what?" Her eyes went wide. "You're going to pay me for my design?"

"Of course, I am a business man after all." Vince straightened his jacket. "Are you surprised that I would offer you compensation?"

She shook her head at him. "No, I'm surprised that you want the design."

"Oh yes, I've been told that the fans are already asking when they are going to be able to buy masks 'like the ones that The Shield wore down to the ring tonight."

The air rushed from her in one huge rush. "I don't believe this." She looked down at her mask. She thought about the hours she spent trying to make each of the four perfect She remembered how fine she went ever each line.

"Well you better believe it." Vince laughed.

 **D.D.D.**

Dean gave his neck a crack as he leaned against the wall, waiting for their press interview to start. From where they were standing, they could hear Kane answering his questions, talking about how he lost and about how the Authority had his mask or as Dean liked to call it his balls in a glass case.

"You're going on in five." One of the stage hands told them.

"Thanks." Roman answered the man.

Dean let out a yawn as he ran his hand over his face, he wasn't looking forward to the interview at all. Though that was mostly his fault. _Why was I so stupid?_ Why did he have to go and do something so stupid as kissing Angel in the ring? _Because I wanted to_. Which was the truth, the moment his eyes landed on her after the match everything in his body told him to scoop her into his arms and kiss her; so he did.

Now because of that, he had to do as Renee told him and take responsibility for his actions. Which meant biting the bullet when it came to this interview and every other one that he has to do until their kiss becomes old news.

Dean couldn't help himself as he looked around the green room looking for that certain brunette who had him in this mess, but she was nowhere to be seen. Taking another look around the room, he saw Roman talking with Galina and JoJo across the way and Seth was chowing down on some snacks that they had in the room for them, but no Angel. She wasn't even hiding in a corner like he thought.

"Where's Angel?"

Seth frowned as he looked around the room. "Don't know. Shouldn't you be the one keeping track of her?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean pushed himself off the wall. Wasn't she with them after their interview with Renee? He thought back to it. However, he had been so hyped up from their win and about their 'argument' over the Double Triple Powerbomb that he couldn't remember if she followed them or not.

"She's probably getting us some waters."

Dean nodded. There was a good chance that she was down at catering, grabbing them some waters just like Roman said. "Yeah, you're right." He said even as he walked out of the green room.

He looked around the loud, chaos that filled the backstage as everyone was rushing around to make sure that WrestleMania went off without a hitch. Letting out a sigh, Dean went to go on a hunt for Angel; when she appeared through the chaos looking…ecstatic?

Drawing his brows together, Dean watched as she almost danced up towards him. What the hell had happened? Other then that split moment in their interview with Renee, the last time he had seen her she had barely been able to talk, and she had looked as if she had seen a ghost. _Or like she had been kissed in front of thousands of people._

"There you are." He crossed his arms when she stopped in front of him.

"Hey." She said her huge smile not fading in the slightest. God she almost looked like she did when she was drunk.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, I stopped to talk to Renee for a bit, then Vince McMahon came out to talk to me."

"Vince?" His eyes widened slightly. For Vince to come and stop her himself, there must have been something wrong. But then again why did she look like she was walking on cloud nine. No one, no one; well maybe Shane McMahon came out with a smile after being yelled at by Vinny Mac.

"What did Vince want?"

"Mr. McMahon wants my designs for the masks." She said giggling half way through. "He said that the fans are already asking for them."

He could feel the excitement rushing off of her and wanted to share in her delight, but his worry was eating at him. "Did he say anything else?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

 _No?_ That was surprising. The boss didn't like surprises; especially during the biggest show of the year. He was sure that Vince was going to have something to say about how the Shield's match ended, but then again romance and the WWE weren't strangers. Not in the slightest. Even his own daughter and now son-in-law had ended up getting together on the show.

However, Vince wasn't the only one he had to worry about, his eyes dropped to meet Angel's. "Angel…" The tone in his voice must have told her that he was bring up something serious because some of the glowing excitement died down. "… about what happened…"

"We're ready for the Shield." A stage hand called loudly through the green room that they could hear them in the hall.

Dean cursed and glared back at where the voice came from. "Dean." A hand on his arm bought him back to the woman in front of him. "Talk about this later? Maybe over a drink?"

"Yeah." He smirked as he put a hand that was on his arm. "Sounds good." Taking a deep breath, he draped his arm over her shoulder and lead her into the green room where Roman and Seth were doing last minute adjustments to their gear.

"Ready man?" Roman asked looking up from the Jojo who was holding onto his gauntlet for him.

"Always am." He answered as he dropped his arm from around Angel and gave the man a fist bump.

Roman smirked back at him and took gauntlet from his daughter just in time for a stage crew member to make their way over to him. Quickly as they could, they were ushered up onto the stage that was being used for the press conference.

Dean groaned as he looked at all the different reporters who sat in front of them. This was one part of the job that sucked, talking to people. "Here you go." The stage manager said as she pointed to the three chairs that sat behind the long table on the stage. Each seat had its own mic and two bottles of water sitting in front of it. They were all set up for them…though they were a chair short.

She then looked down at the clipboard in her hands. "Mr. McMahon wants you guys to show off the masks, so please put them on the table in front of you, as well as the United States Championship."

"Will do." Seth said as he unbuckled his vest from his waist band, walked up to the chair farthest away from them and placed it on the table.

As Roman followed the man and picked the middle chair, Dean glanced over his shoulder towards Angel who was standing off to the side of the stage. Taking off both his US title and his mask he placed both in front of the last chair at the table before leaning towards the mic. "We're down a chair here." He barked over the speakers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as Angel's face reddened like he knew it would and she franticly shook her head at him. "No, no, no, you don't have to do that. I'm fine over here." She waved her arms in the air as she stopped the stage manager from going and grabbing other chair.

A chuckle came from beside him, making him turn towards Roman who was shaking his head. "You're bad." He smirked as they all got settled into their chairs.

They didn't even get to get comfy and one of the reports stood up. "First off guys, congratulations on your victory. Uh, this was your second WrestleMania for you guys. What's the difference between last year, when you guys were the new kids on the block to this WrestleMania?"

"Were you not watching." Roman answered. "This year we were a freight train, buddy. Nobody could stop us."

"Last year…." Dean started only to get interrupted by Seth laughing. Looking over at his brother before continuing. "Last year we were, uh, you know underdogs of the century. Underdogs is a huge understatement, we were going against three former world champions. And we were going against three legends and three, you know, three future Hall of Famers; maybe for certain Hall of Famers, tonight." He shook his head at himself for rambling but kept going. "Last year we were rookies, unknowns, kind of uh, you know, eighties U.S hockey team kind of thing. This year were the Lakers…." He got distracted for a split second by Seth and Roman whispering to each other. "We're just starts. Everybody knows. Everybody knew what we were going to do, and we went out and did it."

 _Someone one else please talk._ He looked at his brothers.

"You know the thing is, the difference wasn't so much for the Shield..." Seth thankfully took over the interview. His mouth was drying out from rambling so much. Grabbing one of the bottles of waters, Dean took a sig as he listened to Seth talking about how the WWE Universe sees them differently now then they did last year.

"…He said last year we came in as underdogs. This year we came in with everyone knew what we were capable of, or so they thought. Like he said we wiped the floor with three future Hall of Famers. Get that threw your heads because that's going to be a recurring pattern."

Already bored of this interview, Dean turned his attention back towards Angel who was listening intensely to what Seth was saying. He raised a brow at her and started to do little things to see if he could distract her. He stuck his tongue out at her, pointed at her and wiggled his finger at her. Just little annoying movements that he thought would catch her eye. And he was right. After a little bit of time, Angel drew her attention away from Seth and looked at him.

"What?" She mouthed. "What?" She said again as he just continued to annoy her. "Pay attention." She told him trying as she obviously held back a smile.

He did what he was told and turned back toward the reporters just in time for the next question to be asked. "We heard a lot in the build up to this match about cracks in the Shield. Do you think that once and for all you sent a message to everyone in the WWE that the Shield is a cohesive unit, there are no cracks?"

 _Not this again._ He sighed as he looked at Roman and Seth. "We've always been a cohesive unit. I mean, when you get this kind talent and this kind of drive and passion at this level, just like firing in one spot. Of course there's going be ego clashes, because you know, iron sharpens iron. I don't want to be hanging out with a bunch of dudes and yes men, that are agreeing with everything that I'm saying and that aren't going to push me, you know. I want to be in there and have guys on my side that are going to push me, and that I'm going to have clashes with, and that I'm going to be competitive with." He said trying to figure out how else to get this through everyone's head. He was sick and tired of answering this question. He almost rather have someone ask about his and Angel's relationship or why he kissed her in the ring then answer this damn question again.

"We weren't out here tonight competing with New Age Outlaws and Kane, we were out there tonight completing with ourselves. Not necessarily in amongst each other, but you know, kind of. Because if I didn't go out there and pull my weight, he's…" Dean nodded to Roman. "…he's going to make sure I get my butt kicked so I have to pull my weight. We're always pushing each other and driving each other…. Once that freight train gets rolling." He pounded on the table trying to work out some of the tension that was building as he talked. "…it get's ugly."

"That's the thing about the Shield." Roman jumped in as he casted Dean a look that told him to cool down a bit. _Yeah, good call…_ He let out a deep breath, and took another sig of water. "Only the Shield can check itself. Only we have that power. If anybody else wants to step up they better get ready to sit down."

"You know, you know the whole deal. This is a brotherhood no one else is allowed in…"

"But what about Angel?" A reporter called over Seth.

"What?" Seth stopped.

"You said that no one else is allowed in but then you added Angel not to long ago and everything seems to be fine."

Roman let out a sigh. "Angel is different."

"How?"

"She's…."

"She joined us…."

"May I?" Angel voice came from the side as she walked out to be fully on the stage. "I think I can help." She said biting her lip.

Dean cocked his head at her, wondering what she was going to say. But at the same time, he leaned back in his chair and turning the mic towards her. "Have at it." He told her.

He watched as she took a deep breath before leaning into the mic. "As Seth said, this is a brotherhood. Yes, I joined the Shield, as their manager and I've slowly become part of this 'family', this team, but I could never join the brotherhood." She answered with grace. "One." She pointed at Seth. "Two." At Roman. "Three." At him. "There is no four and there never will be."

"Very nice." Roman smirked.

Angel stood up with a smile on her quickly reddening face. "I hope that helped."

"Bottom line is." Seth took over again. "Any 'cracks' perceived within the Shield, we handle our own business. And what better way to make a statement then on the Grandest Stage of Them all, WrestleMania and I think we did. I think we proved a massive point tonight."

"What the significance to the masks you wore tonight, is that a new look for the Shield?"

"Well." Dean smirked as he looked back at Angel who was trying to sneak off the stage again. "Why don't we ask the one who made them, Angel?"

She spun around on her heels and looked at him with her mouth open slightly. "Why." She mouthed but slowly made her way back towards the table. Giving him a little glare, she leaned back towards the mic. He could see the gears moving in her head as she tired to figure out what to say. "When the Shield competes, they strike fear into the hearts of their opponents."

Dean nodded his head and leaned toward Roman who was picking up his mask to show it off. "Wow, that was good."

"Yeah."

"What I wanted to do when I thought about the masks, was to symbolize that feeling, that intensity." She continued surprising him. "I painted them to show off the fangs of the Hounds of Justice. To show everyone that they can't be messed with. That their bite is just as bad as their bark."

"Big dogs with the big bite." Roman chuckled.

"They declared war on us, you know." He took his turn to speak at the same time he snaked his arm around Angel's waist holding her at his side before she had the chance to run away. "War paint. War gear."

"Is the war over?" Another reporter asked quickly.

 _Is the war over?_ Dean shook his head. "Well I mean, you would have to go ask them. I think one of them is in the trainer's room coughing up blood, I think one of them might be three or four blocks down at the local medical facilities and one of them might already be on a plane on his way back home to Pensacola or something." He joked making Seth and Roman laugh. "I mean, you'd have to ask them."

"They fired the first shot, we fired the biggest gun." She laughed. "That's how it is every time."

"Yep."

"So, whether the war is over or the war is just beginning, we don't care. We're always up for a fight."

"That was just one battle, we're an army. You can't take an army out of war, we're just going to move to the next battlefield, baby."

"One more!" Someone called from the crowd. _Can't this be over._ Dean sighed as he started to get antsy in his seat. "One more question."

"Last one." A stage hand told the man.

"After what we saw in the ring, is it safe to say that you and Angel are dating?"

 _There it was._ Dean groaned as he leaned forward so that the mic was touching his chin. To his left he felt Angel tense in arm as he debated how to answer this question. Part of him thought that he should be a smart ass, while the other said that he should just tell the truth, get it over with.

 _Why not both._

"Do you think I just kiss random girls?" _I used to._ "Yeah, you could say that we are…" He looked up at Angel. "Angel and I are dating."

A thunderous sound of people wanting to ask more questions sounded through the room, but the stage manager stood up and gestured for them to leave the stage. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **A.A.A.**

Angel stumbled off the stage and into the green room, and instantly ran right into something. She looked up to see that Renee had pulled her into the hug. "How did that go?" She asked as she pulled away and looked up and down like she was inspecting her.

Nodding her head, she stepped back and smile. "Fine. It was alright."

"You sure?" She asked looking suspicious. "You're handling this better then I thought you would."

"Then we all though she would." Seth added.

Looking around, she realized that everyone, Roman, Seth, Dean, Galina, and even JoJo were gathered around her. "Wow," She put her hands up. "I'm not that delicate!"

When Roman snickered, she glared at him. "Babygirl, we know you're not that delicate but…."

"…But." Galina picked up for him. "Its not everyday that your personal life gets revealed to the public like that." She gave a small smile. "Trust me, it's not always easy." Roman rubbed her back.

Taking a deep breath, Angel looked around the group and nodded her head. "Truly I'm fine. I mean it is what it is." She locked eyes with Dean. "And hey, it was bound to happen someday. I just didn't think that it was going to be on the Grandest Stage of Them All."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think that it was going to be tonight, either."

Feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone seeming to he watching her; making sure that she wasn't going to break or whatever, Angel clapped her hands together. "Well, no more worrying about something as silly as this, I believe that it's celebration time! Shield style!'

Seth and Roman's face lit up instantly. "That's what I'm talking about!" Seth patted her on the back.

Smiling up at the man, she watched as everyone laughed and started to get so carried away as they made their way out of the green room; leaving only her and Dean.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Dean asked sounding more awkward then she had ever heard him sound before.

"I already said that I was?" She told him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I know, I'm just….I'm not good with these kind of things and I just want to make sure…"

She couldn't help but give a little laugh. "I mean I'm not going to lie, no this isn't how I thought people would find out about us but the more I think about it, the more I realize what's the harm?" She said shrugging. "I mean look at it this way, if Hunter and Stephanie can do what they did when they first got together, then maybe a kiss in the ring isn't that bad."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, at least I didn't interrupt your 'wedding' to tell you that we were already married."

"Oh! Love birds are you coming or what." Seth called loudly.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Depending on what the 'or what' is." He smirked as he winked down at her.

* * *

 **Skovko: They are like giggling schoolgirls, but i think it fits. I could see both of them teasing their friends like this. I'm not planning on them having kids for a long time. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it.**

 **BrookeWorm3: I'm glad that you like it enough to reread it! That makes me really happy. I wonder how they should celebrate? I hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: I think she's going to be just find. I'm glad you liked it, i hope you like this one too.**

 **Canadice: I'm thinking about writing a one off to show the morning after, would you like that? I'm so glad that you like the story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Labinnacslove: They did show the world! I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **MissyMoxy: I think she handled herself well. And I'm sure that Seth and Roman will get a few good pokes in. I'm thinking about writing a one off to show the morning after their lovely night as well as some of moments that he made those excuses, thoughts?**

 **RuLoRox: I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. I hope you don't get in trouble by reading it though. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **NotRob: I updated! I'm so glad that you like Angel, that means a lot to me.**

 **LHisawesome4ever: You're going to get more Angel and Dean action promise. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Monday Night Raw: April 7, 2014**

* * *

 _Mother fucker._ Dean groaned as his alarm went off. For once, he regretted that he liked to get up early for his morning run.

Rolling over slightly, he smacked his phone; whether or not he turned the alarm off or just hit snooze he wasn't sure, but anything was better then the freaking thing blaring in his ear. With each movement he made, his body popped and crack, his head spun and pounded like there was a jackhammer in his skull. All signs that he must have drank way too much last night while celebrating the Shield's win.

As he stretched his arms over his head, a small moan came from beside him. His eyes locked onto the lump and bits of brown hair that he could see from under the blankets. At first, his mind rushed back to all the other times that he had woken up with a random chick in his bed after drinking too much. How many times did that happen? How many girls had he kicked from his bed, or left theirs early in the morning? However, this time was completely different. This time he wanted the girl in his bed to stay.

Rolling back over, he threw his arm around her and nuzzled into her long hair. Inhaling her scent deep into his body.

"What time is it?" Angel yawned.

"Early." Dean mumbled as he pulled her bundled up body towards him. "I forgot to turn off my alarm."

Through the blankets, he felt as she tired to turn towards him. Loosing his arms, he let her do just that and sleepy hazel eyes met him. "I'm guessing that you're not going on your run today?"

"Nah." He sighed as tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll make up for it at the gym."

"Feeling that bad?"

"Uh-huh." That and he just wanted to spend more time lazily laying in the bed with her.

Her face twisted into a serious look. "I'm not surprised, after you drank so much."

"Hey, we were celebrating." He told her even though he couldn't remember much of the celebration itself.

"Oh, I know." She rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I went a little crazy too." She rubbed her eyes. "Seth and Leighla had to guide us back to our room."

 _Leighla?_ That's right Seth's girlfriend had showed up for the after party, he almost completely forgotten that one. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Seth practically dragged you over and tossed you on the bed." She laughed. "I tried to change your clothes for you but man, you're heavy. I was only able to get your boots off."

Dean looked down at himself, to see that he was indeed still in his tank top and pants that he wore yesterday. Running his hand over his face, he suddenly felt just how greasy his hair was and how long his growing stubble had become. _I need a shower._ But that would mean getting up, and he didn't want to move way from her.

An idea popped into his head, one that he was sure she wasn't going to be down with, but hey. "I'm going to uh, I'm going to take a shower." He said slowly untangling himself from her. "Wanna join me?'

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Uh?" _Thought so._

"You don't have to." He told her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I was just asking?" Giving a glance over his shoulder, he saw that she was biting her lip. Was she thinking about it? Was she imagining joining him in the shower? As he saw her face quickly become tinted pink, he knew she was.

Smirking at himself, he shook his head, turned away, and stood up. _At least I got to see that look._ He gave a roll of his shoulder as he made his way over to his suitcase.

"I could use a shower."

His body shot tense as he turned back around to the girl wrapped into the blankets. "What?" Surely, she wasn't saying what he thought she was. However, much to his surprised Angel sat up and pulled herself from her cocoon of blankets.

"I said that I could use a shower." She quickly glanced down at her hands. "I mean, if you don't mind."

 _If I don't mind?_ He wanted to laugh. There was a reason he asked her if she wanted to join him. He wanted to see what her naked body would look with water running down it. He wanted to see it so bad that he had masturbated to just the thought of it before. "I certainly don't mind."

A shy smile came to her face. "Alright."

"Alright then." He nodded his head, trying to figure out what to do next. "Um…. I'm going to get started…join me when you're ready." He rubbed the back of his neck before making his way quickly across the room and into the bathroom.

Trying not to think too much about the fact that Angel was going to be joining him in just a few moments, he took a quick piss, stripped, and turned on the water. Giving it a bit of time to get warm, he stepped in. His body instantly relaxed into the warmth of the water.

By the time his body had enough time to adjust to the warm water washing over him, he heard Angel make her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. And the relaxation in his body immediately went away. Every part of him was standing ridged as he watched her slightly shadowy figure through the shower curtain.

He couldn't seem to pull his eyes way as she undressed. She slowly pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the floor, followed by her sweats, and her underwear. Just by her movements, he could see how nervous she was.

 _Holy Shit._ Excitement shot through him as he realized that Angel was standing there naked, just on the other side of the shower curtain.

"D-Dean." Angel called over the sounds of the shower.

Clearing his throat first he answered her. "Yeah?"

"Um… I'm coming in…" She said stepping closer to the shower.

"Ok." He panicked as he glanced down at himself. _Shit._ He turned around quickly, so that his back would be facing her as she got in. The last ting she need was to pull that curtain back to see 'him' standing at attention for her.

 _I didn't think this one through._

 **A.A.A.**

Taking a deep breath, Angel reached a shaking hand towards the shower curtain. _No backing out now._ She told herself. She already said that she was going to do this, and she was already naked. Backing out now would just prove how nervous she was. She didn't want to do that.

Mustering up all of her courage, she grabbed the curtain and pulled it back just enough that she could slide into the shower. Careful not to knock over her own shampoo and conditioner that sat on the ledge, she stepped into the humid shower. Her eyes locked on everything other then the man who was standing on the other side of the large tub, blocking the water from hitting her.

Her face went from warm to hot really quick, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Taking a deep breath, she took a peak at the man and boy, her mouth hit the bottom of the shower.

He was turned away from her, facing the water and giving her a good view of his backside. She had seen his bare back many times, but the way the water ran down from his broad shoulders all the way down his back, to his hips and over his…backside, transfixed her. Almost letting out a groan, she thought about following those drops of water with her fingers, or her tongue.

Swallowing hard, she forced her eyes away from the man's behind. She gave her head a shake, backside, behind… those were too nice of words for him. The man had an ass, and what an ass it was. She could picture herself digging her nails or her heels into it.

 _One more peek._ She turned to look at him again, only to realize that he had turned around and her eyes locked right on to his erection. The air was knocked from her lungs as she stared at him. _Look away._ She told herself but she couldn't seem to pry her eyes away. She could have sworn that she saw it jerk under her gaze.

"Like what you see?" Angel jumped as her eyes shot up to Dean's face to see him smirking down at her, while he leaned against the wall.

For the first time since she got into the shower, she felt the warm water splashing her legs, arms, and stomach. But she didn't even notice it, she was mortified. She couldn't believe that she had just been caught staring at his…his cock. His big…proud cock.

She tried to explain herself, but her voice got stuck in her throat. "Hey, go ahead, look your fill, I'm doing the same."

Her eyes widened as he realized at his eyes were racking over her body. She could _feel_ his eyes on her. Could feel as they traced her body just like one of the stray drops of water.

Not able to take anymore, she turned away from him and brought her hand up to her mouth. Though before she could even think about what she was going to say or do, she felt a heavy weight drape over her shoulders as his arms snaked around her and pulled her to his chest.

Her whole body went tense as she felt him lean down so that his head rested on her shoulder. Even as she felt overwhelmed and unsure about what to do, she found herself leaning back into him. As their skin touched, Dean let out a groan and tightened his arms around her.

"You know when I asked you to join me, I didn't think you really would." He said his voice growing husky. "But I'm glad you did." He ran his chin across her shoulder, making her laugh.

"You're all scratchy." She pulled slightly away, trying to get from his itchy stubble.

Dean let out a chuckle as he gave her one good rub before resting his chin against her. "I'll shave before we leave for the show."

With her back against his chest, she felt as he took a deep breath in, as his arms tightened around her. "I know you said it was fine already, but I really do want to talk to you about what happened."

She blinked as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit her. The kiss. "Dean." She sighed as she tired to turn in his arms. She felt Dean's arms loosen allowing her to do just that. "Really, it's fine." His eyes darted away from her. "Do you regret it?"

"Kissing you?" He shook his head. "No." He ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Kissing you in the ring? I don't know."

"It was bound to happen eventually." She laughed. "Keeping a secret is hard once people start find out. It's a slippery slope."

He smirked slightly. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Think about it, first Renee found out; then the Bellas."

"The Bellas?" He cocked his head and frowned.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you; Nikki saw us kissing backstage."

"She did?"

"Yeah, but the point is that once one person finds out, it's really hard to keep a secret from everyone else." She changed the subject quickly. She had forgotten that she hadn't told Dean that Nikki and Brie had found out about them.

Looking at him, she could see as he thought about what she had said. "You know there's one thing good that came from everyone knowing about us." He told her.

"What?"

"I can kiss you whenever, wherever." He smirked as he pulled her so close that her chest touched his and she had to jack her head up to look at him.

"I-I wouldn't have pegged you for a PDA kind of guy." Her hands fluttered to his chest.

"I'm not." He said as his face inched closer. "But I'm sure you realized that I do what I want when I want, and now I don't have to hold back." Her eyes widened as she felt his hands run up and down her body. "And trust me, I've been holding back."

He kissed her. It was a quick but deep kiss. One that mixed with the heat of the shower made her head spin. However, when he pulled back, she felt herself shiver and it wasn't because of the kiss.

"You alright?" He asked noticing instantly.

"Just a little cold."

"Oh shit!" He quickly maneuvered them around so that she was now getting the full blast of the shower. "Sorry about that…Kind of forgot that we were taking a shower." Surprisingly and much to her dismay he stepped back; letting her go.

"It's ok." She watched Dean reach down and grab his shampoo off the inner ledge of the tub. Her eyes locked on each movement as he squeezed some of it into the palm of his hand, put the bottle back, and lather his hair. He even made washing his hair look hot.

"So…so what do you think is going to happen tonight?" She asked trying to fill the silence.

"What do I think is going to happen?" Dean said as his hands stilled on his head. "I think…" He reached up over her head, putting his suds covered hands under the shower. She inhaled as the soap ran over her, taking in the scent into her. "I think that Kane's going to go out to the ring and bitch and moan about how what happened wasn't fair or how we cheated or something… then we're going to go and beat his ass, showing him that it wasn't a fluke." He told her as he gestured for her to change spots with him.

She tried to ignore how their bodies pressed together as they moved passed each other in the small area. "What about you?" He asked as he leaned his head back under the water.

She pursed her lips together as she grabbed her shampoo, taking her turn to wash her hair. "I think you're right." It sounded like something that Kane would do.

"Switch?"

"Yeah." As they brushed past each other again, she thought she heard him hiss.

"What time do we need to be at the arena?" His voice grew husky again, making her heart speed up.

"Um, four like normal. Though that might change since Vince wants to meet with me." She said as her mind started to trail off towards that wonderous erection, that she was fighting herself from looking down to.

"About your mask design?" He asked grabbing his body wash.

"I think so." She ran her fingers through her hair trying to make sure all the soap was out of it.

Her eyes once again locked onto his hand as he scrubbed himself, starting his shoulders, then making his way down to his pecks, his stomach, stopping just were the dusting of slightly darker hair started below his navel. He then washed down his left arm, before switched to wash his right arm then did the same to his sides.

She didn't know when her breathing became heavy, but she had a feeling it was around the time that he propped one of his legs on the side of the tub and started from his ankle and ran the soapy washcloth up, repeating the movement once more for his other leg. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized this time, she had a full view of erection.

Then it happened, he gave special attention to that spot…

 **D.D.D**

Dean smirked as he watched Angel stand under the water watching him clean himself. Those hazel eyes were locked on his cock as he manhandled it a bit rougher then he normally would while washing it. But he couldn't help but give her a show.

Though his show was doing more from him then her…. at least he thought it was. But that was until he saw her face flush, not like who she normally would blush. It was more of a muted color instead of the bright red that he was used to and there wasn't a look of embarrassment in her eyes.

His eyes widened as he realized that there was something that filled her face. It wasn't embarrassment, but need? Want? Desire? _Oh fuck._

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

He heard her swallow. "Need help washing your back?'

He blinked and let his leg drop from the side of the tub. "Sure."

Anything to get her hands on him, in any way. Handing her the washcloth, he turned around so that his back was to her. He didn't know how long it was until she finally touched him, but he had clenched his hands into fist, and his nails dug into his palms as he waited.

When she finally did touch him, his body sagged, like it was the best thing he had ever felt. It was pretty damn close. With each small, careful swipe of her hand, he had to lock his jaw shut and put his hand on the tile wall in front of him to stop himself from turning around and grabbing her; ending the wonderful feeling.

Just when he was about to loss control, she stepped away. "Done."

 _Thank god._ He sighed as he gave his shoulders a roll.

"Wanna rinse off?"

Not trusting his voice, Dean nodded his head and slowly turned around. His eyes landing on everything but the girl that he wanted to pull into his arms. Out of sight, out of mind kind of thing. Which sort of worked until their bodies rubbed against each other as they switched sides again.

As he rinsed the soap from his body, he heard Angel open her bodywash and his eyes snapped over to her. Not wanting to miss a moment of what was to come. Using the same washcloth that she used on him, she poured more soap on the thing, before she started to wash herself off.

Starting with her legs, running all the way, skipping over her mound before continuing up her stomach, arms, shoulders and chest. Was there anything more lovely then her perk little tits covered in soap? In fact, the only thing that was able to tear his eyes away from them was when the washcloth suddenly filled his vision.

"I scratched your back." Angel told him.

 _Fair enough._ Dean took the cloth without hesitation and waited for her to turn around. Part of him wanted to make her wait. To see if she craved him touching her as much as he craved her touching him, but he couldn't. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

Starting in on the back of her shoulders, he washed and petted her all over. He was loving the way her back arched as he leaned in and gave a nibble on her ear, as he worked the cloth lower and lower.

When he finally reached her petite but still breathtaking ass, he could feel her tense up slightly. Giving her a small test run with the cloth, he smirked when she didn't stop him.

Not able to stop himself, he abandoned the rag, tossing it to the side as he grabbed her hips and pulled her soapy body towards him. She let out a squeal at the same time he let out a moan as her ass rubbed right up against his erection.

"Dean?" She questioned in a voice lower then he had ever heard come from her. Though he didn't answer her. Instead, he ran his hands up over her shoulders, down her collar bone and over her breast. Her head fell back against him as he pet and played with her hardened nipples. Leaning his chin once again on her shoulder, he watched as his hands slipped down past her chest, over her flat stomach and down to her thighs.

A long heavy breath came from the woman in front of him and he glanced up to see her eyes were closed and her mouth as slightly open. "Angel." He smirked to himself.

"Huh?"

"Put your leg on the ledge." He whispered into her ear, which made her shudder. A blush came to her face, but she did as he asked and placed her left leg up on the tubs side. "Good girl." He chuckled as he turned her head slightly and gave her a kiss.

While the woman melted into his kiss, he gave her ass a good squeeze before he cupped her flesh. Angel's whole body jumped, she tore away from his lips and she gasped loudly as soon as he had touched her.

"You alright?" He asked as he started to stroke her slowly, gently. Her mouth opened but all that came out was a delicious moan as she nodded her head.

He gave her a kiss on her neck, sucking it a bit harder then he wanted to, but as she didn't seem to mind as her arms flew up and wrapped around his neck.

 **A.A.A**

Dean was driving her nuts with his gentle little circles that he made against her. Her body was already tightening, her toes curled against the ceramic tub and her nipples were so hard that they hurt.

As she felt his expert thumb rub over her sensitive clit, she called out his name. _Ah god._

As he kept playing with her, she felt as he eased his finger inside her. "Still so tight." He mumbled against her neck as he snaked his other arm around her front. As he stirred that finger deep inside her, he used his other hand to keep up the slow circles around her sensitive bud.

Not being able to stop herself, her head thrashed about on Dean's chest and her hips started to rock back and forth. "Dean! Oh god!" She moaned as her body grew hot and tight. She was so close.

"That's it, darling."

Not meaning to, she ranked her nails into Dean's hair as she threw her head back and gave a soundless cry as pleasure ripped through her being. The hand that he was using to pet her vanished for a split second as he forced her to turn her head towards him and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The finger thrusting and stroking the inside of her, the circles and vibrations on her clit, his tongue battling with her own…all of it was too much…too much. Giving a last cry into Dean's mouth, she came hard.

Her entire body tensed and shook and wave after wave of pleasure racked through her. Once it was over, her eyes fluttered open and instantly locked onto the blue eyes that were watching her with dark interest.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he held her up.

"Yeah…" Her voice was ragged.

"Go ahead and take a minute, I've got you." He told her as he slowly removed his hands from her and wrapped an arm around her waist to help keep her on her feet.

Then then brought his free hand up to his mouth and licked his forefinger. Which confused her at first, but then she quickly realized that he was licking her come off. Her face rapidly went red.

"Angel, I have to tell you, nothing tastes as good as you do." He purred as he nuzzled into her neck again.

Even though she was flustered by his words, there was nothing she could do about it. She had no strength left in her body. So, she did the only thing she could do, she buried her face into his chest.

"I guess we should get you cleaned up, huh?"

 _Cleaned up_? She looked down at herself and realized that she was still covered in soap. She had been so lost in what he was doing to her that she hadn't even realized.

"Please." She mumbled as the soap started to make her skin feel tight and not in the good way.

Chuckling, Dean pulled her against him even more and slowly moved so that she was under the water. The warmth felt great on her sensitive skin and she couldn't help but arch towards it.

"Once you're done, you can hop on out." Dean told her as he let her stand on her own again. "I've got something to take care off." He coughed.

Frowning, Angel look at him and quickly got what he meant. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" He sighed.

A lump formed in her throat as she glanced down at 'him'. And once again she could have sworn that she saw it jerk under her gaze. God, the skin looked tight and taut; she wondered if it pained him. Though judging by the look on his face, it did.

Biting her lip, she couldn't believe the question that was tempting to come out of her mouth. She hadn't done that before. Would she even be able to help, or would she just make matters worse? The last thing she wanted to do was make it worse for him. _There's a first time for everything._

Clearing her throat, she looked up at his face and took a deep breath. "Want help?"

She could hear the air being knocked from his chest at her words. Was he really that surprised that she would offer to ease him after what he had done for her…twice now?

"Do I want your help to get me off?" He breathed. "Let me be completely honest with you Angel, there isn't much I wouldn't do to have you touch me, right now."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a 'fuck yeah'."

Chucking, she took a step closer to him, nerves raced through her as she did. "Sooo…now let me be completely honest with you…"

"You've never done this." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I don't want to mess this up." She wanted to yell at herself for sounding so stupid.

Dean let out a loud laugh. "I don't mean to laugh." He quickly said as he put his hand out for her. She hesitated before taking it, allowing the man to pull her close once again. "Angel, I don't think you could mess this up. All you have to do is touch me and I'll be coming for you in no time." He moved a piece of her wet hair out of her face. "Will you do it? Will you touch me?"

Angel nodded her head, as she tentatively raised her hand to his shaft. As soon as her hand made contact with him, Dean hissed loudly and his hips surged forward.

His skin was deceptively soft under her hand and she could feel it throbbing as she gently traced him with her fingers from the base to the head and back.

"Angel." A broken sound came from his chest. "Stop teasing me." _Teasing?_ She was teasing him? _Well I'll be damned._

She like the thought of that. She liked the thought of being able to tease him. Being able to drive him wild. She wanted to do it more. Not giving the man what he wanted, she kept with her 'teasing'. And it wasn't long until she could feel Dean's whole-body quaking and twitching. It was like he was a bomb and she was playing with its wires.

"Angel please." His begged as his hand shot up and grabbed the hand that she was teasing him with, making her wrap her fingers around him as best she could. "God damn it!" He gave a shudder. "I thought you said you've never done this before."

"I haven't." She looked up from his member to see that he was standing there with his brows drawn like he was in pain.

"Well you're a fucking natural, then." He grunted as he bucked into her hand.

Concern rushed through her quelling her thoughts to keep pushing him. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." He said like he normally did when he was all banged up from a fight. "You got me so fucking hard that it hurts."

"Hurts?" She blinked at him.

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "But you can ease it, you can take away the pain. If you fucking quit with those wispy touches and actually jerk me off."

Blunt as ever. "I…"

"Just hold onto me and I'll do the rest." He looked her in the eyes as he tightened her hold on him. She stepped forward to get a better angle and nodded her head. "Just say like that." He let go of her hand and started to move his own hips.

Her eyes widened as she watched him use her to please himself. Back was her god of virility. He looked so incredibly beautiful his body strained, the pleasure in his face, the way she could see him battling for control, could see his muscles twitching in his stomach and thighs. "Ah fuck, Angel..." His voice strained as he started to thrusted his hips harder and harder until it was hard to keep her hand on him.

Trying to keep her hand in place, she started to pump her hand against his trust, though it wasn't long until she realized that he had gone still and that she was doing the work.

"That...it, darling." He moaned. "I'm so close. Just a little longer."

A few more hard strokes and Dean let out a yell as his body tensed and his head shoot back. Angel's eyes widened as she felt a sudden searing heat it her side. Her eyes dropped down and she couldn't believe what she saw as he ejaculated over and over, his erection twitching with each pulse.

 **D.D.D.**

Dean slumped against the back wall of the shower, panting. Letting out a grunt, he reached down and stilled Angel's hand that was still moving on him like she didn't realize that he had finished.

Forcing his head up, he looked into her hazel eyes to see that sexy look of pride that almost robbed him of the last bit of strength that he had. Then a sick masculine thrill shot through him as he recalled that this was the first time she had ever made a guy come. He was her first. His chest welled with his own pride as he pulled her hand from him.

"I guess we need to clean you again?" He said looking at the mess that he had made of her side. His seed seemed to stick out against her skin, like a sore thumb.

"Did I do ok?"

The air that he had just got back was instantly knocked out of him again, and he stumbled almost knocking everything over. _She's too cute._ "Yeah, darling. You did great." He gave her a kiss before grabbing the washcloth and cleaned her and him off. After he was satisfied, he reached around her and tuned off the shower and opened the curtain into the extremely fogged up bathroom.

Carefully, and oh so cheerfully Angel got out of the shower, grabbed a towel for herself before tossing him the other one. He caught it without taking his eyes off her and started to dry himself off as she walked over to where her phone was sitting on the skin.

She turned on the screen and her eyes went wide. "Something up?" He asked as he rubbed the towel down his stomach.

She spun around with bright eyes and a huge smile on her face. "Mr. McMahon just said that he's talking about making a run of figures that come with the masks! He said we'll talk more about when we met today!"

 **A.A.A.**

"Looks like we have a deal." Vince McMahon said as he shook her hand.

"Looks like it." Angel nodded. Her heart was racing so fast that she almost thought it was going to jackhammer itself out of her chest.

"Miss Miles, if you have any questions or concerns here is my number." The lawyer that Vince had brought in to write up the contract and explain things to her said as he passed her his business card.

"Will do." She looked down at the card before slipping it into her bag. "Thank you, for coming in, Mr. Marcus."

"Sure thing." He told her. "I hope I was able to help out and make all this understandable and painless." He's eyes flickered behind her.

"Yes, and I thank you for that."

"No problem."

"Well, Miss Miles." Vince spoke up again as he rubbed his hands together. "The show is about to start and both of us have jobs to do."

"Yes, Sir." She said as all three of them stood up.

Vince nodded to her, then to Mr. Marcus, then to the three men that stood behind her. "Boys."

"Sir." All three of them said at the same time.

"H-have a good night, Miss Miles." Mr. Marcus said as he scrambled his way out of the room making her sigh.

Turning around, she looked at all three members who were already dressed and ready for the show. "Did you have to scare the man out of his mind?"

"We were just making sure you weren't ripped off, Babygirl."

She shook her head at him as they made their way out of the makeshift conference room. She never thought about getting ripped off. Hell, she would have given her design to WWE for free. She was just excited that the fans liked it enough to want to buy them. "Well did you have to get all geared up for the meeting?" She asked them.

"We had to get ready for the show." Seth shrugged. She knew that Seth was lying. She had already told them that they didn't have anything to do but a meeting with Stephanie later on tonight. There was no reason for them to get geared up just yet.

As they walked down the hallway, she realized that everyone, all of the crew members were looking at her. But why? She looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing anything weird and she wasn't having a wardrobe malfunction…Then she realized it, Dean was walked right next to her, standing closer then he normally would. They must be putting two and two together and realizing that the kiss in the ring last night wasn't a fluke

She let out a sigh and pulled on the strap of her back. She knew this was going to happen. Knew that everyone was going to paying extra close attention to them after what happened…This was going to be a long night.

 **…**

Angel was making her way through the hallway, trying to waste time until their meeting with Stephanie. She had no idea what this meeting was going to be about. Maybe it was going to be about their match with Kane and the New Age Outlaws, or something that had to do with Hunter's feud with Daniel Bryan. Who knew? With Stephanie it could be anything….

All of the sudden the air was knocked out of her as she landed on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry." A higher pitched, English accent hit her as she looked up to see Paige from NTX standing there, looking almost crazed out of her mind as she held the Diva's title close to her chest. "Are you ok?" She asked reaching her hand down for her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Angel took the hand and with Paige's help she got to her feet.

"Hey, you're Renee's friend, Angel?"

Angel nodded her head as she brushed some dirt off her black pants. "That's me."

A scream echoed through the backstage area. "Get out of my way!"

"Crap." Paige sighed as she slowly started to back away. "I hate to bump and run but I really rather not be around for AJ to stick her bodyguard on me. It was nice to meet you!" She called as she quickly walked down the hall towards the woman's locker room.

Angel didn't not blame how fast Paige was walking away. She had never met AJ face to face, but she knew that one was a time bomb that was waiting to pop and one that liked to. She also knew that AJ liked to use her bodyguard Tamina to beat down anyone she didn't like.

Shaking her head, Angel went to turn around when she heard someone rudely clear their throat at her. _Speak of the Devil._ She sighed as she turned to see Miss AJ Lee standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face.

"Move." She ordered.

"Excuse me?" Angel raised a brow.

"I said move." Angel gaped at the woman as she looked around the hallway. It wasn't packed, she could easily walk around her. "I said move!" Out of nowhere, Tamina seemed to appear next to AJ with a smirk on her face.

"Ok." Angel put up her hands and stepped out of the way. Once she was flattened against the different equipment that lined the hall, AJ huffed and started down the hallway without another word.

Angel let out a snort as she watched woman walk with Tamina right behind her. "What a bitch."

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: They are officially together! It's been a looooonnnnngggg time coming, huh.**

 **BrookeWorm3: Well it wasn't barricading the door or anything but did this work? She becoming less of a flower as she goes on. I mean she has to, to keep up with Dean.**

 **Skovko: She did handle the interview well. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **SilentMayhem: She has gotten better, hasn't see. She's can't be a little flower if she's going to be with Dean. We'll see about her becoming a designer. Lol I have some plans.**

 **Remislady: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. They are a family and they protect what's theirs. I hope you liked this chapter as well and enjoyed the special way that Dean and Angel celebrated.**

 **AngelsDestiny22: I'm so glad that you like the story! That means so much to me. I hope you keep reading.**

 **NotRob: Isn't awkward Dean cute? I think the man get's awkward more then he leads onto. She's really accepting to being outed like that because there's nothing she can do about it, so might as well just let what happens, happen. Right? Don't worry I got some plans about after the break up.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the lovely comments, favorites and follows it means everything to me and even after all this time and after all these chapters we're still going strong.**

 **Monday Night Raw: April 7, 2014 / Main Event: April 8, 2014**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean asked as they walked into Stephanie McMahon's makeshift office. Across the room talking to Stephanie, was the 'Devil's Favorite Demon', Kane himself.

"I'm a member of The Authority, what are you doing here, lover boy." Kane returned Dean's glare.

Angel looked up at Dean to see him running his tongue around on the inside of his mouth as his body tensed. Though before he could say or do anything. Stephanie to step in-between the two of them. "I invited all of you." She sighed as she pushed them away from each other.

Angel heard as Dean cursed under his breath as he brought his hands up and grabbed the collar of his tactical hoodie, and she found herself praying that this didn't break down into a fight right here.

"I don't care what happened between you at WrestleMania." She said gesturing between them and Kane. "And I don't care what happened to your brother at WrestleMania." She said turning towards Kane. "Ok because what really matters, what's really important, is that Triple H becomes the fourteenth time WWE Heavy Weight Champion, tonight. And all of you, are going to make sure that it happens."

Angel let out a sigh. _So, she wants us to cheat for the boss._ She should have known, that this was going to be about Hunter's feud with Daniel and the fact that he had challenged him to a match later tonight, but for some reason she didn't think that Stephanie was going to come out and tell them do anything possible to make sure Hunter won. At least not with the camera's on. Angel glanced over to see the little red light on the camera that was being maned by a one man crew.

"That all sounds great, but I…" Seth said with a small smile on his face. "I really feel like Kane, you're missing some buddies over there." All three of the boys let out a chuckle. "Where are the New Age Outlaws, pal?"

"Come on man." Dean shook head. "Come on, we already know. As long as we're around I don't think we'll ever see them again." He looked right into Kane's eyes as he spoke.

"And I'll see to that personally." Roman added.

Angel sighed as she saw the anger boiling up in Kane's face. "You four don't realized that you're on thin ice, do you?"

"Kane." Stephanie sighed.

"Cause, Triple H see you for what you are, nameless, faceless, expendable pawns!" Kane's voice grew louder with each word.

Though it wasn't Kane what she was worried about, Angel glanced up to the man beside her and sighed as she watched his jaw tick from him clenching his jaw closed so hard.

"You think you can just go around and beat up Triple H's friends?" Kane asked. "He thought that you learned your lesson…"

"Kane." Stephanie tired to quiet the man again.

"In fact, when I had you decimated on Smackdown a couple of weeks ago, he was the one who told me do so."

As Stephanie screamed for Kane to shut up, Angel felt a drop-in temperature in the room. And rightfully so. Kane had just told them that Triple H was the one that had them attacked on Smackdown during Dean and Seth's match against 3MB, RybAxel, and The Real Americans. Triple H, their own boss had betrayed them. Had thought to 'teach them a lesson' with a brutal beatdown.

"Listen." Stephanie quickly whipped around towards them. "There is an injustice here…" _Big time._ But it wasn't the one that Stephanie was talking about. "And nobody understands that better then the three of you." She pointed at the boys. "That's what you stand for. The 'yes movement', Daniel Bryan, it's disrespectful. It is an injustice in itself that _he_ is the WWE Heavy Weight Champion."

As Stephanie talked, Angel couldn't help but notice as the man beside her started to twitch, started to sway. She knew that Dean was no longer listening to Stephanie, in fact none of the Shield was.

"You know that, you want it. You all know what it means to be champion. So, tonight you are all going to be on the same page, because what Triple H, the boss, what he wants, he gets." She turned and looked back at Kane. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely." The man said in a hushed voice before walking away.

Slowly Stephanie turned back towards them, and she ran her eyes over each and every one of them. "Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal." Roman answered.

 **D.D.D**

"Son of a…" Seth said as he smacked on of the large orange cones that were sitting back stage. "I can't fucking believe it."

"Believe it." Dean gritted through his teeth. He was seething. Kane had just let it slip out that Triple H was the one that ordered their attack, not Kane. He knew it, he fucking knew it. There was no way that the New Age Outlaws were going to side with Kane without their buddy Triple H giving them the nudge to do so. But until now there wasn't anything that pointed directly to Hunter Hearst Helmsley. But now…

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Seth asked as he paced.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do." Angel spoke up from where she was sitting on one of the road cases. "We're not going to just let him get away with it." She shook her head. "You guys already took care of the ones who were _part_ of the attack, now it's time to take out the one who planned it."

"Are you sure about that, Babygirl?" Roman asked carefully.

"I said it before, no one gets away with hurting my boys. No one." Dean raised a brow as he looked down at the girl. There was a serious, dark look on her face. One that fit in quite well with theirs, one that had him swaying on his feet.

"You heard the lady!" He shouted. "Time to go hunting."

Seth and Roman nodded their heads as he gritted his teeth and pounded his fist together. _Let's get it on._ He rolled his shoulders as they started towards the public entrance. Fans cheered and clapped for them, but none of them not even Angel paid them any attention. They had a job to do.

"Shield is in place." A crew member called through his radio. "Get ready to play the Shield's theme…."

"Don't you dare play that music." Everyone stopped as Angel's head whipped around towards the man.

The crew member blinked as he looked down at her. "What? Hunter said that he wanted the Shield to come down…"

"I don't care what Hunter wants." She barked at him. "We'll tell you when to play our music."

Even though the was slightly taken back, Dean leaned over Angel's shoulder and gave a dark glare at the crew member. "You heard the girl." He watched as the man started to panic.

"Um…I…" The man started to fidget around. With a heavy sigh the man grabbed his radio and brought to his lip. "Scratch that, Shield isn't ready." The man said as with his eyes locked on them as if to make sure they knew he did what he was told to.

As he heard someone complain over the radio, Dean turned toward Angel. "Where did this new attitude come from?" He nipped at her hear, making her shudder. "I like it."

"You best do what she asks." He turned back to the crew member. "Trust me you don't want to know what happens when you make her mad." The man almost looked confused as his eyes ran from him, to Angel and back. _Make her mad and you make me pissed._

"What's the plan?" Roman spoke up.

Seth pulled back from the open-doorway and sighed. "Kane, Randy, and Batista just laid Daniel out."

"That was probably supposed to be your job." Angel sighed.

 **It's time to play the game. Time to play the game!**

Triple H's theme ran through the arena loud and clear, and anger poured through Dean like a waterfall. The man that had set them up, the man who has ordered the attack against them, the man who betrayed them was coming down the ramp right now. And his body was itching to get ahold of him.

Glancing up at his brothers, he knew that they felt the same. Angel was right, no one got away with betraying them. No one. Not even the boss.

"Play our music." Dean ordered as he unclipped his mask from his belt loop and put it on. The other followed suit as they lined up at the door.

As soon as their music hit and the four of them made their way down the steps, not giving a care in the world about the upset and confused looks that they were getting from The Authority. The whole way down the ramp, Dean just glared at Triple H and his hands started to clench and unclench on their own accord as he imagined what he was going to do to the man.

Without a word to each other, they lined up in front of the announcers' table, with Angel standing just behind them. And across the ring, Dean could see Randy, Batista, and Kane slowly getting up onto the apron.

"No, no." Hunter tired to calm them down. "Come guys just calm down."

The crowd chanted "Hounds of Justice," over and over, adding to that already tense air. They knew what was coming, everything one did. Even the man who was still trying to stop it knew.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Dean saw Roman reach up to take off his mask. Following the man's actions, he reached up and took his own, taking his hood off at the same time.

"Angel tell the boys to settle down!" Hunter yelled.

Dean glanced over his shoulders to see Angel cross her arms over her chest. Even though she was still wearing her mask, he could see the hard look that she was giving Hunter. "Boys."

Without hesitation they quickly moved to step up on the apron, and Hunter suddenly looked really uncomfortable about being in the middle of them and Kane, Randy, and Batista. "This is not going to happen. No!" He told them before he walked over to the far side of the ring. "This is not going to happen, we are not doing this."

Someone walking around the backside of the ring brought his attention over to see Angel was making her way towards the side where Daniel Bryan way laying, still down and out from the attack.

However, his wasn't the only one who's attention was grabbed by her. He watched as Hunters head turned towards her. "Get away from him!" He ordered.

 _Oh no, keep you eyes on us._ Dean snarled as he quickly made the move for them to get into the ring.

Instantly Hunter's eyes snapped back towards them. "Stand down." He said getting right into their faces. "You understand me. Stand down."  
 _Stand down?_ Dean cocked his head. Did he really thing that they were going to listen to him, surly his wife told him that Kane let the cat out of the bag. Standing down, wasn't what they were here to do.

"No!" Hunter yelled again as he turned towards his group of goonies. "Guys, hey!" Dean couldn't help but smirk as Hunter tired his hardest to rein everyone in.

"I don't trust them." Kane said stepping forwards. "You shouldn't trust them."

 _Don't trust us?_ Dean raised a brow as his eyes ran over the group of Neanderthals that stood in front of him. None of them were trustworthy, all of them had betrayed their friends, family, and bosses. And they were the ones not to trust.

"Back up! You got to back up!"

"I don't trust them!"

"This is not happening, I am telling you we are not breaking this down into a war!"

 **A.A.A.**

War apparently the boys trigger word, because when Hunter turned back around, Roman speared him hard. Which gave Seth and Dean the ok to start their attacks. Dean went after Batista and Seth after Randy, while Kane tired to take revenge for his boss by going after Roman.

Chaos filled the ring as Seth and Dean knocked both Batista and Randy out onto the floor on one side.

She could see as Dean's eyes lit up as he turned towards Seth. "Let's do it!" Dean called as both of them took off cross the ring, bounced off the ropes, and Suicide Dived right onto the two men on the outside.

"Angel." Daniel Bryan called quietly to her. "Help me get to the corner."

"Yeah, sure." She nodded as she slowly helped the bearded man as she watched Roman deliver a Superman Punch onto Kane.

"Thanks, I'm good from here." Daniel told her as they reached the corner. He slowly used both sets of ropes to help him sit up, while the Shield fathered around Hunter who was still holding his stomach and rolling around. They were setting up for the Triple Powerbomb.

The crowd when nuts with 'yes' chants.

"Guys think about this." Hunter said in a very low voice. "I'm your boss." He told them. "Think about what you are doing." Hunter turned around only to run right into a high knee from Daniel Bryan who had pushed himself out of the corner with all his might.

Though before anyone could react, Kane and Randy grabbed onto Hunter and pulled him from the ring.

"Look at the cowards you are!" Seth yelled as the Shield gathered at the ropes and looked down at the men who they had just decimated.

Realizing that the fight was over, Angel jumped into the ring and made her way quickly over the Daniel who was laying in the middle of the ring, holding himself up with one arm. "Are you ok?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, thanks." She saw a small smile through his beard. Using her as a crutch Daniel got to his feet and made his way over to the corner of the ring facing the ramp. Only once he was within reach of the ropes did Angel let the man go and made her way over to her team.

Staring down at the men who stood at the end of the ramp, the they put their fists together all while Daniel started another 'yes chant' while his music played.

"You just started a war, you can not win!" Hunter screamed at them.

Angel let out snicker as she walked up in front of the boys. "We started the war? You started it back March!"

"The moment you gave your order to teach us a lesson." She heard Dean walked up behind her. "That's when this war started."

"Yeah!" You wanted this war! You got it!" Seth climbed up onto the ropes to her left and Roman moved up to her right.

"Keep walking!" Roman yelled as Hunter, Batista, Randy, Kane and Stephanie all walked backwards up the ramp and to the stage. "Cowards!"

As she felt two hands grip her shoulders, she looked back to see Dean who was still mumbling some choice words under his breath as he rocked back and forth. Her eyes then traveled to Seth who was bouncing on the ropes before going to Roman who was just glaring at the people retreating. The boys were fired up that was for sure. Though they weren't the only ones, she looked to her right to see Daniel carefully making his way down the steel steps and over to the crowd, where he gave them high fives, hugs, and took pictures.

Another war was starting and in this one they seemed to have an ally.

"I have all four members of the Shield here!" Renee came running up into the ring holding a mic. "Guys, I have to get right to the point here with you. Why did you come down to the ring tonight?"

Dean stepped up to her. "You should be asking a different question and you should be asking that question to a different person! You should be asking it to Triple H!" Dean yelled into the mic. "You should walk up to Triple H, with that little walk like you just did and you should say 'Triple H, do you believe in the Shield?'" Dean ripped himself away from the woman and started to pace the ring behind Roman and Seth who were still carrying on the interview.

"Hey." She stepped into his path and put out her hands out as he walked towards her. He walked right up to her, so that his chest was pressed against her hands, gave her a wink before starting back on his path around the backside of the ring, without a word.

"You know what, after that spear that my man gave him…" Seth pointed at Roman. "I think he believes in the Shield!" Seth said as the crowd went while again.

It was Roman's turn. "I know, he believes in the Shield!" Roman yelled into the mic that he ripped out of Renee's hands.

"Angel?" Renee called her.

Stepped up to the woman. "What's up Renee?"

"Any comments to follow up them." She nodded back to the men clowning around behind her.  
"Nope!" She smiled. "Just that I guess a new war has started."

"You coming?" Dean shouted over the roar of the fans.

Guess the interview is over. "Thanks Renee." She patted the woman's shoulder as she walked over to where the boys were standing. When she got there, Dean handed her, her mask. "Ready to head out?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded as he slides from the ring before helping her down. "After tonight, I could really use another shower." He winked.

Trying to hide the blush on her face, she followed the boy up the ramp. Which felt really weird to not go through the crowd, but she guessed that they wanted to get out of the arena as fast as they could and going through the public area would just slow them down. Which she didn't mind, after the last couple of days she was all for getting back to the hotel quickly for some well-earned rest.

"Hello boys." Angel froze in her spot as a familiar airy voice hit her, though before she could even turn towards the owner the voice, she was grabbed and pushed behind three black covered backs.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" Dean snapped.

Through the small gaps between the men in front of her she watched as Bray stepped up towards them, laughing. "Oh, I just wanted to say that I'm looking forwards to our match tomorrow." Those eerie eyes shot through her barricade of men and landed right on her.

Dean stepped to the side, closing the gap. "Yeah? Well, we are too." His breathing grew ragged. "We're looking forward to beating your faces in, again."

Bray laughed even louder, making it echo off the stone walls. And for some reason not seeing where that laugh was coming from, made it even creepier. It was like his voice surrendered her. "See you tomorrow." Bray's voice dropped. "Oh, and Dean, give Angel a kiss goodnight for me."

She felt Dean tense in front of her as if he was going to attack, but both Roman and Seth stopped him. "Stop, he's just trying to get into your head." Seth warned him. "He's just playing mind games."

 **…**

Angel let out a sigh as she leaned back against the back seat of the car and let her eyes close. After the adrenaline wash away, all her energy drained and their little meeting with Bray didn't help.

"Hey," Dean spoke up. "So, I've been thinking. I don't think that Angel should come out with us tomorrow."

"What?" Her head shot forward, and she looked at the back of Dean's seat, just barely seeing the top of his messy brown hair from over the top of the headrest.

"Dude, if it's because of what just happened…" Seth sighed. "He's trying to get into your head."

"Yeah." Dean nodded his head. "And we know what happened last time." She let out a sigh as she thought back to the Elimination Chamber. "Bray, has shown us time and time again that he's not afraid to use her against us."

"Maybe he's right." Roman sighed from beside her.

"Wait!" Angel shook her head. "Don't I get a say in this?"

A resounding sigh filled the care. "You know you do." Roman said putting his arm around her. "But you have to consider what will happen if Bray tries to use you against us, just like last time"

"Last time, Bray grabbed me before I even was near the ring." She reminded them. "And don't think that I didn't noticed that you haven't let me go last in the line up since."

"Angel." Dean sighed. "Its not safe for you to go out there with the Wyatts around."

"It probably wasn't safe for me to go out there tonight, but I did." She said. "I mean come on at least the Wyatts didn't hurt me, but you know who has, Randy." She exhaled. "Dean, I'm not going to just sit backstage and do nothing. Aren't I part of this team?"

Silence filled the car. She knew that Seth and Roman were waiting to see what Dean said. She didn't want to fight with the man, but she didn't want to stand backstage like a coward, watching the fight on a TV screen. She wanted to be with her team, cheering them on.

"Fine." Dean finally said as he gritted his teeth. "But you have to follow WrestleMania rules, you stay in our corner and make sure you're always near one of us."

"Deal!"

 **D.D.D**

Dean grunted as he gave his neck a crack, they had just arrived at the Cajundome and he hadn't been able to do a proper workout today to get his muscles loose, in fact he only had enough time for a few pushups and a couple stretches before they had been whisked away to the public entrance.

"Are you going to be ok there." Seth chuckled a little a bit as he put on his mask. "You seem a little stiff."

"A few good hits and I'll be alright." He answered the man as he dumped of the water from his bottle over his head before putting on his mask that was dangling around his neck. Shaking out his arms, he looked over at Angel who was leaning against the wall next to Roman. She was ready to go, mask on and everything as she stared down at her feet.

She must have felt him looking at her, because she looked up and cocked her head at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Their music hit.

 _Here we go._ Dean gave his neck another crack as they walked over to the open doors. Seth was the first one in and normally he would follow but this time as an add precaution, he pulled Angel in front of him and gave her a little push. And much to her credit, the girl didn't even look back at him as she started down the stairs after Seth.

He knew that he said Angel could come out with them for the match, but there was some part of him that was already regretting that choice. His eyes were locked on her as she used the chair that was waiting for them to get up and over the barricade.

Following her, he reached out and grabbed her arm making her look at him. "Remember…"

"Stay in the Shield's corner and make sure to stay with one of you at all times." She finished for him. "I know." Even though he couldn't see her mouth, he knew she was smiling at him judging by the way her eyes lit up and her cheeks squished.

"You ready for this?" He asked her as he pulled his mask off.

"Are you?" She did the same.

The lights when out.

"Here they come, man." He heard Seth call out.

"Cajundome, we're here." Bray called on the titantron before the lights cut out again and their them music started.

Reacting without thinking, Dean keep his eyes on the stage where he saw small light from the lantern come from as he walked Angel over to their starting corner. He felt her hand on his shoulder and she walked in step just behind him.

When the lights came back on, he realized that his brothers had gotten in front of him sometime during the lights out, though he didn't care about that. What he did care about were the three raving hillbillies who were making their way around ring to the far corner.

"Have we done this before!" Bray called as he walked. "Have we been here before, Shield." He yelled turning towards them.

"Will you shut up!" Dean growled as he stepped towards Bray, though the ref held him back.

"Get on the steps." Dean called over his shoulder to Angel as the Wyatts started to climb up onto the apron and in the ring. He wanted to turn to see if she was listing to him, but he didn't want to turn away from Wyatt. He knew that as long as he was watching Bray couldn't get to her.

"Get into your corners so we can start." The ref called.

"Did you give Angel that kiss like I asked?" Bray asked in a low voice.

"Mother…"

"He's trying to get into your head." Seth told him. "Don't let him do that."

Fuck, not letting him get into his head. They were way passed that. He needed to get his hands on Bray and punch him until that beard of his was matted in his own blood. "Let me go first." Dean told his brothers.

Much to his surprise, Roman nodded his head. "Fine, don't lose your cool."

Nodding his head, he turned to see that both Luke Harper and Bray were getting out of the ring, leaving just him and Erick Rowan. "Well it's you and me, big guy." He said as he walked up to the man that was still wearing that damn sheep mask. "Are you going to fight like that?" He asked getting closer. "Can you even see out of the mask?" No answer. Not like he expected one. He didn't know the last time he really heard Rowan speak.

"You know, I don't like being ignored, why don't you take the mask off and look me in the eyes like a man." Again, Rowan didn't even move a muscle. "Alright…" Dean said as he slapped him hard cross the face, making the mask go flying. "Come to think about it, I liked you better with the mask on."

Rowan let out a huge roar like scream as he reached forward and grabbed Dean by the neck. Tossing into the corner. Dean quickly moved of the way as he saw the ginger bearded man running at him. _Was it something I said?_

When Rowan turned around, he started in on the man trying not to give him a moment to catch his breath. Though as if the man didn't even need to breath, he reached out grabbed his head again and tossed back once more.

Keeping his momentum going, Dean rolled through the toss and got right back on his feet, just in time to duck under a swing that was coming right at him. Eyeing up the corner, while Rowan was stumbling from the miss, he hopped up onto the second rope. Rowan turned around and Dean pushed himself off the ropes, spinning his body at last moment so that the back of his elbow and forearm smashed right into Rowan's face.

As he landed on the mat, he felt his body finally relax slight, the stiffness from the three-hour car ride that they had this morning was finally washing from.

Casting a glance over to the Shield's corner, where Rowan had ended up, he let out a sigh. _Quick tags._ He reminded himself of the Shield's winning strategies. Keep the opponent in the corner and make quick tags.

Walking over the corner, her grabbed Rowan by the head, tucked it under his arm and held his hand out to Seth who was ready to go. Walking Rowan out a few steps, he turned around and waited for Seth to take his place on the other side of the man.

"Ready?" Dean called through the green jumpsuit wearing man.

"Yep."

At as unit he and Seth lifted Rowan off his feet and suplexed him down onto the mat. Quickly trying not to get counted out, Dean rolled over and made his way out of the ring.

"Well, I'm surprised." Roman said as he took Seth's spot on the apron.

"What?" Dean asked as he adjusted his belt and watched Rowan kick out of the cover.

"You're tagging out already."

"We always do quick tags?"

"Yeah but you looked pretty worked up, thought you would want to kick some more ass than that."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and cringed as Seth was thrown in the corner. Rowan came charging in, but Seth was able to jump up at the last second, making the big guy run right into his boots. A few chops and punches later and Seth had backed Rowan back into their corner. Though the man wasn't ready to tag out Seth

Seth went to go for an Irish Whip, but it was countered, and Seth was sent across the ring. However, as Seth bounced off the ropes and ran back towards Rowan, the man jumped up and twisted his body around Rowan so that he was almost on his back, only to wrap his arms around Rowan's neck

"What the…" Dean heard Angel call from behind him.

"I have no idea." He answered as he watched Seth use his leg to apply more pressure to Rowan's neck. As strange as the hold was, it was effective. Soon Seth had Rowan down on the mat, with the ref asking him if he gave up.

"What are you doing!" Bray called from across the ring. "Get up!"

Like the order was all he needed, Rowan slowly made his way up to his feet, though Seth didn't let go. No, he just tried to pull him back to the ground.

When the yelling from the leader of the Wyatt's stopped, Dean's eyes ran over to see that Bray was no whispering something to Luke Harper.

"Man, be on your toes." He said to Roman who nodded his head as they watched Seth and Rowan drop one more. The impact of hitting the mat, forced Seth to let go of Rowan and just as Dean suspected, Bray made the move to duck into the ring.

Giving a quickly smack to Roman's chest, he ducked into the ring and quickly stood in front of Seth who rolled back and stood up. "Good try." Dean smirked at Bray who just laughed.

"I told you, Dean." The smile just grew larger. "I told you."

He didn't even have to think about what Bray was talking about, he knew. He knew that Bray was talking about him and Angel, and how he somehow knew that Dean liked her, even before he knew himself.

"Keep talking." Dean warned. "I'm going to knock your teeth down your throat."

 **…**

Dean gritted his teeth together and smacked his hands on the ropes as he watched Rowan grind Seth's head into the mat with his foot. The urge to jump in and punch the man was way too strong, in fact the only thing that stopped him from doing just that was the fact that the ref pulled Rowan off.

Though Dean could tell that the damage had already been done. Seth looked completely dazed and confused as he crawled his way towards their corner. Rowan easily caught him and hit him with a back suplex that had the man screaming out with pain. Rowan covered.

"Shit."

"He's got this."

Seth kicked out.

"Tag out!" Bray ordered, not seeming to like that Rowan couldn't pin Seth, so now it was Harper's turn. Harper came in with a huge swing to Seth's stomach before, dragging him over to the corner. The man Irish Whipped Seth across the ring before hitting him with a huge elbow that knocked Seth right down onto the mat.

A weird, creepy noise came form Harper as he stood over Seth. _Come on, Seth._ Dean sighed as he bit the edge of the tape on his hands, trying to stop himself from losing control. Though after what happened yesterday on Raw, control wasn't something that he had very much of.

Seth flipped out of a move, grabbed Rowan and threw him into the turnbuckles. Finally, Seth had some time to make a tag and both he and Roman knew it. "Seth!" Roman called as Seth crawled around looking slightly out of it.

"Seth!" Dean started to clap his hands to draw Seth in. He knew just how hard it was to find the corner when your head was spinning. "Come on, man!"

Clarity came into Seth's eyes as he turned and looked right at Roman who was holding his hand out wide for the tag. Giving a small yell, Seth launched himself at Roman, landing a tag right before rolling out of the ring.

Holding onto the ropes, Dean leaned down to check on his brother; only to make eye contact with Angel who was scrambling her way over to the man. "You alright." She asked him.

"My head is a little fuzzy, but yeah I'm ok." Seth answered as big hit sounded form the ring.

Dean turned quickly to see Roman standing tall over Harper. "That's my boy!" He yelled as Roman pumped himself up. Harper stumbled his way over to into the corner and Roman charged after him, smashing the man back into the turnbuckles.

For a split-second Dean caught Roman looking at him and he knew that Roman was setting up a double team. Grabbing Harpers arm, Roman indeed reached over for a tag which Dean made happily.

Only being able to figure out what Roman had planned in a split second, he set up to for a RKO. As Roman threw Harper backwards, Dean jumped and landed the move. Not wasting a second he went for the tag but Harper kicked out.

Letting out a frustrated yell, he got to his feet quickly, his eyes ran around the ring for something to take his frustration out on and they landed on Rowan who was the only one of the Wyatt's on the apron. Quickly he ran over and elbowed the man in the face, knocking him to the floor.

 _Now to finish this._ Dean turned around and walked back for Harper only to suddenly knocked off his feet so hard that he flipped onto his stomach.

 _What the hell just hit me?_ He questioned as his head was sent spinning. Was it a boot, or a forearm, or many it was Harpers ugly face; he didn't know. All he knew was it hurt like hell. As he felt himself being turned over, he recognized the pin that was coming and kicked out, but that only sent his head reeling even more. The momentum of his kick out sent him flopping over the bottom rope.

"Put him in the corner!"

 _Put who in the corner? Me? Him? I have stars spinning around my head you have to be more specific._ Dean groaned as he got ripped from the ropes. Though before he even had a change to get his feet under him, he felt his body being tossed backwards, his head smashing into what he knew was a turnbuckle.

Using the ropes, he pulled himself up onto his feet and have his head a shake to clear his vision only to see a speeding Bray Wyatt making his way towards him. Not able to register that he needed to move in time, Bray hit him full force and threw him out of the corner.

"Dean." Bray yelled at him. "Come on. Get up! Get up!" The madman slapped him over and over until Dean picked his head up. Looking up he saw two people in the corner, though he couldn't tell who it was; so he reached out towards them only to realize that it was the wrong corner.

Bray grabbed his arm before tagging in Rowan. "Finish him." Bray ordered as Dean felt his body being picked up.

Pain rippled through his stomach as Rowan hit him with a huge kick, that sent him stumbling only to be caught by his hair. Not having the strength to get away, Rowan picked him up, spun him around and hit him with a body slam to the ground.

 **A.A.A.**

Angel gasped as she heard Dean cry out in pain as Rowan dug his knuckles into Dean's temples. She looked up at the big screens above the ring as it showed a close up of his face and all she could see was anger and pain.

"Come on, Ambrose!" Seth yelled as he bounced up and down on the ropes.

"You got this!" Roman walked halfway down the apron as he clapped.

"Dean!" She joined in as she fought with herself to stay in the one spot like she told Dean she would. Right as she was about to step away from the steel steps, Dean worked his way to his feet. And then Rowan yelled in pain?

Giving another glance up at the titiantron, she realized that Dean was biting Rowan's hand. And though she had to shake her head at him, she felt relief hit her as Dean broke free form Rowan's grasp and took off towards the ropes. Though when he tried to hit Rowan with a clothesline, the man ducked down and scooped Dean up, spun him around and slammed him down on the mat, again.

Rowan covered and Dean basically just crawled his way out form under the man, before flopping right down to the mat like he couldn't hold himself up.

"He needs out!" She cried.

"Don't worry, Babygirl. He's got this." Roman tried to reassure her. But as Harper who had tagged in hit Dean with an uppercut that sent him into the ropes, she didn't believe him. Yes, Dean was tough. Real tough. But how much could one man take?

She watched with bated breaths as Harper and Rowan picked Dean apart. The crowd cheered as Dean finally was able to get back into the fight, however it didn't last long. Rowan caught Dean and tossed him towards the ropes.

Angel gasped as she watched Dean flip over the top rope, but just as she thought his body was going to go smashing into the floor, he caught himself.

Taking a deep breath, she watched as he pulled himself back up and over the ropes, only to be hit in the head by Rowan and knocked right to the floor. Covering her mouth, she ran toward the front of the ring, where she saw Dean laying face down on the floor not moving.

"Oh god."

"Get me in!" Bray yelled at Rowan, who almost instantly tagged in his leader. All three members of the Wyatts were suddenly around Dean, staring down at him.

"Leave him alone!" She cried out as Bray picked him off the floor.

"Look Deanie, your love is worried about you." Bray said as he forced Dean to look up at her. Those blue eyes landed on her, but they looked more like they were looking through her then at her.

"Leave him…" She went to yell at Bray again, but an evil smirk came to the man's face as he spun Dean around and smashed him into the barricade in front of the timekeeper's area.

"Angel!" Seth called for her. "Angel, get over here."

Her eyes flickered from Dean laying on the ground to Bray who was staring at her. "You want him?" Bray asked her, pointing down at Dean "Come and get him." He held out his arms. Her body tensed to move but Harper and Rowan moved to stand between Bray and her.

"A-Angel." Dean's voice rasped out so low. "Get back to the corner!" He yelled at her as he slowly got to his hands and knees.

Bray laughed as he finally turned away from her, only to grab Dean by the head and toss him back into the ring. Dean tried to crawl across the ring only to call back on his back. Bray grabbed onto Dean's foot and dragged him back into their corner and tagged in Harper.

"Come on." She felt an arm drape around her shoulders. She looked up to see Seth standing there. He's strong." He told her as he lead her back to their corner.

 _I know that!_ She yelled in her head. She knew that Dean was strong and that he had a high pain tolerance, but she couldn't help but feel like they were doing all this to Dean for a reason. That Bray had this planned all along, that Dean is the one he wants to punish.

Angel watched as Harper put him into a headlock, which Dean didn't seem too happy about. At first it was just a few swings of his legs, then his arms then he started to trash about wildly, hitting himself more then Harper. That was until he got to his feet. Dean reach behind him, grabbed Harpers head and then dropped to his butt, smashing Harper's chin into his head.

"Yes!" She cried out and smacking the apron as she watched Dean go after Harper, but the celebration didn't last as Dean went for a kick only for Harper to grab his foot. With what looked like all the man's might, Harper threw Dean's foot down so hard that it threw Dean off his other leg and sent him smashing into the mat so hard that he bounced back up and fell on his back.

Yet somehow Dean still managed to kick out of the cover.

Now it was Bray's turn to manhandle Dean and with each new kick, she could see that Roman and Seth were starting to waver. Which only got worse when Rowan was tagged in.

 _How much more could Dean take?_ She asked as Rowan scooped Dean up into his arms. Pain hit Dean's face faster then she had ever seen, as Rowan grinded and squeezed Dean's ribs.

Tears started to well in her eyes as Dean tired to fight out of Rowan's hold, the pain that was plastered on his face was hurting her. Then to make matters worse, Rowan picked Dean up like he was going for a body slam.

Only at last second, Dean was able to flip around so that he was on the man's back, with his legs wrapped around Rowan's stomach and his arms around his head and neck. A sleeper hold.

"Yes!" She cheered as the entire crowd joined her.

"Dean pull him back!" Seth cried as both Roman and him reached as far out as they could.

Just when Angel thought she could breathe, Rowan let himself fall backwards, smashing Dean under his body forcing him to let go. A pin, a kick out, a tag. Some more hits, another tag….

God, she was going to have a heart attack because of this match, every time she thought that Dean was done, he showed that he had a bit more fight in him only to be knocked back down. These constant up and down of emotions couldn't be good for her.

Bray had caught Dean who was trying to do an arm drop off the ropes and threw him down against the mat. This time when the cover came, there wasn't any fight left in Dean's face.

"He's not going to be able…" Seth didn't finish what he was saying before he ran in and broke the tag. Though before she could register that the match had been indeed saved by Seth, he was blasted out of the ring and onto the floor by Rowan.

"No you don't" Roman said running in to kick Rowan out of the ring, only to dump both of them over the top rope. However Roman was able to keep himself from falling to the floor, that was until Harper came in, kicking the man off the apron and into the announcers' table.

 **D.D.D**

Some huge commotion was going on around him, but he couldn't tell what it was. The fans were screaming, and he could hear a lot of movement, but that was all. It wasn't until the entire world flipped upside down and someone let out a yell that he even realized that he was still in the ring and now looking up at the lights.

"Pass this along to the little lamb." Bray whispered into his ear before he kissed him on the forehead. _Sister Abigail._  
Bray tense to pull him up and over his back to finish the move but before he could, Dean let himself fall back, catching his arms around Bray's legs dragging the man down with him into a roll up pin.

 _Please!_ He prayed for the end of the match, though when he was kicked across the ring, he knew he didn't get his wish. Frustration and anger filled him to the brim as he ignored all the pain that ripped through his body and pushed himself up to his feet, just in time to kick Bray in the gut, grab him and land a DDT.

Though as soon as his back hit the mat, all the pain came rushing right back to him. _Need out, now!_

"Come on, Ambrose!" Seth's voice ran over the cheering, yelling and pounding that echoed through the arena.

"Dean!" He heard Angel call for him as well.

Trying to focus only on the what he thought looked like a hand stretched out to him, he crawled his way over to the corner of the ring. Groaning in pain, he reached up and smacked what he hoped what Seth's hand before rolling out onto the floor.

Almost immediately he was met with soft touches to the arm and face. "Dean."

"Hey there." He groaned. His ribs were killing him. "How long was I in for?"

"I don't know, but it felt like forever."

 _Tell me about it._ He sighed as he tired to keep his attention on what was going on in the ring. But where was Roman? He looked around but couldn't find the big lug, which mean that when Harper grabbed Seth for a powerbomb, he was the one what was going to have to stop it.

Somehow pushing himself through the pain, he raced into the ring and right into Harper. Swinging and kicking at anything he could until Harper rolled out of the ring. "Oh, no." He shook his head. He wasn't getting away that easy.

Hyping himself up, Dean went to go bounce off the ropes to gain some momentum for the Suicide Dive he had planned, only to run right into a tattooed forearm.

Trying to catch his breath from the hit, Dean rolled himself right out of the ring. "I've got you." Angel's voice hit him as she forced him to drape and arm over her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" He gritted through the pain.

"You said to stay with someone at all times." She said guiding him toward the back of the ring. "How and I'm supposed to do that if there's no one in the corner."

Dean's eyes widened as he glanced up to see that Seth was laying flat on the apron and that Roman was making his way from behind the announcers' table. _When did he get there?_

When they finally got to their corner, Angel tried to make him sit down on the step but he gave a shake of his head and turned back towards the ring.

"Dean you're hurt…"

"Yep." He said still pulling himself up onto the apron.

As soon as he was up on his feet, Seth and him locked eyes and as if acting on instinct, Dean put out his hand and Seth tagged. _One last go._ He told his body as he jumped into the ring and hit Rowan, who he guessed what the legal man, with a drop kick.

Turning around on his knees to keep his eyes on the man, he saw Seth as Seth landed a huge knee to the back of Rowan's head from the ropes. Knowing not to let up on Rowan, he rushed in, grabbed the man around the head and hit him frontwards DDT.

Rolling Rowan over onto his back, he covered.

And the next thing he realized the bell had rung and they had won.

 **A.A.A**

Angel's eyes widened as she ran into the ring. They had won! They had won! She didn't know how, but they had done it. Running over, she saw Roman hugging Dean's head while Dean hugged the man's legs. Though when Roman pulled back, Dean didn't let go. It was like he was using Roman to even stay up on his knees, which she realized what a hundred percent what he was doing, when he did finally let go only to fall to his hands and knees.

"Your title." The ref said handing Dean the United States title, which Dean took in his hands and pushed himself to his feet, only to fall over instantly.

"Dean!" She rushed over to him to chest if he was ok.

"Huh?" Dean asked as he pushed himself back up again, grabbing the ropes.

"Are you ok?" She asked truly concerned never had she seen this man so spent, he couldn't even stand up.

"I might have a broken rib." He said rubbing his hand against his stomach. "Nah, it's just out of place." He said like that made everything better.

"Can I get an interview?" Renee said asked making her way to the middle of the ring. "Sorry." She mouthed as her eyes shot down to Dean. Something told Angel that Renee had to at least temp to get this interview.

Sighing, she didn't want her friend to get in trouble, but Dean needed to see a medic. "Do it." Dean rasped as he pushed himself up once more. "I'm alright."

Knowing just how stubborn Dean was, Angel let out a huge sigh, turned towards Renee and nodded her head. She then quickly went to help Dean the best she could as he hobbled his way to the middle of the ring to gather around Renee.

"Guys, and incredible victory tonight, against the Wyatt family." Renee started the interview

"That's what I'm talking about right there!" Seth yelled into the mic. How the man had any more energy she had no idea. "Defeating the Wyatt family, man that feels good because it was a long time coming but it's proof that no one can stop a Shield united!"

Much to Angel's surprise Dean reached out for Renee's mic. "I got some…." Dean coughed. "I got something…" Another cough as he bent over.

"Are you alright?" Everyone asked as his face turned green and he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"You guys do the promo, I gotta…" He bent completely over and hacked.

Angel bent down to look at his face, his eyes were clenched shut, his mouth was open with his tongue handing out. The man looked at if he was three seconds away from throwing up. "Dean, if you that hurt; then let's get you to the backstage so the medics can look at you."

"No…" He shook his head very slowly. "Finish the interview." Angel sighed as she rubbed the man's back and looked up at Renee.

"Look, I have to take you guys back to Monday Night Raw. The entire WWE Universe is talking about this…"

Angel felt Dean's body tense under her hand as he let out a small grunt that turned quickly into a yell of pain as he stood up holding his sigh. "Mother…" Dean stumbled over to the ropes, where Seth stopped him.

"…you turned on Triple H and came to the aid of Daniel Bryan." The crowd cheered at the mention of Daniel's name.

"You sure you're alright?" Seth asked. Dean nodded his head. "Just say the word man and we'll head out."

"What did she say?" Dean asked as he turned away from the ropes.

"That we helped Daniel Bryan." Seth answered him.

Dean shook his head again and moved towards Renee, bending towards the mic. "The Shield does the what Shield wan…what the Sh….that rib really hurts. Because the Wyatts are one of our toughest test that we ever had to face, but any te…any test we get we face it head on alright." Dean rambled through his pain. "And the Authority found that out because the A-Authority tired to test us….And they found out what happens when you test the Shield!"

Seth gave a awkward chuckle as he pushed Dean back to the ropes. Where she quickly met him. "Dean…"

"Angel."

"Let's get you some help, Roman and Seth can handle the interview."

Once again, Dean shook his head. "I've been worse."

"That may be true, but that is then and this is now." She sighed as Seth walked about how The Authority called them faceless and nameless.

"Don't worry, I just got to work the rib back into place and I'll be good to go." Dean grunted as he started to pace around the ring.

"…we are not anonymous, do you understand that?" Seth's voice caught her attention. The crowd went nuts as Renee made her way up to Roman. "Tell them, big man." Seth gave Roman a pat on the arm.

"Renee, do I look like I'm faceless baby?" Roman asked and Angel couldn't help but roll her eyes and the coy smile that Renee gave him as she shook her head. "Cajundome, do I have a name?"

"Yes!" The entire crowd answered him.

"What's my name?"

"Roman Reigns." The fan's started to chant.

"Fucking flirt." Angel heard Dean grumble as he stopped his pacing and leaned up against her. "Look at him." He gestured towards his best friend. "He has the crowd eating out the pump of his hands." That he did.

"Triple H, my name is Roman Reigns and I'm the guy that speared you on Monday night and I'm standing right here." Roman handed the mic back to Renee.

"I mean is there any fear of retribution? I mean Roman you speared the COO of the company." Renee took control of the interview again.

"Look," Seth stepped back up. "We know exactly what we did on Monday night and we understand that there will be consequence. Let me tell you something, we are prepared for war! From the moment that we've stepped foot in WWE our cause as been to fight injustice and there is no greater injustice in the WWE then the Authority." She could hear Seth trying to control himself with labored breathing. "Triple H fired the first shot, he put out a hit on us. We are going to fire the final shot, we are going to own this war..."

Renee gave a chuckle as Seth put his arms up and mad his way over to where Roman and Dean were paling around in the corner. "Angel." She called to get her attention. "As their manager you must have some concern…"

Angel shook her head. "Its just as Seth said, we know that The Authority is going to throw something back at us, but we are ready for it…" _I hope._ "The boys are marching into battle and I'm marching in right behind them. You can believe that."

Seth reached between the two of them and grabbed the mic from Renee. "And you. Can. Believe. In. The. Shield!"

 **Remislady: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! The shower scene was so hard for me to write because I want it to be hot and steamy but at the same time I wanted to show their relationship getting closer.**

 **Skovko: Lol, I thought about that when I was writing the scene. I went 'wow, they are using up a lot of water'.**

 **ClariLpz: Angel's going to stay a manager, but I'm not going to say that she'll never get some ring time. :P**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm glad you liked their shower! And yeah meeting AJ can't be the fun.**

 **Silentmayhem: I'm so glad you liked the shower scene. I had fun writing the meeting with Vince, I would picture the lawyer sitting there under their glares, sweating to make sure that he didn't do something to make them mad. And about the call from home, I'll say this...Soon**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: I'm so happy that you liked it! Thanks for letting me know!**

 **BrookeWorm3: I'm glad that you like the one off chapter, people asked to see the moment between Dean and Angel when Angel work up after their night of bliss and I thought you know what I should write it. I'm also glad that you liked the update, wonder if we'll see anymore of AJ Lee?**

 **Canadice: Don't have a panic attack! I'm not going to stop writing for a while. I got years to even catch up to what's going on right now. I mean like we're in 2014 and it's 2019 we got five years to write and who knows Dean might be back by then.**

 **Cxtscxtscxts: I hope I wrote your name down right. Lol. Thank you for the review! I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story. It's my guilty little pleasure in my life, and it's nice to to see people really like the story.**

 **MissMoxy: Captain cutie? Huh maybe some day. He is really cute with her but i mean have you seen him with his real wife...AWWWWW so cute! lol. I'm dreading the split up too. I mean I watch each episode like five times to make sure I got all the important parts and I'm going to be out of tears when I'm done writing that chapter...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine! Thank you all for reading, This chapter took me a little bit to write.** **I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **April 8, 2014/ Smackdown: April 11, 2014**

* * *

"Dean, just get into the tub." Angel sighed as she crossed her arms at the man who was acting like a child.

"I told you, I'm not taking a bath." He paced back and forth from the bedroom to the bathroom. "Do you know the last time I even took a bath? I think it was when I was ten."

"You're not taking a bath." She told him. "You're soaking your muscles."

Dean shook his head and leaned against the doorway. "I don't need to soak."

Knowing that he was going to fight her tooth and nail about this, she pulled out the heavy guns. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not in pain, then I'll give up."

The look on his face changed, as he leaned down slightly to look her in the eyes. "I'm not…"

Not letting him finish, she quickly reached out and poked him in side, right on the ribs that the had been holding all night. A hiss of pain came from the man as he reached down and clutched his side.

"In the tub, now!" She ordered.

Groaning, Dean tired to stand up straight. "The only way…" He stretched his side. "The only way I'm getting in that tub is if you stay here and talk to me, the whole time." Dean sighed defiant to the end.

"Deal." She said with a smile as she put down the cover to the toilet and sat down. This wasn't even a slight sacrifice on her side, not at all. She got to sit here and talk to Dean as he soaked in the tub, healing his aching body. Win/Win

Dean however didn't feel the same way as he let out a huff, and slowly started to undress. Which was fine, until he reached down to unbuckle his pants. As she watched him fumble with his belt, her face grew intensely hot. When he finally got the thing undone, she couldn't stop herself from looking away.

Dean gave a pained laughed. "What are you looking away for? It's not like you have seen it before."

Even though the man was right, that this wasn't the first time that she had seen him in all his naked glory, she didn't look back until she heard the sloughing of water. When her eyes did landed back on the man, he was lowering himself down into the water and she could see the discomfort on his face.

She felt bad that she was putting him through more pain, but she hoped that it would help in the end. She couldn't just sit there and watch him be in so much pain, especially not after the way he had suffered through their interview with Renee. The man could barely stand or talk and he even almost threw up twice because of the amount of pain that he was in. She knew that he needed something for his ribs, though she also knew that he wasn't going to let the trainers look at him. He had told her once, that nothing short of needing stitches would make him go to the trainers' room. So, she asked the Bellas to let her borrow some epsom salt for him to soak in.

She had never used it herself, but she hoped that it worked as least a little bit for him.

"How long do I have to be in here?" He asked as he settled into the water.

"Like fifteen minutes."

Dean sighed. "Great."

"This was supposed to relax you."

"I think of more relaxing things to do…like what we did in the shower this morning."

Not even bothering to hide her blush, she shook her head. "The epsom salt, helps with pain."

"So, does a bottle of jack."

She shook her head at the man. "No, a bottle of jack, makes you numb to the pain."

"Same thing." Dean sighed.

"Not the same thing." She told him. "You really need to start taking care of yourself better."

"Eh, I've had worse."

She couldn't argue with that, she got goosebumps as she thought about the two long scars on his back. _A barbwire match._

She didn't know much about his indie days, in fact all she knew was the fact that he went by the name Jon Moxley and was part of CZW, which was one of the indie promotions known for being part of the hardcore side of wrestling. Which meant that one barbwire match wasn't the end of the crazy things that he had done.

"Speaking about that," She said curiosity getting the better of her. "what other crazy things like your match in Germany have you done?"

A full-on laugh came from the man in the tub. "You haven't looked up anything about my indie days, have you?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I'll tell you, fifteen minutes isn't going to be enough time to even start to talk about all the stupid stuff I've done like that."

"You've done that much?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Glass, barbwire, nails, mousetraps, tacks… you name it, I've been in a match where they were involved."

"Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "I was bored."

"You were in a match where the ropes were barbwire because you were bored?" She blinked at him.

Dean nodded his head. "Sorta. That match was after I had become a well-known name in the Deathmatch scene."

"Deathmatch?" She blinked. Was there anymore of a perfect name for a type of match that included things like glass and barbwire? "That sounds crazy."

"It was. If there was a day I wasn't bleeding, then it was an off day."

"I still don't understand why you would do that to yourself."

"Like I said, I was bored." He sloughed around in the tub. "I had been wrestling since I was sixteen and just wanted something new to get my blood pumping again. So, when I was offered my first match Deathmatch, I just said 'why not'. And once I got a taste, I just couldn't stop."

Even though she shook her head at him, she had to admit that it did sound like him to get sucked into something that was called a Deathmatch. She just couldn't see anyone signing up to wrestle with glass, tacks, barbwire and… "Wait," Her mind raced back to something that he had said. "Did you say mousetraps?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Those bitches hurt." He said as if he was remembering something. "You know if you're that curious about it, you can look up pretty much anything you want to know."

"Yeah but what's better than a firsthand account?"

"Yo!" Seth's voice echoed through the bathroom. "Are you two done in there? I gotta piss."

Angel's eyes widened as she looked at her phone. "Times up." She sighed realizing that she kept him in the bath a bit longer then she had in mind. "How do you feel?"

Dean stretched his side out and mumbled. "Better."

"Oh?" She raised her brow.

"Will you two quit flirting and let me take a piss!"

Laughing, Angel scrambled out of the bathroom, her eyes landing on Seth as she passed. "Sorry." Seth just shook his head at her as he quickly made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Letting out a huge sigh, she sat down on the bed that Dean had claimed. As she made herself comfortable on the bed, she heard muffled voices coming from behind the bathroom door. At first, she thought nothing about it, that was until she could have sworn that she heard Dean saying that he was surprised how much soaking helped his side.

A smile plastered itself on her face, even though she knew that he would never tell her that it helped, the fact that he was saying it to Seth made her chalk it up to a win.

Just then her phone went off in her pocket.

 _Hey girl, are you coming back to the room? Or are you staying with your boy?_

Angel sighed as she looked down at the text from Renee, before quickly texting that she would be up in a little bit. Tossing her phone on the bed beside her she leaned back and stretched out against the bed with a yawn.

After spending a week sharing a room with Dean, it felt weird going back to their original set up. But that was the plan when she booked these rooms weeks ago, and if it wasn't for the mix up for WrestleMania, she wouldn't even be thinking this.

"Someone's tired." Roman said as he walked through the door that combined the rooms.

"It's been a long day." She said looking at the man upside down. "A long week."

"Then go to bed." Dean's voice hit her as the bathroom's door ripped open.

"Dude!" Seth yelled as the door slammed shut.

"If you're tired, go to bed." Dean said not even glancing back at the bathroom.

Looking at the man through her lashes, she let out a yawn. Going to bed sounded like the best idea in the world right now. This was the first time in a week that she could go to bed and not have to worry about what she was doing the next day, since she had nothing to do.

Yawning against, she sat up. "That might be a good idea."

"Might?" Roman laughed as Dean flopped down on the bed across from her. "Babygirl, you can barely keep your eyes open."

He wasn't lying. She was fighting the urge to just climb up next to Dean and zonk out. "You just want to get rid of me." She joked. "That way you three can have 'man time'."

"Got us." Dean said nonchalantly as he tucked his arms under his head and settle into his bed. "So, get out of here so we can start gossiping and doing each other's hair."

Trying to even keep a slight straight face. She grabbed her phone of the bed, crossed her arms over her chest and walked around to the foot of the bed. "Well, since I'm not wanted around here, I guess I'll just go."

Roman chuckled as he leaned against the doorway to his room. "Get some sleep."

"You too." Her eyes ran from the Samoan to Dean. "All of you."

"Get your ass to bed and I will."

 **D.D.D.**

Dean let out sigh as he leaned against the wall outside of the conference room. He had been sitting outside of this room for the lasts forty minutes, waiting for Angel to come out from the before show meeting. After Elimination Chamber he thought that he would never have to do this again but seeing that Bray seemed to still have his eyes on Angel, he didn't want to chance it. Not to mention that after 'turning' on The Authority, he had no idea what the big bosses were going to do.

A loud eruption of noise hit him as the door to his left ripped open and everything that was part of the meeting slowly made their way out of the room. Lifting his head, Dean scanned the group of people until his eyes landed on Angel.

Instantly, he knew something was off. She looked less then happy as she made her way out of the cluster of people, who were running off to do their jobs.

Pushing himself from the wall, he slowly made his way towards her. Only to see that she was oblivious to the fact he was following her. "Hey." He called, though she just kept walking. "Angel. Hey, Angel." Nothing. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Angel."

Her head whipped around, and her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Dean?"

"You alright?" He asked as he let go of her.

A sigh came from her. "Yeah, just… annoyed." There was more then annoyance on the woman's face.

"What happened."

"As expected, we have nothing to do tonight." She sighed. Dean nodded his head, they all knew that they were sitting on the bench for tonight's show. That was just something that came with betraying the boss.

"However, what I didn't expect was Hunter and Stephanie acting so petty." She gripped her computer bag on her shoulder. "They pretended that I didn't exist. Just ignored me…Like they forgot that I was alive."

"Maybe, that's because you're just nobodies who have made a huge mistake."

Dean's blood started to boil as he turned around to see Kane standing behind them. "What the hell do you want?"

A smug ass look came to Kane's face. "It not about what I want, it's about what you need. You need to realize that the Shield are just The Authority pawns. That they own you. That if it wasn't for The Authority you wouldn't be here."

By the time Kane was finished spewing, Dean was livid. Though it wasn't because of what the man had said. No, just seeing the man's stupid face made him so pissed off that he wanted to punch something. Running his tongue around on the inside of his mouth he stepped up into Kane's face.

"You need to realize that at least the Shield had the BALLS to do what we want!" He growled as he looked up and down at the man's suit. "Devil's Favorite Demon? Yeah right, try The Authority's favorite puppet."

"Dean." He heard Angel warn him as he grabbed his arm.

Kane's face twisted with anger. "You should watch yourself. If it wasn't for The Authority, you would have nothing. Not your brothers, not your little girlfriend." Dean drew in a deep breath as his jaw clench.

"Never thought about that huh?" Kane grew smug again.

 _Of course, I thought about that._ It was his biggest concern when it came to them going against Hunter. Back when Angel was worried about Kane ripping her away from the team, Dean laughed; Kane had no power like that, but Hunter and Stephanie did.

"Just think about it, any type of happiness that you two have is due to the Authority."

 _Don't hit him. Don't punch him in his smug ass face._ Dean told himself over and over. He didn't need the fine right now, he still had the door from Elimination Chamber to pay for.

"Now if you excuse me." Kane stepped back and fixed his jacket. "I have to prepare for my match."

 _Walk away…just walk away._

 **A.A.A**

"Well, the two of you don't look happy." Roman sighed as they made their way up to the small area off the main drag that they Shield had taken over. "What happened?"

"Had a run in with Kane." Dean spat as he walked over towards the travel cases. "Mr. High and Mighty, thinks that The Authority has one-upped us, since we don't have anything to do tonight."

Seth and Roman both shook their heads. "Do they know how we are?"

"Like that will stop us." Seth laughed. "You knock us down and we're just come back stronger."

Angel smiled at the two men as they pounded fists, though when Roman went to put his fist out for Dean, it fell as Roman's eyes widened and he dropped his hand. Which she didn't blame the man. Dean was looking particularly murderous right now.

"You alright there, bro?" Roman asked.

"Just peachy." Dean mumbled under his breath. "Just fucking peachy. I just love being told off by a man who likes to pretend that he's a demon."

"Easy there, man." Seth put his hands up. "We'll get him back." Seth said giving him a pat on the back.

Dean pounded his own fist together. "Damn right"

Angel knew that all this meant one thing, they were going to interfere with Kane's match tonight. Just like the Shield was known for doing, they were going to go down and DQ the match before laying the beat down.

Which normally she would have some sort of reserve about but this time she was all in. Dean wasn't the only one who was angry about who cocky Kane was being. And she didn't like that he threw her and Dean's relationship into the middle of the fight.

Even though she knew it was bound to happen, knew that Kane wasn't going to be the only person to say something about it. But for some reason when Kane brought up the fact that if it wasn't for The Authority, they wouldn't be together and that they owed any happiness that they have together to The Authority; she felt like she had been slapped in the face.

The feeling of her phone ringing in her pocket knocked her from her thoughts. Giving a groan, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Angel!" Her mom's voice echoed through the phone and she let out a curse. "I've been trying to get a whole of you all week."

"I know, sorry. I've been really busy with work." Which was true but wasn't the reason she had been ignoring her mother's phone calls. No, that was because she didn't want to have a certain conversation with her, one that she knew she was about to have.

"Well, I wish you would at least call back one in a while." The woman sighed. "I have something very important to talk about."

"Sorry, Mom." She said making to emphases she was talking to her mom, so that they boys knew before she walked off slightly. "What's up?" She asked even though she already knew what was going to come out of her mom's mouth.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me about you and Dean."

Nodding her head, Angel let out a sigh. _There it is._ As soon as the fog in her mind had cleared from the kiss, she knew that her mom was going to call and go off about being the last person to know about her and Dean. "Mom, we didn't tell anyone about us. You found out the same time as the rest of the world." She said slightly lying. Though she only really _told_ Renee about them, the Bellas, Roman, and Seth found out by themselves.

"But I'm your mother." She said starting the typical motherly guilt trip. "Do you know how shocked your dad and I were when we turned into WrestleMania to see you two kissing?"

 _Turned in?_ The woman was acting as if they were flipping through channels and randomly landed on her and Dean kissing. Which wasn't the case, she knew that her mom and dad had made a day of the show. They made some food, poured some drinks, curled up on the couch, turned on the new WWE Network and watched the whole show; even the kick off show.

"Mom." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Please. It's not like I was hiding it from you. Dean and I wanted to figure out our…feelings," And still were. "before we told anyone."

At the mention of feelings, a giggle came from the other side of the phone. "Well, either way; I'm just so glad that you have a nice, handsome man to look after you. After what all happened, we were worried."

"Mom!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry but it's true." Her mom sighed. "I can sleep better at night knowing that you have someone watching over you." Though she shook her head, Angel knew why her parents were worried about her. Whose parents wouldn't be worried if their daughter was hit by a coworker on their first day of work, and then go locked in closet by another coworker.

"So, when are we going to meet the man?"

She let out a sigh. "I don't know mom. We're really busy with work…"

"Well you have to have a day off coming up."

"Mom, you know how this works. If we're not doing shooting a show for TV, then we have interviews and if we don't have those then we have house shows."

"Well, aren't you coming home for Easter?"

Angel bit her lip, knowing where her mom was already going with this. "Yes."

"Then, invite him to come with you."

"Don't you think he'll want to spend Easter with his family?"

"Won't you just ask the man?"

"Fine." She let out a sigh of defeat. "I'll ask him if he wants to join us for Easter."

"Good, let me know what he says that way I can make sure to set the table for him."

"I will." She said pulling the phone away from her ear for a second to look the time. "But Mom, I really have to go. The shows starting soon."

"Alright baby, I love you!"

"I love you!" She heard her father call through the phone.

"I love you and tell Dad I love him too."

"Will do. Have a good show."

"Thanks, bye."

When she finally hung up the phone, Angel let out a deep breath. Dealing with her mom wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, but now she had to ask Dean to come over for Easter. Trying not to dwell on the fact that Dean might be meeting her parents, Evelyn and Christopher Miles, she quickly put her phone in pocket and make her way back to the boys.

"Sorry about that." She said making all three men look up at her.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Seth shook his head. "We're just coming up with a plan for tonight."

Angel nodded her head as she made her way over to where Dean was leaning against one of the travel cases. As she got closer to the man, she noticed the intense way he was looking at the ground. Slowly she reached out and touched his arm.

His head snapped up and looked at her, only to let out a long breath. "Everything…" He cleared his throat. "everything ok with your mom?"

"Everything is fine. She was just calling to check up on me…you know like moms do."

"…Yeah." He shuffled slightly in his spot. "That's good."

"Oh." Now was a good time as any. "She invited you to Easter, if you want to."

"Easter?" He blinked as he flexed his hands in front of him. "When's that?"

"The twentieth." She said only knowing the date due to the fact that it was one of the only Sundays coming up that they didn't have a house show on.

Dean shuffled again and gave a crack of his neck. "Alright, yeah."

She gapped at the man. "You'll go?"

"If you want me to go, then why not."

Butterflies rolled in her stomach as she could stop herself from smiling. "Then I'll let my mom know to set the table for one more." She couldn't believe how easily he agreed to go.

Seth clapped his hands. "So, I have an idea."

 **…**

The end of the show was coming up, which meant that Kane's match was coming up. Which mean Seth's plan was about to start. However, after doing a scouting mission, aka walking towards the door that leads to the public area; they had found out that The Authority had a feeling that they were going to try and pull something tonight and told security not to let them through.

So, now they were standing outside of one of the bottom entrances, waiting for the perfect time to go and attack Kane. They had been waiting for this for about two hours, and though she thought that time would have helped calm everyone down, it would seem that just the opposite happened.

For about the last hour of waiting, Seth and Roman hadn't said a word, while Dean had been muttering to himself and had been 'warming himself up' all night.

"Daniel's hitting Kane with the 'Yes Kicks'!" Said the fan that they had easily gotten to recite what was happening in the match for them. "Oh, he just knocked Kane out of the ring by pulling down the top rope!" The man laughed. "This is amazing."

The crowd cheered and the fan jumped up and down. "Suicide Dive! Now the Usos are get in on the action!"

Taking a deep breath, Angel almost wished that she could see the action going on in the ring, but if they stepped out to where they could see the titaintron the fans might see them. As she went to lean against the wall, when the ring bell sounded.

"Did someone win?"

"Nah," The fan jumped to his feet. "It's a DQ."

"Who, DQed the match?" Seth asked as he sneaked up beside her.

"Batista threw one of the Usos into the stairs."

"Then it's show time" Dean said as both him and Roman joined them as well.

Seth reached out and grabbed Dean, holding him back. "Wait."

"Wait for what?" Dean said seething. "If this is about your perfect timing bullshit."

"Kane is clearing the announcers table!" The fan shouted.

"Fuck it." Seth shook his head as both men took off through the crowd.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, making her turn toward Roman. The man nodded his head at her, before taking off after his brothers.

Being left in the dust by the boys, Angel quickly made her way through the crowd. Her eyes were locked onto the flashes as the mayhem that she could see over all the people and the barricade. And what she could make out, all three members of the Shield were ganging up on someone who was laying on the ground.

When she finally reached the time keeper's area, the boys were done beating up on who she now realized was Kane and had turned their attention to the ring. She watched as they taunted Randy and Batista before quickly making their way up onto the apron.

Keeping her eyes on what was happening in the ring, Angel made her way quickly around the outside of the ring and over to where Daniel Bryan was laying on the floor.

"How we doing?" She asked taking the moment to look down at the man.

"I'm fine." He nodded his head. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem." She said even though she knew that the boys only saved him due to the fact that Kane was the one attacking him.

A loud boo from the fans made her look up to see that the boys were now in the ring, standing against the ropes at the far side; while Batista and Randy were retreating up the ramp.

After giving Daniel another look-over, Angel quickly made her way up the steel steps and into the ring, stopping just behind the Shield members. A smirked came to her face as she watched Randy and Batista walking backwards up the ramp. If they were retreating it meant the Shield had won.

All of a sudden, the fans started to scream and call out to them. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the fans pointing at something behind her. Turning around, her eyes locked on Kane who was making his way into the ring with a metal chair in his hands. Eyes widened, she went to reach out and warn the boys when she realized that he wasn't going after them. No, those dark eyes were on her.

Inhaling sharply as a sudden rush of fear hit her, her body seemed to shut down. All she could do was step backwards slowly the man got closer and closer. Just as she was about to reach out to Roman behind her but ends up tripping on herself. Kane raised the chair up over his head and she clenched her eyes closed, preparing herself for the hit, readied herself for the pain. But nothing happens.

As a huge hit shakes the mat and her eyes opened wot see both Daniel Bryan and Kane laying on the canvas.

"What the…" She heard a curse come from behind her, as she watched Daniel getting up front of the mat. Locking eyes, she gave Daniel a silent 'thank you' as he started up a 'yes' chant.

Sitting trying to catch her breath she scrambled away from the man laying on the mat, until she bumped into something. Looking up she saw Dean standing there. "Angel?" He placed a taped-up hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "I'm alright." Dean helped her up quickly, before joining Roman and Seth who were making their way around Kane.

As the crowd went nuts over the promise of a beat down at the hands of the Shield, Daniel called for the boys to do the Triple Powerbomb and the boys were all too happy to oblige. Roman calls for the powerbomb as Seth and Dean lifted Kane up onto the man's shoulders.

Still slightly wound up, Angel slowly made her way towards the ropes, grabbing onto the top rope as Kane came smashing down against the mat, making her bounce off her feet. Within an instant after Kane's back hit the canvas, the boys were up against the ropes with her.

"That's in your future!" Seth yelled over the ropes.

"Come on, you sons of bitches." Dean gritting out as he put his hand on her back, making her look up at him. The man was pissed, there was a scowl on his face, glare in his eyes and was breathing so heavy that his cheeks puffed out with each breath. Not to mention the fact, back and force on his feet, to the point that she thought he was going to fall backwards.

The hand on her back pressed on her harder as Dean stepped up and met Roman and Seth for the fist bump, pushing her against the ropes just slightly.

And the crowd cheered, and they didn't stop until both Randy and Batista made their way back stage.

"Hey…Hey guys." A crew member ran in front of the waving his hands to get their attention. "I hate to ummm be rude but we have a dark match with John Cena and the Wyatts….So…"

"I got you." She smiled at the man just trying to do his job. "Come on." She turned around to face the boys. "I think it's beer time." Seth and Roman seemed to come back to their senses when she mentioned 'beer time' however, Dean did not.

Sighing she placed her hand on his chest. "Dean." She ran her hand in small circles hoping that it was soothing him at least a little bit.

Dean's eyes flickered down to her and he placed his hand on hers. "Yeah." He took a deep breath. "You're right… it's beer time."

 **D.D.D**

'Beer time' wasn't enough. He needed 'whisky time' 'drink until he couldn't feel the anger that ran through his body time'. Giving his neck a crack, Dean brought his beer to his mouth an again. Though just as he went to take a drink, his eyes landed on Angel who was off on the 'dance floor' with Renee and the Bellas.

And somehow, even though he was steaming mad, a smile appeared on his face as he watched the girl jump up and down and sway to the song 'Classic' by MKTO. Though more modest then the other three women around her, he couldn't help but raise an brow as he watched her hips sway.

"Man, you got it bad." He heard Roman laugh.

Pulling his eyes from Angel, he turned towards his brother that was sitting next to him at the bar. "What the hell does that mean?"

Roman shook his head. "Don't give me that shit." He nodded over to the dance floor. "I can see the way you look at her."

"Yeah…" He rolled his eyes even as his vision locked back onto Angel again.

"Dean, I'm your best friend, do you really think you can hide it from me."

"I'm not hiding anything." He said through his teeth.

"Then look away from Angel for more than three seconds."

Taking the challenge, Dean turned back towards Roman. "One. Two. Three." Dean counted.

"Seriously man." Roman sighed.

"Ro, fine you caught me staring at my…" Dean paused. "You caught me starting at Angel because I find her attractive and I like the way she shakes her hips." Dean nodded his head. "Good job, brotha. You did it. You caught me."

"What the hell is he getting worked up about?" Seth asked as he walked up towards them.

"What doesn't work him up?" Roman sighed.

Seth shook his head. "Good point."

"Imma take a piss." Dean growled as he got up from his stool. He couldn't stand his brothers right now. Not when he was already fighting his anger as it was.

He turned towards the bathroom was which was through the dancefloor. When his eyes landed on Angel, who was now dance with Brie Bella to the song Happy, he let out a sigh. Even though he found the song so annoying, to the point that he wanted to pull out his hair, he couldn't stop watching her.

That was until he heard a deep laugh come from behind him.

 _Shit._ He ripped his eyes away from the woman, and quickly made his way around the dancefloor. When he made it to the small hallway that lead to the two bathrooms, Daniel Bryan happened to come out of the one marked 'men's'.

"Hey." Daniel acknowledged him.

"Hey." Dean said trying to be nice. Though he didn't really know or care for the 'Yes Man' he was grateful to the guy. He'd saved Angel tonight from getting hit with a chair and that was more than enough to warrant the man a friendly hello. Hell, he would give the man a hug if he wanted. "Hey congratulations on the wedding."

Daniel's eyes lit up as he looked over at his new wife. "Thanks, man." He chuckled. "Look at those two. They are something, aren't they."

Dean turned around and pursed his lips together as he looked at Angel and Brie. "Sure are." The two of them just stood there, watching the two women who were basically swing dancing. "Thanks man. Thanks for tonight."

Daniel shook his head. "No thanks needed. Even if you didn't do it for me, you guys saved me first." He laughed as Brie started to grind against Angel. "Plus I wasn't going to sit back and let something like that happen to her."

"I can't talk for the other two, but if you need something, just ask." Dean told him.

"You too."

* * *

 **BrookeWorm3: I have plans to use AJ Lee for a plot line. Oh, and though it wasn't a one off was the scene patching Dean up good? I hope so. I really liked writing it.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: When I listened to the man do the interview I felt for the man. And you'll get to see Angel angry don't you worry.**

 **Skovko: Are you talking about Roman, Seth, or Dean...or all three. Lol**

 **HugKnuckles: Don't worry more one on one time is coming. I'm glad that you like story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Labinnacslove: Yep, Deano doesn't like when his Angel is upset.**

 **Canadice: I'm glad that the story makes you happy. It makes me happy too!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty! I hope you like it.**

 **Monday Night Raw: April 14, 2014**

* * *

Tears fought to pool in Angel's eyes as the ring bell rang loudly through the quiet arena. This was the tribute for Dingo Warrior aka The Ultimate Warrior, who suddenly passed away just a couple of days ago. And she couldn't believe it, it was only last week that he had shown up for the show, to give a big speech. And now….

Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on something else. As disrespectful as it was, she couldn't handle the overwhelming sadness that filled the area. This was her first live tribute and she never thought that it would be this upsetting. However, something about standing on the stage with everything in the locker room, just seemed to make it all the more real. It made her realize that a great man, who did a lot of the company and pro wrestling industry as a whole had really passed…

Just as a tear slipped down her face, she felt a hand press up against her back. Looking up at the man rocking back and forth beside her, she noticed that he had an odd look to his face. One that she couldn't quite place.

The last bell tolled and then the arena was filled with silence, Angel couldn't help but play with the tassels that she was wearing for the Warrior. Waiting for the silence to end, her eyes ran across all the Superstars in front of her, when her eyes landed on Triple H and Stephanie McMahon.

She shuffled in her spot. She felt really weird standing there just feet away from the people that her and her team was feuding with. Her eyes ran back up to Dean and realized what the look on his face was, the man was not feeling really happy about being this close to The Authority. The man was on edge as he his eyes landed on; Triple H, Randy, Batista, and Kane with deep glares.

"And now join us tonight, as we celebrate the life of the Ultimate Warrior!" Jerry Lawler called over the arena speakers.

The Ultimate Warrior's music started to play as everyone clapped and chanted for the man.

When the tribute ended and the show went to commercial, everyone on the stage quickly filed through the curtains.

"Let's go." Dean tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back to see him, Seth, and Roman breaking from the pack and headed towards the side of the stage. Making sure that she wasn't left behind, she quickly followed them down around the back of the stage.

Once they made their way backstage, they made their way towards the corner of the arena where they had hidden their stuff, only to pass one of the many TVs around the place. Glancing towards it, Angel stopped as they showed a video package about what happened between the Shield and The Authority.

The boys didn't seem to be fazed by it as they just walked passed without a even a glance towards the screen. She however stopped and watched what was going on, just in time for the scene to switch to a shot of The Authority's office. The camera showed Stephanie and Hunter talking to each other as Randy and Batista came into the room.

As soon as it seemed like they were going to start talk about something, Michael sent the show into a video package about the Ultimate Warrior. She felt bad about her irritation that she had as she watched the man's touching video package, but she wanted to know what the Authority were talking about.

When the show instantly came back, it went back to the Authority's office. "Hey!" She called after the men who were half way down the hallway before she turned back to the TV.

"The bottom line, that's the situation." The sound cut into their conversation to hear Hunter talking. "I know both of you want to be WWE World Champion and that is your only goal, but the fact is Daniel Bryan isn't hear tonight."

 _Of course, he's not. He's on his honeymoon._

"We got a bigger problem on our hands, that's the Shield. I know maybe you guys don't see it, but if they'll willing to attack me…" Hunter pointed at himself. "…based on principle alone they aren't going to let either one of you anywhere near the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Damn right we're not." Seth laughed from beside her making her realize that the boys had joined her.

"I've been dealing with those guys for a long time." Hunter kept going as he looked at Batista who was looking like he didn't believe a word that he was saying. "They remind me a lot of us."

"Of you!" Angel couldn't stop herself from yelling at the screen. "They are nothing like you!"

"Wow," Roman put his hand on her shoulder. "They can't hear you, Babygirl."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "If you want them to hear you, you have to yell LOUDER." She jumped at his outburst.

Hunter started again. "Here's the thing, together I don't know if there is anybody who can stop them. And that's a problem."

"I do." All three men on the screen looked at Stephanie. "And I'm looking at them."

"That's the thing, like I've said before and I'll say it again. If the three of us are on the same page, you know all well as I do that nobody, nobody, that includes the Shield, nobody can stop us."

"You know that's great and all, but right now all I want to do is be champ." Batista blew off what Hunter just said.

"I think I've proven without a doubt that I'm the greatest Superstar of this generation or of any other," Seth, Roman and Dean all laughed at Randy's exclaim. "But Hunter, I agree with Dave on this one. You're on your own."

"That's your problem, man. Not ours." Both Batista and Randy walked away.

Angel almost felt bad that these two men that Hunter called his 'friends' the men that he once called his teammates, were turning him down like this….almost.

"Hah!" Seth clapped his hands together. "Talk about friends." He said what she was thinking.

"Shit, I can't believe they just blew him off like that." Roman laughed.

"Well, they're nothing like us, right." Dean said as he draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her away from the TV.

"So, miss manager." Seth asked as they started once again down the hallway. "What are we doing today?"

Angel let out a sigh as she thought about what they were doing today. Once again, they had nothing planned, because once again The Authority refused to give them a match. In fact, they refused to acknowledge the Shield was a thing at all during the meeting. Which only made the fact that Hunter feels like they were a huge problem just that much more rewarding.

"We got nothing on the schedule, but if you can think of something let me know." She answered.

"Wait." Dean asked leaning on her more, making it pretty hard for her to walk. "Doesn't Randy and Batista have a rematch against the Usos?"

"Yeah, the Usos asked for a rematch." She said swatting at the man, trying to get him to let her sit up.

A smirk appeared on Dean face. "Well, why don't we go 'cheer' them on?"

"Sounds good to me." Seth snickered.

"Jimmy and Jey won't mind if we 'cheer them on', would they?" Angel asked.

She enjoyed the idea of getting a one up on Randy and Batista, but she liked Jimmy and Jey and didn't want them getting mad at them for interrupting their match. They had enough people mad that them right now.

"Nah." Roman shook his head. "I think the boys will up for a good beat down." He said for his cousins.

As three pair of eyes landed on her, Angel took a deep breath. "Fine, I'm in. As long as we don't DQ them if the match seems to be going in their favor."

"No DQ if the Usos look like they're going to win?" Seth nodded his head. "I think we can handle that."

"Then I'll add a beat down with Randy and Batista on our schedule for tonight."

"That's my girl." Dean laughed as he pulled her closer to him so that the side of her face smashed against his peck.

As a blush came to her face, she could hear Seth and Roman scoff at the two of them. "Get a room."

Roman shook his head. "Don't tell him that." The man chuckled. "He might just do it."

"I'm sure I could find a janitor's closet that's open." Dean said like he was really thinking about it. "How long until Randy and Batista's match? Like fifteen minutes? That's enough time for me."

"Dean!" She reached up and smacked the man which only made him laugh.

"What?" He said acting innocent. "I'm just saying some facts, I think our shower was like twenty minutes tops…when we finally got down to it."

"Dean!" She yelled even louder as the man talked about something personal like it was nothing, while Roman and Seth just laughed.

"No really, when is their match?" He changed the subject with ease.

Still frazzled, Angel fumbled to get her phone out of her pocket. "There's a RybAxel vs The Brotherhood match which I believe is going on right now, then Paige verses Alicia Fox and then it's Randy and Batista vs the Usos."

"That gives us just enough time to grab some water and head over to one of the entrances."

"But do we go in with our theme song and everything, or do we do a sneak attack." Seth asked as they quickly changed the direction that they were head.

"If we play our music they could run." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah." Roman agreed. "I think we should do what we did to Kane."

"Then, sneak attack it is." Seth clapped his hands together. "We'll enter from the bottom entrance again and get the jump on them just when they least expect it."

Angel let Dean drag her along as they grabbed their waters from catering and started towards the bottom entrance, when she once again saw a pale woman wearing all purple making her way through the gorilla.

"Hey Paige." She called as she pulled away from Dean.

Paige turned her eyes warming once she saw her. "Oh, hey!"

Stopping in front of the woman, she smiled up at her. "Now that you're not running from Tamina, I just wanted to say congratulations on your win. And welcome."

A huge smile came to the woman's face as she held the Diva's title against her chest. "Thanks. Yeah, hey, sorry about last week."

"Don't worry about it, if AJ Lee and Tamina were coming after me like that, I would have ran too."

As Paige let out a laugh, her eyes drifted over Angel's shoulders. "I think someone is waiting for you." She nodded over towards where Dean, Roman, and Seth were standing. "When you have time, we should grab Renee and grab drinks."

"I would love to." She said as she heard Roman call for her, saying that they needed to go. "Welp, I got to go, but it was really nice meeting you officially and while I'm not sitting on the floor."

"Yeah, totally."

Saying her 'see you laters' Angel quickly made her way back to the three men who were waiting for her. "Sorry about that."

"You good?"

"Yep. Just welcoming Paige to the main roster." She told them as they started once again towards the bottom entrance. Sneaking their way passed the two guards that were standing there to stop fan's from entering the private area of the arena, they passed through the couple of fans that were making their way around, looking at merch and getting food. Only a few people noticed them, though they seemed to not want to register that the Shield was in front of them since they never used the bottom entrances.

When they finally got to the entrance, Batista had landed a spinebuster onto Jey Uso, who she finally learned to tell apart from his brother while in the ring. Jimmy's face paint was always on his right while Jey wore his on the left.

Pressing themselves against the cement entrance walls, they tried to stay out of the way but where they could still see the titantron that sat above the ring. As everyone checked over the gear and got themselves pumped up for the attack that was about to happen, Angel watched as Randy knocked Jimmy off the apron and smashed his head against announcers' table.

Seth stepped up. "The match is over." He said. "Randy's going to get them DQed."

She looked back to see Randy hit Jimmy's head off the apron. Seth was right, this was about to end, Randy was determined to dish out punishment. "Alright, go." Without another word, all three men took off through the crowd, once again leaving her in the dust.

With her eyes locked on the huge screen, she watched as Dean and Seth both plowed right into Randy, knocking him quickly to the ground. Which only stopped when Roman reached down and grabbed Randy by the head.

When she made her way up to the time keeper's area, Roman threw Randy into the barricade across the way. The Shield gathered around the man on the floor before turning their attention to Batista who was still in the ring.

She watched as they slowly and methodically walked around the ring, Seth going to the front, Roman to the announcers' side and Dean to the back. Surrounding 'The Animal', they climbed up on the apron.

A jolt of energy washed through the arena at the promise of a beat down. It was so enticing that it was palatable. Almost like she couldn't stop herself, Angel makes her way out of the time keepers area and moves to stand in front of the announcers' table.

 **D.D.D.**

Dean's blood pumped quickly through his body, as he got to his feet on the apron. They had Batista surrounded, with nowhere to go. _The Shield is your problem now._ He smirked.

Bouncing on his feet, he waited for someone to make the first movie. This time it was Seth. From across the ring, Seth climbed into the ring and went right after Batista. Though the man seemed ready for the attack because he met Seth with a nice right hook that sent him falling back towards the ropes.

Jumping into the action Dean went to jump over the ropes to help his friend when a hand smashes against his face. The hit wasn't that hard, but it was just enough to throw him off balance and knock him to the floor.

Quickly catching himself, he looked up to see Batista turn around into what was a beautiful Superman Punch to the side of the head. The punch sent Batista flying across the ring and almost out under the ropes.

Sliding back into the ring, he gave his best friend a pat on the chest before turning towards Batista to see Randy pulling him out of the ring and out of the reach. _For now._

"You run away." Dean yelled as he glared down at the two men struggling to get to their feet.

"Not your problem, huh?' Seth added beside him. "You got just a taste of how much of a problem we can be for you two."

"Randy, next time it's your ass."

"Oh really?" Randy smirked as the Shield's music started up. "We'll see about that."

Dean smirked. "Why don't you come back, and we'll see right now."

Still taunting them, he watched as Randy and Batista looked at each other while backing their way up the ramp. He knew that both of them had just realized that Triple H was right, the Shield was very much their problem.

Which meant that they were probably going to go running back to Tripsy and form up like he wanted, but he didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was the urge he had to punch Randy in his stupid little face and send those teeth of his so far down his throat that he would be shitting them out for a week.

"Man, look at them run." Seth smirked.

"One punch and they're scared." Roman laughed.

"Hey, I'd be scared too big man." Seth gave Roman a smack on the chest.

Only after Randy and Batista made their way backstage did they finally turned around to see Angel standing there with a huge smile on her face and her arms crossed over her vest. "Well it wasn't the total beat down that you guys wanted, but it was something."

"That it was, Babygirl." Roman said as he slid out of the ring, landing on the floor next to her.

"We'll get them next time."

"I'm sure you will."

 **…**

"Really!" Angel laughed as she looked at the video on her phone. "Really, Dean!"

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned backwards so that he would see the video that WWE had posted on their YouTube account.

"I can't believe it, you can see it plain as day." She said pausing the video just as it came to them walking through the crowd passed a fan holding up a sign that said, 'Dean Titty Master Ambrose'. "How didn't I notice this before?" She laughed as she rolled around on top of the travel case that they had made their selves at home on.

"Because neither of you have a Twitter." Seth sighed.

"Yeah, Seth and I have been getting blasted with screenshots of that sign." Roman complained.

"Hey, I have a twitter." Dean told them.

"One you never use." Seth told him. "I mean do you even know the password to the damn account?"

"Nope." He said as he popped the piece of gum that was in his mouth. He didn't even know what the hell the accounts name was. All he did know was that WWE wouldn't shut up about him needing to make one, so that they could put it under his name when they introduced him. So, he made one, retweeted one thing and then never touched the thing again.

"What the hell does this even mean?" Angel said changing the subject back.

"Nothing, it means nothing." He groaned when Roman shook his head.

"He's wrong, there is a story behind it, but it's not the kind of story that your thinking about."

Even though he let out a sigh as Roman talked, he was thankful that the big lug had at least enough common sense to make sure to tell the Angel that it wasn't anything like what the sign implies. The last thing that he needed what the girl that he had just gotten into a serious relationship with to think that he was going around the world 'mastering' different' women's titties.

"Ok then, what's the real story?" Angel asked.

"It really is dumb." Dean told her as he leaned back resting his head on his arm.

"I don't care. "

"Roman you tell the story the best." Seth pointed out.

Nodding his head, Roman fixed the way he was sitting on his case so that he was looking right at Angel. "Well you see, on one of our European tours Dean was wrestling with Big E a lot." As he started, Angel sat up and looked at the man as if Roman was telling her, her favorite bedtime story.

"So, you know how Big E is a bigger man and he has big pecks, or…you know another name could be titties?" Roman gestured to his own chest, which made Angel laugh. "And you know how we like to shit talk? Well, the whole tour we made a running joke that Dean was mastering Big E's titties."

"And then this idiot." Seth said pointing at him. "He thought it would be smart to write, 'titty master' on his tape."

Angel gasped. "Oh, you didn't"

Not able to deny it, Dean nodded his head. "I did, with a big bold black marker." He watched as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "And as you're probably already putting together, some fans saw it and took pictures."

"And now our boy here…" Roman clapped him on the shoulder. "Is known as the 'Titty Master'."

Angel busted out in a huge laugh as she looked down at her phone. "I'm so screenshotting this."

"Shield!" A voice called for them.

Letting out a sigh, Dean turned his head to see Brad Maddox making his way through the small path between ladders, travel cases, and random junk that they had made. And suddenly the air around them turned sour.

Looking back his brothers, he raised a brow. "What the hell does he want?"

"Don't know." Seth shrugged.

"Shield!" Brad called again as if they didn't hear him the first time. "Ah, there you are." He said finally making it through the path. "I've been looking for you all over the place. You guys are very hard to find…"

"OUT with it." Dean couldn't help but feel satisfied when Brad jumped a bit.

"Oh, um." Brad cleared his throat. "I um, The Authority sent me to find you guys to tell you about your match tonight."

"Our match." He felt Angel sit up quickly from behind him. "What do you mean?"

Brad nodded his head. "The Shield is in the main event tonight."

"The main event?"

"Against who." Roman stood up.

"Um." Brad cleared his throat. "The A-Authority didn't tell me who it was against, just that you had match." His voice wavered as he spoke.

"They didn't tell you."

He shook his head. "They just told me to find you…that's all." He sounded like he was going to wet his pants.

"That's all?" Dean nodded his head as he got up from the travel case. "That's all, huh?" He got right into the man's face. He knew that Brad was lying, he could almost smell it on him. Or maybe he really had pissed his pants.

"If they were going to give us the main event, why didn't they just tell me about it at the meeting." Angel asked from behind him.

Brad took a deep breath as he tired to look around him to look at Angel. "I don't know."

"And why wait to tell us until twenty minutes before the match is supposed to start?" She questioned. "I'm sure they figured out the _main event_ for the show more than twenty minutes before hand."

Brad looked very confused and uncomfortable by Angel's questioning. "I um…"

"Answer the girl." Dean warned him.

"I really don't know. I really don't."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Roman and Seth who were nodding their heads slowly. A smirk came to his face as his head snapped back to the spineless man that stood in front of him. "I hope you're not lying to us. We don't like to be jerked around."

Brad just stood there dumbfounded.

"Get out!" He barked making Brad jump before he scrambled his way back through the bath, knocking over some of the metal pipes as well.

"He's lying." Seth said stating the obvious.

Roman agreed. "I have a bad feeling for this main event."

"Bad feeling?" Dean made his way back towards the travel cases. "There's a ninety nine percent chance that this match is going to not in our favor."

Angel shook her head. "As long as we're part of this 'war,' I don't think we're going to have a match that goes into our favor."

 **A.A.A.**

As they stood in the ring waiting for their opponents' music to play, dread filled Angel. For the first time in her life, she knew what if felt like to walk head first into a trap. Surely there was no way in hell, that The Authority was just going to give them the main event match. Not after attacking Triple H like they did.

"Come on." She heard Dean grit through his teeth as he started to pace around the ring. She couldn't imagine what him, Seth, and Roman were feeling right now. She might have joined them in walking into the trap, but they were the ones who were going to face whatever and whoever were about to come down that ramp.

As their music ended, Roman and Seth jumped out of the corners and met up with her and Dean in the middle of the ring. Seconds passed with no music and she began to panic. She prayed that this wasn't just an ambush.

As soon as the Spanish sounding entrance music of Alberto Del Rio hit, her nerves calmed a bit. She didn't know why but she felt better knowing that they were at least acting as if this was a normal match.

As Justin Roberts, the ring announcer, called Alberto's name the Real American's theme hit which, since Ceasro had left for Paul Heyman, meant Jack Swagger was about to come out.

"Alberto and Swagger." She heard Seth mumble to himself. "Not bad so far."

 _So far._ Those were the key words.

"Fandango." Justin called before Jack Swagger even got off the ramp.

As the dancing man made his way out onto the stage, her nerves now shot back up. Something wasn't right here. Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, and Fandango, this wasn't a normal team up.

 **We're a three-man band!**

Her eyes shot wide as she watched Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal make their way out onto the stage. Though as she tried to figure out what was going on, she knew that this was going to be a triple threat match. The Authority had already used that trick. No this was a handicap match.

 _Six on three._

Or so she thought as Titus O' Neil's music started to play.

"Shit." Dean cursed in front of her.

When RybAxel's music hit, her heart fell into her stomach. _Nine on three._ And it only got worse as the new call up from NXT, Rusev's theme music hit. How many more people where they going to send out, the entire locker room _?_ Then Bad News Barrett made his way out.

 _Eleven on three._

"Angel, get out of the ring." Dean ordered. "Get out of the ring, right now."

She quickly did what she was told, and the attack started behind her. Spinning around, she watched as her boys knocked down anyone who was trying to get up on the apron, that was until Roman grabbed Heath Slater and ripped him over the top rope and into the middle of the ring.

The ref however, didn't let whatever they were planning to happen. "Come on get back." He said pushing then back towards the corner.

She couldn't believe that this was truly happening; that the ref was going to start this match, just like any other. Though as all eleven men got into one corner on the far side, she came to terms with it.

"Be careful!" She called up to the boys as they picked Seth to go first.

Dean looked back at her. "WrestleMania rules." He told her. She nodded as fast as she could, she wasn't dumb. With eleven men on the other team, she wasn't about to press her luck by moving around the ring.

The match started off well, Heath Slater made his way towards Seth with a cocky look on his face, which Seth whipped off instantly with a kick to the gut before throwing him back into their corner.

As Seth beat the man down, Dean tagged himself in and started to do the same. He then used his own body to push Slater back against the turnbuckle, where Roman then tagged in.

Fighting off a panic attack, she watched as the boys tired their hardest to keep the fight in their corner, to keep Slater down as long as possible. Seth went for a pin.

Even though she knew that Slater was able to kick out of the pin, Barrett got in and broke it up. Both Dean and Roman made their way into the ring to protect Seth who was thrown in the far corner by Barrett.

"Where you going?" The ref said as he stopped Roman, which made it that Dean was the only one to be able to make the save. However, against eleven men, he didn't even make a dent as he threw fists every which way.

"Seth, get out of there!" She yelled as the ref pushed Dean back into their corner.

When Seth got up, Slater kicked him back into the corner before tagging in Drew McIntyre. It was the start to a brutal carrousel of pain for Seth.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched what was going on; it was like she could feel each hit and she wasn't the only who felt that way. Her eyes ran to the two men above her and her heart bleed as Roman and Dean watched their brother-in-arms, their best friend get flattened. All while being taunted by the men across the way.

When Ryback got in he grabbed Seth and tossed him into the canvas before turning toward the seething Dean Ambrose. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked over the booing crowd. "I'll beat your ass any day."

"I like to see you try!" Dean yelled back at him. "Let me tag in and I'll whip your ass."

"Dean, enough." The ref told him as he pointed back to the corner, while Seth was tossed out of the ring.

Ryback turned back around and smirked at Dean. "Next is you, then the big one, then the pretty lady."

A chill came out of Dean like a rush as he tried to get into the ring once more, only to be stopped by the ref again. "I will DQ this match if you keep this up." He warned like this was a real match.

The crowd cheered loudly, making Angel glanced away from Dean to see Roman booking his way around the ring. He built up a massive amount of speed before spearing Ryback with a spear.

She went to give a little cheer for the hit when she realized that since Roman attacked Ryback when he wasn't the legal man, he was free game. All at once, all eleven men jumped off the apron and pounced on Roman. Her heart stopped as she watched the brutal beat down.

"Ref!" She yelled loudly over the screaming crowd. "Ref you got to DQ the match, stop the match!" She pleaded even though she knew the DQ wasn't going to stop this. Deep down inside she knew this wasn't going to stop until Dean, Seth, Roman were laid out in the middle of the ring.

The ref glanced back at her for a moment before, he made the call for the match to be DQed. As the bell rang, Dean launched himself across the ring and into the pile of men. Followed Seth who came out of nowhere and threw himself over the top tope, smashing everyone down to the floor.

Not knowing who was down and who was out, Angel broke Dean's rules and made her way slowly around to the front of the ring. Only stopping when her eyes landed on three man dressed in all black make the way into the ring.

Her eyes went wide, somehow the Shield was standing tall after that. They were even glaring at the eleven men who were slowly making their way to their feet.

"Come on, assholes." Dean called. And the eleven men answered.

The attack started from the front, everyone meeting the Shield head on. Everyone but one.

The air in Angel's lungs froze as she watched Jack Swagger completely ignore the men in the ring and make his way towards her, with a smirk on his face that was less than pleasant.

Snapping out of her daze, she quickly pulled herself up into the ring. Scrambling to her feet, she went to run across the ring, trying to put distance between her and Swagger. But something snagged her ankle, her body launched forward, and the grayish canvas grew closer to her face. Catching herself with her hands, she flipped herself over so that she could see Swagger crawling his way into the ring. Letting out a yell, she trashed about and kicked at the man, trying to get him to release her ankle.

As Swagger got to his feet, a blur ripped him away from her with a bellow.

Blinking, Angel tried her hardest to register what had just happened. Her eyes traveled up to see Dean wailing on Swagger in the corner with a look of pure murder on his face.

"GET OUT of the ring!" He snarled.

As the action made its way towards her, Angel did just that. Not bother to get to her feet, she rolled her way out of the ring, and onto the floor. Forcing herself to take a breath, she used the announcers' table to stand and turn around.

When her eyes landed back on the ring, her eyes widened in horror. Roman, Seth, and Dean were split apart, each of them smashed into different corners with three or four guys beating up on them.

 _Stop._ She pleaded as she watched them her team being decimated. _Stop. Please. Stop._ She felt hopeless, helpless, and useless. There wasn't a thing that she could do.

Ahe watched 3MB and Swagger grab ahold of Dean, forcing him to his knees with his arms out like he was a sacrifice, a sacrifice for Alberto Del Rio. "S-stop." She begged.

"You better knock me out!" Dean yelled at the man who was readying a kick. "You better fucking kill me, because I'm coming after you."

"Stop!" Her pleading turned to panic. "Please stop!"

The kick connected and Dean went down.

"NO!" She cried out as she ran towards the apron to try and pull him away, though Slater and McIntyre beat her to him.

"How did that feel?" Slater yelled at Dean, even though he knew that the man was out cold.

"Do you feel so big and bad know, tell me!" McIntyre called out.

"Leave him alone." She batted at the two men as her lungs burned from her holding back her tears.

"Aw look, Dean your girlfriend is trying to help you." McIntyre laughed at her. "She's like a little kitten."

"Come on, Angel. You can do better then that." Slater told her as he pulled Dean out of her reach.

A dark smirk filled McIntyre's face as he stood up and grabbed onto the ropes. "You want your boyfriend?" He lifted his leg up high. "Then come get him." He slammed his foot down on Dean's head. She gasped as Dean's body jackhammered off the mat, only to fall back down face first.

Anger ripped through her as she glared up at McIntyre. Just as she was about to jump up onto the apron, music started to play; music that she hadn't heard in a long time. Evolution's theme song.

Baffled, she started up at the titantron as three men made their way onto the stage. As Hunter, Randy Orton, Batista mad their way down the ramp, the action in the ring stopped.

When they got to ring side, Hunter made a wrap it up movement with his hands and the eleven men quickly made their way out of the ring.

Trying to catch her breath, she glanced to each of the members of the Shield. Dean was laying just out of her reach on his stomach with his eyes closed. Roman was slowly trying to make his way to the ropes and Seth was somehow using the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Though Randy put a stop to that with a swift kick.

"No!" She gasped as she went to race over to Seth's aid, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing hers. Looking down she saw Roman staring up at her through the ropes.

"Don't."

She shook her head at him. "I just can't let them…" Her eyes snapped up as Hunter put Seth in the corner and started to punch him over and over.

Just as she was about to rip out of Roman's hold, he let go. Her eyes went wide as Roman shot to his feet and tried his hardest to save Seth. Only to get RKOed.

Her body started to shake as the members of Evolution surrounded Roman. "Stop!" She yelled as she slid into the ring. "Stop it!" She ran over and got right into Randy's face as he flipped Roman around.

There was a moment when she thought that Randy was taken back by her attempt to stop him, but it was quickly forgotten as he towered over her with a smirk on his face. "Look at this." He looked back at Hunter. "Ain't it cute."

"E-enough." Her voice trembled.

"Enough?" Hunter laughed as he grabbed her by the face. "I'll tell _you_ when it's enough." He turned her around so that her back was against his chest. Still holding her face with one hand, he forced her to watch as Batista grabbed Roman for a powerbomb.

"Enough? You're the one out here risking yourself for these three guys, three guys that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't know." Hunter taunted her as Roman came smashing into the mat.

"Let her go." Seth reached up and grabbed Hunter's pants.

"Hey Dave." Hunter called without looking up from Seth. "Hold this for me." Angel yelped as she was suddenly ripped from Hunter's grasp only to be locked in Batista's.

"You know, tf you guys would have just left me and Randy alone this wouldn't be happening." Batista started in her ear as he forced her to watch Hunter and Randy beat up Seth. "Now look, you have to watch your friends get destroyed."

When she was passed back to Hunter, she didn't even fight. She knew she couldn't escape even if she tired. Batista grabbed Seth from the mat and threw him into Randy for the RKO. As Seth came down on the mat face first, she had to stop herself from crying out.

"Two down." Hunter said smugly.

"You want him?" Randy asked Batista as he picked Seth back up. Batista nodded his head as he took Seth's rag doll body from Randy. Though as he set the man up for powerbomb, Dean seemed to spring to life and attacked the man the best he could.

"I don't think so." Triple H sighed as he dragged her along with one arm as he took out Dean with the help of Randy.

"You should have stayed down." Randy laughed.

Before she could even catch her breath from watching Hunter and Randy beat down Dean she was ripped around just in time to see Seth slam into the mat once more. "You know what's next."

Hunter called over his shoulder for Randy. Angel's heart dropped and she froze, as Randy grabbed her. This was the first time since he attacked her that he had touched her, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Up you go, Dean." She heard Hunter say as he picked Dean up. "Who wants him?"

"How about both?" Batista smirked as Hunter handed Dean to him like he weighed nothing.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Randy said as he passed her once again over to Hunter.

Hunter grabbed her face and turned her towards the two men who were manhandling Dean. "Do you think that your boyfriend is as indestructible as he does? Cause we're about to find out."

As Dean was flipped up onto Batista's shoulders, she felt like she was going to be sick. It was like the world had suddenly went into slow motion as she watched Dean come hurling backwards, only for Randy to jump and grab him by the neck, turning the powerbomb into an RKO. Dean hit the mat and he didn't move.

The tears that she was trying her hardest to keep in threatened to work their way out as she looked around the ring. It wasn't until she noticed that All three members of Evolution were walking around the ring that she realized that she was free. Though it didn't matter, she couldn't move, couldn't think. All she could do was look at the three bodies that laid at her feet.

"Get over there." Randy gritted out as he threw Dead into the corner. "You too." Her whole body went ridged as Randy's voice whispered in her ear before she was flung forward. Not able to stop herself, she slammed right into Dean, making his head smash into the turnbuckles behind him.

"Dean." She gasped as she scrambled off the man. "I'm so sorry." Dean said nothing back, didn't move, didn't even look at her. He was out cold.

"Let him crawl." She perked up as she heard Hunter call out.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Roman slowly crawling his way towards Hunter. _What are you doing?_ She gapped at the man. He had been beaten up by fourteen different men, was hit with a huge powerbomb and looked at if he could barely move and yet here he was clawing his way across the ring.

"Come on, come on. You still got some fight in you? Show me! Show me!" Hunter yelled as Roman kept inching his way closer.

Before Roman could even reach Hunter, he started to cough and grabbed at his vest like he couldn't breathe.

 _Roman, please just stay down._ She begged as the stubborn idiot kept trying.

Fingertips away, Randy and Batista picked Roman up and forced him up on his knees as Hunter leaned down right into his face. The man slowly brought the mic to his mouth and glared right into Roman's half opened eyes. "Believe. In. Evolution."

"No!" She wrenched out as Hunter hit Roman with a Pedigree.

"A-angel…" A whisper coming from the man lying next to her made turned back to see Dean had his eyes opened just a crack.

"Dean." She gasped as she looked back at the three men who were parading around the ring. She didn't want to draw any attention to the fact that Dean was awake. "Shh… it's ok. I'm right here." She told him as she watched Hunter kneel down next to Seth.

Giving another glance around the ring, she prayed that for once the Shield would just take the hit to their egos. She knew that this was eating each of them alive but she also knew that they couldn't take much more punishment. And she didn't want to see what else 'The Game' could come up with to punish them.

 **D.D.D.**

Loud music brought Dean back to conscious once more. He forced his eyes to open just a crack, just enough that he could look around the ring which was now filled with refs and trainers who were trying to figure out the best way to get them out of the ring.

"Angel, we need to get them to a medical facility." He heard someone say.

"They're not going to want to go." Angel's voice sound deadpanned.

"Look at them…"

"I've been looking at them!" She yelled. "Remember I've been out here the whole damn time! And I'm telling you, you can call the ambulance and you can strap them down to a gurney but all three of them will fight you as best they can."

"I don't think they have much fight left in them…"

"Just help me get them backstage."

Moving around the best that he could, Dean turned himself until he saw the brunette who was making her way around the ring.

First, she stopped check on Seth, who seemed with it enough to raise his head. Then, she made her way over to Roman who tried to give her a smile, before she made her way over to him.

"Hey." She said as she quickly knelt beside his head. "You're awake."

"Y-yeah." He grunted out.

"Shh…Don't talk." She said as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "Just rest."

 _Screw that._ "Are…are you ok?" He gritted as his stomach felt like it was going to implode.

A blank look came to her face before she nodded her head. "I'm fine." _Lies._ "The medical staff want to take you guys to the hospital."

"I heard." He told her as his body wretched.

"Dean?"

He grunted through the pain. "I'm ok."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to let them take you guys…"

Dean gave a sharp shake of head, which was probably a bad idea since he could feel his brain rattling about in his skull. "No."

"Dean…"

"No…. hospitals." He groaned

She let out a huge sigh. "Then how about we work on getting you guys out of the ring."

Nodding his head slightly, he clenched his jaw as hard as he could to stop the yell of pain that was going to try to pour out of him. Taking a deep breath, he twisted himself around. Pain ripped through every muscle, every bone felt like it was snapping and popping out of place. Though with Angel's help he was able to maneuver himself around so that he could slide under the bottom rope.

Once he was on the apron, he threw his legs over the side with a gut tearing movement that had him painting as he lowered himself towards the floor. Once his feet hit the floor, he tried to force his body to take his weight.

"Easy." Angel said leaning through the top and middle rope.

Giving the woman a groan, he leaned up against the apron and used it as a crutch as he limped around the ring towards the ramp. Cause screw leaving through the crowd, steps were not happening right now.

Casting a look back up at his brothers, who with both Angel's and the refs' help were making their way out of the ring as well, Dean felt an immense anger fill him. _Hunter better watch his fucking ass._ The Shield was coming after him.

* * *

 **BrookeWorm3: You're right Angel has been through enough in her life, but her story is far from over and a lot more is going to happen to her. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Labinnacslove: He has got it bad, doesn't he. And it's going to get worse. Lol**

 **Skovko: I think it's eh. If you hadn't seen the videos of Dean 'dancing' to the song you should go watch them. There's like four and they all make me laugh.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: I'm glad that you can see him slowly falling in love. I wanted to show it happening and not make it seemed forced.**

 **Cxtscxtscxts: I know that AJ Lee is a sweetie pie in real life, but since I'm keeping Kayfabe in this story, I hate to say that I'm going to be using the same AJ Lee that we saw on the show... I hope you don't mind.**

 **Canadice: Well I'm glad that you like the story. Right now it's all that keeps me going. So it means a lot that you enjoy it that much.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey, welcome to chapter sixty one! I now it's been awhile and all but a lot of things have been happening in my real life... boring I know. Please be easy on this chapter. The main reason I didn't want to put it up was the fact that I didn't like it... Though I hope you do.**

* * *

Water poured over Angel as she sat in the shower. Though she could barely feel the water anymore, in fact she didn't even know if it was still on nor how long she hand been in the shower. However, she couldn't bring herself to even host the thought; her brain was plagued with what happened tonight.

She let her eyes close and she saw Dean, Seth, and Roman laying at her feet. She could see the malicious looks on Hunter, Batista, and Randy Orton's face. Lastly her mind filled with the image and sound of Roberto Del Rio's boot smashing against Dean's face.

"Angel?" Renee's voice entered the bathroom. "Angel?"

"Door's open." She called back through the water.

Not moving, Angel could hear the sounds of the bathroom door opening and a gasp come from the woman that entered the room. "Angel." She heard Renee sigh as the water was suddenly turned off. "I think it's time to get out of the shower."

Slowly, Angel looked up to see Renee wad holding out a towel for her. Without a word she took the thing and wrapped around her body, then with her help of Renee she stood up and got out of the tub.

"Hold on." Renee said as she quickly moved to shut the toilet lid before making Angel walk over and made her sit down on top of it. "You ok?"

The question didn't even register as she started up into the woman's face. "When you're a fan of wrestling, you watch your favorite Superstars get beat up each week and you do worry about them but then they show up the next show like nothing even happened. That's when you started to believe that they are indestructible." She rambled unable to stop herself.

"But that's because the fans done see the pain that their favorite. Superstars are in when the cameras turn off. They don't see them limping backstage, don't see the pain in their eyes as they throw their bags over their shoulders, as they get into their cars to take them back to the hotel."

"They never had to help them make their way to their hotel room. They never had to help them take off their shoes because it hurts too much to bend down."

Tears started to pour down her face. "I didn't sign up for this. When I applied to WWE I thought I was going to be a crew member just helping to put on the show I love. I never thought I would be standing in a ring watching three men who have become so important to me that they are family get beat so bad that… that they can't stand."

She pulled her legs up and curled herself into a ball. "I never thought…I never thought. I would ever feel so helpless. So useless." She closed her eyes and once again in front of her all she could see was the carnage.

 _Enough? You're the one out here risking yourself for these three guys, three guys that if it wasn't for me you wouldn't know._

 _Now you get to watch your friends get destroyed._

 _Two down._

 _You know what's next._

All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. A pair of arms that she knew didn't belong to Renee.

"Dean?" She pulled back slightly, and she was greeted with a very familiar chest.

"Didn't I tell you not to bottle this shit up?" He sighed as he held her closer.

Sniffling, she shook her head and put a hand on his chest. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"How the hell am I supposed to be resting when I get a call that you're down here having a breakdown."

Her eyes widened slightly but then realized that he was right, she was having a breakdown. "You didn't need to rush down here." She said trying to compose herself. "I'm alright."

"Really?" Dean laughed as he pulled away and looked down at her. "Then care to explain while you're sitting her naked, curled up in a ball while crying." She tired to answer him, but nothing came out of her mind.

Not saying anything, Dean reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her from the bathroom and leaving behind her towel.

When they got to where her suitcase was sitting on the floor, he let her go of her hand grabbed out a t-shirt and pair of sweats.

Taking them from the man she looked around the room. "Where's Renee?"

"She said she's going to spend the night with a friend."

Angel bit her lip as her chest swelled. She knew the woman left so that she could spend some alone time with Dean and she could just hug her for that.

 **D.D.D.**

Dean watched as Angel got dressed into her pajamas. He felt bad that he was ogling her when she felt so down and out but he couldn't help it. Her skin was still pink from her shower, her hair was still damp and every now and then a drop of water would run down her neck and chest. And not to mention this was the first time she had ever been this unabashed about being naked in front of him.

"It's nothing." He shook his head. "Just get your ass into bed." _Before I just it._

As she did what she was told, Dean eased himself on the bed, trying his hardest ignored the pain that ripped through him as he lifted his legs up. However, when his eyes landed on Angel and he saw her face twist up with quilt he knew he had failed.

"Stop that." He sighed.

"Stop what?"

"Kicking your ass over something that you couldn't." He told her. "We only have room for one person to have their ass kicked and I already called dibs."

Angel's eyes dropped.

"Shit, Angel what did you think you were going to be able to do? Take on eleven guys or fight off Hunter, Batista and Randy all by yourself?" He asked as he turned towards her, once again trying to ignore the pain that screamed out as he laid on them.

He could believe the woman laying next to him, she had already done way more then he wanted her to. As they got beat up, she did her best to help them, in fact she got right into Randy Orton's face and old him to stop.

When Seth had showed him the replays of the show, he remembered that he was pissed at first. His nails dug into his palms as Angel went toe to toe with a man who already hit her once. Though the more he thought about it the less pissed he became and the more amazed he was, he wouldn't have held it against her if she would have went running for the hills after Swagger tired to attack her, but no she tried her hardest to help them at any chance she got. Even when it meant putting herself on the line.

And yet the woman wanted to do more.

"I know that there was nothing that I could do." Angel sighed as she looked up from the bedding. "I do know that, trust me. But just because I knew it, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Dean let out a sigh as he pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "No, you don't have to like it." He mumbled into her still damp hair. "But it's not worth beating yourself up over. We will get them back."

"Good."

 **…**

A weird buzzing feeling on his leg, woke Dean from his sleep. Grumbling he moved his leg around, thinking that maybe it was his muscles just telling him to get up and move, but the feeling never stopped. Reaching down he grabbed whatever was vibrating on his leg.

Puzzled, he brought his hand up and looked at the thing in his hand. It was Angel's phone and the name Mom was on the screen. As the phone kept ring, he looked over at the woman sleeping in the bed next to him. She looked very peaceful and after last night he hated to wake her up.

Before he could decide what to do, the call ended; though just as he was about to put her phone done, the thing started back up. Looking back down, he saw that once again Angel's mother was calling. _This woman is persistent._

Still not wanting to wake her up, Dean did the one thing that he could think of; he answered the call. "Hello?" He said softly.

"Oh," The woman on the other end sounded taken back. "I think that I dialed the wrong number."

Dean sighed. "No, you didn't. Angel's sleeping, this is Dean." He said as sat up against the headboard, his sore muscles complaining as he did so. bed.

"Oh Dean!" Angel's mom sounded almost too happy that he had answered and not her daughter. "Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice." She laughed. "Though normally when I get to hear you speak, you're yelling into a mic."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head as he remembered that Angel's family watches the show. "I get that a lot."

"Well, if she's sleeping, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to check up on you guys after what happened last night." A ping of embarrassment hit him, if it wasn't bad enough that he had been knocked out and put on his ass on TV, Angel's parents had watched it too. "How is everyone holding up?" Her voice become very motherly.

"Fine." He sighed. "We're fine. A few bruises and bumps but nothing we can't bounce back from."

"That's good." She sighed. "Chris and I were really worried about you three. That was horrifying to watch."

Dean nodded his head as he glanced over at Angel who had rolled over on to her side facing away from him. He was sure that it must have been terrifying for them to watch their daughter go through that, to watch her stand up to Randy Orton and to be passed around like a doll.

"Dean, I was going to wait until I got to meet you this weekend to say this, but I want to thank you for protecting Angel. All three of you."

"There is no need to thank us." He answered. "Angel has become very important to each of us and we would never let anything bad happen to her."

"Aw, you make a mother's heart swoon." That was the first time he had ever heard that one. "I'm so looking forward to meeting you."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah me too."

"Well, I'm sure you're trying to get your rest. So, I'll let you go." She said. "Just let Angel know that I called to check up on her and to have her call me back."

"Yeah, will do."

"See you this weekend."

"See you."

After he hung up the phone, Dean gave a shake of his head. Well know he knew where Angel got her easily excitedness from. This weekend was going to be something, he didn't know if he could handle two overly excited woman. _God, what's her dad like?_

 **A.A.A.**

Angel wanted to yell out in frustration as she tried to concentrate on whatever was on her computer screen. However, she knew there was no chance of that. Her mind was racing far too fast; if she wasn't thinking about the beat down on Monday, then she was thinking about what happened yesterday.

They had arrived at the arena for Smackdown and was almost instantly met with some of the members of the medical staff who were waiting for them at the back entrance of the arena. They were there to inform them, that since they boys didn't get checked out after what happened on Monday, they weren't cleared for the show.

Which meant that they had traveled all the way to Nashville for the show for nothing. They weren't even allowed to do a promo. A promo! What kind of health risks were they going to have filming a promo?

And to top it all off, Hunter had started the show by saying that the Shield were just nameless soldiers that lost their value and told the WWE Universe a match between the Shield and Evolution at Extreme Rules.

"Hey, we're boarding." A voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Dean standing over her with his carry-on bag slung over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"We're boarding." He repeated.

Quickly, Angel packed up her laptop and followed Dean towards the gate. After showing their tickets to the lady standing there, they made their way on to the plane. When they got to their seats, Angel quickly scooted over to the window seat and sat down.

"Give me your bag." Dean said as he put his own bag overhead. Untangling herself from her bag, she handed it to the man and watched as he carefully placed it next to his.

Once he was satisfied about how their bags were placed, he let himself practically fall into his seat with a sigh. And she couldn't help but giggle at the man as he flopped around until he was comfortable in the small seat.

Shaking her head, she looked out of the window to her right and her eyes landed on another plan who was slowly being escorted across the tarmac.

Suddenly a heavy weight hit her shoulder, turning towards the weight, she saw Dean's head leaning on her. "Wake me up when we get there." He mumbled as he let his eyes close.

"You're going to hurt your neck if you sleep like that."

Dean shrugged. "Eh. What's a little more pain?"

Knowing that she was going to lose this fight, she turned her attention back to the window. This was her life for about two hours. A small smile came to her face as she watched the plane across the way. In two hours, she would be home for the first time in weeks. In two hours, her parents were going to officially meet Dean Ambrose.

Smile fading slightly, she glanced over at the man resting on her shoulder. She knew that her mother was excited to meet him, even more so know that the two of them had a small 'chat' on the phone the other day; but she wasn't sure about what her father was feeling about it.

She knew that he liked Dean as a wrestler but what he thought about the guy as a man was a complete mystery.

She hadn't worried about this before, in fact when she told Renee about Dean coming over for Easter, she had asked her if she was nervous and she flat out said no. Now, now she was a bit nervous.

She knew how Dean came across to people who had never met him. Knew that the man could take some getting use to. She had to do it first hand, though having Seth and Roman there as a buffer probably helped her. This time she was going to be the buffer between her family and him.

"What's with all the sighing?" Dean mumbled. "You better not be thinking about what I think you are."

"I'm not." She sighed.

"Then what's going on in the mind of yours."

"I'm thinking about you meeting my family." She answered.

Dean moved around on her shoulder so that he could look up into her face. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." She nodded. "I just really want them to like you."

"And you don't think they will?" He chuckled as he sat up. "I mean your mom and I are already like best friends."

She shook her head. "It's not her that I'm worried about."

"So, your dad."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I know he likes you as a wrestler, but that was before you and I were a thing."

Dean nodded his head. "I can see why your worried. I'm not necessarily a type of guy that guys want their daughters to be dating."

Angel bit her lip. She felt bad that even he thought that way. "Are you nervous?"

He pursed his lips together. "Me? Nah." He shook his head "I've learned a very long time ago to always be myself and if people don't like me then that's their problem. Now, do I want them to like me? Yeah of course. But if they don't that doesn't change my feelings for you."

Angel blushed as the binging noise to tell the passengers to but on their seat belts for take off started to ring.

"Piece of gum?" Dean asked as he rooted through his pocket. She nodded her head and took the piece that he was offering.

Turning back to the window, she popped in the piece of gum. _Two hours._

 **…**

"Mom? We're here!" Angel called as she peaked her head through the front door. "Mom!" She opened the door fully and stepped into the house while fighting with her carry-on.

"Is that who I think it is?" She heard her mom's voice coming from the kitchen and the smell of pizza filled the air.

"Yes, Mom it's your only daughter." She sighed as she put her carry-on down on the back of the couch.

"I'll be right there!"

Shaking her head, she heard a grunt come from behind her. Turning around to see Dean dragging in both of their bags plus his carry-on. "Do you need help?" She asked knowing already what his answer was going to be. They had already had this fight when they got out of the taxi.

"Nah, I got it." He mumbled as he practically threw his own bag through the door.

She rolled her eyes at him before turning around to see her mom coming out of the kitchen while whipping her hands on her apron. "You're here!" She hopped over with her arms out for a hug.

Laughing, Angel let her mom pull her into a huge. "Hi, to you too as well."

Her mom pulled away and held her at arms' length. "I would have picked up at the airport if you would have just called me."

"Yeah, so you could come and embarrassed us with a huge sign?"

"Would I do that?"

She raised an eyebrow when her mom tired to look innocent. "I don't know, would you." She asked as her eyes darted to the big piece of poster paper that sat next to the door. She grabbed it and looked to see it said 'Welcome home Angel and Dean' in really big letters with a blown-up picture of both of them kissing in the ring.

Her mom rubbed the back of her neck. "How did that get there?" Instantly, the guilty look disappeared as her eyes shot up to Dean.

"Hello darling." Without a warming she pulled him into a hug and Angel had to stop herself from laughing at the uncomfortable look on Dean's face. "It's so nice to officially meet you." She pulled away from the huge.

"Uh, yeah. You too."

"Oops, I got flour on you, sorry about that." Her mom said brushing off Dean's shirt. "I hope you like pizza."

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, of course. Who doesn't?"

"Good, because I made a lot." She reached forward and grabbed his arm. "Well come on in, there's no reason to stand in the doorway. Just relax and make yourself at home."

"Where's Dad?" Angel said as Dean's eyes locked on her pleading for help.

"He's at work." Her mom answered. "One of his patients when into labor early this morning."

"My dad is an obstetrician." She told Dean.

"Ah. That's, that's cool."

"Angel, why don't you show Dean around the house, while I finish up dinner." Her mom said trying to break the awkwardness that was quickly filling the living room. "The guest room is set up for you. I apologize for the floral bedding. Normally the only people staying in the room is my mom and dad."

"Bedding is bedding." Dean shook his head. "All I need is a pillow and blanket and I'm happy."

The smile on her mom's face grew at Dean's answer. "Oh Angel, while your upstairs can change the pillow cases on the bed. I forgot to do that?"

"Will do."

With one more smile, her mom walked towards the kitchen. Though, skipping was probably a better term for what her mom did.

As the woman disappeared out of the room, Angel let out a sigh and turned towards Dean who looked out of place. "Sorry about that. She's a bit of a handful."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, now I know where you get it."

"Hey." She smacked him. "I'm not that bad."

"Not that bad…but you're close." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes at him, she took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I guess I should start the tour." She put her arms out like she was showing off a spectacle. "This is our living room, not much but it's a nice place to watch Monday Night Raw and Smackdown."

Dean raised his brow. "Alright."

"The kitchen and dinning room are that way." She pointed towards the doorway that sat on the far wall where her mom just disappeared through. "We'll get to those later." She said heading over to the stairs. "Careful with the railing on the left, it's a little loose." She told him shaking it to prove how loose it really was. "My dad keeps saying he's going to fix it…"

Dean nodded his head.

Just before heading up the stairs, she stopped and looked at the stack of bags against the back of the couch. "Might as well take our bags up." He said as she walked over to grab her carry-on and suitcase only to be beat by Dean who grabbed all of their bags.

"Dean, you can't take everything."

"Watch me."

"Dean."

"Angel." He mocked "Didn't we just have this conversation outside?"

"Yes, but you at least let me take my carry-on then."

"Yeah well, this time I'm carrying it." He said adjusting his hold on her bags strap.

"If you fall down the stairs don't blame me." She sighed as she turned around and made her way up the stairs. Making sure to go faster then she normally would to prove a point. When she got to the stop of the stair case, she turned around to see that somehow the man carrying everything had kept up with her with no problem. Almost disappointed by that fact, she quickly turned towards the hallway and lead him down to the first door on the left.

"This is the guest room." She said opening it and stepping out of the way so that Dean could make his way into the room.

As soon as the man stepped foot into the room, he looked really out of place among the floral designs and old antiques that her mom hid in here. She almost chuckled as she watched Dean drop all of their bags on the queen sizes bed, with the blue floral bedding. This certainly wasn't the style of the man dressed in dark blue jeans, dark t-shirt and leather jacket.

Dragging her eyes away from Dean she turned to the small built in to the wall cupboard. "So, do you want; flowers, swirls, clouds or batman?" She asked as she rooted through the stash of pillow cases that her mom kept through the years.

"Surprise me."

Without thinking about it, she reached in and grabbed the small ball of Batman pillow cases before walking into the room and over to the bed.

"You know I said surprised me."

"Yeah?" She cocked her head at him as she replaced changed the first pillow.

"You picking Batman doesn't surprised me in anyway." He chuckled.

"Well you left it up to me, so you're getting Batman." She retaliated.

After she was done with the pillows, she turned to see Dean standing there stumbling his fingers on the handle of his suitcase as he looked around the room with pursed lips. He must have realized that she was watching because son those blue eyes were on her. Clearing her throat she turned she guested to the door. "Should be continue our tour?"

"After you, Miss Guide." He nodded.

"To your left you'll see an old lamp that my grandma gave my parents at their wedding. A fun fact, my mom feels bad about getting rid of the thing so she put it in here so she doesn't have to see it." She said trying her best to sound like a stereotypical tour guide.

Seeing the smirk on Dean's face she continued. "On your right, you'll see a needlepoint picture if and never left." She pointed to the picture. "Now we head out into a lively part of the house, the hallway."

The threw her arms out wide and spun around. "The most important room in the house, the bathroom." She said as she walked over to the only open door in the hallway. Reaching in she tub is a little finicky, sometimes you need to jiggle the handle a bit to make it switch over to the shower. Oh, the towels are in here." She said tapping on the cupboard closest to the bathroom.

Dean nodded as eyes ran across the hallway to the door that had drawings tapped on it. "So, miss tour guide what you go to say about this?" He knocked on the door.

"I could talk your ear off about the room." She smiled.

"I'm sure." He chuckled. "So, are you going to show me?"

He heart seemed stop for a moment. "I mean, if you want." She bit her lip.

"Is it that embarrassing?"

"I mean, it's not embarrassing…" She sighed as she tired to remember what her room looked like before opening the door.

"Are you sure about that?" He raised his brow as he reached out and grabbed the door handle, teasing opening it.

"I mean, I haven't updated my room since I was in middle school…sooo don't laugh."

A smirk appeared on the man's face as he opened the door and she want to smack herself as she held her breath and followed Dean into her room. For the first time in her life she felt self-conscious about her room. Her eyes ran around the room landing on all the stuff animals and the Disney things.

Which only got worse when Dean let out a chuckle. "Hey, I said don't laugh."

"I'm not." He shook his head as he looked around. "It's just this is exactly what I thought it was going to be."

She raised a brow gave another look around the room. "What does that mean?"

Dean shrugged. "It's just what I was expecting."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." She sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's neither." He said as his eyes landed on her desk. She watched as his drew his brows together and reached forward. "Did you draw this?" He asked as picked up her open drawing notebook.

She saw a glimpse of her drawing of the Undertaker that she worked on the last time she was home. "Yeah, I like to doodle."

"Doodle?" He snickered as he flipped the page of the notebook. "You call these doodles?"

"I mean yeah." She said as she watched him flip the page again. As he went through the book her brain sent up red flags. "Wait!" She quickly jumped from the bed and went to grab the book out of his hand. Though Dean quickly lifted the book out of her reach.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want you prying through an old sketch book." She said trying once again to grab the book.

Dean raised a brow. "What's is it that you don't want me to see?'

"N-nothing. I'm just embarrassed about my old drawings." She bit her lips.

"There's a drawing of the Shield, isn't there?" He guessed.

"It's really old and from before I met you guys." She said not even bothering to lie.

A smirk came to his face as he brought the sketch book back down. Glancing back at her, Dean asked if he could look at it with just a look. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and sat back on the bed.

Her eyes were locked onto the sketch book as he flipped through quicker then he did before, until he stopped on the page that she knew had the picture of him, Seth, and Roman standing next to each other.

"Like I said it's old."

Dean's eyes ran along the page before he put the book down on the desk behind him. "It looks good." He said simply.

"You don't like it?"

He shook his head. "No, it's really good. Really."

She cocked her head. "Your mood changed."

"It wasn't anything to do with the quality of drawing."

"Then what was it?"

Dean let out a sigh and leaned back against the desk. "It's nothing." He sighed. "It really does look good, don't get me wrong. It's just when I first looked at it the first thing, I thought was that it wasn't done. That something was missing." When she cocked her head, he said. "I know it's an old picture but it's weird not seeing you in something that has to deal with the Shield."

Angel's heart fluttered as she looked at Dean, his cheeks grew slightly red as he shuffled in his spot. "I guess I should take that as a compliment since it wasn't that long ago you hated the through of me being part of the Shield." She stood up so that there were only inches between the two if them.

Dean's hands fell to her hips and he let out a deep breath. "You know, if I could travel back in time to that moment where Hunter and Stephanie pushed you in front of us and told us that you were going to be our new valet, I don't think that I would believe that the woman that I thought was going to ruin everything would become so important to me." He chuckled. "In fact, I think I would have punched myself and walk off."

"You thought that I was going to ruin everything." She asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah," He pulled on her hips.

"And did I?" She asked. He pursed his lips together like he was thinking. "I don't like that you have to think that hard." She gave him a slap on the arm, which only made him chuckle.

"That's not how you hit. I thought Seth and I taught you how to throw a punch." He said pulling away and stepping sideways into an more open bit of the room. "Hit me."

"Dean." Angel sighed as she turned to the man who was holding his hands out of her to hit. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Come on, show me what you got."

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "I'm not going to stop, until you do it." Taking a deep breath, she stepped around her bed into the open area and readied herself to throw a punch. "What you're feet." He told her pointing down really quick before putting his hands up again.

Angel adjusted the was standing before she threw a punch. As soon as her hand hit Dean's hand, she felt his fingers wrap around her fist and she was suddenly caught. He held her there for a moment and smirked.

"That's better. You still need to work on your footing." He winked.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter and pulled her slightly closer with each tug away. It wasn't long before Dean finally pulled her into him to the point that she couldn't move at all.

"What are you?" She asked even through she already knew by the way he was staring at her lips. Slowly, almost teasingly he leaned down towards her. Anticipation filled her, it had been a while since they had a true kiss and she couldn't wait to taste him and feel that heat.

Inches away…

"Angel, Dean, dinner's done!"

* * *

 **Skovko: You have a good point on that one, I just like watching Dean dance.**

 **Labinnacslove: He does want her. And I agree Angel does need to learn to fight.**

 **BrookeWorm3: Those moments are really something to watch. You have to sit there and be like "STOP HURTING THEM!" But you can't do anything about it.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. We all know this isn't the worse thing shes going to have to watch.**

 **Canadice: I hope you enjoy this more. I'm not that sure about it myself. I keep going back and rewriting and rewriting but I couldn't get it the way i wanted it.**

 **MissyMoxy: I got chills and anxiety just writing about it, so i have to give people who are dating or married to wrestlers props. I couldn't do it.**

 **MamaChel81: Not sure if you got here yet but I'm glad that you liked the slow burn! I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Writergirl7: I'm not giving up on this story. I couldn't ever. But a lot of stuff happen to me lately and the fact that I couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted...it was hard get this out for you guys. I hope it was worth the wait.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey welcome to chapter Sixty Two! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Saturday: April 19, 2014 / Sunday: April 20, 2014/ Monday Night Raw: April 21, 2014**

* * *

Dean slowly followed Angel down to the dining room the smell of fresh pizza filled the air, and even though his stomach was growling; he found himself more preoccupied by everything around him.

It was weird feeling to be surrounded by a girlfriend's past and family life, but when had to say that he enjoyed seeing the picture of Angel as a child that littered the place. They had his eyes darting every which way. From a picture of her in a kiddy pool with a huge smile on her face while holding up some pool toys, to a very awkward looking school photo of her with braces.

However, the one that got him to stop was a picture of her and what he assumed to be her father at a WWE show. Angel was in an old Hardy Boys' shirt, while holding a small handmade belt.

"Dean?" Angel called for him.

"Coming." He answered back as he pulled himself from the picture and made his way into the dinning room.

As soon as he made his way into the room, his eyes ran around the selection of pizza that sat on the table. There was white, cheese, pepperoni and what looked like a meat lovers' pizza. "I went a little overboard…" Angel's mother said with a guilty look on her face. "So, eat up!"

After a moment of all three of them standing there awkwardly, Angel pointed over to the chair across from her. "Go ahead and sit down." She told him. "Want something to drink?"

He nodded his head and rounded the table. "Water would be great."

Smiling, Angel disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him and her mom. _Great._ He had to stop himself from gulping. "Everything smells great…um" Suddenly he wanted to punch himself in the face. He had just realized that he never asked Angel her mom's name. Why the hell didn't he ask? Now he just looked like a fool.

"Evelyn." She said without battling eyelash. "And I hope you it. It's a tradition in this family to have some junk food before a 'formal' dinner."

Dean nodded as he tried to burn the name Evelyn into his mind. "if it's as good as it smells then I'm sure I'll love it."

"One water and an iced tea." Angel came bouncing back into the room, placing a glass of water in front of him, before placing the bottle of tea in front of her mom, then lastly placing a can of coke at her chair. "Everything ok?"

 _Yeah, just feeling out of place as hell here._ "Just waiting for you." He pulled out his chair to over for himself.

Angel raised a brow at him but sat down as well. "God, Mom you really outdid yourself this time." She laughed as she reached across the table and grabbed a slice of white pizza.

"Well, I didn't know what kind of pizza that Mr. Dean Ambrose here liked so I made a couple different kinds."

Pursing his lips together, Dean shook his head. "I'll eat whatever you put in front of me." He told her as he grabbed a slice of meat lovers and white.

"Something smells good!" A deep voice called through the house and Dean couldn't stop himself from gulping this time. All of a sudden a nicely dressed man with slicked back brown hair stepped out from the kitchen.

"Look who's home!" Evelyn said pointing towards him and Angel.

"Hey, little one."

Angel jumped out of her chair and gave her dad a hug. "Hi Dad."

When they pulled away, Dean quickly stood from his chair and wiped his hand and help it out for Angel's father. "Sir." The word barely came out of his mouth.

"Chris." He nodded his head as he shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

"Nice to meet you." He said like an automatic answering machine.

"How was work." Evelyn asked her husband which thankfully drew all attention away from the fact that Dean was still standing there like a fool, with his hand slightly extended from the handshake.

"Work was good." Chris answered. "This was a really easy birth with a second time mother."

"Oh, that's good." Evelyn smiled. "Well go wash your hands and come eat."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled at his wife. The man took two steps towards the kitchen only to turn around. "Dean, want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said holding up his glass of water.

Chris shook his head. "I mean a _drink._ You don't seem to be a water man. You would like a beer or something harder?"

He couldn't help the smirk that works its way onto his face. "A beer, sounds good." With that Chris smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

A small giggle drew Dean attention across to see Angel sitting there staring at him while she took a sip of her drink. He cocked his head and she mouthed the word relax.

 _Great._

"Here." He heard Chris say as a bottle of beer was set down in front of him.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat.

"So, how was your flight?"

"Good." Angel answered her father. "It was nice to have a short flight for once."

"Did your mom get to embarrass you?"

"No!" She shook her head. "And thank God. Did you see the sign she made this time?" She pointed out towards the living room.

Angel's dad looked from Evelyn back to his daughter. "Brownie points, I told your mom not to use that photo."

"Hey!" Evelyn smacked her husband. "It's the only picture I have of the two of you and it's framed so nicely."

Well he had to agree with that, he had seen more pictures and replays of their kiss at WrestleMania than the double triple powerbomb.

"So…" Angel's dad tried to change the subject. "I'm sure your mom called but we were really worred about whether or not you guys were going to be ok to come out this weekend after what happened on Monday, especially since we didn't see you on the show on Friday."

Dean's pride let out a snicker. "That, that was nothing. Me and boys were good to go by Tuesday."

"Ah…" Angel intervened. "I'll give you.." She thought about it. "I'll give you Wednesday."

"Wednesday, Tuesday, point is we were good to go by Friday. The Authority kept us off the show just to flaunt their power." Dean could feel himself growing heated just thinking about it.

"Speaking of the Authority," _I rather not._ "what are you guys going to do about your match against Evolution?"

From across the table, Dean heard a small groan came from Angel; one that was justified but at the same time he couldn't help but find cute. "You mean the match that has your daughter seething?" He asked pointing across the table.

"I'm not seething." She defended herself. "I just don't understand why they going to keep going over my head and making matches that I have no idea about until they are announced."

"That match?" Dean took drink to hide his smirked.

"Yeah, that one." Her dad did the same.

"We're going to show them that the Shield isn't someone you want to mess with and that what they did on Monday won't keep us down."

"Good answer." Her dad nodded his head.

The conversation turned into stories about Angel's childhood, the time that she almost fainted when meeting Lita at a convention, about how she and her cat growing up were best friends, and about when she got the call from WWE saying that she got the job.

And as happy as he was hearing all about Angel and as happy as he was watching her get flustered at the same time, he was truly happy to not have to talk about himself at the moment, which was something that he knew was going to change.

"So, you're a Cincinnati boy?"

"Born and raised." Dean answered as Angel took his empty plate from under him. "Thanks." She smiled at him before joining her mom in the kitchen.

"Is Cincinnati's weather as crazy as P. A's?" Chris asked as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his beer.

"Yeah, pretty much." He nodded. "Though I'm not really sure anymore. I moved as soon as I was signed to the WWE."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well at first I move down to Florida because that's were their developmental is." He cleared his throat. "Then after I was on the main rooster for a bit, I moved to Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?" Her dad laughed. "That's a fun place to live."

"Yeah, but there is a really great energy down there."

"Evelyn and I haven't ever been. We're not really into gambling."

Dean chuckled. "There's more then just gambling. If you ever come down I'll show you around."

"Evelyn!" Chris called over his shoulder.

"What!"

"Wanna go to Las Vegas I got us a tour guide."

A laugh came from the kitchen. "Sounds good, Sweetie. I'll start packing our bags."

 **A.A.A**

"Go see if Dean wants coffee or tea." Angel's mom told her as she prepared a cup for her and her dad.

"Alright." She answered even though Dean wasn't a coffee after dinner type of person. Making her way out of the kitchen she saw that Dean and her dad had moved into the living room.

"You see, we worry so much about her." She heard her dad say in a hushed tone.

"I'm sure you do."

"That's why I think it would be better if she was just a backstage manager." Her father's words made her stomach fall as she pasted herself to the wall.

"I can see where you're coming from, but I don't think that that's a good idea." Dean answered.

"How is keeping her away from the ring a bad idea? It keeps her safe and she won't have to deal with people like Randy Orton."

Dean took a deep breath. "She belongs with the Shield. Wherever we are. It's actually saver that way, if she's with us we can keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, like on Monday."

Angel had to bite her tongue to stop herself from gasping out loud. She knew that her father was trying to press Dean's buttons to get him to agree with him, but to pull that one…

"You're right." Dean's voice got a little bit more aggressive. "I can't help things like what happened on Monday, and during this new feud we're in with Evolution I can't promise that it won't happen again. But what I can say is having her sit backstage isn't much better. People are still have to mess with her there."

She had to fight the urge to look at her dad's reactions to Dean's words. "Plus, I've tried that once, she didn't like it." He added.

"Keeping her save if more important…"

"Sir." Dean said trying to sound respectful. "Have you ever been yelled at by your daughter? I have, it's not fun. Trust me when I say, what she says goes because she's the boss."

 _I am?_ She questioned that.

"I know that I said that I can't promise you that what happened on Monday won't happen again but I can promise you that I will fight to protect your daughter with everything that I am." Dean's voice dropped to an almost deadly deep tone and it sent chills down her.

"Angel! Does he want coffee or not?" Her mom called, reminding her what she was supposed to be doing and that wasn't eavesdropping on her father and boyfriend.

Blushing, she pulled herself away from the wall and peaked into the living room to see both men staring at her. "Coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good." Dean said as one side of his mouth curled into a telling smirk.

"He's good." She called back to her mom with a dry laugh.

 **…**

"Oh shit!" Her dad sighed before sitting smacked by his wife. "I mean, shoot."

Angel snickered, she knew that the only reason her mom made him correct himself was due to the fact that Dean was here but if they only knew how much the man cursed, they wouldn't bother. Half the time she wondered how they kept audio from the matches at all.

"It's getting late." Her dad finished.

Glancing down at her lap where her phone was sitting, she saw that it was already past ten.

"This old man needs to go to bed." Her dad laughed as he stood up.

Looking almost like it was out of reflex, Dean stood too. "You know that sounds good."

The two of them shook hands before Angel stood and gave her dad a huge. "Night." She smiled at them.

"Good night you two." He said back as her mom grabbed onto her husband's arm.

As soon as the two of them were up the stairs and out of view, Dean let out a huge sigh.

"That bad?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He looked back at her. "Wasn't that bad at all."

"Good, I'm glad." She said pulling her hands on his arm.

"Alright, out with it." His tone changed completely. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"I'm going to guess all of it." She answered truthfully.

"Your dad is really worried about you."

"I know."

"It makes me feel a little guilty."

"Why?"

"Shouldn't a boyfriend be able to protect their girlfriend."

"You don't think that you go?" She asked almost baffled. "What about all that stuff with Bray?"

"You got locked in a closet."

"You got me out."

"Angel."

"Dean."

He shook his head at her.

"Hey, I'm telling you don't worry about." She said as she turned to face him. "And you have to listen to me because I'm the boss."

"Imma regret that aren't I?"

"Maybe." She smirked. "Now what the boss says is her dad was right and it's time for bed."

"Does that make you an old woman?"

She slapped him on the arm. "No, just a girl who had been running nonstop and needs a little rest." She defended herself making him smile. "Besides if I'm an old woman you're an old man."

"Oh, I know I am."

Giving a roll of her eyes, they started up the stairs. When they got to the top, they stopped in front of the guest room. "Remember, today was just a test run, tomorrow is the real deal." She warned him as she leaned against the door frame. "My grandparents will be here, my uncle and aunt and their kids. Pretty much the whole family." He nodded. "And warning my grandma like to interrogate."

"Sounds like I'm going to have my hands full." He said stopping fight in front of her.

"Yep." She nodded her head as she looked across the hallway at her art covered doorway.

Dean let out a sigh and leaned against the door. "Are you really going to do this?" He asked.

"What?"

"You're trying to sleep in separate beds."

That was what she was trying to do. "I mean, isn't it awkward…?"

"It's not like we're going to have sex."

"Dean!" She gave a quiet yell.

"What."

She shook her head. "It's still awkward."

"How?" He leaned forward. "Your mom already knows that we share a bed when on the road."

"Yeah but…"

"No butts," He said as he pushed himself off the wall. "Unless it's yours getting into that bed." She went to say something but without warning he grabbed her and flipped her around so that she was laying over his shoulder; like he was going to powerslam her.

"Dean! Wait! Stop!" She watched as he got closer to the bed.

"You better tuck your head in." He told her as he paused at the side of the bed.

She let in a little squeal as she felt him flip her around. When she hit the mattress the bed squeaked and she let out a giggle. Though before she could move, Dean climbed on her and pinned her to the bed.

"One, two, three." He kissed her nose. "I win."

"Quiet down, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Angel's eyes widened as she looked at the door.

"You got us in trouble." Dean said as he sat up on his haunches.

"Me?" She pointed at herself as she looked up at the man who was straddling her legs.

"You were the one being loud."

"You were the one who powerslammed me."

A smirk hit his face as he rolled off her and onto the other side of the bed. "Hey it got you in the bed."

"You know I could just leave?"

"Try it."

 **D.D.D**

Like an automatic switch, his body woke itself up. Letting his eyes crack open he looked around the unfamiliar place. When his eyes landed on Angel who was curled up in a ball sleeping next to him, he remembered where he was.

Giving a sleepy smirk he rolled towards her and tried his hardest to go back to bed, but he couldn't. His body was itching to move, ready for a workout that wasn't going to happen. After a few moments of laying there trying to figure out what to do, he let out a sigh and got up. Maybe he could at least go for a run.

Slowly, he got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Giving one more look at the girl in the bed, he made his way out of the room.

Much to his surprise as he got down the stairs there were lights on and he could hear music coming from the kitchen. Cocking his head, Dean walked over to see Angel's mom working around the kitchen, dancing and singing.

"Oh!" She turned suddenly. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"You're up early." She said as she walked over to the skin and started to work on something inside.

"Yeah, my internal clock wouldn't let me sleep any longer." He sighed, "It just kept screaming at me to workout."

"Ah." She nodded her head as she glanced over to her shoulder. "Its probably not what your used to, but my husband had an at home gym in the basement. There's a treadmill, some weights and a stationary bike and you're welcome to use them if you want."

Dean nodded his head. "Thank you, I might just do that."

"The door to downstairs is right next to the stairs." She said as he went back to fighting with what was in the sink. "Oh and the light switch is at the top of the stairs, to the right." She said gritting her teeth.

"Need help?" He asked as he stepped a little closer.

Evelyn sighed and stepped back. "You know what. I do." She sighed and wiped her hand off on her apron. "Can you lift this out?"

Walking over, Dean eyed up the large ham that barley fit in the sink. He reached won and lifted the thing with a grunt. "Man, how many people are coming today? This thing could feed most of the roster." He said as he moved to where she was pointing. "I say most because there are some big boys who could eat this thing whole."

After giving a laugh, Evelyn shrugged. "I might have gone a little bit overboard."

"A little?" He chuckled as he started out of the kitchen. However, something stopped him. Turning around he gave a slight sigh as he watched Angel's mom run around the kitchen trying to get everything in order.

"Need anymore help?"

"What about your workout?" She looked up.

"Have me lift that ham a few more times and I'll be good."

"Well then, how good are you at peeling potatoes?"

 **A.A.A.**

Angel yet out a yawn as she rolled over in the bed. Only opening her eyes when she realized that Dean wasn't in the bed next to her. Stretching her arms over her ehad she turned and looked at the old alarm clock next to the bed and figure that Dean had gone out for a morning run.

Pulling herself out of the bed, Angel made her way downstairs and to the kitchen t see her mom humming as she stirred what looked like a huge bowl of potatoes.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Dear."

Giving another stretch, she walked up to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So, what needs done."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Her mom shook her head with a huge smile on her face. "Nope! all I have is the potatoes and then when everyone gets here, I'll throw the corn in."

"I told you that I would help." Angel sighed.  
"Don't worry sweetie. I had a really good helper." When Angel raised her brow her mom finished. "Dean came down this morning and gave me a hand."

"He did?"

"He did."

Not able to stop herself from smiling she looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Dean?"

"Downstairs, using your father's gym equipment."

She nodded her head. "So, you don't need me?"

"I don't."

"Alright then." Angel said as she made her way out of the kitchen and over to the basement door that was already just slightly open. As soon as she opened it the rest of the way, she could hear the rhythmic sound of someone running on the treadmill.

She made her way down the steps only to stop as soon as her eyes landed on Dean. She watched as he sprinted on the treadmill, sweat dripped down his back, slicking his skin; making it glisten in the fluorescent light.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Dean grunted without even looking over his shoulder.

"Hey." She yawned as she leaned against the railing as he slowed down the treadmill and stepped off the thing, bent down and grabbed the bottle of water that was sitting next to it. He took a sip before pouring just a little bit over his head and let it fall over his face.

He then shook his head, spraying water everywhere. She laughed and pushed herself away from the stairs and walked up to the man who now had water dripping down her cheeks.

"You've had a busy morning." She told him as she wiped one of the drips of water off his face. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" He asked as he ran in his fingers through his bangs that were matted on his head.

"For helping my mom this morning."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me for that."

"Yes, I do." She smiled at him. "You don't know how much that means to her that you would help out like that."

"I mean, I couldn't just let her wrestle with that ham." He shook his head. "I mean that thing weights more than Ryback."

"I told you she went a little overboard." Angel laughed.

"Yeah she did." He nodded as he picked his shirt off the floor. "So hey, I've been thinking; next time we got some time off you should come over to my place." Angel's heart skipped a beat and then started to race at the thought of going over to Dean's place. "Is that ok?"

She quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah." She cleared her throat. "Oh course that's ok, I was just a little surprised."

"Why?" He cocked his head.

"You know, I have no idea." She let out a little chuckle.

A look of pure masculinity hit his face as he stepped forward. "I just thought it would be nice to go somewhere where we won't have any interruption."

 **…**

"Angel!" Renee Young's voice rang through the loading dock of the Baltimore Arena. Angel turned towards the sound to see the blond walking up towards her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." Angel laughed as the woman stopped in front of her. "What's up."

"Don't 'what's up' me." The woman shook her head as she reached out and grabbed Angel's arm. "Spill it. How did Easter go."

Angel let out a snicker as she grabbed her bag with her free hand and moved out of the way of the open bay doors. "I mean it went well. My family seemed to really like Dean and he said that he like them, so I mean that's good right."

"Oh, come on." Renee gave a small whine. "No juicy details?"

"Not really." She shook her head. "I mean, my grandma called Dean 'Hot Buns' all day so that was a little weird but other then that, it was just a normal Easter dinner." _With my WWE Superstar of a boyfriend._ She let out a small sigh as she thought back to it.

Yeah, Easter went just fine. Really it did. At least it did once everyone got over how big he was. Her little cousins stopped and stared at him for five minutes straight like he was a mystical beast that was more then ten feet tall.

 **D.D.D.**

"You're going to hold out on us?" Dean heard Roman say as he shut the trunk of the car they were renting this time.

"There's nothing to tell you." He sighed, grabbing his bag. He looked up to see his brothers-in-arm looking at him with looks of disbelief on their face. "I'm serious."

"Really? Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Well how did meeting her parents go?"

"Fine. Her mom seemed to be really excited and her dad was….like a dad."

Roman let out a laugh as they started towards the arena. "I know what that means."

"It doesn't mean anything." Dean told him. "He was cool and just asked about how we plan on handling what happened last week and wanted to make sure that his daughter was safe with us."

"So, he didn't sit in his favorite chair while cleaning his gun and talking about how much he loves Angel?" Seth asked.

"Nah nothing like that." Dean shook his head. "He just told me that he rather Angel sit backstage instead of coming down to the ring with us."

Roman frowned. "I mean, can you blame him? If I had to witness Jojo having to do anything like what Angel had to last week, I probably would say the same."

"If Jojo had to go through what Angel did last week, those men wouldn't be alive."

"That's true." Roman laughed. "If Randy ever puts his hands on Jojo…"

Seth put his hand on Roman's shoulder. "Wow, man. Don't work yourself up."

"Yeah, save if for the show.

Letting out a small laugh, the three of them made their way backstage.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go in!"

* * *

 **Skovko: Yeah the family visit went smooth I think. No dad waits until afterwards to give a little roast.**

 **Labinnacslove: Renee knew that her best friend need the man that she loved to calm her down! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Writergirll7: Sorry it took so long again. I'm promising you i'm not giving up on the story. And I'm glad that you really like the chapter it means a lot. Thank you.**

 **HugKnuckles: Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Canadice: As always, thank you so much for the kind words and worry about me. I'm glad that you really liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well.**

 **BrookeWorm3: I know what you mean, all I think about is you know the ones that are married or with someone, they SO has to watch them get beat up and they don't know what's real or not. It's scary.**

 **MissyMoxy: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter it means a lot to me. Well we know know where Angel get's her kindness.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: Thank you so much!**

 **Bloody-Asphode11: Mt. Moxley is just starting to rumble. Don't worry about that one. Though i am thinking about writing a Moxley story if I ever get the time.**

 **DT610: Wow that's a lot of reading, I'm glad that you've like the story. I hope I haven't let you down with this new chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Welcome to Chapter Sixty Three! I hope you like!**

 **Monday Night Raw: April 21, 2014/ Smackdown April 25, 2014**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I can't go in!" Angel exclaimed as she stared dumbfounded by the guard that blocked her way into the meeting area.

"I'm sorry lady, I'm just doing my job." The guard said as he crossed his arm.

Completely baffled, she batted around at her belt loops to try to find her work ID. "But I'm a manager." She unclipped the idea and held it up in front of her face. "Angel Miles, Manager for the Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth…"

"I know how you are." The guard sighed.

"Then you know that she's needed as part of the meeting." Renee stepped up.

"Again, I'm just doing what I'm told."

"And that's keeping me out of the meeting?" Angel asked.

"Again, I'm just doing my job."

"What the hell is going on over here." She heard Dean stomping up behind her.

As soon as Dean made their way towards them, the guard stood up tall and looked at if he was trying to puff out his chest. "Nothing-"

"He's not letting Angel in the meeting." Renee turned around to the man as soon as she heard Dean's voice.

"What, why?" Dean said stepping up into the man's face.

"As I keep saying, I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Let me guess, you were told to keep her out by the Authority?" The guard just shrugged his shoulders. "Though, so." Dean's body went ridged almost instantly.

"Sir, get out of my face." The guard basically growled.

"Or what." Dean snapped.

"Or I'll call the cops."

Angel's eyes widened. "Dean." She reached forward and grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him from doing something stupid, though Dean just ripped his arm away. Thankfully both Roman and Seth stepped up and talked Dean down. Saying that he didn't need the cops being called, since they had a lot to do tonight to make up for last week.

After a bit of time, they finally got Dean to move away from the guard and then a bit more pushing they finally got Dean to start down the hallway.

"I'll take notes for you." Renee told her.

"Thanks!" She gave a smile before turning towards the still seething man who looked like he was three seconds away from snapping. Not even a few steps down the hall, Dean flung one of his arms out and hit a bunch of metal pipes that were laying around and let out a very annoyed grunt.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on the Authority for this." Dean said as he made a wringing a neck motion. "They can't fucking get away with this."

"I know man."

"It's shit." He growled. "Igorning her was one thing but compelely stopping her abitly to do her job is another…."

"Dean." Angel sighed as she walked behind the man.

"Well… maybe you should have thought about that before you attacked your boss." One of the voices that sent chills down her spine, echoed through the hall. All four of them turned around to see Randy Orton walking out from an interview spot.

"What the fuck did you say, Randy?" Dean stepped towards the man.

Randy crossed his arms and smirked. "I said, that if you're that worried about your girlfriend's job, then you should have thought about that before you attacked your boss."

"Attacked…" Seth mumbled under his breath, even as he went to pulled Dean away.

"Yeah attack." Randy snickered. "Now, if you exsuce me, I'm late for a meeting." He made a point to brush past Dean.

Dean's faced grew dark and his hand came up and looked as if he was about to grab Randy, but Angel quickly jumped forwards and stopped him. "In the ring." She whispered into his ear.

His hand dropped, however the tenseness on this face didn't even slightly go away. "She's right man, we'll handle this in the ring." Roman patted his shoulder.

"Yeah... In the ring."

 **D.D.D.**

Dean was still fuming by the time the show started. He couldn't get his mind off of the thought about punching Randy Orton in the face over and over. And it didn't help that they were hiding in a back area of the arena watching the show on Angel's phone.

"Oh, come on." Angel sighed as her phone buffered again. She mashed the refresh button trying to get the video to play again.

When the video started again it was just in time to hear the theme that they had been waiting for. Evolution. The theme song used to get him hyped up, but now it sounded like nails on a chalk board to him.

"Here we go." Seth clapped his hands as they all gathered around the small screen to see Randy, Hunter and Batista make their way out onto the stage and down the ramp. If his blood wasn't bubbling before, just seeing all three men dressed in their fancy clothes made it boil over.

"Hell, I know you're old men but man can you move any slower?" Roman asked as they finally reached the ring, got in and grabbed their mics. The music ended and the crowd cheered and booed at the same time.

"You know I laugh every time I think about it." Hunter started things out with a raspy voice. "Imagine what it feels like, imagine what that had to feel like. You tell the whole world that you are the baddest guys on the planet, week in week out, you tell the world that you were the baddest people around. Then one day, your daddy comes out and he spanks ya in front of the world."

A snicker came from Seth. "Did Hunter just call him our daddy?"

"Yep."

"Well that's weird." Seth gave a visible shiver. "I don't like the thought of a grown man calling himself our 'daddy'"

"Yeah, no that's creepy."

"That's humiliating, that is humbling and that quite frankly just the beginning."

"Sometime all it takes is a single spark to set the world on fire…." As Randy talked. The crowed behind him started to chant woman beater over and over. Which Dean couldn't help but smile at. "In this case," He tried to talk louder then the chant that was slowly taking over the arena. "it was one careless act by the Shield, that brought…that set in the..the motion…" The crowed was getting to him. "…the gears of their destruction and that is the reformation of the most dominate, furious group ever, Evolution."

"Yeah, cause I'm so scared of a man who can't even get his threat out."

"Now, in case you forgotten." Randy pointed towards the titantron and a video package started that went through the Evolution's history.

"Looks like that's our cue." Seth said standing up from the travel case that he was leaning against.

"Looks like it."

Quickly the four of them made their way around the arena to the crowd entrance, where they ran into three guard that were standing there, shoulder to should.

"Looks like they're waiting for us." Roman nodded to the three men.

As they got closer the guards crossed their arms and turned towards them. "Where do you think your going?"

"Down to the ring." Dean growled as he got right into one of their faces.

"I don't think so."

"You're going to get out of our way."

"Or what?" The guard asked not backing down.

Dean gave a glance around before he let out a smirk. "Or I'm going to slam your face over and over until the hotdog fryer."

The man's eyes wavered a bit and Dean watched as he glanced over his shoulder towards probably Angel, asking her to talk to scene into him.

"Don't look at me." She confirmed what he thought. "I would do what he said, he's in a really bad mood."

 _God, that woman._ Dean tried to push down the sudden urge to kiss Angel that hit him.

"We were told not to let you guys down…"

"I'm sure that you were." Seth said behind him. "But we're telling you to let us through."

"I…"

"We're either going down there with our music playing or we'll push through and go without it." Angel said with a sweet but almost menacing tone. "You pick?"

The guard looked at the other two that were standing with him and shrugged his shoulder. He then let out a huge sigh and grabbed his walky talky. "Que the Shield's theme."

The next thing Dean knew was he was making his way down to the ring at full force with an unholy anger building in him. As he walked, he didn't stop for a moment as he stepped over the first barricade. Though as much as his mind and body weren't working together at the moment, his brain must have been still working because after he moved out of the way of the barricade he turned to make sure that Angel made it over the thing alright.

Their eyes locked for a moment and she gave a nod of her head. He somehow knew that she was giving him the ok to leave her behind, instead of stopping and helping her over the barricade like he normally did.

Doing just that, he hopped over the barricade that separated him from the ring and made his way quickly into the squared circle. However, before he could even get half way across the thing, Evolution quickly got out and slowly started to make their way up the ring.

"Yeah, run away." Dean growled. "Cowards!"

 **A.A.A.**

Angel slowly made her way up behind the boys, her eyes surveying what was happening and the anger that filled the ring. Rightful anger.

Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dean reach for one of the mics that Evolution left. _This outa be good._ She sighed as he walked up to the ropes.

"Hey, I hate to break it to you guys but last week wasn't the first time we've been beaten up and it probably won't be the last."

As much as Angel hated to admit it, she knew that Dean was telling the truth and that last week is just one of the many beat downs she's going to get to endure with him.

"Yeah, you guys did a reeeaaaalll number on us, well done." Dean said seeming a little too calm for him. "Well done. But hey I got a question for you Mr. Cerebral Assassin….do we looked humbled to you?"

A smirk appeared on Hunter's face.

"DO WE LOOK HUMBLED TO YOU TRIPLE H?!" Dean screamed into the mic making her jump and knock into Seth slightly, who without a word steadied her.

Angel looked up at the man with a small smile to thank him, but it didn't matter, Seth was paying her little attention. No, he and Roman were looking dead ahead at the three men on the stage.

Dean's voice dropped down to almost calm again. "There's a reason you hired us to protect you and that little cream puff to your left Randy Orton." The audience laughed as Randy waved. "You know, like everybody here knows, the Shield we are the meanest, nastiest, dirtiest most ruthless ANIMALS IN THIS INDUSTRY!" His voice ramped up as he started to pace. "THESE DOGS ARE HUNGRY AND NOW THESE DOGS ARE ANGRY!"

Dean almost threw his mic at Seth who took it and looked back at her with raised brows. "Hey, hey, hey." He chased Dean around the rings a bit. "Take it easy." He gave Dean a slap on the chest. "Yeah you're angry, you have every right to be."

They locked eyes once again as he gestured towards Dean.

She knew what that meant. Turning around she walked over to the raving man as he passed around. "Hey there." She said in a low voice trying to make sure that the mics around the ring didn't pick her up as Seth started his piece on the mic.

Dean turned towards her, his eyes wild and his hands splaid out in front of her like he was going to grab her shoulders. "Easy there, big guy." She reached out and placed a hand on each of his arms. "Gotta keep it together, right?" She ran little circles with her thumbs.

A few big breaths and he nodded his head.

"Good." She said as she stepped away slightly and Dean made his way up to the ropes to join his brothers-in-arms again. She watched him carefully, but he seemed to calm down a bit. At least he wasn't pacing like a madman and throwing his arms about anymore. Even his breathing seemed to even out.

"We have every right to be angry after what you did to us last week." Seth paused. "You and twelve other guys of course. But Batista for you to say that we have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into is ridiculous. WE HAVE EVERY IDEA, WE STARTED THIS!"

"So, let me give you a little dose of reality, you stand up there in your little suits, you don't want to fight. You talk about how destructive you are, you talk about how powerful you are, talk about how you were built for dominance, well you're not."

"In two weeks at Extreme Rules, you're going to come face to face with the Hounds of Justice, AND IT'S GOING TO BE ALL OUT WAR!" As Seth yell she realized that Dean was starting to get twitchy and he was starting sway in his spot. "And when push comes to shove and you've got no where to run to, are you going to be looking out for Evolution? I don't think so."

She realized that he was feeding into Seth's energy and the way the crowd was reacting. _So much for him calming down._ She sighed as she walked up to the corner of the ring near him. As he paced again, Angel reached out and let her fingers brush against Dean's hand; to which he nodded and made his way over to her. He then put his arm around her and placed his hand on the rope, giving the things a few good smacks.

As Seth spoke, Dean leaned more and more into her until she was practically hunched over. "Randy Orton, the viper, is going to be looking out for Randy Orton. I know Batista you've got a lot of Hollywood obligations; you're going to be looking out for Batista. And The Game, Cerebral Assassin, King of Kings, yeah. You're going to do what you always do; you're going to do what's best for the boss."

"What you're looking at, is the most dominant force in the history of this company and in two weeks at Extreme Rules we are going to rip you to piece."

As the man against her back leaned into her more and more, Angel grabbed onto the ropes to stop herself from falling over. And as much as she was feeling the same irritation as the boys and as much as she was just as angry about what happen as they were, she couldn't help but relax a little again Dean's body. Which only meant that she could feel just how fast his heart was racing and how shallow his breathing had become. It reminded her of something almost sexual…

 _No! Now is not the time!_ She yelled at herself as she pulled a bit away from the man who was murmuring to himself. She gave her head a shake before trying to refocus on what Seth was talking about.

"This little reunion that you're so proud of," Seth gave a laugh. "it's going to come to an abrupt halt. And you've got no one to blame but yourself. Because when you made the match, Evolution vs the Shield, you put a nail in your own coffin. And at Extreme Rules WE'RE GOING TO BE THE HAMMER THAT DRIVES IT HOME."

Seth passed the mic to Roman and the crowd went nuts.

Behind her Dean pushed himself from the ropes and turned towards Roman. "Let them know that this is our yard and we're going to go up there and whoop their asses to prove it."

Roman nodded his head. "Way ahead of you, bro."

"Last week, you gave us an ultimatum." Roman stared. "This week we give you one. Here in a few seconds and we're coming up that ramp and we're going to beat your asses." The crowd went nuts.

Curious, Angel turned her again towards the three men to see how they were going to react, only to find Hunter smiling…. _Something isn't right._ She looked around. Why would he be smiling?

"You got two options, you can be men and try, try to fight or you can be cream puffs and you can cower away, and you can hide. Watch!." Roman dropped the mic and all three of the men rolled out of the ring just like they said they would.

Taking a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to see, Angel grabbed the ropes and leaned in. Her eyes locked on her boys.

They didn't even make it halfway up the ramp and men from the locker room started to pour out. Ryback, Jack Swagger, Alberto Del Rio, and more. Now she knew why Hunter was smiling.

In front of her, Seth, Dean and Roman weighed their options. She could hear Dean flipping out about how they had ten guys hiding back there waiting for this.

"Or option three, there's always an option three. In life you either adapt or you parish. That is Evolution." Hunter threw the mic that he was hiding down the ramps.

 **D.D.D**

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Dean growled as he stared up at the men on the stage. He came out here looking for a fight and all he got was this. Part of him wanted to just run up there and start beating up anyone he could. Sure he would get pretty banged up but it would be worth it just to punch Randy Orton in the face.

"Yeah, you maybe right." Angel's voice rang out over the arena and over Evolution's theme, making him, Seth and Roman turn back to the ring to see Angel holding a mic in her hand as she glared up at the stage. "That might be the definition of evolution, adapt or parish…but what's sad is seeing three grown men evolving into… well the boys said it best, cream puffs who hide behind a wall of bodies."

Dean turned back towards the men on the stage and smiled as the smirk that had been on Hunters face the entire time had fallen.

As Evolution's music started to die down, Hunter, Randy and Batista slowly made their way backstage leaving behind their 'wall of bodies' as Angel put it.

"Come on, it's not worth it." Seth said as he tired to pull him back.

Dean let himself be pulled back as he gave more glare at the stage. When he turned his attention back towards the ring, Angel was making her way out and onto the floor. When she straightened up and turned to look at them, he couldn't help but reach out and pulled her into him.

Angel let out a small yelp as he burred her face into his chest and pulled her along. He could tell that she was tripping quite a bit as he moved both of them towards the barricade.

"Dean, I can't walk like this."

"Yeah, I know." He leaned down towards her.

"We're not going to be able to get up the steps like this."

As much as he didn't want to let her go as of right now, she was right. There was no way, between her stumbling, the steps and the fans they weren't going to get up the steps like this. With a huge sigh, he let her go.

She straightened her hair and clothes and gave him a little glare; which made him smirk and give her a little smack on the ass.

 **A.A.A**

When they got backstage, Angel immediately turned towards Dean who was talking to Roman about something. As they walked towards her, she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Dean.

Roman noticed her first and nudged Dean.

"What?" Dean asked as they stopped in front of her.

She shook her head at him. "What was with you out there?"

A mischievous smirk came to his face. "I don't know what you mean?"

"You know that some fan is going to have a video of you smacking my butt." She told him. "And it's going to plastered onto the internet."

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "Won't bother me. I don't use social media." Angel closed eyes and sighed. "Aw come on." Dean's voice was suddenly in her ear. "After you gave that great promo, I couldn't keep my hands off you."

Her eyes shot open and she jumped back from the man. "Dean!"  
"Angel!" He mocked her.

"Hey love birds, enough!" Seth said as he pushed between the two of them. "We got bigger things to worry about then some fans make a gif of Dean smacking your ass."

"A gif!" Her eyes widened. She had thought a video or a picture but a gif that would play over and over and over… _Kill me now._

"He's right. You two can have your lover spat some other time."

"Spat?" Dean raised a brow. "What are you an old man?"

"Shut up."

"Listen!" Seth shouted shutting everyone up. "We got to do something about 'Evolution'." He told them. "They seem to always be one step ahead of us. In fact, while you were standing here, I asked a crew member where Hunter went and apparently, he, Randy and Batista left."

"Damn." Roman sighed. "That mean's we've got to wait until Friday to do anything."

"Which mean's we need to come up with a full-blown attack for then." Seth said as the wheels in his head already started to turn.

"Then how about we grab some beers and make a plan."

 **…**

When Angel finally got to her hotel room, she took a warm shower and fell straight onto the bed without a care in the world. Her eyes were so heavy, after everything that happened between this weekend and today, she was ready to hit the hay.

As she began to drift off, the bed moved around her and a weight laid over her. A laugh was squashed from her as she felt something kissing her shoulder. "Dean." She tried to stop the man who was laying on top of her. "Dean, come on I'm tired and you're heavy."

The man mumbled against her skin but did picked himself up slightly so that his weight wasn't on her. However, he didn't stop his trail of kisses that he was making around her bare skin.

"Dean." She sighed. "Come one." As much as she was enjoying the feeling, she really was ready to go to bed. Her eyes were already started to fall. She gave a giggle as his hands snuck around her waist. "How are you so awake."

"Anger turned into energy."

She wiggled until he let her turn around to face him, in which he gave her a quick kiss. Dean leaned down on his arms and those blue eyes stared at her face. "Well you might be able to create more energy that way, but it just makes me more tired."

"I bet I can wake you up." He smirked.

"I bet." She shook her head and pushed his face away from her. "But I really would like the sleep."

Dean made an over exaggerated sigh and rolled over, flopping himself down on his side of the bed. "Fine." He pouted slightly. "You can sleep."

She rolled over and shook her head. "Aw, did I ruin your fun."

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry." She gave him a poke on the cheek. "I really am tired."

"I know." He turned towards her. "I saw you falling asleep at the bar."

She blushed slightly. "I wasn't falling asleep…"

"Are you kidding me, you head almost hit the table a couple times." He laughed.

"No, it didn't."

With that smirk on his face, Dean wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Shh…people are trying to sleep."

She faked struggled to get away from him at the same time she nuzzled against him. As his scent filled her, she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

 **…**

Angel yawned as they showed up at the Giant Center. Normally they weren't be this early but they were trying to get a jump on the Authority. After all the stuff that has happened, Roman, Seth and Dean couldn't care less if the cameras were rolling when they finally got their revenge.

Walking through the hallway, all the crew members and workers gave them weird looks, which she understood. The Shield wasn't known for being the first ones here.

Pulling up a spot near the loading docks, they waited for a certain limo to pull up. However, time ticked away and it got closer and closer to the start of the show and it never did.

"Mother fucker, did they come in another way?" Seth said smacking his hand off the wall.

"Nah, the crew members would have started to run around to look busy, everything's been really lax." Roman sighed.

"So, they got another one up from us!" Seth started to boil over.

Angel looked up from her phone and looked around at the boys and was taken back. Out of the three of them, Seth was the most visibility angry and Dean seemed not to care at all. Or at least he was hiding it very well. Which surprised her.

"Excuse me!" A high pitch shrill came from down the hall, making everyone part like they were the red sea. "Excuse me! Out of my way! I have a meeting to run."

Angel drew her brows together as she watched Vickie Guerrero push her way through the hall towards were Renee has texted her the shows meeting was going to be.

With a gasp she pushed her up from the travel case and ran towards the woman. "Vickie!"

The woman turned around with a nasty look that turned soft as her eyes landed on her. "Hello, Angel."

"Hey." She smiled. "I heard you say that you're running the meeting?"

"Oh yes," She said with a very proud look on her face. "The Authority is taking a day off and they put me in charge."

"Oh!" Hope filled her. "Well I was wondering…"

"I'm going to stop you there." Vickie put her hand up. "I already know what you're going to ask and no."

"No?"

"No." Vickie huffed. "I have strict instructions that the any member or representative for the Shield is not allowed to take part of the meeting."

"Ah." The hope was killed.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "Just know that if I could I would help you."

Angel shook her head. "No, I understand."

"Well, got to go." Vickie waved and walked away

Taking a deep breath and turned back towards the boys. "It was worth a try."

"Did something seem off with her?" Roman asked.

"You mean other than her 'cougar' necklace?" Dean asked. "Because I think there's something wrong with that necklace."

Making her way back to her spot she must have let out a sad noise because Dean looked at her and gave a half smirk, which she couldn't help but smile back at his scruffy face. Apparently, he had left his razor in the hotel that they were using for the Raw show, which meant that he wasn't able to shave for the show.

Without behind able to stop herself, she reached out and touched his cheek, stroking the peach fuss on his face. "We really need to get you a new razor."

"What don't like the beard."

She cocked her head. "I mean, I could get use to it, if you wanted to keep it."

Dean scratched his face. "Nah, it's itchy."

"If you let it go, it will get past the itchy stage." Roman smirked as he rubbed his bread.

"Too much work." He sighed.

 **D.D.D**

Dean took a deep breath as he leaned against the hallway wall. There was this strange aura between the members of the Shield. At first, they were ready to get some revenge on the Authority, however the Authority wasn't here. Which means all that energy was wasted and now they didn't have anything to do.

So now they were just sitting here, watching the start of the show. Which started off the most annoying woman screaming.

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero voice grated his ears like nails on a chalk board. He always wondered how Eddie lived with that woman; one too many fights and the man was going to be deaf.

"I have been in direct communications with the Authority, they have taken a well-deserved night off." She said staring dead panned into the camera. "I would like to address the Shield…."

"Wait what?" Angel eyes snapped to the screen.

"Due to their disrespectful conduct this past Monday night on raw. They will have a tag team match later on tonight. They will be facing; Curtis Axel, Ryback, Alberto Del Rio…" She paused and let out a laugh. "Oh it doesn't matter, all that you need to know is that eleven Superstars facing the Shield tonight!"

"That bitch!" Angel yelled so loud that even he was taken back by it. "If I could help you I would…" She mocked Vickie. "I can't believe I fell for that…"

"Wow now." Roman put his hands up trying to stop the woman who was pacing around in the small area that they had claimed.

"I can't believe this. They can't get away with this. Not again." When tears started to well up in her eyes, all that anger that seemed not to have anywhere to go started to come racing back.

Trying push back the feel before he snapped, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He gritted through his teeth. "They won't."

Dean turned towards the screen once more to watch the stupid debate between Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter and Cesaro and Paul Heyman. _Jack Swagger…_ The man was part of the handicap match that happened last week and he had a feeling that he was going to be part of this one.

"And we're going to start with him." He pointed towards the screen.

* * *

 **Skovko: I would loved to be powerbomb into bed by Dean Ambrose**

 **BrookeWorm3: Baron is a dick. I agree with you about Angel being a lucky lady, it was kind of inspired by Dean and Renee but I do think this is a regular thing in the Ambrose household.**

 **DT610: I know an update. Sorry it keeps taking me so long. Life is...well life. Oh I understand how Angel's dad is feeling about wanting her to stay out of the ring.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: Thank you!**

 **ClariLpz: Thank you!**

 **Canadice: I keep doubting because life is hitting hard and I'm sure if I'm putting my 100% into. You're welcome for the update. Thanks for the review.**

 **Labinnacslove: They are cute and just you wait to see what happens in Vegas.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Welcome to Chapter Sixty Four! Man, How did we already get here? So I have a question for everyone. We're coming up to the...Spoiler Alert...Betrayal and I was wondering if you guy would like me to do a Season Two for after the betrayal? Like so we can start on chapter one again? Yes no? Let me know.**

 **Smackdown: April 25, 2014**

* * *

Angel followed very close behind the boys as they practically ran through the hallway to get to the top entrance. Cesaro and Jack Swagger's debate had turned into a match and the boys wanted in.

As they rounded the corner, the guards and crew members that were watching the top entrance all looked at them and gave a resounding sigh. "Que the Shield's theme." One of them said.

 _Smart guy._ The Shield wasn't in the mood today. Not after the announcement of their handicap match against eleven other Superstars. And she didn't blame them. In fact, right now she wanted to get her hands on Vickie Guererro for lying to her early.

She couldn't believe that someone could both say something so nice and carrying then turn around and smile and cackle like she did when she announced the match for the main event.

When their music hit and they finally got to blast through the doors to the top entrance, there was no stopping, a lot like Monday, all four of them filed down the steps as quickly as they could. Not even paying the slightest attention to anything other the men in the ring.

When they finally got to the barricade, Cesaro and Paul Heyman had already got out of the ring. However, they could care less about them. They were aimed at Jack Swagger, the man that way laying in the middle of the ring still out from the match they just had.

Trying to keep out of the way, Angel sat on the top of barricade and watched as the boys circled around the ring; like wolves circling a prey.

As she got herself comfortable on the barricade a camera came right up to her face which made the crowd behind her go crazy, but she paid them little to no attention. Nope her eyes were locked on the Shield as they all climbed up on the apron with their eyes locked on the man still laying on the mat.

Slowly, she could see Swagger coming to his sense, though it was a little too late as the Shield were already in the ring and waiting. As he made it to his feet, Dean and Seth distracted Swagger, while Roman went in for a destructive Superman Punch; one that sent the man back down to the mat.

From her spot, Angel heard as Dean let out a yell as he and Seth lifted the man to his feet and turned towards Roman who was calling for the Triple Powerbomb. As they lifted the man up onto Roman's shoulders the crowd counted to three and right on cue they slammed Swagger straight down.

Feeling like it was safe for her to hop off the barricade, now that Swagger was out of the way; Angel joined the boys in the ring.

As she got into the ring she saw Seth and Dean barking at the crew members to give them a mic which almost instantly turned into fuming Dean yelling into the thing. "What's that line? What's that line that Triple H Keeps repeating?" He asked as he turned his fingers together like he was trying to grasp at something. "Huh? What is it? Adapt or parish?"

Seth took the mic from Dean. "Looks like Swagger failed to adapt."

"And we're just getting started! Believe that!" Roman took his turn before throwing the mic down.

After a bit of showboating they got out of the ring, made their way back to the barricade where they came in front and hopped over. However, when Angel when to start her way up through the crowd, she realized that the boys had stopped and turned back to the ring with a glare.

"That's one." Dean called over the screaming fans. "That's one down."

Angel gave a nod as she realized that they wanted to warn everyone that they were coming for them.

 **…**

People must have heeded the warning because as they walked through the backstage, everyone moved out of their way. It didn't matter if it was a crew member or a Superstar. No one knew who was safe and who wasn't.

Which seemed to please Dean and Seth as both of them let out a chuckle as they watched everyone in catering start to scatter.

Shaking her head at them, something outside of catering caught her attention. Standing off in a corner was 3MB. At first nothing but the urge to roll her eyes hit her, but then her gears in her head started to turn and realized that 3MB were part of the eleven men that they had a match against last time, and chances were they were also part of this one.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and grabbed the side of Dean's hoodie vest as he took a handful of nuts out of one of the bowls on the snack table.

"What?" He mumbled through the mouthful.

"Lookie who's over there." She said pointing to the three men.

A smirk appeared on Dean's face as he wiped his hand off on his pants and gave Roman a nudge. "Found, two, three and four."

Roman looked puzzled at first, that was until he glanced over Dean's shoulder. "Oh?" Roman got Seth's attention.

"So, what do we do with them?" Seth asked.

"We jump them."

"Yeah, but how? Do we just run in there and pummel them, or do we walk up calmly and say something before we start throwing fists?"

As the boys planned out their attack, Angel noticed a camera crew make their way up to the trio. Knowing that now was the best time to launch said attack, she tried to get the boys' attention but when that didn't work, she took a deep breath. "I got an idea." She said loudly as she started to make her out of catering and across the hall.

"Angel?" She heard Dean call after her. "Angel!"

She didn't stop, nope instead she made her way around so that she would end up walking into the camera's frame.

"You better be fired up, are you fired up?" She could hear Drew McIntyre say as Jinder's eyes landed on her.

Turning to see what his teammate was looking at Heath Slater smirked as his eyes landed on her. "Wow, look at you being brave." He snickered. "Is it really safe for you to be walking around here without your little boyfriend?"

 _Little boyfriend._ Angel stopped herself from snickering.

"Do you remember how I stomped his head into the mat last week?" Drew asked as they all turned to face her with huge smirks on their faces.

Even as they taunted her, all she did was raise a brow as she watched Dean make his way over to them just as she hoped he would.

"You have to be craze to come here alone."

On cue, Dean walked up looking less then friendly.

The small change in their faces made her want to laugh as they noticed Dean. "I mean it's still one on three…" Heath trailed off as Seth joined them. "There's three of us and two of you guys it doesn't matter." He said still trying to sound like they were the one in charge of what was about to happen.

"Go have a seat." Dean leaned down and whispered into her ear as he gestured to one of the blue travel cases behind them. Thinking that it was a good idea, she did what she was told.

"We can wait until later on tonight," Slater's words went more from demanding to pleading even as he tried to threaten them. "Later on tonight, we're going to take you guys out." He tired to escape as quick as the words came from him, only to run right into Roman who was blocking his way.

Like a rubber band snap, Seth and Dean grabbed Drew and Jinder and threw them into a wall on the other side of where she was sitting. The chaos started fast and hard, Seth jumped up on the travel case that he had Drew laying on and stamped on the man over an over as Dean knocked Jinder into some metal pipes that were laying around before pounding his fist into his face over and over. This was all while Roman just stared down Heath Slater.

However, she knew that he wasn't going to get away unscathed. When Seth and Dean were done, they made their way back over to Slater who was pleading with Roman. "You know we can just wait until later, alright?"

Not noticing Dean and Seth, Slater turned towards them to escape Roman, only to run right into Dean who grabbed him and gave the poor man a swift kick in the gut. And to top that all off while he was reeling from the hit, Roman came out of nowhere with a huge Superman Punch that knocked the man right down to the concrete floor.

Once it seemed like the action was over, she hopped down off the travel case and joined the three men who were giving each other pats of a job well done.

Dean turned towards her wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the gruesome scene. The boys chuckled and goofed off that was until they got out of ranged of the camera.

Then Angel found herself suddenly pulled into Dean's chest so that her face was smashed against him. "Dean…?"

He wrapped his other arm around her putting her into basically a full headlock. "Never do that again." He gritted into her ear. "I mean it was a smart idea, but never do it again."

"I only did it because you guys weren't listening to me." She mumbled into his chest.

Roman laughed. "Well Babygirl, next time you just scream at us."

 **…**

After their tussle with 3MB, Angel left the boys to get a snack while she ran up two where they stashed their stuff.

"Angel Miles!" A voice screeched her name.

Turning around, she saw and very annoyed looking Vickie Guerrero stomping her way towards her. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Letting the Shield run amuck through the show. You're going to do something about this right now!"

Angel was slightly taken back because she was confused why the woman waited until now to get them to stop. The show was more then half over. Though it didn't matter, they still had more planned. Lot more. "Nah."

"What?" Vickie looked shocked that she would say no.

"I said no." Angel crossed her arms and let out a sigh. "You see I'm under strict instructions to make sure that the Authority or anyone representing the Authority don't interrupt what the Shield are doing, but I do want you to know that if I could I would help you."

Not even letting what she just said register in Vickie's mind, Angel turned around and started to walk away. Though she didn't get two inches because an ear wrenching yell came from the woman as she grabbed her arm.

"You little bitch! Do you have any idea who I am? What power I have? You have the audacity to disrespect me."

"I don't really mean to disrespect you. I really don't." Angel shook her head as she tried to pull her arm out of the woman's grasp. "And I normally have a lot more tolerance then this, in fact many would say that that's one more my flaws, I'll take anything. But not anymore. Not after the last couple of weeks, no the last couple of months." It almost felt too good to yell at Vickie. "Now if you would be so kind to let go of my arm."

Vicky didn't let go. She just stared at her like she was crazy.

Though as Angel was about to ask the woman one more time, Dean appeared in the hallway behind Vickie. His eyes locked on them. "Vickie, if you were smart you were would let go of my arm right now." She tried her best to sound threatening as she nodded back towards Dean.

The woman looked back and her eyes widened as she ripped her hand off Angel's wrist. Which she was glad for. But she kind of felt bad for using Dean to threaten her, because she knew that even if Dean came over and wanted to do something, she wouldn't let him.

"What's going on over here."

"Nothing." Vickie said calming as she walked away like she owned the place. Which Angel was happy about, she didn't need Vickie trying to get into Dean's face. It wasn't worth the hassle.

When Dean raised his brow at her, she just shrugged. "What's up?"

"We're about to execute the next part of the plan." He told her, his eyes still on Vickie.

Angel nodded her head. She knew what that meant, the next person on their list was about to get a beat down. And who was this person? None other than Brad Maddox. Why? One he was part of the Authority and two because he was in on the match last week. So it was his turn to face the music.

Meeting up with Roman and Seth, the four of them started towards the Authority's office where Brad had been hiding out most of the day. When Dean ripped opened the door to the thing, they saw Brad standing there talking on the phone.

"Yes, yes sir…." His voice trailed off to a mumble as they walked closer. "…Yeah, I'll take care of it I'll call you right back when…" Seth ripped the phone out of Brad's hand and handed it too Dean. "Alright listen guys, I know that you angry this is not the way…" He trailed off as Dean threw his phone over his shoulder and it landed on the concrete floor with a thud. "This is not the way to deal with your frustration. Beating up Superstars is not going to prove your point; you get your chance again Evolution."

She had to give him props for trying to remain calm. Though that didn't last long once Roman grabbed his tie. Roman wrapped the thing around his hand and Seth gave the man's a couple good luck pats before Roman tossed the man up over the couch that sat against the back wall.

For a moment it looked like that was all they were going to do to the man, that was until Seth and Roman pulled the couch out making him fall to the ground behind the thing.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Angel moved around the boys and climbed up onto the couch to get a good look at the man who laid tangled around himself. She let out a whistle, the man looked worse for wear and yet judging by the way Seth stepped up towards the side of the couch it looked as if they weren't done.

Though before Seth was able to do anything, Dean stopped him. "Wow, wow. What? What are you doing?" Seth asked as Dean got a certain look on his face.

Darkness filled Dean's eyes as he leapt over the couch landing on Brad with an animalistic notice ripping from him. Angel's eyes went wide as she watched Dean pummel the poor man into the ground. He used every part of himself as a weapon that he swung wildly that every now and then one of those swings came up and over the back of the couch.

Then like that he was done. Dean seemed to calm himself as he stood up and looked down at the mess he had made. Seth laughed as Dean made his way around the couch and Roman reached out and gave him a couple good smacks on the stomach before leaving the office.

Before she left Angel looked over the couch once more and sighed.

 **D.D.D**

Dean gave his neck a crack, thinking that he might have pulled something when he went to down on Brad Maddox; but it was worth it to see the look on the man's face after he was done. _Justice never felt so good._

"So, what's next?" He asked already ready for more punishment.

"Well on the list of people who are in the match tonight, the one I know where they are is Fandango." Angel said as she looked at her phone really quickly. "His match with Santino Marella should be starting right now."

"Well let's go." Seth clapped his hands.

After deciding not to use the top entrance again, they made their way to the gorilla just in time to hear Fandango's music start playing.

Even as some crew members tried to stop them, they pushed their way out onto the stage right in time to see Fandango kissing up to his new gal, that Dean had no idea who she was. And couldn't care less. Though he had to say she was a smart girl as she backed away slowly as they started their way towards him.

"Guys, we can talk about this…"

Seth was the first one to make the move and then all hell broke out, punches and kicks. They were fight each other to get their hands and feet on the man. When the man was finally curled up into a little ball, he and Seth grabbed each of Fandango's arms and pulled him towards the edge of the stage.

"Let's go." Dean said as they got him to the edge.

Switching spots so that they were ready for the Triple Powerbomb, he and Seth lifted the man up to his feet, then up onto Roman's shoulders. Right before they sent the man sailing off the stage, Dean looked at what was going to be there to catch the man's fall. A couple of tables covered in junk. _Perfect._

Using all their might, the three of them forced Fandango backwards, right into said tables. Staring down at the man, they each put out their fist.

Once the adrenaline from what just happened wore off slightly and the camera's moved away from them; the three of them turned around and looked at Angel who had the same look on her face as Fandango's new partner. Which was understandable because there was no mention of throwing the man off the stage, they just did that one a whim. And though she was all for their path of destruction, that might have been a little much for her to stomach.

Which kind of made him wonder what she was going to think of his indie days.

He shrugged his shoulders at her before putting a hand on her back and escorting her off the stage.

"Welp, I think Fandango is out for the count."

"You think?" Angel said almost baffled.

"How much time do we have left?" Roman asked trying to get back to business.

"Not much. Fandango's match was the last match before main event." Angel sighed as she looked at the text that Renee had sent her earlier. "However, since we cut that match pretty short, they might try to pad the time with some video packages. Why?"

"That's why?" Roman said pointing at Axel who was coming out of the guys locker room.

Angel let out a sigh before leaning against one of the table's in the gorilla. "Go ahead."

Dean smirked and they all turned towards Axel.

 **A.A.A**

Angel felt a lot better than she did at the start of the show as she watched five men make their way down the ramp. This was supposed to be an eleven on three and now the odds where a bit more in their favor.

"Five, five's not bad." She said as the boy's seemed to huddle around her.

"Five is easy pickings." Dean said as they walked around the ring trying to get their corner. After all five of the other men were on the far side of the ring, Angel took her moment to make her way onto the steal steps and down to the floor.

"Out!" She heard the ref yelled at Dean and Roman who didn't budge in inch away from Seth's side. Only once the ref started to count them out did they even start to move.

"I got this." Seth called to his brothers-in-arms as he stared down Ryback. This match started in what seemed like the other teams favor as Ryback got Seth into a headlock takeover that planted him against the mat.

"Come on Seth!" She cheered as Seth sent Ryback bouncing off the ropes, only for the big man to come plowing into him with a huge shoulder tackle.

"God damn, that's like being hit with a tank." Dean sighed from above her.

Seth was able to get to his feet quickly and land a drop kick on chest of Ryback. "There you go!"

Dragging Ryback over to their corner, Seth tagged out to Roman which was strange and went against their normal tactics that Angel was starting to pick up on. Seth and Dean normally battle the first half of the match, wearing down the opponents for Roman who finished it up with his muscle. But not this time.

Roman got into the ring straight away and started his attack on Ryback with a headbutt to the side. He then pushed Ryback into the corner and took a page out of Dean's handbook to just pound on the guy wherever he could.

Roman and Dean locked eyes and Dean tagged himself in before following in Roman's footsteps and wailing on the poor guy. Ryback was certainly going to have bruises everywhere. Though apparently after four knees to the head Ryback and had enough and sent Dean flying backwards. Which didn't keep Dean down that long as he raced to his feet, grabbed Ryback and forced the man back into the corner.

It was Seth's turn to tag in as Dean held Ryback back with his hold body; while Seth climbed the outside of the ropes and started to punch Ryback in the head over and over.

When Seth finally let him go, Ryback stumbled out into the middle of the ring in perfect distance to catch Seth who was trying to land a flying cross body on the big man.

"Oh no." She cringed before Seth hit the mat.

Using the time, Ryback tagged out to Titus O'Neil, who got Seth up for a body slam. Though being a few beats slower then he should have been, when Titus went for an elbow drop, Seth was easily able to escape.

Powering Titus into the corner, Dean tagged off of Seth and got into the ring, ready to take over for Seth. Though Titus had different plans and held on tight to the ropes; which Dean just counted by hitting him with a couple of knees to the chest.

Another quick tag out to Roman who punched Titus a few times, hit him with a short clothesline and then when for a pin which Titus kicked out of.

A bit of manhandling later and Roman was in the corner once again so that Dean could tag out.

The high pace of this match was a lot to take in and Angel was having a bit of trouble. Though she was use to the quick tags, quick pins, she felt as if the boys were toying with their opponents because no one was hitting a really big more. Being hit by Roman all together was a big move and that drop kick that Seth gave was another, but that was it none of the normal power moves, yet.

A kick to the gut and a punch to the head must have knocked something on in Titus because he suddenly just mowed Dean backwards and into his corner. Which was not where Dean wanted to be.

Bad News Barrett tagged in and tried to suplex Dean which at first Angel thought he was going to get but Dean blocked it, switched the hold up and pulled Barrett back by the head towards Seth who tagged in.

The two of wrapped one of Barrett's arms around each of their neck and grabbed onto the man's trunks for a Double Suplex.

As soon as Barrett hit the mat, Ryback and Sandow was in the ring ready to go. Dean and Seth seemed to care as they just ran over and took out both men knocking them both from the ring, before taking out Titus and Roberto Del Rio as well.

All three men were in the ring, holding their yard in a handicap match. And Angel couldn't help but smile, that was until she realized that all five men were gathered around the ring and that she was in the line of fire.

 **D.D.D**

"Hey!" Dean barked as he watched Bad News Barrett get a little too close to Angel for his liking. "Get away from her."

Barrett smirked as he took yet another step closer to her, tempting fate. Blood already boiling, Dean broke their back to back to back pact and walked over to where Barrett was threatening him in every which that was until he realized that Ryback was coming around the side of the ring.

Eying up both of them, Dean ducked under the ropes and stood in front of Angel who slowly climbed up the steel steps. "Let's go uglies!"

Form above him, Seth reached out and slapped him on the shoulder. "I got her, you take care of them." He said before making another dramatic tag that the ref called. "Angel."

Angel quickly disappeared from behind him and made her way through the ring with Seth and out so that they where standing behind where Barrett was.

Once they were joined by Roman, Dean stepped down from the steps and grabbed Barrett by the back of head. "Hello, bastard." He swung him around and forced him back into the ring.

Though the next thing Dean he was flipped upside down and landed on his ass. Only to be put almost instantly into a headlock that was pretty tight.

By the time he had worked his way up to his feet and out of the hold, his vision had turned darker and he couldn't see which way he was facing until it was too late. He was in the corner he didn't want to be and so he did the only thing he could, which was go slap happy on the four men on the apron until he got his vision completely.

Which only last for a few seconds as he ran right into a big boot right to the face. _Hello little stars, how are you?_

His brain kicked in as he felt himself being pinned. Kicking out at the count of two, he walked on his knees until he got to the ropes, which he stupidly draped himself on. Only for pressure to be applied to the back of his neck, choking him.

The pressure went away, only a blast of pain to be sent though his rips. He groaned in pain as he grabbed his side. _That hurts._ He suddenly felt himself flip again, in what he would only assume was a Snapmare before another blast of pain ricocheted through him only this time it was his jaw that was singing.

Not sure how he did it himself, Dean kicked out at two before trying to readjust his jaw, which thankfully wasn't broken. However, he didn't have much time to be thankful because he was instantly put into a headlock. Which he was able to fight up to his feet and fight out of, but the kick to the jaw still had him a little stunned so when his Irish Whip was reversed, he couldn't stop himself and when plowing right into the corner.

"Dean, move!" He heard someone call as a foot came into his perivalvular vision.

 _Shit._ The hit came and for a split second he felt himself go out. The arena darkened, sounded went muffled and he felt his body lean forward until he went face first into the mat.

He didn't notice when his body was turned over, but he did realize the weight that was pressed on him and the three count that was starting. Praying that he could get his body to work, he kicked out with all his might. Which surprisingly worked.

But instead of being able to capitalize on it, the man he was in the ring with which he realized now was Roberto Del Rio picked him up by his shirt and hair and chucked him out of the ring. Which actually would have been in his favor, if big muscle head Ryback wouldn't have jumped down from the apron and gave him a huge hook to the head.

 _Stars we meet again._

"Come on, get up man!" He heard Seth yell as he smacked on what sounded like the steal steps. And he was about to listen to the order, but Roberto beat him to it.

As he felt the apron of the ring hit his gut slightly, Dean rolled towards the middle of the ring. Which might not have been smart with how messed up his head was but he needed to try to get over to Seth and Roman.

Though all his momentum was stopped when he was grabbed by the head and forced to his knees. His rattled brain was sending him all sorts of red flags, but he was too out to react to any of them. The only thing he could do was let out a groan of pain as the kicked connected with his shoulder.

He was just glad that it wasn't his head.

Before Dean knew it, he was back into a headlock the third time this match. Though this one, this one was on a bit tighter than the others and he was a little too tired to fight out of it. HIs body started to go down, black stops started to cover his vision. He was going to be checking out here in a few seconds. He could hear shouting, he could hear people clapping, he could hear.

"Dean!" Angel's voice echoed over all that. "Dean! Come on. Fight out!

"Yes ma'am." He gave a little smirk as his body started to move on it own. Using what was left of his strength he fought with Ryback to get to his feet. A feat that wasn't easy due to the fact that his breathing was cut in half because of the large lugs arm.

Once finally on his feet, Dean pulled back as hard as he could to get his head out of the hold, though he got about two steps in when he tripped over his own feet. However quickly the pressure was released from his neck and he felt a hold hell of a lot better.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he had pulled Ryback down with him and where he just so happened to fall was right into the corner making it so that Ryback smashed his head off the turnbuckles. _Well that worked._

Just when he thought he was free, Dean stood up and the world around him spun. Not knowing which way was up and which way was down, he ran right into the big wall of meat what he was trying to get away from and was instantly planted back on the mat. He felt himself being covered but before he could even move to kick out, it was broken.

Questioning what was going on, Dean looked around to see someone dressed in all black going berserk in the enemy's corner. Which meant either Seth or Roman had broke up the pin for him and judging by the bright streak that was mixed with black hair he was going to say it was Seth.

Though as quick as Seth was in the ring, he was thrown out just as quick. Hearing him hit the ground hard, Dean couldn't stop himself from making his way over towards where Seth was laying and look down to his brother laying there holding his head while Angel checked on him.

Knowing that he would be ok with Angel, Dean used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet. Making it just in time to dodge out of the way of a freight train known as Ryback. Inches away from tagging out to Roman and someone else decided to take a lung at him.

Taking a deep breath, spun himself around, dodging away from Roberto Del Rio and mashing sure to push him threw the rope.

Though that was the very last of his energy that he had stored up, which meant he had to tap out now.

Not knowing what was going on behind him, Dean crawled and reached for Roman, who was practically leaning completely over the ropes to get to him as well. There was a rush of relief as their hands touched and the ref called the tag.

Not wasting a moment, he rolled out of the ring.

"Hey." He was met by a smile of an angel as he hit the floor. "You ok?"

"Yeah?" He nodded. "Just needed a little fresh air." He told her as he looked back to where Seth was laying to see that man had already made his way over to the steel steps. "You good?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded as he heard hit after hit against the mat. And just going off the fact that the crowd was cheering, he knew Roman had to be cleaning house.

 **A.A.A.**

Angel didn't know where to keep her eyes, should she keep checking on the boys who were sitting on the floor, or should she watch the complete madness that was going on in the ring.

Although she had no choice when Roman planted Sandow for a pin. Both Ryback and Titus O'Neil took off and broke up the pin before going after Roman.

"Hear we go!" Seth said as both him and Dean pushed themselves from the floor and raced off into the ring.

She still couldn't get over how fast the boys could go from, 'I'm dying, I need out of the ring' to 'I'm ready to go, let me back in'. It was baffling.

Chaos built quickly as Dean and Seth fought Titus O'Neil and Ryback up to the back ropes. Both of them moving just in time for Roman to come in and knock both of them up and over the ropes with one go.

And with that the ring was clear once more.

However, the beat down wasn't done. Seth and Dean got out of the ring and made their way over to the man who were sprawled on the ground and continued with the punishment. Dean picked up Titus by the head and threw him right into the steel steps across the way. A hit that made her feel slightly guilty.

She had hit her ankle on those things once or twice while trying to get into the ring and she knew how painful that was. But she couldn't imagine what that felt like.

As Seth and Dean kept hitting and stomping on both men, all Angel could do was shake her head and turned towards Roman who was running on the outside of the ring, setting up his Drive By move, which he pulled off flawlessly.

Action not stopping, Roman went to hit a Superman punch when Roberto Del Rio and Bad News Barrett stepped up onto the apron and stared the man down.

"What did we miss?" Dean asked as he walked up the steal steps behind her.

"That?" She said pointing towards Roman who was laughing at the two men who were slowly making their way into the ring.

"Ah." Dean gave her a little pat on the back before he quickly moved up onto the apron.

Almost as soon as Seth and Dean were in place, Roberto and Barrett stopped in their tracks and looked around.

"Get out!" The ref called.

And they did just that. Both men ducked back under the ropes.

"Who's got the numbers game now, boys!" Seth taunted.

And cocked her head as both men dropped down from the ring and started to make their way up towards the ramp, like they were leaving?

"What the?" She questioned as she watched them.

"Oh nah, you're not getting out of this." Roman said as he quickly tagged out to Seth and practically raced his way out of the ring, and through the barricade on the far side.

When she lost vision on him, she shook her head and turned back to the ring where Seth was racing around, bouncing off the ropes, where Dean tagged in. She watched as he got into the ring just as Seth jumped up and over the ropes, landing right on Ryback, only to turn around get back into the ring. Look at Dean, smirk and then the two of them took off for a double Suicide Dive onto Titus and Sandow.

As the crowd went nuts for Seth and Dean, something was happening on the stage as Roberto Del Rio and Barrett were making their way out of the arena.

Walking up onto the apron slightly, so that she could see what was going on, she saw Roman coming out of the woodworks and hitting Del Rio with a huge Superman Punch.

Roman showboated for a while before joining Seth and Dean on the ramp. Looking very much like three men on a mission, they walked down together before Dean broke away to get Damien Sandow who was still the legal man on their side.

"Excuse me, Babygirl." Roman said as he passed her. Angel quickly hopped down off the top of the steps allowing both him and Dean to make their way up.

Dean also being the legal man in the match, slowly made his way into the ring as Seth taunted Sandow who was trying to escape form the other side.

Though once he was in the ring, Dean put his hand back for Roman to tag in on, before he used the ropes for momentum, to pick up speed for a drop kick that set Sandow up for the spear.

"One, two, three!" Angel called at the same time as the crowd did. They had won. The Shield had one the match that was supposed to decimate them, they had won.

As the crowd cheered and the Shield celebrated, she went to make her way into the ring to join them, but Dean stuck up his finger and shook his head slightly at her.

Which confused her, until both he and Seth raced out of the ring and grabbed Titus. They threw the man into the ring and right into a Spear that Roman was waiting for. However, she expected Dean and Seth to get back into the ring for the Triple Powerbomb, they just walked around her and the ring over to were Ryback was laying next to the announcers' table.

Doing the same thing to Ryback as they did to Titus, the boys finally got into the ring and looked around. They had three bodies to pick from. Ryback, Titus and Sandow. After a little bit of playing around with the men, Seth and Dean both picked up Ryback and hosted him up on Roman's shoulders.

When Ryback hit the mat, Angel raised her brows at them, trying to see if it was safe for her to come out. Deciding that they were indeed finished, she ducked under the ropes and made her way over to the boys who were standing over Ryback doing their fist bump.

When she got next to Dean, he turned towards her and smirked. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Before she could say anything or react. Dean leaned down towards her, used his free arm to lift her slightly and kissed her. Right in the middle of the ring, for the second time. And the crowd cheered louder.

* * *

 **Labinnacslove: Thank you for the review as always. It means a lot. Their relationship is just growing more and more as the story keeps going.**

 **Skovko: Yeah Vickie kind of needs a headbutt, but lets leave the headbutting to the hard head Dean Ambrose. Shall we?**

 **BrookeWorm3: The teasing will pay off I swear. And I don't know about the beard. I'm kind of a clean shaven Dean Ambrose lover, but since he does grow his beard out in real life he will in the story. I hope I gave enough kicking ass and taking names for you.**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: Oh yeah, this is just the start to a very hard time for Angel, Dean and Roman. But there will be good time and Angel and Dean will always have each other.**

 **Canadice: Well I'm so glad that I could help. Wow reading it over and over... That means so much. I hope that when I edit and old chapter it doesn't weird.**

 **Zanderlover: Well hello! Dean and Angel certainly will get some alone time here soon. I promise! Just a little longer. I would be happy with just a hug from the man. Renee is one lucky lady. And in this world Angel is.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Welcome to Chapter Sixty Five! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Oh, and one more thing. I think that ere was some miss understand about my question on season two. No matter what I will keep writing, my question is do you want me to split the story off into seasons or do you want one very long thing? I don't know which way was easier to read.**

 **Monday Night Raw: April 25, 2014**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Angel heard Renee squeal as the woman made her way towards her. "Guess what!"

"What?" Angel cocked her head. Renee had just come from the show meeting and for her to be acting like this, something big must have happened.

"Hugh freaking Jackman is going to be on the show tonight!" Renee said with the biggest smile.

"Hugh Jackman?"

"Yeah, we're sponsoring the new X-Men movie, so he's coming to promote it.'

The air was knocked from Angel's chest. "Really?"

"Yeah."

A smile appeared on Angel's face as she thought about Hugh Jackman showing up for the show. Hugh was one of her favorite actors and he played one of her favorite superheroes Wolverine. "That's so cool!"

"I know." The woman did a cute little dance. "Oh, and I guess I should also let you know that Roman has a match again Randy for main event."

Angel's eyes lit up. For the first time in a while. The Shield or at least one of the members of the Shield have a planned match that seems fair. "I'll let him know."

"Alright then, girl. Well I have to go get ready for the show. I've got a couple of interviews that I have to do, but let Roman know I said 'good luck'." She said as that huge smile appeared on his face. "Oh, and keep your eyes peeled for Hugh Jackman."

Angel shook her head as the woman waved and took off down the hall looking giddy as can be.

As soon, as Renee was out of view, her mind seemed to snap back to work mode. She needed to tell Roman about his match tonight and she need to see what Seth and Dean wanted to do tonight. Earlier this morning they were talking about doing a promo, but she wasn't sure if that was still the plan.

As she made her way back to the small hallway that they made until they makeshift locker room, her phone went off. Letting out a sigh, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and saw that it was a text form Dean asking where she was. She typed a quick answer saying that she was almost back, but as she was about to hit send, she ran into someone and feel straight back on her butt.

 _Why does this keep happening._ She sighed as she looked up to apologize to whoever she had ran into.  
"You ok?" An Australian voice that she knew hit her as her eyes landed on a man that she had only seem on the big screen. Hugh Jackman! Renee was right. "Miss?"

She gave herself a shake. "Yeah, sorry." She said as she slowly tried to get herself up to her feet.

"Here, let me help you." Hugh said as he grabbed her arms and helped her to stand. However, as if willed, her one foot scuffed on her other foot and she tripped into Hugh Jackman. "Wow there." Hugh laugh.

"Sorry." She blushed as got her footing back.

"Don't worry about it."

"Angel." She heard Dean's voice come from behind Hugh.

 **D.D.D**

Angel was talking too long for his liking and the fact that she didn't answer his text sent up red flags. Letting out a sigh, he pushed himself off the metal chair that he stole when they first walked into the building. "Imma go find our little manager." He told his brothers-in-arms.

"Aw, someone's worried about his girlfriend." Seth chuckled.

"Yep." Roman waved his hand over his head as he talked to his wife on the phone.

As he walked around the backstage area, he kept his eyes peeled for the woman. Who knew what was keeping her so long, and know her it could be anything?

When he turned the corner, he caught the one thing that he would have never guessed, Angel was half in the arms of the actor Hugh Jackman. He didn't know why Hugh was here, didn't care. All his mind could focus on was the fact that Angel's face was bright red as she looked up at the man with that cute little smile that he loved.

As he watched Angel fidget and play with the bottom of her shirt, it felt like rock dropped into Dean's stomach. "Angel."

Her face peered around the man that was still holding her arms. "Dean?" She cocked her head as she stepped away from Hugh. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He gritted.

She blinked at him and gave a shake of her head before turning back towards Hugh Jackman. "Once again, I'm so sorry."

Hugh laughed. "You say sorry a lot."

When she blush the rock that had fallen in Dean's stomach turned into lava as his blood began to boil. "Yeah, I've been told that before."

 _Yeah by me._ He glared.

"Just make sure you watch where your going, next time." He placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Texting and walking can be dangerous."

"I know."

"Mr. Jackman, we really have to go." A crew member appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, yes." He nodded his head. "Well, I gotta run."

The two of them waved at each other and Dean couldn't take it any longer. The twisted feeling in his gut was too much. He let his impulsiveness take over as he marched up to his girlfriend, who was still glowing after her little meet and greet with Mr. Jackman and grabbed her arm. Maybe a little rough then he wanted to.

Her head snapped from his hand to his face and she blinked. "What's wrong?" He didn't say anything, just pulled her down the hallway. "Dean? Dean what's wrong?" She asked as she stubbled behind him.

When they got to the first open office that he found and pulled her into the room. He maneuvered her around so that he was able to close the door.

"What the hell?" Angel gasped as she stumbled backwards.

He turned back to her and the need to get his lips on her hit him hard. He slowly made his way up to her. Without touching her, he pushed her back towards the desk that was in the room, only stopping once her back hit against the desk.

"Dean…"

 **A.A.A**

Angel gasped as Dean cut her off with a forceful kiss as he put one hand on the desk and leaned her backwards. Before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into him. Over and over he kissed her, the kiss was rough and heavy. And it took her breath away.

After a bit of time, breathing became a problem. She gave a push against his chest, and he pulled away allowing her to breathe.

"If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked." She chuckled and smile up at him.

Though when she was expecting him to smirk at her, his eyes darkened and not the way they normally did. No, this time he was giving her the same look that he would give those he was in the ring with.

"Dean?" She questioned looking away from his gaze.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he wrapped his hand with her hair like he would with his tape. Once he had a good chunk of her hair, he slowly pulled her head backwards so that she had to look him in the face.

Without a word, he suddenly he pressed his knee between her legs and pressed her against the desk. But he didn't go for another kiss, no this time he set in on her neck. He kissed, nipped and licked every inch of her that wasn't under cloth.

"Dean." She gasped as he bit down on her neck, hard enough that it shot a chill down her spine.

As he worked his magic on her, she quickly became putty in his hands.

As she let out a small gasp, a muffled version of the Shield's theme song played as she her phone go off in her back pocket.

By the irritated groaned that came from the man kissing her, she knew that he heard her ring tone but he didn't move.

"Dean, I really need to get that."

Not saying a word, Dean pushed himself back and helped her sit up. Quickly she grabbed her phone to see that it was Roman calling her. "Hey." She said clearing her throat, hoping that she sounded at least a little normal. "What's up Roman?"

"Where are you?" He asked. "Dean went to find you like twenty minutes ago."

Looking up at the man who was leaning on the desk next to her, she tried to figure out what to tell Roman. "Yeah we'll be right there...I had to make a pitstop."

Roman gave a knocking chuckle. "They had to make a pitstop." He called over to who she assumed to be Seth, before handing up the phone.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned head against Dean. "Looks like we've gotta get going."

"Yeah."

She glanced up into his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah." He shook his head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go." He pushed himself off the desk and took her hand. Hand and hand the two of them walked through the hallway until they got to where Seth and Roman where hanging out.

"There you two are!" Seth sighed. "Thought we lost you."

"Sorry about that." She said feeling her facing growing warm. She knew they knew why they were running late, and she was glad they weren't saying anything about it. However, it was almost more awkward that everyone was playing it cool.

"Oh!" She quickly turned towards Roman. "You have a match!" She said trying to get completely, away from the reason they were running late.

"I do?" Roman looked shocked, which she didn't blame him.

"Yep and it's against Randy."

"Randy?" Seth questioned. "Roman is facing Randy tonight? Something seems off with that."

She let out a sigh. "I thought so too. Especially because it's the main event." Roman nodded his head and looked down at the floor. "Oh hey, I didn't know if you guys still wanted to do a promo or not." She said turning her attention towards Seth and Dean.

Seth turned to Dean with a smirk. "Yeah, I think that a promo will the prefect thing."

"Alright then, I'll grab a camera." She said as she walked over to her bag and grabbed out her vest and sport bar.

"Don't get lost this time." Roman told her.

"She won't, Dean won't be will her."

"Shush you."

 **D.D.D**

Dean ripped his fingers through his hair as he leaned back against the wall.

"Man, if you keep ripping out our hair like that, you're going to go bald faster." Roman laughed

"Shut up." He glared.

"Wow, man I'm just joking with you."

Dean shuffled in his spot. He knew that. "Yeah, just not in the mood."

"I can see that."

"What's going on man?" Seth asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"It's never nothing with you." Roman reminded him.

"Can't a man be in a mad mood?"

Seth nodded. "I mean, sure… But you were ok until you left to get Angel." He pointed out. "So, what happened."

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"Nothing happened, now drop it." Dean growled.

"Bad news." Angel's voice came around the corner before the woman did and thankfully his brothers turned their attention towards her and not him. "The crew members won't give me a camera." She said with a huff.

"I bet that the Authority has something to do with that." Seth sighed.

"So, we'll just take one." Dean shrugged.

"I thought you would say that." She smiled at him. "I scouted out one that's just down the hallway, I think it would be easy for the picking."

He raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"Then, let's go get it"

"Before that." Seth stopped her. "What happened?"

Dean let out a curse.

Angel looked from him back to Seth and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Why is Mr. Grumpy Pants here in such a bad mood?"

She blinked. "He's in a bad mood?" Those big hazel eyes landing on him and he froze. It was like he was under a microscope, and he didn't like it. "I don't know. Nothing happened, at least not that I can think of." She looked like she was really thinking about it.

"Are you sure?" Seth kept prying. "I mean he was fine this morning; something must have happened when you two were gone?"

"Nothing happened." Dean tried to intervene.

Angel pursed her lips together. "Yeah I mean get came and found me after I ran into Hugh Jackman and then…"

 **A.A.A.**

Angel trailed off with her words. She didn't want to talk to Seth and Roman about how she turned into putty in their best friend's arm and how her kissed her skin until she thought she was going to have a thousand marks. Which when she changed into her vest she checked for, luckily, she didn't.

"Wait, what do you mean you ran into Hugh Jackman?" Roman asked.

"Oh!" She smiled. "He's here to promote the new X-Men movie! And when I was on my way back, I got distracted and ran in to him and he was sweet enough to help me up."

A sudden groan came from the Dean as he leaned against the wall.

"Ah!" A huge smirk appeared on Seth's face. "That's it!"

"What?"

Seth laughed and smacked Dean in the chest. "Dude, you're jealous of Hugh Jackman. I mean the guy's good looking but come on."

"Shut up." Dean mumbled as he looked down at his feet. "I'm not… Ok! Just shut the fuck up."

Angel's eyes widened as she thought back to what Dean must have saw. It was her clinging to another man, probably smiling and blushing like no tomorrow.

Both Seth and Roman kept picking on him about being jealous, to the point that Dean was started to twitch.

"Hey." She called interrupting that antics. "Don't we have a camera to steal?"

Not saying a word, Dean turned towards her and nodded.

The two of them walked way from Roman and Seth who were still analyzing Dean's reaction.

When the two of them got to an open area with no one in it, she turned around and stopped right in front of the man. Those baby blues landed on her and she felt herself already start to melt.

"Angel, I don't want to talk about it."

"I know." She smiled at him as she stepped up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. After dropping back to her feet, Angel turned around and pointed towards a camera that was focused on an interview spot, with no one around it. "Tada!"

Her heart jumped when he gave a small smirk. "Yeah easy picking, so easy it's boring." He told her.

"Boring." She sighed.

"Yeah where's the challenge."

She rolled her eyes. "We're stealing a camera and all you can think about it the challenge of it."

He pursed his lips. "Yep. You could have easily done this without me."

"Well, maybe I wanted to spend some alone time with you." She pouted as Dean undid the camera with ease.

All signs of his bad mood went away as the smirk on his face grew. "Didn't you get enough before? Because I'm pretty sure that the office is still open. Hell, even if it wasn't, I know how to pick locks."

"Oh, of course you do." She laughed as she took the camera from him.

"Hey." He grabbed her and pulled her back into him. "Thought you wanted more alone time."

"I do, but we really are racing a clock here."

Dean pursed his lips again. "Then what about three full days? You, me and the city of sin."

"What?"

"I told you the next time we have off you're coming to my place, right?"

"Yeah?"

He smirked. "Well we have Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday off."

Angel blinked up at the man. "You're asking me to come over, like this week. Like catch a plane tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Talk about last minute."

"I'll cover the fees."

Angel bit her lip and thought about spending three full days alone, like truly alone with Dean Ambrose. It sounded like both scary as hell and heaven at the same time.

"What do ya say?" He asked.

Angel took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I would love that."

Smiling, Dean leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Then book the ticket." He said pulling out his wallet and handing her his credit card.

She took the thing and put in her pocket. "Looks like a cheered-up Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Shut up." He gave a playful growl as he grabbed her arm once more and pulled her into him again. Before she could say anything, he kissed her hard on the mouth. "Just don't look at anyone else like that." He ordered as he let her go.

 _Like that?_ "Like what?" She asked bringing her free hand up to her face. Dean didn't answer as he walked away. "Like what?" She chased after him.

 **…**

As the boys went over roughly what they were going to say in their promo, Angel quickly booked her ticket to Las Vegas for tomorrow morning. Which she still couldn't believe was something she was doing.

Spending three day with Dean at his place, with no interruptions…It made her feel giddy.

"I think we're ready." Seth said as the three of them pushed themselves up from the travel cases they were sitting on.

"Give me one second." She told them as she finalized her order. When she was done, she put her phone in her pocket, handed Dean back his card before walking over to where they held the camera.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Keeping it pretty wide this time."

"Ok." She nodded as she followed them back into the long-ramped hallway that was right next to where the put-up camp. "Are we doing any 'handheld' stuff?" She said knowing that they would know she was asking if they were going to grab the camera.

"Nah, not this time." Roman answered.

As she got set up, she watched the boy get into their spots. Roman to the left, Seth to the right and Dean in the middle with his hands on both railing like he was about to take off running.

"Alright, we're good on my end."

"Just tell us when." Dean said putting his head down.

She adjusted her hold on the camera and pushed the record button. "Rolling."

Dean took a deep breath before his head snapped up from the floor. "The clock is ticking, for Evolution. At Extreme Rules the Shield…" He paused as he stood up completely. "…Is going to expose the fact that evolution has past you by. The Hounds of Justice are going to do what we always do, we're going to pick you apart…" Dean leaned into the camera so close that she had to fight the urge to back up. "…chew you up and we're going to spit you out!" Dean yelled before he walked back to the top of the ramp and leaned against the wall.

"Evolution is all about control, they're all about power." Seth started making her turned slightly towards him. Looking through the view finder, she adjusted where she was standing so that Dean would still be visible in the background. "They like to flaunt their Rolex watches; they like to ride in long limonene and wear very expensive suits because they believe that those are symbols of power. Well they're not!" He barked the then. "Those are just things that small men do to make themselves feel bigger about who they're not."

"This!" He suddenly held up his fist. "This is power, true power. The new Symbol of excellence and we prove it every single night we step in the ring. And when the three of you finally get the guts to face off with us, you're going to find out what true power really is."

"For years." Roman started in almost a somber tone. "For years now Randy Orton says he's the future, but from where I'm standing, he looks more like the past." He put his fist up. "This here, this is today, this tomorrow, this is future. Believe that and believe in the Shield."

As Dean squeezed himself between the wall and Roman all three men put their fists out for the fist bump which Angel made sure to pan down to, giving it a few seconds, she smirked and turned the recording off. "We're clear."

"Now all we got to do is get them to air this."

"That's no problem." Dean smirked as he took the camera from her and started out of the small hallway.

Puzzled, she followed the man barely able to keep up with him until he stopped in front of a crew member who seemed not to have the slightest clue how to processes the fact that Dean was handing him a camera. "Go give this to the production truck to play."

"There's a promo on there. I already bench marked the timestamp." She called from behind Dean.

The kid nodded his head almost took off running with the thing.

"There you go." Dean turned with a smirk on his face.

"Now, all we have to do is watch."

…

It was almost the end of the show; in fact it was almost time for Roman's match against Randy Orton and yet their promo still hadn't played. Angel found herself wondering if the Authority had stopped it. But she kept reminding herself that wasn't true. They weren't allowed to block promo's unless they were extremely inappropriate. Which was something that the Authority, head writers and Vince himself had to say.

And as if on cue, a video package on the Shield started to play. A rush of relief hit her as she looked back at the boys. She knew that if their promo hadn't been played tonight, there wouldn't be a match tonight. Nope.

They would have gone down to the ring with one thing on their minds and that was rip apart the Authority; which come to think about it, probably was already on their mind but in a little less of a literal take.

"Look good." Roman nodded his head as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Did you guys notice that that light was that blue?" Seth said pointing back to the light that was at the top of the ramp.

"Nope."

"I think it's the setting that I must have put it on." Angel sighed.

Seth nodded his head. "It looks cool?"

"Yeah, good thinking." Both Roman and Seth praised her for something she did on accident.

When the promo ended, they got ready to head up to the public entrance when Michael Cole's voice stopped them. "And we got breaking news coming in from the Authority, as we look towards Friday Night Smackdown this coming Friday on Syfy. The United States Champion Dean Ambrose of the Shield as been _ordered_ to defend his title against three men, Roberto Del Rio, Ryback and Curtis Axel in a three on one handicap match."

"Come on are you serious, this is ordered by the Authority?" Jerry Lawler saying what everyone was thinking.

As the show cut to commercial, everyone turned towards Dean, who was standing there staring at the TV like he didn't understand the words that were coming from it.

"Hey man, it's just a three on one…." Seth tired to sooth the rage that was in coming. "I mean you can do that in your sleep."

Though when Dean finally did move, all he did was grab his title off the travel case near him."Come on, we need to get Roman to his match." Dean said eerily calm.

There was a storm coming. She just didn't know when.

Keeping one eye on Dean, the four of them made their way over to where the guards that were going to escort them towards the public entrance were before heading out. When they got to the entrance, the crew member stationed there stopped them.

"Hold on, Evolution wants to do a promo before the match?"

"What?"

"Of course."

Curious, they turned towards one of the TVs that were in the snack bar behind them. "On Friday, the Shield took out eleven guys." Hunter start the promo. "There's a part of me and feel like somehow I should be mad about that, but I'm not. What I am is impressed to be honest…"

"What?" Angel couldn't stop her jaw from falling to the floor.

"These guys, the Shield their starting to remind me of somebody…" He said as he acted like he was really thinking. "Oh yeah, it's us. They're starting to remind me of us."

"Yeah, Hunter." Randy took up the mic. "But the Shield is starting to think that their the new Evolution…"

"No, we don't" Seth shook his head.

"and there's just one problem with that."

"The problem is, we're still here." Batista said sounding like he was fighting with this own voice. "And they'll never be us, never."

"Good!" Roman smirked. "I like my hair."

"See the thing is this Shield, I bought you into this world and you are looking at the three guys that are going to take you out of it. On Sunday, you will either adapt or I promise you, you will parish."

"Hit the music." Dean finally spoke up as he turned back to the guard that stopped them before. "NOW!"

Angel took a deep breath _. Here comes the storm._

However, when she thought Dean was going to rip down through the crowd to get to the ring, he didn't. He walked very somberly. Like he wasn't in a hurry. When he stopped to help her up and over the barricade, she glanced at the man's face and yes he was pursing his lips together like he did a lot, there wasn't the normally sign of anger that she expected to see.

"Keep going." He told her as he gave her a little nudge towards the far side. "Stay out of the ring." Dean told her as he started up the steel steps beside her.

"Yeah." She nodded her head as she stared down Randy, Hunter and Batista. Staying out of the ring just seemed like the best thing to do.

The Shield and Evolution stared each other down, and when it seemed like the ref was going to get everyone but Roman and Randy out of the ring a world renowned "WOOOOO" echoed through the arena.

"Ric Flair?" Angel questioned as she turned towards the stage as Ric Flair's entrance started. Ric Flair, did indeed come out onto the stage and made his way down the ramp.

Dumbfounded she watched as Ric made his way towards her with a smirk. "Come on, gorgeous escort an old man to the ring." He said as he waved at her.

Not knowing what to do, Angel casted a look up at the boys, but they look like they were trying to figure out what to do as well. Shrugging her shoulders, she held out her hand for Ric Flair and slowly helped him up the stairs and onto the apron.

"Hold the ropes for me and my friend." Ric said to the ref.

The ref instantly did what he was told and Ric ushered Angel in threw the ropes first.

When she stood up straight, she turned towards Dean who was looking at her with a raised brow.  
"Sorry." She mouthed to him as she gestured back to Ric Flair. _How do you say no to a legend?_

Behind hand her, Ric Flair got into the ring and turned away from her towards Evolution. He took his time to hug each of them before grabbing a mic.

Angel took a breath and looked around noticing there was a lull in the action. Slowly she made her way behind Dean and Roman, hoping that no one would notice her. As she pasted them, she looked up at the boys who looked just as confused as she did.

"Is this Saint Loise Missouri?" Ric Flair asked and the crowd cheered. "Have I ever been here before?" The crowd cheered again. "Well I have, and I've had a lot of fun, thank you. But what I'm here to do tonight is to tell the whole world that its great being in the ring with the man that exudes what this business is all about; dominance!"

As Flair talked Evolution looked so proud of themselves. Looked like they were just being told everything the already knew.

"No for years, I ran with Four Horsemen. Ran up and down the road, we ran wild. But we controlled the marketplace. We styled…WOOOOOO….and we profiled. The same can be said for Evolution."

"What on earth is going on." Dean leaned toward Roman.

"I don't know." Roman shrugged.

"It looks like they called in Ric to suck Evolutions'…"

"Dean." She slapped his arm.

He snickered as he looked back at her. "Come on, you can't tell me that's not what this looks like?"

Rolling her eyes, she tired to go back to what was going on in front of her.

"You know, in my years on the road. I've seen everything come full circle. And I mean the world greatness come full circle. And tonight, I'm surrounded by superstars that exemplify power, style, and grace." He paused and started to turn his back on Evolution. "But what I'm talking about now….is…" He smirked at looked over at Dean. "The Shield."

The crowd went nuts, but the boys just looked from each other to Ric as he made his way up to them to shake their hands. Starting with Seth. When he got to Dean, Dean turned towards Roman. "Do you trust him?"

"I don't know?"

With a bit of a begrudged look, Dean shook the man's hand.

"You too, sweetheart." Ric said as he leaned around Dean.

 _Me?_ Angel cleared her thought and stepped up slightly to shake Ric's hand. Which he turned into kissing her knuckles. Instantly her eyes snapped up to Dean who looked against less than thrilled about the whole thing.

Ric dropped her hand and looked up at Dean. "Got yourself a lovely girl there."

"I know." He said as he started to sway.

Once Ric turned his attention away from Dean, Angel reached up and touched his arm. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I think Ric Flair just picked us?" He leaned back towards her as Ric go out of the ring.

"I get that, but why?"

"I have no idea."

Before anyone could process anything, the ref told everyone but Roman and Randy to get out of the ring.

"You got this man."

"Give him a couple of good punches to head for me. In fact, knock that stupid look off his face all together."

"We'll be watching Hunter and Batista; you don't have to worry about them."

"Good luck, Roman!"

Quickly all three of them got out of the ring and bell rung.

"Wanna make a bet to see how long this match goes?" Seth asked as Roman gave a huge uppercut to Randy. "I say not even five minutes before it's gets DQed for some reason."

Dean set his US title on the steps. "If their not careful the reason might be me."

Angel shook her head and grabbed picked the title up and slung it over her arms. "Hey, I hope this just ends in a normal. One two three…" Both Seth and Dean looked at her like she was crazy. "A girl can dream."

"Keep dreaming sweetheart."

The match started off with the switching of control over and over. Roman would headbutt and Randy and take the lead then Randy would do the same. It went that way until Randy threw a cheap shot at Roman and pocked him in the eye.

"Hey!" Both Seth and Dean called bull on that.

While Roman was trying to get his vision back online. Randy took the time to throw the man out of the ring.

And instantly the air around the ring thickened. As Seth and Dean made their way towards Roman, and Hunter and Batista rounded the other corner. "Stay where you are!" The ref called out to all of them as Randy and Roman fought outside of the ring.

"Light him up." Seth said clapping his hands for Roman.

"You got this."

A knee to the chest and Randy was able to grab Roman around the head and set him up for a suplex. Though Roman fought out of it until he was about to change it around and give Randy a suplex to the floor.

"How does that feel!" Seth called. "That's true power. That's true power."

Roman broke the count before grabbing Randy to put him into the ring. Though Randy kept rolling and came back out of the ring, between Angel and Seth and Dean. Angel's eyes widened as she stood next to the steps holding onto the United States Title.

She was trying to figure out what Roman's or Randy's plan was going to be, to see if she needed to move. To see if she needed to get closer to the boys.

Though her questions were answered as Roman began to drag Randy away only to stop and look her direction. "Get out of the way!" He called towards her.

Which she instantly did. She moved around the barricade so that she was standing on the start of the ramp as Roman tried to Irish Whip Randy into the stairs, but at last second, Randy was able to switch the momentum and it ended up being Roman hitting the steal steps instead.

She gasped as Dean and Seth stepped up protect their brother. However, when Hunter rounded the corner and randy went back to work on Roman all that anger that Angel knew was somewhere in Dean started to flare.

"Take it easy!" Seth told him as he stopped Dean from going after Randy, which Angel was happy about but on another note, it left her alone next to Hunter and Randy.

Randy hit Roman's head off the steps, and he cried out in pain. "Come one big guy!" Seth tried to cheer on his friend.

"I'm going to….oh I'm going to fucking…" Dean moved up beside her and he was seething, like she was surprised that she didn't see foam coming from his mouth he was that bad. Pacing in small burst. Acting as if he was just a split second from turning into an animal.

"You'll get your chance." She rubbed his biceps. "I promise."

"They're no stopping me when I do." A fact that she already knew.

Randy tried to go for a pin, which Roman kicked out a one.

"Come on, get out of there." Seth told him as pounded on the apron.

Dean rejoined Seth as they both paced slightly around the side of the ring.

Roman tried to Irish Whip the man again, when once again it was changed so he was the one set flying across the ring. But smartly Roman was able to stop himself by grabbing the middle rope. However, Randy was prepared for that and threw Roman up and over the top rope.

Roman took a moment to rest against the apron and Randy grabbed him by the hair and vest to pull him up through the ropes looking like he was going for the DDT off the ropes.

However, Roman was quick thinking and got himself out of the move. Though it didn't stop him from a few hard hits on the back, and knee to the eye that looked so vicious that she knew Roman wasn't seeing straight.

Flinging Roman into the corner, Randy set up for something only to get a full-blown Shoulder Tackle that seemed to hurt Roman as much as it did Randy.

"Come on!" Seth yelled.

"Come on Baby!" Dean patted the apron. "Stay on him, Baby."

Another Irish Whip, and a duck under the clothesline and Roman was on fire with a flying clothesline of his own.

"There you go." Angel said not able to stand back from the action any longer. She joined Dean and Seth and gave a clap for Roman as he splashed Randy into the corner. Before hitting him with another big uppercut that sent Randy Sprawling onto the bottom ropes.

Roman dropped instantly and rolled out of the ring for his Drive By. Though the side he dropped onto was the side the housed Hunter and Batista.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Angel watched as Roman somehow just walked out of the conflict and delivered the move with grace.

"Keep an eye on them." Seth gave Dean a smack on the chest as he pointed across the ring. "Somethings up."

 _Somethings up?_ Angel looked back and forth between the two men in front of her. What did they mean something was up? But they were right, as Roman went to go for a Superman Punch, Batista jumped up on the apron, distracting the ref for when Hunter walked up and yanked Roman's leg.

"There it is." Seth said as Roman turned away from Randy and yelled at Hunter.

Not able to stop the hit from Randy, Dean and Seth raced around both sides of the ring and met Hunter and Batista on the far side. A full-on brawl kicked off on the other side of the ring, as Dean took on Hunter and Seth pummeled Batista.

At first it looked as if Dean and Seth had the upper hand, but then Hunter grabbed Dean by the vest and sent him flying across the announcers' table.

"Oh god!" Angel gasped as she raced around the ring. She dropped the title off on the steel steps that were still turned up from when Roman hit him. Keeping her eyes on all the different men in and around the ring, she moved quickly so that she could get to the announcer's table.

"Dean!" She called out as she pushed passed JBL and Lawler to find Dean in all the wire and mess.

"Angel Miles as just raced up here to check on her boyfriend Dean Ambrose, who was just thrown over the table." Michael Cole said as she looked Dean over. There was a part of her that wanted to glare at the man, but then again she knew he was just going his job.

"Dean?" She called as she moved some wires out of her way to get to him. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy." He groaned.

Before she knew it, the bell rang, and Michael Coel was going on about the match being DQed, which she was not surprised.

"Fuck." She heard Dean groan as he tried to move around the mess that laid under him. "What's going on?"

Sighing, Angel popped her head up see all three men of Evolution taking on Roman. Wishing that Dean could rest more, she glanced back down at Dean and sighed. "Roman needs help."

Dean clenched his eyes closed and forced himself to sit up as he crawled back over the table. However, before he could get off the table, Batista grabbed Dean and pulled ripped him off the thing before slamming his head against it.

She covered her mouth as she was reminded of what happened last time. She turned her head to see Seth being sent flying into the barricade so hard that he flipped around as he fell to the ground.

Glancing down her heart fell as she reached forwards to move some hair out of his face so she could look at him, only to be beaten by Randy who grabbed him by the back of head and slammed him once again against the table.

Taken back by what just happened, she looked up at Randy to see him smirking at her. Like that attack was just for her. And that feeling got worse when he winked at her before turning towards Seth once again.

Every which way she watched as her team got beaten up. Roman had been thrown once again into the steal steps, but the ref was going to check on him, so she focused on the two men that were in front of her. Randy had just slammed Seth's back against the barricade as Dean fell off the table.

Angel made her way out from behind the announce table as she watched in horror as Randy picked Dean up by the hair again. Dean looked lifeless as he practically dangled as randy held him.

Randy whispered something in Dean's ear before he tossed him towards Hunter, who grabbed him, picked up by the waist and him on the ground with a brutal Spinebuster.

Not caring anymore about making sure she was safe; Angel ran behind Hunter and through the chaos. She made her way towards Dean who was writhing in pain as Randy stood over him.

"Stop!" She called as she moved so that she was straddling Dean's legs. "Get away from him." She glared up at Randy.

"Aw, aren't you cute." Randy taunted her as he sized her up.

Even as her body shook and her hands trembled, she stayed right where she was. She hoped that Randy wouldn't push through her to get to Dean, and much to her surprised he turned around and walked away. However, now his sights were on Roman who was being held by Batista.

Just as she went to move to go help the other two members of her team, they came flying towards her; both Seth and Roman were sent flying into the ring post one right after the other, until they landed into a gruesome pile of the beaten up, warn out Shield.

As Evolution came over towards them, she tired to stand tall. "Enough!" She cried as Batista and Hunter stamped on Roman and Dean. "Stop this!"

Hunter just pushed pass her, making sure to ram his shoulder into her, knocking her towards the ring. Grabbing onto the apron to stop herself from falling, she turned quickly to see Batista and Randy grab Roman while Hunter grabbed Dean.

"Let them go!" She said in vain as Hunter threw Dean into the ring, while Randy and Batista did the same to Roman.

At first, they surrounded Roman, stamping and kicking him every which way; then Randy turned around and looked at Dean. Getting a running start, Randy kicked Dean in the side so hard that the man flipped over and let out a hiss of pain.

 **D.D.D.**

Dean gritted his teeth as pain ripped through his side. Before he could even get back to his feet, Randy hit smashed his head against the turnbuckle with his knee.

"When we're done with you, Imma give your little bitch a good work over."

"You don't…" Dean fought to speak. "Don't touch her!" He said as he used the ropes to try to get to his feet. Though the more he tried the more the pain in his side pleaded for him to stop.

When he finally got up, his blind rage stopped him from being able to see Hunter standing in his way of Randy. And just like that he was back down on the mat. "Aw, come on Dean." Hunter laughed as he picked him up using his vest. As he felt his head getting tucked between the man's legs, Dean knew what was coming. A Pedigree.

Barley able to fight as his arms were pulled behind his back, he suddenly heard the crowd start to rally, the crowd that had been in dead somber for the last few minutes were cheering again. So, something that he couldn't see was happening.

And just like that, Hunter's grasp was released and both on them went down to the mat.

Looking up, Dean turned to see that Seth had somehow intervened. He didn't know how, didn't care. He was just thankful that his brother saved him.

"Thanks!" He called as he quickly got back to his feet and finally, finally got his hands-on Orton. Not caring anymore, Dean hit the man with the hardest part of his body, his head over and over until the Viper was stumbling. And when he was finished, he threw him out of the ring.

The next thing he knew Batista was rolling out of the ring next to him. Giving a glance backwards, he noticed that Hunter was the only one still in the ring. The only one left. And it looked like Roman called dibs. The big man pushed himself out of the ring with such force that he was surprised the man didn't split the King of Kings in half.

"That's what I call adapting." He smirked at Hunter as he writhed in pain.

"Him, he get's it." Seth said pointing down to Hunter.

"Oh, sounds like fun." Dean laughed as they grabbed Hunter and dragged him to his feet as Roman called for the Triple Powerbomb.

"Wait look out!" Angel's voice screeched, making Dean snap his head over to see her pointing towards the announcers' table. Looking passed Roman, he saw both Batista and Randy getting up on the apron with chairs in their hands.

"Awe, hell nah." They dropped Hunter and took off hitting both men with drop kicks that sent them flying from the aprons.

Grabbing the chairs so that nether men had a chance to get them again, they turned around to see that Hunter had rolled his way out of the ring.

"Come on!" He yelled at the man who was cowering on the floor. "You said you wanted a piece of us? What now?" He hit gave the chair a smack as suddenly a small burnet appeared beside him.

With Batista and Randy making their way around the ring Angel must have decided that it was best she got out of harms way.

He warped his arm around her and stared down at the three men who were standing at the bottom of the ramp. "This Sunday." Dean promised both them and himself. "You're going to get it, this Sunday."

* * *

 **Skovko: Dean is protective of her. She is still her own person, even as she melts into the Shield**

 **Labinnacslove: I'm glad that you liked Angel standing up to Vickie.**

 **BrookeWorm3: I know that you want more cuddles, more are coming! Beard is good too, I do like him with his beard as well. You want to meet Renee's Jon? I wanna bring him in too but I'm not sure how to write him since he's Dean...And about the betrayal...You'll see**

 **Katara Melody Cullen: Thank you!**

 **Zanderlover: The Shield centric episode is so good. I loved writing it because I got to watch it over and over! About the break-up, I hate the break-up myself but this story is sticking to the timeline of the real show, with a few added bits and whatnot. But don't worry at the very end of the story...I have something planned. I know, it's hard to write about Dean after finding out that Jon Good didn't like the character himself. But I love the character so I'm going to keep going. Though I am thinking about starting a Jon Moxley story as well. By the way** **jealous of you! I never got to meet him, though I was at the 'last' Raw that the Shield was on. And I was right next to him twice! Once when they came down the ramp for their Shield entrance and the other one was when he fought Drew McIntyer down the steps! I was there!**

 **Canadice: I know you do and more is coming...like next chapter.**

 **Princessgrace41: Welcome and thanks for the answer to my question!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Welcome Chapter Sixty Six! This is a long one. I worked hard on it...and I hope you liked it...**

 **Tuesday: April 29, 2014**

* * *

"Here we are." Dean said as the cab pulled up to a gray brick apartment building.

In almost awe, Angel stepped out of the car and looked up at the building. There wasn't anything too fancy about the place, but her heart raced none the less. Trying once again to swallow the lump that has been in her throat since they got off the plane, she turned to see Dean helping the driver get their things.

"Thanks man." Dean nodded at the man as he handed him some cash.

"Have a good day." The cabby made his way back to the front of the car.

Angel let out a sigh as Dean put all the bags on the curb. "You're not doing this again, I'm helping." She quickly made her way over to grab her things.

Dean nodded his head. "You're right." He grunted as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder. "I'm not going to be able to carry everything up the stairs by myself." He said as he handed her, her bags.

Thank full that Dean wasn't going to argue with her about this, she took her bags and followed him towards the building. Her eyes darted around to try to take everything in.

Though with each step, her mind was taken over by one thought. _Am I ready for this?_ She asked herself, knowing what her mind really meant. _Am I ready to sleep with Dean Ambrose?_

Anxiety hit her hard as she thought about it. She knew that the moment she said yes to coming all the way to Las Vegas to spend their time off together that they were going to be intimate. Knew it and was looking forwards to it. Hell, after last time, she craved it.

God, the last time. Her face shot warm as she remembered the way he made her feel.

Intimate, sure. Playing with each other, great. But was she ready to go all the way? They've only known each other for a couple of months and have been together for even less time.

Her eyes landed on the back of the man's head. _Am I ready?_

She thought about Dean laying over, taking her body. And yes, she grew nervous but that wasn't the only thing that she started to feel. Her body started to tingle, her breathing became labored and anticipation hit her hard.

 _Maybe?_ She bit her lip as Dean stopped in front of a door marked 4A. _Let the chips fall where they may._ Their whole relationship had been just about letting things go where they may, so why shouldn't this?

She trusted Dean to take it slow with her and she knew that if she said no in the middle, he wouldn't push her, not like her last boyfriend…

 _Come on, Angel. We've been dating for a while. Do you really expect a man to wait this long?_ No, Dean wasn't like that.

"Home sweet home." Dean said as he took a step back from the door as it swung open.

Angel took a deep breath and she shook herself from her thoughts before she walked past him and into his apartment.

Her eyes went wide. "Dean, I don't wanna be rude or alarm you but were you robbed?" She asked starting into a very empty living room. There was an older tv, a couple of shelves full of movies a table and a couch. That was it. Nothing more. No decorations, no extras.

"Nope." Dean said as he walked up behind her. "Everything looks to be here."

She blushed. "Oh, um…"

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled. "Roman thought the same thing the first time he was here." Dean sighed. "In fact, he said he wouldn't be surprised if my landlord thought I moved out and rented my place out."

Angel nodded. "I can see that."

He shrugged. "I've never been the materialistic type." Which didn't surprise her, in fact it fit the man to a T "So, are you hungry?" He said changing the subject. "I don't know about you but I'm starved."

As if he was talking to her stomach, it growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled. "Well then, let me change and piss and we'll go to the restaurant that I was telling you about on the plane." She nodded as he left to go get changed out of his Shield pants that he worse on the plane.

Once the man disappeared down the hall, Angel shoulders sagged forward. She shook a deep breath as she tried to gather herself.

Giving the room a deeper look over, she realized that though it was empty there were still signs of the man that was living in it. The table had water rings where he would leave a glass or cold can, the couch was slightly more worn on one side then the other, and she could see a wad of tape sitting under the table.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Angel walked around the couch to find more little details. That's when her eyes landed on the collection of movies. It was a mix of VSHs and DVDs; most of which were wrestling based but there was the odd James Bond or Matrix movie mixed in.

"You got quite the collection here." She called out.

"Yeah." He answered. "It's the one thing I pride myself in."

"Holy cow you even have a VCR." She teased.

"It still works."

Angel let out a giggle as she looked at one particular tape. "Why do a few of these say: 'property of Cincinnati Library'?"

"I might have borrowed one or two tapes from them." She heard his voice grow louder. "Now if you're done admiring my collection, let's head out."

She turned around and smiled at the man who was now wearing blue jeans. "Alright, alright."

When he turned around for something, Angel couldn't help but make a mental note about how good his butt looked in the denim "Should I call a cab?" She cleared her throat.

"Nope." He popped his 'p'. "We're going to take my car."

"Your car?" Her brow rose.

A proud smirk appeared on his face. "Yep." He said as he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth.

 **D.D.D**

Dean felt a strange rush as he pulled the cover off of Shelly aka is 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle. His first and only car. His baby. She might be little worse for wear then he would like but she still ran like a beauty. That was probably because when he did come back to the old homestead, he spent a lot of his time working on her.

"This is yours?"

"Yep, she's been mine since I found her in a junk yard." He said as he gave the hood a good smack.

"A junk yard?" Angel's brow raised. "You must have done some work on her."

"Sure did." _Every day for two years._ He said thinking back to those glorious times while working on this beauty of a car in the small falling down garage back in Cincinnati.

"She's pretty." Angel said as she ran her hand very carefully up the hood.

"And she's not all looks." He smirked. "She had some real attitude."

"Just like you."

Dean let out a snicker as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the driver door. Leaning across the inside of the car, he unlocked the passenger door and opened it for her. "My lady."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled as she got into the car.

"Ready for this?"

"Ready!"

He started the car and let her purr for a few seconds before pulling out of the apartment's parking garage, making sure to burn a little rubber in the process.

As they flew through the backstreet of Las Vegas, Angel laughed and leaned back in her seat, looking oh so relaxed. Which made him smile. By the time they got to his normal dive, she was laying back in her seat, letting the wind from her window blow through her hair. He almost wanted to blast past the place and keep driving, but his stomach overruled that.

"That was nice." She smiled, as he pulled into a parking spot. "It's so nice not to be in a rental car that smells like Febreze."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the ride." He said as he popped open his door. "Now, I hope you like this place."

Angel leaned down so she could see the building, though the windshield. "If everything you were telling me about this place is even the slight bit true, then I'll love this place."

Quickly, they both got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the restaurant. Dean opened the door and turned to let her past.

"First a breath-taking ride and now you're holding the door open for me." Angel smiled as she walked past him. "I'm a lucky girl."

"Just you wait." He winked. "I'll show you how lucky you are." He teased her, making her blush.

They made their way up to the hostess podium and the girl behind it looked up with a smile. "Welcome to…" Her eyes flashed with recognition. "Oh hey! Dean, long time no see."

Dean smiled at the girl. "Yeah, just got back." He had been coming here for so long that most of the staff knew him by name.

The hostess eyes darted from Angel and back, her smile grew. "Table for two this time?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She gathered up two menus and gestured for them for follow her back through the small restaurant. "Here you go." The hostess said as he placed the menu's down. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Angel smiled as she took a seat. "Wow, they know you by name here."

"Yeah." He nodded. "This is one of my favorite spots." _That and I tried to sleep with her before._ He pursed his lips hoping that Angel would never find out about that. Ever. He knew she already knew he was a ladies' man, but she didn't need to know how much. Or how little time there was between him being one and them becoming a thing.

"Oh hi, Dean." He heard the southern draw of his normal waitress Kelly as two waters were placed on the table in front of them. "Home for once I see."

Realizing that bring Angel here might have been a bad idea, he nodded his head. "Yeah, just back."

"Good, good." Kelly nodded as her eyes locked onto Angel. "And you brought a friend, this time. That's rare."

Both women stood there awkwardly, and he sighed. "Kelly, this is my girlfriend Angel. Angel this is Kelly…."

"Oh my god!" Kelly's eyes widened. "This is Angel?! I've heard so much about you."

"Oh?" A worried look came to Angel's face.

A smug smiled filled Kelly's face. "Come with the perks of serving people drinks. They drink and drink and then spill their guts about anything and everything. And you, ma'am lately have been the one thing this one has been talking about lately." She said gesturing towards him with her pen.

Dean couldn't stop the groan that worked its way out of him. "Isn't there some sort of waitress/client confidentiality clause or something?"

"Dean, I'm not a doctor." Kelly rolled her eyes at him before turning back towards Angel. "So, tell me, is it true that you got hit by another male wrestler?"

Angel was clearly taken back as she nodded her head. "Yeah…"

"Wow." Kelly shook her head. "You know, I heard of some weird ways of meeting your significant other, but I have to say your story tops the cake." She whistled. "This one was livid when he came home after that." She kept going. "I mean, he put a hole in the bar with his fork, who does that. And I won't get started about what he said about the man who hit you."

"Hey, Kelly!" Dean snapped. "How about some food."

She turned towards him and sighed as she pulled the small tablet out of her pocket. "Fine, can I get you guys something other than water to drink?"

"Whisky."

"Right, your normal." Kelly wrote something down on her tablet. "And you sweetheart?"

"I'll have… a coke?"

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Maybe it wasn't smart to bring you here." He sighed once Kelly was out of ear shot.

"No!" Angel laughed. "I'm glad you did. I like the fact I get to see this side of you." Dean raised a brow but didn't question her.

A little later, Kelly came back with the drinks and gave Angel one more earful about how he once embarrassed himself by talking about her in his old vest, and how he couldn't understand how he found her that attractive in it.

He had to threaten to break more silverware to get her to leave. _I'm never drinking here again._ He wasn't sure what all he told her in his drunk spats, but he was starting to get worried that there was something really embarrassing about to come out of the server's mouth.

When he looked back at Angel, he noticed that she was slightly fidgeting in her seat. Maybe she was feeling as awkward as he was about all this. Though judging by the way, she was laughing and smiling as Kelly told her all his secrets, he was going to say she was enjoying it.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." She sighed as a blush worked its way onto her face. "I forgot to use the restroom at your place." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

He nodded his head and pointed her towards where the bathroom where.

When she left, Dean let out a huge breath. This was not the way he pictured this going. Although looking back, he should have. He knew that he rambled about work and his personal life to Kelly, using her as a therapist for all the shit that's been happening lately. Knew that Angel was one of those topics. He also knew that Kelly wasn't a soft-spoken woman, found that out when she told him she would roast his balls if he kept breaking things. So, it shouldn't be a shock that she would tell Angel everything.

"This was a bad idea." He took a wing of his drink.

"Moxley?"

 _A really bad idea!_ His eyes widened as a familiar voice called him by his indie name. Which meant one thing. Sami Callihan. His old indie wrestling partner.

Dean turned towards where the voice was and almost groaned when he saw Sami making his way up to the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Sami." He tried his hardest to force a smile on his face.

"Wow man! I knew you lived in Las Vegas, but I never imagined that I would run into you here." Sami said sounding baffled.

"Yeah, what are the chances." Apparently, what every they were, they were against him.

Dean gritted his teeth as he watched Sami grab and sit in Angel's seat. Acting as if he owned the place. _Just like he always did._

"So, how have you been? I heard your WWE run as been going good?"

Dean nodded. "I'm doing well."

"That's good." Sami played with Angel's unopened straw. "I haven't been able to keep up with WWE, so I wasn't sure how they were treating you."

"They're treating me just fine." Apart from the Authority, who were taking the time to fuck him at every chance. _And without buying me dinner first._ "What about you?"

"Me?" Sami smiled. "yeah, I'm doing good. Real good."

Dean took another gulp of his drink. He couldn't stand this awkwardness. There was a reason the two of them spilt a long time ago.

They didn't hate each other, and they didn't really have any beef between them. Sami had been a bad influence and after running with him in CZW, Dean started to downwards spiral. And it wasn't pretty.

Plus, Sami wasn't very happy when he was the one called up WWE.

"I'm back." Angel's voice hit him, and his gut fell.

This was the last thing that he needed. Kelly might tell her everything that he had said about her. But Sami, Sami would say anything and everything. And he knew all his darkest moments. All his worse habits.

As he knew it would, Sami's head swung around and his eyes locked right on Angel. "Well hello there." He smirked. It was a smirk that made Dean want to get up and toss him across the restaurant.

He knew that smirk, he saw it many times in the past. It was one that he would give the ring rats and the street girls while on the road. And now it was aimed right at his girl.

"Are you a friend of Moxley's?"

"Moxley?" Angel questioned. "Oh! Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sami said as he offered her his hand as the bastard put on the charm. "Sami Callihan. I used to be Mox…Dean's old tag partner way back when."

Angel shook his hand and Dean kind of wished she didn't. Who knows where that hand had been? Probably on a woman's crotch, or in a bucket of drugs.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Angel Miles…"

"Man, you hot." He said still holding her hand as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Isn't she, Mox?"

Dean's mouth twitch and his shoulder jumped on its own. "Yeah, she is."

Angel blushed.

"Aw, her faces get so red, it's cute." Sami whistled. "When did you get into innocent girls?" He looked her up and down. "Though, I can see why you did."

"Sami." Dean growled as he reached for his fork. "Be careful what you say next."

As his finger wrapped around the thing, Sami dropped his hand and backed away from the table. "Shit man didn't realize..." Sami put his hand up. "I thought…"

"I know what you thought."

"Sami!" A giggle came from the bar. "Come on! We're leaving."

Giving a quick glance toward the voice, he saw two women standing there, dressed for a late night on the strip. _Same old Sami._

Sami's demeanor changed completely as he turned towards the girls. "Coming!" He called. "Well as you see, I need to head out." He said raising his brows a couple of time. "But it was nice seeing you again man, we really need to catch up."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Dean scoffed.

"Oh! And it was nice to meet you as well." Sami winked before instantly running off towards the two woman who were already heading out the doors. "Wait for me ladies."

 **A.A.A.**

It took moment to process what had just happened, as she watched the strange looking man run towards the door.

"Sorry about him." Dean let out a breath.

Turning her attention back to him, Angel took her seat. "So, he's an old friend?"

Dean shook his head. "Sorta. Sami is…well like he said, he's my old tag partner from back in CZW"

"Ah."

"Yeah we were called the Switchblade Conspiracy. If that give you any clue of how our team was. He was the New Face of Horror and I was well Moxley."

As she thought about the man that just walked out of the place Angel nodded. "That's a good name for him." She snickered…until she realized that she said it out loud. "Whoops, was that too mean?"

Dean smirked. "Nah, he was sizing you up for a snack. So, you're allowed to be as rude as you want."

Frowning at the fact that that man was sizing her up, Angel looked down at the table to see that Dean still had his hand gripped on his fork. "You alright there?" She asked pointing at the man's white knuckles.

Dean glanced down before letting go of the thing like it burned him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She glanced at the three pieces of silverware and laughed. "Out of everything you grabbed the fork. Not the knife like almost everyone else would."

Dean shrugged. "Old habits die hard." When she drew her brows together, he said. "Each hardcore wrestler had a weapon of choice, mine was a fork."

Her eyes widened. "A fork? Why?"

She didn't know much about hardcore wrestling, but a fork just seemed out of place knowing that just about anything was allowed in a match.

Dean pursed his lips and looked at if he was really thing about it. "You know, I don't know. All I can remember is that one day I was in a match with a guy named Nick Gage and that he had brought a fork in by smuggling in his boot. Then sometime during the match, I stole it and from there it became my permanent weapon."

"So, you stole a fork and went 'you know what, I like this.'"

"I guess? I don't really remember."

"Well, maybe that's because you took too many light tubes to the head?"

He laughed. "So, you have watched some of my matches."

"Nope," She shook her head. "Just a guess."

His brow rose. "You haven't checked out anything about me from back then?"

"Nope."

"Scared?"

She shook her head. "I'm not scared." She was a little scared. "I just never think about it when I have time."

"Well we have time this week." He pointed out. "And if you want, I have some of my old matches on tape."

She thought about it. On one hand, she really didn't want to watch Dean in a deathmatch, but on the other it might be fun to watch them with him. "Maybe."

"Come on." Dean chuckled as Kelly set their food down on the table. "We'll start with a tame one."

"Whatever you guys are talking about, it sounds kinky." Kelly laughed as she picked up Dean's empty glass.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to get Angel to watch some of my old deathmatches."

Her eyes widened. "Oh honey." Kelly shook her head. "I hope you have a touch stomach. Or this…" She gestured to their food. "This will end up coming up for seconds."

"Don't scare her."

"I'm just warning her. Some of them are brutal." She's watched his old matches? "Like the one with the saw."

"I wasn't going to show her that one."

"Good." Kelly shivered. "It took me a few tries to get through that one."

"You've seen his indie matches?" She asked.

Kelly nodded. "When a customer comes in talking about being something so outlandish as being a pro wrestler, who's on TV every other night, I make sure to look them up."

Did everyone but Angel think to look up Dean when they first met him? What happened to getting to know a guy in real life… _But what do you really know about that?_ Angel asked herself, realizing that she wasn't a relationship expert.

Maybe she should watch his indie matches. Especially if everyone else had.

 **…**

However, when they got back to Dean's place Angel found herself regretting her decision. Because now she was sitting on the couch with Dean, watching one of his matches from back in CZW. And she couldn't believe her eyes.

This was supposed to be a tame one.

The match they were watching was from back in 2010 and was called 'Southern Violence'. And Angel didn't know how to process it.

First off, Dean was wearing a white wife beater and jeans in the ring, which was complexly different from his normal black on black.

And then, there was all the blood.

The match started out the same way as many of the three ways she had seen. Well other than the fact that Dean came out wearing a cowboy hat, yelling about it being 'Southern Violence'.

Then it quickly turned into light tubs galore. Which she was started to realize was the reason that he picked this match to start her with. Because she had brought up light tubes at dinner, thank god she didn't say anything about glass or thumbtacks.

When blood started to pour from Dean's forehead, she turned towards the man who was nonchalant sitting there next to her while drinking a beer. Her eyes locked right on where the cut was in the past. Now that she was looking super close, she could see very small scars that lined his forehead.

How didn't she notice them before? She questioned as he realized that if she looked at his body like this, she would find more then just the two impressive scars on his back.

He glanced over at her and raised a brow. "What?"

"I'm amazed that you don't have serious scars on your face."

He nodded. "I was lucky, some guys get really messed up by these matches."

"You call that lucky." She pointed to the screen.

"I meant with the scaring."

By the end of the match, she didn't know if she was into the whole deathmatch thing or if she wanted to bleach her eyes out and never watch another one again.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked as he paused the tape.

"What do I think?" Angel shook her head. "I think you're crazy."

"That's nothing." He laughed. "Wait until you see some of the really bad stuff."

"Like the one with the saw?"

"Yep."

"Maybe, next time." She said not knowing if her stomach or head cold take anymore.

He chuckled. "Didn't like it?"

Angel rubbed her eyes. "I don't really know. I'm still processing it." She answered honestly. "I might have liked it more if you wouldn't have gone through all that just to lose."

"Eh, it happens."

Taking a drink of her water, she glanced at the TV that showed a paused picture of Dean covered in blood while leaning against a few chairs. Even as old as the tape was, that red stood out so bold on the screen.

"Now what?" Dean asked as he stretched himself out, placing his feet on the table. "We can watch another match. It doesn't have to me mine. I've got a few older WWE and WCW videos."

"Or we could watch a movie." He draped his arm over the back of the couch.

When she looked at him, she wanted to sigh because of how masculine he looked relaxing with a beer in his hand. "I think I have a deck of cards around here somewhere, or if you really want, we can go hit the strip."

Angel let his voice trail off as her eyes locked onto his mouth. She traced those soft but firm lips and noticed the small dusting of stubble that had been growing throughout the day.

"Fuck me." Dean groaned.

"Huh?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"I could tell." He shook his head. "You drive me nuts every time you bite your lip."

Was she biting her lip? "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be." He told her. "Never be sorry for that."

"Why?"

Dean chuckled. "Why would you need to be sorry for turning me on? I should be saying sorry to you."

Angel cocked her head. "I don't understand, why should you be sorry?"

"Because my depraved mind keeps turning every little thing you do into something overly sexual. Even the most innocent gestures can make my mine run wild."

Angel's heart started to pound. She had never been known as a sexual person. In fact, she had been told many times that she was too innocent. So, it was hard to believe that she could turn on someone like Dean Ambrose. The ladies' man of the Shield. If half of what Seth and Roman had told her was true, then Dean was able to get any girl he wanted with just one of his breath-taking smirks. And that he normally didn't waste his time with 'good girls'.

Which made the fact that just her biting her lip could drive Dean crazy all the more thrilling. And she wanted to know how to do it more.

"You like that, don't you?" Dean snickered "You like that you can get me going with just a bite of your lip."

She felt her face grow hot, but she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small smile. "Maybe."

"Man." He shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, not many people have told me that I can make their mind run wild." She answered honestly. "In fact, even you once said that I was too innocent."

Dean scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've long changed my mind on that one." He moved a piece of her long hair behind her ear. She saw his eyes flicker to her mouth for a moment and it fascinated her.

"You're biting your lip again." He told her. "What are you thinking of?"

"N-nothing."

Dean turned towards her completely, dropping his feet off the table and putting his beer on the floor. "Nothing?" He pursed his lips as he moved closer to her. "It doesn't seem like nothing. What keeps making my little minx bite her lip?"

 _Minx? Me?_

She didn't know how to answer him. Didn't know how to explain that she was curious about his reactions to her. But she opened her mouth to answer anyway. Only for her mind to go blank once again when she looked into his striking blue eyes.

"Kiss me."

Dean blinked. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting. But I'll take it." He said as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into him, smashing his lips against hers.

Angel's body jumped as she happily welcomed the warmth that came with each and every movement of his lips. He seemed to be kissing her with all the pent-up energy that he had been building over the last few weeks. Boy there was a lot of it, and it only grow as he quickened the pace. She could barely keep up with him.

The kiss was intoxicating and it wasn't just because of the taste of beer that rushed as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

With each swipe of of that tongue, Dean's hands rubbed a new part of her body. At first it was her face, then her neck, then each of her arms. Everywhere he touched, he left her tingling. Which only got worse, when his hand found its way under her shirt.

She locked onto the sensation of his rough palm on her skin as his hand snacked upwards, edging so close to her bra. When she felt his fingers run along the bottom, she wondered what Dean was going to do next.

As electricity shot through her, she got her answer. He pushed his hand right under the fabric and fully cupped her.

She gasped as she felt him run a thumb over her nipple.

"Something wrong, darling?" He chuckled as he moved his lips to her neck. "You know we're just getting started." He warned as he roughly pushed her shirt and bar up.

"Dean…" She trailed off as the man's mouth disappeared from her neck and started to trail down the newly revealed skin.

 **D.D.D.**

Ecstatic wouldn't even describe just how Dean was feeling right now. No there had to be another word for it. One that he didn't know.

All he knew was that he needed to feel this after the month of shit that he had. He needed Angel in his arms, squirming like this. And this was just the start of what he had planned for her. His mind was going wild with ideas.

Dean nudged himself between her thighs and she opened her legs wide for him. _Delicious._ He smirked against her skin. He adored the way their bodies fit together like this; it was like he was made to be between her legs.

Leaning even more into her, he continued his kisses around her chest until got to one of her lovely perk nipples that were waiting for his attention. Looking through his lashes, Dean watched her reaction as he gave her a flick of his tongue.

She gasped and threw her head back.

At the moment he went nuts. He wanted more. Needed more.

As he attacked her poor throbbing nipple, he used his free hand to work his way down to the top of her jeans.

When his fingers hit the top of the denim, he let out a growl. He gave her a tug and released her abused nipple. "These, these have to go." He pulled on her belt loop making her buck up towards him.

Angel panted as she raised her head to look at him. He could see in her eyes she was slowly came to her senses. Her chest heaved, giving him a better view of her glistening tits.

She pushed herself up slightly. "Then, this needs to come off too." She pulled on his shirt.

He smirked. "Easy." He ripped the thing off and threw it only god knew where. However, before he was able to move or do anything, Angel's hands were on his chest. Her small, soft, curious hands. And it was almost his undoing.

Just like she had done before, she traced down his peck and abs; only stopping as her fingertips reached his waistband. Then she started that agonizingly slow journey back up to his pecks. On her second pass, he thought she was going to stop at his waistband again but instead she allowed her fingers to swipe under both is jeans and his befits.

His brain seemed to snap as he let out a cruse.

Roughly, he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them up over her head, as he kissed her again. It was a quick and heated kiss that had her whimpering when he pulled away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Keeping her pinned with one hand, he reached down with the other and fumbled to get her pants undone. Smirking at himself, he lifted her bottom off the couch and pulled her jeans down as far down as he could with him between her legs.

He groaned as he looked from the blush on her face to her pretty little green panties. It had been awhile since he got a taste of her and boy oh boy, he was about to right that wrong.

Licking his lips, he jumped up so that he could pull her jeans down the rest of the way. And just when he went to kneel by the side of the couch, something crossed his mind. That same strange thought that went through his mind last time. He wanted her in his bed…now!

Without warning, he reached down and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the couch.

"Dean!" She squealed as she clung to him. "What are you doing?"

"Changing the scenery." He said as he started towards his bedroom. Though the journey was harder than he thought it be. With each step, their bodies ground together in all the right places. Thank god his apartment was small, or he would never make it to his room.

When he finally got to his bedroom, he practically flung her onto his bed. He did feel a bit bad for being a little rough with her, but he couldn't stop himself. He needing was just too great.

Angel let out a squeal as she landed on the bed. Her hair tousled, her shirt and bra askew, she looked like a treat. One that he was about to devoured.

Dean climbed up onto the bed and grabbed her ankles so that there was no way for her to disappear. "Where you going?" He growled as he pulled her towards the foot of the bed.

"No…nowhere!" She gasped as her feet fell off the edge of the bed.  
"God damn it, Angel." His heart twisted as the sight under him. He never thought seeing a woman in his bed like this could feel so good, but as he stared at Angel's pale frame up against his dark bedding, he felt content like he had never before.

 **A.A.A.**

Angel wiggled around as she looked up into Dean's eyes. The promise of a wicked night filled those eyes. And she wanted it. All of it.

Though she also wanted to untangle herself from her bra and shirt. Sitting up slowly, she took them both off. Dean watched her with those intense eyes. He was watching every move and she could feel those stunning blue eyes on her. Could feel them flicker from her mouth to her chest. She could feel them as much as she could feel his fingers gripping on her bare thighs.

After her shirt and bra were gone, Angel leaned forward and kissed the only part of him that she could reach, which was his shoulder. She rubbed his arm with her cheek before giving him a little nip.

Dean groaned as his hand snapped up to the back of her head keeping her against his arm. "Again."

"Huh?" She murmured against his skin.

"Do it again." He ordered.

With a second of hesitation, she glanced up at him as she gave a him a little lick before she bit him. She was rewarded with another moan.

When she went to do it again, Dean grabbed both her shoulders and pushed back into the bed, his mouth slamming down on hers. She let out a giggled into the kiss, which earned her a small growl and a nip on the bottom lip.

"Ouch."

"What? You bite your lip so much it made me want too." Dean's voice was rough.

When he pulled back, he grabbed her legs once again. Giving her that tantalizing smirk, he pulled her towards him. Anticipation hit her hard as he sunk lower onto lower onto the bed so that his face was against her knee.

Still keep eye contact he turned his head towards her leg and nipped her again this time harder.

"Dean!"

"Ever since the last time, I've been dying to taste you again." He growled against her skin. "And Angel…" She raised a brow. "I didn't get to have my dessert before."

She went to snicker but couldn't because all of the air was caught in her lungs as Dean dropped off the bed so that he was kneeling on the floor. Dean Ambrose was on the floor in front of her and he looked like he was going mad as he looked at her.

She was too busy looking at his face to even notice that he moved his hand towards her, that was until she felt the oh so light touch against her underwear.

She jumped at the first contact, but as he kept making small paths around on the outside of the only piece of cloth that she had on her, she started to relax into his touch. Her head fell back completely against the mattress and she had to fight to keep her eyes open.

Just as her fight was about to be lost, her body leaped from the bed as something warm and wet ran up her. She quickly glanced down but all she could see was the top of Dean's head and the messy brown curls that sat on top of it.

Though it didn't matter, she already knew what that feeling was. She remembered it so clearly from the last time. When he finally looked up, Dean had a goofy but sexy smirk on his face as he rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip before licking it.

"Just as sweet as I remembered." Dean said with a ragged voice as he set into her once more.

Even though she was expecting it, her body lurched forward as his tongue met her. With each of his strong laps against her, her body melted against him more and more. Until she felt like nothing but a pool of warm ecstasy.

Wetness flooded her as she was thrashed her head back and forth against his black bedding. She was going insane. His scent was all around her, invading her, making her dizzy.

Looking her vision on ceiling, she tried her hardest to get her mind to say with her, but that talented tongue played with her clit; she lost the last shred of hope to keep her mind.

"Dean!"

 **D.D.D.**

Dean groaned as he lapped at Angel's sex. He was in heaven. He had to be.

He glanced up at Angel and saw that her eyes were shut as she thrashed her head back and forth. Her brown hair splayed out around her.

He then glanced down at his treat that laid in front of him and boy was it a sight. Her little pussy was drenched from her lust and his tongue and her little clit was so swollen that he had to wonder if it ached her.

He blew against it, she let out a small groan as she rolled her hips.

When he parted her with his fingers to give him a better view of what he wanted, he let out of a moan. He could see where he would kill to be. God, he wanted to sit there and set in on her, teasing her until she begged for him to let her come.

Settling between her legs, he trailed his lips up her thigh, kissing, nipping, sucking and licking every part of her skin he could. "You're getting wetter before my eyes." He teased her.

She wiggled and gave a whimper.

"What, darling?" He asked as lashed against her sensitive bud. She undulated for more. And he answered by nuzzle her drenched lips. She was soft as silk and tasted like the sweetest honey he had ever tasted.

With a few more laps, she was already breathing shallow and her hips started to move to meet each of licks. When she gave a sharp moan, he knew that she was just moments away from coming.

He wasn't sure if she should tease her more or let her come. Though when he showed any signs of pulling away from her, Angel reached down and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him closer.

 _Fuck._ He groaned against her which only made the woman grip onto him tighter. Sparks of pleasure shot through him, as her nails dug into his sculp.

When her whole body went tense, he looked up to see her giving a soundless cry.

 _God this woman._

He wanted her. Wanted her now. Right now. He jumped up on the bed and wedged himself between her legs. Even between his jeans he could feel her heat against him. It made him want to rip his jeans off just sink himself into her.

But he couldn't. Not yet.

"Don't fall asleep on me, sweetheart." He snickered as he fell onto of her and started his trail of kisses. "Angel." Was that his voice that sounded like someone racked his voice box over glass?

"Huh?" She said sounded super dazed. _Damn it! I'm trying to do the right thing, here._ He cursed when she threw her arm up over her head. She looked like a well satisfied angel.

"Hey!" He called loudly, getting her attention. "I need you to look at me."

"I am." She said as she looked at him with those half-opened eyes.

He inhaled sharply. "I need to know Angel; are you ok with this?"

"I'm I ok with what?" She cocked her head.

"This?" Dean pointed down to where her legs wrapped around his hips. Though when he still got that slightly confused look from her, he let out a sigh and rocked his body into hers. "This."

"Oh!" She jumped slightly. "Sorry, my mind is a little fuzzy."

"Got that." He chuckled. "So, how about it? Are we up for this?"

The fog seemed to lift from those hazel eyes, and she rose up on her still shaking arms. Dean just knelt there, waiting for any sign, anything. He didn't think he was the type that was going to come out and say 'fuck me' but he needed to know.

He knew this was important to her. She was always worrying about how fast their relationship was going, he didn't want her to regret this.

His eyes widened as he felt something yanking at his jeans. Eyes drifted downwards; his eyes locked onto Angel's.

"These. Off. Now." She looked him right in the eyes.

 **A.A.A**

She watched as the sexiest smirk that she had ever seen came to Dean's face. She knew she surprise him with her bold actions. But this was what she wanted. "Yes ma'am." He said as he worked off his belt and jeans.

She watched each of his movement, not waiting to miss the reveal. She had finally gotten her answer to the question that was racking her brain since she agreed to come to Vegas with him. Was she ready to sleep with him? Was she ready to have sex with Dean?

 _Yes._

She had gotten her answer the moment he asked the her. The moment he so sweetly made sure this was what she wanted. No pressure. Nothing. Just a question and he was honestly looking for an answer.

"So," Dean's voice brought her back to the moment. "Do you want just the jeans off or all of it?"

Her eyes drifted down to see that he was standing there his jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped. What did she want? She wanted him. "All."

Quickly, without hesitation he pulled both the jeans and briefs down. The man was pure pride as he stood there everything exposed. All those muscles lead down to a deep v and that wonderous erection. He was gorgeous. Her god of virility was back.

As she looked at the man's body, another thought entered her mind. As much as she was ready to take this step with him, she was inexperienced. And the last time she had sex was a long time ago. Meaning this wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. And that was without adding in the fact that Dean Ambrose was very well endowed.

The excitement and need that filled her before started to die. "Dean….um."

He walked back towards the bed, cocking his head as he got on it. "What? Changed your mind?"

She sharply shook her head. "It's not that…it's just…"

"I get it." He smiled as her as he returned to his space between her legs. This time she could feel his skin against her inner thighs, and it made her almost forget about her worries. "Just lay back, relax, and let me take care of you."

 _Trust him._ She told herself as she did just that. She let her eyes slide shut and drew in a deep breath. However, the deep breath didn't make it to her lungs as she felt an electrifying swipe over her clitoris.

Pleasure racked through her again and again.

She moaned; Dean chuckled. "That's my good girl."

Her body reached that mountain peak again and she thought that he was about to send her over once more, but he stopped. Only to slowly and gently ease a finger into her.

Her body went tense at first but after a moment she calmed and accepted him. Their eyes locked as Dean stirred his fingers inside her, testing her. Teasing her.

He then leaned down and took her mouth hard. It was quick but scotching like a brand on her soul on her mind.

His blazing hot tongue ran from her mouth, down her neck, to her chest; where he parked himself like a man who wasn't leaving any time soon. Giving her a glance, he nuzzled against her before he drew her into his mouth.

She cried out as both his mouth and his finger worked that fire in her stomach back up. And she began to melt for him all over again.

"More?" He rasped against her nipple.

"More." She answered absentmindedly. God, she would take anything this man had to give her.

Then can a twinge of an uncomfortable stretching. Her mind snapped back to feel him pressing a second finger into her.

"Relax." He soothed her as he tenderly kissed the dip between her breast.

Angel nodded and took a deep breath, allowing herself to surrender to him once more. He slowly started to thrust his fingers int and out at her as he rubbed his thumb ran over her clit.

Soon, she was panting, now craving the fullness within her.

"More?" He asked again.

"More!"

He picked up his speed and she cried out as something sparked inside of her. Confused, her eyes darted around only for it happen again and again and again. Every time his fingers hit a certain spot.

For the fourth time tonight, she felt herself dancing on the razors edge. The pressure and tightness getting so great she thought she was going pop as she thrashed around on the bed.

However, before she could find the sweet release, Dean stopped.

Whimpering, she opened her eyes and looked up at the man. Why would he stop? She didn't want him to stop.

"Give me a second." He chuckled as he shifted above her.

She opened her eyes, to see that Dean was leaning over the side of the bed. She cocked her head and struggled to see what he was doing.

Something warm rubbed against her leg. Blinking, she looked back up and was instantly transfixed.

Dean's length was against her. His skin warm and taut. She could feel him pulse against her.

"You're biting your lip again."

Angel jumped and looked to see that Dean had maneuvered himself back to where he was only now, he was holding a shiny wrapper in his hands. "Ummm…" She blushed.

He chuckled as he used his teeth to open the wrapper in his hand, that's when she realized that he had grabbed a condom.

 _This is really happening._ She thought as he let herself fall back on the bed.

Suddenly his face entered her vision and she gasped, though it was muffed as he kissed her once more.

She returned the blazing kiss. Their tongues tangled, their breaths becoming one. She loved every moment of it. Lapped up his groans and shivers, when she met his tongue with her own.

Sometime during the kiss, his fingers returned to her. She moaned and moved against him.

That was until there was a pressure that she wasn't used to against her core. Her body froze as she comprehended what it was. But he gave a long and lazy swipe with his tongue and fingers. Keeping her right where he needed her, senseless.

However, it only lasted for a bit longer as that uncomfortable stretching and overwhelming fullness hit again, this time worse. This time it came with pain.

She frowned against his lips. "Shhhh, baby. Relax."

"I-I am."

"You're so tight." Dean gritted through his teeth. "Shit."

Maybe, this was a bad idea? Angel started to regret her decision. Maybe she should have waited longer and took the time to prepare herself. Though she knew since she wasn't used to sex, that no matter what this was going to be uncomfortable, that it was going to hurt.

 _Just a bit longer._

 **D.D.D**

Dean body was the tensest it had ever been as he eased into Angel. He was trying his hardest not to thrust home and bury every inch of himself inside that her hot, tight, little pussy.

As he gazed as her face twisted in pain, he started to feel guilty. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She slowly nodded her head.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She looked like she was really thinking about it before she shook her head. "No…ju-just give me some time to get used to you."

As he held himself still, he tried to ease her in any way he could. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, kissed her anywhere he could and even took her pretty little nipple into his mouth.

She relaxed slightly but not enough.

 _Think, Ambrose._ He yelled at himself. He hated to see her in pain and hated even more that he was the reason for it.

Picking his head up, he looked at her face to see that she had brought one of her arms up to bite her hand. That won't do.

Dean grabbed her arm and made her latch onto his shoulder. "Don't do that." He told her. "Hold on to me. I don't care if you dig your nails into my shoulders or bite my arm. Do anything you have to do to help."

Angel did what he told her to and dug hard into his shoulders, making his muscles jump as he held himself up. But he didn't care. If it helped her, then he would take it.

When he gave a small roll of his hips, trying to test her, she inhaled sharply, and she gripped on him harder. _Fuck!_

There must be a better way. He was having a hard time and he could barely hold himself up on his arms anymore.

 _Think Ambrose!_

Grabbing her, he flipped them both over so that he was on her back and she was sitting over him. Cowgirl style.

"Dean!" She gasped. "I..I don't…I don't."

He put a hand on her panicking face. "Shhhh, calm down. This way you can control what's going on. Everything is at your pace." He gave her a half smile. "But don't forget," He grabbed her hands and placed them on his pecks. "I want you to give me some of your pain." He pushed her nails into himself before letting go and dropping his hands over his head.

Letting his eyes close, Dean tried to ignore the wet, heat that he wanted to so desperately to sink into, the aching pain that rocked his body. _Don't grab her hips. Don't. Grab. Her. Hips._

He laid there struggling for his control for what felt like forever, when he felt Angel move above him. It was just a twitch, but it was heaven to him.

Eyes flashing open, he watched as she shifted herself around and adjusted the weight on her arms. He cocked his head slightly so that he could look at her face under all of her hair. Most of the pain and tension was gone, though still a bit lingered in her eyes.

"Angel…."

He gasped as she twisted her hips again. _Fuuck._

Gripping his own arms, he watched Angel trying to figure out what she would do next.

Much to his surprise, she pushed herself up slightly, her wetness slipping up him until only the very tip was still in her. He could see as her eyes flashed with something before, she slowly let herself slide back down. Taking him even farther then before.

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as a noise echoed through the room.

Had Angel just…His eyes opened, and he looked up at the woman above him. Had she just moaned?

When Angel looked down at him, Dean's heart jump and his cock twitched. Inside of those hazel orbs were so many feelings. Lust. Need. Want. Were at the top and they were all aimed at him.

Eyes locked, she slowly drew herself up again. Making him hiss.

Dear god, Angel was using him to find her own pleasure and it was fascinating and hot as hell.

 _I'm not going to last long._ He sighed as she sunk down at him.

Taking a deep breath, he fought the urge to grab her hips and buck up into her. Though when she moaned again his control slipped and his hand snapped to her thighs, pushing her down even more.

 _Fuuck._ He moaned.

 **A.A.A**

Angel's cried out loudly as Dean filled her completely. The uncomfortable feel was gone and now all that was left in its way was that wonderful feeling of fullness mixed with tantalizing pleasure that she got more and more of each time she rose and fell on his cock.

Dean gave a hearty chuckle. "You liked that."

She did.

When she didn't answer him verbally, Dean drew her up his length himself only to clamp her down, hard. She cried out again. "What was that? How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?"

This was just like back during WrestleMania week, when he made her say that she wanted a kiss before he would kiss her. What would he do this time?

Then it dawned on her, Dean went very still. He didn't move a muscle other than the throbbing of his shaft wedged deep inside her. He was going to stop. She whimpered at the thought.

"What darling?"

"Please." She said mustering up her nerves. "Please…"

"Please what." He rolled his hips slowly.

Oh! He was playing with her, teasing her. _Two can play at that._ She looked him dead in the eyes and bit her lip. "Please Dean," She pouted. "I need more."

Those blue eyes went wider then she had ever seen them, then they slid shut as he let out a moan. "As you wish."

Using the hands on her hips, he lifted her all the way up, leaving behind an empty feeling, before he slammed her down with enough force that her teeth clicked together. "Oh god!" She gasped as she threw her head back. The same spark of pleasure that she had felt with his fingers now ran threw her anew.

He had found that spot again.

A wicked smirk appeared on Dean's face as he hit it again and again. Until she couldn't keep herself up anymore. She slumped forward, her forehead landing on his shoulder. Instantly she felt his lips on her anywhere he could reach.

She felt Dean contort himself to kiss along her neck as he bucked his hips. His mouth hot on her skin, his cock hot inside of her. She truly thought she was melting.

 **D.D.D**

Hips firing like a piston, Dean reveled in the feeling of Angel. Is was slick, warm, wet and soft on him and he wanted more.

A sweet moan came from the woman above him as he attacked a particular spot on her neck. "There it is." He mumbled against her. "Thought I lost it." He set back in.

He had to fight himself as Angel squirmed on him. He could already feel himself ready to come. Could feel his seed rising to be given to the beautiful girl. But he wanted to make this last for her. Wanted to make sure that this was good for her.

 _You sap._ He laughed at himself. This was so different. But it felt different too. This felt better. God, so much better.

When Angel wiggled her hip to one of his thrust, Dean groaned and pressed her down making her call out. "Hold on." He told her. "Not going to make it much longer."

She didn't seem to hear him as she tried to move on him again.

 _Wanton little minx!_ He had shown her pleasure and now she demanded it. _Don't worry I'll give it to you baby._

Grabbing her in his arm, he flipped them once again. Now he was in control. After giving her a moment to readjusted to the movement, Dean leaned over her on straightened arms and gave her a kiss.

After she sighed into his mouth, Dean started to move his hips again. Starting slow and growing faster and harder with each thrust.

When both of them were panting and grabbing onto each other in every way while he pumped into her and she raised her hips to meet him. Dean found himself clenching his fists trying to keep in control.

She was so close, and he wanted to take her there before him. But he was running out of time.

"Dean!" She gasped as his hand shot down to rub to clit.

It wasn't long until Angel was screaming loudly as she tried to catch her breath. She was so loud that he knew his neighbors could hear her, but he wasn't about to quiet her. He enjoyed in her total abandonment. Her arms flew everywhere, trying to grip anything and everything until they latched on him, digging in.

When he felt her sex clenching down on him, milking him, Dean's control slipped. Semen rapidly climbed up his shaft ready to be released.

"Shit." He grated. "Shit, fuck. Oh god."

He came hard.

* * *

 **Katara Melody Cullen: As soon as I saw Jackman on the show, I knew I needed to do that!**

 **Skovko: Dean's being silly.**

 **BrookeWorm3: I hope you liked cuddle time!**

 **Canadice: Sorry I left you for so long long without this, but I was working really hard.**

 **Labinnacslove: Dean's getting more jealous the more he falls for her!**

 **LHisawesome4ever: I hope you liked your Dean and Angel smut!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved the chapter. I hope you liked the cuddle time.**

 **MamaChele81: Welcome to Angel in the Asylum! I hope you like the story!**


End file.
